Gods And Monsters
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: Sequel to RISE. After defeating Finn Santana thinks that her life can finally go back to normal, but an ancient evil is about to be unleashed and she's the only one who can stop it. An age-old battle is about to begin, what side are you on? Glee vampire fic.
1. Change

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Hey guys, so here it is! The first chapter of the sequel. If you haven't read RISE, then you're probably gonna need to as you won't understand what's going on here. To everybody who read the first one, welcome back! I've taken the break I needed and wrote some other stuff, but I'm back and ready to give you this! I'm so excited, and I don't know how long it's gonna be, but bare with me. Also, same as last time, I don't ask for reviews, it's not the way I roll, but they're welcome. Enjoy!_

_Update day: Saturday_

* * *

_"This may hurt a little"_

The world melted away in those few precious moments as Santana bit down on Brittany's jugular. The blonde gasped when she felt the intrusion, gripping the vampire's biceps tightly and soon relaxing into the feeling of the steady suckle of Santana's mouth.

Her hands steadily moved up to Santana's neck, and she gripped on tightly to keep her in place like she always did. She knew this was for the best, and she knew that this was the moment when her whole life would change.

As Santana continued sucking on Brittany's blood, she could feel her slipping away, like she was drinking the very life from her. As soon as she felt it, she wanted to instantly pull away and run, as it was a completely foreign and uncomfortable feeling for her. But, she knew she had to continue, not for herself but for Brittany and their baby. She had to do everything in her power to make sure that they were ok, even if that meant turning her.

Everybody in the room watched with bated breath as Santana continued to suck the blood from her girlfriend. Rachel had grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it as tightly as she could, feeling the blonde sweating. Tina wasn't much better, Marley either. They knew this was risky, but they had to let Santana do it. It was their only option. Brittany wouldn't have survived long enough to get home so Santana did the one and only thing she knew would save her girlfriend. Making her one of them.

As Santana sucked a few more times, she knew when she had to stop, and as soon as she felt that moment, she pulled back and released Brittany, taking one of her limp hands into her own. A tear ran down her face as she brushed a stray piece of hair behind the blonde's ear and kissed her on the forehead before kissing their baby, then checking the two fresh fang marks. She wiped the blood away with one of her thumbs, sucking it clean before picking Brittany up in her arms without a word.

The team knew exactly what Santana wanted them to do and followed behind her out of the house in silence.

Quinn hung back along with Tina to talk to Britt's family, who were in a state of shock. "What you just saw back in there, you don't tell anyone. We'll update you on your daughters progress. In the meantime, you don't say a word."

Everybody knew Quinn was serious, and could tell by the tone of her voice that this was serious. They nodded in agreement and watched as Quinn and Tina shared a knowing look with each other before leaving the house.

Everything was a blur as they traveled back to the house. As Santana cradled Brittany in her arms tightly, she barely even noticed when Quinn told her that they'd arrived.

"S!" Santana's head snapped up in surprise.

"What?"

"We're home"

"Thanks Quinn"

Quinn nodded and helped the Latina out of the car, Santana heading straight for her and Britt's bedroom. There, Ling and Artie did extensive checks to make sure that both of them were alright, Artie then leaving the Santana and Ling on their own.

"Ok, Brittany should be fine but I can't check the baby over until tomorrow" Ling said.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because I need to know for sure that she's turning. Once I know that, then I can check the baby"

"So what do we do now?"

Ling sighed. "Nothing. We just have to let Brittany make a decision and hope that her body responds to what you've done."

"What about when she wakes up?"

"She'll wake up in three days. When she does she's going to be extremely disoriented and wondering what happened. When she does, I want you to have at least two other people in the room plus me, just in case she turns aggressive."

"Won't she want to feed? I remember being extremely thirsty when I woke up."

Ling nodded. "She will be. That's why I want Alicia here too. She's extremely healthy and perfect for Brittany's first feed. Just make sure none of you and the team feed on her before Brittany wakes up."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. When she wakes up, I want you to call me straight away. I'll be staying here for the next few days just to make sure Brittany and the baby are ok, so I won't be far. Then, I want Alicia and two other people in the room with us. We have to make sure that we do this right, as I don't want Brittany hurting herself or the baby"

Santana nodded. "I know what you mean. I'll let you know if anything happens" She stood up. "Thanks Ling. It means so much that you're here." She said, hugging the other vampire.

"No problem Santana. You're a friend, consider it me paying you back for helping me"

Santana nodded and sat back down on the bed next to her girlfriend as Ling exited the room. Looking down at the mother of her child, she couldn't help but let a sigh pass her lips. They'd been through so much in the past few months and now it had come down to this. She had so many questions, like how did Brittany get so beaten up that she was on the verge of death? What did Finn do to her? What happened in the time that they were apart? They were all important questions, but she knew she wouldn't have them answered until the blonde had woken up and settled into the new circumstances, if she ever did.

Sighing, she clutched her side where Finn had managed to hit her and stood up, stripping herself of her weapons and clothes, changing Brittany as well. As she studied some of the new cuts and scrapes on her body, she sighed and carefully limped over to her dresser, the nights events finally catching up to her and wearing on her already battle-worn body.

Painfully pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a wifebeater, she limped over to the bed and laid down beside Brittany on the bed, wishing that the blonde was ok and excepting the new gift that she'd given her, hoping that somehow it had saved her life. Placing a hand on Brittany's stomach, over their baby, Santana sighed as a silent tear ran down her cheek and she allowed herself fall into asleep, hoping that somehow she could at least get a little bit of a rest before she had to face the next day and find out the fate of the love of her life and their baby.

Brittany on the other hand was having a less than peaceful sleep, experiencing a dream that she knew she couldn't wake up from, having to face the haunting images that were now coursing through her brain.

* * *

_Brittany rushed along the sidewalk, hoping that she could beat the lunchtime rush at her favorite diner, named 'Sugar's'. As she hurried in, she sighed in relief when she saw only a few people dotted around the diner. Pulling the duffel bag that was slung over her shoulder up higher, she joined the line until she found a seat at the counter and sat down, glancing around her as she waited for Sugar to serve her._

_As she glanced around, she saw the most beautiful Latina at the end of the bar, and froze, wondering how somebody could be so perfect. She quickly turned her head back towards the front and tried to stop herself from glancing over at her. She was broke from her thoughts by none other than Sugar herself._

_"Hey Brittany, what can I get for you today?"_

_"Just the usual" She said, her gaze unconsciously turning back to the Latina._

_"Like what you see?" Sugar grinned, putting the money that Brittany had just handed her into the cash register._

_Brittany blushed a deep shade of red and turned back to her friend. "Shut up"_

_"You like her, don't you?"_

_"No I don't" Brittany said defensively._

_"Yes you do. If you want to know, she's single"_

_Brittany and Sugar gazed at the Latina before Brittany realized what she was doing and turned away. "Shut up" She growled, blushing even more._

_"Say what you will, you like her"_

_Brittany just ignored her as she focused on waiting for her food. A while later after Brittany had gotten her food, the Latina finished and paid._

_"Thanks Sugar. I'll see you tomorrow"_

_Brittany melted at the sound of her voice and dreamily watched as she left the diner. Turning back to her food, she finished and got up, pulling the duffel bag up onto her shoulder._

_"Bye Sugar"_

_"Bye Britt"_

_Brittany walked out of the diner and turned to leave, only to walk straight into someone, making them drop whatever they were carrying._

_"I'm so sorry" Brittany said, crouching down along with the other person to help them pick up the stuff that they'd dropped._

_Their hands brushed against each other and when Brittany looked up, she smiled, finding the Latina that had left the diner not too long ago._

_"Sorry" She blushed, handing the tanned woman one of the folders that she'd dropped and stood up along with her._

_"It's no problem. Hey, weren't you in Sugar's just a few minutes ago? You were sat at the counter weren't you?"_

_Brittany found herself blushing again. "Yeah. I wanted to beat the lunchtime rush before I was due to meet my best friend."_

_"Really? I always go in there to beat the lunchtime rush as well"_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah. I usually go in earlier but I was a little late today. Oh, by the way my name's Santana" She said holding out her hand._

_Brittany smiled and shook it. "My names Brittany"_

_"Pretty name. Look, I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah, see you tomorrow"_

_"Bye Brittany"_

_"Bye Santana" She said, grinning as she watched Latina walk off and disappear into the crowd of people heading away from the diner._

* * *

_It had been a month since Brittany and Santana had first met and now they were hanging out like best friends were, and Brittany couldn't help but want them to be more. She really liked the Latina, but she didn't know if she felt the same way. _

_They were currently sat on the Blonde's bed watching TV. Brittany's attention drifted from the show that they were watching to the Latina that was sat next to her._

_"San?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Go ahead" She said, focusing away from the TV and to Brittany._

_"Do you like me?"_

_Santana froze before realizing she had to answer. "Um, what do you mean?" She had to make sure Brittany was talking about 'liking, liking' her_

_"I really like you Santana, and I know we're supposed to take things like this slowly, but I want to be more than friends"_

_Santana gulped as the reality of the situation sunk in along with Brittany's words. Taking a deep breath, she answered. "Yes, I do like you"_

_"So...do you want to like, go out? Maybe be more than friends?"_

_"I would like that"_

_Brittany squealed in happiness. Looking in each others eyes, they smiled, suddenly both becoming nervous. Brittany let a smile tug at the corners of her lips and moved forward slightly, closing the gap between them. They nervously ducked their heads and slowly moved closer together until they could feel each others breath on their faces. Both smiling, they finally closed the gap and their lips joined together in a breathtaking kiss._

_When they pulled away, they both smiled at each other, knowing that what they had just shared was better than any other kisses that they'd experienced. It was something special and from that moment on they were inseparable._

* * *

_A few months later..._

_Santana and Brittany were both sat on a bench viewing the sunset as it set over the sea in front of them. Brittany was happily curled into Santana, her head resting on her chest as the Latina had her arms wrapped around her holding her tightly._

_Santana gulped nervously and held Brittany just that little bit tighter, the blonde instantly noticing._

_"San? Everything ok?"_

_Santana nodded. "Yes, of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"_

_"It's just that you hold me tighter when you want to tell me something. Is there something you want to tell me?"_

_Santana sighed, knowing she had to do it sometime or another, or else she would never do it. "Britt, we've been together for a while now and you're really amazing and I just wanted you to know something"_

_"What? Whatever it is you can tell me Santana"_

_Santana took a deep breath. "Brittany, I love you"_

_Brittany smiled at the Latina and sniffled as she wiped a stray tear away from her face, knowing that she'd waited to hear those words come from Santana's mouth since the day they'd met._

_"I love you too" Brittany smiled, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and pulling her in for a breathtaking kiss._

_"You really love me?" Santana asked as she looked into Brittany's eyes._

_"Yes. I love you Santana. More than anything else in the entire world. Proudly so."_

* * *

Santana slowly woke up to find herself in the same position she'd fell asleep in. Her hand was still resting on Brittany's stomach and she was still facing the blonde, who was still unconscious.

Painfully sitting up, she felt yesterday's events catch up with her body, all of her bumps and bruises and scrapes protesting as she got up and moved across the room to get changed. The adrenaline had definitely worn off since the previous night. Thinking better of it, she knew a shower was in order as last night she'd went straight to bed. Maybe it would do her good. So she entered the bathroom and had a shower before getting changed into some casual clothes, desperate to find out whether her and Brittany's baby were ok.

She limped into the kitchen and clutched her side as she headed for the fridge, only to be stopped by Rachel placing a hand on her back.

"Take it easy Santana. I'll make you breakfast. Sit up at the bar and rest. Quinn will be here soon"

"Thanks Rach" Santana said, hugging the brunette.

"No problem."

She limped over to the breakfast bar and sat down, watching as Rachel went about making pancakes.

"How is she?" Rachel asked, mixing the batter.

Santana sighed. "Still unconscious. She seems fine but we won't know until she wakes up in three days time"

"That's how long it takes to turn?"

"Yep. Three whole days of being out of it"

"What do you think goes on in their mind whilst they're blacked out?"

"Anything. It can be nightmares, memories, dreams, anything you can think of. In Brittany's case it will more than likely be memories that are extremely personal to her, like meeting me etc. I just hope she's ok"

"She will be Santana. You did all you could."

"I hope so."

"Is Ling going to check your baby today?"

"Yeah. She's gonna do it after breakfast."

"You and Britt's baby will be fine Santana. I just know it"

"Thanks Rach."

Quinn soon entered the room and kissed Rachel, but they kept it quick, knowing that Santana would be upset at the fact that she couldn't do any of that right now.

"Hey San" Quinn greeted, sitting at the breakfast bar next to her best friend.

"Hey"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm in pain and I'm anxious to find out whether or not my baby's ok. I need the both of them to be ok. They're everything to me Quinn"

"I know. And if I know Britt like I do, she'll be ok. She's tough"

"I know she is. But that doesn't erase the fact that she's unconscious and I don't know if she's turning yet"

"It doesn't. I wonder what the hell happened to her"

"Whatever it was, Finn paid for it with his life"

They were interrupted by Puck entering the room. He walked up to Santana and slapped her in the middle of her back, earning a large groan from the Latina who then coughed and wheezed in pain.

"Puck!" Quinn yelled, her hand rubbing Santana's back as the Latina coughed.

"What?!"

"Santana went through a hell of a lot last night and you just hurt her!"

"Sorry I didn't know. Chill Fabray!" He said, grabbing a box of cereal. "Sorry S" he apologized before leaving the room again.

"S, you ok?" Quinn asked once he'd left, still rubbing comforting circles over Santana's back.

"I think so"

"Did Artie check you over last night?" Rachel asked as she flipped another pancake.

"Yeah, but only for surface wounds. We were too focused on Brittany to really take the time to look at me"

"Maybe you could get checked over once Ling's had a look at Brittany" Rachel suggested.

"I think I might take you up on that. Oh, and before I forget, Quinn"

"Yeah?"

"We can't feed on Alicia until after Britt's woken up"

"Why not?"

"Because she wants Alicia to be untouched I guess, plus the blood will be more richer."

"Good point. Come on, let's eat" She said as Rachel placed a plate down in front of each of them.

* * *

Ling followed Santana into her and Brittany's room, closing the door behind her. Santana perched on her side of the bed as the doctor did a thorough check of her girlfriend. She couldn't bear to watch. When Ling was done, Santana looked up at her.

"So?"

"I can confirm that Brittany is indeed turning, and your baby is completely fine, which I have to say is a miracle."

"But what will it be?"

"As Brittany's blood and DNA changes, that will eventually run through your baby, slightly changing their DNA too. Your child will be a vampire, but won't start developing vampire traits until their tenth birthday. After that they will grow fangs and become a fully fledged vampire, or so we think so"

"What do yo u mean?"

"Santana, this has never happened before. A baby has never survived in its mother's womb as the mother has been turned. Last night you basically took Brittany's life and turned her from a human to a vampire. That was a massive change to Brittany's body, and they baby would have surely died as soon as Brittany stopped breathing. But, whatever God's blessed you, you should be thanking them right now, because as far as I can tell Brittany is becoming a vampire and your baby is completely unharmed."

"Thank you Ling. Thank you so much"

"My pleasure Santana. Take it easy. All we have to do now is wait for her to wake up."

* * *

_Brittany could barely contain herself whilst she waited for her girlfriend to arrive. Santana had told her that she would meet her at the park that afternoon, as she had some stuff to do that morning. So, here she was: sat on a bench overlooking the duck pond whilst she waited for Santana to arrive._

_A megawatt grin plastered her face when she saw the Latina come into view holding a large picnic basket and a small gift bag._

_"Hey baby" She greeted, kissing Brittany softly on the lips._

_"Hi. Is that for us?" Brittany asked, looking down at the basket in Santana's left hand._

_"Yep. I spent all morning preparing it"_

_"Well, knowing you, it's most probably got lots of treats in it."_

_"You bet. Wanna sit by the duck pond?"_

_Brittany beamed. "Yes!"_

_Santana smiled, linking her right arm with Britt's as they started walking down the grassy bank until they were situated in front of the pond. Brittany went to sit down but was stopped by Santana._

_"Hold on"_

_Brittany grinned as Santana laid out a picnic blanket, then helping her to sit down before sitting down herself and opening the basket. Sharing lingering looks and loving smiles, they happily ate the lunch that Santana had prepared for them before curling up next to each other on the blanket, Brittany resting her head on Santana's shoulder._

_"I have something for you"_

_Santana looked down at her. "What?"_

_"Here" Brittany reached over to the pink bag next to the picnic basket and handed it to Santana._

_Santana sat up a little as she inspected the bag. She carefully opened it and inside found a small toy cat the same color as Lord Tubbington with a red heart on its stomach and a pale pink nose._

_"Now, I know you don't like Lord Tubbington, but I saw this and it reminded me of you"_

_Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled. "It's amazing Britt"_

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were currently sat in their bedroom, enjoying the peace and quiet that it offered them.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"You should talk to Santana"

"Why?"

"Because from what I could tell earlier, she was pretty upset. I've never seen her like this. I think it would do her good to talk to somebody about it, and who better than her best friend?"

"I know. I guess I should. She gets crazy when she keeps stuff like this inside. Once Ling's checked over Britt I'll go talk to her" Quinn said, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

Rachel momentarily put down her book to kiss her back before picking it up again and starting to read from the place she left off. That was, until they heard a knock on the door. Rachel looked up at Quinn, who shrugged, and then at the door.

"Come in" Quinn said, turning so that her feet were dangling off the bed.

Santana peeped her head in. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, come on in" Rachel said, putting her book down.

Santana nodded an entered the room. "What is it S? Is Britt ok?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Britt's fine. In fact, she's more than fine"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Ling confirmed that she's turning"

"Santana, that's great" Rachel smiled, standing up to hug her.

"That's really great S" Quinn said as she hugged her after Rachel let go.

"I also wanted to let you know something else"

"What?" The blonde asked as she put and arm around Rachel.

"That the baby's perfectly fine."

Quinn grinned and she carefully pulled Santana into a tight embrace. "S, that's amazing. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks"

"That's great Santana. That's amazing news. I told you they'd both be fine" Rachel beamed, pulling Santana in for a hug.

"Yeah, thanks you guys. I wanted you to be the first ones to know"

"We appreciate it" Rachel said, wrapping an arm around Quinn's waist.

"Go and be with her" Quinn said, smiling.

"I'll see you two later" Santana said, grinning as she exited the room.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Santana was sat next to Brittany playing on her iPad, trying her best to amuse herself and rid her mind of the thoughts that wouldn't stop circling.

She heard a knock at the door and told them to come in. Quinn peeped her head in and saw Santana look up from what she was doing.

"Hey Q. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

Santana thought about it for a few moments, glancing over at Brittany and then back to her best friend. "Yeah, sure"

She got up and turned off her iPad before getting up and following Quinn out of the room, the two of them heading to the TV room, which was fortunately empty. Sitting down on one of the couches, Quinn turned to her best friend.

"You OK?"

Santana knew what Quinn was trying to do, and decided that whatever thoughts she had were probably best being spoken than being bottled up inside.

"Not really"

"Wanna talk about it?" Quinn asked, knowing that this conversation could go one of two ways. Santana could give in and talk about what she was feeling, or she could put her walls up and close herself off from the world, keeping all of those thoughts trapped inside.

"I guess so"

Recovering from her surprise that Santana actually wanted to talk, Quinn got on with it. "What's going on through your head?"

Santana sighed. "I don't know. I guess one of the things I've been thinking about is how Britt got in that state in the first place."

"I know. Same here."

"It's just that she was in such a state that I could feel her slipping away. Whatever the hell Finn did to her, we won't know until she wakes up. But, I'm gonna have to wait as I don't wanna push her. When she wakes up she's gonna be confused and scared and if I didn't turn her right, she could want to try and rip out all of our throats"

"That won't happen"

"Yeah, but it might"

"S, it won't. Trust me. As you're best friend, I know that you've done everything you can for your girlfriend, and I know that you as a vampire won't have turned her bad. Brittany's better than that, and I have faith that she'll be just fine"

Santana sighed in defeat, her shoulder's slumping. "I guess you're right. We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, what about Tina and Marley? What's the situation on the babies?"

Quinn shrugged. "I think they're looking now, but from what I've heard they haven't found anything"

Santana nodded, and said person walked through the door. "Hey guys" Tina greeted, sitting down on Santana's free side.

"Hey T" Santana and Quinn greeted.

"So, what's going on?"

"Quinn here was just helping me get some things off my chest"

"Like what?"

"Like how Brittany got so beaten up, and how I don't know what she's gonna be like when she's turned."

"She won't be bad"

"That's what Q said"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering where you were at with babies that your girlfriend found."

"I've already been looking, but I haven't found anything. It's looking like we're not gonna find anything at all, no matter how hard I try"

"Tech freak Chang can't find anything?" Santana joked.

Tina grinned. "Shut up"

"Sorry. Anyway, if you can't, you're gonna have to make a decision soon"

"I know. I've gotta talk to Marley about that. She's in the kitchen if you wanna go see them. You haven't really left Britt's side since you got back"

"I know. I think I might just go and see them"

Tina smiled. "Be my guest"

Santana grinned and stood up, Quinn and Tina following her out of the room and to the kitchen. She walked towards Marley and her smile grew even wider, Tina and Quinn standing in the doorway watching from a distance.

"Hey Marley. I haven't really had a chance to greet these two since we got back."

Marley looked up at Santana. "It's ok Santana, I understand. You wanted to make sure that Brittany was ok. Here"

Marley handed Santana one of the babies and smiled as she held the other one. Santana grinned as she watched the small baby look up at her with wide eyes. "Hey, baby girl." Looking up at Marley, she asked; "Is that her sister?"

"Yeah"

Tina looked at her girlfriend, who met her gaze and shared a knowing look with each other before looking back down at the baby in her arms.

As Santana looked down at the baby in her arms, she couldn't help but think about how this would be her own baby in her arms in a couple of months. For a few moments she'd thought that her and Brittany's baby might not survive, but she had been blessed by the God's above and her baby had been spared. Not to mention her and Brittany. They had both been spared the pain of losing a child, and Santana swore that she would do everything she could to make sure that her Brittany's baby would live safely and unharmed.

Quinn watched her best friend wipe a stray tear away from her cheek as she started rocking the baby in her arms. She smiled, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Did you talk to her?" Rachel whispered, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder the best she could.

"Yeah." She nodded. "She seems to be a little better now, so it wasn't for nothing."

"How did you get her here?"

"Tina"

Rachel looked over at Tina expectantly. "Santana was asking about whether or not we'd found anything on who these babies might belong to, but we hadn't and then I suggested that she come and see them as she hasn't really left Britt's side since she got back. Then, here we are."

Rachel nodded and kissed Quinn's shoulder lovingly. "It's good to see her happy. I haven't seen her this happy in a while"

"Agreed" Quinn said, smiling as Santana handed the baby back to Marley and then took the other one.

* * *

Brittany's consciousness fought for dominance over her dreams, but she couldn't break free of this never-ending dream. It felt as if she was being forced to view these events over and over, like they were on a never-ending loop and it was driving her crazy.

Once again failing to gain control of her own mind, she slipped back into the images that were plaguing her. The longer this constant blackness of no control carried on, she felt the dreams getting more and more darker, turning into some kind of never-ending nightmare. Her mind skimmed over even more important memories, this time more recent.

Thoughts of Santana getting hurt by the wooden stake assaulted her mind, and she felt the desperation of knowing that she might not survive seep into her soul once more, wondering whoever could make her relive that horrible aching pain that she thought she'd buried when Santana got better.

Then thoughts of them moving house and Santana telling her what she was seeped into her mind, and then that led to thoughts of the Latina feeding on her for the first time, the utter bliss she felt, as if nothing else could ever beat that feeling of ecstasy.

As the thoughts of Santana feeding on her for the first time washed over her brain and faded out, she was yet again bombarded by another important memory. The pain and fear that she felt when she found out she was pregnant coursed over her mind. That day she had felt nothing but fear, scared that the one person that she loved most in this world would reject her. That she would leave her lonely, no one but her to raise the baby. But then a small wave of warmth wormed its way under her skin, reminding her of how happy Santana had been and how accepting she was of her situation.

When she felt it, it sprouted into even more thoughts to something much more recent, Santana making her promise to make her her wife. Maybe the darkness was clouding her mind, but as Brittany dreamed of all these things, she knew that no matter how much pain there was, she would get through it and Santana would be waiting on the other side.

* * *

By the time Santana had made it through the rest of the day, she went back to her and Brittany's bedroom to find the blonde in the same position as when she left her.

She moved in closer and knelt on the floor by Brittany's side, taking the blonde's hand in her own. Looking up at her, a tear rolled down her face, eventually letting out a sob as she collapsed next to her, her forehead resting against the edge of the bed. This was the first time that she'd allowed herself to cry since she'd gotten back. Sobs racked her body as she let out all the pain and anguish she felt flow out of her.

She'd tried so hard to protect Brittany from this life. This was the dark side of her, and she'd once vowed to never even let Brittany on to what she was. But, things changed and life got in the way. It was inevitable that the business with Finn would make her life a living hell, but she didn't expect it to affect her and the team so much that it would threaten Brittany and Rachel's safety. She had never meant for it to get so out of hand. It just happened, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. That led to her doing the one thing she'd never thought she'd ever be doing, telling Brittany, sweet innocent Brittany what she was.

It had pained her to do it, but recently she had been thinking about their future, and she knew that she would have had to make a choice sooner or later. She lived forever. Brittany didn't. Life made that choice for her, and she had no choice but to tell Brittany what she was, hoping for the best that the woman that she loved the most in the whole wide world would accept her and not think she was a freak. When Brittany had accepted her, she had felt a feeling that she hadn't felt since she was human. The basic feeling of being accepted for exactly who she was, and she was determined to try and keep it to herself. Call herself selfish, but she wanted something for herself for once. However, that feeling hadn't lasted for long when the woman she loved had told her that she was pregnant.

At first Santana had felt nothing but pure fear run through her body, but looking into Brittany's eyes she knew that her girlfriend needed her more. After all, she was the one that was pregnant. She saw the fear and pain in Brittany's eyes and knew that she had feared that she'd lose everything if she told her the news. But Santana knew that Brittany wasn't like that. They way that they worked now was to never keep anything from each other, and she knew that Brittany would never keep something like this from her. It just wasn't in her nature. Knowing that Brittany had feared her answer, Santana decided to take it in her stride. Brittany was her everything and no matter what faced them, they would face it together, and she accepted the gift that they had been given.

The next hurdle she had to face was the fact that Brittany wouldn't be with her forever, no matter what she told her. Again, life made that choice for her, and Finn had done something to Brittany that took the very life out of her. She had felt her girlfriend so close to death that she knew that she had no choice but to try and turn her. It was their only viable answer and it had to be done. No one else but Santana had that choice, and she'd held Brittany's life in her hands. She had to make the call. She had risked it, and by taking that risk, she hoped that she'd spared herself the pain of losing not only Brittany, but their unborn child.

Now, she had made her choice, and they wouldn't know what Brittany had gone through until she had woken up. The few hours after she had woken up for the first time would be the most crucial in deciding what kind of vampire she would turn out as. They had to play it safe or Brittany would be lost forever, no matter if she was 'alive' or not. Santana didn't know what the next few days would hold for them, but she hoped to God that for once life would take her side and bring her some good news instead of bad.

Now, here she was, crying by her girlfriend's side. Tears of pain mixed with tears of relief that she had finally ended it with Finn, and she had put an end to the dark cloud that had hovered over her head the past few months. It was a big feat. She had killed her master, the one who made her what she was, and it hadn't been an easy task. Then again, it wasn't supposed to be. It was meant to be hard, impossible even. But with the help of her friends, family even, she had achieved something that she never had thought was possible. And she was thankful. Now, all she wanted to do was rest, but she knew she couldn't. She had to make sure that Brittany was safe, and she wouldn't rest until she was.

* * *

TBC


	2. Waking Up

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_**Important note**: I just want to warn you guys that parts of this chapter are quite dark as their flashbacks into Santana's past. The start of the chapter is one of these parts, so I just wanted to warn you as it deals with some sort of heavy stuff. With that said, read on._

* * *

_Santana struggled against the restraints that were bound around her wrists, hanging her up to the inside of a completely red, small booth. The cramped walls, including the roof were lined with a red velvet material that looked heavy and pricey to the naked eye. Blood coated the floor around her feet and she was bleeding from many places all over her body._

_Bruises adorned her arms and legs and she was covered in scrapes and cuts along every piece of exposed skin. Her left eyebrow pressed down on her eye, being swollen and red as it wasn't treated or attended to when she'd been hit._

_The bare thoughts alone of Finn beating her made her whimper, wishing nothing more than to be dead. She was in excruciating pain and she couldn't feel her left leg after she'd been kicked many times. The same leg was what was creating the puddle of blood down around her feet, trickling down her skin and onto the floor. She'd been cut by a sharp dagger on the upper thigh and the ghastly wound had been left to bleed without any medical attention._

_She wished to be away from here and with her family but she knew that she would never see them again, and as she struggled to wrestle her arms free of the tight material restraints, she knew it was futile, as she would never gain the strength to even stand up let alone get out of this place._

_So she wept. Angry tears ran down her sweat and blood stained face, mixing with the dirt that caked her appearance. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know how long she would be here and judging by what had gone on since she arrived, she didn't know if she was getting out alive. It had been so long since she had been here that she wasn't sure how many days or weeks had passed and every day when her daily beating came she lost just a little more hope than the day before and she felt herself slowly giving up. She had already physically given up, knowing that no one was coming for her, and she waited for the day when she would get out of this hell. If she ever did._

_Her friends had arrived with her, but she didn't know if they were OK or even still alive. Now they were the only family she had left. She'd heard loud screams but she couldn't tell if it was Quinn or Tina, as there had been multiple booths and multiple girls. The not knowing fueled the tears that continued leaking from her eyes and she whimpered at the wave of pain that seemed never-ending, physically or mentally. She was exhausted, and she couldn't wait for this to end._

_The curtain to her booth opened and Finn smirked as he walked in, rolling up his sleeves. Santana winced at the sight of him, knowing that every cut, every bruise, every scrape, every injury on her body was caused by him._

_"Hello Santana" He grinned, his fangs in full view._

_Santana now knew without a doubt what he was. He was a monster. He was something she'd only heard tales of. She was pretty sure he was what they called a 'vampire' and she knew he had her life in the palms of his over-sized hands._

_Looking at him, Santana stayed quiet. "Not speaking today Miss Lopez? Well, that is a shame." He then readied his fist and held it against her stomach. "Are you sure that you don't want to speak?"_

_Santana whimpered at his closeness. "Why are you doing this to me?" She gritted out, the pain she was feeling tugging at her throat._

_Finn laughed. "I'm preparing you" He said, stepping back a bit._

_"What for?"_

_"To give you your 'gift'"_

_"But why beat me?"_

_"Because I like my food tender, Miss Lopez, and you are just right. Your turn is now"_

_"Wha-" Santana didn't get to finish her sentence._

_Finn cut her off with a lightning fast, hard punch to the face, hitting her on her bad eyebrow. Santana yelped in pain and he hit her in the same place again before licking his knuckles and smirking. He winked at her and before she knew what was happening he lunged forward, his in-human fangs sinking deep into her neck._

_She cried as hot tears ran down her face, trying not to scream out as Finn sucked her blood, holding her tightly. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. All she wanted to do was kick him away, but she didn't have the strength to break free of his strong hold and the restraints around her wrists. She knew she was in trouble._

_When she finally gave up, knowing that she couldn't win, she felt him suck the very life out of her. She was weak already, but him doing what he was doing was sucking whatever strength and life she had left. Before long, he pulled away and the last thing she saw was his evil smirk before she passed out._

* * *

The next day was full of well wishes and comforting but as much as Santana appreciated her teams good intentions, she just wanted to be left alone. It's not that she didn't want them, she just didn't want to be treated any differently. She didn't want to dwell on the idea that Brittany might not be OK. She couldn't bear the thought of the blonde being hurt, let alone turning into what she was. Brittany was her everything.

That afternoon, Blaine and Quinn had convinced Santana to have some 'guy' time with them, so that Rachel could go and see her best friend. Santana had agreed and told Rachel to let her know if anything changed, and gone off with her friends.

Once Santana was gone, Rachel quietly entered Santana and Brittany's room and found the blonde in the same position, laying completely still. She perched herself on Santana's side of the bed and took her friend's hand into her own.

"Hey Britt, it's me, Rachel. I came to see you. Sorry that I didn't do it sooner, but I wanted to let Santana have some time with you. I know that this is hard, but I need you to be OK. I've seen Santana these past few days and she's proved to me that she wants you in her life more than anything else. When you were taken, I saw the pain in her eyes. I saw how she stopped at nothing to find you, and I saw how she did the only thing she could to save you. I really hope that you're OK, because I really need my best friend. I swear that I'll spend more time with you and we'll do more things together, nut you need to be OK first, and if what Santana did worked, than I owe her a thank you. We've been through so much these past few months, what with finding out what Santana and Quinn really are, but I know that even as you become one, you will come back from this. I know you Brittany, you're my best friend. Please be OK"

Rachel sniffled as she wiped away her tears and kissed Brittany on the forehead, then leaving the room to go and find Quinn. She knew her best friend was going to be OK, she just needed Brittany to believe that.

* * *

After that day of painful waiting, Santana had made it to the day that Brittany was due to wake up. It was scary for her, but Santana knew that she had her friends backing her up, and that gave her faith that everything might just turn out OK. She knew that after Finn's defeat she should have been calm and relaxed, but she didn't have that chance as life had gotten in her way and hurt the one person she swore to protect.

So, knowing that she had her teams full support, she had arranged that very morning for Quinn and Tina to help her the moment Brittany woke up. She would then call Ling, who would then check her over and talk them through the next steps of the turning process.

That morning Santana called her best friends into the TV room to discuss her plans.

"OK guys, I need to ask a favor of you"

"What is it?" Tina asked.

"Ling told me that I had to be careful when Brittany woke up. We don't know what way she could turn when she does, and I need people with me if Brittany turns violent. This is hard for me to ask, but I need you two to be there with me if this happens. This is my girlfriend, but this is a newborn, and newborns tend to be antsy when they wake up, as we know from when we turned. I trust you two more that anybody else, and that's why I'm asking you to be there for me when Brittany wakes up"

Tina and Quinn looked at each other before facing their nervous friend. "Of course I've got your back" Quinn said.

"Same here. I've got your back so count me in" Tina added.

"Come here" Quinn smiled and pulled Santana in for a hug, Tina then joining in making it a group hug.

"Thanks guys. I really don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best friends I could ever ask for"

Tina grinned. "Aww, thanks San. I didn't know you cared so much"

Santana playfully shoved her away. "Shut up" She said, blushing.

Quinn laughed. "Seriously though, we'll be there when she wakes up. Just let us know wand we'll be right there."

* * *

And here she was later that day, stood by the door that led onto the balcony, on a quiet, snowy afternoon, watching as the snow fell in thick reams outside. Memories of the morning when they made up after their fight crossed her mind, and she sighed, turning around to face the bed where Brittany was lying unconsciously. She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down next to her, taking her hand into her own.

"Britt..." She sighed. "I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I really need you." Her voice cracked and she took a shaky breath before continuing. "Things have changed, and I don't know if you remember but you were really hurt when we found you and I changed you. I don't know how you're gonna react, but I do know that I'm gonna be here with you every step of the way. I know that we've been through so much together in the past few months but we'll get through it together, I just know it. And if I know you as well as I think I do, I know that you're gonna get through this, because you're strong and you're tough, and I believe in you. That much I know is true. I love you Brittany, more than anything in this entire world. You're my duck, and you not only have to do this for me, but for our baby. I love you, proudly so."

She wiped a stray tear away from her face and sniffled as she clutched Brittany's hand within her own. She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she felt the hand in hers squeeze back. Her head snapped up to look at Brittany.

"Britt? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand"

She felt Brittany squeeze back, so not letting go, she grabbed her phone and told Tina, Quinn and Ling that Brittany was finally waking up.

Quinn looked over at her phone on the nightstand when Santana's ringtone came through. She looked up at Rachel, who she was resting on, and grabbed the phone to answer it before laying back down in her girlfriend's arms.

"Hey S, something wrong?"

_"Brittany's waking up"_

"OK, I'll be right there"

Quinn then hung up the phone. "What did Santana want?"

"Brittany's waking up"

Not needing to say anymore, Quinn immediately stood up, kissing Rachel and then leaving.

Tina was kissing her way down Marley's neck, teasing her by raking her fangs down her pulse point when her phone went off. She sighed and collapsed down next to her girlfriend before grabbing her phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"T, Brittany's waking up"_

"I'll be right there"

She hung up her phone and shot up off the bed.

"Tina, what's wrong?"

"Brittany's waking up"

Marley nodded, knowing that she could let the interruption slip this time, and let Tina go to her best friend.

When Tina and Quinn had made it to Santana and Brittany's room, Ling was already there checking the blonde over.

"OK" The Asian woman said. "She could wake up any moment now"

Santana nodded and the four of them watched as Brittany slowly woke up from her comatose state. The Latina sat by Brittany's side and held onto her hand tightly as she watched her wake up.

Brittany slowly but surely opened her eyes and Santana looked up at Ling and then back down at her. "Britt?" She asked cautiously.

"S-Sa-Santana?" Brittany gasped out, her voice hoarse.

Santana smiled, tears threatening to spill out from her eyes. "Yeah, it's me, Santana"

Brittany focused on the Latina and tried to smile, but it came out as a frown, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It's OK Britt, I've got you"

Santana moved forward and took the blonde into her arms, Brittany sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone else in the room watched on as Brittany let herself breakdown in Santana's arms. Soon enough, when she had finished, Brittany let Santana wipe away the tears from her face before they shared a loving kiss.

"How do you feel?" Ling asked.

"I feel...I feel different"

"How?"

"I feel as if my body's changed. What happened?"

Santana looked at her. "You don't remember?"

"I remember you telling me that I was dying, and then you told me it would hurt before you bit me"

"So you remember when Santana bit you?" Ling asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because that's the only reason why you're still with us"

"What?"

"If Santana hadn't done what she had, you wouldn't be here. "How are you feeling now?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

"Just let us know if you feel anything, OK? It's essential that you do"

"OK"

* * *

Half an hour later...

Santana and Ling, including Tina and Quinn were all sat with Brittany to make sure that she was OK. Brittany looked over at Santana, who was sat next to her and squeezed her hand.

"You OK Britt?" Santana asked quietly.

"My teeth hurt"

Ling looked up from her phone. "How so?"

"They just do. Like toothache but more painful"

"She's teething"

"What do you mean?"

"She's growing her fangs"

Brittany looked at Santana with a shocked expression on her face. "Santana, what's happening to me?"

"Calm Britt. Take a deep breath and I'll tell you." Brittany did as she was told, Santana holding her hands tightly. "OK, so what I did was give you a second chance at life. Believe me when I say I wasn't ready to do it either, but I did, and you're here. Britt, you ARE growing fangs, and your body IS changing. This is just one of the ways in which it will do that. What I'm trying to say is that you're one of us now. You're a vampire"

Brittany absorbed everything Santana told her and thought about it for a few minutes. "I'm really a vampire?" Santana nodded. "But, how?"

"Because I turned you."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days"

"And I'm growing fangs?"

Santana nodded, Ling walking up to them. "Here, I know it's for a baby but it will help. Just chew and bite on this. It'll help ease the pain."

Ling handed Brittany a blue rubber teething ring shaped like a fish. Brittany took it and looked at Santana who urged her on before biting down on it, instantly feeling relief. Santana kissed her on the forehead before getting up to speak with Ling.

"So what's next?"

"In about half an hour her eyesight will change. She'll temporarily be blinded for about five minutes before her eyes adjust. Her iris will change color until it's completely white and the edges will be tinged with the original color."

"How long will that last?"

"After she's got her vision back, her eyes won't go back to their original color for at least three days"

Santana nodded before sitting down next to the blonde once more. "Britt? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Brittany nodded as she kept chewing on the teething ring. Santana would have found it cute if it weren't for their current situation.

"In about half an hour you're gonna go blind"

"What?"

"Don't be alarmed. It will only last for five minutes. You're eyes are gonna change color"

"What do you mean?"

"The iris, which is the colored part, is gonna go completely white, and that's gonna last for about three days, OK?"

Brittany nodded. "OK. I trust you"

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde on the forehead. They then sat there as the Latina counted the minutes one by one, anxious to get this over with. When the time came, she notified everybody else in the room and took hold of Brittany's hands. Looking up, she took one last look at Brittany's beautiful blue eyes before she saw a small white dot appear in the center of each pupil.

"Ling, she's got white dots in the center of each eye"

Ling took a look. "Her eyes are changing. OK, Brittany your vision is going to slowly disappear for a few moments"

"OK"

She gripped Santana's hand's tightly as she felt her vision start to blur.

"Santana, everything's going blurry"

"Don't worry, I'm right here Britt. I'm not going anywhere"

Reassured by this, Brittany calmed as her vision went completely. Five minutes later, when she regained it, Santana couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes had disappeared and left a ghostly white space in its wake.

"Can I see?" Brittany asked, her hands still gripping Santana's tightly.

"Of course you can. T, can you get the hand mirror from our bathroom?"

Tina nodded and hurried into Santana and Brittany's bathroom, returning with the requested item. She handed Santana the mirror, who let go of Brittany's hands and held it up in front of her.

Brittany stared at her lifeless and ghostly eyes in the mirror. "I'm gonna be like this for the next three days?"

Ling nodded. "Yes. Then they'll go back to their normal color It's just that your eyes are adjusting to their new 'upgrades' if you will. Once your body has adjusted to these upgrades, your vision will be normal again. It's how we can see so far in the distance and human's can't"

Brittany sighed, knowing that she would just have to deal with it, and made Santana take away the mirror, not being able to look at herself. Knowing that her body was changing scared her, as she couldn't believe that she technically dead to the world. It scared her that she was becoming a creature that hardly anybody knew existed. But she knew that she'd get through it because not only did she know her maker, but she was her girlfriend and lover. Santana would do anything to help her get through this.

* * *

10 minutes later...

Brittany looked over at Santana who was trying to occupy herself with her thoughts. Leaning over, Brittany took her hand.

"Britt, you OK?" She whispered. The dancer shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm thirsty"

"For a drink?"

"No. I'm not quite sure actually"

Santana looked down at her watch and then up at Ling, who checked her own watch.

"It's time" The Asian woman said.

"It's time for what? Santana what's going on?"

"Britt, that's not just any thirst, that's the thirst."

"For blood?"

"Yes"

Brittany looked down at herself. "Oh God, what's happening to me?"

"Calm down Britt. It's natural. The thirst is a part of what we are as vampires and now it's a part of you. Just know that whatever's going to happen, we're all here to help you. When you get really thirsty, let me know OK?"

Brittany looked at Santana's serious expression and took a deep breath before calming herself. "OK, I trust you"

15 minutes after thirst has set in...

"Santana I'm really thirsty"

"OK, T, go and get Alicia"

Tina nodded and rushed out of the room to get Alicia. She bumped into Rachel and Marley on the way.

"Tina, where are you going in such a rush?" Marley asked.

"I can't stop. I need to get Alicia. Brittany's thirst set in"

"Thirst? As in thirst for blood?" Rachel asked.

Tina nodded and heard Santana shout from her and Brittany's room. "TINA! GET ALICIA NOW!"

Tina shrugged at the two women and rushed off to get Alicia. When they entered the room Santana and Quinn were restraining Brittany to the bed, who's behavior had suddenly taken a turn for the worse.

Rachel and Marley snuck up to the bedroom door and listened in.

"SANTANA!" Brittany yelled, trying to break free of her and Quinn's restraints on her arms. "I'm so thirsty!" She smelt the air. "I can smell them!"

"Who?"

"Outside the door"

Santana looked at Tina. "Rachel, Marley, leave now! Brittany can smell you!"

Rachel and Marley looked at each other alarmed and hurried off down the corridor. Back in the room, Brittany could now smell just Alicia, the only human in the room.

"Alicia, you need to let her feed off of you" Ling said, holding down Brittany's legs.

"Tina, take Brittany's legs" Santana ordered. Tina did as she was told and took over for Ling by taking hold of Brittany's legs. "OK, Alicia, I need you to be careful, me and Quinn are gonna hold her down, so you're gonna have to maneuver around us. Think you can do that?"

Alicia nodded and move towards Brittany.

"Britt, Britt, I know you're in there. And I know that this is now a part of you but you have to listen to me. You will get through this, I know you will. Alicia is gonna move closer to you, and she's gonna let you feed off of her, OK?"

"Let me at her Santana! I'm so thirsty! I can smell her!" She whimpered.

The thirst felt like a liquid heat running through her veins, needing to be quenched, and Alicia was right there, she could smell the blood running under her skin, and she was being held back. But not without good reason. Santana knew it was hard to hold down her own girlfriend, but it was for her own good. If she broke free, she would drain not only Alicia, but she would smell and track down both Rachel and Marley and drain them too. It was essential that they handled this with care, because one false move and Brittany would be lost to them forever.

Alicia moved forward and got closer to Brittany who had calmed down a little at Santana's words. Ling moved behind the human to make sure nothing bad happened and Alicia held out her arm for Brittany to take. It was better to let her feed off of her arm as letting her feed from the neck meant she could get carried away much more easily.

"Easy" Ling guided.

Alicia held her arm in front of Brittany's face and the blonde moved forward, her fangs now completely grown. Everybody watched as Brittany made contact for the first time and started sucking on Alicia's arm.

Santana looked down at her girlfriend as her body calmed whilst she fed. She never thought she'd ever see the day when her girlfriend would feed off of somebody. When Ling thought that Brittany had had enough, she told Alicia to pull back.

Brittany surprisingly unlatched her mouth from Alicia's wrist and fell back on the bed, her eyes rolling before she passed out.

"She'll be out for about an hour and then wake up" Ling said, wrapping a bandage around Alicia's wrist.

"Then what?" Santana asked, letting go of Brittany's arm.

"She should be a little dazed but her behavior should return to normal."

When Brittany was asleep Santana checked the time and changed into a pair of sweats and a singlet before going out to the kitchen to grab a bottle of blood. Rachel was already there grabbing her own food for her and Quinn.

"Hey Santana" She greeted, taking a bottle of blood out of the fridge.

"Hey Rach"

"How's Britt?"

"She's asleep. Sorry you had to hear her like that"

"No, I'm sorry. Me and Marley shouldn't have been there"

Santana waved her hand as she looked in the fridge. "It's cool. Me and Quinn kept her held down and that's all that matters. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if she'd gotten free"

"What do you mean?"

"If she'd gotten free she would have attacked Alicia and then would have most probably tracked down both you and Marley and drained you"

"Of my blood?" Santana nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Why?"

"Because she's a new-born. Us vampires have an acute sense of smell anyway, but hers is exceptionally strong right now because she's a newborn. She would have sniffed out exactly where you were in a matter of seconds, and if she'd gotten free and drained someone she would have been lost to us, meaning I would have to had to ash her with my sword."

"So it's really true? She's a..."

"A vampire? Yeah. It was so weird"

"What?"

"Seeing her with fangs. She grew them really quickly and the next thing I knew she was feeding on a human for the first time."

"Did she ask about the baby?"

Santana shook her head. "Not yet. But once she wakes up and me and her are alone she'll most probably ask."

"Well, I hope that you have a somewhat peaceful night and if you need anything just know that me and Quinn are down the hall"

"Thanks Rach"

"No problem." She smiled. "I'm gonna hug you now"

Santana grinned back and let the brunette hug her before watching her walk out of the room. Taking a moment to herself, Santana thought about what Brittany was going to ask when she woke up and took a deep breath before leaving the room herself.

She padded through the house and made her way back to her bedroom, sipping her drink along the way, and entered to find a sleeping Brittany. She placed her drink down on the nightstand and walked to the door that overlooked the balcony. She lent against the glass of the door and crossed her arms, looking out onto the snow, which had started falling again.

Taking a few moments to think about what happened that afternoon and think about what Brittany had dreamt about whilst she was unconscious. She ran a hand through her hair as memories of how she was turned ran through her mind. Usually she didn't think about it, as she'd tried to keep it locked away in the very back of her mind, but considering what she'd done to her girlfriend, she couldn't help but think about when she was turned.

Compared to when she was turned Brittany had it pretty easy. No one should have ever had to go through turning like she did. Finn had made it hell, both the before and after. She had no time to adjust to the changes in her body and she had no time to recover before she was shipped halfway across the world again. Thinking about it, Finn had been the cause of both her and Brittany's turning's. He'd changed her, and he'd hurt Brittany so bad that Santana had no choice but to change her into a vampire.

"Santana?"

Santana snapped herself out of her thoughts and turned to find Brittany sitting up on the bed.

"Britt? You OK?"

Brittany rubbed her eyes as Santana joined her on the bed. "Yeah, what happened?"

Santana looked at Brittany's colourless eyes. "You fed and then you passed out for an hour"

"I did?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah. Let's have a look at your mouth" Brittany opened her mouth to reveal her two fangs which were still detracted. "You still have your fangs detracted, which is to be expected. Once you learn how detract them at will it'll be much easier to get used to them. Wanna see?"

Brittany nodded and Santana grabbed the hand mirror off the nightstand, holding it up in front of Brittany, who held her mouth open.

"I'm really a vampire?"

Santana nodded as she placed the mirror back on the nightstand. "Yep"

When she turned around she was pulled into a tight hug. "You OK Britt?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Saving me"

"You remember?"

"Yes" Brittany pulled back a little, her eyes red and puffy from tears of joy. "I love you Santana"

"I love you too Britt"

Brittany cupped Santana's face and pulled her in for their first proper kiss since everything had happened.

"I was so scared when I found out you were missing" The Latina said, a tear escaping her eye.

"I was scared too."

"What happened?"

Brittany sighed, knowing that it was hard to talk about. "Can we not talk about it? I'm not ready to talk about it just yet"

"Of course. In your own time Britt"

Santana pulled Brittany to her feet.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked.

"To get you changed so that we can get into bed"

"OK"

Brittany let Santana help her into some more comfortable clothes and they slipped into bed, Santana holding her tightly as she rested her head on her chest, her finger's tracking Santana's bare shoulder. When she suddenly stopped and tensed Santana looked down at her.

"Britt?"

"Santana"

"Yeah?

"I totally forgot"

"Forgot what?"

"What about our baby?"

"Britt, you had other things to focus on"

"Yes, but I totally ignored the fact that I'm pregnant."

"That may be, but we had to sort out other things first"

Brittany pulled back the covers a little so that they could both see her bump.

"Are they ok? Didn't Ling say that it might not survive me turning?" She asked, rubbing it with her free hand.

Santana placed one of her hand's over Brittany's stomach and rubbed in comforting circles. "The baby's' fine Britt"

"How do you know?"

"Because Ling checked you out the first day that you were out cold. We had to wait though to make sure that you were turning before we checked."

"So our baby's gonna be OK?"

"Yeah"

"What about whether it's going to be a human or a vampire?"

"Ling said that it's going to be a vampire like us, but it won't start developing vampire traits until it's ten. At least, that's what she thinks"

"We'll just have to wait and see" Brittany said, nuzzling closer to Santana, her hand resting over the one that the Latina had placed there.

"Yeah."

"Santana?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"I had dreams"

"About what?"

"When we first met. When we first kissed. When we first said 'I love you' and the valentine's day when I gave you your toy cat that looks like Lord Tubbington."

"Is that all?"

"No"

"What else did you dream about?"

"You"

"What about me?" Santana really hoped Brittany wasn't about to confirm her fears.

"You were in a small booth-type thing and it was completely red. You were hurt really badly and Finn came in and beat you before biting you. Santana, was that how you were turned?"

Santana gulped before answering. "Yes"

"It must have been so scary"

"I was never more scared in my entire life. I didn't think I would make it out of that booth alive"

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you. Britt, I've tried so hard ever since that happened to try to bury it in the back of my mind and forget about it, and I didn't want you to ever see or know what happened to me, or see the way I was turned because it definitely wasn't pretty. No person should be turned in that way. Ever. But Finn was still doing it even when we assaulted his base to find you. He had a whole floor laid out just like when I was turned and dead body's and a girl was tied up there just like I was. It was just like looking at a modern-day version of myself. I couldn't bear the thought of you, someone so innocent, carrying that around on your shoulders. It was brutal the way I was turned and I never wanted to ever talk to you about it. But I should have guessed that when I turned you you'd gain some of my memories, it's a part of the process."

"I understand. It was scary for me just watching it. I can't believe you went through it"

"I did. But I have a feeling that you may go through more than that"

"What do you mean?"

"That wasn't just the only memory that I've shared with you, Britt. I've shared with you moments that span over three hundred years. That's a lot of time to cover. Just know that the next few months are gonna be hard, and I don't just mean because you're pregnant"

"Then what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you're gonna have nightmares. Every newborn does. We as vampires like to call them 'night terrors'. They happen more or less every night and don't start to die down until three months or so after you've been turned."

"What am I going to dream of?"

"Anything traumatic you've experienced, dark times in your life as a human, some of my memories and experiences. Anything"

"Will you be here?"

"Britt, I'll be here for you every single step of the way. I'm the one who turned you and I'll be damned if you don't have the right support the entire way. I'm here for you, forever"

Brittany sat up a little and smiled. "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Brittany smiled sweetly and lent in for a kiss, sealing the deal the only way they knew how. They would get through this, and they would do it together.

* * *

TBC


	3. The Parkson's

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_**Important**: This chapter has some dark subjects in it like the last so I just thought I'd let you know and warn you in case. I don't want to let you read it and trigger something, so I'm just being cautious. These dark parts are important to the story and I felt as if the story needed some, it's essential to Brittany's change so it will be important in the coming chapters as she adjusts._

* * *

The next morning Brittany awoke to kisses being trailed down her neck. Smiling with her eyes still closed, her arms blindly reached up and located Santana's biceps, gripping hold as she craned her back to allow more access to her attacker.

"This is definitely one way to wake up" She purred, Santana placing delicate kisses upon her skin.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm...I love your sweet lady kisses"

Santana glanced up at the blonde who had her head flung back in bliss, her eyes still closed. "Mmm" She replied, kissing her way up Brittany's jaw, eventually kissing the blonde. "Good morning" She grinned.

She watched as Brittany smiled back, her fangs still detracted. "Good morning to you too"

Brittany closed the gap and kissed her girlfriend sweetly. Santana laid back and turned so that she was facing the blonde. Brittany soon turned over, moving as close to Santana as possible, her bump restricting them from being closer. They both laughed a little before sobering a little.

Santana glanced at Brittany's smiling face and in that moment she just knew. She knew Brittany was the one for her and she knew that she was her soul-mate. The one person that she was meant to be with. Knowing what Brittany had gone though in the past couple of days, to see her still happy and accepting what she was, Santana knew that she wanted to make them a forever thing, as cheesy as it sounded.

They'd been through so much in the past few months and knowing that the Finn business was over, she knew that now all they had was time, but she knew that she didn't want to wait. She wanted to ask soon.

When Brittany looked at her, even with her completely white eyes, Santana smiled, knowing what was behind that. The woman she loved. The happy and loving woman who accepted her no matter what flaws she had. She was carrying her child and they were gonna start their family together. Santana hadn't thought she could have been any happier at the thought, but seeing Brittany laying in front of her, OK and smiling, she knew she wanted to love her for the rest of her time, no matter how long that was.

"Santana?" Santana was broken free of her thoughts by Brittany. "You OK?"

"Yeah."

"Something on your mind?" She asked, cupping her face.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just thinking about some things"

"OK. You're ok right?"

"Britt, stop worrying. I'm fine. I love you" She said, leaning forward and kissing her.

"I love you too"

* * *

After an extended lie-in, once Santana had pulled on a shirt, a hoody, a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers, she was ready to go out for lunch with Quinn and Tina. Meeting them at the front of the house, they all got into her car and drove into the city for some time to their selves.

When they arrived at their destination, Sugar's, which Sugar was now part-time running, they all sat by one of the windows, overlooking the docks.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to about with us?" Tina asked around a mouthful of food.

"How would you guys feel if I were to ask Brittany to marry me?"

Quinn and Tina looked at each other before looking back at her, the both of them smiling.

"Santana, that's great!" Quinn grinned, pulling the Latina in for a hug.

"Yes, S. That's amazing" Tina said as she hugged her once Quinn was finished.

"So you guys are OK with it?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. What made you decide so soon?"

"I guess I've been thinking about it for a while now. Now that Britt's OK and she's one of us, I guess it just sealed the deal for me. This morning when we were in bed together, just looking at her face it clicked for me. I just knew, you know?"

The two others nodded in agreement. "So, when do you wanna go ring shopping?" Tina asked.

Santana smiled. "I don't have to"

Quinn and Tina looked at each other before confused, Tina asked; "What do you mean?"

"I have the perfect ring already"

"Please don't tell me you went ring shopping already" Quinn said in disbelief.

"No, of course not. I had a ring already. Something that nobody else knows about. Here" Santana reached inside the front of her shirt and pulled out a single ring on a silver chain.

She pulled it over her head and held it out in front of her two best friends.

"Where did you get it?" Quinn asked, studying the blue gem.

"It was my mother's. And my grandmother's before her. She gave it to me and told me to give it to whomever I loved the most."

"So you've had it since you were human?" The blonde asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep"

"How come you've never told anybody about it?" Tina asked.

Santana shrugged. "I guess I wanted to keep something to myself."

Quinn nodded. "Understandable"

"It's my only reminder of my life before I became a vampire. It's my only possession I have left. It's special to me and I've waited my entire vampire life to give it to the one. And that person is Brittany. We've been together for a long time and now that this Finn business is over and done with, I want to take some time to myself and make Brittany my wife."

"Have any ideas for a ceremony?" The Asian girl asked.

"Yep"

Quinn snapped her head up to look at the Latina. "Already?"

Santana sat back in her chair as she put the chain back around her neck, tucking it under her shirt once more. "I've had it planned since I finished my training"

"What?" They asked in sync.

"Since when?" Tina added.

"When we finished our training, I made an extra oath. I made it because I knew that I wanted to stay true to the one thing that brought me peace. Kobejitsu training changed me, and at the time, I made an oath to not only stay true to their training, but I pledged myself to their marriage tradition, because I wanted to do it in their traditional ways. I promised that when I was to marry someone, I would get married in their tradition. And I want to stick to that."

"Do you think Brittany will agree to that?"

"Now she's a vampire, she may understand their traditions and the ceremony a little more, so it shouldn't be as hard as it would be if she were human."

"Why'd you say that?"

Santana shrugged at the blonde. "It involves blood rituals and stuff, it's specific to vampires so it's easier now that Britt's one of us."

"So you're really serious about this idea?"

"Yes, Q. I've stuck to that belief all this time, I'm not gonna abandon it now. It'll also be cool to do something different from the typical ceremony that everybody does."

"Good point. I'm behind you. When are you gonna ask her?"

"Sometime soon. I haven't decided yet"

"Good luck. I've got your back" Tina said, sipping her drink.

* * *

When they got back to the house, the found Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt all looking after Brittany, the four of them sat in the TV room. After returning her winter coat to her bedroom, Santana set out to find her girlfriend.

"Hey guys" She said, entering the TV room.

There was a mix of hello's and before Santana could go in to greet her girlfriend, she was held back by Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, did you wanna talk about something?"

"Brittany told us about half an hour ago that she was thirsty. You got back just in time because she's gotten worse."

Santana glanced over at Brittany before looking back at Kurt. "OK, go get Alicia"

Kurt nodded and stopped when Santana grabbed her wrist. "Kurt, thanks for watching her whilst I was gone"

"My pleasure Santana"

Santana nodded and let him go, Kurt quickly searching the house to find Alicia. The Latina moved into the room and sat down on the empty side of Brittany, taking her hand into her own.

"Britt? You OK? Kurt told me you were thirsty"

Brittany nodded and let her body collapse against Santana's, her head resting on her clavicle. Santana wrapped her arm around the blonde and stroked her hair soothingly.

"I'm thirsty San"

"I know Britt, I know. Alicia will be here soon"

Rachel smiled at the couple. "Santana?"

Santana looked up at the brunette. "Yeah?"

"Can I…"

"Yes, you can watch if you really want to" Rachel nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh, can you write down the time when Alicia comes in. It's just that I wanted to keep a record of the times that Brittany's feeding."

Rachel nodded. "Sure. I'll make sure to keep it documented for you."

"Thanks Rach."

Soon enough, Alicia came in followed by Kurt. Kurt shared a look with Santana before leaving the room so that it was just Santana, Alicia, Rachel and Brittany. Rachel moved up on the couch so that Alicia could sit down, and watched as she undid the bandage around her wrist.

Slowly, Brittany smelt the open wound and gripped one of Santana's hands tightly. "It's OK Britt, I'm right here" She whispered into the blonde's ear. "Alicia, you sure about this?"

She nodded. "Yes. Santana, I'm here when you need me. I want to help"

"Right"

Soon enough Alicia held her arm up in front of Brittany's face and the newborn gingerly sniffed at it before leaning forward with her mouth open, her fangs still detracted. Rachel watched as her best friend fed on Alicia, sucking on the steady stream of blood that pulsed through her outstretched arm.

When the blonde was finished, she unlatched her mouth and collapsed into Santana's arms, suddenly becoming very sleepy. Santana nodded her thanks to Alicia before picking Brittany up in a fireman's carry and taking her back to their room so that she could put the newborn down for a sleep, which seemed to be well needed in that moment.

* * *

Santana gripped the Xbox controller in her hands a little tighter as she maneuvered her character expertly on-screen.

"So how are you holding up?" Blaine asked, his eyes never leaving the screen as he moved his own character around.

"It's tough, but I'm surviving"

"Good. Just...let me know if you need anything or anyone to talk to"

Santana quickly glanced at her friend before facing the screen again. "Thanks Alpha, it's good to know you've got my back"

"With all that's happened, I've always had your back, and I will in the future."

"Thanks" She said as their game ended, putting her controller down.

"My pleasure" Blaine smiled, placing his own down next to him and turning to his friend. "Bro's for life" He said, offering his closed fist.

Santana grinned. "Bro's for life" She said, knuckle tapping him. "So, another game?"

"Oh, you are so on!"

* * *

_When Santana woke up she didn't know what was going on. She felt pain all over her body, and when her vision adjusted, she found that she was hung up in the same position as when she blacked out. She didn't have much time to think about what happened, as the curtain to her booth was yanked open and a rather large black man, who she remembers Finn calling 'Azimio', step in and release her from her restraints._

_He then grabbed one of her wrists and another henchman, who she think was named 'Karofsky', grabbed her other one, and they dragged her out of the booth, her bleeding leg leaving a trail along the floor._

_They dragged her down various flights of stairs before they reached what seemed to be a basement level, and when she got a good look, there were nothing but cells lining the walls of the dark and damp room. She was abruptly pulled to her feet and before she could realize what was going on, she was thrown into an empty cell, the metal bar door slamming shut behind her, padlocked so that she couldn't get out._

_Groaning in pain, she sat up, her whole body protesting at the movement. She shuffled herself over to the wall, where she lent up against it, surveying the cell. Nobody else was there, thank God, so she looked out of the door at the cell across from hers. It was empty like hers so she let her head rest up against the wall as she closed her eyes and tried to focus on what was happening._

_It wasn't quiet for long when Azimio and Karofsky came back into the room with not one, but two girls. Leaning closer to the bars so that she could get a better look, she could have almost cried at the sight of her two best friends. The henchmen opened the door to the cell directly across from hers and roughly pushed the two women into it before locking it up and leaving the room._

_Using all the strength she had, Santana dragged herself to the door of her cell and gripped the bars tightly, her gaze locked on the cell across from hers._

_"Quinn, Tina?" She forced out, her throat protesting and raw. She repeated herself and when she was just about to give up, the two others started moving. Inside she was jumping for joy, happy that her two friends were OK._

_Quinn glanced up as she rubbed her eyes. "Santana?"_

_"Quinn, it's me"_

_Quinn looked over at the other cell and couldn't stop the grin that plastered across her face._

_"Santana, thank God you're OK. I was so worried"_

_"Me too. What about Tina?"_

_Quinn looked down at the girl laying next to her and shook her. "Tina? Tina, wake up"_

_Tina's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Quinn, then glanced over at Santana, who was gripping the bars tightly in her hands._

_"S-s-s-s-Santana? Q-q-q-Quinn?"_

_Both Quinn and Santana smiled at each other before looking back down at Tina. All looking at each other, they were just glad that they were all OK._

_"G-guys?" Tina trailed, her stutter even worse now that she was scared. Her hands reached up to her neck. Quinn and Santana looked at her quizzically. "W-what's t-this?"_

_Tina felt around on her neck and felt two small holes the size of fangs and memories of Finn biting her neck flashed across her mind. Quinn and Santana did the same, and their own memories flashed across their minds, reminded of what happened._

_"Oh my God, what happened to us?" Quinn asked, her fingers running over the two holes on her neck._

_Santana had a pretty good idea as to what they were, but for now she didn't want to scare her friends by telling them that she thought they were some kind of monsters._

_A considerable amount of time later, their eyes had changed and gone completely white. Now, they were thirsty but they didn't know what for. Santana was just about to scream in frustration when the door to the cellar/basement they were in flew open, revealing none other than Finn._

_Karofsky walked up to her cell and Quinn and Tina watched as he unlocked the door and let Finn inside. Santana pressed herself right up against the wall as he inched closer, images of him biting her flooding her mind. She was terrified and she had every right to be. Little did she know, he had taken the very humanity from her._

_He grinned as he stepped closer to her. "Hello Santana. How are you feeling?" She remained quiet, giving him his answer. "Ah, not very talkative are we?" He spat, gripping Santana by her throat. "Tell me"_

_"T-Tell you what?" She gasped, clawing at his hands to try and get free, even though she knew it was futile._

_"What I want to hear! How are you feeling?"_

_"T-Thirsty"_

_"For what?"_

_"I-I don't know"_

_Finn squeezed his hand around Santana's throat a little tighter, his nails digging in and drawing blood before he let her go, the Latina falling to the floor and grasping at her neck as she gasped for air that she didn't know she no longer required._

_"Good. Karofsky, bring down the cups. Each of you will get a cup and then I will pick out which of you will get shipped back to Japan"_

_He exited the cell and waited for Karofsky's return. When he did, he handed each of them a cup through the bars of their cells._

_"This is all you need" Finn said._

_"W-what? N-no f-food?" Tina stuttered, looking down at the contents of her cup._

_Finn smiled. "No. No food. This is all you need to sustain you for the rest of your time here on Earth."_

_"I-is this blood?" Santana asked, looking down at the thick red liquid in the cup she was holding._

_"Yes, now drink. This is what you're thirsty for"_

_Santana glanced up at Quinn and Tina before looking back down at her cup. Taking a deep breath, she knew that she needed to be the first one, so she took another deep breath and started sipping at the cup._

_All of a sudden her mind clicked, finding the liquid addictive and life-saving. Her sips became more and more frequent until she was steadily emptying the cup. Quinn and Tina followed suit and soon the three of them were extremely drowsy._

_Finn smiled at the three of them and the last thing Santana, Quinn and Tina heard were that they were being picked to go to Japan._

_Santana's eyes closed, the Latina blacking out._

* * *

"Santana!" Brittany yelled, shooting up in bed.

Santana woke up next to her as soon as she heard her name being yelled, and sat up so that she could calm her girlfriend. "Britt? You OK?"

Brittany looked over at the sleepy Latina and pounced on her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "You're OK" She said, her hands running up and down Santana's back.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing" Brittany said, pulling back.

"Britt, it's not just anything. You know you can tell me anything. Here" Santana laid back, pulling Brittany with her until the blonde was curled up in her arms. "Tell me"

"I dreamed that you woke up"

Even in her sleepy state, it didn't take Santana long to realize what the blonde was talking about. "What else?" She asked, stroking Brittany's hair.

"I dreamed that you were thrown into a cell and then Quinn and Tina were too. Then Finn and Azimio and Karofsky came in and Finn almost strangled you. They then gave you cups of blood. You were the first to drink it. And when you blacked out I woke up"

Santana nodded. "I really wish you didn't have to see that"

Brittany sat up a little so that she could look at the Latina. "Why?"

"Because my turning was brutal. I was treated as a common animal, and I was forced into it. I was beaten and mistreated, and it's in no way a suitable method to be turned under."

"I could feel your fear. You were so scared" She said, her hand soothingly rubbing Santana's stomach over her wife beater.

"Enough about me, are you OK? I know it wasn't easy for you to see"

"Was it my first night terror?"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"When you were tied up, just before Finn turned you, were you ever, you know, assaulted?" Brittany trailed off, hoping that Santana would get the point.

"What do you mean?"

"Did they ever force you?"

A light bulb lit in her head, instantly getting what she was on about. "No. I was beaten and wounded, but they never forced something like that on me. Ask Quinn and Tina the same. Finn may have been a torturous son of a bitch but he never forced himself onto us like that. It was probably the only human part left of him that I saw."

"I'm so glad you were OK" Brittany said, cuddling into the Latina.

"Me too. But I'm even gladder that you're OK"

"I love you Santana" The blonde said, kissing her.

"I love you too"

* * *

Later that day, after Santana had got Brittany back to sleep, they had woken up at a much later time and had a well deserved lie-in before they decided to get up. That afternoon, Tina had asked her if she wanted to work out and the Latina had agreed.

"So, how are things with Marley and the babies?" She asked, lifting the weights she had a hold of.

"It's fine. Although, I really want to find their parents. They must be worried sick." Tina said as she ran on the treadmill.

"Put it this way" grunt "at least they're being looked after by two really good people." grunt "How is the search coming along?"

"It feels like we're running into an endless amount of dead ends. It's as if no one's looking for these babies at all."

"Have you checked missing person's reports in the area?"

"I have Mercedes and Sugar looking at them now. I needed a break."

"So a break involves tricking me into working out with you?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it"

Santana laughed. "I'm kidding T. I needed the time too"

The door to the gym flung opened revealing a panting Marley. "Mar? What's wrong?" Tina asked, confused as to why her girlfriend would be out of breath.

"It's not Brittany is it?" Santana asked.

"No" pant "Mercedes said she found something about the babies that you both need to come look at"

Santana and Tina looked at each other before abandoning what they were doing. "We need to call Quinn" The Latina said as they exited the room.

"Already done"

Tina smiled at her girlfriend, happy that she was on top of things.

"Good, let's go see what they've found. Where are the babies now?"

"Brittany, Rachel and Kurt are looking after them"

"Good work Rose." They made it to the tech room where Quinn was already waiting for them. "Hey Quinn, Cedes, what have you got for me?"

"I was checking missing persons reports like T told me to do, and nothing came up at first. With some help from Sugar, we changed the search parameters and found something. Two weeks ago there was a missing persons report filed for two babies by a Mr. and Mrs. Parkson. The reasons behind the disappearance were never fully explained until we found this"

Mercedes brought up a newspaper clipping next to the filed report and Sugar took over. "This article is dated just before the report was filed."

"What's it about?" Quinn asked.

"Just after they were born, the two babies were taken from the hospital. When interviewed, staff at the time said that they saw nothing out of the ordinary. But we have reason to believe otherwise."

"Exactly. Have you checked the video footage from the supposed time when they were taken?" Santana asked.

"Already a step ahead of you. There was a two day window from when Mrs. Parkson had the twins to when she left the hospital. So, me and Mercedes went through it from this morning through lunch and up until now, and we found something that looked out of the ordinary."

"What?"

"This" The honey blonde said, turning towards her computer and tapping away. On the big screen a video player appeared and she started playing it.

It was timed at 2:15 pm. Mrs. Parkson had gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom, and not a minute later, a man entered her room, walking over to the babies and taking them out of the crib, wrapping them up before carrying them out of the room. Sugar paused the video and looked at Santana.

"Good find guys. So this guy got in and out with two newborn babies and nobody thought to stop and question him about it?" She sighed, the thought that that could be her and Brittany weighing heavily on her thoughts.

"He got in and out unnoticed" Mercedes said.

"OK, so this guy just enters the room and takes them. There's something about his face though. Did the police find anything on him or get a match for his face?"

Sugar shook her head. "Nothing"

"OK, bring up the clearest image we have of his face as a whole and them clean it up a bit" Sugar did as she was told. "OK" Santana studied the face and then shook her head, rubbing her temples.

"S, what is it?" Quinn asked.

"It's Joe"

"What?"

"That motherfucker is Joe. Of course you wouldn't get a hit on his face. Finn most probably wiped him from any records so that he could never be found. He must have sent him there to take the babies for a reason. But why?"

"You think Finn had a connection to the parents?" Quinn asked, studying the grainy picture of Joe's face.

"Maybe. Knowing Finn, it could have been a punishment. The only way we'll know is if we visit the parents. But if they've had any involvement with Finn, I have a feeling that what we're gonna find is not going to be good."

"We need a plan of action" Quinn suggested.

"Indeed we do. Now we have the parents named, I want you to bring up the address of their residence, and then I will go to the house, Quinn you're up. Tina, I need you back here working as head tech."

"You sure?"

Santana looked at Quinn and then back at the Asian girl. "Yep. Me and Quinn have it covered. Mercedes, Sugar, I want you back here helping out Tina in any way you can. Marley, I want you looking after those babies. Fabray, be ready. Suit up, we're out in twenty"

Everybody had their orders and got ready, Santana heading out of the room to go find Brittany, Quinn trailing behind as Rachel was with her. When the Latina got to the room, Rachel and Kurt got up and left, leaving the two babies with the blonde. Santana grinned at the sight of holding two newborns in her arms, and she couldn't help but think that that would be their real baby in a couple of months.

Brittany looked up and smiled at her, her eyes still white. Santana entered the room and sat down next to her int he seat that Rachel was occupying not moments before.

"Hey" She said, greeting the blonde with a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah. I have to go out. We think we may have found the parent's to these two" She said motioning to the infants in Brittany's arms.

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I think what we're gonna find isn't gonna be nice"

"What do you mean?"

"Joe's the one that took them. That means that the parents have a connection to Finn, and knowing Finn, he would have done something bad, and really don't want to think about all of the possible things we might find"

Brittany nodded in understanding, knowing from her nightmares what Finn was capable of, but she could tell just by looking at her girlfriend that something else was on her mind. "San, what's wrong?"

Santana sighed. "I don't know, I guess it just got to me, that's all"

"What do you mean?"

Santana placed a hand on Brittany's stomach, emphasizing what she was trying to explain. "That it could have been us. What if I had never killed Finn and he had taken our baby from us?"

Santana, that would never happen because I know that you would never let it. You would be there by my side and never leave, you would make sure that someone was watching our baby at all times. I know you would protect it at all costs, so I know that something like this could never happen to us. And now that Finn is dead, I know that you still wouldn't let something like this happen to our baby. Evil vampire lord or not"

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"You're not mad that I'm going out right now?"

"I know that you have to do this for them, so I don't mind. As long as you tell me about it afterwards, I don't mind. Now come on, let's get you suited up. It's cold outside and you're not gonna be warm in just your normal mission gear"

"I like the way you think" Santana smiled as they exited the room, dropping the babies off with Marley before going to their own room.

Santana sat on the bed as Brittany rummaged through their closet trying to find something for the Latina to wear.

"Here"

Brittany handed Santana a black leather jacket with a hood, and a pair of combat boots that she never really wore along with a plain black tee. The Latina changed into the clothes and grabbed a pair of nice fitting jeans that were baggy, but not too tight either. Once finished, Brittany helped Santana attached her sword to her back, and handed her a pair of gloves.

"I don't want your hands getting cold. Also, take this scarf" She said, wrapping a black scarf around Santana's neck and tucking it into her jacket.

"Thank you" She said, pulling Brittany in for a kiss.

"My pleasure. Now, let's put your hair up and I'll walk you to the door"

Santana smiled as she pulled her hair up into the perfect ponytail and grabbed Brittany's hand. They made their way to the front door where they waited for Quinn, Santana putting her gloves in her pocket. Soon enough Quinn walked up to them hand in hand with Rachel.

"You ready to go?" The Latina asked.

Quinn nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be. You wired?"

"Yeah, I did it whilst I got changed."

"Same here. Let's go"

With kisses to their girlfriends, Santana and Quinn made their way onto the driveway and got in one of the SUV's. Santana drove carefully as they followed Tina's in-ear directions.

"What do you think we're gonna find?" Quinn asked.

"Honestly?" Santana glanced over at her best friend. "I don't know. But what I do know is that it's gonna be bad. Why would someone even get involved with Finn in the firs place? Surely they've heard of his reputation."

"Yeah, but what if you're desperate? People do crazy things when they're desperate."

"Good point, but that still doesn't explain the fact why they will go to Finn, of all people."

"S, we'll get this over with. This Finn business will fully be over when we find these babies parents."

"I thought this Finn crap was over when I ashed the bastard. He must have had his fingers in a lot of fucking pies"

"I don't disagree with that one bit."

"It's gonna be bad, I can tell you now"

"Why do you say that?"

"I just have this gut feeling that it is, you know?"

"Your guts never been wrong before"

"Nope. Whatever we'll find, we're about to find out" The Latina said, parking her car across the street from the house.

"T, we got the right place?"

_"Yeah. That should be the house"_

"Good, let's go" She said, hopping out of the car, Quinn following suit.

She closed the driver's side door and opened the door behind, grabbing her sword and attaching the sheath to the strap around her torso.

She led the way as the two of them made their way across the street and up the front path to the porch. Taking her glove off, she knocked on the door before pulling it back on, the weather cold and bitter. There was no response, so sharing a knowing look between her and Quinn, Santana pressed her ear piece in.

"There was no response so we're going in"

She reached forward and turned the door handle, finding it locked. Sharing a look with Quinn, she turned back to the door and stepped back to the edge of the porch. Quinn moved well out of the way and watched as her best friend rammed the door with all her strength.

The door gave way on the first hit and Santana more or less fell through into the house. Quinn jumped in behind her, gun drawn as the Latina rolled her shoulder and wiped away the splinters of wood.

"OK, we're in. The house seems empty but that may change. Quinn, you go that way, and I'll go this way"

The people in the tech room watched through the cams on the two vampires shirts as they took opposite directions. It wasn't long before Santana smelt something that led her up to the second floor and towards the main bedroom. Peeping around the door frame to check for trouble, she saw nothing that was a threat so she carefully entered the room, immediately turning away in disgust.

"Quinn!" She called. "Come here. I've got something. Cover your shirt cam"

Quinn carefully entered the room, covering her camera so that the tech room couldn't see.

"Oh my God!" She urged, turning away.

Santana held up her arm to her nose, her sword still gripped tightly in the other. "Shit!" She cursed aloud.

_"S, what is it?" Tina asked through the radio._

"You really don't wanna see" She replied, glancing over her shoulder.

_"What do you mean?"_

"Mrs. Parkson isn't going to be looking for her babies anytime soon"

_"What? Let us see"_

"I can't T. I've seen some gruesome things in my time as a vamp, but I've never seen something like this. The smell is horrible"

_"S, let us see"_

"Who've you got in the room with you?"

_"Marley, Mercedes, Sugar, and myself. Why?"_

"Marley, you sure you wanna see this?"

_Marley pressed her ear piece in. "Go ahead Santana."_

"You sure?"

_"Yes"_

"OK, don't say I didn't warn you."

Santana turned around, revealing the most gruesome sight she'd ever seen on a human. Mrs. Parkson was laying on the bed with a katana sword stabbed through her heart, her arms and legs cuffed to the bed. Her skin was burned, and in some cases it was right down to the bone, and her left pulse point was marked with two very clear holes from a pair of fangs. Her left hand was missing and she was laid out in the middle, the sheets thrown back stained with blood. The woman's clothes, if you could call them that, were still clinging to her battered and bruised body, the bottom of the short once luxury silk teddy now ripped just above her thighs.

Looking over at the bathroom, Santana moved towards the slightly ajar door, the people int he tech room still in shock.

"You guys OK?" She asked.

_Tina looked around at the other people in the room, all of them with shocked faces. Marley had a tear running down her face and Tina pulled her onto her lap whilst she watched Santana. "I think so. Any sign of Mr. Parkson?"_

"Nope. Not yet. But I may have an idea to where he is. Hold on" Santana turned to Quinn who was more or less recovered, albeit still a bit shaky. "Q, you OK?" The Latina asked, placing a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Santana nodded and continued towards the bathroom. Pushing the door open, she gasped at the sight of what seemed to be the husband. He was propped up against the far wall, a single gunshot wound to the head. Dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, Santana's eyes drifted down to his hand, where he held a single blue foil square. Quinn took one glance over Santana's shoulder and it didn't take much for the both of them to realize that it could have been any one of the team in this situation.

Looking at the couple it wasn't hard to see what had happened, and Santana couldn't believe that whoever had done this had the nerve to defile somebody's wife, especially after all that had happened with their babies going missing. Sighing, Santana took another look at the room.

"Looks like they're not going anywhere. God, they died never knowing what happened to their children." Santana looked at the wife on the bed and couldn't help but think about what she must have gone through when she found out that her children had gone missing. She died never knowing that they were OK. And that's when it hit her. This could have easily been her and Brittany.

"You guys OK back there?"

_"We're OK, Santana" Tina said. "Marley's a little shook up but she should be fine"_

"OK" She looked at Quinn as if trying to piece together what had happened. "So, let's see if we can put together what went down. She zoned out and could almost see it happening before her very eyes. "The couple are planning to be intimate, hence the condom in the husband's hand, but they are interrupted. In comes the assailant, the wife is alerted, but he ignores her and checks for a threat. He finds the husband in the bathroom and instantly shoots him dead, pint blank range and it kills him instantly. He then goes back into the bedroom and holds down the wife, cuffing her to the bed. He then proceeds to defile her before feeding on her and killing her with the katana, straight through the heart." She moved closer to the sword and saw the Kobejitsu glyph. "We have our connection. The sword has a Kobejitsu glyph on the blade. Anyone wanna bet this was Joe's work?"

"I knew the bastard was cold, but this? This is out of control" Quinn said surveying the room.

"We need to find out if they have family."

Quinn nodded and they exited the room. Quinn went downstairs to check and see if there were any contacts, and Santana took another look around upstairs. When she came across the very last door, she had a pretty good idea what was behind it, and when she did push the door open, she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her at the sight of a perfectly decorated nursery.

"Shit" She wheezed, wiping away the tear that had fallen down her face.

_"S, you OK?"_

"I think so"

_"Hold on, I'm gonna text Brittany"_

"T, you don't have to do that"

_"I do Santana. She say's she's on her way right now."_

"Thanks"

_"No problem."_

Brittany made her way into the tech room and saw what Santana was looking at through her shirt cam. Knowing what it was about, the blonde exited the room and dialed Santana's number. Santana took out her earpiece and then covered up her camera before answering her phone.

_"Hey baby"_

"Britt?"

_Brittany could hear Santana's voice falter a little. "Baby, what is it?"_

"Britt, I can't"

_"Can't what?"_

"I just can't"

_"Santana, take a deep breath and tell me why you can't"_

Santana did as she was told. "I can't believe what happened here"

_"What happened?"_

"I don't want to scare you"

Brittany knew that she had to be patient, but she couldn't help her anxiety that was growing the more and more Santana closed off from her. That was the last thing she needed. Once the Latina shut down, she had no hope of getting her to tell her what was wrong.

_"Baby, what's wrong?"_

"The two parents. They're just like us Britt"

_"What do you mean?"_

"It could have been us"

_"San, it wasn't us. We're OK, and our baby's OK" She said, her free hand absent-mindedly rubbing over her bump._

"But..."

_"But nothing. I've told you already Santana. That would never happen to us. You wouldn't let it. Those people weren't as skilled as you, and they never would have been. You would protect me and our baby, I know that."_

"Really?"

_"Yes. You would. Now, I need my big strong warrior to take a deep breath and face it. I'll be here when you get back and we can talk about it then. But for now, I need you to go and help Quinn, OK?"_

"OK"

_"Good"_

"Thanks Britt. I needed that"

_"My pleasure San. It's what I'm here for"_

"I love you"

_"I love you too baby"_

Santana hung up her phone and took a deep breath before pressing in her ear piece and uncovering her camera. Just as she uncovered the camera Quinn came up to her.

"Hey, you get anything?"

"Nope"

"OK, T, I need you to check and see if these people have any relatives. I then need you to get their number. We'll then check it out tomorrow." Quinn followed her downstairs and out of the house onto the snow-ridden path. "Right now I need you to call Emma P's clean-up team. I would get you to call the police, but I need this handled quietly. The female victim had fang marks, so I need this cleaned up so there's no suspicion. Got it?"

_"Loud and clear. We're already working on it now. We'll see you when you get back"_

"Good. See you"

The two friends made their way towards the SUV on the other side of the road and once depositing their weapons into the back seats, they got in the front and Santana drove them home. When they arrived back, Santana grabbed two bottles of blood from the fridge and made her way towards her and Brittany's bedroom, finding the blonde sitting against the headboard and holding the Latina's iPad over her stomach.

"...and this is a duck"

Santana smiled, placing the bottles down on the nightstand and taking off her gloves. "Britt, what are you doing?" She asked, looking at the blonde as she took off her jacket.

Brittany looked up and smiled at the Latina, still holding the iPad. "I'm teaching them what a duck is"

Santana grinned as she sat on the edge of the bed and started un-lacing her boots, her back facing the blonde. "What for?"

Brittany placed the tablet down on the bed and crawled up behind her girlfriend, massaging her shoulders. "Because that's the most important animal"

"Is that so?" Santana said, taking off the first boot.

"Uh huh" The newborn replied, kissing her way down Santana's neck.

"Mmm, Britt, you're gonna have to stop"

"Why?" She replied in between kisses.

"Because if you don't, I might lose all control and take you"

"Take me?"

Santana nodded as she unlaced the second boot, taking it off and placing it next to the other one neatly. "Like you would not believe. But I have something for you"

"You do?" Santana nodded.

"Here" She got up and walked over to the nightstand before sitting down next to Brittany in the middle of the bed, one of the bottles in her hand.

"Blood?"

"Yeah. You've tried it before"

"I know but it was horrible"

Santana chuckled. "Of course, you were human at the time, but now it shouldn't taste as nasty as before. Here, try it" She opened it and offered the bottle to the blond. Santana could tell by the sudden change in Brittany's expression that she'd smelt it the moment the lid screwed off.

Brittany eagerly took the bottle. "Slowly Britt. Don't drink it too fast" Brittany nodded and slowed down her actions, holding the bottle up to her nose. A small groan of pleasure escaped her lips before she raised the bottle to her lips, gingerly taking a small first sip before drinking with a little more energy than before.

She pulled away after finishing a quarter of the bottle, and licked her lips, Santana catching a glimpse of her fangs.

"So, what did you think"

Brittany looked up at her, a wide grin spreading across her face. "It's amazing"

"You like?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. But it doesn't compare to the real thing"

Santana nodded in understanding. "I know exactly what you mean. It doesn't"

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Can two vampires feed on each other?"

Santana bowed her head before looking back up at the blonde. "I knew you'd ask this sooner or later. Yes, two vampires can feed on each other"

"Really? Can it heal?"

"Yeah. But just not as much as human blood can. Sure, we can feed off of each other to heal, but the recovery time takes a little longer. For example, say I were to get hurt like I did with a stake in my stomach. When I fend on human blood it only took me two weeks to really heal. If I were to drink vampire blood, it would have taken me three or four weeks. You still with me?" Brittany nodded. "Vampire blood heals human's instantly, but on our own kind, it doesn't work as well. Strange huh?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. So if I wanted to, I could feed on you?"

"In theory yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering"

Santana lifted Brittany's chin up with her finger and then held both of her hands within her own. "I will let you feed off me one day, Britt. I promise. But I don't want to until you're a little more mature as a vampire. Right now you're newborn and you're still getting used to things. I want to make sure you're completely in control when you feed. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Brittany nodded once again. "Yes"

"Good, now drink the rest of that and maybe we can get our mack on" The Latina grinned, her fangs out as she opened her own bottle and started drinking.

* * *

TBC


	4. Loose Ends

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_WOW! Thx for all the reviews, favs, adds, and alerts, I'm so glad you all like this story already! I can't wait to give you more, so enjoy!_

_Update Day: **SATURDAY**_

* * *

_When Santana had been taken off the ship, finally arriving in Japan once again, her and the rest of the newborns were taken to what would be their new home for the next fifty years. They traveled high up into the mountains , which took about two days, and finally arrived at a secluded temple that was nestled under the protection of a large surrounding forest and main temple nearby._

_The newborns were directed to their rooms and divided up into pairs, two to a room. Santana held onto the clothes she had been given tightly in her arms, a rather tall man directing her along a hallway. Luckily Quinn and Tina were together, but she was the odd one out._

_She came to a stop behind the large man and he opened the door to the next room. He directed her and a guy with black hair, about the same age as her, into the next room. The door slammed behind them as they looked around. Once she had taken in the rather bare room, she focused her eyes on the other person in the room, the guy then looking at her._

_"Hi, my names Blaine, what's yours?" He asked, holding out his hand and expecting her to shake it. His demeanor was exceptionally posh and he was way too happy for the situation they were being put in._

_"I'm Santana" She said, shaking his hand._

_"Well, Santana, looks like we're sharing a room together"_

* * *

_A few nights later, both her and Blaine experienced their first night terrors, but just after that she had a particularly rough one. Before Blaine knew it, he was being woken up by a loud scream coming from the mat next to him. Rolling over, he found Santana with her eyes scrunched shut, hot tears pouring down her face as she dreamed of something ugly._

_Reaching over, he shook her. "Santana, wake up! It's just a dream, Santana!"_

_Santana shot up and looked at him, seeing the worry clear in his eyes. "Blaine?"_

_"You had a really bad dream"_

_Santana nodded and looking at her, Blaine just opened his arms, letting the Latina collapse into his brotherly embrace._

_"Thank you Blaine"_

_"No problem Santana"_

* * *

Santana was jolted awake by kisses being pressed to her face. Not that she didn't like them and knew who they were from, but she could feel the urgency and pain behind them. Her girlfriend only ever gave her kisses like this when she was afraid or scared.

"Brittany?" She croaked out, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Oh" kiss "thank God" kiss "you're okay" she said in between desperate kisses.

Santana reached up to the hands cupping her face and held onto them tightly, stopping Brittany's movements.

"Britt, what's wrong? You only ever kiss me like this when you're scared"

"That's because I am"

"Why? I'm fine" Brittany shrugged. "You had another dream didn't you?" Brittany stayed silent, making Santana sigh. "Britt, it's OK to tell me. That's what I'm here for. What did you dream about?"

"I dreamed that you were put in a room with Blaine, and one night when you had a really bad night terror he hugged you back to sleep"

Santana nodded as she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled the both of them as close as possible, the tip of her nose resting against Brittany's. "That's true. I was roomed with Blaine and that night was when we became best friends. Sort of a realization point."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we both helped each other through our night terrors together, and to me he was like the brother I never had, as Quinn was the sister I never had. He still is"

"So you two both helped each other?"

"Yes. Just like I'm helping you now. I know that you need someone there through these first few months 'cause it's scary, trust me I know. When I had my night terrors, everybody else down the hall was too. I heard screams and cries, other newborns banging at their doors just begging to be let out. That's why I want to be here for you, but when you don't tell me and try to avoid it, it hurts me Britt because I want to help you. Bottling it up won't solve it, and you need to talk to me if you want to get through this. You think you could do that?"

Brittany snuggled closer to the Latina, who was rubbing comforting circles on her stomach with her thumbs. "OK, I promise to tell you"

"Good" She replied, kissing Brittany on the forehead.

"Oh..."

Santana pulled away to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't feel that?"

Santana moved so that her stomach was resting against Brittany's bump. That's when she felt a very distinct kick against her abs.

"Wow, that's really weird" She said, amazed.

Brittany smiled, snuggling in closer to her. "Our baby must know we're awake."

"Yeah, maybe we should get some sleep."

"Best idea I've heard all night"

* * *

Later that morning when Tina woke up, she reached over to cuddle her girlfriend but was met with empty sheets. Waking herself up a little more, she sat up and saw that it was still dark out and the very distinct outline of her brunette hovering over the little makeshift crib that they had set up for the twins. Judging by her stance, Tina could tell that Marley had too many things going on in her brain. She had known the girl long enough now to pick up on her body language and tell when the girl was feeling a little insecure and upset. Yawning, she got up and padded over to the other girl, hugging her from behind and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Something on your mind?" Tina asked.

"I was just thinking" She said, her hands resting atop Tina's.

"About what?"

Marley sighed, looking down at the sleeping twins. "I love them so much already"

"You don't want to let them go do you?"

"No" She sighed again. "I've become attached to them already"

"I know, I have too." Tina said, kissing the back of her neck. "But we have to get them back to their real family. As much as I hate to admit it, they're better off that way and the team really isn't the best environment to raise two babies, especially humans. They deserve a better life than the one we can give them and it's better that they stay with their own kind, not a house full of vampires."

"I guess you're right, I just want them to be OK."

"They will be, trust me. Now, how about we get some sleep?" She asked, nuzzling into her neck.

Marley grinned. "That's a good idea"

She pulled away and grabbed Tina's hand before leading back over to their bed, snuggling into the Asian girl's embrace and letting herself drift off into the depths of sleep while they still had a few hours before they had to get up.

* * *

Santana walked down the hallway towards the dining room and found Brittany and Marley along with some of the others sat around the table. She walked over and placed the cardboard drinks trays on the table, handing the beverages out according to which names were written on each cup. That morning she and Blaine had made a coffee run for everybody who wanted it and ordered breakfast too, the two of them expertly balancing everybody's orders in their arms.

"And the last one, a steaming hot cup of cocoa for my amazing girlfriend Brittany." She grinned, holding out the last cup in front of her girlfriend.

Brittany grinned and took the cup, using her free one to pull Santana down by her jacket and kiss her softly. "I love you, thank you"

"My pleasure, I also got you a surprise"

"Really?"

Looking into Brittany's white eyes, Santana smiled and nodded. "Yup. Here" She looked over to Blaine and he held out a single brown paper bag to her marked 'Brittany'. Brittany grinned excitedly as she wondered what Santana had gotten her. "Here you go, beautiful"

Brittany took the bag from Santana and opened it as the Latina sat down next to her, placing her arm over the back of Brittany's chair. Her whole face lit up when she found two rather large triple chocolate chip cookies just waiting to be eaten. Looking over at Santana she grinned mischievously. "You're not trying to make me fat are you?" She asked, her free hand running over her bump.

"Nope, just wanted to treat you"

"With all this chocolate you're making me think otherwise" She winked, making the Latina chuckle.

"I swear to God Britt, I wanted to treat you" She laughed, holding up her hands in mock surrender.

"I know" She grinned before leaning over, cupping Santana's face with one hand whilst she kissed her tenderly.

"I swear you two are too sickeningly cute together for your own good" Kurt said from across the table, Blaine's arm over the back of his chair.

"Calm down Kurt, you and me are just the same."

"No we're not" He said defensively.

"Yes you are" Mercedes butted in, Sam trying not to laugh from his place beside his girlfriend.

"I'm not!"

"Face it Kurt, we are. All of us are" His boyfriend argued.

"Truth" Quinn smiled, holding up a hand as if she was praising something particularly good.

Rachel shrugged, agreeing with her girlfriend. "I hate to admit it, but we all are whether we like it or not. Simple fact"

Quinn rewarded her with a kiss to the side of the head. "Well said."

Rachel grinned with pride. "I do like to think so myself"

"You're doing it right now" Blaine said, pointing at Rachel who just shrugged, knowing that she couldn't argue with him when he was pointing out the truth.

"Hold up, this isn't about us anyway, it's about Kurt." Mercedes said, turning her attentions back to Kurt.

"Yeah, Lady Hummel, admit it! I admit me and Brittany are cute when we want to be. You and Alpha over there just can't stop oozing cuteness sometimes" Santana said, leaning back in her chair.

Brittany nodded in agreement with her girlfriend, munching on one of the cookies. "That's true. Sometimes, I have to shield my eyes because you two can't stop with it."

"Yeah, come on Kurt, we are cute, admit it"

Kurt sighed. "Fine. I admit it. We are cute"

There was a chorus of celebrations around the table and Santana reached over and high-fived Blaine.

"What I find completely strange about this, is not the fact that I'm actually admitting to something, but because we all just had a conversation about all of us being cute as couples"

Santana looked at Brittany. "That _was_ kinda weird, you guys have to admit"

Everybody agreed with the Latina as they sat around and talked a little more as they enjoyed their breakfast. Finally they could sit down and relax, the atmosphere a lot less tense than before when they were tracking Finn.

About ten minutes after they'd finished their breakfast, the group were talking among themselves. Santana was watching Brittany unconsciously rubbing her bump when her phone went off signaling she had a text. Reaching into her pocket she found that she had a text from Tina.

**-TINA-**

**I think I might have something. Wanna come check it out?**

Santana text her back.

**To: Tina**

**On my way**

As Santana put away her phone Brittany looked at her curiously. "Everything OK San?"

"Yeah. Tina said she might have something"

"OK, go. I'll see you in a little bit"

"Thank you. I love you" She said, leaning in for a kiss.

Brittany met her halfway, closing the rest of the distance. "I love you too, now go"

Santana smiled and stood up. "See you guys later" She said before she left the room and made her way to the tech room. "Hey T, what have you got for me?" She asked as she sat down in the empty chair next to Tina's.

"I've been looking and I searched for the Parkson's other family and I found the wife's mother and father. They live near Brittany's parents house actually"

Santana considered what Tina had just told her. Now would be the perfect opportunity to go and tell the Pierce's that their daughter was OK. "Good work. You get Marley ready and we'll take two cars"

"Why?"

"Because it's the perfect opportunity to let Brittany's parents know that she's okay"

"But what about Britt? She would need to decide if it was the right time to tell them or not"

"I know. Just be ready. You take your car and I'll take mine. We'll both drive to the grandparents house, return the twins, and then you and Marley can do whatever you like. Got it?"

"Loud and clear S"

"Good" She placed a hand on Tina's shoulder. "And now relax for a bit, enjoy the time you have left with these babies. We leave at one this afternoon"

"Cool. See you S"

"Bye T"

Santana made her way to the dining room to find Brittany, but Rachel told her that she had gone back to their room. With a new destination, Santana headed for their bedroom and found Brittany sat on the end of their bed, both her hands slowly rubbing over her bump.

"Britt?" She said cautiously, joining the blonde on the end of the bed.

"Hey" The blonde greeted, kissing her.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking"

"About what?"

"My parents"

"Oh"

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"When can I see my family?"

"Whenever you want to"

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about"

"What about?" She asked, placing a hand on Santana's knee.

"We found the grandparents of the twins and we're taking them back this afternoon. They live by your parents and I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe come with me and go and see them when we're done. But only if you want to"

Brittany smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "I would love to"

* * *

That afternoon after lunch, Santana was pulling on her jacket when Brittany came out of the bathroom.

"Hey babe, you nearly ready?" She asked, zipping it up as she turned to watch the blonde.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I just need something warm to wear."

Santana sat down on the bed, which just so happened to be Brittany's side luckily facing the bathroom and dresser. She reached over next to her and picked up her black and blue accented Converses, tying them up as she glanced at Brittany. When she was done, the blonde still hadn't made her choice, so she walked up to her.

"Can't choose?"

Brittany huffed in defeat. "I can't find anything that will fit"

"What about a hoody?"

"Yes, but it's not very warm"

"Maybe you could put a coat over the top. What about the one that you never wear?"

"I do wear it!"

"Yeah, the last time I saw you wear it was _last _Christmas"

Brittany pouted. "That's not the point"

"I think it is" Santana said walking over to their wardrobe. "Here" She walked back to Brittany and handed her an orange hoody and her rather large black winter coat. "How come you bought such a big coat anyway?" She asked as she watched the blonde pull on the hoody.

"I bought it because I like the large feeling of it and it's super warm"

Santana shrugged. "Fair enough" When Brittany was done Santana looked her over. "You ready now?"

"Yup. Let's go"

* * *

When they arrived at the address, Santana lent up against her car next to Brittany and watched as Tina and Marley got out of the Asian girl's car.

"You want me to come up with you?" Santana asked.

Tina shrugged. "Could you tell them the important stuff and then we'll come up and give them the twins."

Santana nodded. "I'll see you in a minute" She said to Britt.

"OK" The blonde responded, kissing her before watching her walk up the path.

Walking up the well kept path to the front door, Santana felt as if it was the longest walk of her life. Now she knew how cops felt when they made that awful walk up to the front door of someone's home to deliver the news that one of their relatives was dead. She was basically doing the same. When she finally made it she rung the doorbell and took a few steps back. The door soon opened to reveal a kind-looking old woman.

"Hello. Can I help you dear?" She asked softly, smiling.

Santana nodded and rubbed her gloved hands together nervously. "Yes, I have something important to tell you about your daughter" The old woman glanced over at Brittany, Tina and Marley before looking at Santana.

"Excuse me dear, let me just get my husband. Marcus!" She called. Soon enough, an equally kind-looking old man with a mustache and snow-white hair joined his wife at the door.

"She says she has something to tell us about Kathryn." They nodded in understanding and both looked at Santana expectantly.

Santana took a deep breath and steeled herself. She'd been preparing this speech all day since that morning when Tina had informed her that there was more family. "My name is Santana Lopez and I'm a special tasks investigator and we were sent to investigate a strange disturbance and we found your daughter and her husband murdered in their own house. We had only found their children a few days prior to finding them. I'm sorry for your loss"

"Our Kathryn is...is d-dead?" The old woman asked in shock, holding a hand up to her mouth.

Santana nodded sadly, the old woman gasping as a tear ran down her face. The old man placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder before looking at Santana. "What about the children?"

"They are well. In fact, they've been taken great care of by two of my closest friends." She smiled at the thought of the two women who stood up to the role of temporary parents. She turned to Tina and Marley and signaled with her gloved hand for them to start walking up the path. She then turned back to the two people in the doorway. "It was nice meeting you. I'll leave you to meet my friends. This piece of paper has the address of where the bodies of your daughter and her husband are being kept"

The old couple watched as Santana gave them a piece of crumpled paper with an address scribbled on it before leaving down the path towards the pregnant blonde that she called her girlfriend.

As Tina and Marley walked up the path, they both held hands, Santana nodding as she walked past them.

"You can do this" Tina whispered, gripping Marley's gloved hand within her own.

"Thank you" Marley smiled at her girlfriend, squeezing the Asian girl's hand for support.

Santana lent back up against her car, Brittany standing in between her legs as the Latina wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"You think they're gonna be OK?" Brittany asked, her hands resting atop Santana's.

Santana kissed her shoulder. "Yeah. I think they will"

The couple watched as Tina and Marley handed the twins over to the old couple, sharing a teary goodbye with them. After hugging the grandparents, Tina and Marley gripped hands tightly as they made their way back down the path, Marley barely holding it together.

"You guys OK?" Santana asked, her arms still around Brittany.

Tina looked at Marley and nodded. "We will be"

"Cool. Me and Britt have some stuff we need to do so we'll see you back at the house later?"

The Asian girl nodded again. "Yeah. We'll see you later"

Santana watched as Tina and Marley got in Tina's car and drove off before she helped Brittany into her own, walking around to the driver's side and getting in herself. Taking Brittany's hand over the console, she asked; "You ready to do this?"

Brittany nodded, squeezing their hands tightly then kissing them. "Yes."

When Santana pulled up at the Pierce home her and Brittany just sat there in the car for a few moments, letting the thought about what they were about to do settle in. The Pierce family car was in the driveway, and from what they could see, they were home. Santana reached across and placed a hand on Brittany's thigh, her thumb rubbing soothing patterns.

"Britt?"

Brittany turned at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"You really sure you want to do this?"

Brittany faced back to her parents house and didn't even turn around when she answered. "Yes"

"Right. You wanna get this over and done with?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's go"

Santana unbuckled her seat belt and rushed around to the other side to help Brittany out of the car.

"Such a gentlewoman" Brittany gushed as she took Santana's hand and stood up out of the car.

Santana smiled. "Only the best for m'lady"

Brittany giggled as she rewarded her with a kiss. She was just about to start walking when Santana stopped her and picked her up in a fireman's carry. "Santana! What are you doing?!" She yelped in surprise.

Santana grinned. "There's ice and I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself, especially in your condition."

"My hero, always making sure that I'm OK" Brittany smiled, cupping Santana's face with one hand whilst she kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, your eyes are back to normal" Santana noted, seeing that Brittany's eyes had gone back to their normal colour.

"They have?"

"Yeah, and they're more beautiful than ever" She said, kissing Brittany on the forehead.

"Thank you" She blushed, rewarding Santana with another kiss on the cheek before the Latina hoisted her up in her arms and gripped her a little tighter.

"You holding on tight?"

Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's neck and nodded.

"OK then, let's go"

Before Brittany knew it, Santana had started walking across the street, being careful not to fall. The blonde smiled and nuzzled into her girlfriend as she carefully carried her across the street and to the foot of the path that lead up to the front door of the Pierce home. Brittany was just about ready to get down out of Santana's arms when the Latina surprised her by carrying her all the way up the path, stopping at the door. She carefully placed the blonde down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you" Brittany blushed, kissing Santana's cheek.

Santana blushed too before sobering enough to ring the doorbell. They both stood back and even through her thick layers of clothing and winter coat, Brittany could feel the Latina's hand on the small of her back. Soon enough the door opened to reveal a happy looking Mrs. Pierce.

"Brittany?"

"Hi mom"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay" She gushed, pulling her daughter in for a tight hug the best she could with Brittany's bump. Pulling away, she looked at Santana as if she were a filthy stray animal. "Santana" She gritted out.

Taken back by Mrs. Pierce's tone, Santana gathered herself together. "Hi Mrs. Pierce"

The older woman was broken out of her staring match with Santana when Brittany asked if they could come in.

"Oh yes, please do"

Brittany had instantly picked up on her mother's tone and reached over to grab Santana's hand, making sure that she was let into the house as well. She then pulled Santana with her into the living room and they sat on the very couch that Santana had turned her on. They waited anxiously as Mrs. Pierce went to get her husband and her other daughter. When they all came into the room both Abby and Mr. Pierce were ecstatic to see that Brittany was okay.

"So, I know you have a million questions but that's what we're here for. Go ahead" Santana said, her hand gripping Brittany's tightly.

"What happened that night" Mr. Pierce asked.

Brittany glanced at Santana before looking back at her dad. "I was kidnapped. I was treated badly and the next thing I remember was being here and Santana."

Mrs. Pierce could help herself, and just had to ask; "Santana, what are you? And what did you do to my daughter?"

"Mrs. Pierce, it's not easy for me to say this, as it's not easy for me anyway, but I'm something that you've only thought was fantasy. I'm a vampire that's nearly 300 years old, and what I did to Brittany, you shouldn't have had to see."

"That night, what you saw was Santana turning me."

"What do you mean?" The older woman asked.

Brittany looked at Santana who nodded encouragingly. She then turned back to her family and opened her mouth, revealing her fangs that hadn't detracted yet.

"I-is that fangs?" Abby asked.

Brittany nodded before closing her mouth again, then pulling down her neck where Santana's fang marks were still healing, taking longer than usual as it was a turning puncture.

"Santana turned me so now I'm a vampire too"

There was silence but it was soon broken by Mrs. Pierce. "What about your baby? Will that be a vampire too?"

Brittany's free hand went to her stomach at the thought of her and Santana's baby, shaking her head. "No. We really don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"The mother and the baby have never survived turning whilst pregnant. It's usually killed both her and the baby. Our baby however is perfectly fine. We don't know what it will turn out as, but at least we know it's okay." She said, looking at Santana as she said the last sentence.

Santana looked back to the three human's. "Us being vampires, you can't tell anyone. I'm sure Quinn warned you about it, and being the one in charge of everything, I wanted to make sure that you knew that this can not get out to anybody. You can talk about it among yourselves but you can't tell anybody else. Not ever. I love you're daughter, and I want to keep her safe as best I can. I can't do it if we have scientists and God knows who trying to experiment on us, you got it?"

"As long as my daughter and my grandchild are okay, I'll stay quiet" Mr. Pierce said, smiling.

Brittany looked at her sister. "Abby?" She prompted.

"So you're both vampires?" Brittany and Santana nodded. "That's so cool!"

"So you won't tell anybody?" Brittany asked.

Abby shook her head. "Your secret's safe with me"

Santana turned to Mrs. Pierce. "Mrs. P, what about you?"

"You're taking good care of my daughter and she's okay?"

Santana nodded. "Yes. She's fine and I'm taking good care of her every single second of the day"

The older woman nodded, smiling as she walked up to Santana, holding her arms open for a hug. Santana returned the hug and shared hugs with the rest of Brittany's family. That's when Mrs. Pierce offered them a batch of her cookies that she had just taken out of the oven. Brittany and Santana followed the three human's into the kitchen.

"You still think Abby has a crush on me now she knows I'm a vampire?" Santana asked, leaning over to whisper to the blonde.

Brittany eyed her sister. "Oh yeah, she definitely still likes you. I think she likes you even more now that she knows you're a vampire."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Super hot Latina who's a vampire, who just happens to have something between her legs that most people think she shouldn't have? I think that's hot, why _wouldn't_ she?"

"Yeah, but she's your sister"

"She's a teenager Santana"

"Fine. You've got a point there"

"But I'm lucky because I get you all to myself."

"True" The Latina said as they stopped in the doorway. "And I get you all to myself."

"Hmm" Brittany hummed, cupping Santana's face and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Too much girls, get your butts in here for some cookies" Mr. Pierce said jokingly, happy that his daughter was OK and happy.

Santana pulled away and rested her forehead on Brittany's as the blonde played with the collar of her jacket with her hands. They both grinned at each other before kissing once more and moving towards the table in the center of the room. Sitting down, Brittany and Santana couldn't help but notice the blush that was making itself known on Abby's cheeks. Sharing a knowing look between each other, Santana and Brittany turned to face Mr. Pierce who was offering them a plate of cookies.

"Eat up girls, they won't eat themselves"

* * *

Later that evening when everybody was off doing their own little things, Santana made sure that Brittany wasn't thirsty before heading to the kitchen and grabbing two beers before going to the games room where Quinn was, the blonde saying that she needed to talk to her about something important.

"Hey Q"

"Hey S. Thanks" She said as she took the bottle from the Latina.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Santana asked, taking a sip of her beer.

Quinn put her drink down on the coffee table and grabbed a pool cue. "A week today it's Rachel's birthday"

"And you want me to help you?"

Quinn nodded, her best friend knowing her well enough to finish her line of thought. "Yeah. But only if you want to"

"I would love to. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could go to Breadstix for a group meal, the whole team, and then come back here and have a good night in where everybody just chills, what do you think?"

"It's laid back. I like it. So, what do you need my help with?"

"Booking a few tables and booth's at Breadstix"

Santana grinned devilishly. "Well, you definitely came to the right person."

When she had finished her game of pool with Quinn, Santana made her way back to her and Brittany's room to find the blonde sat up in bed playing on her iPad.

"You know, I can always buy you one if you want Britt" She laughed, walking over to the bed and sitting by Brittany's feet to take off her Converses.

"Yeah, but I like your one better"

"But why?" She asked, unlacing her left shoe.

"Because I do. I like sharing our stuff between each other"

Santana smiled as she pulled both of her shoes off, picking them up. "Is that so?"

Brittany nodded and Santana watched as the blonde crawled up to her, placing a hand on the back of her neck and kissing the side of her head.

"Hmm" The newborn hummed, kissing her way down to Santana's jaw.

"Well, in that case, feel free to borrow it any time you want" She replied, kissing the blonde before getting up to place her shoes in the closet.

"Yay!"

"Britt, can I ask you something?" Santana asked, pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Do you want to stay in contact with your family? I mean, I know today went well, but I just wanted to know"

Brittany played with her fingers nervously. "I don't know, I guess so. I still want to have contact with them"

"That's all I wanted to know. Moving on, you wanna cuddle in bed and watch a movie?"

"That sounds great. Can I pick the movie?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Brittany smiled and got up off the bed before walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her, then leaving the room to go to the TV room to browse the team's extensive DVD collection. She soon came back with 'Mulan' in hand finding Santana in her boxers..

"That was quick" Santana grinned as she pulled on a wife-beater.

"I already knew what I wanted."

"Ok then, let's see"

Brittany bounded up to her girlfriend and held up the DVD. Santana nodded in appreciation."Good choice. Any reason why you picked that one?"

"It reminded me of you"

"How so?"

"She's a bad ass like you, she's a warrior like you, and it kind of fits in with your past"

"Can't deny that. Anything you want me to get before we get in bed?"

"Popcorn and a bottle of blood? Oh, and M&M's"

"Cool. I'll be right back"

"Don't be too long, I want to cuddle you" She said, kissing her before letting her go.

"I'll try not to take too long" Santana smirked, exiting the room to go to the kitchen.

Brittany changed out of her sweats and t-shirt into her pyjamas before slipping into bed. When Santana returned she smiled at the sight of Brittany snuggled under the covers. She placed a bottle down on Brittany's nightstand and then placed another one on her own. She then placed a fresh bowl of popcorn down on Brittany's lap along with a bag of M&M's before grabbing the DVD and inserting it into DVD player. She the padded back over to their bed and slid in, Brittany sliding up next to her and cuddling into her side.

"Hey, you normally only cuddle me when you've stuffed your face" Santana grinned, wrapping an arm around Brittany's shoulders and pulling her in closer.

Brittany pouted and looked up at her. "I don't stuff my face"

"Yes, you do Britt"

"No I don't" She huffed, turning away from the Latina to look at the screen. After a few minutes of silence she said; "The menu's on. Press play"

Santana did as she was told and when the movie started playing she kissed the blonde on the head. "I'm sorry" She whispered into her ear.

Brittany snuggled into her a little more, her hand resting on her chest. "You're forgiven"

"Thank you"

Brittany looked up at her and cupped her face, giving her a kiss before placing her hand back on Santana's chest once more. They were asleep before the movie was even halfway through.

* * *

It was the day of Rachel's birthday. That morning Quinn had taken her out for a romantic morning by themselves and in the evening her and Santana's plan was in motion.

The team had all gone out, leaving her, Santana and Brittany by themselves. The only couple left asked Rachel if they wanted to come out with them and the brunette agreed, guessing that it was better to be with at least someone on her birthday rather than alone. So, Santana and Brittany strapped themselves into the Latina's car and waited for Rachel to join them.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Brittany.

Santana looked over at her girlfriend as they held hands over the console. "Yeah. Berry isn't suspecting any of it"

"So Quinn's already there?"

Santana nodded. "Yep, along with the rest of the team. Here she comes" Rachel got in the car and buckled herself in. "You ready Berry?"

"Yes Santana. I'm ready"

Santana grinned and revved her car, freaking out Rachel a little before suprising her by driving at a regular speed.

"I didn't know you could drive at normal speeds Santana" Rachel joked.

"Yeah, whatever"

"Don't worry, I actually like it" Brittany said as she craned her neck to look at her best friend.

"You like what?"

Brittany nodded. "Santana driving fast. She's just being considerate."

"I'm glad Quinn doesn't drive like that"

Santana laughed loudly. "You think she drives slow all the time? Ha! You haven't seen her, me, and Tina on our own. Once you do, _then_ think about how she drives"

Rachel huffed. "Why are you being mean? It _is_ my birthday after all"

Santana calmed down a little. "I know, and I'm sorry, I was just having fun"

Rachel nodded. "Thank you. Apology accepted Santana"

The rest of the drive was filled with jokes and a generally happy atmosphere.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked after a while.

"You'll see soon enough. We're almost there" Santana said as she turned onto the familiar road that led to Breadstix. "We're here" She said once she parked in the parking lot.

"Breadstix? But I thought you only came here when your on dates with Britt. I'm not a third wheel for a date am I?"

Santana laughed as she got out, helping her girlfriend get out. "No, Rach. Me and Britt aren't on a date tonight. Date night's Friday. Today we're just having dinner"

"OK" She sighed in relief.

Santana shared a knowing look with Brittany as they walked ahead of Rachel, their hands joined together. They entered and as soon as Rachel entered the team stood up at their tables and cheered.

"Happy birthday Rachel!" They all cheered, clapping.

Rachel gasped in shock as Quinn walked up to her. "Happy birthday baby" She grinned, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"This is all for me?"

"Yep"

"Did you organize this?"

Quinn nodded. "I had a little help from Santana. Do you like it?"

Rachel smiled with a nod as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love it" She beamed as she pulled away.

Quinn guided her over to their specially set up table which they shared with Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Marley, Santana, and Brittany, and Rachel thanked all the team before she finally sat down. That's when Santana called over the waiter.

"Hey, can I get four baskets of breadsticks please?"

"But ma'am, I can only bring out one basket per table." The acne-ridden teen replied.

Quinn lent over to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Uh oh, here comes Snixx"

Blaine nodded. "Yep. God help us now. No one stops serving Santana breadsticks"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No ma'am"

"I'm Santana Fucking Lopez and I'm here celebrating my friend's birthday, and if you don't get me my 'sticks, I promise you _will_ be sorry. You're legally forbidden to stop serving me breadsticks so I suggest you get to the kitchen, get me those four baskets, and get them to me pronto. Or next time I'll bring a wheelbarrow. I wants to get my stick's on, you dig?"

Everybody at the table was snickering as the teen nodded and scurried away.

"And that's how you demand things. Watch and learn people. Watch and learn"

"Aww, baby that was amazing" Brittany sighed dreamily, cupping Santana's face with one of her hands and kissing her.

"Thank you" Santana replied, kissing the blonde once more before they pulled apart. That's when the teen came back and handed Santana the four baskets as she requested. When he scurried away again to give the chef their order, Rachel grimaced.

"You are incorrigible."

Santana smirked and picked up a breadstick, putting it in her mouth. "Get used to it Berry 'cause I'm not gonna change."

Rachel looked at Brittany expectantly, but the blonde just shrugged. "What can I say?" The blonde said. "I tried changing her but she just can't"

Rachel shook her head and turned to Quinn, seeing the blonde chewing on a breadstick. "How did you-?" She asked confused, looking from her to Santana.

"Santana gave it to me"

Rachel looked at Santana. "How did you give it to her? I was watching you the entire time"

"That may be, but I have skills, Miss Berry, and never underestimate them" She said, leaning back in her chair.

Rachel just pouted before Quinn kissed the side of her head, cheering her up instantly. Rachel could tell tonight's dinner and beyond was going to be crazy.

* * *

When they made it back to the house, they all grabbed drinks varying from blood to beer and gathered in the lounge room, hooking in the stereo system to the karaoke machine.

_'Don't you understand?_

_I'm never changing who I am'_

As the song came to an end, Rachel jumped up and clapped. "Blaine that was amazing!" She beamed.

Blaine smiled as he hugged Rachel. "My pleasure"

"Now, who's next?" She asked, turning to the group as Blaine sat down next to his boyfriend.

Brittany pointed to Santana, and Tina pointed to Quinn. "Santana, Quinn, would you like to go next?"

"Do we have to?" Santana whined.

"Yes, now come on"

Santana and Quin begrudgingly got up and stood in front of the group. As Rachel made to go and sit back down, Quinn grabbed her arm. "Nope. If we're made to go up and here and sing a song, then you have to too. You may be the birthday girl but you have to sing with us"

"Fine, but song should we sing?"

Quinn and Rachel looked at Santana who shrugged. "Love Song by Sara Bareilles?"

The couple looked at each other and then looked back at Santana. "Good choice" Rachel beamed.

"Woo, go Santana!" Brittany yelled as the music started.

Santana blushed as they started.

**_Rachel:_**

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while _

_Breathing gets harder, even I know that _

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see _

_If I'm happy in your hands _

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to _

_Blank stares at blank pages _

_No easy way to say this _

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

**_Rachel and Santana:_**

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one_

_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason_

_To write you a love song today_

**_Rachel:_**

_Today, yeah, oh_

**_Quinn:_**

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under_

_You_

**_Santana:_**

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

**_Rachel:_**

_Convinced me to please you_

**_Rachel and Santana:_**

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me (with Quinn: as I am!)_

**_Santana:_**

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

**_Rachel, Santana and Quinn:_**

_'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one_

_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason_

_To write you a love song today_

**_Quinn:_**

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

**_Santana:_**

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_Because I say_

**_Rachel:_**

_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one_

**_Quinn:_**

_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

**_Rachel, Santana and Quinn:_**

_Is that why you wanted a love song? (**Quinn:** Hey, yeah!)_

_Rachel and Santana: _

_'Cause you asked for it_

**_Rachel, Santana and Quinn:_**

_'Cause you need one_

_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song (**Quinn:** Write you a love song)_

**_Rachel and Santana:_**

_'Cause you tell me it's_

**_Rachel, Santana and Quinn:_**

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you_

**_Rachel and Santana:_**

_To stay (**Quinn:** Write you to stay)_

_If your heart is nowhere in it _

_I don't want it (**with Quinn:** for a minute babe)_

_I'll walk the seven seas (**Quinn:** Walk the seven seas)_

_When I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you (**Quinn:** Write you a love song)_

_A love song _

_Today_

**_Quinn:_**

_Today (**Rachel:** Hey, today)_

_I won't write you a love song (**Santana:** Yeah!)_

_Today_

**_Rachel:_**

_I won't write you a love song_

**_Rachel, Santana and Quinn:_**

_Today_

Everybody stood and cheered as they finished, Brittany rushing up to her and pulling her in for a kiss. Rachel jumped on Quinn and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her passionately.

"Quinn that was amazing!" She gushed as she pulled away slightly.

"So you liked your birthday?" Quinn asked as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist tightly.

"Best. Birthday. Ever"

* * *

That Saturday, it was the day after the supposed 'end of the world'. After Brittany had worried about the end of the world, she was relieved when she found out that morning that the world hadn't ended, and in fact she would see the day that she gave birth to her and Santana's birthday. After that, it got Santana thinking about when she wanted to propose to her girlfriend.

She'd waited ever since the day she'd pledged herself to Kobejitsu traditions to finally find the one and go through with it. She may not have been part of the Kobejitsu house, but she was still one of their warriors, and she knew that she wanted to do her wedding their way, properly. That was the only real religion that she'd followed in her life, and she'd pledged herself to it and it's ways.

She knew she'd have to tell Brittany what it involved, but she wanted to wait until she'd given birth to their baby first before they did. Then it would be easier to perform the rituals. No matter how long she'd lived since she'd departed from Japan, she'd remembered in detail every part of the ceremony. It would last a week and every single day they would do something different.

Holding the chain with the ring on it in her hands, she thought long an hard about how she wanted to do it. She finally came to the decision to do it on New Year's Eve. To mark the new year, she would pledge herself and set the wheels in motion to bond herself to her girlfriend, the love of her life and the soon-to-be mother of her child.

Kissing the ring she smiled. She couldn't wait to get this started.

* * *

TBC

_Songs Used: Glee Cast - It's Time / Glee Cast - Love Song_


	5. Holiday Celebrations

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Hey guys, even after this weeks 'Diva' episode, I still ship Brittana, they're my otp and I still have hope, so I'm gonna keep writing this story and I really hope you enjoy it. Plus; Naya killed 'Girl On Fire', she was amazing! It's now officially my favourite Glee song!_

_Thx to everybody who added to favs, alerts, and reviewed etc. It really means a lot. Enjoy!_

_**P.S **- If anyone gets the **L Word** reference (of a scene) in here you get virtual cookies and hugs 'cause you're awesome!_

**_IMPORTANT: If you read 'Rise' then you'll know this is a G!P story (Quinn & Santana), so just be warned because there's a smexy scene ahead, so beware. If you don't know what it means, please look it up online before you read this._**

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

It was finally Christmas Eve and everybody was in the full holiday swing of things. After a quiet morning in, the afternoon was a lot busier. Quinn, Tina, and Santana were all sat at the breakfast bar joking when all of the other girls came in trailed by some of their boyfriends. Rachel turned around and clapped her hands together, all of the girls looking like they were ready for business. Santana, Quinn, and Tina stopped laughing as the brunette looked expectantly at them and the boys.

"OK, everybody out!"

Santana glanced at Quinn and then back at Rachel. "What?"

"You heard me, everybody out. We have a dinner to cook. That means no boys in the kitchen"

"But we're girls"

Rachel shrugged. "You know the deal. Same as every year. Now out!"

"But what about Kurt?!" Santana objected.

Rachel sighed. "Kurt's an honorary girl, like he is every year, now go before I really do hurt you!"

Santana shook her head and walked over to Brittany, giving her a tight hug before kissing her and then her stomach. Brittany smiled and kissed the brunette before giving her a sympathetic smile and waving her out of the kitchen.

Quinn kissed Rachel before she left and Tina did the same with Marley, the two of them joining Santana and the rest of the boys in the hallway.

"So what do we do now?" Quinn asked.

"How about football?" Puck suggested.

"How do we do that?" Tina asked, crossing her arms.

"There's a large lawn on the other side of the house. We can go out and play there"

"But there's snow" Santana pointed out.

"I know that, Lopez. You're not too pussy to go out and play in the snow are you?"

"Shut up Puck. I'm not fucking pussy. Bring it on"

Puck laughed. "OK, whatever you say Lopez. We'll see what happens on the field. Everybody grab your jerseys, I'll see you on the field in ten"

Santana glared at him. It was on now. If it continued on the way it was, her and Puck would be the self-elected captains of each team as they were whenever they played football. Her, Quinn, and Tina all made their way to their rooms and changed into their football jerseys.

Santana pulled on a black thermal shirt that was just baggy enough. She then went over to her dresser and pulled out a dark navy blue football jersey which had large sky blue strips leading down from the neckline down to the end of the short sleeves. On each shoulder, chest, and back, it bared her number '6', and her name 'Lopez' on the back. Walking down the hallway she pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she met both Quinn and Tina who were wearing matching jerseys to hers, except Quinn had the number '13' with her name 'Fabray' and Tina had the number '8' with a shortened version of her name, 'Chang'.

Quinn smiled as she pulled her own hair up into a tight ponytail, Tina doing the same. "You ready to kick their asses?"

Santana and Tina nodded and grinned. "Where's Blaine?"

"Right here" The girls turned to see Blaine walking up to them in the same jersey as them, the number '14' with 'Anderson' on the back.

"Good, let's get out there" Santana said, clapping her hands together and leading them out of the house.

When they had made it outside, Puck had already set his team up, all of them wearing red and white accented jerseys with their names and numbers on them. He smirked at Santana and threw the ball to her.

"Ladies first"

Santana shook her head and walked over to her team, all of them huddling together. "OK guys, we have to win this. Don't play dirty, just make sure we win. You got it?" Everybody nodded. "OK, now hands in!"

Later that afternoon, Brittany wanted to take a break from cooking so she grabbed a bottle of water and exited the kitchen. Before she could even think about starting to find her girlfriend, she heard a loud scream that sounded like it came from none other than Puck. Making her way curiously towards the door that led to the lawn, she saw through the glass something completely unusual.

Everybody was spread out on the large lawn, all in their jerseys and teams, playing what looked to be snow football. Stepping closer to the door Brittany saw Santana running with the ball tucked under her arm. She was heading straight for Puck, who screamed louder as she got closer. The next thing she knew, her girlfriend had rammed into the boy and knocked him flat on his feet, still holding the ball tightly in her arms.

Santana didn't even break a sweat as she navigated the field, looking for her best route towards the end zone. The only obstacle in her way was Sam. Glancing over, she caught Quinn's eye and the blonde nodded, knowing exactly what the Latina wanted.

Quinn ran as quickly as she could, and whilst Sam was focused on preparing to stop Santana, he didn't notice the girl running directly at him from the side. One minute he was looking at Santana and the next he was being thrown onto the snow-covered floor he had once been standing on.

Brittany watched on in awe as Santana jumped over both Quinn and Sam, who were now on the floor, and ran towards the end zone obstacle-free. Everybody cheered as Santana scored a touchdown and her and her team celebrated. Once she'd calmed down, Santana walked over to Puck, her cheeks rosy from the cold weather.

She held out her hand and made a motion for him to give her something. "OK Puckerman, pay up"

Puck grunted unhappily as he pulled out his wallet, handing her forty dollars. Santana grinned as she counted it and then turned to her team. "Good work guys" She said as she handed them each a ten-dollar bill. Once pocketing her own, she turned back to Puck and grinned. "Better luck next year Puckerman"

Once Santana had changed out of her jersey, she was called to the dining room for dinner. She quickly grabbed a t-shirt and hoody out of the closet and pulled them on as she exited her and Brittany's bedroom, walking down the hallway quickly. She didn't want to keep Rachel waiting. She zipped up the zip and was met by a full room. Finding her place at the head of the table, she thought about it for a few seconds and got Quinn to sit there instead so that she could sit next to Brittany, effectively making everybody move up one so that now Rachel was sat on the corner across facing the Latina. When Quinn asked why Santana let her sit at the head of the table, the Latina just shrugged.

"I thought that you could do the Christmas Eve honors this year. I'll take lead tomorrow on Christmas Day."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks San"

Santana shrugged again. "My pleasure" she then turned to Brittany when she felt a hand on her thigh. "Hey"

Brittany grinned her thousand megawatt smile as she cupped Santana's face, leaning in for a kiss. "Hi" she whispered against her lips.

Santana placed a hand over the back of Brittany's chair as she lent in and connected their lips once more. When they pulled away, they were handed their plates. Brittany had wanted to help but she was told by Rachel to go and sit down because she shouldn't be doing those kinds of things in her condition. At first Brittany was upset, but Rachel had assured her that she was just making sure that she was OK. Brittany thought about it and then made her way to sit down at the table and wait for Santana.

Now, with everybody sat down at the table with plates of food in front of them, Santana spoke up. "OK, this years we're doing it a little different. Quinn, you wanna do the honours and say grace?"

Quinn nodded. "My pleasure" Everybody closed their eyes. "Dear Lord, thank you for this food, thank you for this day, and thank you for everybody sat around this table. Thank you for gracing all of us with another year here on Earth and hopefully plenty more to come. Thank you, Amen."

"Amen" Everybody said as they opened their eyes.

Santana grinned as she clapped Quinn on the shoulder. "Good work Q"

Quinn blushed at her friends comment. She turned to Rachel and the brunette pulled her in for a kiss. "Well done baby"

The dinner was enjoyed in happy company, the entire team sat together and enjoying each others presence. For once they didn't have to worry about anything other than themselves, finally able to relax. A year ago as they sat at dinner, they would have definitely not have believed all that they'd gone through in the past few months. But sitting here today, a year later, everybody, especially Santana, were glad that they were OK.

As they finished, they all moved to the lounge, games, and TV rooms. Watching Rachel and Quinn cuddle on the couch in the lounge room as Sam and Puck joked around making everybody laugh, Santana pulled Brittany as close as possible as they stood in the doorway. The two of them just stood there staring into each others eyes as the world around them tuned out.

Brittany lent forward and rested her forehead against Santana's before craning her head up and smiling. Santana gave her a confused look. "What?"

Brittany grinned as she gripped Santana's biceps. "Mistletoe"

Santana glanced up to where Brittany was looking and saw the piece of mistletoe hanging above them. Looking back down at her girlfriend she looked deeply into Brittany's eyes. "I love you"

Brittany's arms drifted up around Santana's neck and pulled their faces as close as possible before whispering against her lips; "I love you too"

The two of them naturally closed the gap and connected their lips together in a kiss of passion and unconditional loving. With their baby between them in Brittany's ever-growing stomach, they felt the love naturally radiating off of each other. Nothing compared to it, and nothing could come between them. This Christmas was going to be the best they'd ever spent together.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

The next morning Santana was awoken by Brittany straddling her waste and shaking her excitedly like a little kid. Laughing, Santana opened her eyes and saw something that she thought she'd never see again after all that happened. Brittany's face was the picture of happiness and Santana couldn't help but mirror the expression on her own face.

"Santana! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"I know Britt" She replied chuckling.

Brittany grinned. "Let's go see what Santa brought us!"

Santana rolled her eyes as she let Brittany pull her out of bed and out of the room towards the lounge room where the Christmas tree was. Brittany gasped at all the presents which were overflowing from under the tree and onto the surrounding carpet. Santana smiled at how excited her girlfriend was and sat down on the couch with her. Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt were all there before them.

"Hey guys" Santana yawned as she sat down.

There was a mix of sleepy 'hello's' as they all waited for everybody else to arrive. There was no question that Brittany was the one that was the most awake out of all of them.

Marley and Tina were next to arrive and Marley sat down next to Brittany, the two of them resting their heads together as Santana greeted Tina. It wasn't long before the rest of the team arrived and once everybody was comfortable they began opening the presents.

The next hour or so was a complete blur of coloured wrapping paper and happiness. Once everybody was done, they all took their stuff back to their rooms so that they could then get changed out of their pajamas and into their smart special occasion clothes.

Santana had just pulled on a pair of loose-fitting black chino's when Brittany finished in the shower. Stood in them and just her bra, Brittany smirked.

"Looks like I caught you at just the right moment." She purred, sauntering up to the Latina in just a small white towel that just managed to cover her breasts and the swell of her stomach.

"Looks like I caught you at the right moment too"

Brittany raised an eyebrow as she came to a stop in front of her. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh" Santana mumbled, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her in as close as possible.

Brittany had no response because as soon as she went to open her mouth, Santana started kissing her way down her jaw to her pulse point, kissing the still damp skin.

"S-Santana..." Brittany gasped out, holding on to Santana's shoulders tightly when she felt as if her legs were about to give out beneath her.

Santana smirked and sucked lightly on her neck once more before pulling away, still holding her in her arms. Winking, Santana let her go completely and walked back over to the bed, picking up an exceptionally dark navy form-fitting shirt that was the perfect combination of baggy and tight.

It took a few seconds before Brittany realized what she had to do, so she shook her head and went over to her and Santana's wardrobe and took out the dress that Rachel had helped her buy about a week beforehand.

Sitting down on the bed to tie up her shoes, Santana couldn't help by smile as Brittany tried to pull on her dress.

"Santanaaa..." Brittany whined in frustration.

Santana grinned as she tugged on her laces. "Hold on Britt and I'll be right there" When Santana had finished lacing up the second shoe, she stood up and walked over to the blonde who was leaning on the dresser. "OK, what do you want help with?"

Brittany held up her dress and Santana took it. "Put your arms on my shoulders" Brittany did as she was told and gripped Santana's shoulder's tightly. Santana then lent down. "Right, so now step into it." She held out the dress and Brittany stepped into it and Santana stood up, pulling the dress with her. She then turned Brittany around and helped her put her arms through it before zipping it up at the back.

When Brittany turned back to face her Santana couldn't help but grin at the sight of the goddess before her that was her pregnant girlfriend. The dress was the same colour as Santana's shirt and ended just above the knees. There were sleeves that went down her arms and ended just below the elbows, and the v-neck of the dress left enough skin to allow for a small necklace. Brittany's hair was straight and down around her shoulders and she wore a pair of matching blue flats.

"Santana?"

Santana was broken out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You were staring" Brittany giggled, her hands cradling her stomach adorably.

"Oh, sorry" She apologized. "It's just that you look so beautiful and you have this glow that I can't quite put my finger on"

Brittany smiled. "Thank you, you look very handsome if I do say so myself"

Santana blushed before remembering that she'd gotten Brittany a present that she didn't want her to open in front of everybody else. She'd gone shopping with Quinn about a week before and picked out a necklace that would go with Brittany's eyes and dress.

"Here, I wanted you to open this on your own instead of in front of somebody else." Santana said as she rummaged around in the drawer that she kept her boxers in.

Brittany's mind ran free at the idea of something that she wasn't allowed to open in front of anybody else and in her condition, her mind automatically thought of something dirty.

"Santana, you haven't got me something 'adult' have you" She purred.

The vampire laughed. "No Britt, but maybe we could do something along those lines later if you want" She winked, noticing a slight blush tinting Brittany's cheeks. Smiling, she said; "Nah, I got you something that was a little more appropriate for the occasion"

Brittany watched as Santana walked up to her and handed her a present wrapped in a unique navy blue paper that was adorned by a pattern of white cartoon ducks. Brittany grinned as she carefully undid the bow and slowly unwrapped the paper, not wanting to ruin it. She handed Santana the paper and slowly opened the black jewellery box inside.

"I had some help from Rachel" Santana said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck in anticipation.

Brittany glanced up at her before daintily pulling the top off the box, revealing a necklace on a silver chain, the pendant shaped like a teardrop containing an expensive gem that was the exact colour of her eyes. Pinned next to the necklace on either side were matching teardrop earrings that were the same colour as the pendant.

"So what do you think?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked up at her with tear filled eyes and lunged towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly. "I love it" She whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"You do?"

Brittany pulled away and kissed her. "Yes, I love them. Thank you" She kissed Santana again before she held out the box, Santana taking the initiative and helping her to put them on.

She placed the box off the dresser and carefully brushed Brittany's hair out of the way before placing the necklace around her neck, kissing the soft skin as she clicked the clasp shut. Brittany walked over to the mirror and put the earrings in before turning to Santana.

"What do you think?" She asked, doing a twirl.

"Absolutely breathtaking"

Brittany smiled and walked up to her. "I got you something too"

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah. Here"

Brittany raided her panty drawer and picked out a box that was a little larger than the one Santana had given her moments ago. Her grin impossibly wider as she presented it to Santana, the present wrapped in a blue patterned high quality wrapping paper.

Santana glanced up at Brittany suspiciously before carefully opening the paper, then opening the box to reveal a charcoal patterned tie and a matching pair of silver and charcoal cuff-links.

"So..."

"They're amazing. Thanks Britt" Santana smiled, pulling Brittany in for a hug and kiss.

"Can I help you put them on?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Sure"

Brittany smiled and led them to the side of the bed and buttoned up the top button of Santana's shirt before wrapping the tie around her neck and doing it up for her. She then helped Santana put on the cuff-links, smiling at how smart her girlfriend looked.

"You look so smart"

"Thank you. You ready to go and have lunch?"

Brittany nodded eagerly and Santana took her hand, leading them out of the room. Making their way to the dining room, Puck grinned at her.

"You clean up well Lopez"

"Fuck you Puck"

Puck just laughed as Santana turned to Brittany. As Rachel came into the room she smiled at her best friend. "Britt, you look amazing!"

Brittany stood up and hugged her best friend. "Thanks Rachie! You do too!"

Then Quinn entered the room dressed in a pair of white trousers, a white shirt, a heather grey vest that was unbuttoned and a blue silk tie that hung low around her neck, her hair down around her shoulders like Santana's.

Santana whistled. "Wow, Q can clean up!"

Rachel glanced over at Quinn and smiled, kissing her. "That's because she's amazing!"

Brittany pouted. "Hey, my girlfriend looks hot too!"

Rachel giggled as she turned around in Quinn's embrace, viewing Santana for the first time since she'd entered the room. "Wow, Santana, you look very handsome"

"Yeah, you look cool S" Quinn added as she held her girlfriend from behind.

"Thanks" The Latina said, puffing her chest out a little as she accepted the compliments.

They were interrupted by Marley popping her head through the adjoining archway. "Rachel, I need you to help me in the kitchen"

Rachel nodded and kissed Quinn. "I'll be back in a minute" Quinn nodded and watched her girlfriend exit the room before turning to face Santana.

"You wanna steal some food?"

Santana grinned evilly. "You know I do. Britt, I'll be back in a minute"

Brittany nodded and kissed her girlfriend before sitting down. Santana then directed her best friend towards the archway that lead to the kitchen. From what they could see Marley was asking for help about some of the seasoning for the turkey.

Tina walked up to her best friends clad in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt which was unbuttoned a little and a cream vest, her hair down and framing her face. "What are you guys up to?"

"Stealing turkey" Quinn said as she watched Rachel teaching Marley.

Tina nodded in agreement. "Same as every year huh?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

Every year Santana, Tina, and Quinn all worked together to try and steal a piece of turkey skin without Rachel noticing. The one who managed it got dibs on the dessert. They were surprised Rachel hadn't caught onto their little game after all these years. But, no harm in doing it for another year right?

"What's the plan?" The Asian girl asked.

Santana thought for a few moments. "Tina, you distract Marley, and Quinn you distract Rachel"

"Hey, why do _I_ have to distract Rachel?"

"She's your girlfriend"

"But why do you get the turkey this year?"

"Because Tina won last year, now stop arguing and get in there. I wants my turkey!"

Quinn sighed and walked into the room, kissing Rachel as she held her from behind. Taking that as her cue, Tina made her way into the room and distracted Marley whilst Santana went for the kill.

Seeing the turkey unguarded, Santana quickly walked into the room and over to the counter that it was on. Luckily Marley had already started carving it. She had just reached out and picked a piece of perfect crispy skin when Brittany called to her from across the room. Cursing, she looked up at her girlfriend, Rachel looking over at her and frowning.

"Yes Britt?"

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked as she waddled over to her.

Santana had to think quickly, so as Rachel approached her, looking ready to hit her, very hard, she thought what the hell? Quickly, she shoved the piece of turkey skin she'd picked into her mouth, chewing as she ran over to her girlfriend. She grinned madly as Rachel frowned at her, now stood in front of the turkey.

"So close" Quinn laughed.

"I won!"

"Technically, you got caught, so you didn't win S" Tina said from her placed beside Marley.

Santana shook her head. "I still won fair and square. That means I still get dibs on desert."

Quinn and Tina shook their heads as Santana walked back into the dining room hand in hand with Brittany.

When lunch was finally ready, Santana was the one to say grace, as always. Taking one of Brittany's hands into her own, she closed her eyes.

"Dear Lord, I know this years been crazy, and we've been through some tough situations, but I am thankful, as I'm sure everybody in this room is, that we're all still here. We've had some new people join us, and we've seen some old faces, but we're thankful that you've kept us safe, no matter what we may be. We're thankful for another year, for a perfect home, some peace and quiet, and for the life that is now growing in my true love's stomach. And finally, we are thankful for this food, this occasion, and this day, Amen"

"Amen"

Everybody clapped at Santana's speech. The Latina looked over at Brittany, who was sat next to her at the head of the table, and smiled, leaning in.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" Brittany replied, ready to tuck into her large plate of food.

* * *

The snow fell heavily outside as Santana and Brittany walked back into their room after an evening of fun and games with the rest of the team.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to give you something"

The tone in Brittany's voice instantly told her what she was hinting at. They hadn't been intimate since before Brittany was kidnapped. Neither one had made the move to initiate any kind of sexual contact for fears that things may get out of control due to Brittany's change, but here together the two of them couldn't have picked a better time.

"I want to give you your other Christmas present"

Santana pulled off her shoes and walked over to the blonde, pulling her into a tight embrace. Before they knew it they were kissing and the first thing to go was Santana's tie. Soon Brittany's dress was down around her ankles and Santana was stood in her chino's and bra. Gently grabbing hold of Santana, she pushed her so that she was sat on the end of the bed, standing in between her legs so that her stomach was level with the Latina's face.

Santana breathed heavily as she kissed her girlfriend's growing stomach again and again, leaning her head against it. Brittany, also breathing heavily, cupped Santana's face and pulled her up for a passionate lip lock

"Touch me here" She panted quietly against Santana's lips, directing her hands to her breasts and squeezing.

Santana gasped along with Brittany as she kneaded the soft sensitive mounds in her hands, feeling a rush of blood flooding down to her groin and suddenly making her chino's extremely tight. Still kissing the Latina, Brittany guided her girlfriend's hands down over stomach and towards the hem of her underwear.

Santana gasped at the sudden heat her left hand was met with and moaned into Brittany's bra-clad chest. "Oh, my God" She whimpered as Brittany used her free hand to hold the Latina's head to her chest. "Oh, my fucking God" She moaned, her voice barely above a whisper as she placed an open-mouthed kiss to Brittany's chest.

Brittany moaned at the lips on her skin and pulled Santana up to look at her. Taking the initiative, Santana let Brittany push her onto her back until the blonde was straddling her hips just below the tent that was now making itself known in Santana's pants. Seeing this, Brittany smirked and reached down, cupping the brunette and squeezing just a little.

Brittany was rewarded when she heard a loud groan come from beneath her. Lowering herself so that she was next to the Latina's ear, she whispered; "Does that feel good baby?"

Santana nodded weakly and tried to focus but found herself quickly failing as Brittany continued her groping. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Brittany squeezed particularly hard and in a moment of strength of will she managed to break free from her haze and grab Brittany's wrist, stopping her movements. She then sat up so that she was level with her.

"I hope you're planning on finishing what you started" She gritted out.

Brittany smirked. "Of course I do"

Santana's grin matched Brittany's before she surprised the blonde by flipping them over, Brittany now lying underneath her.

"Then I guess we better get to it"

She lunged forward capturing Brittany's lips within her own in a passionate kiss as her hands reached behind Brittany to pull off her bra. Feeling Santana trying to pull of her bra, Brittany sat up so that it would make it easier and within a few seconds it was off and across the room in a random direction. Santana's was the next to go until she was left in her chino's. Brittany pushed them up so that they were sitting next to each other and keeping her lips locked on the Latina's her hands traced the bare skin of her chest all the way down to her belt, where she fumbled with the buckle. Trying to go as fast as she could, she managed to undo it and unbuttoned the button at the top and tugged down on the zipper even faster.

Feeling herself finally freed of her constraints Santana moaned aloud as she placed open-mouthed kisses to Brittany's collarbone, her pants having become painfully tight the longer she left it untouched.

"Fuck" She breathed in relief.

"Better?" Brittany whispered in her ear.

Santana nodded and before she knew it her pants had been tugged off and thrown across the room. Now in just their underwear, it wasn't long before the last two pieces of their clothing were removed and they were already connected.

Brittany moaned as Santana entered her for the first time since she had turned and weeks of sexual tension melted away in a matter of seconds. Feeling herself buried deep inside of her girlfriend as they just lay there still for a few moments, Santana couldn't help but feel as if it was their first time all over again. The same for Brittany. As much as she had enjoyed her new experience of becoming a vampire, she missed being intimate with her girlfriend, especially when all she wanted to do was touch her all the time, just starting to transition into the phase of her pregnancy where all she wanted was sex.

Now, as her hips automatically started moving against Santana's, she knew this was more than just another night of sex to them. It was them reconnecting after being apart, after Brittany had become a vampire.

Santana moaned as she thrust into her girlfriend as they moved as one. Nothing but the sound of skin-on-skin and various moans that came from the both of them could be heard throughout the room. When Brittany felt the all too familiar coil in the pit of her stomach, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

"Santana..." She wheezed. "I'm close"

"I know. Me too" The Latina replied as she buried her head in the crook of her neck.

A few more thrusts and Brittany knew she was about to come, but she needed the full experience. Using the last strength of will she had left in her, she looked up at Santana, cupping her face.

"Santana, I need to bite you"

"What?" The Latina wheezed, slowing her thrusts so she could concentrate.

"No, don't stop" Brittany whined, sighing as Santana picked up her pace a little more. "I need to feed on you Santana"

"Why? What if it hurts the baby?"

Brittany let out a frustrated sigh. "Ling said last week at our appointment that it would be fine around this time. Please Santana. I don't think I can last much longer"

Relenting, Santana sighed. "OK"

Brittany nodded and moaned as Santana sped up, effectively bringing the both of them over the edge. Brittany immediately surged forward and sunk her fangs deep into Santana's naked shoulder, the Latina vampire not really thinking and reacting by biting into Brittany's shoulder in return.

For a few moments they just suckled on each other as they rode out their orgasm together. As Santana's thrusts died down she pulled away from Brittany and rested her forehead against her shoulder. A few moments later Brittany detached her mouth from Santana's shoulder and her head lent up against the side of Santana's.

Once the both of them had stopped panting heavily they both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"You bit me" Brittany said as she cupped Santana's face.

Santana blushed. "Sorry. It kind of just happened. I guess my reflexes kicked in and I bit you by mistake"

Brittany shook her head. "It wasn't a mistake. I actually kinda liked it. You tasted really good"

"Yeah?"

Brittany nodded in response. "Uh huh"

"You tasted different"

"How?"

Santana just shrugged. "I don't know. It felt electric and it felt really good"

Brittany was silent for a few moments before she grinned. "It's like vampire hickey's!"

Santana laughed. "Vampire hickey's Britt, really?"

"Mmm" The blonde replied as she kissed the other girl. "Round two?" She whispered into her lips.

Santana grinned against Brittany's lips. "Definitely"

* * *

A few days later, on the Friday, Santana managed to get away from the house long enough to drive over to Brittany's parents' house. After some serious thought she had decided to take the opportunity to ask Mr. Pierce for his permission to marry his daughter. Having thought about it, she had come to the conclusion that she should do it the right way and take the opportunity while she still had it as Britt's parents wouldn't live forever.

Now she was parked across the streets from the house trying to calm herself down. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself before exiting her car. She adjusted her jacket before carefully making her way across the icy road and up the front path. Knocking on the door she rubbed her gloved hands together nervously. She didn't have to wait long before the door was answered by none other than Brittany's dad himself.

"Hi Santana. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is Mrs. P and Abby home?"

"No. They went out shopping, why?"

"Good. I need to ask you something"

"Why don't you come in? Come to the kitchen and I'll make you a drink"

Santana walked in and followed him into the kitchen where she sat at the table.

"So, how was your Christmas?" He asked as he turned the kettle on and grabbed two mugs from one of the cupboards.

"It was good. It was cozy and we had a great time. Despite being pregnant Britt seemed to enjoy it."

He glanced over at Santana as he poured generous amounts of cocoa powder into their mugs. "So you had fun?"

Santana nodded and smiled. "Yeah"

"So," He said as he handed her one of the mugs. "What did you want to ask me?"

Santana took a sip of her drink before putting it down and taking a deep calming breath. "I wanted to ask you something whilst I still have the chanced. Being a vampire we rarely have the chance to ask these kinds of questions, especially what I'm about to ask you. Mr. Pierce, your daughter means everything to me and when I'm with Brittany, I finally understand what people are talking about when they're talking about love. And now that she's having my baby, I love her even more if that's even possible. Sir, I would like to ask you for your blessing to marry your daughter."

A smiled quickly plastered his face. "Of course you can Santana"

"Really?"

"Yes." He grinned. "Come here" He stood up and pulled her in for a fatherly hug before they sat down again. "So, when are you planning to do it?"

Santana took another sip of her drink before placing the mug down, cradling it in her hands. "New year's Eve"

"That soon huh?"

"It seems that way but I've actually been thinking about proposing for quite a while"

"Do you have the ring yet?"

"Yeah, here" Santana un-tucked the chain around her neck and held it up for him to see.

"That's a beauty. Where did you get it?"

"It was actually my mother's, my only possession from when I was a human."

"And my Britt is that special to you that you would give her the only thing that reminds you of when you weren't a vampire?"

"Yes sir"

"Then I am honored to give you my blessing. Go ahead an propose, I know you'll make my daughter happy Santana, I just know you will."

* * *

And now here she was, on New Year's Eve, sat on their bed fingering the chain in her hands. She knew that today was the day and after everything that had happened she wanted to make sure that Brittany knew she was in it for the long run. They really were meant to be together forever.

She pulled out her phone and text Brittany to come and meet her in their room before putting it back in her pocket and putting the chain around her neck, tucking underneath her shirt. Not too long after, Brittany came into the room.

"San? You ok? Everybody's having a great time"

"I'm fine Britt" She said, her vision locked on the thick snow out on the balcony.

"Ok, so why are you in here all on your own? I thought we were going to kiss at midnight" Brittany said, sitting down next to the Latina.

"I wanted to ask you something first"

"What?"

Santana took Brittany's right hand into her own, admiring the promise ring on her right ring finger.

"Do you remember when I gave that to you?"

"Yes. You told me how you realized something. You then asked me if I'd become your wife someday"

Santana nodded, remembering the memory clearly. "Yes, well, back then things were crazy. We were still chasing Finn and everything was complete chaos. But, I wanted to share something with you Brittany, something really important. Since then, I've thought about what's ahead, like our baby being born, and I wanted to make sure of something."

"What?"

Santana got off the bed and knelt down on one knee in front of the pregnant blond. "Britt, I know I've already done this, but everything's better now, and there's no pressure. After everything that's happened, I've fallen in love with you even more than I ever thought possible and I felt as if it was time to make something permanent for the both of us."

Brittany watched as Santana reached down the front of her t-shirt and pulled out a chain with had a single ring on the end of it, which sparkled in the light. Santana held the ring on the end of the chain in between her pointer finger and thumb.

"This ring was my mother's. When I came of age, she gave it to me. It was her engagement ring, and it was my grandmother's before hers. She told me to give it to the one person that I truly loved, no matter if it was a boy or a girl. It's the only thing I have of hers, and the only reminder I have left of my life as a human. It's over two centuries old, and it's still perfect. Please, Brittany S. Pierce, will you do me the honor of actually becoming my wife, will you marry me, for real this time?"

By the end of Santana's speech, Brittany had tears running down her face. She looked at the ring in Santana's hands which was now taken off its chain and presented to her. She looked up from it and into Santana's eyes and nodded the best she could.

"Really?" Santana whispered in disbelief.

Brittany nodded again as she clamped her hand over her mouth in shock, tears streaming down her face out of pure happiness. Santana smiled and slipped the ring onto her actual ring finger before pulling the blond into a tight hug.

Brittany gripped Santana tightly in her arms the best she could with her bump and cried tears of joy into the Latina's neck. When she pulled away slightly, they both looked deep into each others eyes before kissing passionately, fireworks going off outside signaling the beginning of a new year.

Pulling away Brittany grinned as they lent their heads together. "I love you Santana" She said as she looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Brittany"

Basking in the silence it wasn't long until Brittany was already bubbling over with excitement to tell their friends.

"I guess you wanna tell everybody, huh?" Santana smiled, her eyes closed.

Brittany nodded, cupping Santana's face and kissing her. "Yeah" She whispered against her lips.

"Come on then, let's go"

Santana stood up and held her hand out to her and they both made their way out of their room and towards the lounge room.

"Hey guys, you missed the countdown" Quinn said as she hugged Rachel from behind tightly.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other knowingly before looking back at their best friends. "There's a reason for that Q" Santana said, mirroring Quinn and holding Brittany from behind, her hands resting on her stomach.

"What?"

Brittany grinned uncontrollably as Santana got the attention of everybody in the room. "We have an announcement to make."

Brittany held up her left hand which now sported the ring Santana had given her. "Santana proposed! We're getting married!"

The whole room exploded into celebration as they congratulated the happy couple. Puck walked up to Santana and slapped her on the shoulder. "About fucking time Lopez!"

Santana grinned and he pulled her in for a hug. "But seriously, congrats man. I've got your back."

"Thanks Puck"

Tina and Quinn both hugged Santana at the same time. "So you finally did it!" Tina joked.

Santana playfully shoved her away. "Shut up" She blushed.

"Congratulations" Quinn smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, Q"

Rachel and Brittany both squealed as they hugged each other tightly, examining the ring as they pulled away.

"How did she afford this?" Rachel asked as she studied Brittany's hand.

"She didn't"

"What do you mean?"

"It was her mother's. It's the only thing she has left from when she was a human. She's waited all this time to give it to someone"

Rachel nodded in understanding. "It must be extremely old. It's beautiful though, it matches your eyes"

"Thanks Rachie"

Quinn wrapped and arm around Rachel's shoulders as she held up her beer bottle. "To Santana and Brittany!"

"To Santana and Brittany!" Everybody cheered in response, clinking their glasses and sipping their drinks.

Looking at each other right in the eyes in that moment both Santana and Brittany just knew that they were meant to be together.

* * *

TBC

**IMPORTANT:**

_To see Britt's ring (which I already posted), some of the stuff from this chapter, then go over to my tumblr, my names **Shinodafan94**. And there you can get exclusives and see the stuff like the full story cover art, so just check it out (check my archive to make it easier)_


	6. Permission

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Long chapter you guys, but it sets the things up for the next chapter and the rest of the story. Enjoy!_

_Shout out to everybody who reviewed, faved, alerted etc. Makes my day! Thank you!_

* * *

It was four days after she had proposed to Brittany that Santana decided that she was going to tell the blonde about the wedding traditions that she had pledged herself to. She was currently on her laptop with Brittany curled up next to her, the blonde watching her with her head on her shoulder. Thinking to herself, she sighed.

"San? Is something wrong?" Brittany asked, sitting up a little so that se could look at the Latina.

Santana closed her computer and pushed it to the end of the bed with her foot. "Britt, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Now that we're getting married, before we start planning anything, I want to tell you something that means a lot to me"

"Go ahead"

"Britt, when I pledged myself to be a Kobejitsu warrior, I didn't just pledge myself like Quinn and Tina did"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to follow all of their traditions, an that included weddings"

"How does that effect us?"

"It means we would have to travel all the way to Japan"

"What else?"

"It lasts over a period of six days and each day you do something different. For example; one day you would do a blood ritual and on another day you'd do a hunt with the actual ceremony being on the sixth and final day"

"So we'd have to go all the way to Japan to get married?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to if you don't want to. I know it's as much my decision as it is yours"

Brittany sat up so that she could look the Latina in the eyes. "Santana, we can if you want too."

"Yeah, but what about you?"

Brittany just shrugged. "Santana, I don't really mind. As long as I actually get married to you, I don't care where we are in the world"

"So you would really want to get married under Kobejitsu tradition?"

"Yes. You really care about it, I can see it in your eyes. I know that you're not part of your house anymore, but I can see that you still care about following a tradition that you pledged yourself to and I know that once you pledge yourself to something you give it a hundred percent and focus on nothing but. We're a couple Santana, we're having a baby together, and I want to do what you want to. I want to pledge myself as a Kobejitsu vampire by marrying you."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You're sure about this? Because I don't want to go ahead with it if you're not happy-"

Brittany cut off Santana's ramblings by capturing her lips with her own. Santana soon lost her train of thought as she was pushed to the bed and straddled by the blonde. When Brittany pulled away, she smiled as she looked down at the dazed Latina. Soon enough Santana was broken from her daze by Brittany's giggles.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her hands automatically drifting up and resting on Brittany's hips.

The blonde just shrugged. "You're cute when you ramble."

"But what about what I was talking about?"

Brittany grinned. "I'm happy as long as you're happy Santana. That's how it's gonna be. It may take me some time to adjust to this new information but if you give me some time and explain it to me, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"OK, good. So, lets change the subject. What do you want to now?"

Brittany thought for a few seconds. "Tell me what you want to do for your birthday"

* * *

"Why did we ever decide to let her choose what we did for her birthday?" Rachel asked, shaking her head as she walked behind the main group alongside Brittany.

They had allowed Santana to choose what she wanted to do for her birthday and she had chosen to go to a basketball game with some of the team. Namely Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Marley, Blaine, and Puck. Everybody else had opted to stay back and relax. Now, here she was dressed in a custom 'Lopez' basketball jersey, Tina and Quinn wearing matching ones with their own names and numbers on the back.

Brittany shrugged at her friend. "I wanted to let her choose. She's the leader, I think she should have been allowed to choose freely after all she's done for us"

Rachel nodded. Brittany had a point. "You have a point"

Santana turned around to see both Rachel and Brittany looking at her, so she smiled and slowed until the two friends caught up to her before letting Brittany loop her arm through hers.

"You OK?" She asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yep"

"Good" She replied, kissing the blonde on the forehead as they walked. She then turned to Rachel and offered her other arm.

Rachel thought about it for a few split moments before smiling and happily taking Santana's arm. Smiling, Santana walked with both girls on her arm towards the entrance of the arena.

When they got inside and were seated, Quinn knuckle tapped her best friend. "You ready S?"

Santana grinned. "More than ever"

The game turned out to be surprising. Just not in the way you'd expect. The more surprising out of the two wasn't the game itself, but Santana and her friends who got extremely competitive.

"Pfft. I can totally beat them with my eyes closed" The Latina boasted as she walked out of the arena arm in arm with Brittany.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, me too"

"Even you guys were better than them, and that's a miracle" Puck jibed.

Santana shot him a glare. "Whatever Puckasaurus. Just remember whose supplying your bottles of blood. Then think about telling me who's better than me"

Puck gulped and nodded, deciding that he'd rather not have his supply cut off, or anything else for that matter by the way Santana was looking at him. Turning back to her girlfriend, she asked where they were going next.

Brittany smiled mischievously. "We're going to Sugar's for dinner"

"Cool"

When they arrived at Sugar's, Santana parked in the parking lot next to the building before getting out and helping Brittany get out. Hand in hand, they walked in front of everybody else, only to be surprised as she opened the door by the rest of the team.

"Oh my God" She gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth. "Thanks you guys"

"No problem. Happy B-Day Santana" Sam said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug, followed by Mercedes.

"Happy birthday girl, you deserve it."

Santana smiled, hugging her friend before she got around to hugging everybody else. Brittany watched on and smiled as her fiancé was hugged and greeted happy birthday. When it came to her, Santana smiled.

"And the best 'til last"

Brittany grinned, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. "Is that so?"

"Hmm" The Latina mumbled, leaning in to kiss the blonde.

Brittany pecked her lover's lips before puling away slightly. "So, do you like your surprise?"

Santana nodded as their foreheads rested together. "Yes. I love my surprise"

"Hmm...but it's not the only one"

"What do you mean?"

"I have something else for you"

"Like what?"

"Sugar!"

Soon enough the quirky girl exited the kitchen seemingly wheeling a wheelbarrow around the counter. Everybody looked surprised as the girl came to a stop in front of Santana, barely able to keep from grinning widely.

"Britt, what-"

"It's a wheelbarrow full of bread sticks"

"Are they-"

"Yes, they are Breadstix bread sticks"

Santana's smile grew impossibly wider as she lunged towards her fiancé, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I love you so much!"

When they were all seated, Quinn shook her head and looked at Brittany. "How the hell did you get a wheelbarrow's worth of bread sticks?"

Brittany smiled. "Easy. Santana's Breadstix's most loyal customer. Plus, she has a loyalty card. I simply told them that it was her birthday and I was planning something special and they gave them to me on the house"

"When did you even do this?" Rachel asked.

"A few days ago"

"Wait" Santana said, cutting in. "So you did this all on your own?" Brittany nodded. "I told you you were a genius Brittany" She grinned leaning in to kiss the blonde.

Brittany smiled. "Duh" She mumbled before kissing the Latina sweetly.

"OK, who wants to eat?" Sugar asked happily as she came up to them holding menu's.

"I do!" Santana called out, being the first one to be handed a menu.

By the end of the night both Santana and Brittany were exhausted. Entering their room, they both started stripping themselves of their clothes. Once in their underwear, Santana walked over to Brittany and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you. This was the best birthday ever"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" The blonde smiled, brushing some stray strands of hair from Santana's face.

"Me too"

They pulled apart and changed into their pajamas, Santana grabbing a wife beater and leaving her boxers on. They both sat atop the bed and Santana curled up next to Brittany's stomach, placing her ear up against it. Brittany's hand drifted down to the side of her head and stroked the side of her face as the Latina listened to their baby.

It wasn't long before it reacted and the both of them felt a distinct kick. In the realness of that moment, Santana couldn't have asked for anything more. She was right next to the one person that meant more to her than anything else in the world and she was face to face with a life that both her and Brittany had created.

Knowing that Brittany was going to be hers forever and have the perfect blend of the both of them, Santana smiled as a tear ran down her face as she sat up, both of her hands resting on Brittany's bare stomach.

"Santana, you OK?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just that I'm really happy right now. This really has been the best birthday ever. Thank you"

Brittany smiled as the Latina kissed her, their baby between them. "You're welcome"

* * *

The next big event was Brittany's birthday. To celebrate, her and Santana had spent the day with Brittany's family, and also announced that they were getting married at the same time. Although happy for her daughter, Mrs. Pierce was curious why they had waited to tell her. They simply answered that they wanted to keep it to themselves for a while before telling everybody. Mr. Pierce just smiled in the background and winked at Santana, giving her a thumbs up. The rest of the day was spent explaining that they hadn't set a date, but it would be overseas and under strict Kobejitsu tradition. After that the day had run smoothly and Brittany had enjoyed her birthday nonetheless, having enjoyed it with the most important people in her life, her fiancé, and her family.

Then came Valentine's Day, which was nothing short of hilarious. Everybody had gotten into the spirit and Santana couldn't help but laugh at how sappy her team really was. Sure, they were tough and bad-ass to everybody else, but behind closed doors they were all sucker's for romance and love.

Four accidents happened that day that Santana would never forget. Whilst she spent a quiet and romantic day with Brittany in the city, Quinn had told her that Puck was wooing Lauren for the day, doing all sorts of crazy stuff, Sam tried singing to Mercedes only to have fallen over and embarrassed himself trying to do a dance routine to a Justin Bieber song (to which Mercedes loved nonetheless, even if she did laugh). The other two escapades included Mike trying to sing to Alicia and failing, and Tina trying to make cupcakes for Marley but burning them instead.

To Santana, Quinn was one of the more sensible ones that day, opting to give Rachel a carefully hand-made scrapbook that included pictures of them from when they started dating up until the present. Rachel loved it, and she wouldn't admit it but she thought Quinn was exceptionally cute for going to such lengths for a Valentine's day present.

Santana would never forget that evening either. She had just finished sorting through some stuff in her and Brittany's room when the blonde entered holding her computer in her arms. Santana watched as she walked up to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day"

Santana glanced down at the computer and then back up at her girlfriend. "You're giving me your computer for Valentine's Day?" She asked confused.

Brittany grinned. "It's a playlist, with all the songs that I hear in my head when I'm with you, for when I'm thinking about you. I wanted to make you a CD for Valentine's Day but, this is as far as I got without any help, so..."

Santana couldn't help the huge smile that plastered itself over her face.

"Oh, and I made you a cover" The blonde added, spinning around so that her back was to Santana's front, letting the Latina see the cover she'd made.

"Brittany..." Santana trailed off, loving all the effort that her girlfriend had gone to to make her a cover for the playlist, also loving the random but so totally Brittany song selection. She swore her love for the blonde grew even more (if that was even possible) the moment she saw the name of the playlist, 'Santana and Brittany's Infinite Playlist'.

"Thank you" She said as Brittany turned around with a proud smile on her face.

"You're welcome" Brittany mumbled shyly as she closed her computer and faced the Latina.

Before they knew it their lips were touching and Brittany's computer was haphazardly placed on the dresser next to them. Gripping Brittany tightly, Santana used all of her strength to pick her up and carry her over to the bed. Gently placing her down, Santana smiled.

"You won't ever forget tonight, B. I'm gonna give you the best Valentine's gift of your entire life"

* * *

Later on that month, on the 26th to be exact, Brittany was exactly seven months pregnant to the day and she had an appointment with Ling at the doctor's office. That morning her and Santana had decided to shower together to save time, managing to get through it without it leading to other things, especially since lately they couldn't keep their hands off each other, or rather Brittany couldn't keep her hands of Santana.

By the time they had finished they had time to spare, so they took their time changing before grabbing breakfast and heading out the door. Once they were at the doctor's office, they sat in the lobby waiting to be called in, Brittany being given an extremely sugary fizzy drink in advance so that they could do some kind of screening, they weren't too sure. Looking over at Santana who was sat next to her, Brittany could see that she was visibly nervous. No matter what, at every doctor's appointment Santana always got extremely nervous. Reaching over, she placed a comforting hand on the Latina's knee. Looking at her, Brittany could only imaging what was going on in Santana's brain, but she had a pretty good idea already.

Ever since the moment Brittany started showing Santana had been worried about what people would think of her. Brittany had a good idea as to why. She knew Santana worried about people putting labels on them, and even though people didn't know about her condition unless she told them, she still felt as if they were disappointed with her for getting her girlfriend pregnant by accident. But every time the Latina felt the baby kick or looked at one of the many ultrasounds they owned, Brittany saw a change in her that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

It was as if nothing or anybody else but Brittany and the baby mattered. In those moments Santana knew that getting Brittany pregnant wasn't a mistake, it was a blessing. Now her and the blonde were engaged and about to get married, starting their family together. Now all they needed was for everything to stay calm, but they both knew better than anybody else that never happened.

Even though she knew that there was nothing to be ashamed of, it still didn't stop Santana from being nervous every time they had an appointment.

Feeling Brittany squeezing her knee in a comforting manner, Santana smiled, and she was just about to reach out her hand when she was interrupted by Brittany's name being called. Standing up she took Brittany's hand in her own and they made their way down the hallway to Ling's room.

Sitting down on the bed, Brittany instantly reached out for Santana's hand. Taking the hint, the Latina immediately heeded her girlfriend's request and took hold of it, shuffling in closer. It wasn't long until Ling entered smiling at the happy couple.

"Hey girls"

"Hey Ling" Santana grinned.

"Hi" Brittany smiled.

"So, how are you feeling?" The Asian woman asked as she busied herself around the room.

Brittany glanced at Santana before turning her attentions back to her doctor. "Umm"

Ling turned to face her. "Go on Brittany, you can tell me anything. Do you want Santana to be here?"

"Yes, definitely. It's just that my back really hurts and I've noticed that I've been short of breath"

"That's to be expected. The back pain's due to the increased weight of the pregnancy on your back. The shortness of breath is due to your uterus expanding below your diaphragm, which is pushing upwards on your lungs"

"But what can I do?"

"For the back pain, have you asked Santana for help? Prenatal massage is really helpful when it comes to back pain so give it a try. You can't really do much for the shortness of breath thing, but maybe sleep propped up on some pillows and take breaks in between tasks. Is there anything else?"

"Umm, yes. I'm actually a little worried"

"About what?"

Brittany clenched Santana's hand tighter. "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed and anxious about having the baby. I've never done this before so it feels really weird. I know I have three months left, but I'm starting to get a little frustrated at the little things like not being able to sleep properly."

Santana listened intently to every word that Brittany said, feeling useless as her fiancé described her fears and anxiety about having their baby. Thinking about it, Santana had noticed a change in the blonde, Brittany snapping at the simplest of things and sometimes yelling at her, then being all happy and forgiving the next. To say it confused her was an understatement.

"It's understandable. It's your first pregnancy so you're bound to feel a little anxious. I suggest that you find a way to relieve some of that frustration. How about writing in a journal or occupying yourself with something else? Santana meditates, I'm sure she would love to help you do that as it could really help you"

Brittany looked at Santana, who nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." The Latina agreed.

"I would also urge you to start thinking about attending some birthing classes to prepare for when you go into labor and for the birth. They do everything from couples classes to classes just for the fathers-to-be"

Both girls looked at Santana. "What? No! No! I'm not going to a father-to-be class, I won't do it"

"But why?" Brittany asked.

"Because if I go in there, I'm gonna be the only woman in a room full of men talking about their wives and girlfriend's being pregnant. Aren't they gonna think it's a bit strange that I'm in there?"

"Good point" Brittany shrugged.

"It's not for everyone Santana. You and Brittany can attend classes together. Here, this leaflet has all the information you need on some local classes." The Asian woman rolled her chair over to one of the counters before rolling back and handing Brittany the leaflet. "I really recommend that you start looking into these classes as they can really help"

"Anything else we should know?" Santana asked as she skimmed over the leaflet Brittany had handed her.

"Yes, in fact there is. Around this time many women start experiencing what we call Braxton-Hicks contractions. They may get more and more frequent the closer you get to your due date and they are a sign of when your baby is planning on entering the world."

"How will I know what they are?" Brittany asked.

"They can be felt down in the lower abdomen or the groin area mostly. They come and go and they stay the same so they don't get anymore intense the more you have them. If they do get more intense and regular, please call me because they could be a sign of preterm labor. I also made a list of some things I want you to decide before our next appointment. Here"

She rolled over to another counter before rolling back and handing Brittany a checklist of different things to discuss.

"I want the both of you to discuss these together as they are some really important decisions that you need to make. Once you have, let me know at our next appointment. I'm just going to take some blood and then we should be able to get to the ultrasound. I'll just be a minute"

Once she had exited the room, Brittany looked back at Santana. "Britt, why didn't you tell me you were feeling anxious?"

"I didn't want to worry you"

"Yeah, but it's my baby too. I want to help you and you have to let me know or else I can't. Maybe we could try the meditating thing and I could give you a few massages. Would that help?"

Brittany nodded. "I like the sound of it already. Plus, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we went to some of those birth classes. Don't they do positions and stuff for when we, you know..."

"Have sex? I think so, but wouldn't that be weird too?"

"Why?"

"Because we'd be going into a class full of straight couples as a lesbian couple. Sure, that would be OK, but wouldn't they start asking questions when we did all the positions like them and not like two girls would?"

"It would be fine Santana. We'd all be there because we're having babies. I'm sure they wouldn't notice because they would be focusing on themselves. I have a feeling you're not too keen on this class thing, huh?"

"It's not that, it's just that I need some time to think about it."

"Okay"

Ling them came back in the room and took some blood and explained how it was to do a glucose screening, and then they got to the good part, the ultrasound. The Asian woman squirted the cool gel on Brittany's growing stomach and looked at the screen.

"Is that our baby?" Santana asked, amazed as if it was the first time she were seeing it.

"That's your baby, and those are their fingers. Very well-formed" She said as Santana and Brittany gasped in awe.

"Aren't they amazing?" Brittany smiled, never taking her eyes off of the screen.

"I love you so much" Santana said as she clutched Brittany's hand tightly.

Brittany turned and smiled at her. "I love you too" She said as they lent in and kissed each other.

Later that day when they were back at the house, Santana was sat on the bed waiting for Brittany to finish in the bathroom. When the blonde came out, she nestled herself in between the Latina's legs with her back to her front so that they could view the pieces of information that Ling had given them that morning.

"OK, so what's first on the checklist?"

"Uh, 'Who do you want in the room with you during birth?'"

"Who _do_ you want?"

"You."

"No one else?"

"Rachel"

"Understandable. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Right, so write it down" Brittany picked up the notepad and pen and wrote down her answer. "So whats next?"

"'What pain relief method would you prefer?' I don't know about that one yet"

"We don't have to decide it today, we have time. What's next?"

"'Would you like your partner present if you must have a Cesarean?'"

"Would you want me there for something like that?"

Brittany reached a hand up and cupped Santana's face from behind, pulling it into the crook of her neck. "Yes"

"Really?"

"Only if you'd want to be"

"Of course" The Latina replied, kissing her on the neck before letting her write down the answer.

"The next is 'What position would you like to give birth in?'"

"We can decide that maybe after we've gone to some of those classes"

"Good point. The next is 'Would you like a mirror available so that you can see the baby being delivered?' I don't think so. As much as I love our baby I wouldn't want to see that"

"Fair enough. What's next?" Santana asked, nuzzling into Brittany's neck.

"'Who do you want to cut the umbilical cord?' I think that's obvious" She said, a long pause following her suggesting exactly who she wanted.

"Me? Really?"

"Santana, it's our baby, of course I want you to cut the umbilical cord. The next thing on the list says that we should start preparing my hospital bag and there's some suggestions on what to put in there."

"Maybe we could do that some other time. I actually had an idea for what we could do this afternoon"

"What?"

"Maybe you could come along with me and we could meditate in my meditation room. What do you say?"

"Sounds good."

"OK, change into some looser clothes, like workout clothes and we'll go and start. I'll change and grab my sword."

Once the couple were ready, Santana headed to her newly refurbished meditation room and locked the door behind them.

"Why are you locking the door?" Brittany asked as she watched Santana place her sword onto the stand in the middle of the room next to her two matching daggers.

"It's a little more private that way. Take off your shirt"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted this to be a little more intimate. It's a lot more powerful that way and plus I wanna see our baby when we do this"

Brittany nodded in understanding as they both pulled their shirts off and sat down facing each other once the lights had been dimmed and the candles lit. "You ready?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded and took Santana's hands into her own, the Latina breathing deeply before starting the both of them on some meditations.

* * *

Later on that evening Quinn found Santana lounging in the TV room in a pair of ripped blue jeans and an old 'New York City' t-shirt listening to music with her over-ear headphones on. Looking up, just seeing the blonde's body language she knew she wanted to talk with her. So, taking off her headphones, she gave her best friend her full attention.

"You OK Q? You look a little nervous"

"I need to ask you something important"

Santana watched as the blonde sat down. "What is it? Quinn, you know you can tell me anything, right? Oh God, please don't tell me you got Berry pregnant"

Quinn chuckled at the last part and shook her head. "You're out of luck, I haven't got her pregnant thank God"

"Then what do you need?"

"I need to ask you're permission for something. Ever since Brittany was turned me and Rachel have been talking and I wanted to run it by you first"

"What do you need to run by me?"

"Well, it was a few days after Britt's birthday..."

* * *

_Quinn and Rachel had decided that they needed to get out of the house so they took a walk down at the beach. Quinn had suggested the idea of finally getting out, as they had nothing to do and it was making them crazy. Sure, hunting down the person that turned you was dangerous, but at least they were doing something._

_So here they were, walking along the beach, Rachel snuggled into Quinn's side with her arm linked through the blonde's, the wind blowing slightly as sunset approached. Continuing to walk, the both of them realized that they were near the old warehouse base. Rachel pointed this out and they slowly started making their way to the nearby steps and when they got up onto the actual dock above they were outside the old warehouse. Sensing that the area was threat-free Quinn sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge of the cold, but dry wall, Rachel following suit and doing the same, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder._

_"It's funny isn't it?" Rachel said._

_"What?"_

_"A little over 4 months ago we were sat here discussing you're eating habits, remember?"_

_"Yeah, I do"_

_"Back then I never would have imagined that you were a vampire. Back then I never would have imagined that my best friend would have become one and be pregnant"_

_Quinn could hear something hidden in Rachel's voice when she talked about Brittany being turned. "You OK? I know it wasn't easy seeing your best friend turned"_

_"I know. It's just that..."_

_"Just what?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_Quinn sighed. "You want to be one of us don't you?"_

_"No, that's not what I said-"_

_"Yeah, but it's what you meant. Rach, I've known you for eight years now, I know when you want something. Do you really want that?"_

_"I don't know. It's crossed my mind"_

_"It's hard to think about and I can see it in you. You're afraid that we'll outlive you. That you'll grow old and pass away and we'll still be here. Forever. Am I right?"_

_"Yes"_

_"So what do you really want?"_

_"I don't know. I want to become a vampire like you"_

_"Rach, I have to know you want this or else I can't do anything. You have to be completely sure that you want this, it can't be just a phase, you have to really want this"_

_"I know." Rachel sat up straight and cupped Quinn's face so that she was looking at her. "Quinn, the only reason I that I will ever want this is because I want to be with you. You're the only person that's ever really loved me. When I'm with you, I know exactly what love is, it's you. You've loved me for so long already, and I can't think of waking up in the morning in anybody else's arms except yours. The way we make love, I know no one else could ever do the things to me that you do. I know I can be annoying sometimes, but I love you Quinn, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how many years, or centuries that may be. You're the only one for me, and you're the only reason I would ever want to become a vampire"_

_"You're sure?"_

_Rachel nodded. "Yes." She pulled Quinn's face closer and kissed her softly, reaffirming her words and her want for this. "I want this" She whispered against Quinn's lips._

_Quinn's eyes closed as they rested their foreheads together. "I know you're sure, but I can't do it yet"_

_"Why?"_

_"This isn't something simple Rachel. There's stuff that we have to do first. We have to prepare, and I need to ask Santana"_

_"Ask her what?"_

_"Ever since the moment I first thought about maybe turning you, I thought about what I wanted to happen, and I knew that I would ask Santana for her permission first. She's like a sister to me and she's also my leader. I wanted to ask for her permission first and then I would turn you. Don't ask me why, but I need to ask her"_

_"OK"_

_Quinn opened her eyes, looking directly at Rachel. "I need to think about this first OK? I need to make sure I know what I'm doing because if I don't, I could lose you if I take too much or we don't handle you right once you've woken up."_

_Rachel nodded, understanding that Quinn needed time to process the thought of turning her. She knew that Quinn had to get over the thought of maybe losing her and she knew that the blonde had to make sure she was comfortable before she went through with turning her, meaning she needed to talk to and get advice from the one person she respected more than anybody else, her best friend, and more or less sister Santana._

_"I will wait Quinn, as long as it takes. I want this, and I will wait for you"_

* * *

"So, here we are. I would like your blessing to turn Rachel"

Santana grinned. "Why did you wait this long to ask me?"

Quinn shrugged. "I guess it was because I was nervous. You're our leader and you're like a sister to me. I'm nervous because I've never turned anybody before, you know that. It's not something you do every day and this is Rachel we're talking about. My soul mate. Did you feel like this when you turned Britt?"

Santana shrugged. "I guess so. I was so nervous when I was told that I had no other option. It's as if I freaked out. You're lucky because you get to take your time, but with me and Britt I didn't get to choose. I felt nervous when I turned her. The waiting is the worst though. It's like waiting for life to choose their fate for you"

"What was it like? Do you just know?"

"Know what?"

"You know, when you should pull away"

"Yeah. You keep going to a certain point and then you'll just know. That's when you pull away. Just know that it's gonna feel a little weird as you're feeding much deeper than you ever have before. How does Rachel feel about this?"

"She's OK with it. She wants me to take my time and she said she'll wait for me so now I guess I just have to choose when to do it."

"When do you want to do it?"

"I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"Maybe before me and Britt's baby is born, but that's just me thinking of myself. It's your choice though."

"No, I understand. I guess it's better to turn her before Britt has the baby. Maybe over the next week or so, what do you think?"

"Sounds good. Just let me know when you're about to do it and I'll be there for when you need me. You're not alone Quinn, I've got you're back on this and if you're really sure about doing this, you've got my blessing"

Quinn sniffled and hugged her best friend. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me"

"No problem. It's what I'm here for"

"So, enough about me. What about your appointment this morning?"

Santana smiled at the memory of that morning. "It was good. It still amazes me every time I see our baby on that small screen. It amazes me how me and Brittany could create life like that, you know? I never thought I'd have kids being a vampire, but this just feels different, like it wasn't a mistake and it was meant to be."

"It must be amazing"

"It is. I love it when I see Brittany's face light up and she squeezes my hand tightly in excitement. It tells me that I didn't do anything wrong, that she wants this too. I love her Quinn, more than anything else I've ever loved"

"What about me?" Quinn playfully pouted.

Santana lent over and playfully slapped her. "You know I love you as a sister. You're my best friend other than Tina. You're like the sister I never had"

"Same here. What else happened?" Santana laughed. "What?"

"Ling suggested we start going to these birthing classes"

"What's so bad about that? Loads of couples do that"

"I know, but she suggested I go to the fathers-only class. You can imagine how that would have gone down. Me, the only woman, in a class of men talking about their feelings on their partners being pregnant"

"I guess that would have been kind of weird."

"Yeah. Not to mention the couples classes"

"I can understand the guys class, but what's wrong with the couples class?"

"I don't know, it would just be weird for me. It would feel as if they would all be looking at me and Britt weird"

"What for? You're two girls, why would that be weird?"

"I'm not saying it would be weird like that, but what about these position things they do? Wouldn't it be really weird to see us doing the positions like everybody else and not how a lesbian couple would usually do it?"

Quinn thought about it for a few seconds, thinking about how their conditions would make them act like a normal couple instead of what was expected from two girls. "You do have a point. Maybe they won't notice and be focusing on themselves."

"That's what Brittany said."

"What did you say?"

"What do mean?"

"Did you say yes?"

Santana shrugged. "I guess not. I told Britt I needed time to think about it. I mean, this is my baby too so I want to be there for Brittany anyway that I can be, you know? And thinking about it, if that means going to these classes with her and it being awkward, then I guess I'm just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. It can't be that weird can it?"

"It may be awkward, but I'm sure every couple feels like that. Does Britt want to do them?"

"I think so, yeah. God its weird, isn't it? Not too long ago we were chasing down one of the most powerful vampires we've ever met facing God knows what and now here we are a few months later planning baby classes and a wedding."

"How is that coming along by the way?"

"The wedding? Well, me and Britt have decided we're gonna wait a month and then travel to Japan to get married. I just need to call up Akinori and discuss a date for when we can do it."

"A summer wedding huh?"

"Yeah. I actually wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

Santana gulped and scratched the back of her neck nervously. "I guess I wanted to ask you if you could be my best man, or woman in your case. It would mean so much to me if you could. You're like a sister to me and if you could be there for me through this wedding I would really appreciate it"

Quinn smiled. "Of course I will. I'm honored. Here" She pulled Santana into a tight hug before letting go.

"Oh, before I forget, me and Brittany were filling out this checklist and one of the things on it was 'who do you want in the delivery room with you?' and Brittany said me and Rachel."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's logical really. Best friend and girlfriend"

Quinn laughed. "You know it's gonna be crazy if Rach goes in right?"

"Why would it?"

"Because you know Rach, she's gonna be all, I don't know, 'Rachel'"

Santana nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. Let's just hope she doesn't get _too_ crazy"

* * *

The next day was relatively quiet, Santana had gone out that morning to pick up a few things from town and had come back to something she definitely wouldn't have expected. Holding two bags of stuff Brittany had requested in her hands, it ranged from candy to magazines. Santana would never understand Brittany's cravings. She was pretty sure that pregnant women craved some sort of food, but Brittany not only craved food, she craved magazines, which surprised the Latina. What surprised her more was that the blonde went through nearly three magazines a day. Shaking her head, she opened the door to her and Brittany's room only to drop the two bags and gasp in shock.

Brittany's head snapped up to the door where Santana was standing. "Santana?"

Santana just gaped at the scene before her. Paper and magazines were strung over nearly every part of the floor, surprisingly not touching the bed at all, and Brittany was sat on the floor in the middle of it with her computer in her lap.

"B-Britt? What the _HELL_ have you been doing?"

"I wanted to find a good song but I couldn't pick one"

"But why is there paper all over the place?"

"I printed the lyrics and got mixed up. Then I got carried away and this happened."

Santana took a deep breath before picking up the bags she had dropped and placed them on the dresser. "Why are you looking for a good song?" She asked as she peeled her jacket off and hung it up.

"I've been looking at that pregnancy magazine you got me yesterday and it had some ideas for how dads could bond with their baby"

"Okaaaaay, and what does that have to do with us?"

Brittany shrugged. "I just wanted to find a way for you to bond with our baby. I mean, I'm the one carrying it, you don't have that connection so I thought I'd find a way for you to have something special with them" She said innocently, smoothing her hands over her stomach.

Santana turned to face her and in that moment nothing else mattered. The mess on the floor was forgotten and all she could focus on was her fiancé. This woman sat on the floor in front of her had gone to great lengths just to find a way for her to bond with their unborn child. It amazed Santana and the next thing she knew she was picking Brittany up and spinning her around in her arms.

"I love you so much" Santana panted as they came to a stop, holding each other close.

"I love you too."

"So, did you pick a song?"

Brittany sighed. "No"

"Wait, what was it for again?"

"One of the suggestions was singing to the baby. It says that it's more likely to recognize your voice when it's born."

Santana nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. I have the perfect song"

"You do?" Brittany asked surprised.

Santana grinned. "Of course I do. Britt, as much as I love you for going to these great lengths to find the perfect song, you could have just asked me. I've been thinking about singing to our baby for a long time now."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I just haven't found the right song until now. The other day it just clicked for me"

"OK"

"Here. Lift up your shirt and get onto the bed"

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me into bed Miss Lopez?" She purred.

Santana smirked. "Usually that would be a definite yes but this is totally serious."

Brittany nodded and pecked her on the lips before making her way over to the bed and bunching up her shirt above her stomach. Santana followed and grabbed the guitar Sam had bought her for her birthday and sat down cross-legged in front of her girlfriend, starting to sing softly as she strummed on the strings.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_  
_And each road leads you where you want to go,_  
_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_  
_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._  
_And if one door opens to another door closed,_  
_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_  
_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_  
_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish._

When she had finished singing her shortened version of the song, she lent forward and kissed Brittany's bare stomach before looking up and seeing Brittany sniffling, tears running down her face. Placing the guitar to the side Santana shuffled up to her and kissed away the tears.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered.

"That was so beautiful. You really did pick the perfect song"

"It says everything that I want it to. I want all those things for our baby Britt. It's definitely my wish and I can't wait for them to get here."

* * *

That evening, as the sun was setting, Marley and Tina had decided to drive into the city and have a picnic at a small secluded waterfront that Tina came to to clear her head. Once they had finished, Tina put the basket into the trunk of her car and grabbed an extra blanket to wrap around them, the air having turned a little colder as the sun set in the sky.

Walking up to her girlfriend, Tina was welcomed with open arms. Sitting down, Marley positioned herself in between the Asian girls legs and lent back as Tina wrapped the blanket around them and wrapped her arms around her stomach, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I know it's been a long time, but I think I'm finally ready to tell you how I ended up in that well" She felt Tina's arms tense around her waist. "Tina?"

The Asian girl shook her head of her thoughts. "Sorry. Are you sure? I know it's hard to talk about"

"I know, but I finally feel as if it's the right time"

"Go ahead. Take as long as you need"

Marley nodded and took a deep breath. "I was in that well because I was kidnapped. I was taken from my home and I haven't seen my family in a long time. Joe took me and I was moved from place to place before I finally ended up at Sea-Arama, where you found me. I was examined to be a test subject but everywhere else I was rejected. When their main research facility rejected me I was thrown down that well. There was a lot of bones down there and I don't know how long I was down there, I lost count because it was so long. I was lucky you found me when you did"

"What were they testing?" Tina asked, rubbing Marley's stomach comfortingly.

"I think they were trying to see if they could turn human's without actually biting them to do it"

"Makes sense. Immaculate turning. So you were rejected? But why?"

"I was so skinny that they said I wasn't strong enough and didn't have enough fat on me to survive what they were planning to do. It was only a matter of time before they threw me out like a piece of trash."

"So you haven't seen you're family in a long time?"

Marley shook her head, instinctively snuggling into Tina a little more. "No."

"But why haven't you reached out to them? If you don't mind me asking."

"I've found my family. It was only me and my mom, and they took the both of us. I've seen what Finn was capable of and I know that something must have happened to her, but I don't want to know"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to find out what they've done to her. Maybe one day I might look, but for now I'm content being here with you and your family."

"You really consider me family?"

Marley turned around completely so that she was facing her girlfriend and wrapped her legs around the Asian girls waist tightly, pulling them closer. Wrapping her arms around Tina's Neck, she looked directly at the Asian girl, kissing her softly.

"I love you Tina. You've shown me what it's like to have a family, which I've never really had before. You welcomed me in and I've never felt more at home than I have in your arms. Sure, we're not married like Santana and Brittany will be, but I know that we're meant to be, Tina. We're family."

"I love you too" The Asian girl said, leaning in to kiss her. "There's something else on your mind, what is it?" She asked as they pulled away. Marley sighed, playing with the loose strands of hair on the back of Tina's neck. "Marley, you can tell me anything. I'm right here" She said, gripping her waist a little tighter to reassure her.

Marley smiled and kissed her forehead. "I wanted to ask you if you would do something for me. Tina, I know we haven't been together as long as some of the others but I've realized something since we've been together that I've never felt before, and that's love. I've never been loved like this before and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that may be."

Tina processed her words before looking directly in her eyes. "You want me to turn you?" Marley nodded.

"Yes"

"Are you sure? Do you really want that?"

"I love you Tina, that's all I need. I want to be with you for the rest of time. Please"

"OK" She relented.

"Really?"

Tina nodded. "Things between us seem to happen really quick don't they?"

Marley chuckled. "They do" She said, leaning in to kiss her.

Tina just smiled as their lips met, sealing their decision.

* * *

The next few days were filled with Tina making a decision and she finally got the courage to ask Santana if she could go through with it, the Latina asking why in the hell everybody was asking for her permission to do things. She complained about how a few weeks ago Puck asked if he could date Lauren, and how Mercedes asked if she could by some expensive tech for the tech room.

Nonetheless she had said that as long as both Marley and Tina were completely sure about it, she could go ahead and turn her.

* * *

It was only a few days later that Quinn had told Rachel that she was ready. They were sat on their bed, Rachel reading a magazine and Quinn sat on the edge twiddling her thumbs.

She said it out of the blue.

"I'm ready"

Rachel looked up at her. "What?"

Quinn turned to face her. "I'm ready"

Rachel knew exactly what she was talking about and put her magazine to the side. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life"

"OK"

That was all Quinn needed to move into action. The blonde turned and crawled up to the brunette, making Rachel lay back into the pillows underneath her.

"I love you"

Rachel reached up and gripped Quinn's shirt. "I love you too" She said, letting her hands wrap around Quinn's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you Rach" She whispered against her neck, her fangs detracting.

* * *

Two days later Quinn was alerted, rushing to her door and shouting down the hallway to Santana and Brittany's room next door.

"Santana! She's waking up!"

* * *

TBC

_Song used : 'My Wish' - Rascal Flatts_


	7. Arrival

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_OK, so it's finally here. The arrival chapter. You don't know how long I've wanted to write this for so I really hope you enjoy it._

_Thanks to everybody that reviewed, added to favs and alerts etc., as always you should know that it really means a lot and makes my week!_

* * *

Rachel had woken up without incident but as her thirst steadily grew for the first time, Quinn started to worry. She called down to Santana who was in her room. Santana kissed Brittany and ran out and into her friend's room, Tina following.

"What's wrong?"

"Her thirst is building"

Santana nodded. "T, could you go and get Alicia?" Tina was out of the room in a flash. Santana then turned to Rachel. "Rach, how are you feeling? Rach?" The brunette just stared at her despondently. Santana turned to face Quinn who was getting more worried by the second. "It'll be alright Q"

"What if it isn't?" The blonde fretted, biting her nails.

Santana reached over and pulled Quinn's hand away from her mouth. "She'll be fine"

But she wasn't. The next thing Santana knew she was tackled to the floor and being hissed at. Regaining her focus, Rachel was on top of her with her fangs in full view. Trying to push the smaller girl off of her, Santana realized that her strength was temporarily more powerful. Quinn made to move towards her girlfriend, but Santana stopped her.

"Quinn! Stop! Go and get Tina. Make sure Alicia is far away from here, and grab my handcuffs" Quinn hesitated. "Quinn! Go now!" The Latina yelled, barely managing to keep Rachel's hands away from her, tightly gripping her wrists.

Once on her own with Rachel, Santana looked up at her, the brunettes eyes completely white. She knew that if they didn't handle this properly Rachel would be lost to them forever, and she wouldn't let her best friend go through the pain of losing the woman she loved. She could easily let go and let Rachel rip her throat out, but that would be the moment that they lost her.

Luckily it wasn't long before Quinn was back and holding her handcuffs. Santana looked up at the newborn on top of her and thought quickly.

"Quinn, call to her"

"Rachel"

Rachel looked up at the sound of her name being called, and Santana took that as her opportunity to flip them over. Managing to now be the one on top, Santana ordered Quinn to throw her the handcuffs. The blonde did as she was told and using the position to her advantage, Santana flipped Rachel over so that she was lying on her front and handcuffed her.

"Help me get her onto the bed"

Quinn did as she was told once more and helped Santana lift Rachel onto the bed. Looking down at her, Santana thought about what to do next. "Go and get Tina and Alicia. It's time to let her feed"

When Quinn had returned with Tina and Alicia, Santana briefed them on what happened. "OK, so right now we need to play it extremely carefully. She just attacked me and we need to make sure we do this right. Me and Quinn will hold her down whilst Alicia lets her feed. We'll do the same thing we did with Britt and let her feed from the arm. It's less risky for her to get carried away. You guys got it?" Everybody nodded. "OK, let's go" Santana walked up to Rachel and looked down at her, holding up the key to the handcuffs. It was extremely risky to be letting her out, but she needed to teach Rachel to control herself. "OK, Rach. I'm going to let you out of those handcuffs. Once I do, I want you to stay exactly where you are. Then Alicia's going to let you feed from her, but you have to control yourself. Are we clear?"

Rachel could sense the pure alpha authority rolling off of Santana and nodded, the Latina reaching forward to un-cuff her. She went slowly, and luckily Rachel complied, using all of her focus to looking at Quinn, who seemed to calm her by just being in her line of view. Santana moved to the other side of her and Quinn moved to the side she'd just vacated.

"Quinn?"

Quinn smiled sadly, gripping Rachel's hand within her own tightly. "Hey. I'm here now"

Rachel nodded and smelt the air, knowing that Alicia was close. "She's so close Quinn, so close, please." She whimpered.

"I know. Soon, Rach, soon."

Quinn looked up at Santana, the both of them sharing a knowing look. Now she knew exactly how her best friend felt when she had to hold down her girlfriend when she turned her. It was hard, but Quinn knew that she needed to be strong and hold down her girlfriend for her own good.

Rachel gripped Quinn's hand even tighter, her mind going crazy with the thought of how the human was right there, just waiting to be fed on. It felt like fire was burning through every vein, like the need was boiling in her blood and threatening to over spill at any moment. Luckily, she wasn't held back for long.

Santana motioned for Alicia to move in closer with Tina at her back just in case she needed to pull her away. Carefully lowering her arm, Alicia felt a pair of eager fangs sink deep into her wrist, sucking eagerly.

Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear, taking the responsibility of controlling and guiding her. "Rach, don't do it so fast. You need to slow down OK?"

Rachel listened to Quinn and used all of her strength to do as she was told, significantly slowing down her sucking. When Santana thought she was done, she gripped Rachel's shoulder firmly and looked over at Quinn, knowing that the blonde had to be the one to do this, just like she did with Brittany.

"Rach, you need to stop."

Rachel did as she was told and slowly detached her mouth from Alicia's wrist. It wasn't long before Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out on the bed.

"Good work guys. Alicia, go and get that bandaged up by Artie. Q, if you need me I'm right down the hall"

Quinn nodded and waited until Tina and Alicia had left the room before stopping Santana and pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you"

Santana smiled as she hugged Quinn back. "My pleasure Q. I'm down the hall if you need me" And with that the Latina exited the room to find Brittany and Marley talking to Tina. "Everything OK guys?"

Tina nodded. "Yeah, let's go Mar"

Santana watched as the couple walked away before looking at her fiancé. "Were you two out here the whole time?"

Brittany nodded before reaching a hand up to Santana's face. "Your face"

"What?" Santana asked in confusion.

"You have a cut on the right side of your face. Come on, I'm gonna clean it up for you"

* * *

Tina sat on the end of her and Marley's bed and watched as the brunette paced the room, trying to busy herself. She had a feeling something was wrong, so she stood up to go and stop her, only to have Marley duck out of her way. Spinning around, Tina wrapped her arms around her from behind, holding her in place and stopping her movements.

"Mar? What's wrong?"

Marley sighed and took a few moments to calm herself before turning in Tina's arms, looking up at her.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Marley nodded before snuggling into Tina's chest. "I guess it just scared me, that's all"

"Rachel being turned?" Marley nodded against her chest. "Mar, you don't have to worry. Sure, it was a little more violent compared to Brittany's turning, but everybody is different. Do you...do you want to wait a little longer until we go through with it?"

Marley nodded. "Yes. You're not mad are you?" She asked, looking up at her girlfriend.

"Not at all. If you want to wait, I'll wait as long as it takes. I want you to be completely sure about this, OK?"

Marley nodded as Tina kissed the top of her head, feeling nothing but unconditional love and safety in her arms.

* * *

"Aah!"

"Sorry San." Brittany said as she stood between the Latina's legs, dabbing at the large scratch with an antiseptic cloth.

"It's OK" Santana said as she winced. "Damn she got me good"

"Who?"

"Rachel"

"Really?"

"Yeah" She said as she winced again. "She got a little violent. One minute I was talking to Quinn and she was all detached, and then the next she'd pinned me to the floor and was about to bite me"

"But how did she scratch your face?"

"I don't know. I guess I got some carpet burn when I fell down"

"Well, it should be OK now. Just make sure to be careful with it"

"Yeah. It should heal in a few hours. Anyway, when do we have our first birthing class?" Santana asked as she watched Brittany disappear into the bathroom.

"Umm, I think it's tomorrow. You know, I still can't believe you agreed to go with me to them" The blonde called from the bathroom.

Santana shrugged as Brittany came out again. "That baby is mine too Brittany and I have a responsibility to make sure you're OK. So, if you want to go to these classes, that means I'm coming too."

Brittany smiled as she returned to her place between Santana's legs, her arms resting loosely on the other vampire's shoulders. "Thank you" She whispered as she kissed her.

Santana kissed her back softly. "No problem"

* * *

When Rachel woke up an hour later, she sat up finding Quinn sat next to her.

"Quinn?"

"Hey, you OK?"

Rachel nodded. "What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You passed out for an hour." The blonde replied as she noted that Rachel's eyes were completely white. "Do you remember anything?"

Rachel racked her brain for memories of what happened. "I think I attacked Santana. Oh God, did I?"

"Calm down Rach. Start from the beginning and tell me what you remember."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I remember waking up, and then Santana coming into the room"

"What else?"

"I remember I lost my vision for a bit"

Quinn nodded. "You were a little detached from the world for a few minutes. What next?"

"I just felt this wave of anger pass over me and I went for the alpha vampire in the house, Santana. I then think I pounced on her, and I felt a really bad thirst, something that I thought I could quench by attacking Santana."

"Anything else?"

"I think she managed to restrain me and then I remember feeding on Alicia before passing out. Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't really attack her did I?" Quinn shied away. "Quinn? Oh God, I did didn't I?" She gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth in shock, shocking herself even more when she realized she had two fangs detracted in her mouth. "Oh God!" She gasped, backing up on the bed until she was pressed right up against the headboard.

Quinn knew that Rachel was freaking out and that's the last thing she wanted, knowing that the last thing her or Santana needed was a fresh newborn freaking out about her transition from human to vampire. It would cause havoc for everyone. Sucking in a large gulp of air, Quinn reached forward and gripped Rachel's wrists tightly within her hands.

"Rach" Rachel averted Quinn's gaze. "Rach, look at me" She commanded, her voice gaining a tone she didn't use very often, only when she gave orders as second in command. She needed Rachel to focus on her right now and it was the only way she knew how to make her do that.

Rachel looked into her eyes at the sound of her voice, knowing that Quinn wasn't being mean, she was just trying to help her.

"Focus on me Rach and take a deep breath"

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she felt the hands around her wrists loosen slightly but not leave completely.

"OK, take deep breaths and focus on my voice." When she felt as if Rachel was relaxed enough, she made sure that the other girl knew she had to be in control of herself. "Good, I'm right here Rach. I'm not going, and you're in complete control of yourself. So, do you have any questions?"

As they sat face to face, their legs crossed and their eyes closed, Rachel knew that she was in complete control of herself, believing every word Quinn told her. She could feel their bond was stronger now, and Quinn wasn't just her girlfriend anymore, she was her master, the one who had turned her, and she felt a strange feeling of complete and unbiased respect flood over her entire being and mind, telling her that Quinn was the one who was in complete control of her and her soul, making her happy to lay down and do anything for the woman who turned her.

Not only did she feel Quinn's authority over her, but she also felt Santana's presence seeping through, making her realize that now she didn't just answer to Quinn, she answered to Santana too. She'd only felt Santana's authority briefly before she fed, but she knew for sure that the Latina was the leader and now she knew exactly how the rest of the team felt, feeling a strange sense of duty to serve under her. She now understood why Santana was the leader of the team and why she called the shots. She was born to be the alpha vampire, and her best friend Brittany was the perfect mate for her, the two of them strangely made for each other, like a perfectly crafted jigsaw puzzle.

As her thoughts drifted to her best friend, her mind caught up and things clicked into place, explaining and showing her the very seams of what made up their team. Brittany was just a little piece of their puzzle and Rachel knew that she was now a part of the same cloth, adding to it another layer and strengthening it. She felt the bonds of every other vampire in the house bond together and click into place, making her realize just how deep and strong their bonds between each other really ran.

Quinn knew Rachel's silence was related to the team and herself, knowing that things were clicking into place and explaining why they were all as close as they were, making the newborn finally understand what it meant to be a part of their group, not as a human but as one of them.

Thinking about the question after a long few minutes of silence and contemplation, Rachel knew she had thoughts that were running rampant that needed to be answered. Feeling Quinn's strong, but calm energy radiating to her and enveloping her entire being, she managed to arrange them enough to be able to actually ask them.

"Why was I angry? Was Brittany like that when she turned?"

"No. She was a little violent but she didn't attack Santana like you did"

"What did I do to her?"

"I think you gave her some major carpet burn"

Rachel nodded subconsciously, knowing that she would have to go and see Santana and apologize to her for attacking the leader of the pack. "I can't understand"

"What?"

"Why I lashed out"

"Every newborn's turning is different Rachel"

Rachel could hear something in Quinn's tone of voice, as if she was holding something back, finding it easier to detect it now for some reason. "Quinn? What is it?"

She heard Quinn sigh. "You were violent because when I turned I was violent too."

"What do you mean?"

"I turned quickly, my eyes had changed quickly and my thirst set in exceptionally fast. I then lashed out just like you did, except I was tied up at the time so I got it a little luckier than you did."

Rachel bowed her head as the pieces fit together in her mind. "I remember seeing you turned but I only got certain flashes of it. I think I saw you lash out but you were tied up. You were hurt"

"I was hurt. I was tied up and I did lash out. Luckily you only gave Santana carpet burn. If she didn't tie you up when she did you could have ripped her throat out. You were headed straight for it but we stopped you just in time"

"I understand why you respect her so much. I can feel her through you. She's like an alpha. That's why you all follow her and no one else"

Quinn nodded, smiling as Rachel finally understood why they all respected Santana so much. "Do you have anymore questions?"

Rachel shook her head. "No" Opening her eyes, she let go of Quinn's hands and cupped her face, pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked.

Rachel smiled against her lips, her hands still cupping her face. "Thank you. For everything"

Quinn understood the sentiment and the meaning behind the words, but before she knew it Rachel was up and off the bed heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Rachel turned around as Quinn got off the bed and walked towards her. "I need to apologize to Santana"

Quinn said nothing as they walked down the hallway and towards Brittany and Santana's room, standing back as Rachel knocked on the door.

Brittany was still stood between Santana's legs when they heard a knock on the door.

Rachel waited patiently and when the door opened she was assaulted by a very happy, very pregnant Brittany, the blonde squealing at the sight of her best friend being OK.

"I'm so glad you're OK!"

Rachel grinned as she held her best friend tightly. "Thanks Britt" When they pulled apart she turned to Santana who was stood just behind her fiancé. "Santana"

"Rachel. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. I actually wanted to apologize"

"For what?"

"Attacking you and scratching your face. How is that by the way?"

Santana waved her hand dismissively. "It's OK. Britt fixed me up, so I'm good" She smiled as she looked at her girlfriend, the blonde blushing.

"Quinn explained some things and I know why I attacked you"

Santana nodded as she wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist, knowing exactly what Rachel was talking about. Quinn had only told two people other than Rachel about what happened when she had turned. Her and Tina. It wasn't something the blonde liked to talk about but she understood that Rachel needed to know about it as it affected her and her actions.

"Well, I'm glad you're OK and if you need anything let me know. I'm here if you need me"

Rachel nodded and they said their goodbyes before making their way back to their own bedroom. It was the start of something new, and Rachel wanted to ask Quinn some more questions about her new 'self'.

* * *

Santana looked around the room at all the other couples and then back to Brittany, who was sat in between her legs with her back to her. Ever since Ling had suggested going to these birthing classes, Santana had agreed to join her wife-to-be. Now, with just under a month to go until their baby was born, they were really throwing themselves in to the whole pregnancy thing. The Latina had endured every father's class (which was surprisingly cool and calm, due the fact that all the guys had accepted her and not asked questions), every awkward contraction 'stimulation' session, every awkward position class, and every mood swing Brittany had thrown at her.

With her hands placed on the small of Brittany's back, Santana couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. She had tried looking around, but she didn't want to look suspicious glancing around every five minutes. Taking a deep breath, she focused on Brittany and the teacher at the front of the class.

"OK, so imagine you're in a calm place, somewhere where you are completely care-free"

Santana glanced over to her left and then right, seeing the other dads whispering in their partners ears. Taking the initiative, she lent forward and wrapped her arms around Brittany's stomach, her head resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"Where are you thinking of?" She whispered.

"Us, on a beach in Hawaii"

Santana smiled. "Our first vacation with Quinn and Rachel"

Brittany smiled too as she kept her eyes closed tightly. "Yeah. It was so peaceful back then"

They almost didn't catch what the teacher said next. "Now, you're surprised by your first contraction"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Here we go again" She whispered, making Brittany chuckle.

When the class was over, Santana walked with Brittany out into the sunshine and towards her car. When they made it, the Latina was putting their bags in the trunk when a couple from their class walked up to them.

"Hi, we're in the same class as you" The pregnant woman said, smiling widely and offering her hand to Santana.

"Umm, hi" The Latina replied, shaking the hand wearily.

"My names Courtney and this is my girlfriend Drew." She said, turning to the short-haired blonde who was dressed like a young guy, about twenty, looking as laid back and uncaring as ever.

Santana nodded, overwhelmed by the woman's energy. Even for a pregnant woman she seemed to have an unusual amount of energy, Brittany was never this flamboyant.

"I'm Santana"

"Oh, is that your wife?" She grinned as Brittany joined Santana.

"No, fiancé. We're getting married soon"

"Oh, congratulations!" Santana looked at her expectantly as Brittany looped her arm through hers. "Umm, me and Drew were just wondering something"

Santana looked at Brittany, who shrugged, and looked back at the other woman. "What?"

"I don't really know how to ask this, but we noticed that you weren't adapting the positions like we were"

Santana gulped. These were the only other lesbian couple in the class, and she knew right from the start someone had been watching her, and now she knew who. Thinking quickly, Brittany threw the woman off of her train of thought, knowing that if she didn't, things were about to get a lot more awkward.

"Umm, baby, don't we have that thing with Quinn this afternoon?"

Santana looked at Brittany and understood what she was talking about, catching on. "Oh, yeah. We do. I'm sorry ladies, but we really have to get going. We have to meet a friend this afternoon"

Before Courtney could say anything, Santana and Brittany were already in the car and driving out of the parking lot.

Laughing as they entered their room back home, Santana collapsed onto the bed.

"Thank you for saving me" She said as she covered her eyes, catching her breath.

"It's what I do best." Brittany grinned as she pulled her shoes off.

"That woman was crazy. What the hell was she on?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't think either of us want any of it"

"She had way too much energy for a pregnant woman. Way too much. Not even you have that much. No offense"

Brittany laid down next to the Latina, her head resting on her shoulder and her hand resting on her chest. "None taken. What about her girlfriend Drew?"

Santana laughed as she rubbed at her forehead. "Drew, wow, she was something else. I'm never that moody am I?"

Brittany lent up on her elbow to look at the vampire, who had her eyes closed. "No."

Santana opened her eyes and looked up at her lover. "Really?"

"Yes. You're never that moody, and at least you look like a girl"

Santana laughed. "Yeah, you're definitely right about that. I could feel them watching me the whole time we were in there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, definitely felt like a creepy stare. You know when you just get the feeling that someone's watching you? They crept me out"

They drifted into a comfortable silence as Santana wrapped and arm around the blonde, pulling her in closer.

"Oh" Brittany winced, her face scrunching up as a hand went to her large stomach.

"You OK?" Santana asked, instantly sobering up.

Brittany nodded as she snuggled in closer to the Latina. "Yes. It's just that the baby is kicking a lot, much more lately." She huffed.

Santana let her hand drift down to the bump where she rubbed in comforting circles, feeling the baby kick under her hand.

"They'll soon be out of there" She said softly, kissing the top of Brittany's head.

"I hope so" Brittany sighed, snuggling into Santana the best she could, savoring the warmth. She really hoped that Santana was right and their baby did come soon, she was getting tired of being pregnant.

* * *

Two days later, in the evening Marley approached Tina who was playing around with her laptop in their room, paper strewn all around her as her computer rested on top of her crossed legs.

"Tina, can I speak to you?" She asked nervously.

Tina looked up from what she was doing and noting her girlfriend's body language, she realized that it must be about something important, so she closed her computer and gathered up the paper before placing both on the floor beside the bed. Looking up at the brunette she patted the now-empty space beside her. Marley complied and sat down, taking one of Tina's hands into her own.

"What was it you wanted to talk about? You seem nervous"

"Tina, I'm ready"

"Really?"

Marley nodded and took a deep breath before looking directly into her eyes. "I'm ready to take that final step. I want you to turn me."

Tina's eyes searched Marley's and saw nothing but determination and want. She could see that the girl wanted it, so she nodded, letting their foreheads rest together. Looking into Marley's eyes she lent forward and connected their lips.

"OK" She whispered against her lips. "I'll turn you"

Marley nodded as she cupped Tina's face, maneuvering herself so that she was sat in her lap, her legs wrapped tightly around her waist. Deepening the kiss, Marley felt the deep pull that Tina had on her, making her want more of the vampire, attracting her towards the Asian girl in a way she never thought possible. Every time she felt this she was amazed. It never ceased to amaze her how powerful a vampire could be and just how powerful their bond as a couple could be.

She felt Tina's arms lock around her waist, pulling them flush together and then felt a series of wet kisses being placed down her jaw, making her moan aloud. Marley knew Tina's fangs were already out as she kissed her, strangely loving the idea of knowing she was so close to something that could connect the two of them together for the rest of time.

Tina paid special attention to Marley's sensitive jaw and nipped at the skin before her kisses arrived at the sensitive skin of her neck, Marley's pulse running wild at the thought of Tina's fangs so close to her main blood supply. Her neck tingled with each kiss placed and she clutched the back of Tina's neck tighter, pulling her in close as if letting the vampire know that she wanted, needed, her to bite her, like her life depended on that one simple action.

Teasing Marley for a few moments longer, she knew the girl was getting impatient and knowing what this situation was about, she didn't want to keep either of them waiting any longer. They had waited so long for this moment, and Tina wasn't about to ruin it with unnecessary teasing, no matter how much she loved it.

She could feel the very essence of her lovers life beating under the skin, just one fangs pierce away, and she took a deep breath before sinking her fangs in, feeling Marley's grip tighten. Now was the moment when everything in their relationship shifted, and she was literally sucking the life from the one person she loved more than everything. Her mind skimmed over the advice that both Santana and Quinn had given her, and she knew the exact moment when to pull away, Marley passing out in her arms.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

A few weeks later Santana woke up in the middle of the night, feeling the bed was empty next to her. Her senses kicked in automatically and she woke up as she searched for her lover, not finding her in the bed. Panic set in before she glanced over to the bathroom, seeing light seeping through the cracks above and below the door.

Rubbing her eyes, she got up and padded over to the door in her sweats and wife beater, hoping to God that Brittany was OK. Knocking on the door she waited for an answer, not hearing anything in return.

"Britt? Britt? Babe, you OK?"

"Santana?" She heard faintly behind the door.

"Britt? You OK?" She asked, her hand reaching for the handle. When she opened the door she saw Brittany sat atop the closed toilet lid. "B, you OK?" The asked worried as she knelt down in front of the blonde. Brittany let Santana take her hands into hers and looked up at the Latina as if she had done something wrong. "Brittany? Is something wrong? Is the baby OK?"

Brittany felt a tear roll down her face and for a split moment Santana feared the worst before the blonde guided her hands to either side of her stomach, her own hands then cupping Santana's face as the Latina's rested on their baby.

"Santana, my water broke"

Santana's eyes went wide, every nerve in her body buzzing with the thought of Brittany being so close to giving birth to their child.

"Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes. I got up to pee and when I reached the bathroom I realized that I had left a wet trail along the floor."

"OK." Santana thought back to all the books and information she'd studied in the past few months. She wanted to be ready for this. "So now that your waters have broken we have to look out and check your dilation. You won't be in established labor for a while."

Brittany smiled at how prepared her girlfriend was for this until she doubled over. Santana was right there asking if she was OK. Brittany nodded as she quickly recovered, the clenching in her gut only lasting a few seconds.

"I think I just had my first contraction"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now"

They went back to bed and tried to rest but about an hour later Brittany had a particularly painful contraction and Santana directed her to the bathtub in their bathroom, pulling up her hair and stripping out of her clothes, helping an equally naked Brittany in before lighting some healing candles and sliding in behind the blonde, her hands resting on her stomach and rubbing soothing circles under the water.

Brittany sighed in contentment at the soothing movements of her wife-to-be's hands and lent back, her head resting on Santana's shoulder.

Santana felt the baby kick underneath Brittany's skin and rested her head on her shoulder, kissing her neck. "I can't believe it. Our baby's finally on the way"

Brittany smiled as she closed her eyes, her right hand drifting up and cupping Santana's face from an awkward backwards angle.

"Yes, they are finally going to meet us" She grinned, her free hand resting over Santana's left one. She was ready for this baby to come and she knew she wouldn't be alone, Santana was right there with her and would be the entire time.

Santana had left Brittany sitting on their bed whilst she went to let Quinn and Rachel know what was happening. Now she was dressed in a pair of jeans and her favorite blue and white plaid shirt. Checking her watch she saw that Brittany had been having contractions since 3AM that morning, and Santana had been with her the entire time. Now that they were getting closer together and a little longer each time, she felt as if it was time to let other people in on it.

Knocking on the door she hoped she hadn't woken up her best friend. Quinn answered the door in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Santana? What's going on? Why are you dressed? It's like six in the morning."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Don't worry about it. What's wrong?"

"Is Rachel there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Quinn turned towards the bed. "Rach, come here a sec" It wasn't long before Rachel joined her girlfriend at the door.

"Santana? Is something wrong?" She yawned.

Santana shook her head. "Brittany's having contractions"

"What?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Are you sure?" Rachel added.

Santana nodded. "She's been having them since three this morning when her water broke. We didn't think it was worth waking you guys up when they were really far apart so we waited. Britt finally decided to let other people know, so as we agreed, you are the first people to know"

"So the baby's on the way?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded again. "Give us a second and we'll be down to see her" Rachel said. Just as Santana went to walk back down the hallway Rachel grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. "Congratulations"

"Thank you" The Latina said as she pulled away.

Quinn pulled her in for a hug before they pulled apart and Santana made her way back down to her and Brittany's room. Entering, she joined the blonde on the bed, who was know dressed in loose clothes to make it easier for her. Santana kissed the side of her head lovingly and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"You OK?"

Brittany nodded as she let her head rest on Santana's shoulder. "Yes"

"Quinn and Rachel are gonna be in in a minute. They're just getting dressed. I'm gonna call Ling and then Tina, OK?"

"OK" The blonde sighed.

Santana grabbed her phone off the nightstand and called Ling, the Asian woman saying that she would be right over. Then calling Tina, and her newborn vampire girlfriend Marley, she also let them know that the baby was on the way.

It wasn't long before Rachel and Quinn were in the room and Brittany felt a little more relaxed. Ling had arrived as quickly as she could and had checked the blonde over, saying that she was OK for the moment but it wouldn't be long before she would have to go to the hospital.

Santana had called the blonde's parents a few hours later and they had rushed over, Brittany's mom comforting her daughter whilst her dad provided moral support to Santana, knowing exactly what she was going through.

About an hour after Brittany's parents had arrived, Santana was in the kitchen with Brittany's dad, Quinn, and Tina. They heard a long scream from the other side of the house and heard Brittany call out Santana's name. Rachel then rushed into the room.

"Santana, she needs you"

Santana nodded and excused herself as she and Rachel rushed back to Brittany. In the room were Ling, Marley, Abby and Mrs. Pierce, the blonde's mother holding her daughter's hand tightly and not knowing how to comfort her. Brittany visibly relaxed a little when she saw the Latina enter the room and smiled the best she could before she whimpered in pain.

Santana was by her side in a matter of seconds holding her hand and rubbing her back. "It's OK Britt. I'm here now"

"We need to get her to the hospital" Ling said.

Santana kissed Brittany's forehead lovingly as the contraction finally passed and looked up at Mrs. Pierce. "How long was that one?"

The older blonde checked her watch. "30 seconds."

"I would say now Santana"

Santana nodded. "OK, everybody get ready. Rachel, go and get Quinn to start up one of the SUV's. Then, I want everybody ready to go. Now"

Everybody left the room and Santana breathed out a sigh of relief before grabbing Brittany's hospital bag, slinging it over her shoulder and making sure the blonde was ready before helping her up.

"You ready for this?" She asked.

Brittany nodded. "Let's go"

Santana smiled as she picked her up in a fireman's carry and carried her through the house, anybody in her way moving so that she could get out as quickly as possible. Quinn and Rachel were already in the SUV waiting, ready to go. Rachel hopped out and helped Santana and Brittany into the backseat before hopping back in, Quinn quickly driving off fast but carefully.

It was another long three hours before Ling and the doctors said that Brittany was fully dilated and could start actually pushing. As they found a comfortable position for Brittany to be in, Rachel went to put pillows behind her but the blonde stopped her.

"Britt-"

"Rach, no."

"But I thought that's what you agreed on"

"I've changed my mind"

"Well, what do you want instead?"

Brittany looked at Santana. "I want you behind me"

"What?"

"I want you to sit behind me and be as close to me as possible. I need you there Santana"

Santana nodded and shrugged in Rachel's direction before sitting comfortably behind the blonde, Brittany using her fiancé as a pillow.

* * *

"OK, Brittany. You're nearly there" One of the doctors said.

Ling was in the room guiding Brittany and helping her along as well, both Rachel and Santana in the room too. Brittany had a death grip on Santana's hand as she pushed, her contractions extremely close together.

Both she and Santana knew that now wad the moment that they were going to meet their baby and after all this time waiting, it was finally here.

"OK, one last big push Brittany" Ling urged.

Brittany shook her head, gripping both Rachel and Santana's hands even tighter. "I can't" She whimpered.

Santana looked over at Rachel and then back at the love of her life, getting in as close as possible to whisper in her ear. "Yes you can Britt. I believe in you. You can do this, I know you can. Push baby, push. I love you"

Those three simple words gave Brittany all the strength she needed to give that final push, a loud baby's cry emanating around the room. Santana kissed Brittany's sweaty forehead as Ling smiled at them.

About ten minutes later, when the umbilical cord had stopped beating, the Ling signaled for Santana to come over and Brittany watched as her wife-to-be proudly cut the umbilical cord. Moments later Ling handed an anxious Brittany a baby wrapped in a bright pink blanket.

"It's a beautiful baby girl. Meet you're daughter"

Tears of joy rolled down both of their faces as Brittany held their daughter for the first time.

"She's beautiful" She smiled.

Santana kissed the top of her head. "She is. I love you so much"

* * *

When they had made it back to Brittany's room, the blonde was holding the little baby, now cleaned up and wrapped up in a clean pink blanket.

"I'm gonna go. Do you want me to tell anybody?" Rachel said, signaling with her thumb towards the door.

"Tell them Rach, I know you want to" Santana grinned.

Rachel looked from her to Brittany. "Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded and smiled. "Yes. Oh, and Rachel?"

Rachel turned to face her best friend. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for being there"

Rachel nodded happily and made her way to the waiting room where everybody was gathered, the entire team and Brittany's family. Everybody stood up as she entered the room, eager for news.

"So?" Puck asked expectantly.

A smiled plastered Rachel's face. "Brittany had a healthy eight pounds seven baby girl!"

Everybody cheered as Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug and spun her around. Everybody high-fived and celebrated, happy that Brittany was OK and that the baby had finally been born.

Back in Brittany's room, the blonde looked up at Santana who was smiling at her. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Really?"

Brittany grinned. "Yes. You haven't held her yet."

Santana nodded and moved as close to the bed as possible, Brittany carefully handing over the newborn. The blonde grinned as Santana sat back down in the chair, carefully cradling the baby in her arms. A tear rolled down Brittany face as she saw her girlfriend holding their daughter for the first time.

"She's beautiful." The Latina gushed, her own tears threatening to spill down her face. She looked up and saw Brittany let out a sob as she looked at her. "Why are you crying?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't know. You and her just look so beautiful together."

Santana smiled as she looked down at the baby. "She's most definitely beautiful"

Brittany nodded. "That she is. She has your hair already" She admired, the baby having been born with a full head of jet black hair.

Santana looked down at her daughter and traced her features, the slightly darker skin, the cute chubby face and the eyes that were exactly the same colour as Brittany's.

"What are we gonna call her?" The Latina asked.

"I like Honey"

"So do I."

"You do?"

"Yes. I love it. We agreed on it then?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes. Honey Lopez"

Santana looked up at the mention of her last name. "What?"

"We're getting married soon Santana. It's better that she have our last name now."

Santana nodded in understanding. "What about her middle name?"

"I want her to have her grandmother's name"

"Your mom's?" The Latina asked, her eyes never leaving her daughters face.

"Not my mom, yours"

"What?"

"I know she meant a lot to you and she sounded like an amazing woman. So, I want our daughter to have her name."

Santana nodded and smiled down at the baby. "Welcome to the world Honey Maria Lopez"

* * *

When everything had calmed down everybody had agreed to let Rachel and Quinn go in before everybody else. Purely for the fact that everybody knew that the two of them meant the world to Brittany and Santana, also they were the baby's Godmother's.

Hand in hand they were unprepared for the sight before them, their smiles plastering their faces as they watched Santana cradling her daughter in her arms. Santana looked up and smiled, reaching out one of her hands and gripping Brittany's hand tightly before looking back at them.

"Hey guys. Meet Honey Lopez" Both Rachel and Quinn couldn't stop smiling. "Here. Meet you're Goddaughter" The Latina said, standing up carefully and walking over to the two women, holding out the baby towards them.

Quinn couldn't help but let the tear fall down her face at how beautiful the little girl was as she held her. "Wow" Was all she could say, Rachel smiling and wiping away the stray tear with her thumb.

Sitting back down next to Brittany Santana watched as her friends admired her daughter, her heart feeling as if it could explode at the sight of her best friend kissing the tiny baby. She had been a few weeks early, but it was explained by Ling earlier that day that it wasn't completely rare as Brittany was a human when the baby was conceived. Santana was just glad that her daughter was OK.

Rachel grinned as Quinn handed her the little girl, her own heart fluttering at how she was the perfect mix of Brittany and Santana. Her and Quinn knew that even though she had been created in a dark time, this little girl was the most perfect thing they'd gotten out of that situation, glad that they'd finished that business before she was born. Quinn was proud that Santana could enjoy this. She'd been through so much, they all had, but she knew that she deserved this the most as she'd been the one making all of the big decisions and such.

When they'd admired their Goddaughter enough, they handed her back to Brittany, who instantly smiled as the baby was placed back in her arms. Once everybody else had came and visited them, Brittany was extremely tired, which was to be expected.

* * *

The next day she was kept in for observation and would be let out the day after, just to make she was OK after the baby was delivered exceptionally early. The blonde had urged Santana to go home and get some rest and on the day of Brittany's release she made sure she had everything ready, including herself.

She showered quickly and grabbed a pair of jeans, converses, and a grey v-neck t-shirt before pulling her hair up into a flawless ponytail and grabbing her aviators knowing that she would need them as it was blistering hot and sunny outside.

She grabbed her phone and wallet before she grabbed the car keys to one of the SUV's and left the house, turning on the cars radio and rolling down the windows, loving the feeling of the sun bathing her skin in warmth.

She smiled as she drove, a good song on the radio that she hadn't heard in a long time.

_I'm staring out into the night,_  
_Trying to hide the pain._  
_I'm going to the place where love_  
_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._  
_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_Well, I'm going home,_  
_Back to the place where I belong,_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me._  
_I'm not running from._  
_No, I think you got me all wrong._  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me._  
_But these places and these faces are getting old,_  
_So I'm going home._  
_Well I'm going home._

Entering the hospital she couldn't stop smiling all the way to Brittany's room. She entered to find Brittany up and about, fully dressed.

"Hey" She greeted with a kiss.

Brittany smiled as Santana pulled them flush together. "Hi" She whispered back against her lips. She sighed in relief as she pulled herself as close to the Latina as possible, wrapping her arms around her neck and closing her eyes. "That feels so good"

"What does?" Santana whispered back.

"Being this close to you. I missed feeling you like this with the bump in between us."

Santana grinned, knowing that even though they loved their baby, Brittany had become irritable as of late because she couldn't hold or press herself up against the Latina like she wanted to.

"I know what you want Britt. Trust me I do, but right now we're in a hospital where anybody could walk in and we need to take our daughter home. When things are settled, I promise to give you the night of your life"

"Isn't the night of my life supposed to be my wedding night?" Brittany smirked seductively.

"Yes it is, but I still wanna rock you better than ever before. Now come on. Our daughter's waiting"

Brittany kissed her and reluctantly pulled away, knowing that the Latina was right. Santana watched as Brittany walked towards the door and stopped halfway, expecting something. She picked up Brittany's bag and looked at her confused before she realized the blonde wanted something by the way she was holding her butt in the air. Santana took the initiative and walked forward, lightly slapping the blonde's butt before Brittany squealed in happiness and left the room first. Santana just rolled her eyes as she followed her fiancé out and closed the door behind her.

"Ok baby girl, into the seat"

Brittany smiled as Santana took the reins and strapped their daughter into the special car seat in the back before helping her into the car before getting in herself. Brittany was proud of her fiancé as she held her hand over the dashboard, happy that she had Santana doing this with her. It would always be Santana, forever. Now all she wanted to do was get their baby home so that they could start being a proper family.

That evening as Santana lent up against the door frame of her and Brittany's bathroom and watched her girlfriend got Honey ready for bed, she knew that that song she'd heard earlier that day was completely true.

_Well I'm going home,_  
_Back to the place where I belong,_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me._

She smiled as she finally felt at piece with both herself and her life. She felt ready to face this parenting thing with Brittany and she would do her best to be the best parent her daughter deserved.

When Brittany had finished dressing the baby ready for bed Santana walked up to the blonde and they both put the her down in the crib, Santana wrapping her arms around Brittany from behind and reveling in the feeling of being able to hold her wife-to-be like she used to, pulling their bodies flush together.

"She's finally home" Brittany whispered as she looked down at her daughter who was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany's shoulder before nuzzling into her neck. "That she is. Finally. I'm so proud of you"

"For what?"

"Bringing our daughter into the world. You've given me one of the most precious gifts anyone could ask for, so thank you. I know we didn't plan it but I don't regret a thing. She's perfect Britt. She's ours."

By now Brittany had turned around in her arms, tears running down her face at the sentiment. "I was so happy to have you're baby Santana, and I don't think you'll ever understand how much I wanted to make you happy and bring her into the world. She's ours, forever, and she's perfect. Just like you and me."

Santana looked deeply into Brittany's eyes and lent forward, Brittany naturally closing the gap and the both of them sealing their heartfelt sentiments with a kiss.

"I love you so, so much Brittany. With all my heart."

"I love you too Santana, more than I can ever express."

* * *

Over the next month they had fallen into a routine, knowing exactly when Honey would do the things she did, and Santana had called up her old sensei, setting the date for her and Brittany's wedding to be in the middle of June. She had also managed to secure about three hours a week when either Brittany's parents or Quinn and Rachel would take Honey and she would train Brittany, helping her get back into shape, also helping her really come to terms with her vampire abilities, which she hadn't been able to try out because she was pregnant. She was good, Santana would give her that, she seemed a lot more steady on her feet than most newborns, and she knew that in the future she would have no problems settling into the team and going on missions.

What Santana didn't expect during that time was a call from someone of extreme importance halfway across the world.

One day she was feeding Honey a warm bottle of milk whilst she laid on the bed with her on her chest when Tina text her. Hearing her phone buzz she looked over at it before looking back down at her daughter. Carefully placing the bottle beside her and cradling the baby with her stronger left hand, she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, unlocking it and reading the text.

**-TINA-**

**Come to the tech room now! I know you have Honey but it's really important.**

Santana locked her phone and looked down at her daughter who was now asleep. Sighing, she sat up as carefully as she could and then stood up, heading for the door. She made her way as quickly as she could to the tech room without waking up Honey and entered, finding Tina sat at her computer.

Tina turned around and saw Santana cradling Honey in her arms, knowing that the Latina was looking after her for the day whilst Brittany had a girly day out with Rachel going shopping. She also knew that whilst she was looking after her for the day, she didn't want to leave her daughter all alone and out of her sight in her crib in her and Brittany's room.

"Who's this call from T?"

"You're not gonna believe it"

"Why not?"

"The Japanese council need our help"

* * *

TBC

_Song used: 'Home' - Daughtry_


	8. Council

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Hey guys, this chapter is important for the rest of the story, so I hope it satisfies, and please enjoy. Also, there is an intimate scene in this chapter, so if you don't like it, just skip it or don't read._

_Thanks to everybody who alerted, faved, and reviewed, I really appreciate it!_

* * *

"_The Japanese council need our help"_

"What for?"

Tina shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is I got a call just the minute asking for a face-call with my leader, you."

"Right this minute?"

Tina nodded. "Yep. Said it was urgent"

"Not being disrespectful to them, but I kind of have my hands full" The Latina said, motioning down towards her girlfriend.

"I know, and I didn't want to disturb you but you know pure-bloods, they're not know for being patient"

Santana nodded in agreement, knowing that she would have to answer the call now instead of later with her daughter out of the way. "OK" She sighed. "Patch them through" She said as she sat down next to Tina.

Tina did as she was told and they were presented with one of the only pure-bloods that had survived Finn's conclave gathering back in Detroit. If she remember correctly, the older woman was the head of Dragonetti house, a house of vampire that were incredibly stuck up due to the fact that they believed they were the first pure bred vampires. Santana internally groaned, knowing that she wanted to talk to anyone but this woman, a vampire who was certain to make some snide remark about how Santana wasn't a pure-blood like her but a turned-blood and once a part of the Kobejitsu house, now forever tainted by Finn's misdeeds.

"Santana Lopez?"

"Yes, that's me"

"I'm Arla, the head of the Dragonetti house. I've been chosen as one of the few survivors of the original council to represent the new one and talk to you."

"Yes, I was told it was urgent"

Arla looked at the baby in Santana's arms and then to the Asian girl who was sat next to her. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, are these two others suitable to be hearing this conversation? The subjects are particularly sensitive to the council."

Santana sighed. "Tina's one of my second in commands"

"What about the baby?" She asked, Santana seeing the pure disgust in her eyes.

Santana looked down at Honey and then back up at Arla. "This is my daughter"

"Can you not leave her with someone?"

"Listen here" The vampire said, her blood slowly boiling. "I have my daughter for the day whilst my girlfriend is out with her best friend, so I'm looking after her. If you have a problem with these two I suggest you go and get someone else for me to talk to or you stop asking questions because neither Tina or my daughter are leaving. Got it?"

Arla gulped. "Yes. Sorry."

"Good" Santana said, settling back into her seat. "Now, what is so important that you needed to call me for all the way from Japan?"

"The council has reassembled itself here and replaced the deceased house leaders with their second in commands. Now, we have just received word of a threat that is vital to not only our existence but yours and every other vampire on the planet."

"What do you mean?"

"I can discuss it with you unless you are face to face"

"What are you getting at?"

"We request your presence here in Japan immediately."

"What happens if I refuse?"

"I will tell the new members of the council that you and your team were there when the old council were executed and that you were responsible for the deaths of a dozen of the vampire nations most important pure-bloods."

Santana froze. She knew that Arla was blackmailing her and she really had no choice but to agree to what she wanted, or else she would literally be ash by the end of the day. Not only was it her life at stake, but her whole teams. If she refused, they would all have targets painted on their backs, including Brittany. She didn't even want to think what they'd do with her daughter. Sighing, she knew she had no choice but to say yes.

"OK."

"Good. I'm glad you see it our way. At jet will be with you within the hour"

"Hold up." Santana said, gripping Honey a little tighter in her arms. "I will come to you on one condition, and this is not up for discussion. I am going to be in Japan two weeks from now to get married. I will come and see you the week before my wedding and you will have to honor this or I'm not helping you at all"

Both Tina and Santana could see that the older vampire was having an internal war with herself but she ultimately knew that Santana was the only one who could help with this new problem that had occurred. So, she knew she had to honor Santana's wishes.

"Fine. We will see you in two weeks. I'll send a number to your friends address and you can call me as soon as you arrive. Oh, and I want you to bring your second in commands. Dress formally. Good day Santana"

"Bye"

The older vampire signed off and Santana breathed a sigh of relief, looking down and seeing that her daughter was thankfully still asleep in her arms.

"Well that was interesting" Tina said as she tapped away at her computer.

Santana nodded. "Just when I thought everything would be calmer, I get hit with this. If I didn't say yes they would have painted targets on not only my back but the whole teams, including Brittany. I don't even want to think about what they would have done to Honey"

"Don't think about it too much. She's safe Santana, and I know you would do anything to keep her safe. Anyway, guess we're gonna have to go shopping for suits, huh? Our girlfriends will have a field day"

Santana chuckled. "Yep. They will drag us into every damn store at the mall until they find the perfect suits for us."

"Damn right. Maybe we should be glad they only requested your second in commands and not our girlfriends too"

"Should I be comforted by that idea or worried?"

"Put it this way. If they were coming with us they would do nothing but worry and they would take forever to pick out their outfits. Plus, they're not experienced enough with the council to handle the pure-bloods comments about us 'common' vampires"

"True"

"How is that by the way? How's Marley coping with being a vampire. I haven't really had time to sit and chill with you and ask you how it's going"

Tina sat back in her seat. "Marley's surprisingly cool with it. I know when Rachel got turned Marley got scared and we waited until she was ready and then when she turned she seemed to have this calm about her that I can't explain. She still has it"

"So she's not nervous?"

Surprisingly, no. She's just gained this incredible sense of confidence and she hasn't lost it. I don't think she ever will."

Santana watched as Tina smiled when talking about her girlfriend. "You really love her don't you?"

Tina looked up at the sudden change of subject but continued smiling anyway. "Yeah. I do"

"I'm happy for you T"

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna go and put Honey down. I'll brief the team later"

"Cool. Have a nice nap Honey" Tina whispered, kissing the sleeping baby's forehead before letting Santana leave.

Santana clutched Honey tighter in her arms as she walked back to her room, her mind already mulling over everything she had just learned. If she didn't know better she was about to walk into something big without having a choice. She would be putting not only herself but her team at risk for something that could be genuinely dangerous or something that could be nothing to really worry about. Santana didn't want to dwell on the odds of it but she knew it could go either way and she wouldn't know exactly what she was going up against until she actually met the council face to face.

She shook her mind of thoughts and decided to wait and discuss it with Brittany, knowing that the blonde could help her and talk through it with her. As she entered the room, she smiled at the sleeping baby and kissed her on the forehead before placing her down in her crib with her cute little duck toy and wrapped her blanket around her before making her way over to her own bed and sitting down on the edge to look at the crib.

She didn't know how long she had been there when she heard Brittany's giggle down the hallway. She stayed exactly where she was and in came Brittany who carefully closed the door behind her in case Honey was still sleeping. She looked over at the crib and then at Santana, immediately frowning, hoping that she was OK.

"Santana?" She asked softly as she placed her bags down by the dresser.

Santana didn't respond and kept looking over at the crib, her mind detached from her surroundings, the only thing she could of being her baby daughter. Brittany's frown increased and her heart rate picked up, hoping that Honey was OK. It wasn't long before she rushed over to the crib to find her daughter perfectly fine and still asleep. Leaning down she kissed the sleeping baby softly before looking up at Santana.

"Santana? You OK?" Brittany moved closer to the Latina and saw a tear run down her face. "Baby what's wrong?"

Santana looked at her as she knelt down in front of her. "I got a call today"

Brittany nodded and decided that she needed to be closer to her so she took off her jacket and placed it on the floor beside her before standing up and straddling her girlfriend, her arms looping around her neck.

"What about?"

Santana instantly wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled them exceptionally close together, enough to smell the scent that was pure Brittany. Inhaling she tried to clear her mind enough to be able to speak.

"The new vampire council called me today, and I had to answer it because it was urgent. Tina was there with me and I had no choice but to take Honey with me."

"What did they want?"

"They've formed the new council in Japan and it's made up of the ones who survived Finn's conclave and the second in commands. I got a call from Arla, the head of the Dragonetti house and they said that they needed me urgently in Japan to discuss a matter that threatens not only the council but every single vampire around the world."

"What did you say?"

"I asked her what would happen if I refused and she said that I would be responsible for the deaths of a dozen of the vampire nation's most important vampires. That means I would have been ash by the end of the day. I would be responsible to the death of pure-bloods, that's a crime alone, one of the highest punishable crimes in vampire law. Just the fact that they were the heads of the houses was enough to sentence me to an automatic death sentence, meaning I'd be dead within the hour. She also said something else."

"What?"

"That the team would be responsible as well, meaning that not only I would have a target on my back but every single member of the team would too. That means that they would all be killed as well as me and that would include you. Britt, if I refused I don't even want to know what they would have done to Honey, our baby girl. She's just a baby Britt and she's a miracle just being born. We're her parents and we don't even know exactly what she is yet. I can't imagine the things that they would have done to her if I'd ashed." She sobbed, her head falling forward and snuggling into Brittany's chest.

Brittany's heart broke as Santana talked about their daughter and she knew that everything she was saying was completely right, that the baby was a miracle just being born and that if the pure-bloods got their hands on her they would do God knows what. But, she also knew that Santana would protect both her and their daughter at any cost to make sure that they were OK.

She cradled Santana's head to her chest for a few moments longer before pulling away and forcing her to look her in the eyes, rubbing away the tears with her thumbs. "Santana, I know that you would protect us at any cost. I know you would do it without a second thought. What did you say to her?"

"I told her yes. I had no choice."

"So they want you in Japan as soon as possible"

"They did, but I refused. I said that I would talk to them on one condition. That they let me wait until I was in the country for our wedding. I'm supposed to call them as soon as I get there and I have to bring my second in commands, Quinn and Tina. Plus, I have to dress formally so that means I'm gonna have to get a proper suit"

"So she agreed"

"Yes"

"Santana, try not to focus on it OK? Just think that in a few weeks we're finally getting married and I'll be yours forever."

Santana's heart fluttered at the mention of making Brittany hers forever. As she looked up at the blonde she smiled, leaning up and kissing her. "Thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Brittany kissed back. "That's just 'cause I'm awesome" She whispered against Santana's lips, sending a shiver down the Latina's spine.

Santana's hands naturally curled themselves around Brittany's hips as they kissed and gripped tighter, eliciting a moan from the blonde in response. They then started making their way upwards along the soft skin to where they rested on the straps of Brittany's bra. Their kisses grew deeper and more passionate, leaving them both panting and craving for more. Santana kissed her way down Brittany's jaw and started sucking on her pulse point, her fangs teasing the sensitive skin. Brittany gripped on tightly to the Latina, moaning at the feeling of her lips on her neck, and felt Santana's hands starting to pull at the clasp of her bra, effectively undoing it and freeing Brittany's breasts from their restraints.

She had just thrown Brittany's bra somewhere on the floor and was reaching around to fondle her chest when a loud cry broke them out of their sexual haze. Santana sighed as she unlatched her mouth from Brittany's neck and rested her forehead against her chest.

Brittany smiled as she cradled Santana close to her. "Sorry San"

"I love our daughter but I just wanna have sexy time with you"

Brittany could hear the pout in her voice and grinned at how cute her fiancé was being. "I know baby, but we've got to make sure she's OK. I promise that we'll have sexy time."

Santana looked up as Brittany cupped her face. "Promise?"

Brittany nodded. "Promise" She said as she brought their lips together, breaking apart and sighing as another cry came from the crib. Brittany pecked Santana's lips once more before getting up of the Latina's lap. "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana replied, kissing her before letting her go and tend to their daughter.

She watched with pride as Brittany carefully picked up their daughter out of their crib.

"It's OK Honey. Momma's got you"

Santana's heart swelled at Brittany's words, watching as the blonde came up and placed the baby in her arms so that she could get ready.

"Hey Mija. Hungry huh?"

Santana looked up at Brittany who was changing into her bed shirt which was loose enough to allow her to feed their daughter conveniently. When Brittany was ready for bed Santana handed the baby back to her and changed herself before sliding into the bed next to the blonde who was already feeding the baby.

Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder as the baby suckled on her nipple. "She's so cute isn't she?" She said smiling as she traced the side of her daughter's face with her finger.

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana on the top of the head. "Just like her Mami"

Santana blushed at the nickname, still trying to get used to the idea that she was now a mother. She turned her head slightly and kissed the crook of Brittany's neck before returning her head back to its previous position looking down at the baby in Brittany's arms. No matter how many time she looked at her, she still couldn't believe that she had a daughter, a little baby girl to call her own. It was amazing. The baby was the perfect mix of both her and Brittany and the little girl still took her breath away every time she looked at her. Now she had a family, she would do anything to protect it, at any cost.

* * *

Santana grunted at the exertion as she lifted the weights in her hands one after the other, up and down. Raw sweat trickled down her biceps as she never stopped, pushing herself to stay in shape. She had come down to the gym to get some peace and quiet and just be by herself. Things had gotten crazy since her daughter had been born and although she loved her, she sometimes drove her crazy with all of the crying and the midnight wake-ups. She knew it was definitely taking a toll on her and she was more or less in tune to Brittany knowing that she was exhausted too. Hence the reason why she was here spending some quality time with herself.

She heard the door open quietly and clicked closed, not even needing to look up and see who it was who had just entered. She just continued what she was doing, waiting for the other person to speak.

"What are you doing?"

"I needed some quality time to myself."

"Am I not enough?" The person said, Santana hearing the pout in their voice.

Santana smirked. "You're more than enough"

"You know, I like it when I see the sweat running down your arms"

"Why?" Santana grimaced. "It's disgusting"

"It's hot. It always turns me on when I see you working out. The muscles flexing and working under the skin, the way you work so hard that the sweat rolls down your biceps. Especially with your tattoo's. It's super hot. Except for your right arm"

Santana paused what she was doing and looked up finding Brittany stood a good space away from her, biting her lower lip, which was a sure-fire sign that she was turned on.

"And what's wrong with my right arm?"

Brittany smiled as she and straddled the workout bench and sat behind Santana. The Latina waited for her answer patiently.

"Lift the weight" Brittany whispered, kissing the back of her sweaty neck.

Santana did as she was told and started lifting the weight in her right hand, placing the one she wasn't using on the floor. As she moved her arm, her muscles flexed underneath. She felt hot breath and a series of kisses trail up her neck to her ear where it stayed, Brittany whispering ever so softly.

"I love the way the muscles flex under the skin" Brittany whispered, her free hand wrapping around Santana's front and going up under her shirt to trace her perfectly formed abs. "And the way the sweat just rolls down" Santana tried to focus on lifting the weight as Brittany's pointer finger ever so lightly traced from the top of the bicep down to the elbow. "But there's something missing"

"What?"

"Your arm is too bare. I think you need another tattoo" Brittany whispered, the hand on Santana's abs drawing random patterns.

"Is that so?"

"Mmm" Brittany murmured as she kissed the sweaty skin of her right bicep.

"And what do you suppose we do about that?"

"Hmm, I would like to see you get inked."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh."

"And what would you like to see inked there?"

Brittany smiled and hummed against the skin, sending another shiver down her spine. "How about something to match your other one?"

Santana nodded as she continued to lift the weight, liking the sound of where this was going. "Something Asian?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah"

"I'll see what I can do about it. Is there anywhere else you want me to ink myself, my queen?"

Brittany thought before she smiled again. She answered Santana by kissing her bicep. "I want one here..." And then Santana felt a kiss on the back of her neck. "And here"

"And what would I have there, my lady?"

Brittany smirked at the name. "My lady? Hmm, I like that name" She smirked against Santana's skin. "I want you to have a reminder, and I will have it done too"

That peaked Santana's interest. "A reminder? Of what?"

"Our daughter"

"OK. What do you want?"

"Her name in Japanese"

Santana nodded. "Sounds simple enough. You would really have a matching tattoo?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes. I know we're getting tattoo's during the week we get married, but I wanted this one now. I also want another one when we get married."

"Oh, what?"

"When we get those tattoos you mentioned, I also want another, just to seal the deal to match yours"

"What one do you want?"

Brittany's right hand reached up and stopped the movements of Santana's arm. Santana placed the weight on the floor and brought her mouth up to kiss the glyph that was forever tattooed on her wrist.

"This one" She whispered as she softly kissed it again.

Santana turned her head towards her in shock. "What?"

"I want one like you"

"Really? You want one like mine? But I was forced to have this, I didn't have a choice"

"I know, but we're getting married under Kobejitsu tradition and I'm marrying a Kobejitsu warrior. I'm becoming part of your house, and I want a reminder of that. I know that it's not like it was, this incredibly honorable and awe-inspiring house, but I want to be a part of what it once was, back when you became a vampire and before it turned bad."

"You'd really want to become a Kobejitsu vampire?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes. I love you more than anything Santana and I want that reminder to be there for the rest of our time together, however long that may be, until the day that we ash."

"Wow" Santana said letting a puff of air escape her lips. "I can't believe you'd do that for me"

"I'd do anything for you because I love you"

"I love you too" The Latina replied, turning her head so that they could kiss.

* * *

Santana looked outside and decided against wearing a hoody or a t-shirt, so she grabbed a wife-beater to go with her jeans and converses. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put on her sunglasses before grabbing her phone and exiting the bedroom. She found Brittany in the kitchen dressed in nothing but a similar wife-beater and a pair of ripped blue short shorts that left very little to the imagination.

"You ready?" She asked and Brittany turned around, licking her lips as she finished of the bottle of blood that she'd been drinking.

The blonde nodded, sliding on her own sunglasses and dropping the bottle into the trash. "Yeah"

"Where's Honey?"

"Marley's got her."

Santana nodded and held out her hand, Brittany taking it tightly in her own. They then made their way out into the hot sunshine and towards her car.

"Damn its hot today. Even for morning its exceptionally hot. Don't stay out in it too long Britt, not longer than thirty minutes. Judging by how hot it is it's a lot stronger against us. Be careful OK?"

Brittany nodded as she got into the passenger side of the car, Santana following suit. "It's so cool in here" she moaned, loving how cool it was in Santana's car.

The Latina grinned as she put on her seat-belt. "Now do you understand why I didn't leave it in the direct sunlight?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes"

Santana placed her keys into the ignition and felt Brittany's hand instantly reach over and play with the hairs on the back of her neck, the car roaring to life.

By the time they made it to Andre's tattoo parlor, the heat had only seemed to increase, the both of them not wanting to get out and face it compared to the bliss of Santana's nice cool air-conditioned car.

"That sun is gonna be unforgiving today. It's what, 9 in the morning and it's already this hot? This has got to be hotter than our last heat wave"

"Isn't that just before you went to Little Sweden? It was the day after you first fed on me, remember?"

"Yeah. I remember. Right now we're just gonna have to be careful. Follow my lead and get into the shop as quickly as possible, OK?" Brittany nodded and Santana counted down. "OK, three, two, one, go!"

The two of them exited the car as quickly as they could and rushed onto the sidewalk and into the tattoo parlor. Hearing a commotion Andre looked up from behind the counter, smirking.

"Hot out there Lopez?"

Santana shook her head. "Fuck off Andre. Don't you have work to do?"

He shrugged. "I do now you've entered. Or are you here for something else? Somebody on your back that needs taking care of?"

"No. I can handle something like that by myself. Actually, me and Brittany came here for tattoo's."

"What would you like?"

"We both want some kanji on the back of our necks, matching. I also want a big piece done on my right arm. One of our friends, Marley drew this up for me. Think you can do it?" She asked, walking up to him and pulling out a piece of folded paper from her back pocket.

He took it and looked at it closely, a smile lighting up his features revealing his fangs. "When do we start?"

Santana grinned as he led them behind the counter and into the parlor itself. A cool song was playing in the back ground as Brittany went first, both Santana and Andre joining in.

_Got some pretty good beats on this 808 CD, yeah_  
_Memory seats I'm sitting on stay heated_  
_I woulda put tints on my windows but what's the difference_  
_If I feel like a Ghost, no Swayze, ever since I lost my baby_  
_I've had this black suit on_  
_Roaming around like I'm ready for a funeral_  
_One more mile 'til the road runs out_

Brittany just shook her head as she smiled and let Andre get on with what he was good at.

It took a few hours but once Santana and Brittany were happy with their matching tattoos and Santana's arm piece they left the shop, thanking Andre on a good days work. By the time they got home it was dinner time and Honey was crying for her mom's.

Santana took her from Marley. "Thanks Mar"

"No problem. Me and Tina enjoyed looking after her. If anyone asks I didn't tell you this, but Tina was amazing with her. She won't admit it but she enjoyed every second of it."

Santana smiled as she looked down at the baby in her arms and then looked back up at Marley. "It doesn't surprise me. Thanks for looking after her. It really means a lot"

"No problem."

"Once me and Britt have put her down we'll meet you for dinner"

"Cool. I'll see you then"

Santana nodded as they both parted and found Brittany changing in their room, taking off her shirt which made Santana freeze in her tracks. The blonde never ceased to amaze her, and if she didn't have Honey in her arms she would have jumped her and taking her right there on the spot.

"You look amazing" Santana said as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the blonde who was stood in nothing but her short shorts and a black lace bra.

Brittany turned around and smiled at the sight of her fiancé and their daughter. "You like it huh?"

Santana nodded. "I would forget about dinner and take you right there but I kind of have my hands full and she's hungry and irritable right now" She said, shuffling the baby a little to accentuate her point.

Brittany nodded and understood what needed to be done. "Let me change into my sweats and I'll be right there"

Santana watched as the blonde took off her short shorts, making it look extremely sensual as she let them pool around her feet before stepping out of them and making her way over to their dresser to pull out a pair of sweats. When she was done she came back over and took off her bra before pulling a loose t-shirt on and taking Honey from Santana so that the Latina could get changed whilst she fed the baby.

Once Santana was also in a pair of sweats she turned to see Brittany just finishing up and helped her put Honey down into the crib before she grabbed the baby monitor and left the room, the both of them hungry for food and company.

"So, what's the plan?" Quinn asked as she finished off her burger.

"For what?" Santana asked.

"The rest of the week"

The Latina shrugged. "I wanted to take Britt out for a final training session tomorrow evening."

"Where?"

Santana looked at Brittany before looking back at the blonde. "It's a secret."

Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, that really means you're going to go and 'train' Santana. I know you and exactly what that means."

Santana smirked. "Pfft. You and Berry can't keep your hands off of each other. And don't tell me that's not true 'cause it is. And for your information, I am actually going to go and train Brittany. She needs experience."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, Tina shaking her head as well before Brittany decided to step in. "It's true we do actually train. Despite what you think me and Santana can both keep it in our pants, unlike some people" The blonde said, looking over at Rachel expectantly.

"Hey! Me and Quinn can control ourselves."

"I know you're my best friend Rach, but me and Santana both know that you're lying."

"Yeah, ever since you turned into a vamp like us, you and Quinn have been going at it like rabbits. I hope for your sake that my daughter hasn't been with you when you've been making 'personal' time for each other."

Rachel and Quinn just pouted. "Thanks San, we really appreciate that." Quinn said.

"Why thank you, I do try my hardest" She smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's nice to know our best friends think so highly of us."

Santana shrugged before Tina spoke up. "It is true though. You two have gone at it quite a lot lately"

Quinn sighed. "OK, I'll admit it. Ever since I turned Rachel I can't help myself. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Enough for me" Santana shrugged.

"You're one to talk as well" Tina added. She looked at Santana's frown and carried on. "You and Brittany haven't been lacking in that department either. You two go at it nearly all the time. The moment either one of us or Britt's parent's are looking after the baby, you two can't keep it in your pants."

Santana shrugged again as Brittany snuggled into her. "True. But I won't deny it. I love my 'private time' with Brittany"

"T, I have to admit we've gone at it a lot as well" Marley said.

Tina looked at her and sighed in defeat. "I guess we have. We're all as bad as each other. Anyway, since when did we start talking about each others sex lives? I would rather not know thank you."

"We were talking about what the plan was for the rest of the week. Which is, we're going shopping for suits next Wednesday and then we're leaving on Saturday. When we get there that leaves us a week until we have to travel up to the Kobejitsu compound."

"What about the council?" Quinn asked.

"The council can stick it up their asses. I won't be made to rush. I'll call them a few days after we get there, just so we can get settled into the hotel."

"Works for us, right T?"

Tina nodded at the blonde. "Yep"

"Good, now can we get back to being lazy? The games on"

* * *

The next day once Santana had made sure that Honey was comfortable with Marley and Tina, she made her way down to the armory where she found Brittany already suiting up.

"Hey babe" She said as she walked up next to her, kissing her on the cheek before pulling her shirt off.

"Hey. Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Well, it's warm outside even for night so I was wondering if this long-sleeved shirt was suitable."

"It's definitely hot outside I'll give you that. I would say ditch the long sleeve and pull on a t-shirt."

"OK, thank you" The blonde grinned, kissing Santana's cheek in thanks.

Santana just smiled and continued as she pulled on a black t-shirt and strapped her daggers to her thighs before pulling on her combat boots. As she pulled on her sword she looked over to Brittany who was reaching for the sword she had given her to practice with.

"Hold on Britt. I got you something"

"What?"

Santana just smiled as she rummaged around through her locker, finding exactly what she wanted. "Here, I ordered some weapons about a week ago and they've just arrived. I know that when I've been training with you, you prefer the dual side of things so I had these custom-made for you. They're shorter versions of the Katana, the Wakizashi. I wanted you to have your own weapons so here you go. They have the Kobejitsu logo on them just like Me and the others'. Consider them a well done present from me"

Brittany gasped as she took the weapons from Santana. "San they're amazing! Thank you!" Brittany pulled Santana in for a hug before kissing her and pulling away, strapping them to her thighs.

Santana made sure that they were both wired so that they could contact each other before they left the house, Santana driving them in her car to their destination. When they arrived, Santana parked in the shadow of a nearby building before getting out, the street bathed in a warm orange glow from the street lamp on the corner.

"Where are we?" Brittany asked as she looked around.

"The entrance to the sewers"

"What?"

"Do you remember when I went down into the sewers with everybody and Quinn was hurt on the shoulder, saying me and her got into a bar fight? It was back when you didn't know we were vampires."

Brittany's mouth formed an 'o' of realization. "Yeah. And you said that a few days later you found out Finn as back in town"

"Yeah"

"But what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to take you on a test run and see if you could handle a bit of creeper slaying. I know for a fact that these sewers are still crawling with them and we need to deliver to final blow to eradicate them. What do you say?"

"Let's do it"

"That's my girl" Santana grinned, kissing Brittany before locking up her car and showing her keys into her pocket.

They made their way down the street and came to a sewer cover and Santana pulled it off before entering first, making sure that it was safe before letting Brittany down. Once Brittany was stood beside her she looked her in the eyes.

"You ready?"

Brittany took Santana's hand. "More than ever."

As soon as Santana and Brittany entered their bedroom they put Honey down in her crib before heading into the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" The Latina asked.

Brittany smiled and nodded as she pulled off her shirt, exposing her bra.

Santana watched with hungry eyes as the blonde seductively unclasped the piece of material covering her chest, letting it fall to the tiled floor below. The blonde then reached up and let her blonde locks free of their constricting ponytail, the hair pooling around her shoulders in unadulterated waves of golden goodness.

Santana watched in awe as the next thing to go was her skin-tight cargo pants, Brittany slowly in doing the zipper tooth by tooth with her back to the Latina the entire time. They fell to the floor and pooled around her feet as her hips ever so slightly swayed teasingly. On a loser look, Santana saw the beads of sweat glistening on Brittany's back, rolling down the lightly tanned skin and disappearing into the material that was the matching black lace panties that the blonde was wearing. The blonde exaggerated her movements as she hooked her fingers on either side of the material, pulling downwards slightly before letting them fall down on their own, pooling around her ankles and revealing her perfectly rounded rear end, now glistening with a thin sheen of sweat in the light of the bathroom.

Brittany turned around and smirked at the Latina, teasing her even more before smirking and getting into the shower, closing the glass door behind her.

Santana shook her head to clear her thoughts before racing to get her clothes off and join Brittany in the shower. It wasn't long before she joined her and they scrubbed clean before getting on to other things.

Santana pressed up against Brittany's back, the blonde smirking as she felt her lovers erection pressing between her ass cheeks. Grinning, she grinds into Santana a little harder, earning a loud groan of approval in return.

"Britt..." Santana growled as she buried her head into the back of Brittany's neck.

Brittany just smirked once more before pressing herself back even further and grinding on Santana's obviously painful erection. She got the exact response she wanted out of the Latina, a low growl in her ear. Santana knew what Brittany was doing, and she loved it when the blonde seduced her. It made the release they shared that much more worth it.

Reaching forward, she grabbed hold of Brittany and spun her around, pinning her up against the tiled wall as she kissed her hard. Brittany felt Santana's hard member pressed up against her stomach and gasped at the contact, needing her to go lower so that she could feel her inside of her.

Sensing what Brittany needed and smelling her obvious but intoxicating arousal, Santana hoisted Brittany's legs up, the blonde complying as they pressed themselves as close as possible. Santana's lips never left Brittany's as she directed herself to Brittany's entrance, her mouth-watering as she came close to one of her favourite places in the world.

They both gasped as she entered slowly, savoring the feeling of filling her completely, the velvet warmth hugging her member deliciously the entire time. With everything that had gone on in the past few days, it was hard to believe that they hadn't been intimate in almost a week, the period of time way to long for either of them. Whenever they had the chance they took it, and they made sure that they enjoyed every minute of it.

Feeling Brittany's walls clenching and adjusting around her, she savored the feeling, thanking whatever God was listening for Brittany going onto birth control pills, knowing that she would never get tired of feeling herself en-robed in the most delicious heat known to mankind without a barrier and the feeling of filling Brittany completely in a way that she knew only she ever could.

Soon enough Brittany's hips started rocking against hers and they started moving together, one of Brittany's arms bending up to cup Santana's right shoulder and the other wrapping around her waist. Santana was met with the perfect resistance as Brittany's legs tightened around her waist, making her work to speed up her thrusts.

Brittany moaned as Santana moved in and out of her with ease, her arousal constantly growing and making it easier for the Latina to thrust in and out. The water trickled down upon them as they both moaned, Santana grunting as Brittany urged her to go faster.

"S-Santana...faster...h-harder"

The Latina heeded Brittany's wishes and thrust even harder and faster, now only coming out halfway before hitting home again and again, the blonde crying out in ecstasy. As Santana buried her head in the crook of Brittany's neck, she could feel the blonde's heartbeat increasing under the skin. She slowly licked her way over the damp skin, Brittany moaning louder than before. The blonde felt Santana nibble at her throat sure to produce a clear mark, but she couldn't care less. She was getting closer and closer to her release and she needed Santana to bring her over that edge.

"S-San...I'm so c-close"

Santana thrust harder, knowing that she was close as well. "Me too"

Brittany's fangs automatically detracted and before she knew it Santana was biting into her neck, throwing the both of them over the edge. She screamed out Santana's name as the other vampire fed on her, the both of them riding out their orgasms that seemed to never end.

In that moment Santana felt her senses overload with all the sensations that she was feeling. The feeling of being buried hilt deep inside of her lover, filling her with her seed, the water cascading over their bodies, sucking on her blood supply, all of these made their long-awaited release that more worth it. Brittany stayed in place, not wanting to move as they came to a stop. Their breathing slowed as it returned to normal.

"That was amazing" The blonde said as she moved her arms up to Santana's neck, the Latina finally pulling away and licking her lips.

"Hmm, yeah?"

Brittany nodded. "I've waited all week for that, and you blew my mind"

"Don't I always?" The Latina smirked.

Brittany smiled as she pulled Santana in for a kiss, her neck fully healing in a matter of seconds. "Yes, you do. But maybe we should get out. I'm tired from our mission today and I want to cuddle you in bed"

"Hold on. I just want to feel you a little longer"

Brittany nodded and pulled the other vampire in closer so that her forehead was resting on her shoulder, Brittany savoring the feeling of Santana filling her completely, the Latina savoring the feeling of being buried deep inside the one person that she loved for than life itself.

When they were ready to pull away, Santana pulled out slowly, Brittany feeling their combined release dripping out of her and down her thighs.

"Maybe you should clean that before we get out"

Brittany nodded. "Good idea"

When they made it out of the bathroom they changed into their PJ's and curled up into their bed together, both so that they could see their baby sleeping soundly in her crib.

"I love you Brittany" Santana said, kissing the top of Brittany's head.

"I love you too" The blonde replied, feeling warm and protected in Santana's arms.

* * *

As Santana followed Brittany into their hotel room, she threw down their bags and collapsed onto the bed.

"Hey, you're all wet" Brittany said as she held Honey within her arms, referring to the weather outside which was a welcome change to their hot weather back home. As soon as they had arrived they had found it to be raining. Santana was thankful for the change and found it weird to be in Japan once more.

Brittany quickly picked up on Santana's contemplation. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK?"

The Latina sighed. "Yeah. I guess it's just weird. I haven't been here since I finished my training."

"Really?"

Santana nodded as she took off her coat. "Yeah. I'll get used to it. Come on, let's change into some dry clothes before Honey gets sick"

* * *

Two days later on the Monday in the evening Santana decided to call the council.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, it's Santana"

_"Ah, Miss Lopez, so glad you could finally call me. Are you available to meet the council?"_

"Yes. When do you want me there?"

_"Is this Wednesday suitable?"_

"Yes"

_"Good. I will email you the directions to the building where we are located. The meeting begins at eight sharp. Be there on time. Good day Miss Lopez"_

The vampire hung up and Santana sighed, locking her phone and falling onto the bed and covering her eyes with her arms, really wishing that she didn't have to meet with the council of all people.

The door opened and revealed Brittany carrying their daughter. "Hey, you OK?" She asked as she placed her bag down and walked over to her.

"I guess so. I just called the council. The meetings at eight on Wednesday"

"Isn't that good?"

"Kind of. I just hate meeting with them. They're all stuck halfway up their asses"

Brittany saw that the Latina was stressed and did the one thing that she knew calmed her down. She had quickly learnt that she calmed down when their daughter was near, so she kissed her softly and placed the baby on Santana's chest instantly seeing her calm down.

"It will be OK Santana. I know you and I know you'll be able to handle this. Just go in there and be yourself. Don't let them get to you."

* * *

Santana pulled on her shirt and tried buttoning it up with shaky hands. Brittany stopped her and grabbed the button herself, doing it up and completing the rest of it for her, leaving some undone at the top before grabbing her jacket and helping her put it on.

"How do I look?" Santana asked once her look was complete. Brittany studied her head to toe, the Latina dressed in a fitting black suit with a white shirt underneath, her hair done in a half ponytail, half down look, her fringe cover her right eye.

"Handsome" Brittany grinned, pulling her in for a kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Santana grinned back as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you."

Brittany just smiled and pulled her in for another kiss before there was a knock at the door. Santana kissed the blonde once more before grabbing her phone and leaving, meeting Quinn and Tina at the door.

By the time they made it, they had ten minutes before the meeting was due to start. They entered and went through vigorous security checks before they were aloud in. They entered a large dome-like room made of entirely white marble, a semi-circle of connected tables with each of the twelve members, save for the Kobejitsu house which was empty for obvious reasons, sat behind them, all looking at Santana, Quinn and Tina as they stood in the middle.

"Miss Lopez, so glad you could join us. Are these your second-in-commands?" An older man asked.

"Yes. This is Quinn Fabray and Tina Cohen-Chang"

"Strange that you would have two second-in-commands" He said, Santana hating his disapproving tone.

"Quinn and Tina have been my friends since before we were turned. We've been together since then and I trust them more than anybody else in the world, save for my fiancé. That's why they make sense as my second-in-commands"

"I forgot you were a turned-blood"

Arla stood up. "Enough, Sirus. These are our guests and our only hope"

"Fine."

One of the other women spoke up. We have invited you here for a reason and you are the only one who we can trust with this information. We have been informed that there is a threat that can endanger our entire kind. We've known about this for a long time but we never thought it would ever happen"

"Wait, you had this potential threat locked away and you didn't think to get rid of it, just leaving it alone?"

"Yes. You must understand that this was an extremely long time ago Miss Lopez, back in a time when us vampires didn't understand the fully capability of our abilities. It's ancient and it seems as though it's finally been awakened by none other than our own kind"

"What?"

"It seems Finn's reach was further than we imagined, even after death. We were informed that he intended on waking up this threat, intending to use it for his own personal gain to rule over the entire vampire nation. What he didn't expect was that it could turn bad. That's where you come in."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Slay it. It's the only way to keep peace across the world and save our kind"

"Who woke it up?"

"His second-in-command and his assistant"

"Let me guess, Joe and Rory?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I've had run-ins with the both of them. Joe almost killed me"

The woman nodded. "We need you to wake up the one thing that could help you achieve this"

"And what might that be?"

"The very first of our kind"

"What?"

"We've kept them hidden all of this time ever since they decided to sleep through the ages. Now it's time to wake them up. They are in this very country and we need you to wake them up"

"I will help you"

"Good, when can you leave?"

"Not right away"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not in the country for you. I'm actually here for my wedding, which is the whole of next week. I will help you on one condition, I am aloud to go and get married before we start making plans for what to do. After that we can decided what our plan is. Please grant me that"

The woman nodded in understanding. "Of course. Whatever you need. Congratulations. Usually this would be when we tell you that you can leave but we also wanted to propose something to you for your consideration."

"What may that be?"

"As you can see the Kobejitsu seat is empty" She said, motioning to the empty seat. "We thank you for your services to the council and eradicating Finn for us. It was only a matter of time before his actions got himself killed."

"What are you getting at?"

"Joe is definitely not an option for replacing Finn, considering that he has threatened his entire race, but you on the other hand are a Kobejitsu warrior and vampire, the most logical and suitable choice. What we are offering is a seat as the new head of the Kobejitsu house. We understand that this is a lot to take in so we ask that you think about it and let us know when you return from your wedding activities."

"Thank you, I don't know what to say. I'll have to think about it. I'll have my answer when I return. Is that all?"

"Yes. You may leave now. Oh, and Santana."

"Yes?"

"Next time bring your wife

Santana nodded and left with Quinn and Tina by her side. "I can't believe they offered you the position as the head of the Kobejitsu house" Quinn said.

"Me either. I'm gonna have to think about it, but I think I have a good idea of who should be in that seat."

Once Santana had informed the team of what was going on, she was back in her and Brittany's hotel room, the baby asleep in the rented crib they had acquired.

"So what happened?" Brittany asked.

"The council said that Joe and Rory let a threat out, most probably under Finn's instruction just before he died. I have to go and wake up the one thing that could help me defeat this thing, the very first one of our kind"

"They really exist still?" The blonde asked as she peeled off Santana's jacket and shirt, massaging her shoulders.

"Yeah. I guess so. I'm gonna make plans with the council on what to do next when we get back. I refused to get into it until we were married. That also reminds me, you have to come with me next time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't ask me why but they asked for you, they didn't give me a reason why."

"That will be interesting" The blonde said as she temporarily stopped and kissed the back of her neck before continuing.

"Yeah. They also wanted me there for something else"

"What?"

"They want to make me the new head of the Kobejitsu house" Brittany stopped. "Britt?"

"Sorry. They really want to make you the head of the house?"

"Yeah. I told them I'd have to think about it and I'd give them my answer when I get back"

"Well, just know that I'll be there with you every step of the way"

"Thank you"

Brittany just shrugged and pulled her head around to kiss her. "I love you" The Latina said seriously.

"I love you too"

* * *

TBC

_Song used: 'Swim Good' - Frank Ocean_

_For anybody that wants to see Santana and Brittany's new tattoos, please head over to my tumblr to see them: **shinodafan94 . tumblr . com**_


	9. Blood Cleanse

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_OK guys, here's the new update. I had to take my time with this one, but it ended up being the longest chapter so far, so I really hope you enjoy. I've waited far too long to start writing this wedding, and I want to make it amazing, so it won't just be over and done with. So please, enjoy this and what's to come._

_As always, thanks to everybody who faved and alerted and reviewed etc., it really meant a lot especially the kind words of encouragement. This is for you._

* * *

It was finally Saturday and the team had a long day of traveling ahead of them. Meeting their escort, a man named Akio, Santana helped lead everybody. And by everybody that included the entire team, Ling and her girlfriend Miku, Alicia, and Britt's parents, plus Abby, who all had to swear they wouldn't tell anybody about the vampire side of things but allowed to relay the non-vampire parts.

As they traveled further and further into the mountains, having to walk as it was the only way to get there, Santana, Quinn, Tina, and Blaine all started to recognize their surroundings as if they had never left, the time they spent training here coming back to them. Santana remembered making this walk as a newborn vampire, more or less terrified of what was happening to her and her friends. That's when memories of leaving came back to her. She remembered how she left here and made the first steps back into the world, not knowing the kinds of things hat had gone on since she had arrived. She had felt a sense of pride that day, leaving as a coveted and one-of-a-kind warrior, with a confidence about her that neither she or her friends could pin-point. Little did she know that confidence would stay with her for the rest of her life. She wasn't proud of her houses past or it's recent activities but she was still proud to be a Kobejitsu warrior, knowing that out of all the houses Kobejitsu always had and will have the best warriors, and she was the best of the best.

Brittany picked up on her fiancé's contemplation and grabbed her free hand, using her right hand to support their daughter who was strapped to her momma's chest. She could always tell when the Latina was deep in thought as she always had the tell-tale signs of a creased brow, her gaze often tending to be detached from everything around her. Brittany had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking about, knowing that memories of her time here were consuming her thoughts, almost reminiscing in a way. Santana had never told her about her time here as Brittany didn't want to push it, but the blonde hoped that she would open up a little as they were spending an entire week here.

Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled, loving how the blonde could tell how she was thinking and comfort her without asking questions. She knew that this week was the most important week of her life and if Brittany was marrying her, she wanted be completely honest and clear the air about some things. She knew there would be moments when it was just the two of them so she planned to tell Brittany about what she had been through here, how it transformed her from a scared girl into a woman (minus the ageing).

Breathing in the air, Quinn, Tina, and Blaine walked up beside her on the side that wasn't occupied by Brittany. The air smelt familiar and she could tell that they were extremely close to the compound, her senses tuning themselves back into the landscape.

"Is it me or does it feel like we're finally coming back to a second home?" Quinn asked.

"I feel it" Tina said.

"Me too. It's a strange feeling" Blaine added.

Santana nodded in understanding."It feels like we're coming home. I didn't feel this when we arrived in the country but I've felt it the closer we've got to the compound."

Tina looked ahead. "Isn't the compound just up this hill?"

"Yeah"

They continued walking and when they reached the top of the hill they had been climbing their breath caught in their throats, the entrance arch coming into view. It towered at the end of the path, the Kobejitsu glyph clearly carved in gold into the stone.

"Everybody, welcome to the Kobejitsu compound. The heart of our house" Santana said as she managed to catch her breath. "Come on, let's go"

She led everybody with Brittany at her side down the wide path, which was lined with large wooden planks, cherry blossom petals covering the floor like a blanket of delicate pink.

Akinori greeted them in the center of the entrance. He bowed as the Latina approached, happy to see his best student again after all these years. "Santana san, welcome back"

Santana nodded and bowed back. "Master Akinori, it is a pleasure to be back once again."

He smiled and nodded gracefully before looking at Brittany, who had their daughter strapped to her chest. "And you must be Brittany. Welcome to the home of the Kobejitsu clan." He said, bowing towards her.

Brittany took the incentive and bowed in return, earning a smile from the master who smiled proudly at the fact that the blonde knew how to be considerate, unlike most new vampires nowadays. The older vampire then turned back to Santana, seeing Quinn, Tina, and Blaine stood behind her. He bowed in their direction.

"Welcome back"

Said vampires bowed back and he looked at Santana once more, smiling. "Now that you are here, I would personally like to welcome each and every one of you into the heart of the Kobejitsu clan. I will show you to your lodgings. I then want to talk to you and Brittany to talk through the plans for the next week."

Santana nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled and turned, leading everybody through the arch. They were led down a steep hill which was surrounded by a thick dense forest until they reached the entrance to the compound. The two vampires stood on either side of the door bowed before Akinori, greeting everybody as they walked in. Soon enough they were in the middle of a large square temple-like structure, walls on every side of the large courtyard.

"This way" Akinori said as he motioned towards the right of where they had just entered.

They were led into the building and through a back door which led into the surrounding forest until they reached the guest housing.

"Santana, your housing is the building on the far left. Please come and see me in my study chambers so that we can discuss the details of this coming week. If everybody else would like to come with me we can decided who is going to occupy which of these other lodgings."

Santana nodded and he handed her the keys to her and Brittany's lodgings. Brittany followed closely behind her as she made her way up the front steps and once she unlocked the front door she led the way in.

"Wow, this is much better than the lodgings I had when I trained here." Santana said in awe as she placed the bags down by door before taking her shoes off and placing them in the correct area.

"You were a student back then" Brittany said as she stood beside the Latina after taking off her own shoes, grabbing her hand before kissing her cheek.

"True. Wanna look around?"

"Sure"

The place was laid out like a Japanese city apartment. To the right was a room that was for a child, but since Honey wasn't big enough she would be sleeping with her parents. To the left was a storage closet and as they moved in further there was a door to the left leading to the bathroom. They passed under an arch and in front of them in the far corner was a living room area with a small cozy couch and a TV, a sliding door in the wall that led to a balcony which over looked a good-sized Koi fish pond. Around the corner of the arch they had just passed through, to the right, was the kitchen, a dining room table taking up the last of the space in the wide-open room. Just past the TV, on the left, was a door that led to their bedroom. Entering, Brittany turned to Santana and frowned.

"Where's the bed?"

Santana smiled and let go of her hand, walking over to the cupboard/closet that took up the whole wall to the left of the door, opening it. "Here. It's called a futon. This room doubles up as a living room area where you can basically do anything you want. At night we get it out and this room becomes a bedroom."

"Oh, smart" The blonde said in realization.

Santana nodded as she walked out of the room, heading straight for the fridge for something to drink. Seeing nothing, she grabbed one of their bags and placed the bottles of blood they had brought with them into the fridge, grabbing one for herself and one for Brittany.

The Latina lent up against the counter as she watched Brittany take Honey out from the harness, taking off the contraption before holding her daughter in her arms.

"She's pooped. What are we gonna do when we have to go and see Akinori?"

Santana shrugged. "What about Abby and your parents?"

Brittany nodded watched as Santana took a swig of her drink. Santana smirked when she saw Brittany licking her lips. "Want some?"

Brittany nodded and Santana could see the blonde's fangs protruding just below her upper lip. "Put Honey over on the couch and we'll see if I've got some for you"

Brittany carefully placed the sleeping baby down on the couch, kissing her forehead before rushing back over to Santana to get what she wanted. She stalked towards her, seductively swaying her hips and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling the other vampire in for a kiss.

Santana reached behind her and put down her bottle before letting her hands roam down to where they rested on her lovers rear. Her lips met with Brittany's and the two of them moved together in perfect sync, Brittany moaning as Santana's tongue ran along the roof of her mouth seductively. The Latina's hands stayed firmly on Brittany's rear and before long she was massaging with them, Brittany starting to grind into her.

The blonde was just about to take things that next step further when there was a knock at their door. Santana sighed as she reluctantly pulled away, Brittany's forehead resting against hers. "Eso estaba empezando a ser bueno. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que interrumpir mi tiempo Brittany?"

Brittany giggled and pecked her on the lips before pulling away and grabbing her hand, leading her towards the door. They opened it to find Quinn and Rachel smiling at them.

"Did we interrupt something S?"

"Fuck you Fabray"

Quinn laughed but sobered up quickly. "We're actually here to ask you something"

"What?"

Rachel took the lead. "We wanted to know if you wanted us to take Honey whilst you go and speak with Akinori"

Santana looked at Brittany and shrugged, the blonde answering for her. "Rach, that would be great. Let me just go and get her and her stuff and then we can go"

Rachel nodded and her and Quinn waited whilst Santana and Brittany went to get their daughter. When they had said their goodbyes Santana and Brittany put on their shoes before making their way to Akinori's study chambers. When they arrived they were let in by two vampires guarding the door and they sat across his desk from him.

The older vampire looked up and smiled. "Santana, it really is good to see you here again and before I begin talking about the events of the next week, I would like to thank you on behalf of the entire Kobejitsu tribe for honoring our traditions and getting married in our ways."

Santana bowed her head. "It is a pleasure, sir. I pledged myself to your tribe before I left, and I wanted to honor my pledge. It has taken some time to find the one, but I am glad to finally be doing it."

He nodded. "I understand" He then turned to Brittany and smiled. "And Brittany, I would like to thank you too"

"For what?"

"For being the one that is going to marry Santana. I have known Santana for a very long time and she is like a daughter to me. She is very important to me and I can tell that your heart is pure. If you don't mind my asking, was that baby yours?"

Brittany nodded as she thought of her daughter. "Yes. She's mine and Santana's. Her name's Honey"

"By blood?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, how is that possible?"

"Finn experimented on me and Quinn, Tina was to be next. Luckily we got out. We were given male parts so that we could breed for him, so that he would have pure-blood vampires that were blood offspring of the houses three greatest warriors."

"I see. Finn's corruption ran deeper than I thought. But, aside from that, I do know you killed him Santana, and I thank you. It mustn't have been easy, but I know that it was necessary, for us and the whole of the Kobejitsu house. He was polluting our house and our tribe. On lighter matters, I have to say that I can see the goodness in your daughter, and even though it was not nature that gave you the necessary parts, I honor the fact that she is something to be treasured and no matter what anybody says, she is a pure Kobejitsu vampire with no corruption."

"Thank you. That means a lot" Santana said, smiling at Brittany before looking back at him.

He nodded before he decided it was time to move onto other matters. "Now, I did call you here for a reason. This next week is all about bonding the two of you together. It is going to be a landmark in Kobejitsu's history, as our greatest warrior is finally getting married. Tomorrow will consist of rest and relaxation before you are blessed at six pm. Then, I ask that you retire to your lodgings and you feed on each other. This process must be repeated every six hours before the morning where you are blessed once more. We will then perform the blood cleansing ritual in a mountainside temple nearby. The next day will then consist of a temple offering, just the two of you. On the third day you are given ceremonial matching tattoos according to which spirit animal is chosen for you. On the fourth day you will train the whole day with our students, and then on the fifth day you will hunt as a pair to capture the famed Kobejitsu black leopard, which lives in this area. The sixth and final day consists of the actual ceremony where the two of you will be bonded for eternity. The rest of the day is free for you to do whatever you choose and we can accommodate for you to serve a western reception should you require one. Tomorrow I would like you to go to Aina our craftswoman and get measured for your ceremony clothes, ceremonial warrior clothing for Santana and a kimono for you Brittany. Are there any questions?"

Once they had said goodbye to Akinori Santana asked Brittany what she wanted to do.

"I don't know. Maybe we could use this time for ourselves. I know that that's selfish but it feels as if we never get any time to ourselves since Honey was born."

Santana shook her head. "It's not selfish. I know we haven't exactly had the chance for some quality time together. Wanna take a walk?" She asked, offering her arm to her.

Brittany happily looped her arm with Santana's and kissed her cheek. "Lead the way"

Santana led the way and walked towards the edge of the large koi pond that their lodgings overlooked, sitting down at the edge.

Brittany lent into Santana and rested her head on her shoulder. "Have you got any questions?"

"You and Akinori seem close. He said you meant a lot to him"

Santana nodded. "Yes. I guess I still do. During the time I spent here training he became the father I never had. He was the closest thing I ever had to a dad"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dad? You've never told me and I never asked because I didn't want to push it."

Santana sighed, knowing that now they were getting married it was time to tell Brittany about her father, the topic being particularly sore to her. "My dad isn't what you would expect looking at the rest of my family. He wasn't warm and caring like my mother and abuela. He was cold and venomous. I've never talked about him because he didn't deserve my breath. When my mother found out she was pregnant with me he turned against her. He stayed but he hurt her. When he found out I liked women, he said he was disgusted and disgraced with me. It wasn't long before he had enough and left. Not long after he left my mother told me who he really was."

"Who was he?"

"A pirate and a smuggler. When I got a little older me and Quinn found out he shipped people and sold them as slaves. He was a slaver."

"Really?"

Santana nodded. "He was a crook, the exact opposite of my mother. God, he was a monster. He abandoned me, his own daughter. My mother made sure to reassure me after he left that there was nothing wrong with me but it's hard for me sometimes, especially back when we were chasing Finn, to believe that I'm not a monster like him."

"Santana, I know you're not a monster. You're the perfect leader and you're the perfect mother to our daughter. So, he just left?"

"Yeah. I never heard from him ever again after that. When I met Akinori though, he filled the space that my father left wide open. We've kept contact over the years since I finished training and he still means a lot to me"

"Your mom sounds like an amazing woman. I can't imagine how difficult it was coming out back in your time, but she sounds really accepting."

"She was. My abuela too. My family, whatever the generation, was and have always been taught to accept people no matter what. You know, she would have loved you and little Honey. Sometimes I wonder what happened to them and what would have happened if I never became a vampire. But then my mind brings up recent images and I know that maybe these things were meant to happen, no matter how bad they were because I never would have had that surgery, I never would have met you, I wouldn't have my team, I wouldn't have my daughter and I wouldn't be getting married to the love of my life."

Brittany looked up and wiped away the stray tear that had escaped the Latina's eyes, then kissing her. "You were meant to be here Santana, and I will always be by your side."

* * *

The next morning there was a knock on the door. Brittany was in the kitchen making breakfast whilst Santana went to answer it in a pair of sweats and a wife-beater.

"Hi, I'm Aina. I've been told to give you these clothes and tell you that Master Akinori requests you and your partners presence at the blessing fountain after breakfast."

Santana nodded and took the basket of clothes before thanking her and going back inside. Placing the basket down on the table she went over to the couch and picked up Honey, who smiled and gurgled as she was picked up, a small but adorable bubble escaping her mouth. Santana grinned and kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen.

"It's so much easier to cook breakfast" Brittany sighed dreamily as she filled a pancake.

"And why's that?" Santana asked as she kissed the blonde's cheek.

"No offense, I love that the team all lives together, but breakfast can get a little crazy back home. Today, it's just you, me, and Honey. I can cook breakfast without any stress and noise all around me"

"Speaking of, have you fed her this morning?"

"No. I was gonna do it after breakfast. Anyway, who was at the door?"

"Aina. She brought over our clothes"

"What?"

Santana chuckled at Brittany's confused expression. "What? You didn't think we could wear our own clothes all week did you?"

"Maybe. What do I have to wear?"

"A traditional Kimono"

"And what about you?" She asked as she flipped the pancake again.

"I have this oriental leather jacket and these loose pants that tuck into matching boots"

"How do you know this without looking in the basket?"

Santana winked and tapped the side of her nose with her pointer finger. "I have my ways"

Brittany rolled her eyes before kissing Honey and plating up, ordering Santana to go and sit at the table. When they were done and Brittany was feeding Honey, the blonde ordered Santana to get dressed.

Santana pulled everything on. She was dressed in black from the head down, her hair in a tight high pony. The jacket was leather, an oriental design on the shoulders, still managing to look modern. The pants were simple and perfectly baggy, and her boots fit perfectly, right down to the two small buckles on each boot.

Brittany watched as Santana tied a lightly patterned blue scarf-like piece of material around her waist before attaching her thigh sheaths to each leg. "What are they for?"

"Kobejitsu rule, I have to carry my weapons around with me. Warrior tradition" She answered as she slid her daggers into the sheaths. She then grabbed her sword and slid the sheathed weapon securely within the pattered scarf on the left side of her hip.

"Why aren't you wearing your sword on your back like normal?"

Santana grinned at Brittany's curiosity. "We're like samurai's so we wear our swords on our hips. Easier access I guess, I don't know"

Brittany nodded as she felt Honey's mouth starting to unlatch itself from her breast, burping her before letting her fall asleep. When she had placed Honey down in the crib that had been dropped off the day before she went into the bedroom to put on the provided clothes. It wasn't long before she called Santana in.

The Latina grinned and walked in to find Brittany holding up the kimono in front of her, a confused look covering her features. "Need help?" Santana laughed.

Brittany pouted but let Santana help her anyway. It was black to match Santana's outfit with the same blue patterned material as the Latina's, made to adorn the edges of the sleeves and the other edges. The inside of it was lined with the same patterned blue, the parts underneath exactly the same.

"It's so complicated"

Santana grinned as she finished tying the last piece. "It can be sometimes, but good job I know how to put one on huh? You'll get it by the end of the week. It's easy to get in and out of if you put your mind to it."

"And I have to wear it all day?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll help you"

"What's with the blue?"

"Every couple has an assigned colour match. For us it's black and blue"

"Why those colours?"

Santana shrugged. "I was given this colour when I started training here. Quinn and Rachel will have an assigned colour too, as well as Tina and Marley, and Blaine and Kurt"

"I thought it was random"

"Nah. Kobejitsu just like to keep things organized. I can't blame them 'cause it works. Did you know we have our own family crest?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Once we're married on Saturday we'll be given a family crest before we leave."

"Will everybody else be dressed like us?"

Santana shrugged as she walked out of the room. "Us, Quinn and Rachel, Tina and Marley, and Blaine and Kurt for sure. I don't know about the others. I'd have to ask Akinori."

"Why us for sure?"

"Because me, Quinn, Tina, and Blaine are all Kobejitsu warriors. We're required to be in traditional dress. Come on. Akinori is waiting. Bring Honey"

Brittany picked up the sleeping baby and cradled her in her arms before following Santana out of the front door, Quinn and Rachel waiting outside their own lodgings for them. Santana grinned.

"Nice colour's Q"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Her and Rachel were dressed in black with yellow patterned accents. Rachel was stood in a traditional kimono like Brittany, and Quinn was dressed in a similar outfit to Santana, the only difference being that she wasn't wearing a jacket, but a long sleeved shirt that was much like a kimono but instead formfitting.

"Where's T?"

Quinn shrugged. "There she is"

Santana looked over and found Tina exiting her and Marley's lodgings, her brunette girlfriend in tow. Marley was in a kimono and Tina was in the same outfit as Quinn, the only difference being that they had purple accents. She also noticed how both of her best friends had their weapons like her.

Soon Blaine and Kurt joined them, Blaine dressed in the same outfit as Quinn and Tina and Kurt in a Kimono (at his request), their accents being orange and Blaine sporting a standard katana at his waist due to the fact he usually fought with a gun and was never assigned a weapon as he didn't do the extra time that Santana, Quinn, and Tina had.

"What's with all the black?" Kurt asked as he admired the craftsmanship on the girls kimono's.

"Kobejitsu's warriors are referred to by the other houses as death ninja's, hence reason why we're all in black. I'm assuming you're all here because you were summoned by Akinori?"

Everybody nodded as she led them away from their lodgings and towards the blessing fountain, greeting everybody good morning on the way. When they approached it, Akinori was stood there waiting for them, ready to begin. He smiled when he saw Santana walk up dressed in her given clothes.

"Good morning Santana. It is good to see you wearing traditional dress again" He said, bowing to greet her.

Santana bowed in response. "It's good to be back"

He smiled and turned to Quinn and Tina. "Welcome back girls."

Tina and Quinn bowed and he turned to Honey who was in Brittany's arms. "Good morning Honey."

He then began and blessed the both of them before telling them they could go and get measured for their ceremony clothes. Once Santana had been measured and fitted, Brittany having done the same, they could finally relax for the afternoon.

When it came time for them to feed on each other, they made sure that Honey was asleep in her crib, now in the bedroom, whilst Santana changed into sweats and a wife-beater, Brittany in her underwear with a tank top, before seating themselves on the couch.

"How do you wanna do this?" Santana asked. "We never really feed on each other unless we have sex"

"I know. It feels weird but it has to be done. Maybe if we set the mood right it will feel a little less awkward."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

Brittany maneuvered herself so that she was straddling Santana's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, leaning in to kiss her but stopping just before their lips met. "Like this" She whispered before capturing Santana's lips with her own.

Santana responded instantly and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist tightly, bringing them flush together as their lips moved in perfect sync with one another. Brittany moaned as Santana kissed down her neck. "Santana…Santana"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss down the other side" She said breathlessly.

Santana did as she was told and switched sides, kissing her way down the left of Brittany's neck, kissing the pulse point. Brittany moaned at the contact and her fangs detracted, telling her that she needed to feed soon.

Santana instantly picked up on this and detracted her own fangs, trailing them over the soft skin of Brittany's neck. Before they knew it they were feeding off of each other's jugular veins.

When they were finished Santana pulled away first and her head lolled against the back of the couch as Brittany pulled away too, the blonde smiling.

"I love feeding off you" She purred, smirking at Santana's comatose state.

"Same here. I think I need to sleep though"

"You always get sleepy after we feed at the exact same time. Why?"

"I don't know. I think it's because you feed off me at the same time as I'm feeding off you. It's weird but maybe the fact that we're simultaneously feeding makes me drowsy. I've never fed off a vampire during sex before either, or on a regular basis."

"I'm tired too. Maybe we could go to bed now. I know we have a long night ahead of us. Did you set the alarm on your phone?"

"Yeah. I've got it on vibrate so that it won't wake up Honey"

"Good. Come on, let's go sleep" The blonde said, getting up off Santana's lap and grabbing her hand, leading her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Santana gripped Brittany's hand tightly as they made their way up the hillside and deeper up into the mountain. They were currently making their way towards the small temple that was nestled in the side of the mountain, just them, Akinori, and their aides, Quinn and Rachel.

It wasn't long before Akinori stopped at the entrance, a hole large enough to allow people to pass through. He went in first, Santana and Brittany following. They were greeted with a small candle-lit circular room, a door on the far side. They followed Akinori to that door, and were led down a small tunnel which opened out into a temple. There were two rooms on either side of the walls and at the far end what seemed to be the entrance to the actual bath.

Akinori motioned for Quinn and Rachel to go on ahead to the end of the corridor, and then motioned for both Santana and Brittany to enter the room to the right. He followed them in.

"I assume that you two have fed regularly, every six hours?"

Santana nodded. "Yes, just like you said."

"Good. On the bench behind you you will find two robes, each adorning the glyphs of the twelve houses. These robes are sacred. I would also like to inform you that you are to be stripped of any clothes when you enter the bath, which is the reason for the robes. I ask that you feed on each other once you are changed and then join me and your aides at the end of the corridor."

Santana and Brittany bowed at him before he left the room. Brittany looked over at a nervous-looking Santana. "San, what's wrong?"

The Latina rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I guess I'm kind of nervous"

"For the ceremony?"

Santana shook her head. "No, just the being naked part. I knew about it beforehand, but I guess it feels strange now I'm actually here"

Brittany knew why Santana was nervous, and moved in front of her, cupping the Latina's cheeks. "San, it's fine. It's only Akinori, Rachel, and Quinn. You'll be fine. No one in that room is going to judge you. Rachel is OK with Quinn and I think Akinori doesn't really care. Please, do this for me"

Santana nodded and Brittany pulled her in for a kiss, the both of them sealing the deal in the best way they knew how. "Now, lets get changed" Brittany said, pulling away.

Santana nodded and turned around, grabbing one of the provided robes. They both changed and when it came time to take off her boxers, she looked up and Brittany gave her a reassuring smile, giving her the strength to do what she needed to do. She pulled them off and pulled on the robe. Brittany smiled as she pulled on her own, hugging Santana and kissing her softly.

"I'm proud of you" she whispered in her ear as she held her tightly.

She knew Santana was sometimes uncomfortable about her condition, but she just needed to be reassured sometimes, to make sure that the Latina knew it was OK to be a little different from everybody else.

Once they were ready, Santana pulled Brittany flush against her, burying her head in her neck. "You smell so good" She whispered against her skin.

Brittany smiled as she gripped onto the Latina tightly by her shoulders.

Santana smiled against her neck, breathing in her lovers scent. "You ready to do this?"

She felt Brittany nod so she detracted her fangs, Brittany doing the same. Both taking a deep breath, the sank their fangs deep into each others necks, sucking on the steady stream of blood. When they pulled away they both smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of you feeding on me" Brittany said as she looped her arms around Santana's neck.

The Latina kept the blonde close by holding her waist tightly. "Me either."

They both kissed before pulling away and gripping each others hands tightly as they walked back into the hallway, turning and walking down to the end. They came to a stop in the doorway, Akinori, Quinn, and Rachel all waiting for them. The room was large, the cream stone walls carved with the glyphs of all twelve houses and an ancient vampire language (the same as the language that Quinn's side tattoo was written in). In little alcoves candles provided light around the room, balancing out the light and dark of the room. In the center was a large square 'bath' that was beautifully carved with images of dragons and tigers, the house glyphs being carved in between. Everything was in extreme detail, even on a large scale.

Quinn and Rachel nodded at their best friends and gave them encouraging smiles. Santana felt Brittany squeeze her hand and sent a reassuring squeeze back. Akinori stepped up to them and bowed.

"Take off your robes and step into the cleansing bath. No one knows how long you will be under as only you can make that choice, but just know that we will be here the entire time. When you go under you will experience memories of your life together so far and exchange memories between the both of you. When you come back up I urge you to not drink blood fast, as you will be extremely thirsty when you re-emerge."

Santana and Brittany nodded and he bowed once more before stepping back so that he was on the left of them whilst Quinn and Rachel were on the right. Brittany glanced over at her wife-to-be and gave her hand a squeeze and sent her a reassuring smile, knowing that she was nervous about taking off her robe.

Santana felt the strength and love coming off her fiancé and took it all in, knowing that she could do this. Taking a deep breath she followed Brittany's lead and they both took their robes off at the same time, the material falling to the floor around their feet.

Brittany tugged on Santana's hand and they both moved towards the bath, stepping in at the same time and walking in until the blood was up to their shoulders. They then joined both their hands and faced each other before moving further into the bath, the blood submerging their entire bodies.

As soon as they were submerged they fell into a sleep-like state, their minds being the only things that were active. As they were cleansed they were reminded of all the things that led them up to this point, like their first time being intimate with each other, the first time Santana fed on Brittany, Brittany finding out she was pregnant and telling Santana, Santana's relief and feelings when she finally killed Finn, Brittany turning, their first feeding on each other at the same time, Santana feeling Brittany feed on her for the first time, their daughter being born, and the two of them reconnecting for the first time intimately since Brittany had had the baby.

They were tuned into everything the other was feeling, Brittany feeling her makers presence washing over her soul, telling Santana that she would do anything for her. Their bond was in its rawest form, a sight to behold as they both felt the raw essence that bonded them together as a couple. Santana felt Brittany's presence invading her own, soothing her own scarred soul that had lived a very long time. Brittany felt Santana's entire experience, three hundred years of living, telling her just how old her lover really was.

It directed her to something that she'd never felt before. She felt the person that Santana was before she became a vampire, back when she was a human. It fascinated her as she felt Santana's very life enrobing her and informing her of how she felt all that time ago. In this situation those feelinsg felt as raw as ever, the cleansing exposing the way things were really supposed to be and feel like. Although she couldn't see Santana's memories, she felt them, and she felt both of their human lives finally meld together, now separating the vampire from the human, the both of them being able to feel exactly what the other did. Brittany couldn't believe how energizing it was to finally feel both sides of Santana, only having known her as a vampire. She wondered if this was how it felt for Santana when she became a vampire, the Latina being able to finally feel both sides of her, from a human to a vampire. Brittany was now feeling Santana from a human point of view, a vampire to a human.

As they fell deeper into themselves, the both of them felt something entering their state. At first they could feel Brittany's parents, but to both their surprise, especially Santana, they felt the Latina's parents. Over their bond, Santana let Brittany know that it was OK, that this is what was supposed to happen. They felt their family's link together, and Brittany felt Santana's mother for the very first time, having craved to meet her since she first met Santana. It was nice, and she let it wash over her, finally giving her a sense of meeting Santana's mother.

They had both gone so deep into each other that they had ended up being under for six hours. When they woke up it was sudden.

Santana came up first, gasping for air and coated in red. Brittany came up seconds later as was also gasping for air, her hands instantly reaching out and gripping onto Santana for support. The Latina gripped her tightly as she moved them into a much more shallow part of the bath as they both regained their consciousness.

Santana looked up at Quinn and Rachel expectantly and they moved towards them, holding towels out. Quinn helped Santana pull Brittany out and Rachel wrapped them up in the towels.

Akinori placed a hand on Santana's shoulder as the Latina picked Brittany up in a fireman's carry. "Well done Santana"

Santana nodded and carried Brittany out of the room and back into the one where they had changed and fed on each other. She placed the blonde down on the bench and sat down next to her, holding her tightly in her arms.

"Britt?" She got no response so she said it a little louder. "Britt?"

The blonde stirred and looked up at her. "Santana? What happened?"

"You blacked out when you re-emerged, that was a few moments ago"

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you in here"

Brittany nodded and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. "What happens now?"

"Now, we go back down to the compound and we shower."

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana's neck, knowing that now they had finished they really needed a shower. As she sat next to her, the Latina's arms around her, she felt completely in tune with her, feeling everything that she was feeling.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I can feel all of you now"

"What do you mean?"

"Before I could only feel your vampire side, but while we were under I felt your human side too, what you felt like when you were a human. Is that what it felt like when I finally became a vampire?"

"Yeah, I guess. When I turned you I finally saw both sides of you. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes. It feels strange, but I like it. Can I tell you something when we've showered and we're alone?"

"Yeah, of course"

Rachel then poked her head in the doorway and smiled. "Hey guys, you nearly ready to go?"

"Yeah. Can you send Quinn in a sec?"

"Of course"

A few seconds later Quinn appeared in the doorway. "Did you want me?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, thanks for helping me get Britt here out of the bath"

Quinn waved her hand dismissively. "No worries. Glad I could help"

The blonde then left and both Brittany and Santana got changed into the clothes that they'd worn before and left. Akinori led them back to the compound and when they arrived back he blessed them again.

He pulled Santana to the side and smiled. "Well done Santana. Today you began the marriage process. You two should now be in perfect tune with each other and for many years to come. Your partner is very strong. I haven't seen a vampire as young as her wake up that quickly from the ritual in a long time. Maybe because she was turned by you, I don't know, but I know that you two may have things to discuss, so I will let you get back to your lodgings. Oh, and Santana?"

"Yes?"

"Here" She was handed two Japanese Bento lunch boxes. Santana looked up at him confused. "For energy and strength. You and Brittany were under for six hours, an extremely long time and you haven't eaten since breakfast"

"Thank you" She smiled, hugging him before leading her and Brittany back to the place they were calling home for the week.

Brittany looked down at the boxes as Santana unlocked their front door, letting her step in first. "What are those?"

"Lunch"

"What do you mean?"

"They're everyday lunch boxes here in Japan. I used to love them. Akinori gave them to us because we haven't eaten in six hours. Anyway, let's shower first and then we'll eat"

Brittany nodded and watched as Santana placed the two boxes down on the dining room table before taking the Latina's hand and leading them towards the bathroom where they showered and then got changed.

Santana grabbed the boxes and two sets of chopsticks before sitting down next to the blonde on the couch, handing Brittany one of each.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" The Latina asked, tucking into her lunch.

"While I was under I realized something"

"What?"

"That I finally feel ready to tell you what happened on the day I was kidnapped"

"The day I turned you?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes. I know you haven't pushed and I love you for that, but I know that this week is about us trusting each other and I know we agreed that there wasn't going to be any secrets between us. If I want to be your wife I want to be completely honest with you, and that means telling you about what happened"

"OK. I don't want to stop you but maybe we could finish eating first and then get into it? I want to have my full attention on you"

Brittany smiled understandingly and kissed the side of Santana's head. "Sounds good to me"

When they were done Brittany curled up next to Santana and rested her head on her shoulder as the Latina wrapped an arm around her.

"Start when you're ready"

Brittany took a deep breath and started from the start. "The day I was meant to meet my mom for lunch, I had just said goodbye to you and left, and when I got near the restaurant I was assaulted. I was grabbed and a bag was thrown over my head. The next thing I knew I was being driven somewhere. When the bag was taken off my head I was in an office room tied to a chair. I think it was Finn's office. He then proceeded to question me about you."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing. I refused and every time I did, he'd hit me"

"Before you continue, he didn't like, you know…touch you did he?"

Brittany looked up at the Latina and shook her head. "No. He never did anything inappropriate"

"Good, carry on"

Brittany held Santana's hand within her own. "He kept doing this until late in the evening. All I could think about was you coming to save me, and when you didn't I kept hoping you would, knowing that you were looking for me. Finn came back and was told that you were downstairs and coming for him. How did you find me?"

"Earlier that morning Tina found a lead, finding out that Joe had been seen entering that building a few times over the past few days. When you went missing, that was our first place to check"

"After that, he ordered Joe to take me out the back and avoid you and the team, pushing me into one of his cars and driving me to my parents' house. The next thing I remember was my mom answering the door before I passed out. I was so scared, but I knew you'd come for me. The entire time I was there Honey wouldn't stop kicking. It was like she knew what was going on."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Santana was silent before she spoke up again. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you on time. If I'd been a little quicker I would have gotten there when you were still there"

Brittany knew Santana would say something like this, and already knew what to say having thought about it ever since she had decided to tell the Latina. "Santana, I know that you would have wanted to get there in time before Joe took me away, but that needed to happen"

"What?"

"It needed to happen. I hate to admit it but I needed to be taken away so that you would face Finn and finally kill him. Plus, I know that if you'd gotten there before you did, you may not have turned me, and we would be very different from who we are now"

Santana thought about it, knowing that the blonde was right. If things had gone differently they wouldn't be where they are now, and she may have not turned the blonde. "Then thank God things happened like they did. Thank you Britt, for telling me. I know it wasn't easy."

She cupped Brittany's face with one hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Brittany instantly deepened it and before Santana knew it, the blonde was straddling her, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Her hands went to Brittany's hips and pulled her in as close as possible, the blonde moaning.

About ten minutes later, Brittany lay on top of the Latina, the day and their make-out session finally catching up with her.

"I think we should go and get our daughter. You think your parents have had enough of her by now?" Santana joked, running her hands through Brittany's hair.

The blonde chuckled as she rested a hand against Santana's chest. "Are you kidding me? My parents love our daughter. They'd spoil her rotten if they could. I know for a fact that they haven't had enough of her"

"Probably not, but I miss her"

"Me too. Do you want to go and get her?"

"Yeah." Brittany let Santana get up. The Latina smiled and kissed her. "I love you"

"I love you too" The blonde replied, kissing her softly.

Santana grinned as she walked outside into the sunshine, passing Quinn on her way out. "Hey Q"

"Hey S. You look happy"

"That's because I am"

Quinn smiled and watched as Santana walked over to the lodgings where Brittany's parents were staying. Santana knocked on the door, the grin still plastering her face as she was excited to see her baby girl. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Pierce.

"Hello Santana, what may I help you with?"

"I've come to get Honey"

Mrs. Pierce saw the smile on her face and smiled herself, stepping back and inviting the Latina in. "Come in, Abby's playing with her"

Santana nodded and happily entered, Mrs. Pierce leading her in. Mr. Pierce was watching TV whilst Abby was sat on the rug playing with the baby.

"Hey Santana" He said, smiling.

"Hey Mr. P"

As Mrs. Pierce prepared Honey's bag, she asked Santana about her day. "So, how did this morning go?"

"Good. Me and Britt went in and it was unreal"

"How long were you under for? Quinn told me yesterday that it takes quite a while"

"Yeah. Me and Britt were under for six hours"

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"But how?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. We just go under. It's literally a bath filled with blood that is deep enough to go over our heads and submerge us completely. When we came back down here to the compound Akinori told me that he hadn't seen a vampire as young as Brittany wake up so quickly after coming back up"

"What do you mean?"

"Brittany came up seconds after me but she blacked out for a few moments. She was out long enough for Quinn to help me get her out and for me to carry her into the room we changed in"

"She's OK?"

"Yes. Just tired."

Mrs. Pierce nodded and walked over to where Abby was still playing with the baby. Abby stood up and handed her over to Santana, blushing as their hands brushed against each other, her crush still raging.

"Hey Mija, how was your day?"

Brittany's mom smiled at her granddaughter and her mother. "She was very good. A little angel"

Santana grinned, her eyes never leaving the baby. "That's what I like to hear. Let's go baby girl, momma's waiting. Thanks guys, we really appreciate you looking after her"

"It was nothing Santana" The older woman said, waving her hand. "She's our granddaughter, we're happy to look after her any time. Abby loved looking after her"

"Thank you" Santana said looking at the younger blonde, who blushed at the comment. "Thank you" She said again, kissing Brittany's mom on the cheek in thanks.

The older blonde kissed her cheek back and smiled, playfully ushering her out. "Now go, Brittany's probably dying to see her. Have a good evening Santana"

"You too"

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning to a very upset Honey. A shrill cry rang through their room and she groaned as she didn't want to leave her bed or Brittany's warmth. Sighing, she got up, checking the time on her phone. It was still dark outside, but it wasn't Honey's usual wake up time. Frowning, she padded over to the crib to find her daughter crying her eyes out, her face red and hot.

"Hey mija, what's wrong?" She asked quietly as she picked up the baby and cradled her I her arms. Honey just continued to cry out loud.

Soon enough Brittany was awake too, looking up in confusion after checking the time. "Santana? What's wrong? It isn't her usual wake up time"

Santana looked down at the blonde. "I know. I can feel something's off."

"Hand her to me" Santana did as she was told and sat down on her side of the bed as Brittany checked the baby over. "She hasn't got a fever, which is good. But I don't know what's wrong with her. She shouldn't be hungry yet and she went to sleep at her usual time."

Santana looked down at their daughter and sighed, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't know either"

"Santana I'm scared" Santana could hear the tremble in Brittany's voice so she placed a comforting hand on her back.

"I hate to admit it but I am too. Want me to call Ling?"

"Yeah"

"OK, hold on" She reached over and picked up her phone, unlocking it and dialing Ling's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Ling, sorry to call you this early in the morning but me and Brittany are worried"

_"About what?"_

"Honey"

_"OK, what's the problem?"_

"She woke up crying her eyes out and hasn't stopped. That was about five minutes ago. It's not her usual wake up time, and it's not her feeding time either. Usually when she cries she's not this loud, but today she's crying really bad and me and Brittany don't know what to do. Something feels off."

_"OK, try and keep her calm. I'll be over in a few minutes, just let me get dressed."_

"Right. See you in a few" Brittany looked at her expectantly. "Ling said she'll be over in a few minutes"

"OK."

Santana could see the pain in her fiancé's eyes, knowing that she was just as scared as her when it came to their daughter. Placing a comforting arm around the blonde's waist, she waited anxiously until Ling arrived. When the doorbell did go, Santana got up to answer it, instantly letting the Asian woman in.

"Where is she?"

"In the bedroom with Britt"

Ling nodded and made her way into the bedroom to find Brittany and a still crying Honey. Kneeling down on the empty side of the bed, she tried to smile reassuringly at the blonde, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be OK Britt. Now, let's have a look at her."

Brittany held out the baby and Ling examined her the best she could before delivering what she'd found. "The good thing is that she's OK. Nothing's wrong with her, she's just growing"

"But surely she shouldn't be crying this much" Santana said from her place in the doorway.

"That's because your daughter isn't like other babies. You have to remember that it was a miracle that she was even born. I've only ever seen one other case like this, and it was centuries ago with a pure-blood baby vampire. What's happening to Honey is that she's growing at an exceptional rate."

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked as she cuddled the baby tightly to her chest.

"She's having a growth spurt. Pretty soon she'll be much bigger than this. I don't know what it is, whether it's her mix of part human part vampire genetics, but it's accelerating her growth. I had feared this would happen, I just needed it to be confirmed. Now that she's started, she's pretty much growing exceptionally fast"

"How fast?" The Latina asked.

Ling shrugged. "Only time will tell, but if you would rather me give you an estimate, I would say that in about a month she'll look like a three year-old" The Asian woman let the information sink in. "You guys OK?"

Santana nodded, shaking her head free of thoughts. "Yeah. Just need some time to take it in. She'll really grow that fast?"

Ling nodded. "Yes. But I want you to know that she's not in bad pain in any way. It's just her muscles growing and stretching, giving her a throbbing ache all over her body. It should start to subside within ten minutes or little longer. I would say that right now her first one has passed. You two OK for me to leave?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes. Thank you Ling"

"No problem. Glad I could help. Call me again if anything else seems out of place. You did the right thing by calling me"

And with that she left, leaving the couple alone with the baby once more. Santana sat down on the bed next to Brittany, not saying anything.

"Baby, you OK?" The blonde asked, placing a hand on the small of the Latina's back.

"Why can't we just be normal for once?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't I have a normal life where nothing is out of the ordinary?"

"Because some people aren't made to be normal San, and that includes us. We were never made to be normal, and neither was our daughter. It's OK to be different. That's why I love you and why I'm getting married to you"

Santana's shoulders slumped, knowing that the blonde was right. There was no use in dwelling on something that just wasn't supposed to be, so she looked over at her lover and smiled, leaning in for a kiss with their daughter in between them. Brittany happily kissed back before asking what they should do about Honey.

"Put her in the crib. I'm sure she's OK by now"

Brittany nodded and got up, placing the sleeping baby back in her crib before sliding back into the bed and into Santana's arms. The Latina happily pulled her into her embrace and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you" She whispered.

Before Brittany drifted off into a peaceful sleep she smiled at Santana's word and echoed them back. "I love you too Santana"

* * *

TBC

_For anybody who wants to see Santana's casual wear, I'll be uploading it on my tumblr - shinodafan94 . tumblr . com_


	10. History & Spirits

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Hey guys, enjoy this chapter. It's not as long as some of the previous ones, but the next update will be the wedding 'finale'. So, I hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed, sent me PM's, added to alerts and favs etc. It really means a lot that you are reading and following me. :D_

* * *

The next morning Brittany woke up first to find herself wrapped up in Santana's arms, exactly how she had fallen asleep the night before as she watched her daughter after her early morning wake-up. Feeling a slight chill she snuggled into Santana, the Latina waking up moments later.

Yawning, she tugged Brittany closer, feeling the blonde kiss her neck. "Good morning" she grinned with her eyes still closed.

"Hi" Brittany replied, smirking against her neck.

Santana sighed in bliss, and felt Brittany shiver. "You cold?" Brittany nodded against her neck so she reached out and pulled the blanket higher up over the both of them, tugging the other vampire closer to her own body so that they could exchange body heat. "Better?" She asked.

Brittany nodded once again and kissed her neck. "Yes, thank you."

Santana felt Brittany intertwine their legs and kissed the top of her head. This time it was Brittany's turn to sigh in bliss, her hand coming up to rest on Santana rising and falling chest. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, breaking the both of them out of their blissful morning haze.

"Shit" Santana cussed, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

Brittany grinned. "I guess its time to get up"

Santana sighed in response. "Yeah, but I love when we get our cuddle time on"

"Aww, I love our cuddle time too, but life calls. Go on, go and get the door and I'll wake up Honey to feed her"

Santana nodded and they kissed before both getting up out of their warm bed. The Latina stole another kiss before padding out towards the door.

The person at the door knocked again and again, making Santana frown. "OK, OK. Hold on, I'm coming" She yawned as she reached for the door. Opening it, she came face-to-face with none other than Rachel.

"Berry?"

"Good morning to you too Santana"

"You'd better have a good reason for getting me out of bed this early."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I brought you and Britt breakfast"

"Wait, what?"

"Me and Quinn had leftovers so we thought you might benefit"

"Hold up, how did you get Quinn out of bed the early? Last time I checked she hated mornings"

A slight blush tinged Rachel's cheeks before she smirked. "I have my ways"

Santana grimaced. "Eww, that's disgusting. On second thought, I really don't want to know what you two do in the morning this early."

Rachel rolled her eyes again before holding up a large Tupperware container. "Here, go and eat breakfast and I'll be back to collect my god-daughter in an hour"

"I'm really starting to regret making you my daughters godmother." The Latina said, taking the container from the brunette.

Rachel just laughed. "It wasn't your choice though. Blame your wife-to-be for that" She chuckled as she started walking away.

Santana shook her head as she closed the door, yawning again.

"Who was it?" Brittany asked, holding Honey in her arms.

"Rachel. She brought us breakfast" She said, holding up the Tupperware container.

"What's in it?"

Santana shrugged and walked into the kitchen, placing the container on the counter and opening it. "Pancakes."

Once they were done and changed, Rachel came by as promised to take Honey so that she and Quinn could look after her for the day, as they were required to being their aides.

Before Santana handed over her daughter, she asked Rachel to go and get Quinn and to come inside.

"What's wrong S?" Quinn asked once they were all assembled in the small living room on the couch.

Santana gripped Brittany's hand tightly within her own. "Last night Honey woke up at a different time than usual. Normally she's always on point with her routine but me and Britt couldn't understand what was wrong 'cause she was crying her eyes out. We called Ling over and found out that she's growing faster than she should"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"She said it my be her human/vampire genetics, but she's growing fast. In a months time she'll look like a three year-old."

Both Quinn and Rachel looked at each other before Brittany spoke up. "Her muscles were stretching and that's why she was crying. Me and Santana decided over breakfast that it was better to tell you in case it happens again while we're gone."

Rachel and Quinn nodded. "We understand. Thanks for telling us" Rachel said.

"We just wanted you to know" Santana said, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist.

"Thank you. We'll make sure she's OK whilst you two do the offering today." Quinn said.

Santana nodded and it wasn't long before they were going their separate ways. When the couple reached the blessing fountain they were blessed and then instructed to uncover their dominant arm.

Santana was first, and she rolled her sleeve so that her whole left forearm was exposed. Akinori then used a sharp blade to cut from her elbow down to where her 'B' tattoo was located. He then held a special cup underneath and waited until it was half full of her blood. Brittany followed Santana's lead as the Latina cleaned herself up, and pulled up the sleeve of her kimono. Akinori cut her arm and waited until the cup was completely full before she could clean herself up. Once they had their arms bandaged he poured the blood into flask and and handed it to Santana, who attached it to her waist.

"You ok?" Santana asked, holding Brittany's hand once they had been sent off.

"Yeah, but it stings a little."

"It's gonna. The blade was coated with a light mixture of liquid silver and herbs. Don't ask me why though. It should be healed if we meditate properly and maybe feed."

"You seem calm but I can feel that you're in pain."

"A result of yesterday. You'll most probably have that sense for the rest of our time together, which could be centuries away. And don't worry, I can feel that you're in pain. Here," she stopped walking and pressed gentle, loving featherweight kissed to Brittany's bandaged arm. "There, how does that feel?"

"Much better. Thank you" The blonde said, rewarding the Latina with a kiss.

Santana grinned and took hold of Brittany's hand once more, continuing to walk. Towards the top it was a little overgrown, so Santana drew her sword and cut away the greenery, revealing a small temple-like shelter. Inside there was a circular stone that formed the floor, the Kobejitsu glyph carved into the center Santana led Brittany up to it and smiled, knowing what was coming.

As expected, the blonde gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth. "Like the view?" The Latina asked as she opened the pouch she had been give containing some meditation candles.

"It's amazing!"

The view overlooked the entire mountain spread, the forest stretching out of sight and the sun shining brightly across the sky.

"It is, isn't it? I used to come up here when Akinori said I did good in training. You know, as a reward."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here, let's get settled"

Brittany nodded and helped her light the candles. "So, where do we sit?"

Santana shrugged. "There's no certain way we have to sit, we choose whatever's comfortable."

"Can I sit between your legs?" Brittany asked hopefully.

Santana grinned. "Yeah, of course you can"

Brittany happily situated herself in between the Latina's legs facing the awe-inspiring view before them. Santana slowed her breathing and Brittany did the same, the two of them having meditated together before, especially when Brittany was pregnant.

They drifted into a comfortable silence and fell into a deep meditation, feeling their link even stronger since the last time they had taken time to do something like this. It was about an hour after they had started that Santana felt it was time to progress. Opening her eyes, she kissed Brittany's shoulder. Soon enough, the blonde came out of her meditation and craned her neck and kissed Santana.

"What now?" She whispered, not wanting to break the perfect serenity of the situation.

"Now, I tell you the story of the first vampire"

"Really?"

Santana nodded. "Yep"

"How come?"

Santana shrugged. "Required I guess. If one of us doesn't know it, then the other has the responsibility of teaching it. Plus, I'm happy to."

Brittany nodded and heard Santana taking off her jacket, revealing one of her many wife-beaters underneath. Brittany took off her main jacket to reveal a short-sleeved, form-fitting white patterned shirt that was buttoned up by four very simple buttons.

"OK, ready?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded. "Go ahead"

Santana lent forward and kissed her before beginning. "Millions of years ago a savage war raged across the world. Mystical creatures roamed the night and fought each other any chance they got. The wise elders decided that this needed to be stopped, and called upon the spirits of the many Gods before to ask for help. These Gods banded together with the elders, and they sacrificed themselves to end the war. In response, two deadly species were created in the hopes that they could end the battles and wars between the creatures of the night. As these two new creatures managed to calm and end the wars, they started battling for dominance between each other, to prove which species was the most superior, defying the goal of ruling the underworld together keeping things in check. Instead they went to war with each other and fought to the death, or so we believe. During the heat of the war, the two original leaders disappeared without a trace. We haven't heard from them since. Even with the two leaders gone, our races carried on and soon enough us vampires created a shadow council which is made up of twelve pure-bloods, one representing each tribe. The name, the House of Erebus, is taken from the Greek god Erebus, the god of darkness and shadows. The council also cherish's the book of Erebus, the vampire bible. As for the other race, we don't know what happened. Over time they disappeared and their existence now is just rumors, people questioning if they really existed at all."

"So the first vampire just disappeared?"

"Yeah, pretty much. About two hundred years after their disappearance rumors spread that they had gotten tired of the world and gone to sleep, hoping to wake up in a time when our race wasn't so primitive and self-centered."

"Do you know anything else about them?"

"No, not really. While I trained here I was taught that they had left us to sort ourselves out, and we still haven't seemed to have done that, quiet the opposite actually."

"Were they a girl or a boy?"

"Funnily enough, we don't know that either. After all this time, that's one of the most important details that was lost in time. Akinori always used to say that us vampires were losing ourselves, becoming hollow shells of the respected race we once were. He always used to tell me that he thought it was a woman, but we don't know for sure."

"What do you think?"

"The same as Akinori, but I wouldn't bet my life on it, I'd have to see it to believe it. He's very wise, much more than you think, so I'd trust anything he said, he knows what he's talking about."

"What about the other race? What were they?"

Santana shrugged. "That's another detail that's been lost in time. As they left soon after their leader, its been hard to tell ever since what they exactly were. My entire time as a vampire, I've heard rumors that it was some sort of animal, but we can't be sure, not unless we see it for ourselves."

"It all sounds really mysterious."

"It is, just know that if we ever do find out what race it is, they will automatically be hostile towards us. That's what we were taught here. They are deadly towards us, and us towards them."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"It sounds amazing. The story of how we began is a mystery to our race, and I would love to find out more"

"Well, I've filled in the main story, but you should go and see Blaine."

"Why?"

"Because as I remember, when we shared a room with each other, I found that he had a knack for vampire history and stories, so go and see him. He loves this kind of stuff."

Brittany nodded. "I think I might just do that. Thank you for telling me"

"No problem" She said, kissing the blonde's cheek. "Come on, let's start the next part"

"What does that involve?"

Santana moved away and grabbed the flask of blood. "We have to burn this in order to start the next round of meditation. Here"

She fished a lighter out of her pocket and moved in front of Brittany, pouring the blood into the specially made bowl that was already there. She then held the lighter over it and lit it, the blood starting to burn.

"How come our blood burns like that?"

"Because this isn't just a normal lighter. It's a mixture of lighter fluid and an extremely small dose of concentrated liquid silver. It won't burn right away, but it will take a little while to go completely, just enough for the rest of our meditation."

Brittany nodded in understanding as Santana rejoined her, the blonde making her self comfortable in between her fiance's legs. She felt Santana kiss the back of her neck and smiled as she closed her eyes, loving how content she was starting to feel with her lovers presence surrounding her. The silence was welcome as they let go of their everyday baggage and just focused on themselves, strengthening their bond even further.

Two hours later, as the blood finally burnt out, Santana opened her eyes, her hands coming up and rubbing the sides of Brittany's arms to bring the blonde out of her own meditation.

"Hey" She whispered, kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Hey, is it over?"

"Yeah. You ready to go?"

"I think so. Did we really just meditate for two hours straight?"

Santana nodded. "Yep. Here," She got up and held a hand out, helping the blonde up.

They pulled on their jackets and as Santana re-attached her sword and made to leave, Brittany stopped her by grabbing her hand, pulling her back.

"You OK?" The Latina asked concerned.

"Yes. I just wanted us to enjoy this silence a little longer"

Santana nodded and let Brittany collapse into her embrace, the blonde resting her head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I really do love you, Santana. And I'm so glad I'm here with you"

"Me too. I love you too Britt, and I'm glad we're finally getting married. I've loved you for so long, I'm happy that we're finally doing this"

Brittany looked up at her and smiled, her arms coming up to rest around the Latina's neck as she pulled her in for a kiss. They stayed like that, slowly kissing as they enjoyed the feeling of it being just them, nothing else in the world interrupting them, the two women just enjoying being with each other. Moments like this were hard to find, and they couldn't care less about anything else, they were going to enjoy every second of it.

When they did finally pull away from each other, they both had lazy smiles on their faces. Santana pecked Brittany's lips once more before making sure that she had everything and offering her hand to her, the blonde taking it and gripping tightly as they began their trip back down to the compound.

When they finally arrived, Akinori blessed them before telling them that he had something planned.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've called all of your people to come here"

"What for?"

"I would like to bless your daughter, to welcome her into the Kobejitsu clan."

Santana's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"San, what does that mean?" Brittany asked.

Santana turned to look at her. "He wants to kind of baptize her"

"Oh, really?" The blonde asked, turning to the older vampire.

He nodded. "Yes. Is that OK with you two?"

"I'm OK with it, Britt?"

"Yeah. That sounds awesome. We'll have to go and get her though."

"No need. I called for them to come here not too long ago. Both Quinn and Rachel will bring her here. All we have to do is wait."

Santana nodded and they waited for everybody to arrive. The whole team was there, including Brittany's parents and sister. Once everybody was assembled and Honey was securely in Brittany's arms, Akinori began.

"Today we are gathered here to witness the blessing of this child, Honey Lopez, daughter to Brittany and Santana Lopez. I call upon the ancient Kobejitsu gods in hopes that we can welcome this precious child into our clan, for eternity and beyond."

He then motioned for Brittany to step forward, Santana right next to her with a hand on the small of her back.

"Brittany, do you consent to your daughter to be blessed into the Kobejitsu clan?"

"Yes, I do"

"And Santana, do you consent to your daughter being blessed into your clan?"

"Yes"

"Then please step forward"

Both parents stepped forward and Akinori took the baby into his arms, smiling as he cupped water into his free hand. He then lifted it above Honey's head and sprinkled it carefully on top of her forehead.

"I now present to you, Honey Lopez of the Kobejitsu clan. Be blessed in the rest of your life, and forever be a Kobejitsu soul."

Both Brittany and Santana smiled as the baby was handed back to them, the Latina kissing her lover's head as they shared a family hug. Everybody around them cheered and clapped and congratulated them.

"I would also like to ask anybody here who would like to become a part of the Kobejitsu clan to step forward. I have seen your loyalty to your leader Santana, and you are all eligible."

Santana looked around at her team, and apart from the exceptions of her, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Blaine, and Ling, everybody stepped forward. "You guys, are you sure about this?" She asked shocked.

Everybody looked around at each other and Sam spoke up. "I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that we'll never follow anybody else. We've found our family, and we'd follow you anywhere. You're our leader, Santana, and I think that I'm right in saying that we want to be a part of your clan, no matter how long that may be"

"Thanks guys, you really don't know what this means to me"

"We do, Santana. You're amazing and I don't think people give you enough credit for how much you actually do for us. Without you, I wouldn't have ever met Quinn, the love of my life, and I never would have become a vampire. I will follow you to the ends of the earth if I had to, no matter how annoying you may be" Rachel smiled.

"Me too. You gave me a family where I could finally be myself and be treated fairly. I met the man of my dreams and the job of my dreams. Sure, it's not all the glitz and glamour I had hope to have had somewhere else, but I love it, and I love every single member of our family. We may not be connected by blood, but you're one of us, and I want to be joined with everybody for the rest of eternity" Kurt said from his place beside Rachel.

"Yeah, you're awesome Santana, and I know we have our diva moments, but Wheezy's got your back. You let me be me, and I love what we have as a family. If this just reaffirms what we've had from the start, count me in" Mercedes said.

"I'm not one for speeches, but I've got your back, Lopez. Before I became a part of the team, I was a nobody and if weren't for you, I'd probably be ash by now. I'm your bro, and I'll follow you wherever" Puck grinned.

"I know we started off on the wrong foot, but if it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be. I don't even wanna think about it. I can see that the team is strong, and I'm happy that you let me become a part of it, no matter what our differences may have been at the time. I've got your back boss, and I'm sorry for kicking you in the crown jewels. It won't happen again." Lauren grinned, Santana chuckling at the last part.

Then Mike spoke up. "I'm not one for speeches either, but thank you. I'm happy to be a part of this family we have, and I want to be completely part of it, a part of a clan. Thank you for giving me a home, I have your back"

"I may not have my original legs, but I'm glad to have a place I can call home. No matter where in the world we may be, I'm happy to say I have the best family a guy could have, blood or no blood. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I do know one thing, I'm going to be right by your side no matter what" Artie grinned.

"I know I may not be the smartest person at times, but I have to say I'm glad you added me to the team. If it weren't for you, I'd still be working at the diner. I love how we are all so close, and I thank you for giving me the opportunity to find my true love, Artie. Being a part of this team is definitely a lot more exciting than serving customers, but I love every second of this wild ride you take us on. This is just another chapter, and I want to be there for many more. Plus, I was the first one who knew you and Brittany were the perfect match" Sugar giggled, making both Santana and Brittany chuckle and blush at the last part.

"Wow, so many great speeches, I really don't know if I can be as good" Marley started off nervously. "OK, here goes. Without you and your team, I don't know where I would be right now. I hate to say it but I may be dead down that well right now if it weren't for you. I thank what ever gods are listening for sending you to where you found me, because if not, I wouldn't have met the love of my life and finally found a family which I never had. Thank you for showing me what it is to be a part of something so closely bonded, it's taught me a lot. Thank you for being understanding of me, and of my relationship, which moved really fast, which I don't regret. You never judge any of us and I think that's what makes us strong. You helped me become a vampire, and I would like to thank you for that and everything. I will happily pledge myself as a Kobejitsu vampire today and for the rest of time"

Santana nodded and smiled at the shy girls speech, Marley closing everything on the best note out of everybody. "Wow" She gushed. "I don't know what to say. I'm speechless. It really means a lot to hear you guys say that. We are strong, and I have the best family anybody could ask for, blood or no blood. It honors me that you would all become Kobejitsu vampires, and I thank you for everything you give me. It's truly priceless"

Everybody grinned at her. "Group hug!" Kurt said, the entire team moving in close.

When they had pulled away, Akinori lined them up and sprinkled water over their foreheads, welcoming them into the Kobejitsu clan. When the time came to leave, Santana hugged each and every one of them and thanked them before retiring to her and Brittany's lodgings, tired from the long day of meditating and such.

* * *

The next day in the morning, both Santana and Brittany made sure to wear loose clothes before leaving Honey with Rachel and Quinn for the morning. They then headed over to a small room tucked away in a corner of the main compound, which over looked a small Koi fish pond. They met Akinori there, and started the process in which they would be assigned a spirit animal, which they would then have tattooed.

They entered to find Akinori lighting candles. He turned around when he sensed the couple and smiled before finishing what he was doing.

"Good morning. How was your evening?"

"Good." Brittany answered. "If you don't mind me asking, what are the candles for?"

"They are to help relax the atmosphere"

Brittany nodded in response and he lit the last candle, turning and sitting in the middle of the floor. Santana and Brittany sat down in front of him and he handed them a small candle each, lighting them.

"Now, we will decide your spirit animal. This is an important step of the week's bonding process and will give you the strength and soul of that animal, binding you its spirit. Once you are bonded with that animal, this will become the symbol of your family and will be linked that animal for the rest of eternity and until you ash. Now take a deep breath and close your eyes."

Both Santana and Brittany as they were told. "I call upon the ancient gods of the Kobejitsu clan to once again bless this couple. Today I call upon all of the animals and beings of the forest to decide the fate of these two people. One animal must step forward and bond themselves to these two souls and give them the strength and courage that they will need when they step into the world outside of this clan. This is one of the greatest warriors to ever grace this earth, and I would like for the spirit to step forward and claim her and her future wife."

A few silent moments later, as they all kept their eyes closed a gust of cool air passed through the room, blowing out all of the candles, including the ones that Brittany and Santana were holding in their hands.

"Spirit, I can feel your presence and please claim these souls"

Santana and Brittany both felt a cool rush flow through their bodies, making them shiver. It didn't last very long but they both felt something grow string deep inside them.

"You may now open your eyes. I can sense the spirit now in the both of you. It binds deep down in your soul and will be there for the rest of your lives. This has strengthened your bond and now you will be able to feel one another and whether they are in pain or not. This is just one of the many things that you have gained, and it runs deep and strong. The spirits of the forest have spoken and you are bonded together by the ferocious white tiger. This animal has never been chosen before, and is very rare in our culture. Right now, I ask you to speak of any pain you're feeling."

Santana and Brittany look at each other confused before looking back at the older vampire, the Latina speaking up. "My right shoulder hurts"

"Mine too" Brittany added.

Akinori nodded. "Thank you. This pain will subside in a few minutes. It is simply the spirit telling you where its tattoo will be placed. In the future, if you are ever injured where your tattoo is placed, it will always heal and never mark, always being true and pure to the visible eye and beyond. This will also serve as the physical connection point between you and your mate, much more sensitive than any other part of your body. Now I will call in my artists so that you can receive your tattoos. Brittany I understand you want something extra?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. I wanted the Kobejitsu glyph to be tattooed"

"Where exactly?"

"On my left wrist, like Santana's. I was thinking of a small 'S' as well, so that we have matching tattoos"

Santana showed Akinori her wrists and he nodded, smiling. "I think that can be arranged. I will go and get my artists. Please wait here"

The couple watched as he stood up and left the room before looking at each other. "You OK?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled and kissed her reassuringly. "Yes. More than ever"

Santana was concentrating on the page in front of her when the door to her and Brittany's lodgings opened, revealing none other than Quinn.

"Hey S. What are you doing?"

Santana looked up from the page, her glasses on. "Writing my vows"

"Shouldn't you have done that ages ago?" The blonde asked as she plopped down on the couch next to her best friend.

Santana nodded. "I did. I've just been struggling to find the perfect way to finish them. I've had them written for quite a while, I just haven't found the perfect ending and it's driving me crazy."

"Want some help?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Half an hour later and Santana threw her pen and pad down on the floor in front of her. "This is useless!" She sighed frustrated. "I need to find an ending. I'm getting married in two days!"

"Calm S. You'll find the perfect ending. Just give it time and it will come naturally to you. Maybe it's better if you just leave it instead of trying to force it. Then when you come to say them in the ceremony you're gonna regret it."

Santana sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess you're right. Wanna chill this afternoon? I heard from Blaine that there's some basketball games on today"

"Hell yeah" The blonde grinned.

About an hour later Rachel and Brittany came back to find both Santana and Quinn yelling at the TV.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Basketball. Can't talk" Quinn answered, her eyes never leaving the screen as she then took a swig of blood.

Rachel rolled her eyes and joined her on the couch, Brittany sitting down next to Santana with Honey in her arms, kissing her cheek. Even though she was engrossed in her game on the TV, Santana made the effort to turn her attentions to her wife-to-be and daughter and kissed the baby before passionately kissing the blonde.

"I want to take you somewhere" Brittany whispered.

"Where?"

"Hot spring. I thought we could relax this afternoon"

"I thought you'd never ask. Faberry, could you watch Honey this afternoon?"

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because I want to relax with my fiancé, have some time to ourselves"

"OK" Rachel shrugged. "We're happy to look after her"

When Quinn and Rachel had finally left, with Honey, Brittany and Santana made their way over to the hot springs. The springs were tucked away from the rest of the compound and Brittany had spotted them whilst taking a walk with Rachel and Honey earlier on in the afternoon. When she had seen them she instantly knew that she needed to get Santana on her own.

Now that they were here, they were all alone with no distractions. In a blue bikini that matched her eyes, Brittany led Santana in by the hand. Santana was dressed in a pair of black board shorts and a matching bikini top as she let herself be led.

"You did all of this to get me on my own didn't you? It was only a matter of time before you found these. I just wanted to see how long it took you."

Brittany's jaw dropped. "You're so mean" She grinned, playfully slapping the Latina's arm.

"You love it"

"Lucky for you, yes"

Santana grinned and Brittany wanted nothing more than to wipe off the smirk that plastered her lover's face. Moving around, she pinned Santana up against the wall of the spring, surprising the Latina. Temporarily catching her off-guard, Brittany smirked and kissed her, succeeding in her mission.

"What was that for?" Santana asked once they'd pulled away.

Brittany's smirk never faltered. "I wanted to wipe the smirk off your face. My kiss never fails."

Santana rolled her eyes before a mischievous grin grace her features. "Oh really?" Brittany nodded. "Then you haven't seen my tricks"

Before Brittany could respond she was turned around and found herself being the one pinned up against the wall of the hot spring, Santana grinning with pride and satisfaction.

"Who's the smart one now, huh?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow before smiling, her fangs protruding from under her upper lip. Santana knew she was in trouble now. Every time Brittany grinned like that, her fangs slightly showing, Santana knew that the blonde was about to do something naughty, and it usually involved leaving the Latina blushing and out of breath.

"What are you planning?" She asked, and eyebrow raised.

Brittany shrugged innocently, a little too much for Santana's liking. "Nothing"

"I know that look, Brittany S. Pierce. You're up to something"

"Maybe I wanted some alone time to make you feel good"

Santana sobered up a little. "But we swore we wouldn't do anything until we've actually gotten married"

"I know, but there's no harm in a little teasing, is there? Maybe we could just make out?"

Santana considered the offer. She and Brittany had both sworn off sex for the week, wanting to to save it for their actual wedding night, making it more special for the both of them. That was easier said than done. They were pretty regular when it came to being intimate and they knew it would be a struggle as they usually couldn't keep their hands off of each other, their needs being increased ever since Brittany's vampire senses had tuned back to what they actually should have been when she was turned. She hadn't thought about sex until now, but she knew they had to stay true to their pledge even though she really really really wanted to take things further.

"Could we just make out?" She asked hopefully.

Brittany nodded. "I have an idea"

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Brittany tapped the side of her nose with her pointer finger before winking. Santana raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened. Brittany expertly reached behind herself and untied her bikini top, letting it fall away from her body. She smirked at the awe-stricken Latina as she placed it up on the all, behind her.

"Like what you see?" She purred.

Santana nodded, Brittany catching a glimpse of her fangs. "Definitely"

Brittany's arms went around the Latina's neck and as their lips met, Santana gripped her waist in a certain way, signaling for her to raise her legs. The Latina felt the blonde's legs wrap her waist and she smirked against her lovers lips as they pressed themselves up against each other as close possible.

"Miss Pierce, I am going to give you the best make-out session of your life"

* * *

_"Santana, could you go and watch whilst I make dinner?"_

That was over half an hour ago. They had come back from the hot springs (luckily without doing anything more than making out) and Santana had collapsed on the couch until Brittany had ordered her to go and watch their daughter in the bedroom. The blonde had gotten so engrossed in making the food that she realized that she hadn't heard from her wife-to-be. So, making sure that everything was OK food-wise, she wiped her hands and padded barefoot over to the bedroom.

Peering in, she found Santana laying spread out on the bed with Honey asleep on her chest. Smiling, she couldn't help but selfishly take a few moments to watch her two favorite girls silently resting. Sighing, she knew she had to wake them up. So, she quietly sat down next to the Latina and placed a hand on Honey before leaning in to kiss Santana.

"Santana" She whispered. "You need to wake up. Dinner's ready"

Santana's eyes opened slowly, making Brittany smile as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Hey" The Latina yawned. "I must have dozed off. How long was I out"

"About half an hour. I didn't want to wake you but dinner's ready"

"Cool." The Latina yawned again.

Brittany smiled and kissed her before taking her daughter into her arms. "I love it when she sleeps on your chest" She said, never taking her eyes off of the baby.

"Why?" Santana asked as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The blonde shrugged. "I guess it's cute. When she sleeps on your chest I go all gooey inside and I can't help but think that she's having her 'mami' time. I carried her for nine months, but I don't know, I just love it when I see her with you."

Santana smiled and lent in, kissing the blonde. "Come on, I'm hungry" She said.

Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You and your stomach. I really hope she doesn't get that from you when she's older"

"Yeah, we'll see about that. You can't really say much, you eat like a horse sometimes"

Brittany pouted as she watched Santana leave the room. Shaking her head, she stood up and followed her, ready to eat. As they ate, she couldn't help but think that this was all she ever wanted since the moments she met the Latina. A family, a home, somewhere where she could come and just be herself. She knew that their meeting that day at the diner was fate, destiny even. Sitting here with her daughter and her wife-to-be, she didn't want to do it with anybody else than Santana. This was it, and she would take this moment and enjoy every moment, knowing that in the coming months they might not get as many.

* * *

TBC

_Go to my Tumblr - **Shinodafan94 . Tumblr . com** to see Brittany and Santana's tattoos! There's a full breakdown of Santana's tattoos on there too if anybody's interested. Enjoy!_


	11. Train To Hunt

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Ok guys, this weeks update ended up being longer than usual. Actually, double the length of a usual update (over 17,000 words to be exact). So, to make it easier for you, you not only get one update this week, but two! It's the final part of the wedding so I hope you enjoy!_

_Thx to everybody who reviewed, alerted and faved etc. Good to know people are reading this story!_

* * *

When Brittany woke up, she woke up to an empty bed. Through her bond she felt that Santana was safe, probably just out getting something for breakfast. Relaxing when she felt that her wife-to-be was OK, she got up, padding over to their daughters crib. Smiling, she looked down at the baby whose eyes were wide open and looking up at her.

"Hey baby" She whispered, a grin plastering her face.

The baby smiled which made Brittany's own grow even wider. She reached down and held out a finger, Honey wrapping her hand around the entire digit tightly. The blonde used her free hand to stroke Honey's hair, taking the time to look her daughter over. Really thinking about it, she noticed that her daughter was indeed a little bit bigger than she had been a week ago. Shaking her head of the troubling thoughts that were starting to cloud her mind, she reached down and picked her up, Honey gurgling in delight as she was pressed up close to her mother.

Brittany smiled and kissed her forehead as Honey fisted her night-shirt. The blonde laughed. "Someone's hungry this morning huh? I swear you eat like a horse sometimes! Don't worry though, momma's got you"

Her smile never faltered as she made her way into the living area and sat down on the couch, grabbing Honey's blanket. She wrapped the baby up and then lowered her shirt enough for her to latch on.

She gasped when she felt a little mouth latch on start sucking greedily. "You _are_ hungry aren't you?"

The blonde grinned as she enjoyed a bit of quiet time with her daughter. At home she rarely ever had time to enjoy a quiet morning on her own with just her baby. Sure, she loved Santana and her friends, but she craved the times when it was quiet. The downside to being part of such a big group.

Stroking Honey's soft hair, she thought about how she was so perfect. She had come to realize over the past week as her and Santana's bond had grown that she would do anything for her daughter and protect her at any cost. She knew that she would support her no matter what she chose and she knew that she would guide her through whatever changes her body was going to make, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant she knew that her baby was different. That's why when she had found out, no matter how hard things were at the time, she wanted to keep it. Knowing that she could be there for her daughter forever now that she was a vampire, Brittany couldn't help but think that she was ready to do this, ready to give her daughter the best life possible no matter what happened.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open. Even though she craved her momma-daughter time, she was already missing her loving girlfriend, soon to be wife. Looking up, she saw Santana entering looking sweaty and panting.

"Where were you when I woke up?" She asked softly as she cradled Honey.

Santana smiled at the sight before her, almost forgetting that Brittany had asked a question. "I went out for a run with Quinn and Tina. We knew that today would be long and we started it off like we always used to. When did you wake up?"

"Not too long ago. When do we have to be ready?"

Santana checked her watch. "In about an hour."

Brittany felt Honey unlatch herself and look down at the baby. "I think she's finished. Now we have half an hour to shower and eat before she wakes up."

"I wonder why she sleeps so long after she's fed"

Brittany shrugged. "I think she gets it from you"

"What makes you think that?"

"You always get tired after we feed off of each other"

"Point taken"

Brittany stood up and pulled up her shirt before going into their bedroom. Santana followed and stood next to the blonde as she placed Honey down in her crib, the baby already sleeping.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it me or does she look a lot bigger than she did a week ago?"

She looked to her left to see Santana tilting her head in thought, looking down at their daughter. "Yeah, I think you're right. She does look a little bigger than before."

"I guess we'll just have to watch her"

Santana saw the crease in Brittany's brow and pulled her in for a hug. "She'll be OK Britt, she's a Lopez. I know she's gonna be OK. Come on, let's shower. I don't know about you but I'm really hungry."

Brittany giggled when she heard Santana's stomach rumble. "She's just like you when it comes to food. You both eat like horses!"

"That's because she's strong like her mami" Santana laughed as Brittany pulled her by the shirt into the bathroom down the hallway.

"Whatever Santana. I hope she doesn't get your sarcasm"

Santana shook her head as she turned towards the shower and pulled both her shirt and bra off. Brittany smiled and walked up behind her, her own torso now bare, and pressed herself up against her lovers back.

"I love your tattoo" She purred, pressing soft kisses to the newly healed skin.

Santana let out a soft moan as she felt Brittany's lips come into contact with her newest addition. "It feels really sensitive when you kiss it. Do you get that?"

Brittany nodded and hummed against the skin. "Yeah. It's weird"

"Maybe it's supposed to do that, I don't know. Anyway, you ready to get in?"

"More than ever"

* * *

When they had been blessed, Akinori was just about to take them to the training grounds when the rest of the team approached.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Santana asked.

"We wanted to join in" Rachel said, suited up in her mission gear.

"Really?"

Marley nodded. "Yes. We wanted to train with you"

Santana grinned. "Of course, if that's OK with you Akinori?"

He bowed and smiled. "Yes. More than OK. The students will greatly benefit from our three best warriors tutelage, I'm sure. I see that all of you are equipped properly" He said, looking at the team who were all dressed up in their mission gear (per Santana's request who said just to bring it in case they had to do something for the council or somewhat something along those lines, the warriors of the group all choosing to don their usual mission gear in favor of the traditional dress for the day).

"Yes, they are" Santana agreed.

"Which brings me to my next order of business. Santana, I see that you carry your sword like a sash, and as I knew that you were coming, I had something made for you so that it would make things easier in combat. Here," One of his assistants stepped up to him and handed him a strapped contraption. "This can accommodate your swords original sheath, and you just clip it in. Then, it clips together around the front so that it is more secure when you are fighting. And Brittany, as you are marrying a Kobejitsu warrior, it is only right that you carry a weapon yourself. I had these made especially for you. I heard that you are proficient in two handed blades, so please wield these with pride"

He handed her a pair of matching blades. The blade was shaped like an ancient tribal dagger and was adorned by red accents, the handle being relatively slim for easier combat. The Kobejitsu glyph was engraved just above the hilt on the blade in the same location as the one on Santana's sword.

As Akinori handed her the blades, Brittany looked over at Santana who just shrugged, knowing that she had something to do with these weapons. The Latina then got to work on clipping her sheath into its new harness and pulled it on, clipping it up at the front across her chest. A few moments of moving around and it fell into place, comfortable already. Brittany attached the two new sheathes to each leg and made sure that she could get access to them easily. Having trained with Santana she knew what she was doing as the Latina had made sure that she was proficient in everything from a Katana to a pistol. It was her way of preparing Brittany for today and whatever may face them in the future. She shook both legs and jumped once or twice before deciding that the blades were comfortable on her legs.

When they had all started to make their way towards the training grounds Brittany whispered to Santana.

"Did you have something to do with these blades?"

"I might have" Santana said mischievously.

Brittany's mouth went formed an 'o' before she smiled and slapped her playfully on the arm. "You did didn't you? Why?"

Santana shrugged. "When I called him up to set a date, he asked me a few questions about you. He asked if you were proficient in weapons and I said that your double blade skills were better than all your other skills. I swear to God I didn't know he was going to give you a set of Kobejitsu blades."

Brittany eyed her suspiciously before deciding that she was telling the truth. They then fell silent again as they approached the training grounds. When they finally arrived the students were all there already, warmed up and ready to go. Everybody, including the entire team lined up as Akinori spoke.

"Students, today I have a gift for you. No doubt you have heard that we are hosting a wedding, but it's for one of our greatest warriors. She is one of us, a Kobejitsu vampire, and today as part of her wedding commitment she is here to train for the day with you. Take this as an opportunity to learn from the best. Her entire team is here, including two warriors like you and two elite warriors like her. Santana will lead training today, so please, Santana san please step forward"

Santana bowed and walked up to the front to stand in front of all the students, Quinn, Tina, Ling, and Blaine joining her at her sides. "I am honored to be leading this training session today. I trained here for seventy years, and I am greatly honored to be back again, this time getting married. These people who stand beside me have trained here too, and we know what is required of a Kobejitsu warrior. Down to business, let's begin"

It was about an hour after lunch when Blaine approached Santana who was watching Rachel spar with Marley.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that there's this guy who's been glaring at you all day. I just wanted to bring it to your attention."

"Where is he?"

Blaine pointed at him. "That guy at the back over there"

"Yeah, I see him. Watch over Rachel and Marley whilst I go and talk to him"

Blaine nodded. "You got it"

"Thanks Alpha"

Santana walked up to the man who was still glaring at her. "Excuse me, I've been told that you've been glaring at me all day. Do you have a problem?"

"No" He spat.

Santana nodded and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "See, I think you're lying. If you have a problem we can settle it here right now. No one, and I mean no one lies to me, your training master. You treat me with respect, and right now you have a complete lack for it."

Before she knew it a Katana was drawn on her pressing into her chest, the only thing stopping it her hand. He looked at her confused. "Are you really sure you want to do that? Do you know how much I went through to get as good as I am? Definitely a hell of a lot more than you"

He frowned and before he could press his blade into Santana's chest the Latina had already drawn her own, countering his attack. People crowded around them and watched as the student tried to defeat his master, only to be countered on every move and upped every time. He had started to get even more irritated and tried the one trick that Santana would never stand for, both now and in the future. She saw it coming before he tried it, and managed to cut him off right before he kicked her in the crown jewels.

Instead, she used her leg to kick his legs out from under him and slam him onto the floor. She quickly placed a boot covered foot onto his chest to keep him down. He squirmed but Santana held the sword inches away from the center of his forehead, making him settle down a little.

"Don't ever try to beat me because you can't."

She was about to say something else when the whole crowd started cheering and applauding. She looked up confused but soon relaxed, realizing it was for her. Akinori smiled as he clapped, bowing in respect and pride.

"Well done Santana. I taught you well"

The Latina smiled, but only grinned full force when Brittany kissed her cheek. "Well done babe. That was awesome!"

Santana turned and connected their lips, thanking the blonde. "Thank you."

About an hour or so later training for the day was finished and they started making their way back down the mountain. Santana was talking with her old teacher as she recited her observations for the day.

"It was good to see that the training hasn't changed since I was here"

"It has been like that for centuries. We do not intend to change now or in the future. Ever."

"I noticed a guy today that showed much potential. I think his name was Kiyoshi"

"Ah yes, Kiyoshi. I've seen it too. He has been one of the more, how do I say, dedicated students. He has dedicated himself like you, and he works and trains especially hard. He has special skill and is well ahead of the others. He is a strong warrior, like You, Quinn, and Tina."

"Changing subject, how do you think things will go now without anyone leading the house?"

"Our house has always had the most wise of leaders, and we always will. Except for Finn. Our elders made a wrong choice when they selected him. I saw the taint a long time before he was even considered worthy of leading our house. Giving him the seat of power just brought that corruption to the surface. But I have no fears that the council will have already tried to fill the empty seat that he created."

"They actually talked to me about that before I left to come here."

"And what did they want?"

"Firstly there's been an ancient threat that threatens our entire race released by Finn's henchman on his last orders, Joe and Rory, and they say that I'm the only one who can stop it. They want me to wake up the first of our kind. They didn't tell me exactly what the threat was but they want to talk to me once the wedding is over."

"What else? I can sense something else on your mind. Speak child"

Santana sighed. "They offered for me to become the new head of the Kobejitsu house"

"Interesting. What did you say?"

"That I'd have to think about it and that I'd tell them when I return"

"I sense that you do not want to take them up on this offer. It is unheard of them offering a turned-blood the position of house leader. Why do you doubt it?"

Santana's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't know. I want to have a place for my team to finally call home, but what we have now on our own is all me and them need. Home is wherever we are together. As for leading a house, I just don't think it's for me. Sure, I always thought Kobejitsu deserved a better leader, but I never saw myself as that person. I lead my team and that's enough for me. I don't want to complicate things by becoming leader of an entire house, you know?"

Akinori nodded. "I understand what you are saying. What would be your next move?"

"I don't know. I'd tell them that I wouldn't be taking them up on their offer. You don't see that as me turning my back on our house, do you?"

"No, of course not Santana. I see it as loyalty. You are loyal to the ones you hold the closest, and if our blessing on temple day was anything to go by, I would say that they are loyal to you too. I urge you to keep your family safe, blood or not, and if that's the choice you make, then I will not judge you. Something else is on your mind though"

"I guess it is. I've always thought we could use a better leader, and I've only seen one person strong and wise enough to lead us. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"I understand, and I'm honored. Is that really what you would want? To give up your own chance at leading to let me take it instead?"

"I've never said this before but I consider you to be a father to me. I have respected you since the day I met you. You helped me become the woman I am today and you are graciously helping me marry the woman of my dreams. You never judge and you never treat me differently, you never have. I can't see someone else leading this house, and I always thought you deserved that role much more than Finn. I would be honored if you took the seat instead of me"

"I graciously accept, Santana. Thank you for your kind words. They mean a lot. You are the daughter I never had and I would like to thank you for giving me this opportunity to lead Kobejitsu the way it should be."

Santana nodded and the two of them stopped walking, Akinori pulling her into a fatherly embrace that they rarely shared.

"Thank you for this Santana, you will not regret it"

* * *

Rachel rolled off Quinn, feeling the blonde slip out of her, and lent up on her arm whilst the other vampire lay panting and looking up at the ceiling.

"I love your post-orgasm look. It's so sexy"

Quinn smiled, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and the sides of her face. Even after training for a good part of the day, four plus hours, Rachel still found the energy to give her four rounds of amazing, toe-curling sex. By now she was worn out and all she wanted to do was snuggle with her girlfriend. She opened her arms and pouted, knowing that Rachel would comply without a doubt.

"Cuddle" She said simply, making Rachel giggle.

"You're so cute, you know that right?" The brunette grinned, falling into Quinn's embrace, resting her head on her bare chest and feeling the blonde's heartbeat underneath the damp skin.

"How do you find you're energy? Ever since I turned you you seem to go for hours, not that I'm complaining because before you never used to go this long. But we trained all day today and you still found time to rock my world. How?"

Quinn felt her smile against her chest. "Maybe 'cause you have really good stamina, and that's what I got from you when you turned me?"

"Point taken. Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Just watching Santana and Brittany this week I've been thinking"

"About what?"

"Us" She replied, her fingers running through Rachel's wavy hair.

"What about us?"

"Just how much I love you. I'm not afraid to say it Rach, but you're my soul mate"

"You're mine too"

"I mean it though, you're it for me. The one."

"Quinn, I-"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, and I'm not asking you to commit to a wedding like this, but I just want you to know that someday I want to make you my wife. I'm not asking for you to have my babies either, but that's how much I love you and how far I'm willing to go for what we have"

Rachel sat up a little so that she could look up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Oh God, I didn't say something wrong and freak you out did I?"

Rachel smiled at her girlfriends nervous ramblings. "No. You said all the right things, as you always do. If it weren't for Brittany and Santana meeting that day at Sugar's diner, I never would have met you. I know you aren't asking me for all those things, but I want them Quinn. Now I can be with you forever, I want them and we can wait until when we're ready for them. Just know that I want them just as bad as you do, but give it time and they'll just happen. Plus, I like the sound of having your babies" She said the last part, sitting up and straddling Quinn's thighs.

"You do?"

Rachel nodded, taking both of Quinn's hands into her own and playing around with them. "I do. Maybe not right away like Britt and Santana, but definitely in the future."

"I like the sound of that" The blonde said, sitting up so that they were closer. She let go of Rachel's hands and wrapped her arms around the brunette's slim waist.

"Hmm" Rachel hummed into Quinn's lips as she kissed her. She felt Quinn's arms encircle her waist even tighter as they kept their bodies pressed together.

Quinn would never get tired of the feeling of Rachel's bare skin against hers, being so close to each other. Now their bond ran blood deep, enhancing things and the simple thought of Quinn being so close never ceased to amaze Rachel, the brunette's feelings for the blonde having increased since she was turned by her.

As Quinn placed feather weight kisses to Rachel's damp skin, they knew that from this moment on they would never be apart, and they would always do everything together. They were here to celebrate both of their best friends getting married, but they knew that one day, just one day, they might get married themselves and maybe have a some kids running around the place.

Until then, the both of them were content to just bask in the moment, feeling as closely connected as possible. They knew that they loved each other, and they would for a long time to come.

* * *

Later that evening, Brittany went to find Santana so that they could go and pick up their daughter from her parents, who had been looking after her the entire day. She started to miss the baby so much that it had become painful for her to just sit and wait for Santana to come back. After they had arrived back from training the Latina had gone off to clear her head, Brittany letting her do so as she knew she needed space.

Now, as she walked around the compound she was starting to get slightly worried. As she walked she caught the sound of someone grunting, and followed it, walking a good distance away from the hot springs and the compound itself. When she rounded the corner she sighed in relief as she saw Santana still in her mission gear (minus the t-shirt) doing pull-ups on a bar that was connected to two stone pillars.

"Santana?" Brittany called out as she walked closer, seeing the sweat running down Santana's back glinting in the moonlight.

"Hey Britt" Santana replied, grunting as she pulled herself up again.

"What are you doing? Have you been doing this all afternoon?"

"Kind of" She grunted. "I've been at this for a while. I lost track of exactly how long"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Only a little"

Brittany walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, effectively stopping her. She kissed Santana's bare back just below her bra and pulled her closer. Santana gripped on tightly as she felt her favorite pair of lips connecting with her back and knew that Brittany was trying to make her stop. She could sense that the blonde was worried she was over-doing it and sighed.

"I'm OK Britt. I just needed time to think"

"But, how did y-" The blonde stammered, wondering how Santana could read her mind so easily.

"Our bond. I can sense that you're worried about me. Here," She then let go of the bar and dropped down, recovering herself before turning to her lover, seeing the worry on Brittany's face. "I can tell that you're worrying about me but there's no need. I'm fine Britt, I promise. I can also tel that you're dying to go and get our daughter so come on, let's go."

Brittany nodded and waited patiently whilst the Latina pulled her t-shirt back on and grabbed her stuff. Using one hand to carry her sword etc., she used her other arm to offer it to Brittany, the blonde happily linking them together.

"I don't want to push it if you're not up to it, but what did you have to think about?"

"I want to share it with you as it's important. I had a talk with Akinori about something."

"I did see you two at the back talking. What was it about?"

"We talked about the students and who I thought was good before I brought up the subject. When the council asked me to become the new head of Kobejitsu, I knew that there was only one person who could ever lead us. I offered Akinori the position instead of me. As far as I'm concerned, he's the best leader we could ever have and I know that with him leading, the corruption will disappear and our house will be respectable once again. I would happily reconsider joining our house with him at the head, as long as it's not me at the top."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"What about him? Is he a turned-blood like us or is he a pure-blood?"

"He's a turned-blood. He was turned when he was 60 and he's been around for centuries. He is sort of an old man, but he can be lethal when you provoke him. That's why he leads the training."

Brittany nodded as she took the in the information that Santana was providing her with. "Congratulations on that by the way. I know I said well done earlier, but I'm proud of you for stepping up and being the teacher. It was amazing to learn from you amongst a class, even though I do love our one on one sessions now and again" She smirked.

Santana laughed. "I know you do. It felt amazing to lead a class. I always dreamed what it would be like to do that. Whilst Kobejitsu weddings are few and far, the 'groom', which I am, leading the class is even more unheard of."

"Well, you were amazing and I'm pretty sure everybody else thought so too. We're here anyway so let's get our daughter"

Santana chuckled. "Momma Britt missed her, huh?"

Brittany pouted as she turned to Santana. "You did too."

"True, let's go get her"

They walked up to the front door of the Pierce lodgings and knocked on the door. When the door opened Mrs. Pierce appeared, smiling at the couple.

"Hello girls, I assume you're here for Honey. Come in"

The two women followed Brittany's mom in and greeted Mr. Pierce and Abby. The older Pierce held her granddaughter in her arms whilst Abby packed her bag.

"So, how was today?" She asked as she handed the baby to an excited Brittany.

"It was good." Santana said.

"It was more than good" Brittany added as she bounced Honey in her arms. "Santana got to lead the class, which is unheard of. Also, she showed off and showed a misbehaving student his place. It was amazing to watch."

Mrs. Pierce smiled and nodded. "Well done Santana. It sound impressive. So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Santana nodded. "Yep"

"Are you two following tradition or are you staying together tomorrow night?"

Santana shook her head. "Tradition here states that I can't see her the night before. That means I'm bunking with Quinn and she's bunking with Rachel. That allows us to be separate for the prayers in the morning and then we'll see each other for the first time that day when the ceremony begins, Mr. P walking his daughter in."

Mrs. Pierce nodded. "Good. Well, I suppose the both of you are tired from today and want to go and spend the rest of your final night together. Abby, are you done?"

"Yes, Mom. Here you go Santana" She said shyly, handing Santana the bag.

Santana smiled in thanks as she took the bag from the youngest Pierce, neither her or Brittany missing the blush quickly covering her face. They then said goodbye and left, making their way back to their own lodgings. Brittany then made sure to feed Honey and put her down before cooking dinner for both her and Santana.

Santana smiled as she watched her blonde dancing around the kitchen to some pop song blaring from their shared iPod speaker dock.

"I can't wait until you're my wife" She said dreamily as she watched the blonde bounce around.

Brittany turned around at the admission and saw Santana smiling at her as she rested her chin on her hand. "Me either. We'll finally be complete"

Santana nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence, the only thing being heard was the music floating out of the iPod dock.

"Dinner's ready!" Brittany sing-songed. from the kitchen.

Santana grinned, thinking that she'd never get tired of watching Brittany be domestic. Sure, her wife-to-be was a bad-ass on the battlefield, but when it came to being at home, she was just as good. It always amazed Santana, and she didn't think she'd ever get tired of the thought of finally settling down with the blonde.

Brittany placed their plates down and they both held hands as they ate for the first time in hours since lunch. Once they were done they both made their way to bed. Before Brittany could sit down Santana made her sit Indian-style in front of her.

"Santana? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to take this time to tell you how much I really do love you. Tonight's our last night together and I wanted to make sure you knew just how much I appreciate you and what you do for me before we finally seal the deal and get married."

Brittany nodded in understanding and held both of Santana's hands within her own. "Go ahead"

"I love you Brittany, and I love you so much. You're the mother of my child, and I'm so happy that we're so close to finally getting married."

"I know. It feels unreal that we're a day away from the ceremony. I've felt our bond grow stronger every day we've been here and I can't wait until I finally become your wife. That's all I ever wanted since the moment I fell in love with you. I've waited all this time and now we're finally here. I love you for everything you are and we're so close"

Santana felt a tear run down her face, Brittany quickly wiping it away. "Why are you crying?" The blonde asked.

Santana sniffled. "I'm just so happy. I feel so lucky and blessed to have met you Brittany and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else. I love you so much."

Brittany saw the sincerity in her eyes and lent forward, capturing her lover's lips with her own. They sealed the deal in the best way they knew how and that kiss reassured them that everything would be fine and that they both loved each other unconditionally.

The past week had bonded them closer to each other than they ever thought possible but they wouldn't trade that increased bond for anything. They had been through so much and now they loved feeling so close to each other, knowing exactly what the other was feeling. That would stay with them for the rest of their lives and forever connect them, no matter how far they were apart in the world.

They had one day left before the big ceremony, and as they cuddled together in bed, watching their daughter sleep soundly in her crib, they treasured every single little moment that they had together, as the next night they wouldn't be together and the next time they would share a bed would be when they were finally wife and wife. It was going to be challenging, but they were more than ready.

* * *

The next morning Brittany woke up to find Santana still beside her, glad to be waking up on their final morning together in the same bed. She rolled over, kissing the Latina on her shoulder, Santana groaning as she stretched her hands above her head.

"Morning sleepy head" Brittany giggled.

"Good morning" The vampire replied, stretching once more before scooting closer to the blonde and pulling Brittany into her arms.

Brittany responded with a kiss to Santana's neck, earning a satisfied groan from the Latina. Grinning, she maneuvered herself so that she was sat atop her wife-to-be's legs, straddling her. Santana's eyes slowly opened to look up at her, smiling at the thought of this being how they spent their last morning together.

"You are so beautiful" She said, letting her hands roam up Brittany's bare thighs and rest on her hips.

"And so are you" Brittany replied as she lent down and kissed her.

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow and you'll be my wife" Santana gushed, her eyes roaming all over Brittany's body.

"Me either and to be honest, I know this week was special, but we are never going this long without sex again"

Santana laughed. "Noted. But I wanted tomorrow night to be special for the both of us."

"I know. Thank God we only have to do this once"

"Yep. Thank God we do"

They got up a little while after and enjoyed every second of their last morning together, the simplicity of their routine being more than enough. When it came time to leave, they dressed in their mission gear, dropped Honey off with Rachel and Quinn and made their way to be blessed for the morning. Once they had been, Akinori gave them instructions.

"Today is the final day of the wedding preparations. The task is to hunt the prized Kobejitsu white tiger. These are rare to the world, and we don't usually condone killing them unless we have a wedding, which doesn't happen very often. Today you must prove that you can work as a cohesive and bonded unit and take down a fierce and unforgiving beast. I have seen what you are capable of, and the spirits have spoken. I do not wish for you to capture a normal pack tiger, but an Alpha. Do not feel sorry for this animal, it is more evil than you think. Every now and again we get an alpha that is a little too ruthless for our liking. He has already killed four of our students and must be taken out for the greater good of the clan. Please, go forth and return with the animal. Luck be with you"

Brittany and Santana nodded before leaving. Santana led the way as Brittany tired to wrap her head around what the older vampire had told them. "Britt, what's bothering you? I can sense you thinking too hard" The Latina said as she cut away foliage with her sword.

"Sorry" The blonde said shaking her head. "Did you get attacked when you trained here?" Santana stopped in her tracks. "San?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. There was an attack but we ended it quickly. Let's go. We need to hurry if we're gonna reach the waterfall by lunchtime."

Brittany couldn't help the feeling of Santana brushing her off but shrugged as she followed her deeper into the forest.

They had traveled all morning and arrived at the waterfall by lunch time, just as Santana had wanted to. They enjoyed lunch together in peace and quiet before Santana decided that it was time to leave. She led them deeper into the forest, tracking the large beast. She could smell it nearby. She stopped and held an arm up to stop Brittany.

"San? What's wrong?"

Santana held a finger up to her lips and shushed her. "Shush. I can hear it nearby"

"Hear what?"

"Just listen"

Brittany relaxed herself a little and let her hearing take precedence over all of her other senses. Surely enough she heard loud footfalls in the distance. Out of nowhere a larger than normal tiger that was black and white instead of black and orange, with large saber teeth, long claws and red eyes, pounced into the clearing that they were in. Santana had her sword out in a flash and Brittany drew her matching blades, waiting for her lover's instructions on what to do next.

"Britt, move!" The Latina called, Brittany doing as she was told and just getting caught on the arm by one of the claws. It healed instantly but it was far from the amount of damage Santana knew it could do. She had seen one of these in actions and it had affected her too much the first time. She wasn't about to let her memories and emotions get the best of her and let it take Brittany away from her.

"Britt, you OK?" She called.

"Yeah."

"Follow my lead"

Brittany watched as Santana darted to the side, grabbing the tiger's attention. The beast lunged towards her at high speed whist Brittany ran up behind it. She knew what Santana expected of her and sunk both of her blades deep into it's back just as it was about to crush Santana with it's weight.

The beast roared out in pain and used one of it's front paws to bat Brittany away, which really meant throwing her all the way to the other side of the clearing.

Santana cried out in anger and worry and the beast growled at her as it circled it's prey. As it prowled around her she caught sight of Brittany, the blonde already standing and sending her a look saying that she was OK. God forbid that anything happen to either one of them the day before the actual wedding.

For fears of provoking the animal further, Santana communicated to Brittany with her eyes, hoping that the blonde would understand. Brittany picked up on it and called out, the tiger turning it's attentions away from Santana and towards her. It saw red and Santana had a split second to act before it ate her fiance.

Running as fast as she could she jumped on top of the animal, gripping on tightly and throwing it off course. Brittany jumped out of the way as the animal charged, trying to throw Santana off of it's back. Santana managed to lodge her sword in it's right shoulder before it bucked her off, the vampire managing to pull the sword with her.

The animal roared in pain as it bled and came to a stop, turning to see both of the women standing next to each other, blades drawn. They had a few short moments to formulate a plan before it started charging.

"It's weak. One more blow and it will go down and we can finish it off. When it charges, wait until the very last moment and dodge down to it's left. Lodge your blade into it's good shoulder and it should take it down. You got it?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah"

"Good, 'cause here it comes"

The tiger roared as it charged and just as it was about to lunge at the both of them, one disappeared and it felt a sharp pain in it's left shoulder. Before it could relax Santana had it pinned down by standing on top of it.

"What now?" Brittany asked, panting.

"Now we finish it off"

When they were ready to go Santana pulled Brittany into an embrace and kissed her forehead. "You did good. I'm proud of you"

Brittany just nodded and pulled her in for a kiss, happy that her girlfriend approved of her fighting. Santana then pulled away and went over to the tiger, picking up the front end of it. Brittany then took the rear end and helped carry the larger than normal animal, Santana leading the way back to the compound.

When they arrived back they were greeted by a large crowd and loud cheers. As they walked in, the made it to the middle of the main courtyard and dropped the large beast down in the center, the both of them hugging each other.

"Congratulations you two. You have succeeded in the final part of the wedding preparations. I give you my blessing and my acceptance, making you fully eligible to be married tomorrow. You have done the clan proud, and we bow to you"

Santana and Brittany looked around as everybody bowed before them. They then turned back to each other, smiling before they kissed, earning another round of applause.

Having been blessed in that moment, they were aloud to return to rest for the remainder of the day. As the tiger was taken care of, the both of them decided to leave Honey with Quinn and Rachel just a little longer knowing that they both needed to heal after taking damage from the beast.

Walking into their lodgings behind Santana Brittany watched as her fiancé pulled everything off, leaving it in a trail along the floor. She did the same and curled up next to her on the couch. Santana was in her t-shirt, but what she hadn't seen was the large gash on her left side, right by her old stake scar. She gasped as Brittany ran her hand over her stomach, the blonde's fingers coming away covered in blood.

"Santana, you're hurt. Did you not realize it?"

"No, I guess I didn't" She said, her eyes closed.

Brittany could now feel her lovers pain and decided that she needed to heal. "San, you need to heal. Let me take your shirt off"

The Latina let her have full control so Brittany made her sit up, albeit painfully, and peeled the bloodied shirt off. She gasped when she saw a large bleeding gash across Santana stomach.

Santana winced, her eyes scrunching tightly together as Brittany ran her fingers along the edges.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes" She gritted out.

The blonde knew that they both needed to heal so she climbed on top of the Latina, straddling her. "Why isn't it healing like mine did?"

Santana shook her head, her eyes still closed. "I don't know. Maybe because it's near my old scar."

Brittany nodded in agreement and pulled the Latina flush against her. It wasn't long before Santana realized what was happening and she had sunk her fangs deep into Brittany's neck. Brittany did the same and they both fed off of each other. When they pulled away the blonde got up off of her lap and helped her up. Santana gasped as she felt the skin knitting itself together slowly and sighed loudly as she hit the soft sheets of their bed. Brittany laid herself down next to her and rested her head on the Latina's chest, her arm crossing over Santana's stomach and rubbing the sore skin around the wound soothingly.

About two hours later the sun was setting across the sky, signaling the impending night. Brittany woke up first and shook Santana awake.

"San, wake up. Rachel with be over soon"

Santana woke up with a yawn. Looking down at her stomach she found that the hash was perfectly healed. She lent over and kissed Brittany's lips softly. "Thanks"

"My pleasure. I feel much better than I did before too."

"I think I need a shower. How long until Rachel comes over?"

"About an hour"

"Wanna join me?"

"Definitely. After this I won't get to see you until tomorrow."

Santana got up and led them to the shower. They were in and out within twenty minutes. They changed into some fresh clothes before grabbing some food and eating together. There was a knock on the door and Aina stood holding two baskets of clothes.

"I have your clothes Brittany San. Is Santana San in there with you?"

"Yes, she is but not for much longer"

"Good. One of these baskets contains her clothes for tomorrow. Please could you give it to her?"

"Yes, of course"

"Thank you. Here," The Asian woman handed her the two baskets before leaving.

Brittany closed the door and walked in to find Santana packing an overnight bag.

"I don't hear Berry's annoying voice. Who was it?"

Brittany rolled her eyes as she placed the two baskets on the table. "Aina. She brought over our clothes for tomorrow. Why do we have two sets?"

"We have our ceremony clothes and then we have our clothes for the silent prayer in the morning."

"Oh"

Santana came out buttoning up her plaid shirt. "Something wrong?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist from behind.

"No. I just don't want you to go"

"I know, but I have to. We're sticking to tradition. Just think about it. Tomorrow we'll see each other again and then we won't have to stay apart for the rest of the day. I promise"

Brittany turned around and pulled her in for a kiss, her arms linking around her neck. She felt Santana's strong arms wrap around her waist and pull them flush together. They heard a loud slam and in came none other than Rachel followed by Quinn.

"Oh my God! You can't leave then alone for more than five minutes and they're kissing! Don't you two ever stop?" Rachel said annoyed as she carried Honey in her arms.

The couple pulled away from each others lips but made no move to pull out of their embrace.

"Ah, Berry. I should have known it was your loud mouth I heard. Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock every once in a while? For all you know I could have been taking Brittany right here on the floor and you could have just walked in on us."

Rachel's face screwed up in disgust. "Please stop. Your daughter is in your presence. Plus, I don't want to know what you and Brittany may have been doing. It may be good for you but I really don't want to know"

Santana rolled her eyes as she pecked Brittany's lips once more before pulling away. "Hey Q" She greeted.

"Hey S"

Santana walked back into her and Brittany's bedroom and grabbed her overnight bag before walking back out ready to go. But before she did she put down the bag and held out her arms for her daughter who she hadn't seen all day.

Brittany smiled as Santana kissed their baby, whispering into her ear. With one final kiss to Honey's forehead she walked up to Brittany and they shared a loving kiss before she handed the baby over.

"I love you" Santana whispered as she pressed another kiss to Brittany's lips.

"I love you too. So much."

When they parted Santana joined Quinn and they all said their goodbyes.

"I love you. See you tomorrow" Quinn said as she kissed Rachel.

"I love you too. Have a goodnight."

"You bet"

"I'll look after her Santana" Rachel called as the Latina walked out of the door.

"Thanks Rach" She called back before Quinn closed the door. "Is Tina gonna meet us?"

"Yeah. She said she'd be over soon. She had some stuff she needed to do with Marley but she should be done by now. You ready for tonight?" She asked as they entered her and Rachel's lodgings.

"Yeah. Where am I sleeping?"

"In the spare room, if hat's OK with you?"

"Fine with me. Hold on and I'll put my bag down."

Santana opened the door the right of the front door and threw her bag down on the bed before joining Quinn in the kitchen, leaning up against the arch.

The door opened as Quinn handed her a beer. Tina came in and dropped her bag by the door. "Hey guys" She called.

"Hey T" Santana called.

"Hi T" Quinn added as she grabbed an extra bottle. As Tina finally came in to view Quinn handed it to her.

"Thanks"

"No problem. So what's on for tonight?"

"What does Santana wanna do?" Quinn asked, looking at Santana. "It is your night after all."

"True" She said, then shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just wanna chill and be lazy. Today was exhausting. I got injured so you know, I wanna take it easy."

"Fine by me" Quinn said, taking a swig of her beer.

"Same here" Tina added, taking a long drag of her own beer.

"Cool. Let's go then" Santana said, leading her way to the couch.

Later on that evening, they were sat around talking, reminiscing about their past when things turned serious.

"Thanks you guys" Santana said, picking at the label on her beer bottle.

"For what?" Quinn said as she took a sip of her drink.

"For being here. You didn't have to be, but I really appreciate you being here for me. Tomorrow is big for me. I mean I'm actually marrying Britt. I just wanted to thank you for being here all this time. We could have gone our separate ways but you stayed by my side and I really couldn't ask for two better best friends. You guys mean so much to me and thank you."

"We've got your back S" Tina said. "You've had our backs ever since we were turned. It's the least we could do. You are the best leader and friend we could ever ask for and thank you for being there for us. Tomorrow is gonna be crazy, but we're happy to be here. Right Q?"

"Yeah" The blonde nodded. "We're here for you Santana. You're like a sister to me and I wish you the best for tomorrow. You took a big step actually taking part in this week. I've seen you and Brittany grow stronger than you've ever been before, not that you weren't, but I want to thank you for making me your best woman. It's been an honor this week and I can't wait for you and Brittany to actually tie the knot. It's gonna be amazing"

Santana smiled before Tina grinned. "Group hug!" She sing-songed, holding her arms out wide.

Santana happily joined in, Quinn sealing the three of them in a tight embrace. "Thanks you guys, you're the best friends a girl could ever ask for."

Meanwhile, in the 'brides' camp Rachel, Brittany, and Marley were all sat painting each others nails and joking around.

"Seriously though, you went a whole week without sex?" Rachel asked as she painted one of her toe nails.

Brittany laughed. "Yes. What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing. I just wanna know how Santana managed to keep her hands off of you all week that's all"

"She's been really good. Don't ask me how either one of us managed it, but we're saving ourselves for our wedding night."

Rachel rolled her eyes but Marley 'awwed'. "Well, I think it's romantic. The both of you saving yourselves so that it's more amazing on the actual night. Plus, all of that sexual tension will be finally be released, making it feel much more amazing than if you hadn't have saved yourselves."

Brittany nodded in agreement, smiling at how Marley could be so smart. "Word." She said, holding a soulful hand up like Artie. "For real though, we almost broke our promise"

"When?" Rachel asked.

"Wednesday when we had our tattoos done. When we went to the hot springs things got a little heated and we almost did it but we stopped ourselves"

"Good for you" Marley said.

"Anyway, I really wanna thank you guys. Thank you for being here tonight, it really means a lot."

"We're happy to be here" Rachel said, smiling. "Right Marley?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I'm actually getting married tomorrow. It's surreal. If you asked me if I would have believed this a year ago I would have told you you were crazy. I'm amazed that it's finally here, the night before, and I'm actually getting married to the love of my life. I never would have imagined actually getting married to her, let alone a vampire. Now I am one and we're here. I just can't believe it."

"Neither can I" Said Rachel. "If you'd told me back when you guys got engaged that I'd be a vampire and be here in Japan, I wouldn't have believed you"

"Me either. I can't believe that eight months ago we were humans. Now, we're here, and we're gonna have an awesome day tomorrow." Marley added.

"Thanks you guys. I really can't express how much it means that you're here" Brittany said.

Rachel heard the tremble in her voice and before the blonde could break down into tears she pulled the three of them into a group hug. Tomorrow would be amazing, she just knew it.

* * *

TBC

_To see the tiger, Akinori, and everything else including Brittany's weapon please head over to my Tumblr - **shinodafan94 . tumblr .com**_


	12. Ceremony

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_This chapter is dedicated to everybody who read this story from RISE right up until now. It's finally here, the wedding chapter. I can't believe it. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot. This by no means the end, but it is epic, so enjoy!_

_Update 2/2!_

* * *

The next morning when Santana woke up she felt strange. She always hated not waking up next to Brittany and there hadn't been a single morning since the day that she'd told her she was a vampire that they had spent apart. They'd been inseparable ever since. Now, as she yawned and stretched, couldn't believe she was actually here marrying the blonde, it was surreal.

Dangling her legs off the side of the bed she yawned and stretched once more before standing up and exiting the room, padding over to the bathroom across the hall. Before she entered she caught sight of Tina sleeping on the couch, shaking her head as the Asian girl had one arm hanging off the side along with a leg too.

She had just finished when she heard a knock on the door. "S, you in there?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I've just finished."

"Good. I really need to pee."

Santana laughed as she exited. "It's all yours. I'm gonna go and wake up T"

"Cool" Quinn yawned, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Santana shook her head as she padded over to the Asian girl, shaking her.

"Marley?" She mumbled.

Santana chuckled. "Not quiet. It's Santana. Come on and get your lazy butt up. We've got morning prayer"

Tina grumbled as she got up, hating that she had to get up so early. Santana rolled her eyes as she walked back down to her room to change. By the time she was finished dressing in her black kimono Quinn and Tina were also changed, ready to go. They grabbed breakfast before they left, heading to one of the prayer rooms.

That morning they would be praying separately from Brittany's group, and then go and get changed into their ceremony clothes. Ling led the prayers on Brittany's side and Santana led the prayers on her side. All morning they were in silence and when it came time to change both Santana and Brittany's nerves were clearly showing.

Santana fiddled with the clasps on her jacket. There weren't many, but she was already fumbling with them. Quinn popped her head in an frowned.

"You need some help S?"

Santana sighed in defeat. "Yeah"

Quinn just smiled and came in, doing up the clasps wordlessly. Her jacket was an altered version of the black casual one she had been wearing during the week but with a few extras. She had the sleeves unrolled to the wrists, the biceps decorated with blue accented bands. The waist had a similar large band sewn around the middle, also blue. The clasps that did it up were silver to blend in. It was still the same leather material as her casual one, but also adorned the Kobejitsu glyph just below the collar on the back, also silver. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting matching black leather pants and the same leather calf-high boots that she'd been wearing all week, these ones just a little shinier. To her left side her sword was attached, the only weapon she would be needing. Her hair was up in a tight pony tail with a small fringe to the right, the polished feel to the style keeping her face clear of anything annoying but also representing her strict background as a warrior and leader.

Quinn smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "You're gonna be amazing."

About ten minutes later Santana was stood nervously waiting for Brittany in the ceremony room at the 'altar'. Ringing her hands nervously Akinori smiled soothingly at her.

"Calm, Santana. Everything is going to be OK. Brittany should be here any moment."

Santana nodded and looked at Quinn. "Do you have the ring?"

The blonde nodded and smiled. "Yep. Right here in my pocket"

Before Santana had chance to respond the pan flutes had already started playing. Brittany nervously glanced to the front as every turned to look at her, seeing Santana with her back to her. She let a small nervous smile cross her lips as the Latina turned to look at her, and her heart started racing even faster than before.

Santana felt as if her breath was taken away. Brittany was the most beautiful thing on the planet. She was wearing a simple white gown that trailed on the floor, the material made of an Asian pattern that you could only see if you shone the light on it in a certain way. Around her waist she had a sewn on band that was similar to the one on Santana's jacket, the same royal blue. She had a modified Kimono jacket that was black draped around her shoulders, the ends of the sleeves drooping down to her thighs. Her hair was down and slightly curled towards the edges flowing around her shoulders with a simple necklace around her neck giving to her by her mother completing the look.

Everybody stood as Brittany's dad walked his daughter down the aisle towards her wife-to-be. When they reached each other, Mr. Pierce whispered before leaving to go find his seat next to his wife.

"Knock 'em dead you two"

Santana and Brittany both felt a little encouraged by his words as they held each others hands within their own.

"Hi" Brittany whispered shyly, happy to be seeing her lover for the first time that day.

"Hi" Santana replied back, just as nervous before Akinori took the lead.

"May the place of this rite be consecrated before the Kobejitsu Gods. For we gather here in a ritual of love with the two who are to be wedded. Santana and Brittany, come forward to stand before me and before the Kobejitsu Gods."

Santana knelt in front of him and unsheathed it, holding it out in front of herself. "With this sword, I promise to stand beside you through all the challenges of this life, to support you, and defend you whenever you need me."

"I accept your promise" Brittany said.

Santana kissed her blade before sheathing it and standing up once more. Rachel then handed Brittany one of her blades and the blonde knelt down, holding out the bare blade before herself.

"With this blade, I promise to stand beside you through all the challenges of this life, to support you, and defend you whenever you need me."

"I accept your promise" Santana said with a slight nod.

Brittany kissed her blade before standing up and sheathing it, handing it back to Rachel.

Akinori then gave Santana a cup, much like the one they had used a few days before for their temple offering, except this one was of higher quality. She then knelt down.

"With this cup, I promise to accept the love you pour upon me, and to return that love in kind"

Akinori handed Brittany a small jug full to the top with blood, which was a mix of the tigers blood from the day before and a small amount of their own, taken when they had cut their arms on the temple day (Akinori keeping some back for this purpose.). Brittany filled the cup Santana was holding halfway.

"Drink, then, of my love" She said.

Santana then handed the cup to Brittany, who knelt beside her.

"With this cup, I promise to accept the love you pour upon me, and to return that love in kind"

Santana was then handed the jug and she filled the cup the rest of the way. "Drink, then, of my love"

The Latina then pricked her finger. "With this blood I ask the Kobejitsu Gods to bless this union" She then let a drop of her blood fall into the cup. "With this blood I bind my life to yours"

"I drink of our life together" Brittany said, then pricking her own finger. "With this blood I ask the Kobejitsu Gods to bless this union" She let a drop fall into the cup. "With this blood I bind my life to yours"

Santana raised the cup and Brittany placed her hands over the Latina's. "I drink of our life together" She said before drinking from the cup. Brittany then followed suit and id the same.

"Santana and Brittany, do you have vows you wish to exchange with each other?" Akinori asked.

"We do" They both said at the same time.

"Please speak them now."

Once Akinori had taken the cup away the both of them stood up holding each others hands as they faced each other. As agreed Santana went first.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, you mean the world to me. Ever since the first moment I saw you at Sugar's diner I fell in love. I felt that pull with you and I knew from the moment I learned your name that we'd be together for the rest of time. You accepted me and always made me feel equal, even though you didn't know I was a vampire at the time. You accepted all of my flaws and mistakes, no matter if they were physical or mental. You stood by me even when you learned what I really was and when I went head to head with my master. We grew stronger with our daughter and you bared me a child, a beautiful baby girl, even though she was born in one of the darkest times in our lives. You continue to amaze me everyday and I don't regret the choice to turn you at all. I love you with everything I am and I always will. I love you so much, proudly so."

Brittany smiled and managed to keep the tears at bay. "Santana Macaria Lopez, you are everything I have ever wanted. When I met you, you took my breath away. I loved you the moment I set my eyes on you and I knew we'd be something more. I loved every moment of falling in love with you and I'm proud to say that I experience that every single day when I wake up next to you. We have bee through some dark times together in the past year, and I know that even though our daughter wasn't planned, she is our little miracle. I will stand by you whatever you may go through, just as I have in the past for many years to come. Every moment I spend with you I feel us getting stronger and I wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the world. I thank you for giving me our daughter and I love everything you do for me. I love you with all of my heart, more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world and because of that, I know we can do anything. I love you, proudly so."

Once they had finished they glanced at Honey, who was in her grandmothers arms, and then at Akinori who started the next part.

"Santana and Brittany, place your hands over mind and your love. Like a stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with each other for storms will come but they will go quickly. Be free in giving of affection and warmth. Have no fear, and let not the ways or words of strangers give you unease, for the Kobejitsu Gods are with you, now and always. Is it your wish, Brittany Susan Pierce, to join your life with this woman?"

"It is" Brittany nodded.

"Please present to her the token of your love" Brittany turned to Rachel who handed her Santana's ring. She then held up Santana's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger before Akinori spoke again. "Is it your wish, Santana Macaria Lopez, to join your life with this woman?"

"It is" Santana nodded.

"Please present to her the token of your love." Santana turned to Quinn who handed her Brittany's ring. It was slightly smaller than hers and had a single line of three diamonds that went from the top to the bottom of the band. The rings were silver with a slightly lighter, matte coloured silver band running around the middle. The difference being that Santana's didn't have the line of diamonds on it. Santana turned back to Brittany before placing the ring on her ring finger.

"As the Kobejitsu Gods are witnesses to this rite, I hereby announce to all present that you are wife and wife. Santana, you may now kiss your bride."

Santana smiled as she lent in. "All hail Santana and Brittany Lopez" Akinori said loudly as their lips connected.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck tightly as the Latina's arms went to her waist pulling them flush together. Their kiss was the perfect example of true love, better than any words or actions could ever do. When they pulled apart they both smiled at each other, their foreheads resting together as they never broke their embrace.

"I love you" Santana whispered.

"I love you too" Brittany whispered back, a chill running through her at the thought of now calling Santana her wife.

About half an hour later and the reception was in full swing. People had eaten and were now sat around chatting. That was, until Quinn stood up from beside Santana and yelled to get everyone's attention. Once everybody was looking at her and silent she nodded in thanks. She then began her speech which she had been preparing for some time now.

"As Santana's best woman I would like to say a few words. You wouldn't believe how long I've actually waited for this day to come. I've known Santana ever since were kids back on our home island of Guadeloupe. That was over three hundred years ago. Luckily for me I haven't been apart from her since. We got turned together and we've stuck it out together even when we thought things couldn't get any better. She built a team from just me, her and Tina, and I've never been so proud to call her, or them, including Brittany, my family. I remember when she met Brittany, she couldn't stop talking about her. I have to thank her for pursuing her further because if she didn't, I wouldn't have met Rachel, Brittany's best friend, and the love of my life. Brittany brings happiness to the group. She can be a tough ass when she wants to be, especially when it comes to her and Santana or their beautiful daughter Honey. But, she is so carefree and I feel, as Santana's best friend, as if she's perfect for her. They are the perfect mix of light and dark and they match so well. Being Santana's aide this week, I've seen their bond grow stronger than I ever thought possible. They are the best example of what every love should be and I wish then happiness in their marriage for many centuries to come. Thank you"

As soon as she sat down Santana pulled her in for a hug, whispering in her ear, "Thank you. That really meant a lot."

"No problem" Quinn whispered back before Rachel stood up and started talking.

"Just like Quinn and Santana, me and Brittany have known each other since we were kids too. It's funny because we never really became friends until high school. In our sophomore year of high school we joined Glee club together. I had dreams of becoming a singer on Broadway and Brittany had dreams of dancing all around the world. Surprisingly, we found that we loved the club and became best friends. Back then Brittany was the bubbly blonde she is now, only a lot less serious and grown up. It was strange, having a cheerleader as a best friend, but hey, things surprise you don't they? We graduated and moved to New York together before deciding that now we were grown up things weren't what we thought they'd be. So, after a few years of being there, we moved back home and Brittany met Santana. She was so happy and she couldn't stop talking about her. I was relieved when she finally told me they were dating. She drove me nuts." Everybody chuckled, including Brittany who had blushed a deep shade of red. "Anyway, soon enough she introduced me to Quinn, and as they say the rest is history. Now, here we are on their wedding day and I couldn't be more proud of them. They always amaze me no matter what they do, and they gave me a beautiful god-daughter. But, I have indeed seen their bond grow this week as Brittany's aide, just like Quinn said, and they really do deserve each other. I hope both of you enjoy the rest of today, and enjoy your marriage in many years to come. Thank you"

Brittany got up and hugged Rachel tightly as everybody in the room clapped and cheered. To finish up the speeches, Mr. Pierce wanted to say a few words so he stood up and smiled as everybody became quiet once more.

"I don't have a fancy speech like Quinn or Rachel, but I would like to say a few words. I wanna thank both Santana and Brittany for having us be a part of this wedding, and the whole Kobejitsu clan for welcoming us into their home. I knew the moment my Brittany started talking about Santana I would have to meet her. She was nervous, but when she told me she loved my daughter, I knew she was serious. You only see love a few times in your life, once if you're lucky. I was lucky to see it between these two and I still see it. Today it seems as if it's the strongest it's ever been. I love my daughter, and I'm so glad she married Santana, because to be honest, I would take her over and son-in-law any day. Welcome to the Pierce family Santana" He said, holding up his glass in a toast. Everybody toasted them before the Latina pulled him into a hug thanking him. Brittany couldn't help the joyful smile that crossed her face when she saw the heart melting sight of her dad and Santana hugging.

Akinori then stood up. "I wasn't planning on saying anything but here in the moment, I want to stand up of behalf of Santana's family. I know she never got along with her father, but she's strong. When she came to me, a newly turned vampire who was turned against her will, I could see that she cared about the people she held the closest, at the time being both Quinn and Tina. She's grown since that day and I can proudly say she is like a daughter to me. She gave me hope that the Kobejitsu clan can be great again, and she made me believe in family. The day she pledged herself to my clan and it's traditions was one of my proudest, as well as the day she graduated as one of our finest warriors. I have to saw it is a pleasure to have met her entire team this week and I can tell that they are strong and loyal. I am grateful that I have met her wife, Brittany, as she is amazingly loyal and protective of her family. She is loving and she is everything I could have hoped for Santana. I give you my blessing today, the both of you, and wish you great happiness in your marriage."

Everybody clapped as Santana hugged the older vampire just like they were father and daughter. On this day she didn't want her own dad, she would settle for Akinori any day.

When it came time for their first dance, Santana pulled Brittany in close as the music started playing.

_If I had no more time_  
_No more time left to be here_  
_Would you cherish what we had?_  
_Was it everything that you were looking for?_

Alicia Keys' 'Like You'll Never See Me Again' played and they slow danced together, every single word of the song ringing true to them. It was the perfect and to a perfect day and neither of them could have wished for it to have gone any other way.

When they had finished they kissed lovingly before Santana said she had something for Brittany, a gift. Brittany eyed her suspiciously as the Latina got up on the makeshift stage, grabbing the microphone.

"Hey guys, if I could have your attention for a few minutes. Me and some of the team have been planning this for quite some time now. I wanted to sing a song for my wife and I wanted it to be special. Britt, baby. this is for you. Hit it."

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_  
_For you, the sun will be shining,_  
_And I feel that when I'm with you,_  
_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_  
_To you, I'll never be cold_  
_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_  
_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
_Like they know the score,_  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_  
_Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_  
_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_  
_Like they know the score,_  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_  
_Like never before, like never before._

Brittany was grinning widely as the song came to an end. She walked up to the Latina and kissed her passionately, thanking her the best way she knew how.

"Thank you. That was beautiful" She whispered.

"You liked it?" The Latina whispered back.

"Uh huh, yeah" She nodded, wiping away a few stray tears.

Santana just smiled and pulled her in for a hug, the crowds cheers never ceasing.

There was one more gift that the team wanted to give them. Quinn stood up on stage next to Blaine, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel.

"Hey guys, we wanted to give Santana and Brittany something special today, just something a little unique, you know? Anyway, this is our gift from us to you on behalf of the entire team. Hit it"

The music kicked in and Brittany looked over at Santana and smiled adoringly at her. Santana took her hands into her own and smiled, kissing them. Brittany's smile grew wider as their attentions turned towards the stage.

[Quinn]

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

[Boys]

_You don't know how many times I wish that I had told you (cherish the thought)_

_You don't know how many times I wish that I could hold you (cherish the thought)_

_You don't know how many times I wish that I could mold you into someone who could..._

[The girls]

_...Cherish the thought of always having you here by my side_

_Oh baby I..._

As Mercedes sang the next part they made their way to Brittany and Santana's table, singing to them.

[Mercedes]

_Can't get away I won't let you_

_Oohhh (you)_

[Quinn]

_I could never forget to_

_Cherish is the word I use to remind me of_

[The girls]

_Your love!_

As it really kicked in Santana pointed at Brittany and then grabbed her hand, pulling her up. They made their way to the dance floor to dance, Tina and Marley, and all the other couples doing the same.

[Boys]

_You don't know how many times I wish that I had told you (cherish the thought)_

_You don't know how many times I wish that I could hold you (cherish the thought)_

_You don't know how many times I wish that I could mold you into someone who could..._

[The girls]

_...Cherish me as much as I_

_Cherish you_

_Cherish the thought_

_Oohhh..._

The group watched on as Brittany and Santana pulled each other close.

"I love you so much" Brittany whispered, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

Santana just grinned as they lent in, earning a large round of applause from everyone in the room.

When they were finally done for the day the newlyweds were more than ready to show how much they loved each other. As soon as the front door closed their lips were on each other, Brittany pinning Santana to the door.

"Fuck" She moaned out as the blonde kissed her way down her neck. "Britt..."

"I know" The blonde husked back, letting go of Santana's wrists.

Santana hands went down to her waist and tugged on the material, wanting Brittany out of her dress, no matter how good it looked on her. Brittany smiled and grabbed hold of the offending hands.

"Uh uh" She smiled against Santana's lips. "I have something for you"

The Latina raised an eyebrow as their lips parted. "You do?"

"Yeah. Take a look"

Santana nodded and did as she was told, heading into the main room as she un-clipped her sword and placed it on the table next to her. The entire room was lined with hundreds of candles, the small flames bouncing off the walls. Rose petals lined the floor and led to the bedroom. She gasped, wondering who could do all of this as Brittany had been with her all day. Little did she know Rachel and Quinn had been let in by Brittany and set it all up ready. Brittany would have to thank them for that later. But now, all she wanted to do was show her new wife just how much she loved her.

Santana turned to find Brittany gone. She could sense her in the house still, but she wondered what she could be doing, the anticipation of what Brittany was planning killing her. She had waited all week long for this moment and as she fingered the ring now on her left hand she couldn't help but smile, thinking about how she was finally married to Brittany.

She was broken out of her thoughts when slow music started playing. Brittany slowly walked into the room from the spare room, sensually pulling off the coat she had on. Santana watched as she revealed a form fitting Kimono that cut off midway down her thighs. It was black with pink and white accents. It was all one piece and hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was still down and as Santana's eyes trailed down her bare legs that seemed to go on forever, her feet were adorned by a perfectly crafted pair of black high heels. Santana was even more amazed when Brittany started singing along with the song.

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes_  
_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes_  
_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes_

As the beat kicked in Brittany strutted up and stopped a small way in front of the Latina who was now lent up against the table. Her hands ruffled her hair as she swayed her hips sensually front side to side.

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes_  
_Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, yes_  
_Wanna show you how much I value what you say_  
_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, oh, yes_  
_Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart_

As she sung that line she dropped down to the floor, accentuating her perfect rear before she sensually exaggerated the movement of getting up.

As she sang she meant every word of it. She loved Santana and she wanted to show her just how much she loved her in one of the only and best ways she knew how, dance. Santana was loyal to her and they'd never had any problems in their relationship, Brittany learning to value everything that the Latina told her, no matter if it was serious or silly. The other vampire was patient with her and she'd waited eight years to finally ask her to marry her. She never got mad with her or called her stupid in all of those years they were together, and she knew she would continue to be patient in many years to come. That's why she had planned this dance. She had taken time when she could to practice at her old dance studio and wanted to make Santana love every moment of it. She cared about her girls heart, and she made sure that every movement she made with her body communicated that.

_Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes_  
_Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,_  
_I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be!_

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
_And I can't help but to think about it day and night,_  
_I wanna make that body rock_  
_Sit back and watch!_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_  
_Girl I like it when you watch me, ah_  
_Tonight it's going down_  
_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_  
_Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe_  
_Baby let me put my body on your body_  
_Promise not to tell nobody_  
_'Cause it's 'bout to go down!_

Santana watched as Brittany took one of the chairs from the table and moved it out in front of her near the doorway to the bedroom. She came into her element as the chorus kicked in and made sure that she sung 'girl' instead of boy, making it special to the both of them.

Santana's smile only grew wider as Brittany held onto the chair, bending over and holding her rear up in the air. He mouth watered just a little as Brittany made much more use of the chair, briefly sitting in it before rising a little, doing a swirling motion just above the edge. She knew how good that felt when Brittany did it in bed and it looked just as good when she danced.

As she sang the next part she strutted confidently up to Santana, waving her hair as she went.

_You'll never need 2 'cause I will be your number 1_  
_Them other chicks are superficial_  
_But I know you know I'm the one_  
_That's why I'm all into you_

She perched herself on the edge of the table next to Santana and ran a hand across her back before standing up fully again and moving to the side, hoisting herself up and onto it so that she was knelt up on her knees.

_'Cause I can recognize that you know that_  
_That's why I'm backing this thing back_  
_Pop-popping this thing back_  
_Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back_  
_This is for the time you gave me flowers_  
_For the world that is ours_  
_For the mula, for the power of love_

She had one hand on Santana's shoulder and pressed herself up against her, her free hand running along her chest seductively. The Latina's breathing quickened and her heart pounded noticeably at the action and Brittany smirked as she continued singing.

_And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up_  
_And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_  
_A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what_  
_Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show_  
_Mommy you know what's up!_

Her head rested on the Latina's shoulder as she sang, her hand gripping tightly onto the jacket that she was wearing. As the chorus kicked in again Brittany swayed her hips as she moved back to the chair, using it again as her movements became even more exaggerated than before much to Santana's delight.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
_And I can't help but to think about it day and night,_  
_I wanna make that body rock_  
_Sit back and watch!_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_  
_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_  
_Tonight it's going down_  
_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_  
_I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe_  
_I'm gonna put my body on your body_  
_Promise not to tell nobody_  
_'Cause it's about to go down!_

Santana smiled as Brittany sang the whole song.

_Imma take this time to show you how much you mean to me_  
_'Cause you are all I need_  
_No money can emphasize or describe the love that's in between the lines_  
_Boy look into my eyes_  
_When I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex_  
_Boy I'm high on you, and if it's real_  
_Then you know how I feel_  
_Rocking on you, babe, rocking, rocking, on you, babe_  
_Swirling on you, babe,_  
_In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future_  
_And the pictures of the past,_  
_And a chance to make this love last, oh, oh_

Brittany made it clear that she didn't want this night to be about sex. She wanted it to be about them making love for the first time as a married couple and showing each other just how much they loved one another. Her movements slowed as she finished the song.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_  
_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_  
_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_  
_Tonight it's going down_  
_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_  
_I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe_  
_I'm wanna put my body on your body_  
_Promise not to tell nobody_  
_'Cause it's about to go down, oh!_

_Watch me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby_  
_Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby_  
_Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby_  
_Wanna make that body rock_  
_Sit back and watch!_  
_Me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby_  
_Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby_  
_Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby_  
_Wanna make that body rock_  
_Sit back and watch!_

_Yes_  
_Yes_  
_Yes_  
_Oh, yes_  
_Oh, yes_  
_Yes_  
_Yes_  
_Oh, yes_

When the music finally finished Santana couldn't believe what she had just watched, whistling as she tried to wrap her head around it. Her new wife had just danced sensually for her, telling her with her body exactly what she meant to her. The song was perfect and she could tell that every movement the blonde made was on purpose. That's why she knew Brittany was the best dancer she had ever known. She made every move and twist of her body speak to you. To Santana that was amplified a million times by the fact that Brittany was actually her wife.

"Wow" She gushed. "That..." She was lost for words, exactly how Brittany had intended her to be. "...Was completely and utterly amazing. I'm speechless."

Brittany smirked. "That was the idea" She panted.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully as the blonde stalked up to her once more, this time pressing their bodies flush together.

"That was all for you. I wanted to make sure just how much you mean to me" She whispered.

"You did a hell of a good job of it"

Brittany smirked again, leaning in to kiss her. When they pulled away she grinned against Santana's lips. "Is that your sword or you really excited to see me?" She laughed, raising an eyebrow.

Santana grinned back. "Wouldn't you like to know, huh?"

Brittany just laughed and pulled away, turning her back to the Latina and sensually walking into the bedroom. Santana shook her head of her 'Brittany haze' and followed quickly after her, leaving the door open. Tonight everybody was under explicit instructions from Rachel to not even attempt to enter or go near their lodgings as this was their night. That meant her and Quinn were looking after their god-daughter for the evening.

The bedroom was filled with candles just like the main room but these were scented. A strong waft of black cherry and mango filled her nostrils as she was dragged further into the room, Brittany wanting to move things further.

Santana complied as she focused on what was happening. She helped Brittany undo the clasps of her jacket and let it fall to the floor. The next thing to go were heir shoes, Brittany's heels joined on the floor by Santana's boots. Then Santana watched as Brittany sensually peeled herself out of her all-in-one sexy kimono, the piece of material dropping to the floor and revealing that she had nothing on underneath but a matching pair of black lace bra and panties. She held Santana close by her wifebeater and kissed her, her hands starting to fist the material.

"Too many clothes. Off now" She growled.

Santana chuckled as she gripped hold of her wife's hand and pulled them away, taking off her top to reveal her bra. Brittany's hands went to her belt buckle and she didn't even fight as the blonde fingered it, impatiently un-buckling it and popping open the button of her pants. The Latina then felt Brittany's skilled hands grip her under the constricting leather material through her boxers. She thanked God that they weren't too tight or she may have lost complete circulation down there the moment they were alone for the first time that day.

The two women could feel the sexual tension radiating between them, more than a weeks worth of no sex ready to spill over the edge. Santana could feel it on Brittany's movements as the blonde massaged her down below. She couldn't help but let a loud moan escape her lips at the feeling, Brittany's hands expertly touching her in a way only she could.

The blonde squeezed once more and earned another moan before pulling Santana's pants down, the Latina now standing in nothing but her boxers and bra. Her erection was painfully obvious and Brittany bit her lip in anticipation, knowing that she needed to move things along so that they could actually be intimate with each other.

Their tongues met in a passionate dance of love as they made out for a few moments in the middle of the room before Santana backed up towards the bed. She reached out and scooped Brittany up in her arms, carefully placing her on the bed beneath her. She soon followed as she hovered above her, looking into the blondes deep blue eyes and seeing nothing but pure love and adoration staring back at her.

As she lowered her lips onto her wife's, she was content to just stay there for a few more moments as they languidly kissed. Brittany's arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her close, needing the contact. She frowned at the material constrictions between them and tugged on Santana's bra hoping that she would get the message. She did in fact and smiled against her lips.

"Hold on baby. You first" She whispered as she reconnected their lips.

She reached down and slid her arms beneath Brittany's body, reaching around the clasp of her bra. The blonde realized what she was trying to do and sat up a little to help her. Santana kissed her extra deeply in thanks as she managed to undo the clasp, freeing Brittany's chest of its material constraints. Brittany helped pull the piece of clothing off and Santana three it across the floor behind her, not caring where it landed. Her eyes never left Brittany's as she took off own bra, both of their chests now bare.

She reached down as they continued kissing and hooked her fingers in the material of Brittany's panties. The younger vampire canted her hips up to make it easier and Santana quickly pulled them down, managing to catch a glimpse of a glistening sticky trail being left behind. Brittany knew that she was incredibly wet for her wife and she knew that Santana now knew it too.

She was shaking in anticipation as she realized the only piece of clothing that now separated them was Santana's boxers. She used her own hands to reached down and help pull them off, the Latina not even protesting with her. Santana kicked them off the rest of the way and groaned as she was finally free of the constricting material. If she hadn't taken them off when she did she was pretty sure she would have a really bad case of 'blue balls' by now.

Brittany was the one who pulled them together and she moaned when she felt what she wanted the most pressed up against her stomach. Santana had already started grinding into her and Brittany knew that the both of them needed much more than that.

"San, I need you so much" she whimpered.

"Me too" The Latina panted back.

"To your left, by the side of the bed"

Santana wondered what Brittany was talking about but when she looked up she smiled, seeing a bottle of lubrication. She reached up and handed it to the blonde whilst she returned to hovering above her.

She moaned loudly when she felt her wife's expert hands rub up and down her length as she lubricated her so that she was ready to enter her. Brittany used this as the perfect opportunity to make sure that Santana was at her full length before entering but she was pretty sure that she already was. Probably due to the fact that she had danced for her and massaged her a good amount down there whilst they undressed before they'd actually reached the bed.

When Brittany's hands pulled away Santana looked deeply into her eyes, telling her that she loved her more than life itself and that this night was all about them. Brittany reflected all of that back just as intensely and moaned as her wife pushed into her for the first time in over a week.

"Oh God" she whimpered, cradling Santana's head against the crook of her neck.

"Fuck, you feel so good" Santana whispered back, her breath hitching at the feeling of being inside her lover.

She felt Brittany pull her closer as she edged in a little more, the blonde's walls deliciously tight around her. She continued pushing in ever so slowly, savoring the feeling of filling her wife bit by bit. The Latina moaned at the hot wet heat that surrounded her, scared that she might actually cry at one of the most beautiful feelings in the world.

"You feel unbelievable" She whimpered as she finally sheathed herself fully inside of the blonde.

"You do too" Brittany said as she cupped the Latina's face, Santana feeling her adjusting around her.

She pulled her down for a kiss and as they kissed, Santana's hands went down to her waist lifting her legs up around her waist. Brittany took the incentive and locked her legs around her wife, pulling them closer together.

Soon enough they started rocking together and while she still had most of her senses and thoughts in order, Santana took the opportunity to ask Brittany a quick question.

"Britt?"

The blonde panted. "Yeah?"

"Are we feeding?" She asked she thrust in.

"Do you want to?"

"Can I?"

"Yes, as long as you let me return the favor?"

"Deal" She said, placing a sweet kiss to Brittany's lips before speeding up her thrusts a little.

As she pushed in and out, she made sure that every thrust meant something, that they showed Brittany just how much she meant to her. Brittany had done a dance for her, but this was Santana's way of showing the blonde just how much she loved her in return. She had showed her once before by turning her, telling her with that action that she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her. Now, on their wedding night, she was more determined than ever to show the blonde just how much she meant to her by giving her one of the best nights of her life.

She easily took control as she moved in and out with ease, Brittany's arousal and the lubrication doing it's job. A week's worth of built up sexual tension melted away as moans filled the room, Santana making sure to roll her hips so that she was hitting every spot inside of the blonde to bring her closer to that delicious climax that she knew both herself and the blonde craved. It was the ultimate expression of love between the both of them, of which they had created their daughter from, and she wanted to make sure she built it up in the right way.

Brittany moaned aloud as her hands wrapped around Santana's back, scratching the skin as she neared her release. She felt the Latina's muscles moving underneath her hands and she panted into Santana's ear as she managed to get a few strangled words out.

"I'm close"

That was all Santana needed to hear, feeling herself near the same edge by the tell-tale coiling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"So am I baby. I'm so close" She whimpered.

They were more than both ready to fall off the edge so with a few more expertly timed and angled thrusts, Santana threw them both off the edge. She heard Brittany cry out her name as she sunk her fangs into blonde's neck and emptied her essence into her.

The Latina's left hand met Brittany's right and they laced together tightly above the blonde's head, the older vampire suckling on her neck contently. Brittany kept repeating Santana's name quietly as she felt her fill her to the brim with her seed, loving the feeling of being filled with Santana's essence. When the vampire pulled away she licked her lips, her hips still thrusting slowly as she brought the both of them down from their very first climax as a married couple.

Brittany was panting loudly as Santana pressed a series of quick kisses to her lips, her thrusts finally coming to a stop. Brittany's legs fell limp beside her and she was happy to keep herself pressed on top of the blonde.

"I love you" She said in between feather weight kisses to Brittany's lips.

When Brittany finally re-gathered her senses she wrapped her arms around her. "That...was...amazing" She said in awe.

"Hmm, best...orgasm...ever" Santana gushed as she pulled herself out of the blonde, placing a kiss to her neck and rolling onto the right side of her.

Brittany sighed as she felt her and Santana's combined essence dripping out down her thighs. When her wife was settled she curled up beside her and let her left hand rest on her chest.

"I love you so much" Santana said as she placed a kiss to the top of Brittany's head.

"I love you too" The blonde replied, placing a kiss in return to her chest.

Santana held up her hand which now adorned her wedding ring. "I can't believe I'm married. I can't believe you're finally my wife" She said in awe as it glinted in the light.

Brittany smiled as the Latina took hold of the hand she had on her chest. "Well get used to it because we're together for eternity now"

"I wouldn't want it any other way" She smiled lovingly as she held their hands together, admiring the two rings.

"I love you Santana, and I mean that with all my heart. Today was absolutely amazing and I wouldn't have wanted it to go any other way. It was well worth the wait and now you're my wife. Thank you for making today perfect and making me happier than ever before."

"I love you too Britt Britt. I've waited for this for over three hundred years. I was made a vampire to meet you, I know that now. I knew I wanted to marry you the moment I fell in love with you. We've been through so much together already but I know we'll get through whatever is ahead because I love you with all my heart. Today was perfect, and I will remember it for the rest of my life."

Brittany smiled as she looked up, the two of them sharing a loving kiss. The rest of the night was spent showing each other how much they loved each other. They would always remember it as being their night, just the two of them. In that moment the outside world didn't exist, it was all about them. They had waited so long for their wedding day, and it was finally here. Everything had gone according to plan and the day had been perfect.

Eight years of their relationship had built up to this and they were determined to make the most of it. Now finally married, they knew they could face the world together and whatever it threw at them. They were stronger than ever and knew that their love was unbreakable. This was their moment of love.

* * *

TBC

_Songs used: 'Like You'll Never See Me Again' - Alicia Keys / 'Songbird' - Glee Cast / 'Cherish/Cherish' - Glee Cast / 'Dance For You' - Beyoncé_

_To see Brittany's wedding dress and Santana's outfit, please head over to my Tumblr - **shinodafan94 . tumblr . com**_


	13. Council 2

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Hey guys, I just wanted to thank everybody for the love on the double update I did last week. I really appreciate it. Here is this week's update as promised._

_I would also just like to take the time out to congratulate Heather on her baby news, she's gonna be an awesome mom!_

_Thx for faving, adding to alerts and reviewing. As always, it really means a lot!_

* * *

Santana groaned loudly as she started waking up. Her breath came out in a shaky sigh as she tried to figure out what was going on. She had a pretty good idea though when she felt a skilled tongue lick its way slowly up her length right from the base and start swirling around the tip.

She tried to stay quiet to let Brittany enjoy the thought of sucking her off whilst she was asleep but she couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her. Brittany noticed this and only intensified her movements.

The night before they had gone for hours and not stopped until early in the morning. Santana was even more amazed that her wife could go this long and still find the energy to go down on her when they woke up. She put it down to the fact that they were still fresh from their wedding day and that their desire to show each other how much they loved each other was still burning deep inside them.

Last night Santana had proved to Brittany how much she appreciated her, but this morning was different. The blonde wanted to make it all about the Latina, to thank her for giving her the best wedding night she could have ever wished for. She had woken up to the blissful sight of a sated Latina and couldn't help but think of all the things she could do to her whilst she wasn't aware. She had then opted to pleasure her in one of her favourite ways.

Santana's hips bucked up a little as she felt herself surrounded by Brittany's mouth, prodding the back of the blonde's throat. It was moments like this that she thanked God for giving her wife an non-existent gag reflex. This allowed her to take Santana in completely, en-robing her in a hot, very wet heat that proved to be one of her favourite places on earth.

Brittany hummed around Santana's appendage and heard the Latina groan above her even though she was buried under the covers. Santana gripped the sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white from gripping the material too tight as Brittany started bobbing up and down.

It wasn't long before she felt a coil grow in the pit of her stomach, knowing that she was close to coming.

"Britt..." She moaned out, breathing heavily as she closed her eyes and scrunched them together tight enough to cry. "I'm- oh God" She groaned loudly as her left hand found Brittany's head and weaved its way into luscious golden locks. "I'm close"

Brittany heard Santana gasp out that she was close and only sped up her movements, now only coming up half way before bobbing back down again. She felt Santana's hand clench slightly tighter in her hair which only encouraged her more.

Santana cried out her wife's name as she came in her mouth, emptying thick hot ropes of cum one after another as Brittany bobbed her head slowly to help her through her orgasm.

The blonde happily lapped up Santana's release, greedily accepting everything the Latina had to give her. As she finally released Santana with a 'pop', she smirked as she wiped her mouth and looked up at her. She was laying there with a blissful smile on her lips, her eyes closed and her hands now detached from her hair.

Brittany kissed her way back up her wife's body and cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss. Santana groaned once again when she tasted herself on Brittany's lips, the blonde smirking in satisfaction.

"Well, that was one way to wake up" She smiled happily as Brittany rested her head against her chest.

"I thought it was" The younger vampire replied as she lightly drew patterns on her tanned chest with her pointer finger.

Santana smirked. "It sure was. Now I'm gonna return the favor."

Before Brittany could reply Santana had already pushed her off and onto her back. The Latina placed soft kisses all the way down the blonde's body, making sure to pay special attention to Brittany's nipples before continuing down. Brittany gasped and subconsciously opened her legs a little wider when she felt Santana's lips kiss her waistline. She then moved down even lower to tease Brittany by kissing her inner thighs.

"Santana..." Brittany gasped out, trying to tangle her fingers in Santana's hair unsuccessfully as the Latina's head disappeared under the covers.

Santana smirked, knowing she already had her wife breathless from just kissing her. She loved it when she got to return the favor and go down on her wife. It was after all one of her favourite places to be.

Even from under the covers she could see a glimpse of glistening wetness making itself known to her. She wanted nothing more that to plunge herself in and feel those walls massaging her so perfectly, but she also knew that she wanted to taste her wife's delicious arousal and release.

So, she used her tongue to leave long hot strips up and down the skin of her thighs. She continued switching from side to side and moved closer and closer each time. It wasn't long before Brittany's hand had found her head properly this time and slender fingers threaded their way through her hair, holding her in place.

She breathed out in preparation and Brittany shivered at the sensation. She needed Santana, and she needed her bad. Before she even had time to recover from the shiver Santana had plunged herself face first into dripping, hot wet folds.

Brittany moaned loudly when she felt her wife lick the entire length of her entrance, sucking up her arousal. Santana shivered as she tasted Brittany, already wanting more. She gave her wife a few more tortuously slow licks, feeling the hand in her hair grip tighter, and sucked on the blonde's ultra sensitive clit.

Brittany groaned and bucked her hips up wanting more and more of that delicious feeling Santana was giving her. Se heard Santana groan against her bundle of nerves and the sucking got more intense. In her sexual clouded haze she didn't have time to think before the Latina had plunged a finger inside.

"Ugh...Santana..." She moaned, her hips already starting to rock against the finger inside of her.

Santana just smirked as she used her tongue to draw circles around Brittany's clit. She took this as encouragement and stuck another finger in, feeling her wife stretching around her.

She continued to pump in and out and added another finger, making Brittany gasp and let a long drawn out moan fill the room. She could feel she was close to the edge by the coiling that was getting more and more intense in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh my God...S'tana...I'm so c-close"

The Latina knew the younger vampire was close to the edge, so she sped up the pumping of her fingers and sucked hard on the blonde's clit. With a loud cry Brittany came unraveled and fell off the edge, Santana greedily sucking up her wife's release and loving the feeling of her face covered in Brittany's juices. She slowed her fingers and helped her ride out her orgasm before kissing her way back up her body.

She wiped off her mouth with the back of her left hand and crossed her arms across Brittany's waist as she rested in between her legs. Brittany's hand came rest on the side of Santana's head as she regained her senses, her head leading of her orgasmic haze.

"You like?" Santana smirked.

Brittany let out a puff of air and smiled. "That was amazing. I love it when you go down on me."

"So do I" She replied before placing a loving kiss just below Brittany's waist.

She then let the side of her head rest against Brittany's stomach as they enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, the position reminding the both of them of when Brittany was pregnant. Brittany's fingers weaved their way in and started to play with her hair.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go see Honey?"

"Why'd you ask?"

Santana shrugged a little. "I just wanted to know"

"Well, as much as I want to see our daughter, I miss our alone time and I want to spend today with you and only you. I want to make the most of having you all to myself."

"Good, because I do too."

* * *

When they finally made it out of their room it was to eat. They had both decided that if they didn't they wouldn't be able to carry on. They knew they needed the energy. Brittany was in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of panties and one of Santana's button down shirts, the front open and barely covering her bare chest. Santana stopped in the doorway to the kitchen dressed in a pair of boxers and a wife beater. She smirked at Brittany, knowing that they were both wearing simple clothes to make things easier the next time things got heated.

She stalked up to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, her hands resting on her bare stomach. "Hi" She whispered in her ear as she kissed her neck.

"Hi" Brittany smiled, her hand reaching up behind her and caressing the side of Santana's head.

"I love when you wear my shirt" She mumbled.

Brittany smirked. "You do?"

"Hmm, I do." She replied as she placed a small kiss to her neck.

"I love having you wrapped around me"

The Latina smirked against her neck and kissed her pulse point, memories of feeding on her the night before flooding her mind. Brittany already let out a moan, prompting her to spin the blonde around. Her hands trailed down to Brittany's rear and squeezed, the younger vampire getting the idea and lifting her legs up. Santana used her hand to push away anything on the counter behind them and hoisted Brittany up. She then situated herself in between Brittany's legs, the blonde wrapping her long slender legs around Santana's waist and pulling their centres flush together.

Their lips instantly connected together as Santana dived in, brushing the collar of the shirt away from Brittany's neck so that she could kiss it better. For a moment Brittany couldn't focus but soon enough she had gripped hold of Santana's wife beater, steadying herself and her thoughts. Even though she loved what Santana was doing to her, the moment she felt her bulge get noticeably harder against her center she knew that they needed to stop. She pulled herself back to look Santana in the eyes, effectively stopping what the Latina was doing.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, a little worried.

Brittany shook her head and cupped Santana's face. "Nothing's wrong baby. It's just that we need to stop and eat. Its what we came out here for in the first place. Trust me if I wasn't so hungry I would let you take me right here on the counter."

Santana saw the seriousness in her wife's eyes and nodded, knowing that they needed to eat as she was hungry too. If the rumble that came from Brittany's stomach was anything to go by then she knew she had to let her wife go so that didn't collapse from lack of food.

She made to pull away to let Brittany get down off the counter, but the blonde wrapped her legs around her waist to stop her. She then pulled Santana close enough to whisper in her ear. "I'm so wet for you right now that my panties are soaked. If we eat now I promise to make it up to you by letting you do whatever you want to me"

Santana shivered when Brittany ran her fingers up her spine under her shirt and gasped when the blonde trailed her other hand down to cup her bulge, which was made easier by the fact that she was only wearing boxers.

Brittany smirked and squeezed slowly and teasingly once more before pushing Santana back and hopping off the counter. She giggled at the Latina's dazed expression and kissed her on the tip of her nose before handing her a bento lunchbox that had been dropped off for them earlier that morning.

Once Santana realised she had actually been handed something she looked up from it to see Brittany grinning as she exited the kitchen to sit down at the dinner table. It was then that she realised that she was now hard and couldn't do anything about it. She knew Brittany had done this to tease her, and she knew that she would have to wait until they'd finished eating before she could relieve herself by paying her back for leaving her uncomfortable down below. With everything that they had been doing since they'd got back the night before the Latina knew she wouldn't be deflating anytime soon. Her wife was the only thing that was keeping her constantly aroused like this, and she knew just how to tease her in all the right ways, making it impossible to ever fully be relieved of the sexual tension in her lower area.

She shook her head and joined Brittany at the table. As she pulled her chair closer she felt a hand instantly go to her thigh, squeezing just above the knee.

She started eating and as they progressed the hand on her thigh continued to slowly make its way higher and higher until it started massaging close to her member.

Santana huffed as she turned to look at Brittany, who had her mischievous innocent look on her face, knowing exactly what she was doing to her wife.

"Can you not keep your hands off me?" Santana asked as she took another bite of food.

Brittany smirked. "I can't help it. I just can't keep my hands off you for more than a few minutes at a time."

Santana raised an eyebrow and Brittany shrugged. She shook her head and the blonde winked at her before seductively taking another bite of her food.

They eventually finished and Santana barely had time to clean up before Brittany dragged her back to the bedroom.

* * *

It was four in the evening when the two of them finally called it quits. They'd spent a night to themselves and all day they had continued showing each other how much they loved each other and by now they missed their daughter and wanted to tone things down and just relax for the rest of the day.

Santana was currently dressed in nothing but a towel around her waist drying her hair. They had just taken a shower together and were getting ready to go and see Rachel and Quinn for a bit and have inner with them. Brittany came into the room also dressed in a towel and grinned when she saw the bare skin of Santana's torso, beads of water glistening and running down her kin and across her tiger tattoo on her shoulder and her cross on her lower back. Seeing her half naked in front of her brought memories of earlier in the day flooding into her mind, making her blush.

Santana turned around and raised an eyebrow at the blonde who's cheeks were tinted red. "Britt? You OK?".

Brittany snapped back into reality at the question. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Santana nodded cautiously and walked over to their dresser, pulling out her drawer and pulling out her favorite blue plaid shirt. She then grabbed a black t-shirt to go underneath and a pair of overs and jeans before she started getting dressed. Brittany quickly snapped out of her gaze and grabbed her own clothes which consisted of jeans and at-shirt. She dried her hair and by the time she was done Santana was dressed.

Whilst she dressed Santana waited for her on the couch. It wasn't long before Brittany came out and she couldn't help but sigh at how beautiful her wife looked. She was dressed in black cargo pants that ended quarter the way up her legs, a pair of black and white converses and a baggy white OBEY shirt that had a picture of a fox on it in front of some Native American patterned triangles, her hair down and straight around her shoulders.

"You look breathtaking" She sighed dreamily.

Brittany looked down at herself before looking back up at her. "Really?"

"Yup."

The blonde smiled as Santana stood up, the Latina pulling her in for a kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her out of their lodgings to next door where Rachel and Quinn were waiting for them.

Santana knocked on the door and waited for them to reply, in the meantime Brittany resting her head on her shoulder and looping their arms together. Rachel answered the door a little too happily for Santana's liking.

"Aww, you two look adorable. Come in!" She ushered them in and closed the door behind them, following them into her and Quinn's lodgings.

They instantly spotted Quinn sat on the floor playing with their baby in the living room area. Quinn looked up and smiled, ushering them towards them.

"Look Honey, it's your mommie's!" She whispered excitedly to the little girl as Brittany and Santana knelt down.

"Hey guys" Quinn said once they were knelt down.

"Hey Q"

"Hey Quinn. How was she?" Brittany asked as Santana took their daughter into her arms, standing up.

"Excellent. She's the most well-behaved baby I've ever met. She never woke us up once"

Brittany nodded in acknowledgment. "Good. That's what I like to hear"

Quinn looked at her and gave her a look, saying to go ahead and stand up so Brittany did. Santana used her free arm to wrap it around Brittany as they shared a family hug. Rachel smiled and walked up to Quinn, standing next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, Quinn reaching up and placing a hand of her own over her girlfriend's.

They watched on as Santana and Brittany looked at each other with nothing but love and affection, leaning in and kissing as if no one else on the planet existed.

When Rachel and Brittany were laying the table and dishing up, Quinn and Santana were sat on the couch drinking a beer each as Honey lay sleeping curled up in her blanket next to Santana.

"So, how was last night?" Quinn asked, taking a sip of her beer. Santana just shrugged. "Oh come on S"

"What?!" She said as she took another sip of her beer. "It was MY wedding night, not yours." Quinn just stuck her tongue out, making Santana chuckle as she shook her head. "You can be such a perve, Fabray. OK, so I'll tell you. You are my best woman after all."

"OK, so..."

Santana looked over and saw Brittany swaying her hips as she joined Rachel in the kitchen. Bluntly, the Latina said; "Best sex of my life" before she drunk more of her drink.

Quinn just grinned and clapped her best friend on the shoulder before Rachel called out that it was time for dinner. They both got up and walked over to their girls, holding their drinks at the same time. Santana kissed Brittany sweetly before letting her wife sit down next to her. Honey had been fed prior to their arrival so they didn't have to worry about having to feed her.

Quinn and Rachel sat across from them. "Wow, Rach babe this smells great" Quinn said as she surveyed the piping hot food now lining the table.

Rachel just smiled and kissed Quinn on the side of the head. "Thanks baby"

"Thanks Rach"

"Yeah, thanks Rachie" Brittany added as she placed a hand on Santana's thigh.

They ate happily and shared good spirited conversation before the newlyweds called it a night, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of the evening with their baby daughter having not seen her all night or day.

* * *

About an hour later Brittany was packing whilst Santana was sat in a pair of sweats and a wife beater on the living room carpet playing with baby Honey. The Latina had positioned herself with both of her hands on either side of Honey's head and started doing push-ups. Honey giggled in her cute baby way as she tried to catch Santana's face with her hands every time it came close to her. Santana chuckled and sneaked a kiss every time, making Honey giggle even more.

Santana smiled happily down at her daughter, seeing the perfect mix of her in Brittany laying in front of her. She couldn't believe she was actually here, under her and laughing loudly. It was surreal because Santana had never even dreamed she would have a kid, much less this perfect. She was the perfect representation of her and Brittany's love, and she knew that even though she wasn't conceived at the perfect time she was created by love.

She was dressed in a cute white sleepsuit that was decorated with an adorable duck pattern. Her hair was still long for a baby, and looking down at her Santana could definitely see a change in her size since the start of the week. She now looked as though she was two months old, older than she actually was. She shook her head of her thoughts as Honey smiled sweetly at her.

"I love you baby girl" She whispered before kissing her forehead once more and pushing up again.

Honey just giggled as she tried to catch her mother's face again. Santana kept pulling away until she let her catch her, Honey laughing out loudly in victory. Santana just grinned, her fangs detracted as Honey kneaded her cheeks in her cute chubby little baby hands. She then pushed up again and they went back to their little game. Santana let her win a few more times before Brittany finished packing and decided that it was time to finally go and see what all the fuss was about.

She smiled and walked up to the Latina, stroking her head before sitting down on the sofa and watching her two favorite girls interact with each other.

"Hey babe" Santana greeted as she pushed up once more before leaning down, Honey giggling.

"Hey"

"You finished packing your stuff?"

"Yeah. I came out here to see what all the fuss was about."

"Me and Honey were playing"

"I can see that" Brittany said as she rested her head in her hand, smiling dreamily.

Santana looked down at Honey. "I guess it's time for me to go pack baby girl." She sighed, stopping and standing up.

When Honey felt her mother's presence move away from her she let out a cry, a single tear running down her cheek. Santana turned and looked at Brittany before looking down at the baby. She really wanted to stay with her but she needed to pack as they were leaving the next day.

Brittany got up in understanding and picked up Honey, who stopped as soon as she was level with the Latina. The blonde smiled at her wife and Santana took this as a moment to wrap her arms around her slim waist, Honey in between them. Brittany snuggled her head into the crook of Santana's neck the best she could and savored every single second of her wife's safe embrace. The both of them froze when they heard something come from in between them.

"Baba"

Brittany and Santana pulled away and looked at each other before looking down at their daughter.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Santana asked in shock.

Brittany nodded, also still in shock. "I think so. Honey, can you sat that again?" She urged gently.

Honey just giggled and cooed before letting out another 'baba". Both parents smiled and kissed either side of her head and then lent in, kissing each other deeply. Their daughter had started talking already and they couldn't be more proud of her. In that moment they didn't care that she was growing faster than she should, or that she was part human part vampire, she was their baby girl, Honey, and she'd just passed her first milestone.

Brittany pulled away after a few more moments of happy silence and grabbed Santana's hand, leading her into the bedroom so that they weren't apart and that Honey wouldn't get upset that she wasn't near Santana. Santana kissed Honey on the forehead before letting Brittany settle on the bed with her. Honey whimpered a little as Santana moved away and it broke her heart.

"It's OK Honey, momma's here. Mami's only going to pack her bag. She's right there, see? She isn't going anywhere" Brittany said reassuringly in her ear as she sat her between her legs.

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl. I'm right here" Santana smiled, grabbing her holdall.

Honey visibly relaxed at Santana's smile and soon started to play with Brittany's finger's as if they were the most interesting things on the planet.

Once Santana was done, she lay down across the bed in front of Brittany and Honey, and Brittany placed the baby on op of her. Honey smiled and grabbed both sides of Santana's face in her hands. Brittany sighed as she watched them together, grabbing Santana's attention.

"Everything OK babe?" Santana asked, her head turned towards the blonde.

"Yeah"

"Brittany..."

"OK, it's just that she really seems to want you this evening. I can't help but feel left out."

Santana reached a hand out and Brittany took it. "Aww, babe. Scoot over"

Brittany did as she was told until Santana had made herself comfortable on one side of the bed. The Latina then held out her left arm and motioned for Brittany to move closer. The blonde took the initiative and snuggled into Santana's side, her head resting in the crook of her neck whilst the older vampire's free hand went to her waist, pulling her in closer.

"That better?" She asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yep" She said, placing a kiss to her neck.

They then both turned their attentions to Honey's who was still on Santana's chest.

Brittany reached over and used her free hand to brush some hair away from Honey's face. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"She's gotten bigger over the last week hasn't she?"

Santana reached up and stroked the side of Honey's face with her free hand. "Yeah, she has. Is something on your mind Britt?"

Brittany sighed and rested her hand on Santana's chest. "I guess I'm just worried that's all"

"About what?"

Brittany shrugged against her. "I just can't believe our little girl is growing up so fast, and not in the normal way either. I mean, what happens when she has her next growth spurt? It could happen at any time and the first time was really scary San. My little baby girl was in pain and there was nothing we could do about it"

Santana listened to her wife intently as she buried her face into her soft blonde locks. It'll be OK Britt Britt." She said, placing a kiss to the top of her head before continuing. "Our little baby girl is strong. It scared me too, but we'll handle it, just like we have with everything else. Don't worry Britt, I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"One more thing?"

"What's that?"

"What are we going to do about our honeymoon?"

Santana shrugged, careful not to wake up the now sleeping baby on her chest. "I guess we'll just have to put it on hold, as much as I hate that idea. But it's not like we were going until after we got back to the states. Anyway, I hate to say it but I think it's better we get this stuff with the council out of the way first. We need to discuss what our plan of action is and they're gonna have to explain to us exactly what is going on. Plus, I need to sort out all this business about the new head of the Kobejitsu house. Is that OK with you?"

Brittany nodded and snuggled further into her embrace. "Yes. I'll be there with you every step of the way."

* * *

The next morning everybody was packed and ready to go. There was about an hour before they had to leave so Santana took advantage of it to go and speak with Akinori privately. She soon found him feeding the koi fish.

"Good morning Santana. Are you ready to go?"

Santana joined him by his side. "Yeah, I guess so"

"I sense sadness. Speak, child"

Santana shoved her hands in her pockets like a nervous teenager. "I guess I'm sad to be leaving. It's been great being back here, like I came back home."

"There's something else" He said, not even taking his eyes off the pond in front of him as he threw some more fish food.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you. This week made me realize just how important family is and I missed having you there to guide me"

"Yes, but you don't need me to guide you. I have seen that you have grown strong since you left here the first time. You are a great leader, and I am proud of you."

"Why did you stand up and give that speech?"

"Because I wanted to. Whether you like to admit it or not, you don't have any family here to celebrate you getting married. Brittany had her parents and her sister, and you had no one. I know you consider Quinn as a sister, but you had no parents there. I have said before Santana, that you are like a daughter to me. I would happily stand up and do it again if it meant being proud of you and calling you one of my own. Never, in all my time as a vampire, have I met such a determined and strong woman like you. I am proud to call you family."

"Thank you"

Akinori nodded and pulled her in for a fatherly hug, to which Santana eagerly returned. Pulling away, Santana brought up the other thing that was on her mind.

"What are you going to do about the empty council seat?"

"Well, I am assuming that you are going to visit the council before you leave the country?"

"Yes."

"Then once you give them your decision, I will visit them once you have left."

"I was actually thinking of something?"

"What is it?"

"I want to keep my team in the loop, so I'm sure that we can arrange something so that you can be there too, like a video chat thing. Have you got a webcam or something?"

"Yes, I do, in my office."

"Good. would you be up for joining in with the meeting. You know, like standing in temporarily as the head of house?"

"I would be honored to. It will also help you when you give them your decision about me taking over."

"Good point. I'll get Tina to email you before"

"Thank you. Oh, and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need to call me when things get rough in the months ahead, please don't hesitate to. You are family to me and I will always make time for you"

He hugged her again. "Thank you" She said as she pulled away, wiping a tear away.

She soon made it back to the lodgings and when it was time to leave, they all shared emotional goodbyes with Akinori, who they had all come to love over the course of the week. The most emotional person was Santana, but she managed to keep it hidden from everybody but Brittany, the blonde being the only one who could read her completely.

They traveled back down out of the wilderness and made their way back to the hotel they had stayed in before. Santana took it easy and waited until the next day to call the council. When she did, Brittany was folding some clothes next to her on the bed. She dialed the number and put it on speaker, as Brittany was coming with her this time and she didn't want to keep anything from her.

_"Council Desk, who is this?"_

"Santana Lopez"

_"Good afternoon Santana. What may I help you with?"_

"I wanted to know when the council wanted to meet me"

_"Please hold on and I will ask"_

"OK"

Santana waited anxiously, Brittany finishing what she was doing and crawling up behind her on the bed and massaging her shoulders, placing a quick kiss to the back of her neck. It wasn't long before the woman on the other end of the line came back.

_"Is this Thursday at eight suitable for you?"_

"Yes, I also have conditions"

_"Like what, may I ask?"_

"I want to set up a video link with my team and someone else"

_"What's the purpose of this?"_

"If I'm going to help the council I want them to be in the loop with everything that goes in on that room."

_"Reasonable enough. I will have them set up a link on the day"_

"Good. Please contact my head tech with the details and we'll be there."

_"Thank you. Have a pleasant afternoon Santana. Good day"_

"Bye"

Santana ended the call and threw the phone down next to her, a hand reaching up and rubbing her eyes. "How come I always get frustrated talking to the council?"

"Because they all act like they have a stick stuck half way up their asses?"

Santana chuckled. "I think you hit the nail on the head Britt"

* * *

Santana was dressed in the same outfit as last time she met the council, and Brittany was in a similar one. Her hair was up in a tight pony tail with an ever so slight quiff at the front. She had feathered earrings and wore a black jacket that matched Santana's with a black top underneath that cut low on her chest. She wore a pair of tight black bottoms that accentuated her curves and a pair of black heels that matched.

"You ready to go?" Santana asked.

"Yep" The blonde smiled as she looped her arm through her wife's.

Santana led them out of the room and made sure that Honey was comfortable with Quinn and Rachel before checking that Tina was ready with the tech. Once they were wired into the radio connection they left.

When they entered the building arm in arm Santana couldn't help but puff her chest a little with pride as they entered looking somewhat bad-ass in matching black suits. They were checked for weapons and such before they were allowed in to meet the council.

"Nice to see you again Santana" Arla greeted, grinning. "And this must be your wife"

Santana glanced at Brittany and then back at the older vampire as they took their places standing in front of them. "Yes, this is Brittany."

"Nice to meet you Brittany. Santana, I understand that there are certain things you requested for this meeting, did you not?"

"Yes."

"We have both links set up, but I don't understand why you and your wife have wires on you"

"We have cameras too. That's so that they can get a clear picture of what we're seeing. If I'm going to do this for you, you have to play by my rules or else we have no deal. They get to see all that me and Brittany do."

"Very well then. I suppose we should get down to business. Marcius."

Santana frowned as one of the vampires by the door came over to them and started circling Brittany like a piece of prey. He reached out to touch the blonde but Santana quickly slapped his hand away.

"What the hell!" She hissed, sending an accusatory glance in Arla's direction.

The pure-bloods just sat back in their chairs and laughed. Santana bared her fangs as she stood protectively in front of her wife, Brittany gripping her arms from behind.

"What the hell is this?" She spat.

Arla laughed. "Calm down Santana, we're inspecting her!"

"For what? When you said bring her here last time you didn't say anything about 'inspecting' her. I swear to God if you even dare-"

"Calm down. We're merely inspecting her to make sure that she's not 'damaged goods' like most turned-bloods are. If she's going to be the wife of a leader, she needs to be up to standards. Why do you think none of us are married? It's just a distraction, that's why we have many lover's"

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were talking about Brittany as if she was nothing more than a piece of dirt. She wasn't damaged goods, she was priceless beyond belief and they were treating marriage as if it was nothing more than a chore that tied you down for the rest of your life. She may not have been married for more than a week but she already knew that it was one of the most important things she could have ever done. Now more than ever she wished she had brought her sword, wanting nothing more than to slice the heads off of every single one of them for laughing like it was nothing.

"You had better shut your mouths or I am not helping you! Brittany's more precious than anything else in the world, save for our daughter, and you had better have some respect or else I'm walking out of here and refusing to help at all."

Brittany could feel the anger radiating off of her wife and decided it was time to step in and say something. "She's right." Santana turned around with a confused look on her face and Brittany gave a her a reassuring smile before resuming her place next to her. "You need to have some respect or else we both walk out of here and leave you to fend for yourselves when this threat does come. I don't appreciate being compared to 'damaged goods' and I now know for certain that none of you have a clue what commitment is about, whether it be to a house or a person. I won't sit here and let you look down upon us just because we're turned-bloods. Have some respect or we walk out"

The council was stunned, making Santana smirk as Brittany smiled at her and winked. She then turned to the council. "Now, I do believe we have some business to attend to."

"Y-yes, I do believe we do" Arla stuttered, Santana loving how nervous her wife had made her.

"Where should we start?"

"Your decision."

"Good. T, plug him in." Santana said as she pressed her earpiece in. Akinori then appeared on the second screen which was placed next to Brittany.

"I have thought about your offer, but I'm going to have to decline. As much as I think that Kobejitsu need a focused leader like me, I have a team, a family that I'm not about to turn my back on for anything. This man, who some of you may know as Master Akinori, is one of the oldest vampire's in Japan. He's also my teacher and is like a father to me. I can't think of anyone more deserving of this position than him. If you want the perfect example of what a leader should be, I recommend you choose him not me."

"Are you sure you want this?"

Santana nodded. "Yes"

"Very well then. Akinori, will you accept the position of head of the Kobejitsu house?"

"Yes, I will"

"Then it is decided. Akinori is the new head of the Kobejitsu house. Akinori, as you are now head of house would you like to stay and listen to our next order of business?"

"Yes"

"Good. So, the threat"

"Yes, the threat" Santana said.

"We're sorry to say that we made a mistake the last time around"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"The threat isn't here in Japan, it's somewhere else in the world."

"Where?" Santana asked, feeling Brittany looping their arms together.

"Ironically your home island"

"What?"

"Guadeloupe"

Santana couldn't believe it, this made things even more personal. For Quinn too. She felt Rachel place a comforting hand on her thigh, knowing that it was personal for her too.

"Miss Lopez?"

She felt Brittany squeeze her bicep. "Sorry, carry on"

Arla nodded and continued. "Not long ago before we contacted you for the first time we were contacted by the guardian that watches over the first of our kind. She said that the threat had been woken up. She then told us that she thinks it's time for the first vampire to wake up. Then we called you"

"Hold up, who's this 'vampire guardian' called?"

"Her name is Holly Holiday. She's been one of the first's most trusted advisers since the beginning of time. That's why she was chosen to be the guardian."

"OK, so what do you want me to do?"

"We want you to leave immediately and meet Holly so that you can wake up our first"

Santana shook her head and held up a hand. "Hold up, if I'm going to do this for you, then you let me do it in my own time. I've told you this before. I need to do it on my own terms so that my team and me are ready for whatever faces us. I will contact you once I get back home. Now, before I agree to anything, what is this threat?"

Arla looked around at the other council members wearily before looking back at Santana, taking a deep breath. "Werewolves"

Brittany felt Santana tense next to her. Werewolves. She didn't even know they existed.

"What?" Santana asked in shock.

"Werewolves"

"I thought they were just myths"

"So did we"

"But you're the council, you should have known they existed. So this is the thing that could start a war with our kind?"

"Yes, that's what we believe. That's why Holly recommended that we wake up the first of our kind. They are the only one who could possibly know what to do."

"Then why do you need me?"

"Because we have reason to believe that you have one of the best teams in the world and you are one of the best warriors in the world. We need someone strong to help Holly wake them up. So, will you help us?"

Santana used her free hand to pinch her brow as she sighed. She felt everybody looking at her, but the presence that was the strongest was Brittany's. She felt nothing but her wife's support washing over her body as she thought about what to do. That was when she made her decision, hoping that she wouldn't regret it.

"I will help you. But don't make me regret it"

"Thank you Santana. You do not know how much we appreciate your decision. You can go now, but please contact us as soon as possible and we'll send you information about whatever you want to know."

Santana nodded and turned to leave, Brittany doing the same. Once they were out in the hallway Santana sighed. "Guess we can call this our honeymoon huh?"

Brittany chuckled as she pulled the Latina closer by they're looped arms. "I guess so" She grinned, kissing the side of Santana's head as they entered the elevator.

"You guys get that?" She asked, pressing in her ear piece as her and Brittany left the building.

_"Yeah, we got it S" Tina said. "Werewolves? Really?"_

Santana shrugged as her and Brittany slid into the limo that had been hired for them. "You got me"

_"When are we going home?"_

Santana felt Brittany place a hand on her thigh, massaging comfortingly. "Tomorrow"

* * *

The next week back at home they spent just relaxing before the Friday, when Santana told Tina to contact the council for the information they had promised. Later, on the Tuesday, both Santana and Brittany had both gone to bed as per their normal routine. However, they were woken up when a shrill cry filled their room. It was so loud Santana jumped up immediately and grabbed her sword, afraid that someone was hurting her daughter.

Brittany instantly jumped up too, scanning the room as quickly as she could. When the couple had decided that there was no threat, Santana put her weapon down and they both rushed to their daughter's aid.

The usually cheerful baby was laying in her crib with her blanket strewn away from her body, her legs kicking high up in the air and her arms reaching out to be picked up. Tear streamed down her face as Brittany reached in and picked her up.

Honey cried even more, Brittany fearing that she hurt her by holding her. She felt Santana's presence beside her and looked up at her with tears threatening to spill from her glistening blue eyes.

"Do you think she's having another growth spurt?"

"I don't know. She seems to be in more pain than she was last time. I didn't know they could get worse."

Honey cried again and the both of them looked down at her. "It's OK Honey, momma's here"

"Yeah, baby girl. Mami's here too"

Brittany kissed her on the head before turning to face Santana so that she could kiss her too. Her crying never ceased, in fact, it got worse over a matter of seconds.

Santana looked at Brittany and her heart broke at the sight of her wife starting to cry. She shot her a sympathetic look before pulling them in for a hug, hoping to calm the both of them. Honey still cried, and even more tears ran down Honey's cheeks as both her and Santana realized that they couldn't do anything to help her. They just had to sit and wait it out but Santana wouldn't stand for it.

An idea crossed her mind. "Britt, lay her on the bed in just her diaper. I have an idea"

"What?"

"Baby, lay her down and I'll show you. I promise." She said, kissing the blonde's forehead.

Brittany nodded and kissed her sweetly on the lips before walking back over to their bed. She turned the bedside lamp on and rushed back to Honey's side, laying her out and taking off her sleep suit. Santana then came back in with a bottle of baby massage oil that Brittany had bought a while back. Santana knew it would come in handy some day. She knelt down next to Brittany who still had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna do anything bad Britt. I'm gonna help her and I need your help, OK?"

Brittany nodded and sniffled before pulling herself together. She knew she needed to do this. Not only for Santana but their daughter, who was in an immense amount of pain. "OK" She agreed as she nodded her head, kissing Santana before focusing on the task at hand.

"Right, we've gotta take our rings off. I don't want to ruin them"

Brittany nodded and reluctantly slid off her engagement and wedding rings, handing them to Santana who took off her own wedding ring before sliding them into the pocket of the sweats she was wearing.

"So what are we doing?" Brittany asked.

"Hold out your hand. We're gonna massage her."

"OK"

Santana dripped some of the oil onto Brittany's hands and they got to work on massaging Honey's limbs, all the while whispering soothing things to her that everything would be OK. When they were done, she had stopped crying and was sniffling. Brittany decided that they needed to be closer to her, so they curled up on one side of the bed whilst Honey lay on the other.

Brittany linked her hand with the one that was strewn over her stomach, pulling her in close to Santana's front as the Latina spooned her from behind. "San, where did you get the idea to massage her from?"

"Well," She started, nuzzling her face into Brittany's neck. "After last time i started thinking up ways in which we could at least try to soothe her, and I knew you had bought that bottle of baby oil. For Gods knows what, I never questioned you when you did. But it crossed my mind and I knew I had to try it and at least see if it worked."

"It was a good idea. She seemed to really calm down when we did it."

"Hmm" Santana hummed in agreement.

"San?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled into her neck.

"Can I have my rings back? I kinda feel lost and empty without them."

"Oh, sorry"

She had gotten so caught up in what they were doing that she'd forgotten the rings she had put in her pockets. She rolled onto her back whilst Brittany turned to face her and she dug the rings out of her pocket. She was about to hand Brittany hers when a thought crossed her mind. She placed them on her fingers herself before passing her own to the blonde, Brittany taking the incentive and placing it on her finger for her. They smiled and kissed before Brittany turned over once more to watch their daughter sleep. She felt Santana press herself up against her and she snuggled into the embrace before they both drifted off into a more comfortable night's sleep.

* * *

That Friday Tina got the information and Santana gathered the team in the tech room. She sat down next to Tina and started.

"Right guys, as you know, we've been told the threat, Werewolves. I guess they weren't a myth after all. To begin with, we've been sent the information about what's going on. We're gonna be staying at Holly Holiday, the vampire guardian's house on a quiet side of the island. T, where's it located?"

Tina tapped away. "Just a little way off from Pointe-Noire, where you and Quinn are from"

"Cool. That means that it's going to be a little more quiet than other parts of the island and that's what we want, discretion and quiet. So, once we're there, we're gonna arrange with Holly what we're gonna do next. Me and Tina have been in contact with her over the past week and we leave on Monday. Over the weekend I want all of you guys to report to Puck, Sam, and Matt for training. I want all of the new members, Rachel, Brittany, and Marley to be ready and proficient for when we leave. Is everybody OK to go with me on this?"

"I've got your back S" Puck said. "I don't care where we have to go. Let's go kick some werewolf ass!"

Santana laughed as they hugged. "Thanks"

"No problem lesbro"

"I agree with Puck. I'm happy to go with you" Rachel shrugged from her place beside Marley and Brittany.

The room was then filled with agreement, including Alicia who said that they'd need all the help the could get. When they were done Santana dismissed them and Brittany let her carry Honey as they made their way back to their room.

"What about Ling?"

"What about her?" Santana asked.

"Are you gonna asked her if her and her girlfriend want to come along?"

"I don't know if she'd be able to come with us. She has a job and she's missed so much time for us already with our wedding and everything" She looked over at Brittany as they walked. "What's wrong Britt? I'm sensing something that you're not telling me"

Brittany sighed and her shoulder's sagged. "I guess I just want her to be there not only to help us but for Honey's sake too. After what happened earlier this week, I just want to make sure that she's there in case we need her for something"

"I understand. I'll call her tomorrow morning, OK?"

"OK. Also, one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

The entered their room. "We're gonna kick butt, I just know it. Seeing you back there I can see that you're ready for this Santana, and we've got your back"

Santana grinned. "Aww, especially you" She said, the two of them leaning in for a kiss.

"Especially me" Brittany grinned back against her lips before kissing her again.

* * *

Ling was on board. Santana had called her and told her what was going on and let her know about what Brittany had said and she had told Santana that she would prefer to be there for their daughter. This overjoyed Santana and gave her a new spring in her step as she talked to Puck, Sam, and Matt the day before they were due to leave.

The team was lined up in the equipment room in front of their lockers as Santana stood and listened to Puck reading off of his iPad.

"OK, so first up we have Brittany. She's proficient in double hand blades, better than anyone I've ever seen before. Also swords, pistols, assault rifles, and hand-to-hand combat"

Santana smiled, knowing that she had taught Brittany everything that she knew. Brittany smiled and winked as Puck moved on.

"Next we have Rachel. She's the only one proficient in sniper rifles. She's one hell of a shot, I give you that. She's also good at assault rifles as standard, and hand-to-hand combat."

Santana nodded. It surprised her that Rachel had a talent for sniper rifles. At least it would come in handy and make things easier. None of the existing team knew how to use them.

"Next we have Marley. She has an exceptional talent for hand-to-hand combat and melee fighting, but we upgraded and she's lethal with a pair of brass knuckles. She's also the best of the entire team when it comes to double pistols and revolvers too. She also knows a bit about gun blades which could come in useful for the rest of the team."

"Oh God, my girlfriend's a gun nut" Tina said as she shook her head from side to side.

Marley just grinned and kissed the side of her head. "You love me really"

"And last up we have Alicia. She's good at pistols and hand-to-hand combat so she's up to speed if we ever need emergency back-up."

"Good. I'm sure you all have your new weapons now read to leave. I want everybody to pack up and be ready to leave. We have a midnight flight on Ling's private jet and I want everybody ready to just pick up and go. This is it guys, this is the beginning"

They met Ling at the airport and everybody that was going made sure they had everything before boarding the plane. Santana took one last look at their home before they took off, ready to head back to the place where her and Quinn came from. This thing was a whole lot more personal than she had intended, but she had a job to do and she was damned if she was going to fail at it.

It wasn't long before they had to land and Santana walked up to Quinn who was sat down next to Rachel looking down at the tropical island below them before saying something to her best friend.

"Welcome home"

* * *

TBC

_Also, to anybody who got the hint of what the 'threat' was back in the 'Blood Cleanse' chapter, well done, virtual cookies, kudos and hugs! :D_


	14. Wake Up Call

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Hey guys, sorry for the no update last week. Usually I would put up a note to warn you but my internet was chronic as I was away on holiday, plus I had loads of work to do this week. Anyway, this update is a long one and ironically the day that everything really kicks off is scheduled on my b-day lol. This chapter sets up the rest of the story, so enjoy!_

_Thx to everybody who has reviewed, added to favs and alerts etc. - now we can really sink our teeth into the rest of the story! :D_

* * *

When the team landed they went out to the airport parking lot to wait for Holly. They had arrived in the only airport, which was in the middle of the island. This meant that they had no way of getting to Holly's villa. So, after Tina contacting Holly before they left, they now had to wait for her. In the hot summer sun, a group of vampires, and a cranky baby Honey, that wasn't a good idea. They were all tired from their flight and the sun didn't help. Honey had barely slept and was irritable at best.

About twenty minutes later a custom black with gold topped roof GMC Sierra truck pulled up in front of them. A blonde got out and pulled her sunglasses off and balanced them on the top of her head, a wide smile plastering her face.

"Hi, you must be who I'm meeting."

"Hi, I'm Santana and this is my team" She said, holding out her hand. "You must be Holly"

"That I am! Now, I understand you don't have a way of getting to my place and my truck is certainly not big enough. So, I did a little bit of research and at the council's expense I was able to muster up a collection of a few cars for you guys so you should all fit. Follow my truck, they're all parked at the back of the airport's parking lot. It's not hard to miss."

"Cool. Come on guys" Santana said, picking up the bags she'd been carrying.

Holly smiled and got back in her car. The team followed her on foot, but thankfully it wasn't far. They made it to the back and saw Holly standing outside her car with various sets of keys in her hands.

"OK, now you're gonna have to bear with me. I've got five trucks here and we're gonna have to decided who's going in which. Maybe assign yourselves, I dunno. But first, here, let's have a look"

The blonde grinned and pulled back the tarps of the five cars, the team gasping in shock. "Don't mind the brand, I'm kind of a GMC freak" Holly grinned as she watched their reactions.

The team just gawked at the five perfect vehicles in front of them. Santana then decided that she would take charge and help people get ready to leave.

"OK, so down to business I guess that it's four to a car." She said as she stood next to Holly. "Any of you guys wanna go with specific people because I think that if we decide now, then when we go and do mission stuff we don't have to worry about it in the future."

Everybody quietly talked among themselves before Quinn spoke up. "Me and Rach will go with you and Britt"

"Cool, anybody else?"

"Me and Marley will go with Kurt and Blaine" Tina said.

Santana nodded. "Me, Sam, Sugar, and Mercedes will take the next car S" Artie said.

"Me, Lauren, Alicia, and Mike will take another" Puck smiled.

"And I guess Me, Miyu, and Matt will take the last one"

"Cool, now all we have to do is decide who's getting what cars. But what I will tell you is that I get dibs on first pick" No one objected, knowing that as leader she could pick whichever one she wanted.

She took a look and smiled at the first one in the row, her fangs protruding under her lips. "I want that one" She said, pointing at one of the only light coloured cars there.

"Ah, the Acadia Denali. Good choice dude. Here, take the keys" Holly grinned and handed her the keys.

"OK guys, I'm gonna let you choose among yourselves. No fighting"

When everybody was done and settled on their cars, Holly handed the keys over. Tina's group would be having the same car as Santana, but in black. Artie's group would be taking the black Yukon Denali SUV. Puck's group would be taking the black Denali pickup truck, and Ling's team would be driving the white Sierra Denali pickup truck.

Santana helped pack her groups bags into the back of the car with the help of Quinn. "It's weird being back here. I mean, this airport was definitely not here the last time we were here"

"I know, it's really strange" The Latina agreed, taking off her jacket and placing it in the trunk. "I guess we've gotta get used to it though" She said as she placed her sunglasses on the top of her head.

They walked back around the car and Santana saw Brittany backing out of the car. "All set?" She asked.

"Yep. Honey's in her seat already and strapped in securely. She's gonna be fine" The blonde said, kissing Santana reassuringly.

"Good. Everybody else ready to go?" There were various nods and Holly took the lead.

"Just set yourselves up in a caravan formation one behind the other and follow me. It's over an hours drive but we'll soon be there. Let's go!"

Santana grinned as she got into the car, already hot from the morning sun. She strapped herself in and as they pulled out into the main road Rachel and Quinn smiled as Brittany reached over, linking their hands together over the center console. Brittany lent over and kissed her sweetly on the cheek before sitting back in her seat, never letting go of her hand the whole time.

For an hour they followed Holly over the island and finally arrived at her villa. She turned off onto a private dirt road and the whole caravan followed her. Not too long after it finally opened up and they came upon a paved road. Holly stopped at a set of closed gates and once they were open she led them all in. Santana pulled up behind her and waited to get out. Once everybody was parked in the large driveway Holly hopped out of her truck and closed the gates with a little remote. Santana took that as her cue and got out of her own car, everybody else following her lead.

"OK guys. Let's get you set up." Holly said, clapping her hands together.

Half an hour later and they were all taking in their bags. On the ground floor Quinn and Rachel would be taking one guesthouse and Santana and Brittany would be taking the other. That meant that they were located around the back of the house. One the first floor was Holly, Kurt and Blaine, Marley and Tina, and Mercedes and Sam. On the top floor was Artie and Sugar, Matt, Puck and Lauren, Mike and Alicia, and Ling and Miyu.

About an hour later after unpacking Brittany looked up to see Santana leaning up against the railing of their balcony overlooking the sea.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her from behind and resting her head on her shoulder blades.

"I can't believe I'm finally home. I haven't been here in over three hundred years"

"We're all here with you so you're not alone. You have the team, you have me, and you have our daughter."

Santana smiled and turned around so that she was lent up against the railings. Brittany grinned back and moved her hands up to Santana's neck, the Latina pulling her close.

"I'm so glad you're here with me" She said, Brittany seeing her fangs peeping out from her upper lip.

The younger vampire just grinned and lent forward, pulling herself flush against Santana and standing in between her legs before kissing her passionately. She moaned as her tongue connected with Santana's, the Latina internally smirking as her wife couldn't help but pull them even closer in passion and need.

However, they didn't have time to really enjoy each other as Tina called up to them.

"S, I know you love your wife and love kissing her, but Holly wants to talk to you down in the new tech room in the basement so that we can decided on a plan of action so get your butt down here."

Santana pulled herself away from Brittany's lips and glanced down at her best friend. "I'll be down in a minute. Thanks T"

Tina just nodded and left them to it. Santana turned back to Brittany and kept her close. "I guess duty calls huh?"

"Yes" Brittany said as she let her hands rest on Santana's chest.

"Doesn't mean we can't carry on" Santana smirked.

"And what are you suggesting Miss Lopez?" Brittany asked.

Santana just grinned and captured Brittany's lips just as passionately as before.

Brittany was the one to pull away, no matter how much she hated the fact that she had to let her wife go and sort out business.

"Santana" She grinned, pulling her lips away. Santana just responded by spinning her around, pressing her up against the railing and kissing her more. Brittany giggled. "Santana! You have to go!"

"Hmm, but I want to stay here with you" The Latina replied, kissing her way down her wife's neck.

"I know you do and I want you to too." At this Santana just smirked, thinking that she'd gotten her way. She was surprised when Brittany continued. "But you have to go because you're an important person and you need to sort out what we're gonna be doing next. I promise you can kiss me all you want when you get back. We could call it a reward"

"Really?" Santana asked, looking up at her after she stopped what she was doing.

"Hmm, now go" Brittany said before placing a final kiss to Santana's lips. "I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back."

Santana smiled and kissed her one last time before pulling her in for a hug. Brittany then watched as she walked back into their room, kissed a sleeping Honey on the forehead and made her way downstairs.

The Latina then walked into the house, passed the stairs up to the next floor and opened up the door to the basement. She made her way down and saw the door at the far end open. Tina was already sat at the new set up with Quinn and Holly. She walked in and smiled as she greeted them, sitting down on the couch next to Quinn.

"So you did actually stop making out with Britt then?" Tina grinned.

"Yes I did. Did I disappoint you?"

Tina just shrugged as they all laughed. "OK guys, seriously. Now that you're all more or less set up and have rooms I just wanted to catch up with you guys and ask you what you know already. I heard that Santana's in charge and you two are her second-in-commands."

Santana nodded. "Yep. These are the two people you go to when I'm not around. If anything happens these two are in charge."

"Cool, so what do you know?" Holly asked, leaning up against the desk and crossing her arms.

"The council told us that you're in charge of guarding the first of our kind and that the 'threat' as they called it had been set free. Am I right in thinking that they are werewolves?"

Holly nodded. "Yep. They are. What else do you know?"

"Not much. Just that the council seem to think that I'm the only one who can stop them and that they are urgently wanted me out here to wake up the first vampire."

"Good, so you know the important stuff. I've been one of the highest ranking vampire advisors in the history of our kind, which is why I was chosen to be the guardian. I not only know the first person on business terms, but personal terms too. Now that you're here we can get down to business. I want to make sure you're team are completely settled first so we'll give it a day to let everybody just relax. On Wednesday we'll head over by boat to the island, which is just off the shore. It's the one you can see when you look out the back door. We will have to take a small team so you'll have to pick"

"OK. Quinn and Tina"

"Good. Once we reach the island, we will venture in, waken them up, and come back. Just one question though, if Quinn and Tina here are going to be with us, who will be in charge here?"

"I'm leaving that in the hands of my wife and Ling. Ling's experienced enough that I trust her completely with anything and Brittany knows how to organise things really well. They know each other personally as Ling is the doctor that helped with Brittany's pregnancy. They can both be trusted. After that it's Blaine."

"Good. So, what about your team? Who's who?"

Tina spun around and pulled up pictures of the team members.

"The team are mostly made up from couples, except Matt. He's the dark skinned guy in the bottom right. He's a good handy man in case you need anything and he's a damn good set of arms when you need some back up."

Tina then brought up the first picture so that Santana could continue. "This is Brittany Lopez, my wife. I turned her to save her life whilst she was still pregnant with our daughter back at the start of December last year. I turned her because the guys who turned me had hurt her. I killed him and saved her. I've dated her since just after we met and we dated for eight years until I proposed on New Year's eve. We finally got married a few weeks ago. She's now a full-fledged member of the team as well as being the mother of my child and my wife. She's been trained by me and she's damn good with a set of double blades. She's a dancer so she's also flexible which means that she's great when it comes to melee and hand-to-hand combat. As I told you she has a knack for planning things when it comes to missions and stuff."

Tina brought up the next picture. "This is Quinn's girlfriend Rachel. She's also my wife's best friend. Quinn, would you like to tell her the rest?"

Quinn nodded and cleared her throat. "As Santana said, this is my girlfriend Rachel. I turned her about two months ago. That was when I realised I couldn't live without her. I've dated her for about the same amount of time Santana dated Brittany. She's a fully fledged member of the team now and she's the best sniper we have ever had, in fact the only one. I've never seen anybody handle one like her. She's also proficient in hand-to-hand combat and assault rifles as standard. She's got a good eye for things at a distance that we miss on foot."

Tina then brought up the next picture. "This is my girlfriend Marley. I've dated her since September last year, around about then, and I turned her just after Quinn turned Rachel. We found her down a well outside a secret research facility down in Texas. She became part of the team and when Santana helped to train her, we found out she's one hell of a fighter. She's really good with her fists, and she's a total gun nut when it comes to pistols and revolvers. You want advice on those guns, talk to my girl. She's also good at gun modification, gun blades etc."

Santana took over as Tina brought up the next picture. Santana then proceeded to explain the roles of the rest of the team and what they were good at. When she was done Holly nodded and smiled.

"You have a good, well-trained team and I can't wait to work with them and see them in action" She the offered her hand to her. "It's good to meet you. Let's get to work"

When they were dismissed Quinn made her way to her and Rachel's guest house to find her girlfriend gone. Deciding that she'd gone exploring, the first place she checked was the beach. She smiled when she saw the brunette standing along the shoreline with her feet in the surf. She quietly walked up to her and placed her arms around her from behind.

"Hi" She greeted, kissing the brunette on the cheek.

Rachel grinned. "Hi" She replied as she placed her hands over her girlfriend's, keeping them held tightly around her. "How was your meeting?"

"Good. Holly's cool and we're all up to date. We're gonna take a day to settle in and on Wednesday we're gonna go and wake up the first of our kind."

"Hmm"

"What's on your mind?" Quinn asked as they swayed slightly in the wind.

"Nothing..."

"Rachel"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

Rachel paused and before Quinn knew it Rachel had pulled out of the embrace, running down the beach. Quinn watched as her girlfriend grinned at her mischievously and she took that as her cue to run after her.

"Catch me if you can Fabray!" Rachel laughed as she ran.

That just made Quinn even more determined to catch her. She chased her as fast as she could, a grin plastering her face the entire time. Rachel dodged her and they laughed as they played a game of chase together. Rachel caught Quinn off-guard in split second and tripped her up, making sure to fall on top of her.

Quinn looked up at her confused. "You tripped me up"

Rachel nodded, smiling as she let her hands rest on Quinn's stomach. "That I did"

"But I'm supposed to be the better one that outsmart's you"

Rachel faked surprise and one of her hands rested on her heart. "That hurt Miss Fabray! What are you trying to say? That I can't be as good as you?"

Quinn just smiled as her hands come up to rest on Rachel's hips. "You are good with me baby. You did good."

Rachel smiled lovingly and moved from her lap, curling up next to her as they laid on the sand together. "How does it feel to be home?"

"I love it. I haven't been home in a long time. It is a little weird but I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me too. I think we're in for a ride but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I'm ready to step up as part of the team and help stop this threat"

Quinn smiled, loving how loyal Rachel had become since she had been turned. For the first time since Rachel had become a vampire Quinn felt as if she'd made the best choice of her life turning her.

"I'm so proud of you" The blonde said, looking up at the sky where the sun was beginning to set.

Rachel turned and looked up at her surprised. "Really?"

Quinn nodded. "You took being turned in your stride, just as you do with everything else. I've seen you grow since I turned you and continue to everyday. I know that you want to help and you're part of th team now, but just be careful OK? I love you and I don't want anything happening to you. You're everything to me"

Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn's face down so that they could kiss. When she pulled away she let her head rest on her chest. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What?" The blonde asked as she absent-mindedly played with the ends of Rachel's hair.

"The sun. I've never seen a more beautiful sunset"

"I remember them from when I lived here, even though it was so long ago. I used to watch them with Santana everyday before we were called inside by our parents. God I used to miss it when I left here"

"So this is where it all began huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Why didn't you come back after you'd finished your training?"

"I wanted to, but Finn wouldn't let us. He told us that we had new lives now and that if we tried going back then that would just complicate things with our families. So, we were forced to leave them behind and forget about them. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do"

"What was the hardest?" Rachel asked out of curiosity.

"Asking if you would be my girlfriend"

Rachel looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Quinn nodded. "I know leaving my family was really hard, but Rach nothing could compare to how nervous I was the day I wanted to make things official with you. We'd come such a long way since we'd met and Britt and San had just started dating and we were spending all of our free time together. I had loved you since the moment I'd laid my eyes on you and I just couldn't wait any longer. I've never been more nervous than I was that day. Although I was really nervous on Britt and San's wedding day."

"Why?"

"Because my best friend was finally getting married to the love of her life. She's like a sister to me so seeing her willing to give herself away to someone for the rest of eternity, literally, was kind of nerve-wracking."

Rachel nodded and decided to change the subject. "What do you think Wednesday is gonna go like?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I trust Santana and I know that Holly knows what she's doing, but I guess I'm kind of excited to see who this person is. I mean, without them me or you wouldn't be here. They are they first of our kind. It's gonna be scary and exciting to work with them."

"Do you think it's a ma or a woman?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I've always believed Akinori when it came to that kind of thing. He always knew those kinds of things and I guess us as students just went along with it and listened and believed what he believed. I know we have a right to believe what we want to, but I think he was right in thinking that it's a woman. We've never known for sure because the details have been lost in time, but we'll know for sure on Wednesday."

Rachel nodded and looked up at her, pulling her in for a kiss before resting her head against her chest once more and watching the sunset which was now painting magnificent shades of orange all over the sky above.

* * *

Later that night, when everybody had gone to bed, Santana couldn't sleep. Every time she had managed to, she woke up when she thought she heard someone whispering to her. Waking up once more, eyes wide open, she glanced to her left, finding Brittany fast asleep under the covers. Knowing that it wasn't the blonde what was whispering to her, she sat up. She knew she'd never get to sleep now so she grabbed her iPod and headphones and padded out onto the balcony in her sweatpants and wifebeater.

Plugging herself in to her music, she smiled when one of her favorite songs came on. She sat down and placed herself up against the wall as the lyrics began to flood her ears and the cool ocean breeze caressed her skin.

_'Sent from heaven._  
_Sent from heaven._

_Now you can wait your whole life wondering_  
_When it's gonna come or where it's been._  
_You may have got your heart broken_  
_A few times in the past_  
_Never last strong as it used to,_  
_Don't feel as good as it used to (before)_  
_And all the things you used to say,_  
_Things you used to do, went right out the door'_

The next morning when she woke up Brittany moved over to snuggle into her wife but found nothing but empty bed sheets. Frowning, she woke up a little more and sat up. She glanced over at the crib in the corner of the room and found Honey still sleeping. Rubbing at her eyes, she stood up and walked over to the balcony doors, sliding them open. To her relief Santana was sat down and sleeping with her headphones in. Smiling, she knelt down and kissed her on the cheek, waking her up.

"San, baby, wake up" She knew the position the Latina was in couldn't be comfortable, so she wanted to wake her up so that she could take her back to bed. It was still early and they had a day to relax.

Santana slowly woke up when she felt a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her. Looking up she smiled then yawned. "Hey Britt" She said as she stretched. "Was I out here all night?"

"I think so" She replied as she sat down next to her

Santana pulled out her headphones. "What time is it?" She asked as she looked up at her wife.

"About seven"

"How's Honey?"

"She's sleeping. Why'd you get out of bed?"

"Every time I got to sleep I'd just wake up again. It was as if someone was whispering to me. I went outside to clear my mind and I guess the breeze and my music helped me tune out whatever was going on in my brain"

Brittany nodded as she rested her head against Santana's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll sleep a little better tonight baby."

"I hope so" Santana replied.

"I always wanted to watch a sunrise like this with you"

"Really?" The Latina asked surprised.

"Yeah. I always dreamed that we'd be on our honeymoon after our dream wedding. We'd be somewhere hot and tropical and we'd wake up on the first day to the sun rising outside our window with the cool ocean breeze blowing through the curtains. I dreamt I'd be in your arms and we'd be perfectly content."

"Is it everything you dreamed of?" Santana asked.

"Yeah"

Santana put her arm around her and pulled her into her lap so that her Brittany's back was to her front and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Well, I have my arms around you. We're married, we have a beautiful daughter sleeping in her crib, we're watching the sun rise together, and the cool breeze from the ocean is washing over us. How about now?"

Brittany smiled and turned her head to look at her. "Perfect. Much better than I ever could have imagined."

Santana grinned right back. "Good"

Brittany cupped her face with one hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Right now, in this moment, everything was perfect. They both had each other, they were finally married, they had a beautiful daughter together, and they were watching one of the most beautiful natural sights the word had to offer. For now, it was just them, Brittany and Santana. Question was, how long would that last?"

* * *

Later that day everybody was just relaxing around the house, but most of them were in and around the pool. Santana was sat on a sun lounger in a pair of board shorts, a wifebeater, and aviators looking after Honey. Rachel and Brittany were playing around in the pool with Mercedes and Alicia, and the boys were playing soccer on the lawn.

Marley and Tina were currently inside. That morning Tina had finished setting up the tech room to her liking before joining her girlfriend upstairs. She was surprised to find her sat on the bed in their room looking out of the window longingly.

"Mar?" She said, opening the door cautiously. "The sun won't kill you you know. It may make you a little crazy but it won't burn you to ashes as soon as you walk out the door."

"It's not that"

Tina walked in and closed the door behind her, joining her on the bed. "Then what's wrong?"

"Everybody's in the pool"

Tina chuckled. "That's generally what it's for, yes" Her face soon fell serious when she realised Marley wasn't laughing along with her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

The Asian girl could tell that she was closing herself off and she had to do something about it. "There is. I can tell"

Marley glanced up at her, seeing how serious Tina's expression was. She was always amazed at how Tina could read her like a book.

"Promise you won't laugh"

"I promise"

"OK" Marley turned to her free side and held up her bikini.

"What's wrong with it?" Tina asked confused.

"I look stupid in it"

"I bet you don't"

"How would you know? You haven't seen me in it"

"Mar, go and change into it. If you want, you can change in the bathroom and I'll wait right here." Marley looked at her uneasily. "Go! Go on!" She shooed her up from the bed and watched as she disappeared into the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Marley called out. "Tina"

"Yeah?"

"Don't laugh"

Tina shook her head as she lent back on her hands. "I won't"

"OK. I'm coming out now"

Tina rolled her eyes. She loved her girlfriend but she couldn't believe how nervous she still got when it came to getting dressed. The door opened and Marley shyly stepped out, her body language communicating nothing but insecurity.

"Move your hands away" Tina said.

Marley was hugging herself, scared of showing her body.

"Go on Mar. It's only me"

Marley was OK with showing her body to Tina, but showing it around other people made her nervous. She had always been teased when she was younger, especially in high school, about her weight. She'd never been overweight or the least but fat, but that didn't stop other kids from picking on her because she was different and quieter than them.

As soon as she removed her arms and let them dangle by her sides Tina's breath was taken away. Marley waited nervously for her girlfriend to say something. "Tina?"

Tina shook her head. "Oh sorry. Wow. You look...amazing"

"I do? You're not just saying that?"

"What? No! You look smoking hot, and I'm not just saying that as your girlfriend. Come here" She opened her legs and Marley stood between them, feeling as if she was on show for everybody to see.

Tina sat up and made her look at her. "Hey, you look beautiful"

Marley saw the complete seriousness in Tina's eyes and smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "Thank you" She whispered.

Tina just grinned and pulled her close, resting her head against Marley's toned stomach. "No problem" She replied, kissing it.

Once Tina was changed, she gripped Marley's hand tightly within her own and they made their way downstairs and out into the garden.

They were bombarded by a crazy scene. Everybody was everywhere. Some people turned and smiled at them.

"Marley!" Brittany called from the pool. "You look amazing!"

Markey blushed as Rachel agreed. "Yeah! You look cute!"

Tina grinned as she looked at her blushing girlfriend. "See, what did I tell you?" She said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Rose!" Santana called, Marley looking over at her. "Nice swim suit"

Marley nodded and smiled. Tina just pulled her towards the pool. Holly then came over to Santana and offered to take Honey. "Dude, you should go and join your wife in the pool. She's one hot piece, go enjoy it while you have the time to rest"

Santana looked up at her. "You sure?"

Holly nodded. "Yeah! Go enjoy some fun time with your wife"

"Thanks Holly" She grinned, kissing Honey and handing her over to Holly, who took Santana's place on the sun lounger.

Santana then took off her wifebeater and aviators. "Nice tats Santana. You got a story behind them?" Holly asked.

"The one on my left bicep I had done just before Brittany found out she was pregnant. It's to represent my Japanese house heritage."

"Kobejitsu. Japanese house of the council, understandable. What about the one on your right bicep?"

"Drawn by Marley, Tina's girlfriend. She's the artist of the group. She drew and designed it for me and I had it tattooed just before we went to Japan for the wedding. The one on the back of my neck is Honey's name in Japanese. Brittany has the exact same one on her neck. The cross on my lower back I got sometime after I finished my training. It's to represent my mother and abuela's religious heritage and faith. The tiger on my right shoulder is my ceremonial wedding one. Brittany has a similar one in the exact same place. I have Britt's name tattooed on the inside of my right bicep. I got that about a year after I started dating Britt. By then I knew we were a forever thing. On my left inner wrist I have Britt's initial and on my right wrist I have my house glyph. Britt has the same, but the other way around, glyph on the left, initial on the right."

"Seems as if you two are really dedicated to each other. You even have matching tattoos"

Santana nodded as she glanced over at her wife playing with her best friend in the pool. "Yep. That's why I love her. Were you a part of a house, if you don't mind me asking?"

Holly waved her hand dismissively. "I don't mind. Here,"

Santana looked at the gylph tattooed on Holly's right forearm. "Wow. Is that the glyph of the council?"

"Yeah. But at the time I got it you had to privileged to get it. At the time it meant you served the first of our kind and no other vampires. It didn't represent the council, it represented one person. Now you will find no one else with the same glyph as this, but the first vampire. I've worn it proudly on my skin the entire time, all these years and I will continue to do so. Just like you wear your Kobejitsu glyph. I serve no one else but the first of our kind, and I always will. Not the council."

Santana nodded. "Interesting."

"I know right, it must sound boring"

"Not at all. You may wanna talk to Brittany and Blaine. They both have interests in vampire history so it might do them good to talk to someone like you"

Holly nodded. "I might take you up on that"

Santana direction was turned to Kurt when Blaine called to him from the pool. "Come one Kurt, it's warm in here"

"No, I'm not" He said stubbornly as he stood by the side of the pool with his arms crossed.

Blaine glanced slightly to Kurt's right and saw Santana sneaking up behind him. They shared a look and Kurt kept looking at Blaine. Tina looked at Santana and they nodded, knowing that the only way to get both Kurt and Marley in the pool was to push them in.

"Ah, come on Kurt. Just come in"

"No"

"Too late Hummel, 'cause you're going in"

Before Kurt knew it he was football tackled into the pool by Santana, not knowing what hit him. Tina also tackled her girlfriend and pushed her into the pool.

Kurt shrieked out loud as he was submerged in water, Marley yelping as she also hit the water. Tina and Santana laughed and high-fived as they watched Marley and Kurt recover. Marley looked up and pouted at Tina who just shrugged.

She then jumped in, Santana following her. "You're mean" Marley pouted.

Tian just grinned and pulled her in for a hug. "Mar, babe, you wouldn't have gone in else. It's true, admit it" She shrugged.

Marley knew she was right and just shook her head, smiling before kissing her. "Fine you're right, just like you have always been"

Tina just grinned, her fangs glinting in the light of the pool. "I just want to make you feel good about yourself" She said, leaning in for a kiss.

Brittany slapped Santana around the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?!" She asked in surprise.

"You were mean to Kurt. Apologise"

Santana was about to protest when she decided against it, guessing that it was better to do what her wife told her. "Sorry Kurt" She said.

She then turned back to her wife and Brittany smiled. "Good girl" Santana just rolled her eyes and lent in for a kiss.

"You're so whipped!" Quinn laughed as she got into the pool and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

Santana pulled away from Brittany's lips. "So are you"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Yes you are don't deny it!"

"You're more whipped than me!"

"Oh, you've crossed the line Fabray!" Santana said, playfully lurching for the blonde.

* * *

Later that afternoon Santana and Brittany were sat on their sun lounger. Brittany was sat between Santana's legs, and Honey was sat upright on the end playing with her favorite duck toy.

"Babe?" Brittany said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Honey would like the pool?"

Santana shrugged and nuzzled her head into Brittany's neck. "Maybe. Why don't we see?"

"OK" Brittany picked the little girl up and waited for Santana to get up too. She then carefully got into the pool, Honey securely in her grip.

Quinn and Rachel watched their best friends introduce their daughter to the pool for the first time. Quinn sighed as she lent forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel, the both of them relaxing in the cool shade of the umbrella above their sun lounger.

"Baby, is something wrong?" Rachel asked, playing with Quinn's fingers.

"She's so big already. It only seems like just yesterday that she was born"

"Yeah, it only seems like just yesterday that Brittany was waddling around and yelling for Santana to satisfy one of her many weird cravings." Rachel laughed. "Do all vampire babies grow this fast? I mean, she looks nearly as big as a toddler, just a little smaller."

"Most vampire babies grow faster than normal babies but Honey's got a mix of human genetics so I guess it's making her grow faster"

"There was a comfortable silence as they happily sat and watched them. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Honey really was a blessing in disguise wasn't she?"

"Yep. She definitely was"

Meanwhile, in the pool. Brittany and Santana couldn't help but grin. Luckily the water had been warmed by the hot tropical sun and they were the only ones in the pool. Santana placed a hand to the small of Brittany's back as they went into the water, letting it come up to their waist's before stopping.

Brittany lowered the baby slowly into the water and Honey giggled as it tickled her toes. Both parents grinned as she got more and more used to the water. When they took her out and dried her and themselves off, the headed inside to get a snack.

Tina grabbed at Marley's waist by the side of the pool, everybody taking a break from the sun for a bit. Marley grinned and looked at Tina, raising her eyebrow.

"A little touchy-feely there Chang. You planning on doing something?" Marley asked.

Tina grinned, her fangs detracted mischievously. "Maybe I am" She said, placing both hands on Marley's waist and drawing her closer. "Maybe I want to show you just how much I appreciate you in that really hot swimsuit." She said, kissing her neck.

The brunette grinned, her face flushing as Tina called her hot. She never ceased to blush when her girlfriend even thought she was hot. She wrapped her arms around Tina's shoulders and pulled her towards the door. Tina knew what she was doing, and couldn't help but be surprised at how her girlfriend could go from being so insecure one moment to so confident the next.

Bumping up against the wall, Marley then led them inside, Tina kissing her the entire time. They hadn't even made it to the stairs before Tina pushed her up against the wall and someone walked in on them. It was to be expected, but Tina couldn't care less int he moment and just carried on.

Marley managed to gain control of herself and looked up, Santana and Brittany looking at them. The Latina smirked, Brittany doing the same as her wife. "You filthy dogs" She laughed, her and Brittany shaking their heads and heading back outside and over to Quinn and Rachel's guest house to pick up their daughter.

Tina ignored her best friend and just carried on. The Asian girl then let her hands roam down to rest on creamy thighs, hooking around the back and lifting, Marley wrapping both legs securely around her waist. She gripped on tighter to the brunette and carried her upstairs to their room.

She pushed through the door and kicked it shut with her foot. She then carried Marley over to the bed and carefully placed her down softly on the bed. The brunette's legs stayed tight around her waist, pulling their center's together perfectly in a delicious pressure. She moaned loudly as Tina kissed her way up her neck, finally arriving at her jaw.

She pressed slow, tortuous kisses along the skin, making the girl underneath her squirm in pleasure. When their lips met, the atmosphere slowed down as they took the time to enjoy the taste of each other. Tina felt tingles all over her body at the feel of Marley's lips on her own, thinking that she'd never felt this amazing when kissing somebody in her entire life. But that wasn't just in this moment, she had felt this electric connection every single time she had kissed Marley, from their very first right up until now. Tina never thought she could or would ever feel this way, especially with a woman, but Marley had changed everything.

The brunette wanted to moan out loud, not caring who the hell heard her but couldn't because she couldn't get enough of Tina's lips against her own. She had never understood what people meant when they said that they felt electric when their lover kissed their body, but now she completely understood. Tina's lips left a blazing fire of arousal along her skin, making it burn and tingle in the best way possible every time it was touched and for a long time after. It was as if they ignited a burning desire deep within her blood that Tina only had the power to put out and quench. It lingered under her skin, reminding her that her Asian girlfriend was the only person who could ever have the power to completely satisfy her after arousing her beyond belief every single time.

As their lips parted for nothing more than air, Tina's hands traveled down Marley's sun-kissed skin and reached underneath her to the straps of her bikini top. Marley took the incentive and sat up, pushing Tina onto the bed next to her.

She pulled off her top in record time and before Tina knew it, her own was threw carelessly on the floor. Desire overtook their bodies faster than they could imagine and they had laid themselves down on the bed facing each other, Marley grabbing Tina's hand and guiding it to where she desparately needed it to be.

"Mar" The Asian girl gasped against her girlfriend's lips. You're so wet already"

"I know" The brunette gasped back, her hand tugging at the strings of Tina's boardshorts.

Soon enough her hand was cupping Tina in the same way she was cupping her and they were already moving in sync with each other. Marley ground against her girlfriend's hand, desperate for more friction. Tina smirked against her lips and gave her what she wanted, the both of them quickly nearing their release.

They both toppled over edge with loud gasps and moans, guiding each other down from their highs slowly and blissfully. Spent, Marley curled into Tina's embrace, the Asian girl kissing the top of her head as their breathing returned to normal.

"That felt really good" Marley said against her collarbone.

Tina grinned. "Yeah, really good. I guess we should get back outside huh? People will start to get suspicious"

Marley chuckled. "I'm not surprised" She said, pulling away to look up at her.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked, brow furrowed in confusion, to which Marley thought was extremely cute.

"Well, with the way you've been looking a me since I put on my bathing suit they probably won't be surprised when we go back"

"God, they're all gonna know we had sex won't they?" Tina groaned, resting her head on Marley's collarbone.

Marley shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, but I don't care. You made me feel good. Plus, if anyone heckles you, just let me know" She laughed.

Tina just groaned and buried her head in her shoulder, knowing she would never hear the end of it from her friends, especially Santana and Quinn.

* * *

That night Santana heard the whispers again. She'd woken up for the fifth time that night as the whispers seemed louder than the night before. Panting, she reached over and grabbed hold of Brittany's arm, her breathing becoming more and more irregular.

"B-" She panted, finding it hard to breathe. "Britt!"

Brittany woke up to see Santana gasping for air. She immediately completely woke up and placed a hand on her back, rubbing and helping her sit up.

"It's OK. I've got you"

"B-Britt" She stuttered. "It's worse than before"

"What? What's worse than before?"

"The whispers. It's as if someone's talking to me"

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear someone talking to me in my brain. Usually I can hear my own voice in my head but I can hear another. It's as if my thoughts aren't my own. Oh God" She gasped.

Brittany was surprised when Santana jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and downstairs. Without a second thought she ran after her. "Santana!"

Rachel and Quinn were already waiting, awoken by Santana opening and slamming the door. "Rach, can you look after Honey?"

Rachel nodded at her best friend. "Of course"

"Thanks. Santana!" She yelled, running across the lawn and towards the beach.

Holly came out tying up her robe. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

Quinn shrugged. "Santana woke us up by slamming the door. She just started running towards the beach and she seemed out of breath"

"Oh God. I know what's wrong. Did she complain about anything today?" She asked as they quickly made their way across the lawn.

Quinn frowned. "No. Maybe she said something to Brittany. Why?"

"Because this is our final calling."

Brittany rushed down the beach to where Santana was standing on the edge of the surf. Holly called to her from behind.

"Brittany! Step away from her!"

Brittany turned. "Why?"

"Because she's unstable"

"What do you mean?"

"Just step away from her"

Quinn could tell Holly knew what she was talking about and she knew how hard it was for Brittany to just leave her wife whilst she was in distress. Jumping into action Quinn wrapped her arms around Brittany as the blonde struggled to get to her wife.

Brittany struggled in her hold as they watched Santana gripping at her brain as if she was trying to claw something out. "Do something!" Brittany yelled.

"What's wrong with her?" Quinn asked as she tightened her hold around her.

"She's being contacted by the first vampire. Brittany, did she complain about whispers?"

"I found her asleep on the balcony in the morning. She said that every time she tried to sleep her brain wouldn't let her and kept waking her up."

"How do you know what's going on?" Quinn asked as Brittany calmed downa little.

"It's happened to me before."

Their attentions were turned back to Santana who yelled. "Leave me alone!"

She clawed at her head urgently. She could hear a voice crawling through her thoughts and it was driving her insane. It felt as if someone was taking control of her and her body and soon she wouldn't be herself anymore.

"Do something!" Brittany yelled again.

"We can't!" Holly shouted back.

"What's going on?!" Brittany shouted, tears running down her face.

"She's being taken over by the first vampire. We've got to let them take their course. It won't take long"

"Fuck!" Santana yelled, feeling her eyes itching.

She spun around and the three other vampires, now joined by Tina and Marley, all watched on in horror as Santana's eyes were revealed to be completely white, just as they were when she was turned.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled again. She then clutched her brain in immense pain and dropped to her knees, clenching her eyes closed so tightly that tears rolled down her cheeks.

The other vampires watched on in shock and all of them felt helpless, especially Brittany, at how they couldn't help their leader. A few minutes passed and when Santana seemed to break free of the hold that was placed upon her Quinn let Brittany go, the blonde rushing to her wife's side.

"Santana?!" She asked worried, wrapping her arms around the Latina.

Santana looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Britt?"

"It's OK baby, I've got you"

Santana just collapsed into Brittany's arms and cried against her chest.

"What happens now?" Quinn asked, scared for her best friend.

"She should be fine, but we really need to stick to our plan and wake up the first tomorrow or else this could happen again but get worse. This was the first's way of telling us we need to get to work and wake them up. Brittany, I'm sorry you had to see this. It's not pretty but she should be OK"

Brittany nodded and Quinn helped her hold the Latina up. Santana protested and easily broke free of their grips, falling forward onto her hands and knees. Brittany instantly rubbed her back as she coughed.

"Shit" She gasped, trying to get her breath back.

"San?"

"Britt..." She whispered, coughing again.

"It's OK sweetie, take your time"

Santana breathed in deeply before trying to continue. "I can't go back in there"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't be around Honey."

"She'll be fine Santana. It's over now"

"What if it's not? What if I'm still dangerous. I don't want to put either you or our daughter at risk."

"But San, you won't. I know you."

"Britt, I can't!" She argued louder than before. She pushed both Quinn and Brittany away when they tried to help her as she stood up, clutching her sides.

She took a few steps forward before she stumbled and fell onto her hands and knees again. Brittany was right by her side, wrapping her arms comfortingly around her middle and whispering into her ear. "Yes, you can"

Santana glanced around at her and saw the truth in Brittany's words. She could do this. She took a deep breath before answering. "OK"

Brittany nodded and stood up, offering her hand. Santana took it and Quinn helped to hold her up. "Sorry Q" The Latina apologized, ashamed that she pushed her best friend away and refused her help. Sometimes she just knew that she was too stubborn for her own good.

Quinn shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "Forget about it. You didn't ask for any of this"

Santana just nodded and decided that it was better to be quiet. Right now she felt as if the very life had been sucked out of her and she needed to rest, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up to Brittany in their nice warm bed.

Quinn gripped her a little tighter and everybody made their way back inside, Brittany and the other blonde helping the Latina into bed. Rachel was there watching over Honey and once she was gone along with Quinn, Brittany helped Santana change into some clean bed clothes before slipping into the bed next to her.

Brittany was taken by complete surprise when the Latina snuggled into her chest, savoring the warmth of her embrace. Usually when they snuggled in bed, Santana would be the one protecting her. But, knowing that the Latina was sacred of what she'd just been through and completely exhausted, Brittany took it in her stride when she placed her arms around her, knowing that she had to be the strong one, not only for Santana, but for the both of them.

* * *

The next afternoon just after lunch Santana was suiting up alone in the equipment room in the basement. Brittany walked in to find her strapping up one of her leg sheaths.

"Santana?"

They had hardly talked all morning. Santana was ashamed that she wasn't able to control herself and Brittany was scared that she'd be taken over again and be in more pain. The clock was ticking and it was making Brittany more and more anxious the more time that passed by.

Santana turned around to face her. "Hey Britt. Did you want me?"

"I just wanted to see you"

"Are you OK? You seem to be acting weird this morning"

"I'm just scared for you Santana" She said as she sat down on the bench next to her wife.

"Why?"

Brittany shrugged. "Time's ticking and I'm scared you're gonna be in pain again like last night"

Santana grabbed her sword sheath and put her arms through, clipping it up at the front over her chest. "I'm fine Britt. Once we wake up the first we won't have to worry."

"I've never seen you so scared to be in the same room as Honey though"

The Latina stopped what she was doing and sat down on the bench next to the blonde. "I was scared that I'd hurt her. It was so scary Britt. I've never lost control like that the whole time I've been alive. I just couldn't risk it. I'm gonna try and get there as fast as I can."

"Just hurry back. I don't want you in any danger."

"I know" She said, placing a hand on Brittany's thigh. "But I'm gonna try my best to get back. I promise"

* * *

About an hour later Holly was ready to go. Quinn and Tina were now suited up and Tina had left Mercedes and Sugar in charge of tech. The team was assembled in the tech room in the basement, both Ling and Brittany taking over as temporary leaders whilst Santana was away.

The four women made their way out of Holly's property and travelled straight into the thick jungle-like forest around the house.

"So where exactly are we going?" Santana asked as they followed a small worn path in a single file line.

"This path leads down to my dock. I have a boat there. We'll board it and travel over to the island and dock there and I'll lead you the rest of the way" Holly explained.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence as they made their way through the overgrowth and foliage. As they were approaching the end of the path, the small dock in sight, Quinn sighed as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"It's been so long since we've been here I forgot how hot it was"

Santana and Tina grinned, agreeing. Holly turned around with a smile on her face. "Dudes, you haven't seen anything yet"

"Why do you say that?" Tina asked.

"It's hotter in the temple. The further we get in the hotter it will be. When we reach the chamber of the first it will be a lot cooler but as they say, it's going to get worse before it gets better"

"Let's hope we're not out in this sun too long. We're gonna have to make sure we keep it balanced. I don't want any of the team going crazy out of heat and sunlight" Santana said as they finally reached the dock.

Holly headed straight for the boat and untied it, motioning for the other three women to get on board. Once they were, she joined them and jumped under the canopy, starting it up. Tina, Santana, and Quinn all took their seats and they were soon on their way.

They traveled for a good 20 minutes before they finally reached the dock. As soon as Santana set foot on the island she could feel the intensity. She could feel the very essence of her existence radiating over her in waves, knowing that she was so close to the very first of their kind. Holly tied up her boat and led them up a steep hill. Even though she hadn't been there for years, she still knew the way like the back of her hand.

They climbed their way up a steep hill and finally came to an entrance. It was sealed off by a large rock door, glyphs of all the houses craved all over it plus some ancient vampire language, the same language that Quinn's tattoo of Rachel's lyrics on her side was written in. Holly told them to stand back as she moved in closer. She walked up to the door and pulled a pendant out from under her shirt. She then pressed the pendant into a hole that was exactly the same shape. A loud rubbing of rocks could be heard before Holly stepped back and the large door opened.

They followed her in, the lamps startling everyone but her as they automatically lit themselves, the large stone door automatically closing behind them. Quickly recovering they followed Holly through a maze of complex tunnels and small rooms, the blonde navigating them expertly as if she'd spent her life memorizing exactly which way to go. They finally came to a dead-end, or at least that's what Santana and the other's thought before Holly turned around to face them.

"The tunnels we've just walked through are there to keep people out, to cause them to get lost. Here, behind this door is the very first of our kind. I have a small pocket knife and if you're going to enter I need you to prick your fingers and smear a little of your blood over the circle in the center of this door."

Santana and the others nodded, Holly pricking their fingers, plus her own. The large piece of rock, exactly the same as the one at the entrance, apart for the difference being that there was a circle decorated with glyphs instead of a hole for Holly's pendant.

"Now, find the Kobejitsu glyph and press your fingers to it."

The three women did as they were told and then Holly pressed her finger to the large House of Erebus glyph in the center, explaining what the purpose of it was. "The point of this is to tell the first exactly who is entering. If I don't place my finger on my glyph, which is the highest authority, you wouldn't be able to enter. Give it a few seconds and it should open."

As if by magic the door creaked and opened, a cool breeze washing over all four of them. Holly led them in. "Slowly guys."

They did as they were told and they entered a cool chamber, a welcome change from the blistering hot tunnels they'd just come from. As Holly walked in further, the others trailing behind her, torches on both sides of the room lit up automatically. Another cool breeze washed over them and Holly turned around to face them, speaking in a hushed tone.

"At the other end of this room is the very first our kind, the person responsible for us being here today. Santana, you were taken over by them last night which means that you have to be the one to wake them up as you've had the most personal contact. Just walk that way and I'll guide you through it."

Brittany gripped Rachel's hand tightly as Santana let Holly know that she accepted what she had to do. She was scared of what could happen and was on edge now more than she had been watching her wife travelling to the island.

The team watched through Santana's shirt cam as she slowly walked past Holly, placing careful steps onto cold hard stone that hadn't been stood on for thousands of years. Torches lit up on either side of her as she travelled deeper into the room. Her heart started racing as she was about to find out the truth about her kind, who they were and what they looked like.

The final torches lit on the wall either side of her and everybody finally got a look at the person responsible for their lives. On a single throne sat a woman, dressed in her finest robes and crown. The material seemed to have intricate designs and random hand-picked beads, but Santana couldn't really tell as the body was encased in whats seemed to be a white rubber stasis.

There was a collective gasp throughout the tech room as they watched on the crystal clear monitors and cameras as they found out the first of their kind was indeed a woman, just as Akinori had predicted and believed.

"OK Santana, the next step involves you actually waking her up. Move in closer and see what happens"

Santana nodded and slowly and carefully made her way forwards taking cautious steps. The closer she got the more compelled she felt to kneel in front of her. Finally standing directly in front of her, she knelt down, feeling the pure power of the woman washing over her. This was a person created to fulfill a purpose, but locking herself away in the safety of an uncharted island temple for thousands, maybe millions of years because she'd become sick of what her kind had become. She had no idea how far her actions had reached, spreading the vampire race across the entire world.

Santana knelt in awe, her head bowed in respect for the person who was responsible for her very existence. She felt the power grow stronger and she felt as if the woman was taking hold of her. She looked up and the first's hand slowly but surely moved, Santana and the team watching as her wrist was presented to her.

Santana felt unworthy of even speaking around such a great purpose, Holly knowing that this was supposed to happen. So, she told her what to do next. "Santana, I want you to use that strong sense of will and push yourself to move towards her wrist. You'll know what to do then"

Santana used all of her willpower to push through the hold that the first had on her and slowly but surely she moved towards the upturned wrist that was presenting itself to her. Suddenly it was as if she knew exactly what to do, instincts pushing her to detract her fangs. She hovered her mouth over the wrist and everybody watched as she sunk her fangs deep into the rubber-like white skin. She sucked relentlessly for a few minutes and soon enough the first started waking up. Her skin returned back to its natural dark caramel colour (the same as Alicia's) and the white rubber disappeared. Santana was just about to pull away when the woman suddenly moved, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her up against the wall behind the throne.

Quinn and Tina were about to rush into action when Holly held them back, telling them that they needed to stop before something bad happened. That's when the first spoke for the first time in thousands of years.

"Who are you and what gives you the right to wake me from my slumber?" She growled in a slight foreign accent. Santana couldn't quite pin it but she couldn't quite focus on anything right now as she was being choked by a single hand.

"S-Santana L-Lopez" She choked, gasping for breath.

Brittany gasped as she heard her wife choke, Rachel gripping her best friend's hand tighter as they looked at the very first vampire through her camera.

Santana looked at the pure power coursing behind the first's eyes, scared that just a little more pressure and her neck would snap like a twig under her touch.

"Why did you wake me!" The woman yelled.

Santana gasped for air, her hand grabbing hold of the arms that had a hold around her neck. "T-To s-save o-our r-race"

"And why should I care?"

"B-Because w-without y-your h-help," She choked, sucking in another large gulp of air. "W-we'll a-all d-die"

The woman seemed satisfied with her answer and let her go, Santana falling to the floor in a heap behind her as she walked into the middle of the room. Both Quinn and Tina rushed to their friend's aid, helping her stand and walk back over to where Holly was stood.

"Who are the rest of you?" She asked, motioning with her hand towards the other women in the room.

Quinn and Tina introduced themselves to her and then Holly stepped forward, the first instantly recognizing her. "Holly, it has been a long time"

The blonde nodded. "That it has."

"Tell me, does this mere common vampire have truth in her words?"

"Yes, the werewolves have awoken their first and are out to wipe us out"

The first nodded and bowed before them. "Then I am here to fight. I am Safiya, Queen of Vampires and the very first. I am ready to defend my kind and do what must be done. What do you plan to do next?"

Santana cleared her throat. "I was going to suggest that you come back with us to our base which is just across the shore frame here and settle in. We wanted to wake you up first before we came up with a plan."

"And you expect me to just help you? Child, what makes you think that you are worthy of asking for my help?"

Santana frowned at being called 'child' but she let it slip, Safiya had just woken up after thousands of years in stasis and wasn't accustomed to their way of addressing other people. Plus,she could really argue with her, she held the highest power over all of them.

"I don't deem myself worthy of asking the very first vampire, our queen, for her help. But our entire race is under threat and I was sent here by orders of our races council in hopes that I could stop this threat. If this threat is really real, then I would greatly accept any help you could give. I won't beg, and I won't plead, but if me, Holly, Quinn, Tina, my team, and my wife and daughter are all in danger, then all I can do is ask you for your help."

Safiya regarded her carefully for a few moments. She'd been in stasis for an extremely long time, and she had been woken up by a random vampire underling that she'd never met before. That's when it hit her. Looking at Santana's face, she could see all the emotion and seriousness underneath the skin and in her body language. Stepping forward, she placed a perfectly manicured hand on Santana's forehead. Realisation crossed her features as she recognised not only the mind but the soul standing before her.

"You. You are the vampire that I controlled last night."

"Yes"

"I thought it was Holly. So you got my message?"

"Not exactly. I kind of had a serious rush of pain over my mind before I gained control of myself again"

"You will make sense of it in time child."

Not wanting to waste anymore time Holly and Santana decided it was time to leave. As the exited, the door sealed behind them and they began to make their way back down to the dock. In the boat ride back Tina contacted Marley, who was on a separate radio channel to the rest of the team. Santana and Quinn also had their own separate channels for Brittany and Rachel.

"Mar, did you guys get that?"

_"Yeah. The team all gasped when they saw Safiya through the camera for the first time. She's really the first vampire ever?"_

Tina nodded, despite the fact that Marley couldn't see her. "Yeah. We were shocked when we saw for the first time. Remember I told youths story of the first?"

_"Yeah. I liked that story"_

"Me too. Now you'll be able to fill in the blanks, huh?"

_"Definitely"_

"Look Mar, I've gotta go but I'll see you when I get back, OK?"

_"OK I love you"_

"I love you too."

Santana rubbed at her neck as Holly filled Safiya in on what was happening. She could feel what she thought was scratch marks making themselves known. Quinn looked over at her and batted her hands away so that she could get a look herself.

"You've got a couple of scratches there San, really bad."

"Aren't they healing? Usually they disappear straight away."

"I know, but they are right there bold as hell"

Safiya looked over at the two friends. "They will heal at human rate"

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because I made them. Any damage I inflict on you won't heal at your normal rate. It is because I'm the first."

Santana sighed as she rubbed at the irritated skin. That's when Brittany came on over the radio.

_"San?"_

"Yeah, Britt?"

_"You OK? I was scared"_

"I know you were. I could sense it. I'm OK now though Britt, I promise" She said, still rubbing at the sides of her neck.

_"OK"_

"Britt?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Is Honey OK?"

_"She's fine. She just misses her Mami"_

Santana smiled. "I'll be back soon. We're just about to dock. I love you Britt"

_"I love you too Santana"_

She signed off just as they reached the dock. Holly tied up the boat and helped Safiya out of it before letting the others out. Walking ahead for a little bit, she stopped when she sensed something was wrong. Now that Safiya was awake her senses were even stronger than before.

"Hold on" She said, holding up a hand and effectively stopping everybody behind her.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, drawing her sword already.

"Something's not right"

Santana looked around the forest around them. It was dark but she could also sense that something was off now.

"I'll take point ahead. Quinn, you take the back. Holly, Tina, watch out for Safiya. I have a funny feeling this has something to do with our four-legged rivals."

Everybody did as they were told and both Holly and Safiya got their first taste of Santana leading her team and what they were doing. She walked ahead for a little bit, not sensing anything until it hit them lit a bad smell.

All of them smelt a particular smell. It smelt like a powerful canine, something that they should automatically rebel against, a threat.

"Do you smell that?" Santana asked, glancing back at everybody behind her.

Safiya nodded. "That is your true vampire senses kicking in"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, knowing that there was something more to the older vampire's statement.

"We are in trouble. We vampires can smell werewolves before we see them. I suggest you prepare yourselves"

Santana looked at Quinn and Tina, the both of them shrugging. "OK, everybody stay tight in formation. Just keep your eyes and ears open, we don't know what we're gonna face"

Santana started walking ahead again and couldn't help but think about how she felt an unsettling feeling coiling in the pit of her stomach. Something was off, and although she was nervous about facing a werewolf for the first time, she knew she had to be strong and protect Safiya at all costs. She didn't fly out here all for nothing and she was damned if anything would go wrong under her command, the consequence being that she'd be responsible for the death of the first of their kind.

She set one foot in the clearing ahead and the smell hit her like an oncoming train. She didn't have time to process what was happening before she was strung upside down. Quinn and Tina watched as their best friend and leader was hung up high in the tree ahead like a hunted animal. They barely had time to think about getting her down before two abnormally large wolves jumped out of nowhere.

Holly yelled. "Werewolves!"

The blonde pulled Safiya off into the brush to the side as the wolves jumped into action. Quinn and Tina had already drawn their weapons and stood in the middle of the clearing, the wolves circling them as they would their prey. Quinn edged towards Santana's sword, which was lying on the floor below her.

She was just about to reach down and grab it when she was beaten to it. A blonde, a little smaller than her reached down and grabbed it. Her first thought was to fight her for it, but then she remembered the security mechanism on it.

She counted down under her breath and it attacked the blonde, releasing it from her grip. Grabbing it, she threw it up to Santana, who caught it even though she was strung up high and upside down as all the blood rushed to her head. She then kicked the blonde in the chest and she went flying into foliage nearby. Their attentions were then turned to the two wolves, jumping at them as they tried to fend them off.

Santana on the other hand rushed to get herself free. She swung herself back and forth until she could get enough momentum to bend up to reach her foot. Timing it just right, she managed to reach her ankle and grab it, sword still in hand. Gripping her weapon tightly she furiously sawed at the thick rope that was wrapped around her ankle, painfully cutting off the blood to her foot.

She was just about to cut herself free when she heard Tina cry out in pain. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she saw that the blonde was getting up out of the foliage. She could tell she was a vampire, or else they'd be fighting off three wolves. Plus, there was something unsettlingly familiar about her. Shaking it off, she knew she needed to get to her best friend. She cut the last part of the rope and dropped down, quickly shaking off the pain and getting up, rushing over to Tina who just about to be pounced on by one of the wolves.

She pulled her off to the other side and checked her over, seeing that she had a large gash on the knee she'd been injured on before (the large shrapnel from the explosion Joe had caused, right before Santana was injured fatally). The fact that it was over a place she'd been injured before and that it was a werewolf wound made it all the more painful.

Santana made sure she was OK one more time before jumping into the fray assisting Quinn in the fight. The werewolves howled in pain as the two best friends worked in perfect sync to eliminate them. Knowing that Santana and Quinn would fight to the death and possibly do more damage, they abandoned the fight and disappeared into the dark forest around them. Santana saw the blonde start running and was already on her way.

"Quinn, check on Tina!" She yelled as she too disappeared into the forest, hot on the other vampire's trail. It wasn't long before she found her and they were already caught in combat. Santana caught her in a split second mistake and it was all over.

She forced her hands behind her back and pulled her back to the clearing, the blonde struggling the entire time.

"Let me go!" She hissed, trying to shrug Santana off once more as they entered the clearing.

"Tell me your name" Santana gritted out through her teeth.

"You should know after the way we left things between each other," She spat. "Or don't you remember?"

Santana looked around, Quinn and Tina joining her and Holly reappearing from the foliage. She looked back to the girl she had a hold of and it clicked. She knew exactly where that face was from and who it belonged to. "Kitty?"

"So you remembered then. I'm surprised at the way we left things"

"You survived?"

"Surprised?"

Santana shook her head, knowing that Kitty would only continue to be rude to her. She looked over at Quinn and Tina. "What do you think we should do with her?"

Quinn shrugged. "She was clearly here with the wolves. Maybe she knows something."

Santana nodded before Holly spoke up. "I would hurry up guys. That wound on Tina's knee is only going to get worse. It's a werewolf injury so it's going to self-infect itself and hit her blood stream within the next hour.

"I'll grab hold of her and we'll take her back. Maybe she knows something."

"Stop talking like I'm not here"

"You stop talking or else I'll chop your head clean off, ashing you on the spot."

Kitty shut up for the time being before Santana led the team back to the house. She could feel the anxiety as soon as she stepped on the driveway, knowing that everybody was dying to meet the first of their kind.

She entered and dragged Kitty down to the basement, locking her in the spare room. Brittany saw Santana come up and head to what was the garage, a medical area.

"You OK?" Brittany asked, taking her hand as they walked.

"Yeah, I just need Artie to check out my neck"

"Why?" The blonde asked as they entered the room.

"Because any damage inflicted by Safiya will heal at human rate as she's the first. It's irritable right now so I really need Artie to check it out."

Brittany nodded as the Latina sat down on one of the hospital beds.

"What can I help you with Santana?"

"I need you to take a look at my neck. Also, Tina's gonna be in in a sec to get you to check her knee"

"OK. If you just take off anything that's around your neck and I'll take a look for you."

Santana nodded and Brittany helped her by taking off her sword and taking out her radio wires. She then pulled down the collar of her shirt and Artie got to work, Brittany holding her free hand the entire time.

"OK Santana, all done. Is Tina on her way?"

"Yeah, she should be. She's probably with Marley right now and she's giving a once over before coming here. I'm gonna go downstairs and talk to Holly about our new capture."

He nodded and let her jump off the bed, grabbing her sword and radio wires. Brittany offered to take her sword back to their guest house whilst the Latina went down to talk about what to do with their new visitor.

Marley saw Quinn helping Tina in, who was limping. Her brain already jumping into action, she rushed to her aid, taking her from Quinn's grasp.

"Thanks Quinn"

"No problem M. I'm gonna go find Rachel"

Once Quinn had left, Marley sat Tina on the stairs, kneeling in front of her. Her hands tentatively touched the beginning of Tina's thigh, just about the kneecap and the Asian girl gasped in agony.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Marley asked, stilling her movements.

"Yeah."

"It looks like it's already started getting an infection"

"Yeah, Holly did say it would start to self-infect in the next hour or so. I guess that because I've injured my knee so severely before it's taking double the normal time. Please, we need to go and get Artie to take a look at this Mar. I don't want my leg falling off"

Marley nodded and kissed her forehead soothingly.. "OK"

Once Artie had disinfected it, he bandaged it up and told her to take it slow for the next few days, saying that from what he knew werewolf wounds took human-speed to heal and that it ran the extremely high risk of infection.

Marley joined her as she found Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Holly and Safiya down in the basement.

"What's going on?" Tina asked, using the crutches Artie had just given her to hop over to them, Marley in tow to help her whenever she needed.

"We're just deciding what to do with her" Santana said, pointing to Kitty, who was looking out of the small window at them.

"It's Santana's call. I mean, I don't know what you're thinking but as Quinn said earlier, I think she'd be a useful source of information to us. She could give us leads on where to begin." Holly shrugged.

Santana was about to respond when Kitty yelled from behind the door, making them all jump slightly from the sudden banging. "Santana! Let me out! Come on, I wanna finish what I started!"

"What does she mean?" Marley asked, looking at Santana.

Brittany and everybody else turned towards her. Santana sighed. "Santana?" Brittany asked softly, wanting to know what was going on.

"Britt, guys, I-"

"S, what is it?" Rachel asked.

Santana took a deep breath before looking back at Kitty, who was now staring right back at her. "This is Kitty Wilde, the first person I turned."

* * *

TBC

_Just a quick note, anybody who wants to see what Safiya looks like, head over to my tumblr (**shinodafan94**), or simply type 'Aaliyah - Queen of the Damned' into google. Aaliyah is perfect for this, and may she rest on in peace :)_

_Song used: 'Heaven Sent' - Keyshia Cole_


	15. Fight

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_OK another long update for you, we are really getting into the good stuff now!_

_Thx to people who reviewed etc, I appreciate it!_

* * *

_"This is Kitty Wilde, the first person I turned."_

Everybody in the room, except for Holly, Quinn, and Tina stared at Santana in disbelief. They all thought Brittany was the first person she turned. Kitty just smirked as Brittany's face fell.

"What?" The blonde whimpered, a hand coming up to her mouth in shock.

"That's right!" Kitty snarled. "I was the first person she turned."

Brittany's eyes never left Santana's. "But I thought I was the first person you turned."

"So did I" Santana said.

Brittany just whimpered and ran up the stairs. "Britt!" Santana called, running after her.

"What should we do with her?" Holly asked, motioning to Kitty who was grinning like a madwoman.

"Keep her locked up for now. We'll decided what to do with her in the morning" Quinn said.

"I thought Brittany was the first person Santana turned." Marley said in confusion.

"We all did" Quinn said. "But it's a long story that you need to hear from Santana herself."

Meanwhile, Santana was running after Brittany through the house and outside. She thanked God that she'd put her sword and radio wires away before this all started. She saw Brittany run down onto the beach and sped up, running right up to her.

"Britt!" She yelled, grabbing Brittany's arm and spinning her around.

She was then faced with a crying Brittany. Her eyes were already red and puffy and hot tears were running down and staining her cheeks.

"Britt..." She repeated, much more softly this time, the sight of her wife crying breaking her heart.

"Santana, how could you?"

"Britt, what do you mean?"

Brittany shrugged free of her grip. "How could you keep something like that from me?!"

"Britt, I didn't even know she survived!"

"I thought I was the first person you turned! That was special and meant a lot to me Santana!"

"I thought you were the first person I turned but it turns out you weren't. Britt, if I had known I would have told you by now."

"Where did she come from?"

Santana could tell just by looking at Brittany's face that she was jealous. She had every right to be. That's why she knew she had to tell her everything, no matter how ugly it was.

"Britt..." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I met Kitty back in Japan when I was training there. Do you remember the day we hunted the tiger?" Brittany nodded. "Do you remember when you asked me if I'd ever been attacked by one?" Brittany nodded again, curious as to where this was going. "I then brushed you off and told you we needed to move on. Britt, I brushed you off for a reason. That night all those years ago when the tiger attacked my whole life changed."

"Santana, what are you talking about?"

"Britt, when the tiger attacked that night I got injured, badly. Kitty just so happened to be in the area at the time. She had been one of the student blood suppliers, that's how we all fed. Akinori sent me to find them all and round them up and that's when I was attacked. I managed to get away but I still had a job to do. I found Kitty on her own, behind one of the buildings scared for her life. When she saw that I was injured, she had no choice but to help me right there and then. It was, and is Kobejitsu rule that any vampire under ten years old had to feed to heal right away."

"Wait, how old were you at the time?" Brittany asked, her arms crossed defiantly.

"I was one year old"

"So it was the first year you were there?"

"Yes."

"Carry on"

"When I fed on her, I was feeding on a human for the first time without supervision. She was my first major feed after I was turned. We were both inexperienced in that kind of thing. We always had people watching us when we fed off of humans. Once I'd finished feeding on her, I passed out. That's most probably the reason why I get sleepy whenever I feed on you. I didn't know it at the time but that feeding changed my life. Sure, I'd fed on people before then, but only on the wrist. She offered to let me feed on her neck because of how bad my wound was."

"What happened when you woke up?"

"I woke up in the infirmary. I guess Kitty passed out too once I'd fed on her but when I woke up she was nowhere to be found. Once I was on my feet again I asked about her but all I got were closed doors. I never heard from her again after that night until today. I guess that I fed on her too much and she turned. I was just so damn hungry and she was just there. We were rationed on our blood intake and as a one year old new-born I guess my instincts took over me and I took too much."

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you fed on her?"

"Britt, I would have died otherwise"

Brittany shook her head. "Santana, you lied to me the day before our wedding?"

Santana instantly knew where this was heading. "Britt, before you jump to conclusions-"

"Santana, you lied to me the day before we got married, on the week where we committed ourselves to each other. The very day before I became your wife! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"Brittany, of course it means something to me! I just didn't want to crow your mind with that the day before we got married. We'd been planning it for so long and I wanted everything to move smoothly. I wanted to tell you in my own time, believe me. You can't even begin to imagine how guilty I felt that day for lying to you because we never keep anything from each other."

"Santana, you still could have told me sooner. Instead, after only just getting here I'm hit with this bombshell that I'm not the first person you ever turned. What's even worse is that my wife, the woman I love, lied to me before our wedding day, one of the most important days of our lives."

"Britt, I didn't mean to lie to you. That's one of the last things that I ever want to do"

"Then why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you'd react like this"

"Like what?"

"That! You're taking this out of proportion!"

"To hell I am! You lied to me when we'd committed ourselves to each other! You knew going into the ceremony and still kept this from me!"

"Britt, it's not a big deal. I didn't even know until today that she'd survived. For all I knew, she died because I over-fed on her and heard nothing from her ever again. This is hard for me too. I wanted you to be the first person I ever turned, but it just so happens that you weren't."

"You still could have told me!"

"We're going in circles. Brittany, I really don't wanna fight with you. I can't help how things turned out. This was out of my control. If I could have changed it I would have. You would have been my first. Unfortunately you're gonna have to suck it up and deal with it because we need her. She's our best lead right now."

"Then why don't you go and hang out with her then, as you seem such good friends. Don't even think of trying to sleep in the same bed tonight. You can find somewhere else to sleep."

And with that Brittany stormed off back up onto the lawn and into their guesthouse, Rachel following her in after shooting Santana a sympathetic look. Quinn walked up to the Latina, who was now stood on the edge of the lawn.

"You OK S?"

"I don't know. I feel numb"

Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her towards her and Rachel's guest house. Meanwhile, Rachel was trying to calm Brittany down, who seemed to be silently fuming as she paced the living room.

"Britt?"

"…"

"Britt"

"…"

"BRITT!" Rachel yelled, getting her best friends attention.

"What?"

"Tell me what's wrong. What happened between the two of you?" She asked.

She hated the fact that they had just fought, Santana and Brittany always being the perfect example of what a couple should be. They hardly ever fought, the only exception being when she was pregnant with Honey. When they did fight though it always ignited a fire between the both of them, always coming out worse for wear. They always fought badly and Rachel had a feeling Santana would be sleeping on her and Quinn's couch tonight, not that she minded. She also knew that they would probably drag this out for longer than it needed to be. Her main focus right now was to try and soften the blow by calming her down so that she didn't do anything she would regret in the long run.

"Rach, she lied to me the day before we got married"

"What do you mean? What did she lie about?"

She said that she got attacked by the Kobejistu tiger but then she brushed me off. Today she said why. She was hurt badly and by rule she had to feed on one of their human blood supplies, like Alicia. She had a job to do, which was round them up. She found Kitty and did as she was told, fed on her. She was the first person she fed on from the neck. Plus, it was the first time she'd fed on someone without supervision."

"Surely she wouldn't have made such a mistake. She's Santana. How old was she at the time?"

"A year old."

"What happened next?"

"She says that she passed out, which explains why she's always sleepy after she feeds on me. When she woke up she was in the infirmary and Kitty was gone. She said she asked about her but she never heard from her again."

"So she didn't actually know she'd turned her until today?"

"No."

"Britt, you can't blame her for that. After that day she most probably thought Kitty had died. That's why when she said that you were the first she believed it. Even with this, you are still her true first. She remembers exactly what happened with you and you are truly the only person she will, and most probably ever turn. You have to believe that. Sure, I hate the fact that she lied to my best friend right before her wedding day, but she honestly didn't know"

Brittany looked at her, tears in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks. Rachel saw this and opened her arms, knowing that her best friend needed some comfort. They hugged tightly before they heard a large smack on the side of the wall.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled.

Rachel and Brittany rushed out to see that Santana had punched the wall, making a slight dent in the brickwork of Rachel and Quinn's guesthouse. Quinn rushed into action and wrapped her arms around Santana's mid-section, dragging her away from the wall where she was determined to take her anger out on the unsuspecting brick work.

"Quinn? What happened?" Rachel asked, standing in the doorway.

Quinn struggled with her best friend. "I was leading her back inside and she broke free of my embrace and ran for the wall. The next thing I knew she was taking her anger out on the brick work. She made a pretty big dent too."

Rachel shook her head and went back inside with Brittany whilst Quinn took Santana to the medical room to get her hand checked out.

As they walked in through the house Marley was just helping Tina up the stairs, who stubbornly refused to be carried by her girlfriend as if she wasn't capable of doing it herself.

"Wow, what happened to her hand?" Tina asked. Feeling Marley's hand at the small of her back steadying her as she balanced on the stairs.

"She punched a wall" Quinn said, her arms around her shoulders.

Marley winced. "Ouch"

"I know" Quinn agreed, walking Santana towards the door to the converted garage.

They entered the room to find Artie cleaning up. "Santana? I thought I just helped you?"

"You did but she punched a wall" The blonde said.

"Why?"

"Better to not ask Artie. Long story"

He nodded and decided that she was right, that it was better that he didn't ask. He motioned for Santana to sit on the bed she had occupied not too long ago. He snapped some new surgical gloves on and took her right hand.

He gingerly took it into his own hands and studied it. "Does this hurt?" He asked, bending one of the fingers upwards. Santana cried out in agony. "OK San. I'm gonna check all the other fingers for a minute. This may hurt"

Santana cried out in pain again as Artie bent all of her fingers backwards and forwards. Quinn let her grip her own hand with her good one to relieve her stress.

"OK, the two middle fingers are broken but with a good wrapping up they should heal in no time. I'm afraid I'm gonna need to clean up these large cuts, they are going to need stitches for definite. After that I'll wrap it up and you can go. Just make sure that you come back tomorrow so I can redress the wound."

When Quinn nodded her wrapped up the two broken fingers first, trying not to hurt Santana as much as possible, before wrapping up the rest of her hand. He then cleaned up the cuts on both hands with antiseptic before stitching them up and wrapping them with gauze padding. He then sent her on her way.

When they got back they sat on the couch. Not five minutes later Rachel came in. "San, you can stay here if you want. Just go and get your clothes now. I managed to convince Brittany to leave to get food but this is your only chance before she comes back.

Santana nodded and got up, pulling Rachel in for a quick hug. "Thanks Rach"

Rachel nodded and patted her on the back before letting her go. When she had left Rachel joined Quinn on the couch.

"What did Artie say about her hand?"

"She broke the two middle fingers and she had to have stitches on her knuckles. Both hands"

Rachel winced. "Ow"

"I know. Marley said the same thing"

"Quinn, did you know about any of this?"

"Rach, promise you won't get mad?"

"Of course."

"Me and Tina knew about what happened with kitty, but we'd never seen her. Today was putting a face to a name. Santana was the only one who ever saw or met her, but she told us what happened and we never questioned it, deciding to leave it all behind us. Trust me when I say that we are the only people who know about this. The team don't know. We swore to her we'd never say anything. Are you mad?"

"No. I just don't want things to drag out. You know how it is when they fight. It only ends when they can't take it anymore and one of them finally ends it."

"I know"

Santana grabbed her duffel bag and packed some clothes in it, knowing she would most probably not be staying here for a few days. Before she left she put the bag down on the end of the bed and walked over to the crib where Honey was sleeping. She reached down and took her daughter into her arms, cradling her to her chest. Honey sighed in her sleep, just like Brittany, and curled into Santana's warmth, her small hand gripping hold of her shirt.

A single tear ran down Santana's cheek as she smiled her daughter never ceasing to amaze her. Sighing, she held Honey closer to her and kissed the top of her head, savoring the feeling of having her in her arms. She kissed her once more before placing her back in her crib, Honey whimpering a little in her sleep.

Santana's heart broke. She didn't want to leave but she had to. Brittany would be back any second now and she really wanted to avoid another confrontation with her, especially with her hand. Her adrenaline was wearing off fast and she could feel her hands start to throb with an aching pain, especially her broken one.

"I love you baby girl" She whispered before exiting.

When she entered Quinn and Rachel's guesthouse, the brunette stood up. "I'm gonna stay with Britt tonight and make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. Santana, did you make sure you see Honey?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Rach."

"No problem. You're welcome to crash here and Quinn will no doubt keep you company."

"Thanks" She said as she placed her bag down on the couch.

Quinn escorted Rachel to the door and kissed her softly. "You go and make sure Britt is OK. I've got Santana"

Rachel nodded and stole another kiss before leaving, her overnight bag in hand. Quinn then turned back to her best friend.

"How's Safiya?" Santana asked.

"Holly's settling her in" Quinn said as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"Good"

* * *

The next morning once Santana was dressed she went back to Artie to get her hands re-bandaged.

"Morning Santana. Good to see you came back. Are you in any pain?" He asked as she sat down.

"It's throbbing a little but I can deal with it"

He nodded and snapped on a new pair of surgical gloves before getting to work. When he was done he sent Santana on her way.

Thinking that it was a better idea if she got some blood in her system, she went into the kitchen, hungry to satisfy her rumbling stomach and thirst. She was met with the sight of Safiya, Quinn and Mercedes.

"Morning Santana" Mercedes greeted happily.

"Hey Cedes."

She walked up to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood, screwing the lid off and taking a long sip from it. She wiped her mouth and looked up. Safiya, now in relatively normal clothes, looked at her with wide eyes. Santana looked down at the bottle and then back up at her.

"Is that blood?" Safiya asked, beating her to the point.

Santana nodded. "Yep."

"Why aren't you feeding from a human?"

"Me and my team don't feed from human's unless we're about to die. When we're thirsty, we drink from these bottles."

"Can I try?"

"Yeah, sure" She re-opened the fridge and pulled out a fresh bottle, screwing off the lid and handing it to the older vampire. "Try"

Safiya gingerly brought it up to her nose before taking a small sip. Santana smiled when she drank more and more of it until the bottle was fully empty.

"So...?" Santana trailed off.

Safiya looked up at her and smiled. "This is very good. I still do not understand why you drink it from a bottle like this, but I like it"

Santana smiled. "Good to know. We usually keep it stocked up on the regular. When we came here we brought crates of the stuff so that we don't run out." She said, taking a sip of her own drink.

Safiya nodded and saw Santana's bandaged hands. "Santana"

"Hhm?"

"What happened to your hands?"

Santana looked down at them sheepishly and then over at Quinn before looking back at her. "I got into a fight with my wife last night"

Safiya raised an eyebrow, Mercedes looking at her in shock before she realized what she said. "Oh! I didn't hit Britt, if that's what you think. I got angry and I punched a wall. Bad idea. Ask Quinn if you don't believe me."

Mercedes sighed in relief and Safiya nodded in understanding. "Just know that they will heal at human rate"

"Why?"

"Because if you feed on my blood and it is running through your veins, or I inflicted the injury upon you it will heal at mortal pace. It it my body's natural way of punishing anyone who disobey's me, human or vampire."

Santana nodded and Holly came into the room. "Santana, can I have a word?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

"When do you want to contact the council?"

"Shit. I forgot. We were supposed to contact them when we woke her up. Sorry, I just had so much going on last night."

"Yeah, I can see" Holly said, raising her eyebrow playfully as she eyed Santana's hands. "By the way, you made a nice dent in my wall"

"I'm so sorry Holly. We haven't even been here a week and I'm already breaking your stuff"

Holly waved a hand. "Pfft. Don't sweat it dude. I'm quite capable of fixing it. Just, take your anger out on something less dangerous sometimes. Walls can look harmless, but they can be sons of bitches when they get on your bad side."

Santana nodded. "Let's contact the council now. I think Tina's down in the tech room already."

"Yeah, she is. I saw her refusing help from Marley as she tried walking down the steps."

Santana laughed. "That's Tina for you. She can be such a stubborn ass when she wants to be"

"Tell me about it" Holly laughed as they entered the kitchen.

"We're gonna contact the council. Quinn, Safiya, we need you" Santana said.

The two vampires agreed and followed them downstairs.

"Holly, why am I needed?" Safiya asked as they walked towards the open tech room door.

"Because the council want to know that you're awake."

"Who is the council?"

"The vampires that are now in charge."

"What do you mean?"

"Shortly after you went to sleep a group of our highest ranking vampires, all pure-blood, formed a council, each leading their own house. Santana here is Kobejitsu, an elite ninja vampire. She's also one of the best warriors to ever walk the earth, hence the reason why she's leading this thing. Her team gets stuff done, they are definitely more than capable from their record."

Safiya nodded at the new information and followed the blonde into the room, Tina sat behind her deck already with her knee propped up.

"Hey guys" She greeted.

"Hey T. How'd you manage to shake Marley?" Santana asked as she stood next to her.

Tina shrugged. "I had to agree I'd go and get my knee checked out by Artie every two hours. Something about an infection from a werewolf wound can enter your blood stream and kill you if not checked. So, after this I have to go and get it checked out. How's your hands by the way?"

"Painful. I broke the two middle fingers of my right hand and I have cuts on both which needed a lot of stitches."

"Ouch. How did you do that with just a wall?"

Santana shrugged. "I was pretty angry."

Tina nodded and looked back at the screen in front of her, logging into the council feed. Before long they were linked into them and telling them that they'd woken up the first of their kind, the Queen of Vampires. Santana wanted to laugh at their dumbstruck expressions, knowing that she'd proved them wrong when they most definitely thought she couldn't do it, but her heart dropped when she realized she couldn't laugh about it with the one person she wanted to, Brittany. Shaking off her emotions she focused on what was being said. Before long the meeting was over and she was gone.

Once everybody had left, Tina shut down her computer before heaving herself up onto her feet. For a split second she felt immense pain before it slowly died out, allowing her to continue. She used her crutches to exit and glanced over at the door to Kitty's temporary room. Shaking her head at how much trouble the girl had caused, she moved over to the stairs in which she took a whole five minutes to conquer. Leaning against the wall catching her breath, she checked her watch before deciding it was time to go and see Artie.

She slowly moved over to the door and entered, finding him organizing things. "Hey Tina, take a seat. You want me to get Marley?"

Tina shook her head. "Nah. Let's just get on with it"

"OK"

He un-bandaged the wound and frowned. Tina immediately noticed. "What?"

"It looks bad Tina"

Those words caused her heart to sink to her stomach, giving her the awful feeling that this wouldn't end well and would get worse before it got better. "What do you mean?" She asked, gulping.

"We are gonna need to watch this every hour. I suggest you stay close to this room and don't put any pressure on it."

"Can I at least go upstairs to sleep?"

"I guess so. Just make sure you have your alarm set."

"OK."

He cleaned it the best he could before wrapping it up again. He then let her go on her way. She made her way up to her and Marley's room and placed herself carefully upon the bed, falling asleep instantly.

About half an hour later, Marley came in from hanging out with Rachel and the girls. She checked the tech room first and found nothing, so she went to see Artie.

"Artie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Tina? It's just that she wasn't in the tech room. Did she come and get her knee checked out?"

"Yes. I cleaned it and she went up to your room to sleep. Also, before you go, I told her that she needs to get it checked out every hour now instead of two."

"Why?"

"Because it's infected a lot more than I thought. I need to keep checking it for infection but it looks pretty bad already. Plus, because she's been injured in that exact same place before, it's making it worse. Just make sure she comes here for me to check it."

"OK, thanks Artie"

"No problem M"

Marley then left the room and headed upstairs. She sighed in relief when she saw Tina lying on the bed asleep. She sat down next to her on the bed, thinking how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. She reached forward and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, noticing how the Asian girl was sweating. Feeling her forehead she could tell that it was just hot in the room so she got up and opened all of the windows and turned on the fan on the dresser.

Tina stirred and rolled over onto her back so that she could see her. "Mar?"

"Hey" Marley greeted softly, smiling that she was now awake. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's OK. Come here"

"How's your knee feeling. Artie told me that you need to have it checked every hour"

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's going to get really bad Mar"

Marley frowned as she sat next to her as close as possible. "How so?" She asked, cupping Tina's face with one of her hands.

Tina nuzzled into the hand, the both of them enjoying the feeling of comfort it gave them. "What if it enters my blood stream? I'm done for."

Marley winced at her girlfriend's words, knowing exactly what she was trying to say. "Tina don't think like that!"

"I can't help it Marley. We've been in a situation like this before. Last time I never got the chance to even say I loved you. Right now I want to tell you that I do. I love you Marley, more than anyone else I ever have done. You are the one, and I want you to know that no matter what happens with my knee I know I'll be happy having said that."

Marley allowed Tina to pull her down and kiss the top of her head as she rested on her chest, hearing Tina's steady heartbeat.

"I love you Tina"

"I love you too"

* * *

Later that afternoon Safiya found Santana sat on the beach watching the sea by herself. Sitting down next to her, she got right down to business.

"What is on your mind child?"

"Nothing"

"This is about your isn't it?"

Santana sighed and nodded. "Yeah"

"You are thinking too hard about it. Tell me"

"I guess I'm just angry"

"How so?"

"I thought Brittany was the only person I turned, that's why I told her that she was. Now Kitty's just thrown everything upside down. I've not even been married for a month and we've already got into a big fight."

"I could sense that Kitty was your first before you even told us"

Santana looked at her. "What? How?"

"Because I am the Queen of Vampires. I can sense these kinds of things. You are one my children after all"

"Your children?"

"I call all of the vampires I meet my children. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here."

Santana studied her for a few moments. "Who was your first, if you don't mind me asking" She really did wonder if Safiya remembered the first person she turned.

"Holly was the first person I turned."

"So, she's technically the first turned-blood?"

"Yes."

"So turned-bloods always did come first before pure-bloods."

"Yes. Why does this surprise you?"

"It doesn't surprise me. It's just that pure-blood vampires have always considered themselves to be higher up than us turned-bloods. That's why the heads of the twelve houses are all pure-bloods. Except for one"

"Who?"

"Before I came here I made my training master the head of my house. He was a turned-blood. He's also the first vampire in council history to lead a house and not be a pure-blood."

"I sense that he means a lot more to you."

"He does. He's like a father to me, much more so than my real one. He trained me and took me under his wing. He was also the one who married me and Brittany. Plus, he always guessed that the first of our kind was a woman."

"Then he is very smart. I can sense dedication to your house deep within your blood. But you have left it"

"I did leave my house, along with Quinn, Tina, and Blaine. We all left because the guy who was leading it, Finn, was doing cruel things to it's own people. Me and Quinn were victims of that."

"How so?"

"He took us against our will. They said it was punishment at the time but only recently I found out that it was on purpose. I was given male parts because I was one of their most elite warriors. Finn hoped to create the perfect pure-bloods with our genes and rule the vampire nation. Basically world domination but for vampires. He was such an idiot"

"So, the little girl"

"You've seen her?"

Safiya nodded. "Yes. I saw a brunette and a tall blonde with her on the lawn this morning"

"That's my daughter"

"So she is a result of this so-called 'punishment'?"

"Yes and no. Yes, she's a result of what I was given, but she was by no means something bad. Of course, I wanted children, but I wanted them in my own time. I was forced to tell Brittany that I was a vampire and not too long after that she found out she was pregnant. Honey was sort of an accent at the time but she was a blessing in disguise."

"I sense that she is something else too. She does not smell like a complete vampire"

"That's because she's not. When Brittany conceived her she was still human. I turned Brittany to save her life whilst she was still pregnant and when Honey was born, she was born half human half vampire"

"But surely that is not possible."

"With today's modern technology I guess it was. Is it true no baby has survived it's mother turning?"

"Yes. I have never seen another child survive like her. I am truly honored to meet your daughter, I suppose she is a true miracle hybrid of our race. You should be proud."

"I am, really I am. Anyway, if Holly was your first, how did that come about?"

"Holly was the first human I ever came into contact with. When I was born from the ashes of the shadows, I already knew what had to be done to expand what I was. Holly was the first person I told and seeing how loyal she was I decided to make her the first vampire other than me to walk the Earth. That is why I entrusted her to watch over me whilst I slept."

"What caused you to go to sleep?"

"I had become sick of how my race was murdering each other instead of our enemy"

"The werewolves"

"Yes."

"But history says that you disappeared mid-battle"

"I did. I came here with Holly, back to the place I was born to go into a sleep. I knew I was the first of my kind and would be for eternity so I locked myself away in hopes that I could start over."

"I guess the first werewolf had the same idea."

"Yes. And now I am here. You have woken me up with good reason and we must end this battle before it even begins if we hope to keep peace in this world."

"Definitely. Safiya, if you need anything at all, let me or Holly or any of the team know. We are all here to serve you and will do anything for you."

"That may be, but I want you to lead against the threat. I can see that you are strong and that you can handle anything thrown at you, so I will follow and advise you"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure, Santana. And before I go..."

"Yes?"

"Before you continue on with fighting this threat, resolve things with your wife, for it will be better for all of us, including your daughter and the team."

* * *

The next day whilst Santana was having some quality time with her daughter and Quinn, Rachel wanted to talk to Brittany, who was still fuming and refusing to talk about what happened.

"Britt, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked, handing her a bottle of blood in which she'd just pulled out of her and Quinn's mini-fridge.

"Sure" The blonde smiled as Rachel sat down next to her, taking the offered bottle. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Santana"

"Rachel..."

"No. I'm your best friend and we are going to sit here and talk it out. Brittany, I know you and I also know Santana. She;s my girlfriend's best friend and she's also sleeping on our couch because you refuse to let her talk about things with you."

"But she lied to me Rachel."

"I know she did, but she did it with good reason. If there's one thing I know about Santana, it's that she does more for all of us than we realize. She didn't tell you about that night because she didn't want to spoil things before your wedding. If I had known, I would have pushed her to tell you, but she still kept it from you, which is what I thought was wrong."

"I just don't understand why she didn't Rachel. Ever since that last real fight we had before I got turned we haven't kept any secrets from each other."

Rachel nodded, knowing what fight she was talking about. The one where Brittany had flown off the handle because Santana decided to keep the fact that she was going on a mission a secret from her right up until the moment she was about to go.

"I know, but obviously this was something painful for her. I'm not saying that it was right for her to keep something like this from you, especially as it was just after she was turned herself, but you have to understand that she was scared at the time. She wasn't the Santana we all know now, but a scared girl who was thrown into something she never wanted. What I'm trying to say is that you need to give her a chance to voice exactly what she's feeling because of you keep shutting her out she's never going to be in the right frame of mind to lead us. We're about to go head-to-head with our arch enemies and if she's being left in charge of eradicating that threat, she needs to be at her best with nothing on her mind. Just talk to her Britt, it will do the both of you the world of good."

Brittany sat there dumbfounded at how thoughtful Rachel could be. She gave the most amazing pep talk and now she was sure that she needed to go and talk to Santana. Not just for her own good, but for her wife and daughter too.

Not too long later she went with Rachel to her and Quinn's guesthouse.

"Santana, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." The Latina stood up and left Honey with Quinn whilst she went outside. "What did you want?"

Brittany tried not to wince at Santana's bloodstained bandages. She was about to take them into her own hands and kiss them when she thought better of it, remembering why she was still mad with the Latina.

"I need to talk to you about last night"

"What about it?"

"We need to speak about it. I just called Holly and she agreed to talk with us, this is if you want to"

"Sure. Let's go"

The walked in silence into the house, heading up to Holly's bedroom When they entered the curtains were drawn and candles littered the room.

"Hey guys, take a seat"

The both of them joined Holly on the floor so that they were facing her. "Why are we sitting on the floor?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"Because we're meditating" She grinned, her eyes closed. "Nah" She said, opening them. "We're here to talk about you two. Welcome to my super sexy sharing circle."

"Wait, I though we were here to talk about our fight"

Holly laughed. "We are. Now," She continued, becoming serious. "I want you to tell me if any of you think that you may be in the wrong."

"Well, I would but Santana refuses to talk about it" Brittany said.

Santana looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me? You're the one who is refusing to talk about it! You've been avoiding me all day like the plague. You won't give me the chance to talk about it!"

"About what?"

"I told her why Kitty was the first person I turned and she's accused me of lying the day before we got married."

"But you could have told me afterwards, and I found out like this instead. You never chose to even try to talk about it with me, instead keeping it to yourself."

"That's because I didn't want to hurt you Brittany!"

"Well, you did a pretty bad job of it didn't you?!"

"Santana, do you have anything else that you would like to say?" Holly asked, interrupting her before she could bite back at Brittany.

"No. Everything is out in the open now."

"Good. Brittany is there anything you would like to ask Santana?"

"Yeah. Who else knows about this?"

"Quinn and Tina" Santana sighed. "Other than that, no one apart from Rachel, who you definitely told."

"Do you think you're in the wrong Santana?" Holly asked.

"No!"

"Brittany, what about you?"

"No"

Holly sighed and before she could continue Santana stood up.

"I can't do this" She said as she shook her head, heading for the door.

Her hands were killing her and she knew that the added stress wouldn't help them heal any faster, so she exited the room to go and see Artie, knowing that she needed to get them checked out so that she was in less pain.

"What can I do for you?" Artie asked as he spun around from his laptop.

"My hands are in pain."

"How so?"

"What do you mean?"

"On your broken one are you having trouble holding it up because it's in pain when it's by your side?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I can tell by the way you're walking. It's in your body language. Plus, I was just waiting for the moment you'd take notice of it."

Santana just nodded, letting him re-bandage both hands before he helped her slip it into a sling. When she was done she thanked him again, exiting and making her way back to Rachel and Quinn's guesthouse.

"Hey Santana" Rachel greeted from her place on the couch. "How did your talk with Holly go?"

"Let's just say I walked out because Brittany wouldn't admit she was in the wrong."

"You walked out?"

"I was in pain too, so I needed to go and see Artie. I then came here."

"So you two didn't sort things out?"

"No"

Rachel decided to leave it there, knowing that Santana didn't really want to talk about it. Later that evening, as the sun was finally setting, she found Quinn on the balcony outside of their bedroom. They were a little higher up than Brittany and Santana's guesthouse so they could still see the seascape in front of them.

"Hey" She greeted softly.

Quinn turned at the sound of her voice. "Hey" She greeted back.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much"

"Quinn..."

The blonde grinned. "OK, I was thinking about Santana."

"About the whole Brittany thing?"

"Yeah"

Rachel moved so that she was stood in Quinn's arms, the blonde's front pressed up against her back.

"What about it?"

"That the both of them are being stubborn as hell and won't admit to being wrong. They just need a kick up the ass."

"I agree with you on that. We need to stop them fighting ASAP. They usually would have made up by now."

"I know. I think I have the perfect idea though."

* * *

3:00 AM

Tina gripped at the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. She was in so much pain she could barely contain the scream that was right on the tip of her tongue. She managed to let go of the sheets long enough to tap Marley who was asleep next to her.

"Mar" She gasped out, her breathing irregular.

Marley turned over to see Tina sweating and and very awake. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"My knee. I can't bare it anymore.

Marley knew what to do. She sat up, now awake too, and picked Tina up, carrying her downstairs. Artie was already there, having been sleeping in the room in case something like this were to happen. Usually Sugar would have been angry that her boyfriend wasn't sleeping in the same room as her, but she knew he was doing this for Tina's sake so she couldn't really argue.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She woke me up in pain. She she couldn't bare it anymore and she was gripping at the sheets and sweating really bad."

Artie nodded. "The infections about to enter her bloodstream. Go and wake up Santana and Quinn"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna need them to hold her down."

Marley nodded and was about to turn and leave when Tina managed to grab her wrist. "Don't leave"

Marley's heart broke at the sight of her girlfriend's expression. "Tina, I have to. I'll be right back, I promise"

Tina nodded and Marley kissed her on the forehead before rushing to go and get Santana and Quinn. When she returned she was already gripping Tina's hand tightly within her own.

"OK, so right now we are only going to get one chance to do this. If we miss this the infection will enter Tina's blood stream and eventually kill her, slowly but painfully. Santana, Quinn, I'm gonna need you to hold her arms and legs down. Marley, I want you to keep her focused on you. That way it will make my job easier."

"What have you got to do?" Santana asked.

"I'm gonna extract the poisonous liquid with a needle. The infection spread faster than I thought and because she's been injured in the same place before, badly I might add, that just accelerated the process."

They all got into position, Marley grabbing Tina's hand whilst Quinn held her down by the shoulders and Santana held her down by the feet. The Latina felt a tugging at her stitches and broken finger but she knew Tina came first.

"OK, I'm gonna insert the needle on three. You ready?" They all nodded. Artie then started counting down. "Three"

"Mar? What's he doing?" Tina asked, eyeing the large needle.

"Tina, focus on me, OK?"

"Two"

"What?"

"Look at me sweetie" She said, trying to keep Tina's attention on her.

"One!"

Before Tina even had the chance to speak another word Artie had inserted the needle deep within the open wound and started sucking out the poisonous liquid. Tina yelled in absolute agony as he extracted it, never having felt a pain like this before. This was worse than when she nearly died from being stabbed to death by a psychotic red headed vampire.

When he was done, Tina's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Santana asked, pointing to the full to the brim needle.

Artie studied the greenish-yellow puss-like liquid. "I'm going to study it, as gross as it sounds. Maybe I can come up with a countermeasure to prevent this happening in the future."

Santana nodded. No matter how gruesome it was and how painful it was to get it, she knew that it could possibly help them in the future and better their chances of actually winning this thing. Once they knew Tina was OK, they left to go back to bed. Meanwhile, Marley insisted that if Tina was to be comfortable she needed to be up in her own bedroom.

Artie reluctantly agreed but only under the strict rule that she had to watch Tina carefully. Marley agreed without hesitation, knowing that Tina would be annoyed and constantly anxious if she had to stay down here in a hospital bed. He then checked Tina over thoroughly one last time before finally letting her go, making sure to keep the knee bandaged but loose enough so that they could check it easily.

She carefully placed Tina down on the bed and crawled up next her, placing the duvet carefully over the both of them. As Marley curled into her side, resting her head on Tina's chest, hearing her steady heartbeat, the Asian girl finally woke up.

"Marley?"

Marley sat up a little. "It's OK Tina, I'm right here."

Tina visibly relaxed at the sight of her girlfriend, leaning in for a kiss. Marley happily obliged. "Are you OK?" The brunette asked, tracing Tina's lips with her pointer finger.

"Better. What happened?"

"You passed out as soon as he removed the needle."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I've never felt pain as bad as that. What did he take out?"

"This puss-like liquid. It was disgusting. Although, when Santana asked him what he'd do with it, he said even though it was gross, he'd study it so that he could maybe create a counter measure so that something like this doesn't happen again."

Tina nodded. "Gross, but understandable."

"So you're not in as much pain as when you woke up?"

"No, it actually feels kind of numb."

"Artie said that to me just before I carried you back up here. It will be like that for a day before your knee starts to finally heal itself. I think the infection was killing cells, preventing you from healing"

"Werewolves. It's in their genetic make-up. Their cells are supposed to be deadly to us."

They were silent for a few moment before Marley spoke up. "Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"How come this had to happen to you as soon as we got here?"

Tina shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just the way it goes."

"OK, but just try not to do it again" Marley pouted.

Tina laughed. "I'll try not to" She grinned, kissing Marley softly before the brunette placed her head back on her chest, going back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Quinn sat down next to the Latina on the couch, waking her up.

"Get up Miss Lazy, we've got somewhere to be"

Santana groaned as she turned over to face her best friend, her hands throbbing slightly. "What?"

"Get up, I wanna take you somewhere"

"I'm not in the mood" Santana said stubbornly, rolling over so that she had her back to her once again.

"You have no choice in this. Now come on Miss Grumpy Guts, you'll thank me later." Santana didn't respond. "Fine, we do this the hard way"

She grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her up, the Latina crying out in pain. "My hand!" She was lucky it was just her left one and not her broken right. It still hurt like a son of a bitch though.

"Sorry San. You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said, waving her off with her hand.

Once they were dressed, Santana had her hands checked and re-bandaged before they got in their assigned car, Quinn driving, and started on their way.

"So, where are we going?" Santana asked, looking over at the blonde.

"Well, I was thinking and I decided that I needed to help you get your mind off this thing with Brittany, because it's clearly not going to resolve itself any time soon, which I really don't understand. Anyway, as your best friend I decided that the best thing for you was to get out of the house and do something to take your mind off it. So, we're going into Pointe Noire, and we are going to the towns hall of records. Once there, we are going to find out what happened to our parents."

Santana nodded, knowing that Quinn was right about getting her mind off things. This was the perfect distraction. Plus, it had crossed her mind more than once to find out what happened to her mother and abuela.

When they finally pulled up in the parking lot and got out, they couldn't help but feel like they were finally home. It was a little strange, but they felt as if they finally belonged somewhere. The both of them took a deep breath of their hometown's air before heading inside.

Once inside, they walked up to the kind looking man behind the desk. Santana nearly forgot how to respond when she became mesmerized by his bushy mustache. She was jolted out of her weird trance by a nudge in the ribs by Quinn.

"Oh, sorry?"

"What do you wish to look at today?"

Quinn spoke up. "We were hoping if you could tell us about some long lost relatives we believe we have."

"OK, if you'd like to follow me we'll see if we can help you out"

Quinn followed him with Santana close behind. They followed him to the back and it wasn't long before they found what they were looking for.

"What was the name again?" He asked, looking at Quinn.

"Judith Fabray"

"Ah, yes. Judith Fabray. Born 18th September 1651"

"Yep, that's her."

"Good. I can also see that there's a stash box of her possessions. Would you like it?"

"Yes please."

"OK, I'll get it for you in just a second. Do you have a name?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah. Maribel Lopez"

"I can see her. Maribel Lopez. Born 4th June 1650"

"Yeah, that's her"

"OK, there's a stash box for her too, would you like it?"

"Yeah."

"OK, I will just go and get them from storage and we'll have to check your ID's and then you can have them"

"Cool" Santana nodded.

He left and when he came back her checked their ID's (fake birth dates and all - every single member of the team owning one to make themselves seem much more normal thanks to Tina's wizardry). They were then on their way back to the house, the both of them not really wanting to do anything else but get back and see what their families had left for them.

"I'm gonna go down to the beach to look at mine" Santana said once they had gotten out of the car.

"Cool, I'm gonna go back to the guesthouse." Quinn then smiled sadly.

"You OK Q?" She asked.

"Yeah, just that our mom's always thought alike"

"How so?"

"The stash boxes are disguised as books. God knows what they kept in them"

Santana chuckled. "Yeah. They were alike, I give you that. They were just like me and you, best friends from birth"

"Yep. Inseparable. Sisters even."

"Got that right. If you need me, you know where I am" The Latina said, pulling her best friend in for a hug.

Quinn hugged her back just as tightly before they went their separate ways. Quinn sat on the end of her and Rachel's bed, the sea breeze coming in through the balcony and making the curtains sway slightly in the wind.

Taking a deep breath she placed the box on her lap, untying the piece of cloth that was tied around it to keep it closed. She gasped when the first thing that came into view was her old bunny toy from when she was a child. A tear ran down her face as she reached in and carefully took it out, clutching it to her chest before she placed down on the bed beside her. The other noticeable item was her mother's cross, glinting in the light as it now dangled from her fingers.

She placed it next to her bunny before seeing two letters inside. She instantly recognized the handwriting on one as her sister's and the other one as her mother's. She sniffled as she took out her sister's letter first, wanting to save her mother's until last.

She gingerly turned over the very old paper and opened it.

_Quinn,_

_I don't know if you will ever get this letter, but I felt as if you had a right to know about what happened after you left. Even though I was angry that you left without a word, I also know that Santana is probably with you, keeping you safe as she always has. I always told you that she was someone you could count on._

_Mother was upset when you were gone and I don't think after all these years her heart has ever healed from the heartbreak of losing you. She died in the summer of 1701 just after Maribel. You and Santana always did say that they were like peas in a pod. I still find it funny when I write this that Alma Lopez outlived them both. Only by three years, but still, she was strong woman. Just like you._

_I know you are out there somewhere Quinn, and I know that someday you'll return home. I just wonder when. I know Santana is still with you, and I know that no matter what we all still love you._

_Love,_

_Francesca Fabray_

Quinn couldn't help the sob that escaped her when she finished reading. She never got to say goodbye to them. She'd left without a trace and left them wondering if she'd ever come home someday. At least Fran knew that she was with Santana. She still was. After all these years they had been inseparable just like their mother's.

Her sister's words floated around in her brain, Quinn thinking that Fran always seem to know things she didn't. That's why she looked up to her. Sniffling after she'd calmed down a little, she took her mother's note and began reading.

_Quinnie,_

_I don't know if this letter will ever find you, but I am losing hope that you will ever come back home. Fran says that you will but I have a sick feeling in my stomach that you won't. I know it was never your intentions, but I accept the fact that I may never see you again._

_As I write this letter, I am getting sicker every day. I do not know what is causing it but I fear that it may not end well. That is why I am taking the opportunity to let you know before I go that I am and always was proud of you. I know that you are with Santana, and that comforts me. I have put my cross and your favorite toy in the box in hopes that you may return someday and just in case._

_Quinn, I will always love you, even if I pass over. Do not think of it as sad, but as me being reunited. I will see your father again and be by Gods side, just how it was intended. I love you and your sister with all my heart and I hope that one day you read this and know that I love you._

_Love,_

_Judith Quinn Fabray_

Quinn broke down completely. The letter was discarded by her side as she burst into tears, crying into hands as sobs wracked her body.

She loved her mother so much. She was much more than just that to her. She was an idol, someone she looked up to and aspired to be. Judith Fabray was the image of strong. Her father had died when she was small and despite what people thought, Judy managed to raise two girls on her own.

It broke Quinn's heart to think that she died not knowing whatever happened to her. She should have been there for her, but her mother had died with only one daughter by her side. It made her cry even harder as she tried to come to terms with the fate of her beloved family.

So much so that when Rachel entered the guesthouse not minutes later she heard loud sobs coming from upstairs. Thinking that her girlfriend was in trouble, she rushed up only to be met with the sight of a distraught blonde.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up, tears staining her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy. "Rach..." She trailed off, her voice breaking instantly.

Rachel rushed over to her and pulled her into her arms. When she'd settled them on the bed comfortably, she let Quinn cry into her chest. She didn't want to push her so she let her calm down before asking what was wrong.

"Quinn? What's wrong?"

"I got letters from my mom and sister. I also got my mom's cross and my bunny toy. Rach, they died without ever knowing what happened to me"

Rachel stroked her girlfriend's head soothingly. "It's OK Quinn, it's gonna be OK"

Meanwhile, Santana had sat down on the beach to open her own stash box. Inside was a letter and her mother's rosary which previously belonged to her grandmother. She took out the first letter and recognized the handwriting as her grandmother's.

_Dearest Santana,_

_I am writing this letter hoping that you are well and finally come back home one day. I fear I do not have long left so I decided to write this letter in case I pass away before you return. I have watched your mother pass away and also Mrs. Fabray. It is strange to me to watch my own daughter to pass before me, but it is the way nature has take it's course._

_Your mother died from something the doctor couldn't name, and she died four months later. There was nothing any of us could do. I just wish you could have been with us in her final days. But, I know you are well, and Quinn is probably by your side looking after you as I write this. You always were strong, Mija._

_I want to take this opportunity to tell you something that your mother died never getting the chance to tell you. On her deathbed she made me swear to tell you when you returned, but as you have not and I don't have much time left, this will have to suffice._

_When your mother found out she was pregnant, she had not planned it and neither did your father. Your father, the ignorant man he is, called Maribel an unsavory woman and said himself you were an accident. Your mother always disagreed. She knew you were special the moment she found out. She loved you every single moment, and I know I speak for the both of us that you were definitely not an accident and were meant to be here. In my own words, I would like to tell you that if you ever meet your father once again you beat him good, you hear? I know it is not lady-like of you, but give him some Latina fire. He abused your mother after you were born, and I want you to know that he was and never has been the man that ever deserved to be called your father. Remember that._

_I have enclosed in this box your mother's rosary and my wedding ring. You grandfather would have been so proud to meet you Santana, and I'm sure when I meet him on the other side he will tell me how proud he is of you, your mother too. You are all I have left and I hope that you return. Also, I hope that you find the woman of your dreams and give her my ring. She must be special if she is to become a Lopez._

_All my love,_

_Your dearest grandmother, Alma Lopez_

Santana broke down into tears, her head falling in between her knees as she grieved for her family. She never had the chance to say goodbye and she never got to hear it from her mother of how she was conceived. Sobs wracked her body as she thought about it, how her own daughter had been created in the same way. She felt as if she was a total let down. Not only to herself but to her entire family. She had never wanted that for her own child, but it had happened nonetheless. She couldn't believe that she wasn't there for her mother and grandmother. They meant the world to her and they still did.

The part about the ring shouldn't have hurt the most but it did. She had given the ring to someone special, but it broke her heart to think that Brittany was being butter over something that shouldn't have effected them so much, if not at all. Brittany meant so much to her but her heart hurt so much right now.

Three hundred years of bottled up pain finally freed itself through sobs that consumed her whole body. Recent events only made it worse and the pressure of the task at hand concerning the threat made it ten times worse. She could feel herself on the edge and she didn't know if she'd come back from this like she had before.

Nothing she had experienced had compared to this level of emotional pain and she knew that she couldn't pick herself up from this one. Not on her own, not this time.

She let a loud sob rip from her throat before her vision went black.

* * *

TBC


	16. Taken

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_**HAPPY BRITTANA WEEK!**_

_Hey, not a mega long update this week, but it was one of my favs to write so enjoy._

_Also, after watching the finale, BRITTANA WAS ALWAYS ON! I wanted to say goodbye to Heather and wish her the best of luck, thank you!_

_Thx for the reviews, adds etc. They really mean a lot!_

**_IMPORTANT: I just wanted to let you know things get a little intense in this chapter and there's mentions of 'rape' and things, so I wanted to just give you a heads up. A trigger warning if you will, just in case._**

* * *

Santana gasped as she finally came back into consciousness. She was now wide awake as she realized that she was somewhere unfamiliar and hanging upside down. Taking in her surroundings she could tell that she was bound by her hands and feet, strung up high to a damp ceiling. Water dripped from every nook and cranny, all down the walls where it created about 4 inches worth of liquid that covered the expanse of the small rooms floor. Candles were bundled up in two of the corners, creating the only light in the darkened room. From what she could tell it was night so she must have been out for a few hours.

The last thing she remembered was crying before she blacked out. Someone must have drugged her or something as the edges of her vision were slightly blurred. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach when she realized that she may be at the mercy of the werewolves. If so, she needed to get out of there soon.

Craning her head upwards, she saw that the rope that was hanging her up wasn't strong enough, near to breaking. Survival instincts kicking in, she knew that she had to swing to break it completely. She moved her body the best she could in her position and moved back and forth with force, weakening the rope more and more. Finally it broke free and sent her hurtling towards the floor.

Time seemed to slow down as she fell, her body twisting so that it was facing the floor. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen, knowing that she could do nothing to stop it. She yelled as she fell right on top of a metal rod, the kind that's used to reinforce concrete, except this one had a particularly pointed end on it.

Gasping she immediately pulled herself up into a sitting position before gripping the end of it as her hand shook violently, she used all of her given strength to pull it free of her body. She screamed out in pain as it came free, throwing it across the room causing it to clatter against the stone wall. Looking down she cursed out loud, seeing that it had gone straight through her old stake scar and out the back. That would take definitely longer to heal and would be extremely painful.

Gripping her side with her broken right hand the best she could, she glanced around the room. She was now sat in the putrid water that was seeping through the walls and on closer look found that the floor was littered with hundreds of random bones and scrap metal parts. God knows what was going on here, she just knew she needed to get out.

* * *

"We need to go and actually keep looking!" Puck argued from his place on the arm rest of the couch.

Quinn nodded. "I agree with Puck"

"We can't, what if something happens and we're not here?" Sam argued.

"I'm with Sam on this one" Kurt said.

"Maybe we should split up" Blaine argued.

"Safiya do you know where the werewolf base is?" Artie asked.

"Hey, if she knew she would have told us already" Matt said.

"We need to bust their asses!" Lauren growled, punching her fists together.

Brittany sighed and rubbed her temples before taking a deep breath. "Everybody shut up!" She yelled. The whole room fell silent. "We've been back barely ten minutes and we're already arguing. Someone needs to take charge. If Santana was taken by the werewolves, we're in trouble. We need to take action and plan this out because if we start snooping around without a proper plan, they'll hurt her. Right now I'm saying this because she's not only my wife but our leader and we need her to win this fight."

"Well said Britt" Quinn said, looking at her. Brittany just nodded. "Right now I think that we need to appoint a leader. That means as Santana's second-in-command I should take lead. Tina you're still injured so you can't be in the field, but I need you back here leading the HQ team with Marley. Me and Brittany will run things from now on-wards until we find Santana. Any questions?" They all stayed silent. "OK, so here's how we're gonna do things..."

* * *

Santana barely had time to think about getting out as the only door to the room opened. Two guys came in, one dark skinned and the other white with a Bieber haircut. Their faces portrayed no emotion as they pulled her up by her painful hands, grabbing shackles that she hadn't noticed before and clamping them around her wrists. As she was positioned on her knees she could see that they were wearing gloves whilst handling the metal. That's when she realized that these weren't just any shackles, they were silver coated ones, tingling her skin the moment they came into contact with it.

Just when she couldn't have asked for anything more to go wrong the door opened, a voice commanding the guys who strung her up to leave. Once they had the voice made itself known. As she looked up, the door closed and a familiar face came into view.

"Ah, Santana. Long time no see, huh?"

Santana's mind raced with a million thoughts, the first thing coming to her mind being pure hatred. "Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta! Idot estúpido!"

The man just laughed as her circled her like prey. "Now, that's no way to talk to your father Santana."

"Fuck you!"

He stopped walking and turned to her before lashing out, punching the side of her face.

"What do you want from me?" Santana asked. She couldn't believe she was in a room with her father for the first time in three hundred years and in less than five minutes he'd already punched her.

He smiled as he stood in front of her. "I want to know what you're doing here on the island"

"I'll never tell you"

"Wrong answer!" He spat, punching her again.

"Why are you doing this?" Santana asked, gritting it out through her teeth as pain surged through her body.

She couldn't believe her father was alive and the first thing he did was beat her. She couldn't believe he was what helped to create her. He was nothing more than a monster. In that very moment Santana hated the very blood that ran through her veins. He still looked the same as ever though. His hair was the exact same color as hers and in that same small ponytail, his eyes brown like hers, and the exact same 'pirate/buccaneer' goatee/mustache.

"Because I've been waiting to do this since the moment you were born. See, I'm here to help the werewolves take over. And when I heard my very own daughter, Miss Santana Macaria Lopez, was here to wake up the very first of our kind and be the savior of all vampires, well, I just had to be here for it and see it for myself!" He laughed.

"Why beat me?"

"Because from what I hear you're the leader and I need to take out the one who's the biggest threat to me. Sort of like alpha's fighting for territory."

Santana saw fangs protruding out from under his lips. "Wait, you're a..."

"Vampire? Why yes. Finn turned me shortly after I got out from living with you and your pathetic excuse of a family"

"Don't ever talk about them that way!"

"I just did. Now, I think me and you have some catching up to do, don't you?" He smirked, waving his fist.

* * *

The team were just about to set the search party plan in motion when Tina got Marley to call them all back to the Tech room.

"T, what is it?" Quinn asked, panting.

"I got an anonymous web link emailed to me a few minutes ago."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It's just black."

Quinn studied the black screen in front of her, the rest of the team now re-assembled in the room.

"Hold on, I'm getting something" Tina said, tapping away.

The picture suddenly came to life in front of them on the huge screen.

"Is that Santana?" Quinn questioned.

"I think so. Hold on" Tina played around with it for a bit. "Here" She brought up a screen cap on a separate monitor. "That's her"

"What are they doing?" Quinn said as she looked at the screen. That's when it hit her. "I know who that is"

"What?" Tina asked.

"That's not just anybody. That's Sabas. Santana's dad."

The room was full of shocked gasps and whispers. "That's Santana's dad?" Brittany asked, watching as the man on screen beat her wife.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded. "And he's working for the werewolves"

* * *

Santana cried out in pain as her dad cut open her eyebrow with his fist. He pulled away panting but also happy with his work.

He then turned to the corner just left of the door and pointed. "You see that camera up there? Your whole team just watched me beat you, and I'm sure your wife and so-called 'family' are all scared for your life, which they should be because I'm not going to make this quick Santana. I'm going to enjoy making you squirm in pain because you deserve every single bit of it and I'm not going to stop until I get every single last piece of information out of you."

When he had finished using her as a punching bag he laughed evilly and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Santana coughed, spitting blood out of her mouth and feeling her busted lip with her tongue. She had hardly been here a few hours and already she was injured and extremely thirsty for blood. Her injuries only made the thirst worse than it already was. Looking up she gazed directly into the camera which was now visible to her.

A million thoughts were running through her mind as she thought about what was going on and what had happened. Her and Brittany's fight replayed over in her head and she couldn't believe how stubborn she had been. Now, she was at the mercy of her own father and the werewolves too. They had the vampire's leader and she knew that they'd use her to get what they wanted. If she didn't survive this, which was a big possibility given the circumstances, she knew they'd never win the fight without her.

Brittany would be broken and Honey would be left without a mother. As she thought about her wife and her daughter pain surged over her entire body and her breathing became ragged, the Latina willing herself no to cry, to show pain. For all she knew this wasn't just being projected to the team but to her father, who was most probably expecting her to crack under the pressure and reveal her vulnerability.

She breathed in hard as she willed the tears away, wishing she wasn't so stupid when it came to making up with Brittany. Blood from her eyebrow dripped down onto her cheek as she thought about how she might not make it out of this alive, never having made up with the love of her life.

She was at the complete mercy of the werewolves and she knew that they could kill her if they wanted. They could injure her and she would go through the painful process Tina did, except this time it would actually hit her blood stream, killing her. She just wished it wouldn't come to that and that she'd be long gone before then.

* * *

Brittany's hand stayed planted over mouth in shock as Santana looked up at the camera, beaten and bloody. Rachel wrapped and arm around the blonde who shook violently, a single tear running down her face. She led her out of the room and into the equipment room whilst Quinn took charge of the situation.

"OK, so we know exactly what Santana is doing right now from the camera. Tina, I know you're still injured, but see if you can get anything by working your magic. Maybe some remote access, I don't know, just do your thing. Everybody else, I want you out in your teams searching for a possible place this could be. Holly, I want you directing the search party teams as you know this island better than anyone. I'll stay back and here and run things. I'm gonna question Kitty on who those two guys were. Safiya, what do you want to do?"

"I would like to help look for her"

"Cool, choose who you wanna go with and then I want everybody to move out just like we planned."

Everybody nodded and left. Once they were gone and it was just her, Tina, and Marley (who was on permanent 'Tina watch') She went to go and get Kitty.

She opened the door and Kitty sprung up. "I need your help." Was all the blonde said before grabbing her and cuffing her hands behind her back. She then dragged her by her arm into the tech room, both Tina and Marley looking up at the angry blonde.

Tina knew what to do and brought up the screen caps of the two guys who had chained Santana up at the start. "Who are they?" Quinn demanded, her tone saying that she was going to take no shit from Kitty no matter how hard she tried.

Kitty looked up at the screen and decided that she had no other choice but to cooperate. "The dark skinned guy is Jake. He's a werewolf. The guy with the Bieber haircut is called Ryder. He's a werewolf too. They're the two most dumbest sons of bitches you've ever met. Guess all werewolves are like that."

"What about Sabas, Santana's dad. He's a werewolf?"

Kitty shook her head and sighed. "No. He's a vampire. From what I heard he was turned by the same person who turned you two and Santana, Finn Hudson."

"Shit" Quinn cursed under her breath. "Who's the first werewolf?"

Kitty shrugged. "I never met her. I just knew she was the one who gave the orders and we followed them. I never met her, honest. I was never allowed to go to their base. I was told I had to prove myself first."

Quinn eyed her for a few moments before deciding that she was telling the truth. "Thank you" She then took her back to her 'cell' and un-cuffed her before locking the door and going back to the tech room.

She found Tina tapping away and Marley looking up at Santana who was just hanging there, kneeling on the rough bone-ridden floor. Holly was there too checking that Tina had everything she needed.

"Are those silver shackles?" Marley asked.

Holly stood behind her and looked up at the screen. "I think so" She said, crossing her arms. "It makes sense. They were wearing gloves when they handled them. It's just as deadly to them as it is to us, they just don't ash when you hit them with it. So, us vampires seem to get it easier as it's over and done with. With werewolves it has to hit their blood streams and kills them from the inside out, giving them a long, slow and painful death. As much as I hate to say it, I think that it makes sense for him to suspend her by silver chains and shackles. It's will be a slow way of torchering her. God, I hope we find her in time."

Meanwhile, in the equipment room, as soon as Brittany sat down she burst into tears. Rachel pulled her in for a hug, embracing her best friend as she let out all of her emotions.

"Sush, it's OK Britt, she's gonna be OK"

"But R-Rach, w-what if she's n-not?" Brittany hiccuped, her tears still flowing freely.

Rachel shook her head. "Why do you think it's not?"

Brittany pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "I just feel so stupid for being so stubborn. I should have listened to you and heard her out but instead I refused and she got taken away. What if they kill her and she dies never knowing that I was sorry? She's everything to me Rach, and she's the mother of my child. What can I do?"

"For starters you can stop crying. You are not stupid, Santana would ban you from calling yourself that if she could. Then, I need you to woman up. Santana wouldn't want you thinking this way. You are a strong woman and right now we need you. She's your wife and she needs you more than anyone. We WILL find her Britt, but we can't do that without you being in one hundred percent. If anyone can find her it's you and her best friends who are in the other room right now. What do you say? Are you in or out?"

Brittany looked up at Rachel's serious expression and smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "I'm definitely in. Thanks Rach"

"No problem. Let's go and check on Honey and then we'll get the ball rolling, OK?"

"OK"

Rachel nodded and grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her up and towards the door. They made their way towards Brittany's guesthouse where Miyu was happily looking after the little girl. Upon entering the Asian girl looked up at them, smiling widely.

"Hey guys" She greeted happily.

"Thanks for looking after her Miyu. I'm gonna watch her for a little bit now."

"OK cool. Ling came over and told me what happened with Santana before she left. Britt, if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know I'll be right here to look after Honey whenever you need"

Brittany nodded and pulled her in for a tight hug before thanking her and letting her go. Rachel then turned to her. "I'm gonna go and check in with Quinn. I think that you should spend some time with Honey"

Brittany nodded as she held the little girl in her arms. Rachel hugged her and left, leaving her on her own. The blonde sighed and sat down on the sofa, Honey tightly in her arms.

Looking down at the little girl she couldn't help but think about how much she missed Santana. With everything that had gone on that day, she realized that their fight was nothing but petty stubbornness and she had no excuse for the way she had acted. Now she regretted every single second of it, Santana being held captive at the mercy of people who had the power to keep her alive or take her life away in an instant. It was life and death and she couldn't help the tear that ran down her face at the thought of Santana never seeing their daughter again.

However, she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her face. Looking down, Honey had reached out and placed one of her small hands on her cheek, knowing that her mother was sad.

Brittany lent forward and kissed her forehead. It wasn't long before she felt a familiar tugging at the fabric of her shirt. She was hungry and Brittany was happy for the loving contact that they shared. So, she fed the little girl and once she had pulled her shirt back down, Honey fisted it again, only this time Brittany knew it was for something else. By now she knew that her daughter had two types of gripping. One was for when she was hungry and the other was for when she wanted Santana.

Sighing, Brittany looked down at the little girl who was looking up at her expectantly. "I know sweetie. You want Mami but she's not here right now" The little girl whimpered and started to cry before Brittany even had a chance to stop her. She cooed into her ear pulled her close, trying to calm her down. She grabbed her duck toy and pacifier.

"Here you go baby" She said as she placed the pacifier in Honey's mouth and handed her the toy. She calmed down a little but Brittany knew she still missed Santana so she dug out her phone from her pocket, unlocked it and brought up one of the pictures that she and Santana had taken together. She then turned it towards Honey who's face lit up at the sight of the Latina.

Brittany would never understand the bond that they had, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Soon Honey would grow tired of the pictures and want the real thing. Brittany just hoped that it didn't come to that and they found Santana soon.

* * *

**23:00PM**

Tina and Marley were currently nearing the end of their watch. Marley was staying with her girlfriend to make sure that she was OK and she was also helping to run things to take some of the weight off her girlfriends shoulders. Tina was supposed to have taken a rest two hours ago but she had refused, wanting to be watching her best friend all the time. Marley knew that she couldn't change her mind so she got them a bottle of blood each and they had been here ever since.

Now she was sitting in the chair next to Tina's and had her head resting on the Asian girls shoulder. She also had a hand on her thigh, rubbing it just above her healing knee which was elevated at all times. She was jolted out of her sleepy haze when Tina yelped.

"Tina, you OK?" She asked, hoping that her girlfriend was OK.

"Yeah, go and get Quinn, Rach, and Britt. Something's happening on screen."

Marley looked up and saw Santana looking up in fear, shadows casting across her face. She kissed Tina on the forehead before rushing out to find the others. By the time she made it back Jake and Ryder were already in the room.

They watched on as Santana was fed. Santana graciously excepted the bread, hoping to God that they hadn't put anything in it. She then drank the water before they left, Sabas entering the room a few tense moments later.

"Have a nice evening Santana?" Her silence gave him cause to continue, the vampire laughing as her circled her. "Still as stubborn as ever. Just like your mother. Speaking of which, I wonder if your daughter is missing you just as much"

"How do you know about her?" Santana spat.

He just laughed, his hand linking behind his back. "I know a lot of things, Santana. I was with Finn when he told me that Brittany, your wife I do believe, was pregnant. He told me that my grandchild would be a prophet, the key to our race ruling the world."

"How do you know about my wife?"

He laughed aloud, pointing at her ring finger. "I know a lot of things. That ring says one thing, bit do you really think I'm not going to know who my daughter-in-law is? Finn taught me well, Santana. That was until you ashed him. How come I wasn't to your wedding?"

Santana looked up at him with nothing but pure disgust written across her face. "Because I didn't even know you were alive, you son of a bitch! You wouldn't have been invited anyway"

He lunged forward and gripped her by the shirt, looking straight into her eyes. "You know what, Santana? I think we need to spend some more time together, my way"

Santana barely had time to register what happened next. Sabas put all of his power into kicking her down below, her crotch feeling as if it was on fire. Being kicked by Lauren was one thing, but her own father? It hurt so much more too. She cried out in pain, the other vampire laughing as he watched her double over.

She breathed loudly through her nostrils as she looked back up. Sabas just smiled at her evilly before he looked at her bandaged hands. He looked at the right one and raised an eyebrow.

"And what do we have here?" He questioned, examining the fingers. He saw the fear light up in Santana's eyes and smiled, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. "How did you do this, huh? I bet it really hurt. They're broken, aren't they?"

Santana barely had time to think before she was in even more pain. She cried out, her fangs as clear as ever as he bent back one of her broken fingers. When he let her go she breathed heavily and panted, hoping it was over but she had no luck. He then pushed the other one back, causing her even more pain. Just when she thought it was over he pushed both of them back at the same time before laughing loudly.

He punched her and reached behind him and pulled out a covered object. She watched as he uncovered a dagger. She didn't need anybody to tell her that it was made of pure silver. It was her natural instinct. Her blood froze as he stepped forward, a mischievous glint in his eye as he smirked. He knew he had her right where he wanted her.

"Now, where do I start?" He grinned, running the tip of the blade down the length of her throat, over her pulse point. "What about these lovely tattoo's huh? They are all works of art, I have to admit, but do you think that this dagger will be sharp enough to cut them all off? I think I might light to keep them as a trophy."

"You sick son of a bitch" Santana panted out, the blade running over her throat dangerously.

He laughed again. "I'm not the sick one Santana. You are. What did I tell you about you liking girls huh?"

"What's it to you? You left"

"With good reason as well. You make me sick Santana. Even to this day. You know what I'm going to do?" He asked as he stalked behind her and waited for her to answer.

"What?"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson for disobeying your very own father." He said into her ear.

Santana felt the blade cut down the length of her shirt, the back being completely ripped open revealing her bra. He threw the shirt at the wall and then dragged the blade down the bare skin lightly, making her howl out in pain. She panted loudly even as her skin healed instantly. As a natural reaction her body's healing abilities sped up a thousand times when it came to silver, the metal being the most hazardous and dangerous to her.

He then moved to the shoulder as he got more and more confident. The blade cut deeply into her skin, her father trying to cut off her tiger tattoo. At the exact same time Brittany felt a crippling pain in her shoulder where her tattoo was in the same place as Santana's.

"Britt, you OK?" Rachel asked, gripping Brittany's arms to steady the blonde.

"It burns."

"It's the tattoos" Quinn said.

"What?" Rachel asked in return.

"It's the tattoo's. Santana told me that they are connected by their tattoo's. Whatever one feels the other feels. It's like a mix between a physical and spiritual connection. Plus, Sabas won't get that tattoo off. It's virtually impossible."

Santana cried out in pain, Brittany doing exactly the same as she clutched her shoulder, refusing to take her eyes off of her tortured wife.

The dagger was cutting deeper into her skin and she knew that if he pushed it in any further she would surely ash on the spot. That's when she realized Brittany must have been feeling the exact same pain as she was through their link. She also knew that he would never get it off, not even if he killed her.

"Why isn't this coming off?" He asked frustrated, the dagger sinking deeper into the skin.

"That's because it won't, you stupid son of a bitch"

He pulled the dagger free and walked around so that he was facing her, smacking her in the face. Santana just smirked and spat the blood out onto the floor.

"What do you mean?" He spat.

"Exactly what I said. No matter how much you try it will never come off. My wife has a similar tattoo in the exact same place and you will find it will do the exact same thing"

"Why?"

"You see the glyph on my wrist? Kobejitsu? We aren't just ninja's you asshole, we're much more than that. That tattoo will never come off. I'm linked to that animal, and you will never ever be able to remove that link me or my wife have with it. You can sure try but you will never succeed."

He was about to punch her again when the door opened and Jake poked his head in, telling him that they needed him. He dismissed him before turning back to Santana. He bent her broken fingers back one last time before he grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him, the Latina breathing heavily. "We're not done Santana. Not by a long shot."

He then left the room and Santana let out a sharp sob. She knew that the team had probably just watched all of that and she hoped Brittany was OK after their bond had be unintentionally tested for the first time since they had gotten married.

"Please, someone help me" She breathed out, hoping that she would be saved soon.

Back in the tech room they couldn't believe what they just saw. Rachel had an arm wrapped around a sobbing Brittany and Quinn was looking at the screen in shock.

"Q, what should we do?" Tina asked.

Quinn shook her head and tried to focus. "Um, well, Puck and the guys are still adamant about searching so they are still out in their search parties, Holly and Safiya are combing the area around the house and Mercedes and Sugar are ready to take over tech duties from you at midnight."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna help run tech with Mercedes and Sugar, hold down the fort here. Rach, I want you to look after Brittany tonight and make sure she gets some rest. T, I want you to make sure that you get some rest too. You may want to help but you're injured. I'll let you know the moment we hear anything."

Tina nodded and everybody got to work on what Quinn had ordered them to do. Rachel held Brittany tightly as she took her back to her and Santana's guest house. She knew her best friend needed her right now and she wasn't about to let her out of her sight in her condition. So, she helped her get ready for bed before sliding under the covers with her, holding her tightly and wishing that Santana was OK.

* * *

**03:00AM**

Santana jolted awake in her shackles, feeling the silver irritating her skin and the dagger wound bleeding on her back, her fingers aching badly. She could feel Brittany's pain. Not physical, but emotional. It was part of their joint bond. It felt as if Brittany was crying.

The blonde was indeed crying, now sat on their balcony listening to Santana's iPod as she tried to drift off to sleep. She had woken up from a nightmare and whilst she thanked God Rachel was there, she needed a little time to herself. She had grabbed Santana's iPod off the dresser and slipped outside, not wanting to wake her sleeping daughter or Rachel.

As she sat there, listening to her wife's music images of what had happened hours before seeped into her mind. She knew the Latina's hand must be in pain right now, and she hoped that they would find her in time before anything else happened to her.

Santana hoped the same, hoping that she would be found and Brittany's pain would end. She just wondered when.

* * *

**9:00AM**

Rachel and Brittany had been up for about an hour and before the brunette would let her spend her day in the tech room she made her go to the kitchen. There she managed to get her to drink a bottle of blood. Honey was being clingy so she had to hold her whilst she drank at the counter.

Sugar rushed in. "What's wrong Sugar?" Rachel asked, sipping at her own bottle of blood.

"Someone's visiting Santana"

That was all Brittany needed to know. Rachel took the little girl and let Brittany go, knowing that the blonde didn't want her daughter seeing her other mother in the state that she was in.

Brittany steeled herself. After having a more or less sleepless night, only being able to think about Santana, she decided that if they were going to find her she would need to be strong and take the lead. That started right now as she jogged down the stairs, heading for the tech room.

She was presented by a room of people. Holly, Safiya, Tina, Marley, Sugar, Quinn, were all crowded around the set-up. She walked up to them and stood next to Quinn.

They watched as someone entered the room. Jake and a guy they didn't know entered the room to feed her. When they were done Jake left and the unknown guy stayed in the room. He was well built and had short brown hair.

Santana looked up at him, seeing his evil smirk. "Hello Santana" He grinned. Santana could just make out an Australian tinted accent.

She barely had time to blink and he started placing well-timed and powerful shots to the body. He laughed before kicking her in the crotch and leaving. Santana wondered how many times they would do this, but she also knew that she would endure it all if it kept her family safe just that little bit longer.

When Sabas had left Quinn handcuffed Kitty and brought her in, Tina bringing up a screen cap of the new guy.

"Who's that?" The blonde asked, angry and not in the mood for taking shit from anybody, especially Kitty.

"That's Brody Weston. Jerk and male prostitute. He's a werewolf too."

That was all Quinn needed to know. She locked her back up and made sure that everybody was doing their part to search for their base.

* * *

**13:00PM**

Santana groaned as she looked up, Sabas entering the room. The team had been alerted back at HQ and now Tina, Marley, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Holly, and Safiya were all watching, knowing that Sabas was up to something.

"How are you feeling Santana?"

She looked up and smirked. "Better than ever"

"As sarcastic as ever. You know, you're one tough son of a bitch, I give you that. Not like your mother though. She was always defenseless and vulnerable. Just how I like them"

"Excuse me?"

He laughed. "Oh, you don't know? I knew your mother never had the guts to tell you about how you came about. You weren't planned Santana. I came across your mother one night and took her against her will. From what I heard, your very own daughter was conceived very much like that, except, your dear dear Brittany actually willingly let you have sex with her"

Santana couldn't believe her father was talking about this with her like it was nothing. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, dear daughter, is that I always considered you an accident. I only stuck around to make it look like I at least cared, but I couldn't bare looking at your disgusting faces everyday so I left and met Finn. That's when we struck a deal."

"What deal?"

"My daughter for his gift"

"What gift?"

He chuckled to himself again and started circling her. "I exchanged you and got immortality in return. Plus, I got to watch you live with the pain of outliving both your beloved mother and grandmother. You don't know how truly satisfying that was."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to watch you suffer. To pay for even being born."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. He very own father hated the sight of her and wished she'd never been born.

"Well, too bad"

"Yes, too bad. You know what Santana? I'm going to let Brody, who I do believe you met earlier in the day, come in here and injure you. I trust by now you know what happens when a werewolf injures a vampire, right? I'm then going to leave you here to die slowly while I go and take your wife. You know what I'm going to do Santana? I'm going to wipe the very innocence from her just like I did with your mother. That's right, I'm going to rape her Santana, and then I'm going to make her watch as I kill your little girl just for fun"

Santana's entire being froze at his words as he smirked and headed for the door. "Don't you dare touch her you son of a bitch. If you do I will fucking ash you where you stand!" He laughed as he exited the room.

The people gathered in the tech room watched as Santana cried out in anger, wondering what he could have said to rile her up like that. The next thing the saw was Brody coming into the room. He morphed in front of their very eyes and stalked Santana like prey, knowing that he could kill her at any instant that he pleased.

Everything went deadly quiet around her and she felt a shiver run down her spine as the wolf sniffed her bare back. Her whole body froze on instinct as the wolf came into her view again. Her heart rate soared as she watched it walk out of her sight behind her. She had never been so nervous in her life. Her blood thumped in her ears rapidly as the anxiety took over. In a matter of seconds her life could change forever.

In a matter of mere seconds her fate had been decided. All of a sudden she felt a large sharp claw drag down her bag, the sound of a growl filling the room. Another slash came as she tried to move even though she knew she couldn't. She was chained up to the roof and she had no choice but to kneel there and take it. She couldn't fight back against her father and she definitely couldn't fight back against Brody either. When the werewolf pulled back her growled and morphed back into human form, laughing as he exited and bolted the door behind him.

Everybody all looked at each other as Santana started crying out in pain, hot tears running down her cheeks. They now knew they couldn't waste anymore time. They had to find her. Now she'd been injured by an actual werewolf, God knows how long it took before the infection hit her blood stream. They'd found out the hard way with Tina but had managed to save her in time. With Santana they couldn't be so sure. But with the size of her injury they knew she definitely had less time before it infected her entire body.

Quinn jumped into action. "OK, right now I want everybody ready to get out there and look. With the exception of Marley and Tina, I want you all out on search duty, now. Suit up and move out."

Santana felt as if she was being moved. Her injury had caused a fever and she knew the infection was setting in. She knew it wasn't long before it would hit her blood stream and she was in complete agony. Suddenly the irritating silver coated shackles removed and the last thing she remembered was being dragged out of the room into burning sunlight.

She woke up on the side of a dirty island back road that had hardly been used. The burning sun bore down on her and she knew that given her condition it would kill and ash her in a couple of hours. She knew her whole body was ultra-sensitive to everything right now, especially UV rays. She also knew that she was too injured to move, so she would just have to accept her fate and lay there until the infection took hold and killed her that way, or ash in the hot island afternoon sun. Either way it would be painful.

Brittany on the other hand was getting ready to head out. Rachel stopped her. "What?" The blonde asked confused.

"Your shoulder"

Brittany turned her head the best she could and saw that her shoulder was indeed bleeding. On closer inspection it was her tattoo.

"It must be you and and Santana's bond. It must show exactly what the other one is, meaning that you got her wound."

"I'll get Artie to bandage it and we'll head out."

Rachel was surprised at how Brittany had taken this in her stride, if not making the blonde even more determined to find her wife. Once Honey was safely with Marley and Tina and she was bandaged up, Brittany hopped in their car next to Quinn so that she was riding shotgun and they set out.

About ten minutes in Quinn was about to pass a road leading off to a trail when Brittany stopped her. "Quinn stop the car"

"What?"

"Stop the car!"

Quinn did as she was told and Brittany hopped out. Rachel called out after her and looked at Quinn and shrugged. Quinn called Tina as they chased after the blonde who was now speed walking up the hill.

"T, I just wanted to let you know my team is on foot"

_"Why?"_

"I think Brittany's on to something"

_"Where are you?"_

"Not far from the house. About two miles or so. There was a sign by the road saying Hoopoe Trail. I'm guessing they named it after the bird or something. Look, I've gotta go."

_"OK, let us know when you've found something"_

"Will do" Quinn said, shutting off her phone.

Her and Rachel chased after Brittany who was moving with great speed. She ignored their pleas to stop, she could just feel that she was onto something. Before she knew it she was running. She let her body lead her and in the distance she spotted a small black dot on the dusty old road ahead. She sped up and as she got into sight she gasped, a hand coming up to her mouth in shock as she stopped moving.

"Santana!" She yelled, starting to run faster than she could ever remember in her whole entire life.

She sprinted all the way and as she got closer she could see a body laid out on the road. Fearing the worst she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She could feel the pain in the air and she cried out as she dropped down next to her wife's lifeless body. She cried hot tears as she pulled her into her lap, cradling her.

Rachel soon caught up, Quinn having gone back to get the car. The brunette saw the state that Santana was in and she could tell her odds didn't look good. Not that she would tell Brittany that.

Quinn soon arrived with the car and gasped at the sight of her best friend laying lifeless in her wife's arms. "We need to get her back to HQ or else she's not gonna make it" She said. "Britt..."

Rachel helped Brittany into the backseat whilst she took Brittany's place and rode up in front next to Quinn. Rachel called Tina as Quinn sped back to the house as fast as she could without crashing.

"Tina, we've got her"

That was all Tina needed to know. Her and Marley called all the other teams back and made sure that everything was ready to help their leader. Cars pulled in and they made sure that there was a clear path for Quinn's car right up to the front knowing that they needed to get Santana in fast.

Brittany looked down at Santana as they neared the house, studying her body. Cuts and bruises littered her body and she was bleeding heavily, her skin lightly burnt from the hot afternoon sun. As soon as Quinn pulled in everybody was waiting. Brittany carried her in as fast as she could into the medical room and Artie got to work with the help of Sam and Marley.

Santana's eyes opened as Artie was preparing to tend to her back. "Britt?"

"Hey" The blonde greeted with a tear running down her face.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize. You don't have anything to be sorry for"

Santana gasped as Brittany took her right hand into her own. "Britt..." She gasped, finding it hard to breath.

"Shush, baby. Save your strength" The blonde cooed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"My ring"

Brittany looked down at Santana's left hand and back at the Latina's face. "What about it?"

"Keep it safe"

Brittany nodded and took it off, kissing it, which made Santana smile. "I love you" The Latina smiled, pain etched across her beaten features.

"I love you too" Brittany replied, kissing her softly on the lips before she blacked out from the pain.

* * *

TBC

_**SABAS LOPEZ** is based on **OSCAR JAENADA** - see my tumblr_

_Also, I did some magazine stuff over on Tumblr for Brittana Week if anyone's interested,** shinodafan94 . tumblr . com**_


	17. Recovery

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Sorry for the wait guys, exams and stuff got in the way. But, that means you get an extra long, Brittana-filled update! Yay! Also, to anyone who got the Tomb Raider reference in the last chapter, hugs and cookies to you :D_

_Thx to everybody who reviewed, added to their favs and alerts, it always makes me happy! Enjoy!_

* * *

Rachel made her way into Brittany's guesthouse, wanting to check up on her. She found her best friend sat on the couch.

"Hey Britt. You OK?"

Brittany looked up at the sound of her name and smiled. "Hey Rach."

Rachel joined her on the couch. "How are you doing?" She asked, placing a hand on the blonde's back.

"I'm doing fine."

"Where's Honey?"

"Upstairs asleep"

Rachel nodded and saw Brittany fingering something. "What's that?" She asked.

Brittany looked down and moved her hand. On a silver chain around her neck was Santana's wedding ring, the metal glinting in the light of the sunset.

"Why do you have Santana's ring?"

"Santana wanted me to keep it safe. She told me to take it."

Rachel nodded, seeing how Brittany went back to holding it tightly. "Are you going to be OK?"

Brittany looked at her best friend. "Yeah, I think so"

Rachel nodded and hugged her before leaving, Kurt having said that he wanted to spend some time with her not too long before. First of all she had wanted to check on Brittany to make sure she was OK. Kurt wouldn't mind, the blonde had been through a lot since their arrival on the island.

Once Rachel had left Brittany sighed and ran a hand through her hair before going upstairs to get ready for bed. She didn't feel like staying up for the rest of the evening, wanting nothing more than to join her daughter in sleep.

Brittany was woken up out of her sleep later that night when her phone went off beside her. Rubbing her eyes she sat up in bed, reaching for her phone. Unlocking it she answered.

"Hello?"

_"Brittany, it's Artie. You'd better come over to the medical bay."_

Brittany was fully awake in an instant. "What's going on?" She asked as she hopped up from the bed.

_"Just get over here"_

Brittany looked over at Honey's crib. "Can I bring Honey?"

"Yes."

"OK, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Brittany threw on a pair of her sweats, a pair of sneakers and a tank top. She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail before carefully picking up Honey and wrapping her up, then heading for the house.

When she made it to the medical room Quinn and Rachel were already there. "Hey guys, what time is it?" She asked, gripping Honey tightly in her arms.

"One in the morning" Quinn said before turning to Artie with her arms crossed across her chest. "Why did you get us up?"

"I got some sign's that stuck out to me"

"What were they?" Brittany asked.

"There's a noticeable increase in brain activity."

"So what do we do?" Rachel asked.

"We take away the drugs that are keeping the coma in place"

"Let's go" Quinn said, motioning over to the bed with the curtains drawn up around it.

Artie nodded and walked over to it, pulling back the curtains. They saw Santana laying on her front, a large mess of gauze pads and bandages littering the entirety of her back. They crowded around as Artie cut off the drugs that had been keeping her asleep. Santana had been in a medical induced coma for a week to make sure that the infection had been flooded out of her system. It was also to help her heal before she woke up so that she didn't do anything that would made her wounds worse than they already were.

Now, she was waking up for the first time in a week. They watched as she gradually woke up, slowly moving her limbs as the drugs finally wore off. The first thing she did was try to sit up. Artie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Santana, take it easy. You're only just waking up"

Santana's mind started to panic, wondering where she was. "Where am I? Where's Brittany?" She husked, her throat burning in agony as she tried to speak.

Brittany's heart broke at the sight of her wife so disorientated. "I'm right here Santana" Santana turned at the sound of her wife's voice and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Can we move you onto your back?" Artie asked.

Santana nodded and Quinn helped him turn her over onto her back, Rachel putting too many pillows to count underneath her. Santana groaned as her still-healing back hit the soft pillows, her body already exhausted from the exertion she'd used to move. She looked to her right and saw Brittany smiling at her whilst holding a sleeping Honey. A smile graced her lips as she let her tensed up body finally let go and melt into the pillows beneath her.

Brittany lent forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. Santana smiled the best she could and looked at Quinn and Rachel. "Hey guys"

"Hey Santana" Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Hey San" Quinn grinned, Rachel wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. A few moments later she yawned.

"We'd love to stay San, but we're tired so we're gonna go back to bed" Rachel yawned.

"No sweat. I'll see you guys later" Quinn and Rachel nodded and let Santana kiss Honey on the forehead before taking her with them as they left.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" Artie said, walking out of the room and leaving them alone.

"Can I have some water?" Brittany nodded and walked over to the sink, filling up a cup before walking back to her and helping her drink from it, then pytting down on the bed side table. "How long was I out?" She then asked, watching as Brittany pulled up a chair beside the bed. The blonde took her broken right hand into her own.

"A week"

"Wow, really?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. Artie put you in a coma with drugs. He woke us up just now to wake you up. He didn't want you hurting yourself after surgery."

"What happened?"

"I found you"

"Yeah, I remember that. I also remember giving you my wedding ring before I passed out from the pain."

Brittany nodded and pulled out the chain from under her shirt, Santana's ring dangling from it.

"You kept it safe" Santana smiled.

Brittany grinned. "You told me to so I did"

"Come here" The Latina said after a few moments. Brittany sat up and moved as close to Santana as she could before leaning in and kissing her sweetly. Her hands cupped Santana's face as she continued kissing her, having missed her lips for far too long. This was the first time they'd kissed since before their fight and they'd both agree that it was the first time in their entire relationship that they'd gone without kissing each other for so long.

Brittany moved closer and used her free hand to pull away the hair that was covering the left side of her neck. Santana instantly knew what her wife was doing and she smiled against her lips, her fangs poking out. She instantly felt her thirst kick in, the need for blood coursing through her veins and clouding her mind. The combination of not feeding in over a week and being horribly tortured was making itself known to her, the pent up tension and withdrawal making the pain even worse as the drugs wore off.

Brittany could, for the first time in their relationship, feel her wife's need for blood. She could also feel the tension between them grow as they kissed, Santana's want and need for blood revealing it's primal side. This coaxed her own fangs out as she rarely ever got to feel this side of Santana, the Latina always keeping herself restrained when it came to feeding off of her lover. But as it took over her body, begging her to feed to heal and satisfy the one weakness they all shared, Santana couldn't help but let it show. She had just woken up from a being in a coma for a week and her body was screaming at her to take what was right in front of her.

The urge to feed overwhelmed her, their position not making things any easier for her. They were so close that she felt a natural instinct kick in, ordering her to take Brittany and mark her, make her her own and claim her. But something was managing to hold her back. She felt the very bond between her and Brittany keeping her grounded, manifesting itself as the voice in the back of her head saying that she needed to stop.

Their fight was still fresh to the both of them, especially Santana as she wasn't even awake for the past week. She didn't even know if Brittany would even let her feed from her again, or even if she wanted to. That's what kept her from just letting go and going with her natural instincts.

Panting, she pulled away from Brittany's lips, the blonde now cupping her face. "Santana, what's wrong?" Brittany asked, also panting for air.

"I-I..."

Brittany knew exactly what the Latina was getting at. She wanted to feed on her but something was telling her to make sure that Brittany wanted this too. She was injured and she was scared that she would take too much. Brittany knew better though. She knew Santana could control herself and she just needed to remind her of that.

"It's OK Santana. Go ahead, I know you need to"

Santana looked up at her wife directly in the eyes. She saw nothing but love and trust looking back at her, Brittany communicating that she wanted this too. Leaning up, she connected their lips once more and slowly kissed her way down the blonde's jaw, Brittany's eyes rolling into the back of her head at the mere feeling of it. Santana's lips hadn't kissed her like this in a while, making her extra sensitive to the other vampire's touch.

Her lips felt hot on her skin, blazing a fire down the smooth expanse of her neck. That's when they both felt the powerful urgency of Santana's thirst kick in. Her body was becoming more and more painful with every second that passed by and her primal side was rearing it's side again. Usually Brittany would be turned on if it weren't for the circumstances. She would just let Santana's essence and pull take over her body and just let herself go, letting her wife do whatever she wanted to. But right now, no matter how strong the sexual tension was between them, they both knew that this was to help Santana heal.

Santana reached Brittany's pulse point, sensing that her wife wanted her to heal. Taking this in, her mouth watered at the sight of Brittany's exposed neck, somehow seeing the steady pulsing of her blood just beneath the skin. It wasn't long before she had sunk her fangs in, Brittany gasping as she adjusted to the feeling of her wife feeding on her for the first time in weeks.

As Santana fed, she still thought that Brittany's blood was the best tasting. Even though she was a vampire now, it never changed, Santana almost craving it without realizing it. She was the hungriest she'd been since she'd first told Brittany she was a vampire, always managing to keep her thirst in check, and as she started feeding on her she could feel a craving for it both in her mind and her entire body like never before. Her vampiric instincts told her that she needed human blood if she was to heal properly, but that Brittany's blood was just as good, if not better tasting than a human's. This is when she finally realized that the vampire side of her had mated for life in a sense, craving her wife's blood over everyone else's.

When she pulled away she groaned in pleasure as Brittany kissed her lips straight away, the both of them needing the physical contact after being apart for so long.

"Thank you" She grinned, her fangs never detracting as Brittany helped her lay down on the bed, her body melting into the soft fluffy pillows once again.

Brittany smiled, happy that she was able to help her wife. "My pleasure. I love you Santana, so much." She said, taking Santana's hand into her own.

Santana smiled at their hands, Brittany's resting soothingly on top of her own. "I love you too Britt" After a few moment's of silence Santana's face turned anxious.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany asked softly, worrying that Santana was in pain.

"Nothing. Just...don't leave me. I don't like the thought of being alone right now"

Brittany nodded, knowing that after all she had been through when she was taken she needed constant contact, which usually drove the Latina insane after a while. She guessed that right now she needed to be with someone. Luckily it was Brittany.

"I won't leave you Santana, not if you don't want me too"

"OK, get on the bed"

Brittany looked at her confused. "But you've got tubes coming out of your arms and what if I hurt you?"

"You won't. Please Britt. I missed you when we were fighting, I need to feel you lying next to me or I won't be able to sleep."

Brittany nodded and shrugged off the hoody she'd grabbed, sliding into the bed next to the Latina. She opened her arms and let the Latina snuggle into her, the both of them needing the close and comforting contact of each others embrace.

* * *

The next day was full of visits from all of the team. When Rachel arrived she found an exhausted-looking Santana.

"You OK San?" She asked as she pulled up the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, just exhausted. I never knew people could wear you out so much."

Rachel smiled. "Long day, huh?"

Santana nodded, letting her head rest against the pillows beneath her.

"How's your back?"

"Painful"

"You need me to get Artie?"

Santana shook her head. "I'm good. I'm on a blood drip" She said, holding up one of her arms, a small tube embedded in the join of her arm. The left one was just like it.

"That helps?"

"Yeah, but it's not as good as actually feeding"

Rachel nodded, seeing Santana's fangs detracted just below her lips. "You know, if you're tired I can go" She said, pointing towards the door over shoulder.

Santana shook her head. "Don't. I actually like the company" Rachel could see that Santana wasn't ready to be completely alone after what had happened to her.

"I guess that people visiting you is a good kind of tired?"

"Definitely. Although it feels as if I've missed so much and I'm supposed to be the leader, the one who's supposed to know everything. It's frustrating"

"You haven't missed anything. We've literally done nothing since we found you."

Santana studied her closely for a few moments before speaking. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Looking after Brittany and Honey"

"It wasn't all me, Quinn helped."

"Yeah, but still, thank you" The Latina said, shrugging the best she could in her condition.

Rachel shrugged and placed her hand comfortingly over her right hand, squeezing just a little. "She's my best friend and Honey is my Goddaughter. You're also Brittany's wife. Like I said back in Japan, I don't think people really understand exactly how much you actually do for us. You kept all of us safe by not telling them where they were and you risked your own health by doing so. I think it's about time we started paying you back."

Santana smiled, drawing back her hand but opening her arms. Rachel took the initiative and they shared a rare but comforting hug. Any other time Santana would have made a snide comment or remark about how she was going soft by actually hugging and starting to like Rachel, but right now she knew it wasn't the time for it. This was one of the only times she and Rachel really showed that they liked each other. Sure, their bickering was usually playful, but they rarely showed that they were really good friends in front of others. This was one of those rare but cherished moments when they were civil and friendly towards each other.

When Rachel pulled away she sat back in her chair. "I know it's early as you're still bed-ridden, but I wanted to propose something."

"OK, go ahead"

"When you feel you're ready to, Quinn and Marley, Marley especially, suggested that you could join me in my exercise routine. Marley said that it would be beneficial to your recovery. Quinn agreed because Marley's our physical melee expert"

"Where do you come into it?"

"They picked me because of my usual routine. I do exercise every day and thought I could help you. Quinn also said that it would be good if we spent some time together instead of fighting, whatever that means"

Santana smiled, pondering the proposition. "Can I maybe think about it for a day?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Take as long as you need" She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Thanks"

"Oh, I also smuggled these in. They're Quinn's, but I thought you might be going crazy in here on your own, in between people visiting that is"

Santana watched Rachel produce two magazines from her handbag, wondering why in the hell she'd brought the bag in here in the first place. She smiled at the fact that they were basketball ones, her and the blonde's favorite sport.

"Thanks Rach" She smiled.

When Rachel realized why Santana wasn't taking them she blushed, a hand coming up to cover a rapidly reddening face. "I'm so sorry. I forgot about your hands" Santana laughed. "It's not funny Santana!"

Santana continued to grin widely. "It's fine Rach, really" She said as she sobered up a little. "I don't mind. I can still turn the pages. My left hand isn't broken like the right one, thank God. I've never been more happy to be a lefty"

"You're sure it's OK?"

"Yeah"

"I still feel bad for forgetting"

Santana continued smiling. "Don't worry Rach, it's totally fine"

* * *

Later that afternoon Quinn and Tina visited to find Santana asleep. They were just about to leave when she woke up.

"Hey guys, where are you going?"

Quinn and Tina turned around to see her rubbing her eyes, yawning at the same time. "We thought you were asleep and were about go until you woke up." Tina said, turning around on her crutches.

"Come back, I've been waiting for you all day"

"You sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, come on"

Both of them walked back over, Santana noticing how Tina was moving on her crutches with much more ease than the last time she saw her."

"So, update me"

"You really want to get into that so soon after you've woken up?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded. "I've been awake in this bed for only one day and I'm already going stir crazy with not knowing what's gone on. I need to occupy my mind."

"Like stealing my magazines?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow as her and Tina sat down on either side of her.

Santana glanced over at the magazines on the bedside table and then back at her best friend. "Your girlfriend gave them to me." Quinn kept her eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What can I say? Me and Berry are finally getting along" Santana shrugged.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll let you off this time, Lopez. But only because you're injured."

Santana laughed. "But seriously though, what's been going on? What's our plan of action?"

"Honestly, nothing much" Quinn shrugged.

"Really?" The Latina asked.

"Yeah, ever since we found you we've just been waiting until you woke up after your surgery."

"How long was I under for?"

"In surgery?" Santana nodded, prompting Quinn to think for a few moments, glancing over at Tina and then back at her best friend. "Six or seven hours. Brittany and Artie know for definite"

"What else?"

"Oh!" Tina said, suddenly remembering something. "Rachel and Puck came up with an idea."

"Cool, what was it?"

"They sat hanging out a few days ago and they apparently came up with the idea to set up security around the house and the surrounding area. Holly then said that she'd talk to a few of her island contacts and now we're just waiting for the new camera's and sensors to arrive. They should be here in the middle of this coming week special delivery."

"Sounds good. But what's our plan?"

Quinn and Tina looked at each other before looking back at her, Quinn answering. "Nothing"

"What do you mean?"

"We're not doing anything until you're better. Right now, you can hardly move and as much as I hate to say it, you're of much better use to us here than up and about in pain."

"Yeah, just take a break and chill San. We've got everything covered and under control" Tina added.

Santana sighed, knowing that her best friends were right. "Fine" She pouted.

Quinn laughed. "Cool it San. If you really want, I will talk to Artie and see if he'll let you out of here early, but you know how strict he is so I can't guarantee anything."

Santana grinned. "Thanks Q"

"No problem"

Tina's phone buzzed and she frowned. "What the hell?" She muttered to herself.

"What's wrong T?" Santana asked.

"Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to cut this short. Sugar needs me for something important down in the tech room"

"Go. I'll catch up with you another time" Santana said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go"

Santana and Quinn watched as Tina got up and hopped out of the room on her crutches. Santana turned to Quinn and smiled in a certain way.

"Oh God. Nothing good ever comes of that smile" Quinn joked dramatically.

"How have you been?" The Latina asked as she sobered up.

"Good. I never got a chance to tell you about my letter."

"Go ahead"

"Are you sure?"

Santana nodded. "I'm your best friend Q, you can tell me anything . What was the letter about?"

"I actually got two letters in my stash box"

"Oh, who from?"

"My sister and my mom"

"Go on" Santana prompted softly.

Quinn took a deep breath and started. "Well…"

"…So are you OK?" Santana asked once the blonde had finished telling her what was in the letters.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. This week gave me some time to think about it. It still hurts that I couldn't be for them and it probably will for a long time but at least for now I'm good"

"Good. Q, I know I should be asking Brittany this herself, but I needed your point of view"

"On what?"

"What was she like when I was taken? Like when you were watching me, you know, being hurt by my dad"

"She had a few moments but Rachel was there for her. Other than that she stood up when we needed her. A few hours after you went missing and the entire team was arguing, she stood up and took over. About half an hour later we already had a solid plan and were ready to go. You should be proud of her, she really proved she deserved to be part of the team"

Santana nodded, making a metal note to praise Brittany when she saw her later that day. "What about Kitty?"

"What about her?"

"Has she been locked up for the past week?"

"Yeah, we've kept her fed but other than that we've kept her locked up The only times we took her out were to identify the guys that were helping your dad"

"So, who are they?"

"Do you remember the one with the Bieber haircut?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

"His names Ryder"

"Ok, what about the dark skinned guy?"

"His names Jake"

"What about the hijo de puta who injured me?" Santana said, her brow creasing in thought.

Quinn nodded. "His name was Brody. What's going through your head?"

The blonde could see Santana's fangs much more clearly as she snarled. "I'm going to torture him and rip him limb from limb, finally cutting off his ugly head and ashing whatever's left of his body."

"Cool it San. You can 't even get out of bed yet. Whilst I think that your idea is a little on the sadistic side, I will make sure that you get dibs on him when we get a chance at taking him out."

* * *

The Sun was just setting in the sky as Santana sipped on a bottle of Alicia's fresh blood, her dinner. The door opened and Brittany entered holding Honey in her arms.

"Am I interrupting anything?" The blonde asked as she strolled over to the bed.

Santana smiled and shook her head, holding up the bottle. Brittany took it and placed it next to the magazines that Rachel had given her earlier that day on the bedside table. When Santana opened her arms Brittany smiled and handed her their daughter, seeing a huge smile cross her features.

Santana hugged Honey tightly to her chest the best she could with her injuries. "Hey Mija" She greeted.

Honey just giggled and gripped on tightly to her Latina mother, Brittany leaning forward. The two shared a sweet kiss as Santana held their daughter in her arms.

"You are so big, baby girl. You've definitely grown."

Honey just looked at Santana and it was if she sensed something that nobody else could see. The little girl leant forward, her head placed on Santana's forehead, and she gripped the sides of her mother's head with her small hands. Brittany watched the mother-daughter exchange, Santana willing herself through the pain of her still-healing face, her daughter's hands soothing her in her own special way. Santana wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl's body and let herself relax for the first time in nearly two weeks.

"I've missed you baby girl" She whispered.

Brittany placed a comforting hand on Santana's head and smoothed soothingly, kissing the top of her head as they shared their first family moment together for what had seemed to be much too long.

Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled. "I love you so much"

Brittany smiled back, looking her wife directly in the eyes. She could see that she didn't just mean her, but Honey too.

"I love you too" The blonde said back, kissing the top of Santana's head. When she sat down she let Santana continue holding Honey. "Oh, I got you something"

Santana looked at her as she held Honey tighter in her arms. "What?"

"This" The blonde grinned, pulling something out of her pocket. Santana's face lit up. "I hope you don't mind, I listened to it when you were taken"

"That's OK. Thanks Britt, I've been going crazy here on my own"

She watched as Brittany put it on the bedside table with a proud smile plastered across her face.

"No problem" The blonde said, leaning forward and kissing her, still needing the contact with her.

"So," Santana said a few moments later. "When do you think I can get out of here?"

* * *

Sometime the next afternoon and Santana had finally had enough of sitting around. She pulled the blood drips out of her arms and stood up, needing to get out of that bed. Plus, she needed to pee.

Five minutes when Artie came to check up on her she was gone. Panicking he tracked down Brittany and when they entered the med room in a rush they saw her exiting the small bathroom on the far side of the room.

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over to her side, cupping her cheeks and kissing her all over her face. Santana wrapped and arm around her wife's waist to steady herself. She knew these kisses. Brittany kissed her like this when she was scared for her, just like when she had her night terrors just after she had turned her.

"Britt...what's wrong?"

"I was so scared" Kiss. "Don't do that to me again" Kiss.

"What did I do?" The Latina asked confused.

"Nothing Santana" Artie said.

"But why's Britt kissing me like she's scared?"

Brittany pulled away and blushed before explaining her actions. "Artie came and got me because when he came to check up on you you were gone"

"I really needed to pee. Plus, I needed to get out of that bed."

Brittany nodded and looked over at Artie, who nodded. "Maybe it's time to check your bandages."

* * *

Two days later Brittany made her way into her and Santana's guesthouse, expecting to spend yet another lonely night without her wife, Santana still being kept in the med bay in case anything went wrong with her still-healing wounds.

She made her way up the stairs as she kept her eyes glued to her phone reading something about the latest news from her favorite dance show. She opened the door to her and Santana's bedroom and sat down the end of the bed.

"You know, I thought I taught you better. You don't know who could have been ready to take you out from out here whilst you aren't paying attention"

Brittany jumped, her heart racing as she looked up. She dropped her phone at the sight. "San?" Santana just smiled, her arms crossed across her chest. "What are you doing?" The blonde asked in shock.

Santana shrugged. "I was hoping it would be a surprise but you don't seem so happy about me being here. Maybe I should go back to the med bay."

Brittany jumped to her feet and rushed onto the balcony, pulling her in for a hug and kissing the side of her head lovingly. "No, don't. It's just that I didn't expect it. What are you doing here?"

Santana's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in flush against her. "Like I said, I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I really needed a shower. I haven't cleaned since before I got taken so that made my anxiety ten times worse. Plus, I missed sleeping in the same bed as my wife and watching my daughter sleep. I've missed my family."

Brittany nodded and kissed her before resting her head against her chest. It wasn't long before she pulled her head away, Santana already concerned.

"Britt? You OK?"

"Yes. I just wanted to give you something"

"What?"

"This"

Brittany stood back, careful to keep Santana's arms wrapped around her waist. She reached inside her shirt and pulled out the chain that Santana's ring was on. She took it of and slid the ring off before sliding the chain into her pocket. She then held up the ring to Santana's face and kissed it.

"I think you're missing something"

She took Santana's left hand off her waist, still bandaged, and held it up, looking at Santana for permission. The Latina nodded and Brittany carefully slid it on, then looking up at her wife. She saw the Latina grin like never before.

Santana reached forward and pulled her wife close, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you" She whispered, breathing in the blonde's unique scent.

"I've missed you too" The blonde replied, her voice cracking with the emotion that she was feeling.

They briefly looked directly into each others eyes and then closed the gap, sharing their first real kiss since before their fight. When they pulled away Brittany let her head rest back on Santana's chest, the two of them enjoying the simple serenity of just being with each other after all that had happened in the past few weeks. If their bond wasn't unbreakable before, it certainly was now.

"How did you manage to get up here and shower?" The blonde asked after a few moments of silence.

"Quinn."

"And how did you convince Artie to let you go?"

"Authority. Also his blessing. He told me I could come back as long as I took it easy, I changed my bandages every day and I fed regularly."

"Are you in pain?"

Santana shook her head, enjoying the breeze that washed over her as the sun painted the skies with bright oranges and reds as it set. "A little" She said taking a deep breath of fresh ocean air. "I'm topped up on pain meds and blood though so I should be good until the morning"

"Do you wanna sit down?"

"Yeah"

Brittany pulled away and took her hand into her own, leading her into their room. They sat down on the edge of the bed and Brittany sat up behind her and gripped the bottom of her wife beater.

"What are you doing?"

Brittany just stayed silent and Santana let her pull the shirt off, revealing her bra. "Isn't that painful?" The blonde asked.

Santana shrugged. "I guess"

Brittany let her slender fingers play with the clasp of her wife's bra and soon the piece of material was discarded on the bed next to her wife beater. She let the tips of her fingers dance across the large mass of gauze padding that covered the expanse of her back.

"Artie said that I'm having stitches put in on Thursday. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to be there. I want you there"

"Of course" The blonde replied, kissing the top of her head. "When did you have these bandages changed? They're still a little damp from the shower."

"You wanna change them now?"

"Yeah"

"That small bag over on the dresser has some bandages in it."

Brittany nodded and got up of the bed, walking over to said bag. She brought it back over to the bed and sat back down. Then she got to work on pulling off the gauze pads already there. Santana's skin was slowly knitting itself together, healing evident to the naked eye. Once she had her stitches it would be much better for her to heal, making the process faster. She would feel the after effects for weeks to come, but at least she was alive and breathing, much to Brittany's relief.

Wrapping her arms around her wife the best she could with her uncovered wounds, she rested her head on her shoulder. "How's your side wound?"

Santana glanced down at her naked torso, her old scar covered up with a gauze pad. She reached down with Brittany's arms still around her and pulled at the tape holding it in place. She winced as it pulled on the angry red skin, making it even more painful. One of Brittany's hands reached forward and rested on top of her wife's, soothing her shaking. She then helped her pull it off. Underneath was an angry wound, the edges swollen and extremely painful.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, not having seen how Santana got it due to the webcam being set up afterwards.

"I fell on a metal rod. You know the stuff that you put in concrete to strengthen buildings?"

Brittany nodded. "But how did it go right through?"

"I was hung up to the roof, and I swung back and forward to break the rope. It broke and I fell to the floor. Unfortunately there was a metal rod sticking up out of the floor and I fell right on top of it. It didn't help that the floor was covered in dirty water and old bones. That's probably why it's so bad now"

"It might also be because it's right where you were injured before. That stake wound wasn't just anything Santana. It nearly killed you"

"I know" She sighed.

Brittany kissed her shoulder, rubbing the area by the wound soothingly with her thumb. "But it's OK because I'm here to help you and you'll get better. If you need to feed on me, don't hesitate to ask San"

"Thank you"

Brittany moved her head around and they kissed before she got to work on bandaging the wounds instead of placing gauze pads over them.

"How come you have bandages?" She asked as she wrapped it around her wife's waist.

"Artie's waiting for a new supply of gauze pads. He didn't expect us to go through his stock so quickly. Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Did the wolf catch any of my tattoo's?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it will permanently scar"

Brittany glanced down at her back. "Nope. It just missed your cross and your tiger"

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Good."

They continued on in silence and when Brittany was done Santana got up and walked over to the dresser, finding her mother's stash box resting on top.

"I didn't open it" Brittany said, watching as her wife took it into her hands and took something out of it before putting it down and turning around to face her. "That's something for you to tell me when you're ready"

Santana nodded slightly and limped back over to the bed, the blonde noticing how she was putting her weight on one foot more than the other.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

Santana shrugged. "I hurt my knees kneeling on that dirty floor. Plus I think the wolf stood on my foot whilst he was behind me"

Brittany understood what she was saying. In that moment right before she was hurt she had much more important issues to focus on than her foot. She made a mental note to crab something from Artie to help her walk, at least for a few days.

"What's that?" The blonde said as she eyed Santana's hands.

Santana glanced down at her wife, who had her head resting lightly on her shoulder. "My mother's rosary"

Brittany sat up at this, interested in what Santana had to say. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's over three hundred years old and it looks exactly like it did the last time I saw it" She reminisced, fingering the cool black metal that it was made from.

Brittany watched as she pulled it up over her head, the significant piece now dangling around her neck. She kissed her on the side of the head and they heard a knock on the door to their room. Brittany got up and opened it, Quinn walking in with Honey in her arms. Honey's face lit up at the sight of her mother and Quinn quickly walked over to her, handing her best friend her little girl.

"Thanks Q"

"No problem"

She headed for the door and was about to leave when Brittany grabbed her wrist. "Thank you for helping her"

Quinn shrugged. "I just did what she asked. She was determined to be here instead of that med bay. I think she was going crazy" She grinned.

Brittany chuckled back and wished her a good night before closing the door and turning back to Santana who had Honey on her lap.

"Everything OK Britt?"

Brittany just smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Everything's perfect."

* * *

Around 9 the next morning Santana was walking on crutches, much to her displeasure. It took a lot of bribing and convincing on Brittany's part to get her to use them. She was in immense pain as her injuries really started to set in and tell her just how close to dying she had come. But, being the stubborn Latina she was, she refused to sit around doing nothing at all, claiming that it drove her crazy.

Quinn and Tina were waiting in the driveway when she came out, surprising them both.

"San, should you really be up right now?" Tina asked, eyeing the crutches she was leaning on, much similar to her own.

Santana hopped down the stairs and came up to them. "No, I shouldn't, but I hate being bedridden all day every day. I needed some fresh air and I bumped into Holly. She said that the delivery was due in a few minutes."

Tina nodded. "Yeah. Should be here any moment now"

"It's already here" Quinn said, eyeing the truck waiting at the gates. She and Tina walked up to it and let them in, closing the gates behind them.

The door to the large pick up truck opened and a rather large woman with shirt brown curly hair stepped out, her face plastered with a grin. She turned to Quinn and held out her hand. "Shannon Bieste. I was told my girl Holly had some stuff ordered"

Quinn nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray and this is Tina-Cohen Chang. The Latina over there is Santana Lopez"

Bieste nodded and shook Tina's hand before walking up to Santana, offering her hand. Santana stood up straight the best she could and tucked one of her crutches under her arm, offering her left hand out in front of her to shake. Bieste took it and smiled. "Nice to meet you Santana. My name's Shannon Bieste"

"Cool"

Holly came out and smiled, hugging her friend. "Hey Shannon. You got what we ordered?"

"Hey. I got just what you wanted. I even signed off on it myself" She smiled proudly.

"Good. I'll get some of the other's to help unpack the truck and we'll get it set up."

Bieste nodded and followed Holly into the house. She watched as Santana hobbled into the kitchen on her crutches. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to her?"

Holly watched as Santana joined Brittany in the kitchen, kissing Honey before her wife. "She got attacked by a werewolf. She's been in a coma for the past week"

Bieste whistled. "Damn, that musta hurt. So everything's finally starting huh?"

Holly nodded as they continued to the door that led down to the basement. "Yep"

"Is that what all this stuff is for?"

"Yeah. She got kidnapped from the beach so we decided to beef up security. Hence the reason why we have all this stuff."

"So, is the first woken up yet?"

Holly nodded as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah. There she is now"

Bieste looked up and saw Safiya talking with Marley and Rachel, the three of them discussing what something on one of Tina's computers did.

"Hey dudes, what are you doing?" The blonde asked.

"Explaining to Safiya what iTunes is" Rachel said.

Holly raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You know what? I don't even want to know what got you onto that"

"Me either" Marley shrugged, rubbing her forehead as she wondered how they even got onto the subject in the first place.

"Guys, this is Shannon Bieste. Rachel, she just dropped off those security precautions you and Puck came up with."

Rachel nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm sure you met my girlfriend Quinn up at the gates"

Bieste nodded as they let go of each others hands. "I'm Marley. You've met my girlfriend Tina"

"The Asian girl?"

Marley nodded and smiled as they shook hands. "Yep, that's her."

Bieste then turned to Safiya. "It's so good to finally meet you"

Safiya nodded and shook her hand. "You too. Holly turned you" She said, eyeing the woman.

Bieste nodded. "Yep"

"How does she do that?" Marley whispered as she lent over to Rachel.

The shorter brunette shrugged. "I think she has some kind of s sixth sense about that. She is the first of our kind after all"

Marley nodded as Holly clapped her hands together. "OK guys, you can show Safiya iTunes later. Lets go and unpack this stuff"

* * *

That afternoon Safiya summoned Santana to the beach. The Latina sat down next to the older vampire and placed her crutches down on the sand.

"What did you want me for?"

"I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm doing good. It's painful but it's good to be up and about"

"Santana, do you know what happens when you drink my blood?"

"Umm, no. Why?"

"I can let you heal faster if I choose to. Aided that it's a werewolf wound, I will not be able to heal you completely, but I can heal you somewhat faster than you are now by yourself"

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you like that?"

Santana thought about it. She would rather heal faster than be incapable of doing something so simple as walking and holding her daughter. She didn't understand why Safiya was doing this, which made her cautious to say yes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know that you are the only hope for my kind. I myself cannot command people the way you do, and I think that it is best for me and your team if you were ready for things if you were healing quicker" She held out her wrist, the bare skin just waiting to be touched by Santana's fangs.

Santana considered her offer and her natural vampiric instincts kicked in. She lent forward and latched her fangs onto Safiya's wrist, the blood running smoothly down her throat. After feeding on Brittany, it felt weird to be feeding off the very first of her kind. Without her, she wouldn't be here right now, and she certainly would be long dead if she was still human. She owed the woman who without knowing it gave her everything she had ever dreamed of. That's why she took the opportunity to do whatever she asked of her. If she needed Santana to do something like command the vampire side of the war, she would happily do it for her. It was in her blood to serve this almighty queen and she would always be ready to do just so.

* * *

A few days later and Santana had her stitches, signaling that she was finally on the road to recovery. When she reached her and Brittany's room she went out to the balcony, leaning her arms on the railings as she let the breeze drift over her skin. She took a deep breath of the salt-tinted air and took a moment to enjoy simply being. She knew she had a long road ahead of her, but after what happened with her father and her kidnapping, she was ready to get the ball rolling and actually get started on eliminating this threat to her entire kind.

She had Brittany back by her side, their bond even more stronger than before. She had her daughter. she had her best friends, and she had her family, her team. As she looked out at the same ocean she looked at as a little girl, she felt a sense of calm embody her entire being. She was ready.

The door opening behind her signaled that Brittany was back. She could sense that it was her without even looking. She then felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a careful body press up against her still-healing back.

"How's your stitches?" The blonde asked softly.

"Painful" The Latina replied.

Brittany gripped her a little tighter around the waist and her lips kissed her wife beater-clad back softly and soothingly.

"Do you need me to get you some bottle's of blood?"

Santana shook her hand and turned around, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. "What do you mean? Do you need medication?" Brittany asked, frowning in confusion.

The Latina shook her head again, a small smile tugging at her lips at Brittany's cute face. "Neither of those are what I need right now" She husked, her head moving towards Brittany's neck.

Suddenly Brittany realized what her wife wanted and glanced the best she could into their room. Honey was sleeping in her crib where she had put her moments ago on her way back in. She looked back at Santana and nodded, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" The older vampire as she nuzzled her neck.

"Yes, feed Santana"

Santana's mind jumped into action and she kissed the soft skin being offered to her. She knew that Brittany wasn't just being so giving like a good wife should be, and she definitely wasn't a push over, waiting on Santana hand and foot. She understood what her lover had been through, and she knew that this was what she had to do to help her kind in the long run. Sure, she wasn't even a year old yet, but she she knew that if she did this, Santana would get better and they'd be able to put an end to this threat sooner rather than later.

As she sunk her fangs deep into Brittany's neck, she knew that this time was definitely different than when she had just woken up. Her head felt much lighter than before and she felt a lot more in control as she kept Brittany's body flush with her own.

Brittany could feel her wife in much more control than the other day, and she felt as if this time she could relax and really enjoy the feeling. Not that she didn't enjoy it when Santana fed on her the last time, but this time she felt much more relaxed without the pressure of having to cure an intense thirst that has been building steadily for a good week. In this moment she realized just how much she took for granted the simplicity of Santana feeding on her in a private setting. Granted they were on their balcony where any member of the team could see them if they wanted to, but it still felt intimate and after the week that Brittany had, she was going to cherish every single moment she got with the Latina, no matter how small it may be.

There was still the subject of their fight to be discussed, the two of them definitely needing to talk about what happened. But as Santana was still healing Brittany thought that it could wait until her wife was much better and they were both ready to talk about it, the subject still a sore subject for the both of them.

When Santana finally pulled away, sucking at the small dribbles of leftover blood, Brittany realized that she was panting slightly and her arms were locked around her wife's neck. Her heart started racing as she realized that she was even closer to Santana than before (if that was even possible), their bodies pressed tightly together, especially down below. At the feeling of Santana nuzzling her neck in a way that only she could, her blood rushed to her center as over a week of sexual frustration bubbled just below the surface.

Santana could feel it affecting not only Brittany, but also herself too. She had missed her wife and being with her intimately, but she hadn't wanted to push herself due to the fact that she was still in an incredible amount of pain and she had only just had her stitches put in. Her body still had a long was to go if she was going to be fit to actually do what she came here to do, let alone be intimate with her wife.

It was this line of thinking that made her physically stop herself from going any further.

"San?" Brittany whispered, confused as to why her wife suddenly pulled away from what she was doing.

Santana placed her hands firmly on her lovers hips and steadied herself before taking a deep calming breath and resting her forehead against Brittany's. "You know I really want to Britt-Britt. I really do"

Brittany nodded and pulled her in for a kiss before resting their foreheads together again, understanding where she was coming from. In a way she was glad for Santana's self control and for stopping them. Usually she would have just huffed and pouted, wanting nothing more than to go further, but she knew that under the circumstances they needed to stop for Santana's body and wellbeing. So, taking a deep breath of her own Brittany pulled away and looked deeply into her wife's eyes, seeing nothing but love, trust, and happiness.

"I love you" The blonde whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" The Latina replied, sealing the statement with a kiss.

* * *

A complete week later and after everything had been set up security-wise, the team were just waiting for their leader to get better. Holly had started asking her contacts for any information regarding the werewolves but they had turned up nothing, the entirety of them being careful as to not give the vampires a foot in the door when it came to finding them. Safiya had voiced that she had found this strange, as back before she had gone to sleep the werewolves were definitely not careful in how they presented themselves to the world. They were ruthless, and they were sloppy. She then put this down to the fact that maybe because they had one of the best fighting for their cause, the werewolves were already wary of doing something for fear that Santana would slay them all. The Latina had obviously found this amusing, but she believed the vampire queen nonetheless.

Currently Santana was resting on her and Brittany's bed. That afternoon she had passed out on the bed from exhaustion due to the fact that she had dedicated all of her recovery time to spending her time with her daughter to keep herself from going crazy from doing nothing.

As she slowly woke up, still managing to lay on her front to make it easier to sleep without any added pain from her back, she glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was five in the evening, just about dinner time. Sitting up she rubbed at her eyes, her vision coming back to her. Glancing around the room she found Brittany was gone and so was Honey. Her heart started racing as she panicked, fearing the worst before a glimpse of white in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She glanced over at Brittany's pillow and reached for the note. She opened it much easier than she had been in the past few weeks, her fingers and hands finally healing after the hell they'd been through.

_'Santana,_

_I've gone down to the outdoor shower. I needed it and you needed the sleep. Honey's with Rachel and Marley._

_Love,_

_Brittany xxx'_

Santana breathed a sigh of relief as she re-folded the note and stood up. She placed it on the dresser and decided that she'd join her wife, herself also needing a shower. She'd been asleep all afternoon and she thought that nothing could be better than a shower, the added bonus being her wife.

Stretching, her back muscles crying out in a dull throbbing pain at being pulled, she yawned and grabbed her board shorts, changing out of her boxers and into them before deciding that her wife beater was OK on top and leaving.

She padded barefoot down to the lawn and crossed it, heading over to the secluded little area that house a small outdoor shower. A shoulder high amount of colorful and tropical foliage surrounded it, making sure that no one saw you.

As Santana got closer to the shower she could hear the running of water. She saw the back of Brittany's head and slowly slipped in, closing the little saloon-like door behind her. Brittany tensed when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, but soon relaxed when she felt the person nuzzle her neck in a certain way. A way that only Santana could.

"I thought you were sleeping" She said, feeling Santana kiss her shoulder.

"I was. I panicked until I saw your note and I decided that I'd join you"

Brittany turned around to see Santana dressed in her usual bathing clothes, with the added wife beater, now getting wet.

"You're getting wet" She said softly as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I don't care. I wanted to be here with you" She whispered, her hands traveling down Brittany's body and coming to rest on the small of her back. "Nice bikini" She added, playing with the waistband of Brittany's bikini bottoms.

Brittany smiled as she lent up and kissed her wife softly. "You don't look too bad yourself"

Santana smiled awkwardly before taking a deep breath, knowing that she had to get something off of her chest. "Britt, I wanted to apologize"

"For what?" She asked, frowning at Santana's sudden change of subject.

"For not saying sorry for our fight sooner. I should have apologized when I woke up but I just couldn't. I was still getting used to the idea of healing and not being able to do anything and I ignored the fact that I needed to make it up to you for not saying anything."

Brittany looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She had waited for those words to leave Santana's lips for weeks, but she had patiently waited because she was injured and still healing. That's when thoughts of what happened came into her mind and for the first time since she had found Santana on that dusty island back road she let herself cry.

Tears rolled down her face and mixed with the water from the shower as she pulled Santana close to her, her arms locking around her neck even tighter. "I'm sorry" Santana whispered as she hugged her wife close to her, understanding exactly what was going on in her brain.

Two weeks of bottled up feelings overflowed and Santana was glad to be the one that was there for her, thanking whatever God was listening for letting her physically be there for her wife. She held Brittany tighter as if she would never let her go, which was exactly what she was thinking. She wanted nothing more than to communicate to her wife that she was sorry for being so stubborn and that she wouldn't do it ever again. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she finished reading the last words of her grandmother's letter on the beach that fateful night.

Right now she wanted nothing more than to show her wife just how much she loved her and to console her for what was running through her mind.

"I love you" She whispered into her ear. "I love you so much Brittany"

Brittany choked out another sob as she gripped onto Santana as tightly as she could. Water cascaded down their bodies as they held onto each other, desperate not to let go of each other. Santana couldn't remember a time when Brittany had ever held her this way, the only thought coming to mind that she didn't ever want her wife to feel this way again. They had fought and never had the chance to apologize to each other, the threat of Santana dying at the hands of the werewolves very real.

Santana pulled her head away slightly and lent in, pressing her lips to Brittany's as softly as she could. She tried to communicate all of her love to her through the touch of her lips and she was rewarded when Brittany kissed back, the two of them conveying that it had been to long since they had been completely honest with each other. Santana found it hard to communicate her feelings, but she knew that in this moment Brittany knew everything she wanted to tell her.

Her hands traveled down to Brittany's rear end and squeezed, the blonde getting the picture and letting her wife hoist her up. Her legs wrapped tightly around Santana's waist as she allowed her to carry her out of the shower and back to their guesthouse. The Latina, even though still in a little pain due to her back muscles being stretched, pushed through it as she carried her wife across the lawn.

She carried her upstairs and slammed the door shut behind her with her foot. She then carried her over to the bed and placed her down as carefully as she could. Looking down at her she knew what was going to happen next and she was definitely physically and mentally ready to show her wife just how much she loved her. They'd been waiting far to long, and the lack of intimacy between them had been frustrating. Being with each other in this was was an important part of their relationship and to not have it was a change that they would most likely never get used to.

The first touch of their lips and they were already lost in each other. For the first time in weeks they were able to show each other just how much they had missed each other and how much they loved one another, in a way that only lovers ever could. Tonight meant more than just sex for the both of them, it was them reconnecting with each other and cherishing the idea of surviving and cherishing what you had because it could be ripped from you at any given moment. They would both agree that they'd definitely learned that the hard way.

* * *

TBC


	18. Abilities & Forgotten Wreckages

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_OK guys, here's the next update, enjoy!_

_Thx to anybody who reviewed, adds to favs and alerts etc., I appreciate it!_

* * *

The next morning Brittany rolled over to see Santana lying on her front. She let a sleepy smile cross her lips as she snuggled closer to the Latina, letting her left hand come to rest on her bare back, her injures now large reddish/purple swollen bumps across the skin. Her hand started caressing them soothingly just the way Santana liked and kissed her shoulder just above her koi tattoo. A few moments later she started moving and moved her head to look at Brittany.

"Hi" She said hoarsely, waking up a little more.

Brittany smiled even more and lent forward to kiss her. Santana woke up a little more and turned over onto her back, allowing Brittany to straddle her naked waist. She took a moment to take in the sight of her lover, wondering how on Earth God could create such a perfect body. Her hands went to her waist as the blonde lent down and kissed her, the both of them taking it slow and enjoying the languid kisses that reminded them of how much they loved each other.

Last night had not only been about making love. Brittany had fed on her for the first time in a while, loving the feeling of being able to taste the very blood that ran through Santana's veins. It was the ultimate display of intimacy between them, feeding from one another. Now, as Brittany placed lazy kisses against her lips, Santana couldn't help but think that she needed to be completely honest with her.

The blonde pulled away after a few minutes and decided to just enjoy the moment, so she slid back next to her and snuggled into her side, Santana's arm coming to rest on her hip.

"What's wrong San?" The blonde asked, tracing the bare skin of Santana's chest with her finger.

Santana sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I know you didn't look in the stash box Britt, but I think it's time to tell you what was in there, apart from my mother's rosary."

"OK, go ahead."

Santana took a deep breath. "Inside was the rosary and a letter from my abuela. The letter said that my mother had died never getting the chance to tell me something. I was an accident. I wasn't meant to be but my mother loved me nonetheless. What made it even worse was that when I was taken, just before I was injured by the wolf, my father said that her took my mother against her will, which created me. He then said that he was going to let me die slowly whilst he came and took you. He said that he was going to wipe the very innocence from you just like he did with my mother. He t-then...h-he then..."

Brittany looked up to see a tear running down Santana's cheek as she stuttered. She used her thumb to wipe it away, kissing her jaw. "It's OK San"

The Latina nodded and breathed in and out slowly, calming herself down. "He then said that he'd make you watch whilst he killed Honey just for fun,"

Brittany gripped onto her wife tighter, wondering how she could live with all this pain without getting it off her chest. The thought of what he suggested ran cold through her veins, her whole body tensing at the thought of their daughter. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a sob. Looking up, Santana was now crying. So, she reached forward and managed to pull the Latina into a loving embrace, Santana sobbing into her chest as she finally let out all of the pain that had slowly been eating away at her ever since she had woken up from her medically-induced coma.

"Shush, it's OK baby, I've got you" The blonde whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Santana just snuggled more into her embrace, making Brittany think about what she had just learned. It wasn't just normal information, it meant something to the both of them. Honey had been conceived under similar conditions, except Brittany was willing when it happened, albeit they didn't know it was happening at the time. Nonetheless she knew her wife well enough to know that this wouldn't just go away over time, that it would eat away at her. That's why Brittany needed to make sure that Santana knew that she could come and talk to her.

"It's OK San. Thank you for telling me"

* * *

Once Santana was up and dressed she made a mental list of things she needed to do. First, she needed to go to the tech room as she had just received a text from Tina. She entered to find Tina talking to Akinori.

_"Ah, Santana. It is good to see you. Are you feeling better?"_ He asked.

Santana nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, thank you. Is there a reason why we're here?" She asked, motioning to her, Tina, and Quinn.

He nodded. _"Yes. I wanted to check on your progress. Now you report to me, as you are Kobejitsu vampires. That way you will not get their bad attitude."_

Santana nodded in agreement. "Fair enough"

_"Also, I wanted to ask you what the progress is"_

Santana sighed. "I'm a lot better now and I'm ready to be in the field. We're just waiting for sightings now."

Holly came into the room panting. "Guys, one of my contacts has sighted what they thinks a werewolf."

"Good. I think we have our sighting. What should we do?" She asked the man on the screen.

_"Take a team and check the area. If necessary, use your tracking skills like hunting a wild animal. Tell me what you find"_

Santana nodded and Akinori signed off. "OK guys, plan for today; Tina, let all of the team know that there's been a sighting and we're sending in a team to investigate. Quinn, get Puck to ready on of the pickup trucks. I want to be dropped in so that we can investigate on foot. Then, I want Holly, Quinn, Brittany ready to go at one this afternoon."

"Got it S. What should we do while we're waiting?" Tina asked.

"Just make sure you find out everything there is to know about where this sighting was. And make sure you're ready. Holly, what's the details on this sighting?"

Holly shrugged. "Not much. They just said that they were out hunting and spotted a large than normal wolf, about the size of the ones we saw when we got off the boat."

"What about the location?"

"It's about five miles from here deep in the jungle. Good call on being on foot, we wouldn't be able to get vehicles in there any way."

"Right" The Latina said, nodded in acknowledgement.

"What are you gonna do?" Quinn asked her best friend.

"What I was planning to. Talk to Kitty."

Quinn nodded and they watched her exit the room, then getting to work on what they had been told to do. Santana walked up to the room that they were holding Kitty in and looked through the small window. The blonde was curled up in the corner with her head between her knees. Santana carefully unlocked the door before entering. Kitty looked up and then put her head back between her knees.

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"Watch you're tone. I came to talk"

"About what? You're sad pathetic wife who you had a fight with?"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! We're perfectly fine and our fight is none of your business. I came to talk about you"

"What about?" The blonde asked, looking up at Santana who had sat on one of the many crates that littered the room.

"I wanted to offer you something."

"Like what?"

"These past few weeks of recovery have given me time to think about things. Like how by now if you were really as valuable as you thought you were, the werewolves would have come and got you by now, but they haven't which means that to them you were just expendable."

"What do you want?" Kitty spat.

"To offer you a way to redeem yourself. Whether you like it or not, I'm the one who turned you. I have a power over you that you will never understand, but I'm not going to use it. You know why? Because I've seen what that power does to people. I saw my own maker sign his death sentence because of it."

"Finn?"

Santana nodded. "That over ignorant asshole got too power mad and got way in over his head. Me, I'm not like that at all. I'm not going to use this power I have over you because I believe in giving people a choice to decide what they want. And this is where my offer comes in. I am giving you a choice to make. You either walk out that door and join the werewolves again, or you decide where your presence really matters and you join the right side where you could really do some good for your kind. We've had a possible sighting of a werewolf and if you really want to start over anew, you'll be suited up and ready to go at one this afternoon. The choice is yours. Whatever you choose, you contact me with this" She handed Kitty a walkie talkie. "Then we can talk"

Santana then headed for the door. Just as she put her hand on the handle Kitty called out to her, making her turn her head to look at her. "Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

Santana nodded. "No problem" She said as she opened the door and left, locking it behind her.

* * *

Santana was just finishing lunch when she heard the walkie talkie attached to her belt go off. She took hold of it and listened.

_"Santana?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I've made my choice"_

"Good. I'll be down in a minute" Santana signed off and turned to Brittany. They were sat at the breakfast bar having lunch with Honey. "I've gotta go" Brittany nodded as Santana stood up. "I love you baby girl" She said kissing Honey's forehead. She then looked up at Brittany. "I love you"

Brittany's hand came up to rest on her jaw as they kissed, just enjoying it for a few moments before the Latina pulled away. "I love you too" Brittany smiled as she watched her wife nod and leave the room. She knew what this was about as Santana had told her exactly what had happened as soon as she had finished talking with the vampire downstairs. She was OK with it, as they had come up with the plan together.

Santana walked down to the basement and unlocked Kitty's door, seeing the blonde stood up with her her hands clasped behind her back. She handed Santana the walkie talkie. "What's your decision?" She asked.

Kitty stood up straight, taking a deep breath. "I want to stay and fight for my own kind."

Santana nodded and let a smile creep across her lips. "Good, let's get you suited up. We're leaving soon."

They exited the room and saw Brittany walking into the equipment room. The tall blonde spared a look at Kitty, then smiling at Santana before entering. Santana placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Let's go"

The entered the room and Santana showed Kitty to a spare space. There were some clothes there for her already so Santana told her to just take whatever fitted her. As Kitty got to work Santana walked over to Brittany who was currently stood in nothing but a pair of jeans and her bra. The Latina wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed her now-healed shoulder.

"Hey, where's Honey?"

"Rachel's watching her"

"Good." Santana kissed the back of her neck and let go, moving to her own space.

She changed into her black cargo shorts when Brittany looked at her. "Are you wearing your boots?"

Santana shook her head as she finished tying up one of her converses. "No. Remember it's gonna be hot out there, especially in a jungle environment. Trust me, I should know. I haven't lived here for over three hundred years, but I still remember what a bitch the humidity can be here. Should I got for a wife beater or a t-shirt?"

"If it's hot out there then I guess that it's better to go for a wifebeater. I think I'll go for a tank top to match"

Santana smiled and kissed her, then getting back to work. She glanced over at Brittany halfway through. "You sure those short shorts are practical?"

Brittany looked down at the extremely short cargo shorts that she was wearing. She looked up at Santana and shrugged. "For me yes, and don't say you don't think they are because I know for sure that you'll be checking out my ass every five minutes"

Santana turned bright red, blushing as she knew her wife was right. "Fine. If they are comfortable for you, keep them."

Brittany leaned over and kissed the side of her wife's head lovingly before going back to changing, Santana sitting down to lace up her converses. When they were ready and Kitty had a gun, they headed outside to wait for Quinn and the others. Just before they did, they made a detour and said goodbye to Honey. They then hopped into the back of Puck's assigned pickup truck and waited. Soon enough Quinn and the others emerged suited and ready to go. Holly and Quinn jumped up into the back with Brittany and Santana whilst Kitty sat next to Puck in the passengers seat. Santana then tapped on the roof to let Puck know that they were ready to go.

* * *

They reached the location about half an hour later, hitting the end of the road. Santana hopped out, helping Brittany down before waiting for the others. Once everybody was out she told Puck she'd call him when they were on their way back.

"OK guys, stick together and keep your eyes open. This may turn out to be nothing, but just in case make sure you are ready for a fight. Let's move out."

Holly took point with Santana whilst Quinn watched over Kitty, having discussed with Santana few days prior what they wanted to do with her. This was Kitty's first test, to make sure that she didn't bolt when she was given the chance, to make sure she was serious that she wanted to stay with them. Santana had thought that this was the perfect opportunity and opted to let her come along, knowing that it wasn't going to be too eventful.

They spent half an hour walking through foliage and had started talking about the ways in which they could kill a werewolf.

"So, I know werewolves can kill us if they injure us, as it infects our bloodstream, but what do we have over them?" Quinn asked Holly.

The other blonde shrugged. "Safiya said that us vampires have the same as them, our bite. Granted, it's harder for us to bite them as our mouths aren't as big and we stay the same size. She said that if we bite them, we can infect their bloodstream just like they do us. Another surefire way is silver. It's more or less the same for both sides, but the real deciding factor in who wins the war is who uses their abilities better. That's why we need to be perfect for when the time comes"

Quinn nodded. "So we just need to bite them?" Kitty asked.

Holly nodded. "Yep. Bite 'em and stab 'em."

Kitty nodded at the answer before Santana suddenly stopped, her hand up and halting everybody behind her. She brought a finger to her lips to make sure that they all stayed quiet.

"You hear that?" She asked, her eyes scanning the thick foliage in front of her.

"Hear what?" Kitty piped up, gun already raised.

"Footfalls. Sounds like an animals, a large animal too."

"I hear it too" Quinn said, coming up to stand next to her. "There's more than one"

"Maybe three" Holly added. "I also hear human footsteps"

"I have a pretty good idea who it is. Everybody get ready, I think we've been led into a trap"

Everybody readied themselves and all of a sudden a large grey wolf jumped out and lunged at Brittany. Luckily the blonde was ready and was able to dodge it. Then everything kicked off in a blur as two more wolves jumped out and joined the fray. Santana caught a glimpse of a sword and before she knew it it was held at her throat, a familiar voice talking into her ear.

"Hello Santana. I'm impressed. My daughter is my stronger than she seems"

Santana's blood boiled and her let her out of his hold so that they were stood facing each other, the fight going on around them. As Santana tuned out everything but her father, Brittany caught a glimpse of the man who beat her, now her very own father-in-law. She snapped back to the fight at hand, dodging the large brown wolf, presumably Jake (skin colour, nothing offensive). She tuned her senses out just like she had been taught by Santana and Akinori, managing to focus on fighting but keeping an eye on her wife at all times.

"Pretty woman, your wife. Are you sure she married you because she loved you?" He mocked, making her blood boil even more.

Santana glanced over at the blonde who was now being helped by Quinn. Brittany caught her eye and held up a single finger. Santana took a deep breath at the sign, the two of them working out a system that helped them fight together flawlessly. She then turned back to her father and grinned, her sword at the ready.

"You may think you are winning with your words, but let's see if you can fight"

The other vampire smirked, holding up a hand behind his back and a sword in his other, bowing. He then looked up and lunged at her with his pirate-like sword. Santana recognized it immediately. He had said it was a family heirloom when she was small, but she never knew back the it was something that would be used against her. She could tell it was pure silver, and she knew she had to be careful of it. One false move and he could end her and her kind's chances of winning forever.

They moved around the clearing they were in with equal skill, managing to block each others attacks with ease. Santana would give it too him, he was skilled, but he wasn't the best, she was, and she would use that to her advantage. She wouldn't let all those years of training go to waste.

They kept on moving, never letting up their relentless fight to see who was better. It was father against daughter, nothing more, nothing less. That was, until he managed to push her to the edge of the clearing, the Latina being back up to a large tree behind her.

Sabas grinned evilly as he thought that he was finally about to end her once and for all. Santana looked over and caught Brittany's eye, the blonde staring right back at her. In an instant their mind's connected and a cold breeze rustled through the trees, making the everybody, including the werewolves, stop and look. Sabas watched, frozen to the floor, as Santana joined Brittany in the middle of the clearing.

As the two looked into each others eyes, they felt their bond calling to them. Brittany was the first to speak out. "Santana, what's happening?"

"I don't know. Relax"

Brittany nodded and took a deep breath, resting a hand on Santana's shoulder. They closed their eyes and felt their souls intertwine, the world around them slowing down to a stop as something foreign made itself known. They felt goose bumps crawl along their skin as something emerged from their bond, their beings blending into one. The air immediately turned cold as something ripped through the very air around them.

The couple rested their heads together as they let themselves go, something manifesting itself into thin air. Time slowed down as a blue aura surrounded just them. They felt their tattoos burn ice cold and Brittany begged Santana to tell her what was happening. Truthfully, she didn't have a clue, but she knew that they needed to keep calm in order for whatever it was to actually happen.

"Keep calm Britt" She whispered.

They heard a large roar and turned their heads to see a large white tiger standing ready to attack anything at their command. They looked back into each others eyes and understood what was going on. Their spirit animal had manifested itself into an actual being, ready to attack at their command.

They let themselves relax and let the tiger do the work. Sabas screamed as it clawed at him, managing to catch his leg before he ran off into the surrounding jungle. The tiger moved at their command and scared off the remaining threat before it disappeared into their tattoo's. Quinn and the others watched on in shock as Brittany and Santana just stood there in the same position, looking at each other.

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

Santana turned her head, which was still resting up against Brittany's, to look at her best friend. "I don't know. But I think we just discovered a new weapon. You OK Britt?" She asked, turning back to look at the blonde.

Brittany nodded and smiled. "That was awesome"

Santana just grinned and pulled her into a kiss before they parted. "Are you not tired from that?" Kitty asked.

Santana shook her head, Brittany doing the same. "Surprisingly, no. I actually feel much more refreshed than ever, which is strange"

Brittany intertwined her hand with Santana's as the Latina put away her sword, confident that the werewolves wouldn't be ambushing them any time soon. "I felt in total control of it, it was weird. I think I'm gonna call Akinori when we get back." The Latina said, gripping Brittany's hand tightly.

"So what now?" Quinn asked, sheathing her weapons.

Santana shrugged. "Is there anything of interest around here Holly? Maybe there's a reason why the werewolves picked this place"

"I think there's a plane graveyard up ahead. Maybe we could go check it out and then head back."

"Good idea. Let's move"

With that, everybody followed both her and Brittany as they led the way through the thick foliage.

Soon enough they started coming across parts of debris littered about the bushes and forest floor. Santana let go of Brittany's hand and drew her sword.

"Why are there so many planes?" Quinn asked as she scanned the area.

"Rumors are that this part of the island has some kind of force that's bringing down planes around here. I haven't been able to find out much though."

"Who was your contact?" Santana asked from the front of the group.

"A guy named Wade" Holly replied, batting a large leaf out of her face.

"Would he come across as someone to set you up?"

"No, he's the most harmless person you could ever meet"

"I think I'll be the judge of that when we find him. Here, it looks like there's a massive crash up ahead."

The group followed closely behind her until they came to a sort of clearing. They all spread out as they investigated it for anything of interest. Santana walked up to the side of the old plane and ran her gloved fingers along the old metal. Her body froze as images of what had happened to the plane flooded her mind. When she regained her senses she immediately pulled away as if she had been severely burned.

"S, you OK?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head, trying to comprehend what just happened. "That was freaky. I saw exactly what happened to this plane. Hold on"

Everybody crowded around as she entered the large hole where the door would have been. A few seconds later she came out, journal in hand.

"How did you know that would be in there?" Holly asked.

Santana shrugged. "It must be connected to that thing that just happened to me and Brittany"

"It must have given you superpowers or something." Kitty said.

Santana shrugged, Quinn speaking up again. "You think Britt had it too?"

Santana looked over at her wife who was stood next to her. "I don't know. Maybe. Let's carry on and we'll see"

The group nodded and followed her as she started leading the way once more. She turned the journal over in her hands as Brittany looked at her.

"Is that really a journal?"

"I don't know. I think so. I can tell it's Japanese though. Learning to speak fluent Japanese was useful after all"

"You can speak fluent Japanese as well as Spanish and English?" Brittany asked, sounding completely surprised by the information.

Santana nodded. "Yep."

"I guess you learn something new everyday" Brittany grinned, the two of them finally coming up to an area that had many wrecks littered within the jungle foliage. "Kitty, look after this. I'm trusting you to keep it safe" Santana said, throwing the small journal to the blonde. Kitty nodded and made sure to keep it safe. Santana turned back around and surveyed the area. "OK guys, spread out and look for anything useful"

The team did as they were told and Santana went straight ahead. She surveyed a few wrecks, finding nothing useful, before coming to a rather large one. Brittany joined her and before she did it herself, she encouraged the blonde to touch it.

"Breath slow and relax yourself, as if your running your fingers over something that feels amazing, like a priceless artifact or something" She guided.

Brittany smirked. "Do you count as one of those things?"

Santana shrugged, grinning in response. "If that's what helps, yeah"

Brittany turned back to the plane and reached out, touching it ever so gently. Santana watched as her eyes glowed blue, just like the aura that surrounded them from earlier. Brittany pulled back not too long after.

"What did you see?"

"There's something in here. Something valuable."

Santana nodded and searched until she found the rusted door. Brittany followed her into the large plane, the wreckage mostly in tact. "How old is this thing?" Santana asked as they started searching.

Brittany shrugged, her mind going over the images in her brain. "It's from the 50's or 60's."

"Then a good forty, fifty years."

"Yeah. San, look at this" Santana walked up to her as she examined the floor.

"What am I looking at?"

"There's something weird about the floor. It doesn't really match up with the rest of the panels."

"It might just be because it's old"

Brittany shook her head. "No, something's definitely here"

"Touch it"

Brittany did as she was told and ran her fingers over it just like she did the side of the plane. New images flooded her brain and she looked up at Santana, her eyes going back to normal.

"You're eyes glow blue when you do that"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think mine did when I touched that other plane. Anyway, what have you got?" The Latina asked, squatting down next to her.

"There's something under here. Whoever piloted this plane did it in a hurry. The metal's slightly scratched."

"Right, let's crack it open. Hold on" Santana made Brittany move back a bit and then unsheathed one of her daggers, angling it in the small gap that was between the seams of the metal. She used all of her strength to pry the metal away and Brittany helped pull it away. She sheathed her dagger and reached inside the newly created hole, hoping that nothing would attack her.

She then felt her hand touch something hard, so she reached down a little more and grabbed hold of it, pulling it up. Her and Brittany looked at the beaten metal lock box and smiled at their discovery.

Santana lent over and kissed her wife. "Good work babe"

Brittany blushed and kissed her back. "Thank you" She whispered against her lips.

Santana stood up, holding the box. "You think there's a key to this thing?" She asked, looking at the box in more detail.

Brittany shrugged. "Maybe."

"Where do you think it would be?"

"The question isn't where, but who"

Santana looked in the direction that the blood was looking and headed for the front of the plane. In the pilot's seat sat a single skeleton, dressed in pilot's gear. Santana eyed the Japanese flag on his shoulder.

"Japanese. Hold on"

She reached forward and searched his body. When she saw a glinting in the light, she found a necklace around his neck. She then picked out a pair of dog tags, holding them up for Brittany to see.

"Let me see the lock?" Brittany held it up to her. "Clever"

"What?"

"It's not a key lock. That's what you would think when you look at it, but it's disguised."

"What do you mean?"

"Top secret military secret. The Japanese were the only ones to ever use it. I came across one of these whilst on a raid whilst I was still at Kobejitsu. I studied the thing for hours until I realized that it wasn't what it seemed. Here, hand it to me" Brittany handed her the box. She fingered the lock for a few moments before breaking it off. She saw Brittany's worried face and smiled. "Don't worry. It's clips back on. See this slot?" Brittany nodded. "It fits the soldiers dog tags, and only theirs."

"How did they have this kind of stuff back then?"

Santana shrugged. "The Japanese have always been one step ahead of the world in whatever they do. It just makes sense that whatever's in their lock boxes stays there, no matter how long into the future that may be. We'll check out what's in it in front of the others. This plane is giving me the creeps" She said, shivering as she pocked the dog tag and clipping the fake key lock back into place.

Brittany turned to exit when the whole plane shifted, the old metal plates creaking. Santana had already grabbed her arm, keeping her steady. "Careful. This whole thing is about to go down with us inside if we're not careful"

"What do we do?"

"On the count of three we head straight for the door, OK?" Brittany nodded. "OK, on the count of three, one...two...three!"

The two of them ran towards the door but didn't make it in time. The whole plane creaked beneath their feet and started moving. Santana's first instinct was to grab her wife's waist, pulling her in close. As the plane started to slowly tip of the edge that it was on, Santana looked into Brittany's eyes.

"I've got you Britt, I've got hold of you"

Brittany's hands gripped her biceps tightly. Santana felt her grip even tighter as the plane rocked much more violently. It then suddenly rocked to the left, throwing them out of each others arms and into the old metal that made up the wall. Santana pushed the pain from her back out of her mind as she saw Brittany rubbing her head.

"Britt, grab my hand!" She yelled, the plane starting to slide forwards over the cliff that it was perched on.

The blonde jumped forward and managed to grip hold of Santana's hand as the plane lurched forward, the old structure heading straight for the water. They gripped on tightly as it plunged nose first, taking them with it.

Santana felt the water consume her and Brittany straight away, knocking the breath out of them. She gasped for her last breath of air as the water consumed them completely. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Brittany was out cold. She gripped hold of her wife tightly as she felt the plane crash to the bottom of the riverbed. She swam with all her might towards the small door and managed to pull the blood with her to the surface.

She gasped for air as she emerged, Brittany tightly within her arms. Quinn and the others watched from where the plane once was as the Latina dragged Brittany towards the small embankment below them. Santana laid Brittany out and immediately started trying to get out the water that she'd consumed, nerves wracking her body.

Brittany suddenly coughed up all of the liquid she'd consumed and gripped onto Santana tightly, the Latina smiling at her. "I was worried there for a second" She laughed nervously.

Brittany just clutched her hand tightly and pulled her in for a kiss. "Sorry" She whispered.

"Don't be" Santana whispered back, moving some of the hair that was plastered to her face out of the way.

Quinn and the others rushed up to them. "You guys OK?" She asked, looking at her friends.

Santana nodded. "Yeah. We found something in that plane"

"What?"

Santana looked around and realized that she didn't have the lock box. "We found a Japanese soldier's lock box hidden inside a secret compartment. Remember the one we found on that raid that I couldn't understand how to open?" Quinn nodded. "It was one of them. I must have let it go when I saved Britt. Luckily those things are watertight so whatever's inside of it is safe. It must have been important to be in a hidden compartment, so it may give us an idea of what all these planes are here for. I'm gonna go back in and find it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let me take off my weapons." She then pulled off her daggers and sword before turning to Brittany. "I'll be back in a minute"

Brittany nodded as the Latina kissed her on the forehead before getting up and diving back into the river. Holly sat down next to her and surveyed her clothes. "They'll dry soon enough with this heat"

"Thank God" Brittany smiled, watching as Santana came up not too long after going in.

Santana came back onto the embankment and sat down Brittany's free side. Everybody watched as she pulled out a dog tag from her pocket.

"You have the dog tag to open it?" Quinn asked from the rock she was perched on.

Santana nodded. "Yeah. Lucky, huh?"

"Why do you need the dog tag?" Holly asked.

"These boxes have a secret lock. It makes it look like you need a key, but it;s just a front. The Japanese were smart enough to create something that was specific to soldiers and their dog tags. Luckily we have what we need to open it. We'll open it when we get back to HQ. I don't think there's anything else here that's of interest so let's start heading back."

Everybody nodded and Santana got up, offering a hand to Brittany to help her up. The blonde took it and kissed her wife before helping her sheath all of her weapons. Santana then handed Kitty the lock box, keeping the dog tags in her pocket, and then took point as they started going back the way they came.

They had just reached the very first plane they had encountered when they heard a rustling. Thinking that it was the werewolves coming back for a round two, Santana drew her sword.

"Come out with your hands up where I can see them"

The foliage in front of them rustled before a plump guy that looked about twenty with dark skin came out with his hands above his head.

"He's friendly" Santana turned to Holly with a questioning look upon her face, her sword still drawn in defense. "This is Wade, the contact. Wade, did you set up the ambush?"

"No, I swear" He said nervously, shaking his head. "I didn't know that they were here. I just sighted a large wolf and called you"

Holly nodded, Santana sheathing her weapon. "You sure that you didn't have anything to do with the ambush on us earlier?" The Latina asked.

"No, I just called Holly and hid like she told me to. I heard a large crash into the river and I ended up here."

"Good. I'm Santana, this is Brittany, this is Quinn, and this is Kitty. Thanks for letting us know" She said. He nodded, smiling at everybody as they were introduced.

"I was attacked by someone though"

"When?"

"A few minutes ago. I lost him though. That's what made me run here"

"Who? What did he look like?"

"He was injured and he had a small ponytail with a goatee"

Santana nodded. "Thank you. Not all vampires are bad like that, just him. We're good, so you don't have to worry. If it's any consolation, I'm not like him"

"What do you mean?"

"I fight for good, not bad. That vampire who chased you was my father" She started walking again and Wade looked at Holly.

"What do I do now?" He asked Santana's retreating form.

"Follow us. My man Puck will give you a ride back into town"

* * *

When they arrived back at HQ, Quinn headed for her and Rachel's guesthouse, craving a shower. She was hot, sticky, sweaty, and she really needed a wash.

When she was done she dried herself off and got dressed, then sitting on the end of the bed to properly dry her hair before brushing it. Rachel entered the room just as she was about to put on her mother's cross, which she had left back here for safe keeping.

"Hey baby, when did you get back?" The brunette asked, sitting down next to her.

"About an hour ago. I really needed a shower."

Rachel nodded. "Here, let me put it on"

Quinn gave the cross she was holding to Rachel and the brunette helped put it on. As it fell into place around her neck, Rachel swept her hair back into place.

"Your hair is getting longer"

"It used to be a little longer than this before I was turned. I've always kept it short but I felt like growing it."

Rachel got up and picked up the bottles that she had placed on the nightstand. "Here. I heard you guys had an eventful afternoon"

Quinn chuckled as she took a sip of her drink. "Yeah, you could say that?"

"What happened?" The smaller woman asked, wrapping an arm around Quinn's waist.

"We were ambushed by Sabas and three werewolves. Then, in the middle of the fight, it was as if time just froze. Santana and Brittany's tattoo's same to life and this ice cold blue aura surrounded them. The next thing we knew there was a white tiger attacking the wolves and Sabas. He ran off screaming and the wolves followed him. The tiger returned to their tattoo's and it was as if nothing had happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was intense. Then, as we moved on, Santana touched the side of an old wrecked plane and she was able to see everything that happened to it. t wasn't until later that Brittany said that she had the same ability. It must have been connected to the tiger thing. Either way we've gained a new weapon."

"That sounds amazing. What happened next?"

"We came across a plane graveyard and searched it and then heard a large crash. We rushed to where we heard the sound and saw Santana dragging Brittany from the river. They'd been searching a plane and found a lock box when it had crashed into the river down below. Santana's opening it later when we contact Akinori. I think that everybody just needed to rest first."

"Understandable. That tiger must have been a sight to see. I'm sure Akinori will explain it though."

"Hmm" The blonde hummed in agreement.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're finally getting somewhere now?" She asked, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah, I do"

* * *

Safiya approached Santana as she sat reading the journal she had found earlier in the day.

"What is that?" The queen asked, joining her.

"I found this whilst searching a wrecked plane. It's a journal from a Japanese soldier. I don't understand it though"

"Why is that?"

"It just doesn't make sense. It's as if it's nothing but ramblings. Something about an ancient God being buried deep within the island."

"Where was this plane?"

"About five miles from here"

"I know what they were trying to find"

"What?"

"I think that that is where something we must find may be located."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Give me some time and I will be able to tell you. Firstly, I think we need to contact the council and tell them what you have found"

Santana nodded. "OK, let me know as soon as you find out, OK?"

"Yes, I will"

"Good. I'm gonna go and check up on Kitty. I'll see you later" The Latina said, standing up and brushing the sand from her jeans.

"Have a good evening Santana. Call me when you are talking to the council"

"Will do"

And with that she left, heading for the house. Once inside she found Kitty sat in the room by the tech room with the door open. "You know, you did good today, you can stay somewhere else if you want" She said, leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed.

Kitty looked up to find Santana smiling at her. "Why are you being so nice?"

Santana shrugged. "I had a lot of thinking to do whilst I was injured. You proved to me today that you wouldn't run off the first chance you had. Just know that you still have a long way to go to gain my trust, but you've made a start. Just...don't start any arguments or fights. It's not good for morale and stuff"

"But you must hate me"

"I don't hate you, I just don't trust you yet. Whether you like it or not, you are the first person I ever turned, and it's my responsibility to make sure that no harm comes to you. So, first order of business, you need a room that's better than this. Matt's got a room to himself so you're best bet is asking him if you can share. You OK with that?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Just look for a guy with a pair of Nike's on and a hoody. Last I saw he was in the kitchen making food"

"Thanks Santana, it really means a lot"

Santana waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, don't worry about it. Just be ready for action. You're under my command now and I want you ready to go on missions. That doesn't mean you're a part of the team, but you never know. Prove to me you can play nice and I might just consider it. We clear?" Kitty nodded. "Then go and talk to Matt. Let me know how you get on"

Kitty nodded and left, heading upstairs. Santana then headed to the tech room where Tina, Quinn, Holly, Brittany, and Now Safiya were stood.

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. Let's hook up Akinori and then crack open this box"

Tina set up the link and the old Asian man greeted them. _"Good evening. How was your mission?"_

Santana looked up, bowing in greeting. "Good. We found some stuff"

_"What did you find?"_

"This old lock box. It's Japanese military issue and has a secret lock on it. We're about to open it now"

_"Go ahead"_

Brittany handed Santana the box and the Latina took off the fake lock before sliding in the dog tag she had found. They heard an audible click before it opened, Santana peering inside. "It seems to be documents. They're in Japanese but they're nothing I can't translate. There's a round silver koi pendant, and a wooden, pebble-like pendant with kanji etched into it on a piece of brown leather. There's also various other little trinkets in here. It was hidden in a secret compartment for a reason so I'm guessing the documents are the important parts."

_"Good, Santana. Send me pictures of everything in there and copies of the documents. Whilst you look at them , I will take a look at them myself. Is there anything else?"_

"Yeah, there is, but me and Brittany need to talk to you in private."

He nodded and everybody but Brittany and Santana left the room, sitting down in the seats at the desk. _"What is it you want to talk about?"_

Brittany reached over and took hold of Santana's hand before the Latina started speaking. "Earlier, in the middle of battle, everything slowed down and we stood together. Everything went cold and this blue glow surrounded us. Before we knew it our tattoo's came to life and a white tiger scared off everybody who was attacking us"

_"What else?"_

"Not too long after that we came across a wrecked plane and when I touched it I saw everything that had happened to it. That's how I found the pilot's journal. When Brittany touched the plane we found the lock box in she had the same thing happen to her. Her eyes glowed blue like the aura from earlier and we found the lock box"

He smiled knowingly. _"I was wondering when you would discover this"_

"What do you mean?"

_"Your tattoo's hold much more significance than you realize. That day when the spirit of the white tiger chose you, it merged with your beings through the tattoo and the ink. Now, at your command it can materialize from thin air and fight at your command"_

"But what if we need to fight at the same time?" Brittany asked.

_"You can. This was your first time experiencing it and the more you get used to it, the easier it will be"_

"Can we summon it without being in a fight?"

_"Yes, but you need to be focused. The tiger will come whenever you summon it, but you both have to be willing or else it will not work. Once this skill becomes like second nature to you, you will be able to summon it any place, any time. You won't need to be stood together to call upon it, you just need a single look at each other."_

"What about the eye thing?" The Latina said.

_"That is a skill that very few Kobejitsu vampires ever learn to master. I myself have the skill, but we are very few in the history of time. Use this skill well, a it can be a gift and a curse. Is there anything else?"_

"No, I don't think so" Santana said, turning to look at Brittany, who just shrugged and shook her head.

_"Then good day to you both"_

He signed off and the both of them went about calling a team meeting. Once everybody had been informed of the days events, they got down to business.

"What do we do next?" Brittany asked, a sleeping Honey in her arms.

"I don't know. Holly?" Santana said, turning towards the blonde.

She shrugged. "I'm all dry of ideas"

"Anyone?"

"I think I may have an idea." Safiya piped up.

* * *

TBC


	19. Amulet

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Hey guys, sorry for the no update. I had problems getting my butt in gear and actually writing this, but you have a longer update so yay! Enjoy!_

_Thx to everybody who reviews etc. as always!_

* * *

_"I think I may have an idea."_

Santana turned to Safiya and raised a questioning eyebrow, urging her to go on. Safiya made herself comfortable on one of the couches next to Holly before starting.

"There is something that you have to collect before you can even think about going after the first werewolf. This requires you to travel to an island not far from here. It is isolated and probably untouched from the day I was born."

"How is that possible?" Tina asked.

"There is a force protecting it. The island is shrouded in mystery and will only let vampires and werewolves cross onto it's earth."

"So what do we have to collect?" Santana asked.

"An amulet. More importantly, the birth amulet that created me and the first werewolf. Once we have it, we can move onto the next step, which involves someone retrieving a rather important vial of blood from a place I have not exactly located yet."

"OK, also, I've had something bugging me since we got here" Santana said.

Safiya nodded. "Speak child."

"Do you know who this first werewolf is? All we know is that it's a woman"

"Yes, that is correct. Although we are both different creatures, she is my sister."

"Anything else you can tell us about her?"

"Not much. When I was still awake she was ruthless and sometimes careless. She has killed many innocents and I am sure that even after such a long time asleep, she hasn't changed. She is dangerous, and she is more powerful than any other werewolf that roams this earth, as am I when it comes to the vampire race. I am more powerful than other vampires, but I am equal in strength when it comes to my sister. Maybe she will make an appearance soon, it is not like her to wait this long to come and see me"

"That means we're gonna have to be prepared." Quinn said.

"Just know that she can kill you in an instant. Unfortunately Santana and Tina found out what happens when you get hurt by a werewolf the hard way, but her DNA is not so forgiving. She will have killed you within minutes, as can I when it comes to harming them. One bite will infect their bloodstream and kill them"

"That's interesting. Maybe we could work on some training drills that incorporates that information into our fighting" Rachel suggested.

Santana nodded. "Good thinking Berry. T, make a note of that and when we have some free time I wanna run that by Puckerman. Rose, you OK to help with that?"Marley nodded from her place beside Tina at the computer desk. "Good. Now, this amulet..."

Safiya picked up where she had left off. "Yes. This amulet, when combined with the blood that we will have to obtain, will give the wearer the power and strength to kill either one of us, or both."

Santana silently gulped, feeling a hand on her thigh. Brittany glanced at her and the blonde knew what she was thinking just by looking at her. Santana had a weird feeling that she'd somehow be roped into being the 'chosen one', given the weight of her entire kind on her shoulders, also being given the responsibility of tipping the balance of the entire world. The two of them both turned back to Safiya, focusing on what she was saying.

"We will have to go in a small team of four and I will accompany you. Once on the island, we will make our way inside the mountainside and travel up to the main temple chamber, the very one where I was created. Once there, we will have to obtain the amulet and leave"

"Sounds easy" Quinn shrugged.

Tina huffed. "Since when has anything we've ever done been easy?"

"She's got a point" Brittany added.

"OK, so first of all, Safiya, Holly, I want the both of you to try and find out what brought down all those planes as well as trying to find out where this vial of blood is supposed to be located."

"What if they're connected?" Rachel cut in.

Santana thought for a few minutes. "Good point. Still, see if you can find anything. I'll read the letters and journal and see if I dig up anything that could help you. If Rachel is right, and it is connected somehow, the answer we're looking for may just be in those letters. Now, when do you wanna hit this island? Safiya? You know it the best, what should we do?" She asked, knowing that even though she hardly ever handed over her mission choices, Safiya was an exception.

"I want you all to rest. Today was a long day and you discovered many great things, especially Brittany and Santana. Read the letters tomorrow and the day after we will leave for the island."

"Do you want to pick a team? Maybe it's best if you choose as you are familiar with what will be waiting for us"

"Thank you" The queen said, grateful that Santana was allowing her to take part in their mission making important decisions and to be a part of their team. "Santana, I, Rachel, and Marley will all travel to the island. I think it is only fitting that the two newest vampires in your team have some hands-on experience. Tina, Quinn, rest assured that I will watch over them every single moment I can. Me and Santana will not let any harm come to them" Both Tina and Quinn nodded. "Good. Be here ready at ten sharp the day after next."

Everybody nodded and started filing out of the room. Santana grabbed Quinn and Tina's arms and pulled them to the side before the could leave. "Guys, I swear to you that I will keep them safe, OK?"

"Yeah, thanks S. I trust you to look after Rachel. I trust Safiya too."

"Me too. Keep my gun nut girlfriend safe, OK?"

Santana laughed and pulled them in for a hug. "Who's up for hanging out?"

"Me!" Quinn grinned.

"Count me in!" Tina added.

Santana nodded. "Cool. Follow me"

* * *

The next day Santana was sat on her and Brittany's balcony reading the letters that they'd found the day before in the lock box. They were all in Japanese, but she could easily read them. As she moved from one to the next, her mind was completely immersed in them, gradually putting things together. As she read of an ancient evil being buried deep inside the island, things started to make sense, including what Safiya had said.

She had a sinking feeling that obtaining these items wouldn't be easy. Thinking back to the notes, something else struck her. Later on mentions of other creatures, all around the globe started to appear. They spoke of the original ones being located near this island and how they were sent to retrieve them to bring them back home and expose the rumors of their existence. This is what made Santana pause.

She finished the last note and mulled over the last pieces of information, everything fitting together. That's when it clicked. She immediately got up, put the note back in the lock box and brought it down to the tech room, calling every single member of the team to a meeting.

"S, what's wrong? We haven't had a major team meeting like this for weeks" Puck said, joining his girlfriend Lauren on one of the couches.

"I know, but I found something. Something big."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I was reading through these notes and something stuck out to me. These notes mention something evil being buried deep within the island, just like in the journal I found. The journal didn't make sense at first, but with these notes it does. Safiya, you mentioned that something was nearby the plane graveyard and we would have to retrieve something from there, correct?"

"Yes"

"What is there exactly? I want you to tell me everything"

"In that area, I think there is something guarding something, I can feel it. It is an ancient evil that has been protecting something important ever since the very day I was created. I was hoping it wouldn't be true, but if what you have found is correct, then after the amulet that may be the next step in our plan"

"Right, so that makes things much clearer. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you all here for something as simple as that. Well, I found something else in these notes."

"Like what? It must be big if you called us all down here" Sam said from his place beside Mercedes.

Santana nodded. "It is. These notes mention that they were looking for something, for someone. There were mentions of creatures all around the globe, and the original ones being located near this island. Their orders were to come here, find them and take them back, exposing them and their rumors."

"Wait...does this mean..." Sam trailed off. Santana nodded.

"But if that's true, why aren't there people still trying to find them?" Blaine asked.

Santana shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe because there were so many of their people leaving and never returning. All I know is that they were sent to expose us, to wake up the firsts of our kind"

"Like Blaine said, surely they would have continued sending people out to find them" Holly suggested.

"No necessarily. Anyway, if they had succeeded we wouldn't be sat here right now"

"But surley they couldn't have woken up the first of either kind. I mean, you had to bite Safiya with your fangs to wake her up" Tina suggested.

"True. Let's just thank God that they didn't succeed."

"What if this war attracts them again? Surely they've kept tabs on this place? They wouldn't have just abandoned their goal, would they?" Artie asked.

"Then we're gonna have to watch what we do and keep off the radar with our actions"

"But what if this fight becomes a war? We can't keep off the radar forever" Puck suggested.

Santana rubbed her temples as she lent up against the desk next to Tina. "I know, we can't do anything about that, but what we can do is draw less attention from ourselves in the lead up to that, if that actually happens. That means that if what Safiya is saying is true about her sister, and that the werewolves are sloppy, that gives us the advantage in the long run. They make their selves known and it splits fifty fifty"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged. "Think about it. They create more trouble fore themselves and even though it may draw interest and possible trouble for us vampires, they'll get hit the hardest."

Rachel nodded. "Fair point"

"What should we do now?" Marley asked from her place beside Tina.

"Right now we lay low. Holly, Safiya I want you doing everything you can to find out what is nearby that plane graveyard ready for when we finish collecting this amulet. In the mean time, I want everybody training and doing patrols of the local area near the plane graveyard. Also, I want someone to talk to Wade, find out all he knows about the area as he seems to go hunting out there."

"Who should do that?" Blaine asked.

"Berry, Rose, and Safiya are with me on the mission tomorrow. I want Ling to go talk to this guy, find out everything he knows. Meanwhile, Tina, Quinn and Brittany are all in charge here at HQ. Anything happens, I want you on the comm to me the first chance you get. I need you keeping HQ secure and safe. Puck, Blaine, you're in charge of keeping the perimeter secure, so I want you to set up teams as soon as I leave. Remember, you're not just protecting the rest of the team, it's my daughter too. You got it?" The team nodded. "Good. The amulet mission team I want you to be prepped and ready to leave at ten tomorrow morning. We have a long day ahead of us and I want you suited up with the full mission gear, including all your weapons. I'm going to contact Akinori in the morning and let him know everything we've found out and our plan of action. Is everybody clear on what we're doing?" Everybody nodded. "Good, meeting over"

* * *

Rachel finished clipping on the last part of her harness on her legs, looking up to see Santana hugging Brittany. She turned back and glanced over to the blonde that was sat next to her playing with her fingers. Rachel then sat down next to her.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be OK, you know that right?" Quinn looked up and smiled at her, nodding.

"I know"

"I know you're worried, and I don't blame you. But I trust Santana with my life Quinn. I think it's about time me and Marley prove ourselves as part of the team. I promise to come back to you. Here" She cupped Quinn's face and trailed her fingers along the blonde's jaw before pulling her in for a kiss.

Quinn smiled gratefully, her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against Rachel's. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn"

Tina glanced over at Quinn and Rachel sharing a moment, sighing as she turned back to Marley who was holstering one of her revolvers at her waist.

"Tina, you OK?" The brunette asked.

Tina nodded but Marley could see through it right away, the Asian girl's attention obviously far away within her own thoughts. Once she had finished she grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her by the hand out of the room and into the tech room.

"Mar, you OK?" Tina asked, confusion etching her features.

Marley nodded, reaching her arms up to wrap around her neck. Tina didn't resist and let her own arms wrap around Marley's waist, pulling them close together.

"What's on your mind?" The brunette asked.

"I'm just nervous, I guess"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not gonna be there with you. Who the hell knows what's gonna be on that island and I won't be there to protect you."

Marley smiled, her eyes closed as she played with the hairs on the back of Tina's neck. "Baby, I will be fine, I promise. I may not have known Santana as long as you have, but I trust her, and I trust Safiya. You never know, she may surprise us and be really cool when it comes to protecting us. I'll be fine" She said, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

Tina looked straight back and nodded, leaning forward. Marley met her the rest of the way and felt Tina's arms tighten around her waist, their lips meeting softly.

"I love you Tina, I'll promise I'll come back to you" She whispered against her lips.

Tina smiled, kissing her again. "I love you too Marley. Be safe."

Santana glanced to see Tina and Marley sharing a moment before turning away, deciding that they deserved their privacy. She turned around to see Brittany walking up to her with Honey in her arms. She smiled as the blonde came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey" She greeted.

Brittany smiled. "Hey, you ready to go?"

Santana briefly looked over herself before looking back at Brittany. "Yep. You ready to take the lead back here?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah. Thank you by the way"

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance to lead beside Tina and Quinn. I know it's not easy to let such an inexperienced vampire lead beside your best two vampires."

"That may be, but I want you here protecting our daughter. I trust you"

Brittany let Santana's arms wrap around her as she connected their lips. When they broke apart she handed the Latina the little girl and Santana's grin grew even wider. "Hey baby girl" She greeted, Honey's own smile growing as her Latina mother held her.

Santana kissed her small forehead before the others joined them. She looked up and over at Marley and Rachel, seeing what they were wearing. "You guys ready to go?"

Marley and Rachel looked at each other, turning back to Santana and both nodding at the same time. "Yeah" Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "Good. Let's get the ball rolling. Holly and Safiya are upstairs waiting for us."

Santana handed Honey back to Brittany and they shared a final kiss before going upstairs. They met Holly and Safiya on the driveway and with one last goodbye to their loved ones they started towards the little boat dock that they'd used when they woke up Safiya. Holly was coming with them to operate the boat and keep watch on the shore as they ventured onto the island.

When they came to the boat everybody got in and they began on the way, Holly navigating it towards the supposed 'abandoned' island. When they came closer to it, Rachel spoke up, everybody turning to her.

"Do you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" Santana asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like a force washing over me."

"I feel it too" Marley said.

"Come to think of it now I do. What is it?" Santana asked, turning towards Safiya.

"It is the forcefield of the island.

"Forcefield?" Marley asked.

Safiya nodded. "Yes. It is an ancient veil that was placed upon this island when me and my sister left. Only me and her can enter this island. Any other people who are curious about it will crash, hence the reason why you will see so many wrecks when we reach it. It is nothing to worry about. Once you step foot on the island you will no longer feel it."

Everybody nodded and it all fell silent again. When they approached the shore they did indeed see many wrecks, mostly of little boats. As Holly tied up their own boat to an ancient looking dock that was located in a small cave-like area, Santana took a moment to survey their surroundings. It seemed abandoned and she wondered if people had given up trying to explore this place, due to the fact that she could tell all the wrecks were extremely old in design.

"Maybe there's buried treasure here" Rachel grinned, breaking Santana out of her thoughts.

The Latina laughed. "I highly doubt that, but it's a nice thought." She turned back to Holly. "Everything ready?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep. You're good to go"

"Good, let's go"

She let Safiya step onto the island first and then followed her, Rachel and Marley trailing behind. Once everybody was safely off, she turned back to Holly. "You good here?"

Holly nodded as she grabbed her shotgun, placing it in her lap. She looked up at Santana and grinned. "You bet dude. Now go get that amulet"

Santana smiled and turned back to Safiya who was stood waiting in full mission gear. "Lead the way."

They followed Safiya into the cavern, passing various debris of crashed boats before finally exiting and reaching a town-like clearing with ancient wooden shacks littered around and placed high above on the looming cliffs.

"Why are all these shacks here? No one's living here, right?" Marley asked, looking at all of the structures surrounding them.

"They were for the dark spirits who once lived here in peace. Once me and my sister were created the spirits no longer existed to live in them and have been abandoned ever since. It is best if we not dwell on them, as evil still lives here deep within the island"

"Are we in any danger?" Santana asked.

Safiya glanced at the Latina next to her. "Not yet."

The Latina nodded and let her lead the way, the group passing through the clearing and deeper onto the island. A little while later they came to a small stone door carved into a grassy cliff. Safiya pressed her hand against the center and turned to the others, Santana already drawing her sword.

"Know that I do not know what is behind this door, and our main focus is to obtain the amulet and leave immediately for I am sure that my sister won't be far behind"

The younger vampires nodded and watched as Safiya turned back to the door which now opened on it's own. They followed her in and the door closed behind them, torches along the small narrow corridor lighting up on their own, making both Rachel and Marley shiver. Santana grinned.

"You'll get used to it after a while"

Both Marley and Rachel nodded and they continued following Safiya down the small stone corridor that they were in. Moments later they came to a small square room with no doors and a huge hole in the center, the plant life of the island creeping in from any cracks that it could find.

"What do we do now?" Marley asked, looking at Santana who just shrugged. The Latina turned to Safiya for answers.

"We go down the hole" The queen offered.

"But how?" Rachel asked.

"Marley, do you have that rope I asked you to bring?" Safiya asked, looking at the brunette. Marley nodded and un-clipped it from her hip, handing it to her. "Thank you. First, we must attach this to one of the walls somehow and then we will scale down."

Santana held up a hand. "Hold up. How do we do that? We didn't expect to be climbing today."

"I have my new ice pick but I don't think it would do us any good in this situation." Rachel shrugged.

"I have something" Marley offered. Santana looked at her expectantly and she reached behind herself and pulled something off the back of her belt. "Tina, Sugar, and Mercedes said that they've been working on experimental tech and they asked me if I could take some of it today to test it out in the field. I guess it's perfect for the situation."

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Marley pressed a small button on top of the strange device she was holding. "It's a computer aided clamp of sorts. You place it where you want it to dig into, and then call Tina, and she'll activate it for us"

"How come we can't activate it ourselves?" The Latina asked.

Marley shrugged. "Tina told me it's the first prototype and they have a lot of kinks to work out. They just want us to test it first. Once they know it works they're gonna make something for us to activate it in the field."

"That may be, but we don't know if this thing is gonna hold our weight"

"Leave that to the device. Where do you want it?"

Santana eyed the small clip-like device warily before sighing, looking around at the walls. "These walls are extremely old. If that thing is supposed work, how do we know it's not gonna fail on us, ripping the wall out and sending us plummeting to our deaths? We don't even know what's on the other end of that hole."

"Maybe we could stick it in the floor" Rachel suggested.

"That is a good idea, Rachel. There is nothing but stone under this floor." Safiya said, finally joining the conversation.

"OK, set it up Marley and then call T. I wanna be down this hole as soon as possible."

Marley nodded and got to work, Santana and Rachel taking the time to inspect the carved stone around the hole. "What are these glyphs? I don't recognize them." Santana said, Rachel stood next to her.

Safiya came over and joined them, standing on Santana's free side. "They are the glyphs of the various werewolf packs. They are much like our own vampire house glyphs, but for werewolves instead."

"It's ready!" Marley called. Everybody looked up and then stood back. "OK Tina, go"

It wasn't long before the device jumped to life and it started drilling it's way into the rock of the floor.

"You sure us drilling into this ancient rock won't summon any protective demons or something?" Santana asked, eyeing the device which was now nearly done.

Safiya shook her head. "No, at least I don't think so."

"That's comforting" Rachel added, the device now stopped and planted firmly into the rock.

"OK, I'm gonna test it with my weight. I'll go down first, then I want Marley, Rachel and then Safiya bringing up the rear. Let's go."

Santana gripped hold of the heavy duty rope that it was attached to and then started lowering herself down into the hole, the small area being just big enough that she could put her feet on one side and her back up against the other. Everybody watched from above as she pulled out a glow stick from the back of her belt and snapped it, an eery orange-yellow glow lighting up her features. She then let it drop and then looked back up.

"It's a way down but nothing to worry about."

Everybody nodded and watched as she expertly lowered herself down the shaft. When it ended, she found herself hanging from a hole in the ceiling. She surveyed the area around her before dropping down.

"OK, Marley start coming down" She called before looking around. She pressed her earpiece in. "You guys back at HQ getting this?"

_"Yeah, we've got you crystal clear S." Quinn reported._

Santana turned around looking at the area, her back to where she had just come down. "From what I can see the tunnel goes both ways. I'll know more when Safiya gets down here"

_"Good. Keep us posted S"_

"Will do Q. Lopez out" As she released her earpiece Marley dropped down. "You OK Rose?"

"Yeah" The other brunette replied, dusting off her clothes and looking down the blackened corridor.

Rachel was next to come down and the rock above started to give way. She yelped and Santana was the first into action, moving to be right below the hole.

"Jump Rachel. You hold on any longer to that thing and it's gonna give way"

Rachel held on for dear life and looked down to see Santana holding her arms out wide for her. "But what if I fall?"

"You won't I'm right here. Jump Rachel."

The rock above creaked again and Rachel let go, putting nothing but complete faith in Santana's words, trusting her to catch her. Marley watched as Santana caught the other brunette in her arms, rock starting to fall down from the ceiling. Before the Latina could adjust to the weight in her arms, she fell on the floor. The next thing they knew Safiya had took a leap of faith and jumped down, the corridor collapsing down around them.

Santana rolled her and Rachel out of the way of falling stone and an incoming Safiya, and with a loud crash, the roof caved in. A few minutes later their radios crackled to life, Quinn calling them.

_"Santana? S? You there? S!"_

Santana groaned and sat up, pushing a few fallen rocks off of her body. "Yeah, I'm here Q"

_"Thank God. What happened?"_

"The ceiling collapsed on us as Rachel was coming down. Oh God, Rachel!" She looked around and spotted the brunette a few feet away from her. Quinn watched anxiously as Santana crawled over to the smaller brunette, checking her over. "She's OK Q. Just a gash on her left arm. Nothing I can't fix."

_Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God" She breathed, feeling Brittany place a comforting hand on her shoulder._

Rachel coughed as she sat up, rubbing her head. "You OK Berry?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, just my arm."

"Good. Can you stand up?"

"I think so." Santana stood up and let Rachel place a hand on her shoulder, the younger vampire pulling herself up to stand.

She looked around and saw that the rock had completely blocked the corridor before them. "Shit. Marley, Safiya, you guys OK?"

"Yeah, we're OK" Marley called.

"Santana, these rocks do not seem to be movable. I think it is best for us to meet up at the amulet chamber." Safiya said, raising her voice loud enough for the ones on the other side to hear.

"But I don't know where I'm going."

"That is the way I was going to lead you to begin with. The amulet chamber is high up in the cliff side overlooking the sea. You will know you are getting closer to it by how cool the air gets. Me and Marley will meet you there. Call me if you get lost."

"OK. Everybody move out"

Santana turned around and started walking, Rachel joining her at her side. The Latina drew her sword and Rachel drew her ice pick, ready for anything that would face them. Before they continued Santana stopped, grabbing Rachel's arm.

"Let's bandage that up. Hold on." Santana reached down into her cargo pants and into one of the pouches, picking out a small bandage.

Rachel held out her arm and let Santana clean it before bandaging it up, enough for now until they got back to HQ. When she was done Rachel thanked her and they began moving.

A while after walking through endless corridor's they finally started feeling the air getting colder. When they heard groans Santana pressed a finger to her lips and peered around the corner. She saw what looked like zombies in ripped and torn ancient clothing. As quickly as she could, she moved into action, plunging her sword deep within its chest. It just looked up at her with it's hollow eyes and reached out, trying to grab at her flesh. She hissed, her fangs out defensively as she called to Rachel.

"Rach, action, now!" The brunette did as she was told and jumped into action, helping Santana by driving her ice pick through it's brain. The Latina jumped back as the creature collapsed onto the floor in a rotting heap. "Thanks Rach" She said, high fiving her.

Rachel high fived her back. "No problem."

"We've got more company" Santana said, looking up and seeing more zombie-like creatures approaching.

Once they knew how to kill them, Rachel and Santana started moving together to get rid of them. Santana took out their legs with only a grace that she could possess, whilst Rachel finished them off with a ice pick directly in the center of their heads. Once they were out of danger they smiled, knuckle tapping each other.

"Good work Rach"

"Thanks

Santana pressed her ear piece in and heard gun fire, most likely from Marley's revolvers. "You guys OK?"

Safiya answered._ "Yes" _She panted._ "We ran into some sloth demons"_

"Zombies?"

_"If that's what you prefer to call them, then yes. We came across a group of them."_

"Same here. Are either of you injured?"

_"No"_

"Good. I'll check in with you later" Santana let go of her ear piece and looked at Rachel. "How's your arm?"

Rachel rolled her arm and shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle"

Santana nodded. "Lets continue moving. I think we're getting closer."

About ten minutes of wandering later, the air was so cold they started shivering. "I think we're close" The Latina said, her free hand trailing along the side of the corridor they were walking down.

"I hope so" Rachel sighed, following her. "It's really cold in here, which is what I don't understand as it's really hot outside."

"Same here, but it's better not to question it."

Santana took a few more steps before stopping, seeing a large door ahead, the corridor opening up into a small circular opening. "I think we're here. Come on"

She saw it coming before it happened and stopped Rachel by holding out an arm in front of her. Before Rachel could ask her why she'd stopped her so abruptly, Santana picked up a rock off the floor and threw it ahead. All of a sudden there was a rubbing together of rocks and spikes protruded from the floor about five feet high.

"Pressure sensitive floor. It's best of we just run for the door because that won't just be it"

"How did you know about that?" Rachel asked.

"My training. I was taught about these kinds of things back in Japan. I know what to expect. Come on" She said, holding out her arms.

"What?" Rachel asked, her brow etched in confusion.

"If I carry you it will be less complicated."

Rachel nodded, knowing that Santana was right. So, she let the Latina scoop her up in a fireman's carry. Santana turned as Rachel wrapped her arms securely around her neck and then she made a run for it. She ran to the door, hearing a large explosion behind her and the door in front of her opened. She jumped through and turned around right away, seeing it close. She placed Rachel down and then sighed, rubbing her temples as they recovered.

"There goes our way out"

"There's got to be another way out. What about a secret exit? What if Safiya and Marley can open it from the other side?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know"

"Where are we anyway?" Rachel asked, clutching her injured arm as she surveyed the room they were in.

"I don't know. I think we may actually be in the amulet chamber"

They then heard a banging at the door and Santana's hand went to her sword, which she had sheathed before she'd picked up Rachel. They turned towards the door that they'd just came through.

"Rachel, Santana? Are you in there?" Marley called, banging her fist against the rock.

"Yeah, Marley, we are"

"Santana, you are now in the amulet chamber" Safiya called, Santana and Rachel turning towards the room that they were in. "The amulet is located within a puzzle upon the wall. Whilst you figure it out Me and Marley will find a way around to find you."

"OK"

"Oh, and Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"There's more booby traps within the room. Getting the amulet won't be easy"

"Yeah, I figured that"

Whilst Marley and Safiya backtracked to find a way to get to Santana and Rachel, the two friends started looking around the room.

"So this is the room that the first of our kind was created in?" Rachel asked, studying the high up pillars engraved with carvings from top to bottom.

"Yep, I guess so" Santana answered.

"Santana, over here" Santana walked over to Rachel and saw the girl looking up at one of the walls. "You think this is the puzzle Safiya was talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get to work on figuring this thing out."

With the help of the people back at HQ, they were able to start solving it. Rachel yelped when a dagger landed about an inch to the left of her head. Slowly turning around a large Egyptian-looking demon was floating just above the floor.

"Rach, keep working on the rest of the puzzle. I'll take care of this guy"

Rachel nodded, trusting Santana to get rid of the threat whilst she worked on the puzzle. Santana ran towards the ugly looking demon and it's massive body dodged her expertly. After a few minutes of trying to hit it she pressed her ear piece in as they circled each other.

"Safiya, I've got a demon that keeps dodging me. Hold on, it's changing."

Earpiece forgotten, Santana watched as the demon's eyes turned a bright glowing red. The next thing she saw she couldn't believe. Her and the team back HQ watched as the demon turned into a naked woman.

"What the fuck?" Santana whispered, not believing what she was seeing. A tall blonde woman stood before her in nothing but a bikini top and a thigh high matching sarong.

Rachel glanced behind her to see Santana stood frozen in the middle of the room. That's when she knew she was in trouble. Turning back to the puzzle she worked as fast as she could to complete it.

Santana however, couldn't move. She felt her limbs go heavy and her sword clattered to the floor, seeing nothing but the blonde woman in front of her. The people back at HQ watched as the disguised demon sauntered up to Santana, her shirt cam recording everything.

The demon circled her slowly, entrancing her, and before she knew it, all she could see and think about was Brittany. Once it knew that Santana thought it was her wife standing in front of her, it went in for the kill. It's mouth opened large to reveal large pointed teeth, and it was about to bare down on her neck when an ice pick hit it square in the forehead, making it collapse to the floor and turn into a pile of dust.

"That's for hitting on my best friend's wife."

Everybody back at HQ high fived and cheered as they watched Rachel walk up to Santana, clicking her fingers in front of the Latina's face. "Santana, you OK?"

"Brittany?" She mumbled, her vision coming back to her.

"It wasn't Britt, San. It was the demon"

"What?"

"It made you think it was Brittany. It would have eaten you if it wasn't for me"

"Thanks" She said, hugging Rachel tightly.

"No problem."

"Did you get the amulet?"

"Yep, right here"

Santana saw Rachel holding up a silver circular amulet that looked much like the Aztec sundial. She took it from her and hugged her again before storing it safely in her pocket.

"What now?" Rachel asked.

Santana looked around, picking up Rachel's ice pick and handing it to her before sighing. "Now, we wait."

She walked over to the edge of the room which was opposite the door they came in and the rock creaked before moving up the whole way across that side of the room giving them a magnificent panoramic view.

Santana walked up and rested her arms over the side, admiring the sea before them. Rachel came up beside her and joined her. "It's beautiful" The smaller woman admired.

"Yeah."

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you see just a minute ago?"

"To be honest, I don't know. At first, just this blonde with blonde hair and blue eyes just like Brittany. The next thing I knew all I could think of was Brittany. That's all I saw"

"So you thought it was Britt?"

"I guess so. Thanks for saving me though. That was a good hit, you've got good precision"

Rachel blushed. "Thanks, and it was nothing. You would have done the same for me. I think that was some sort of desire demon, like a siren."

Santana nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "I guess so, yeah."

Rachel turned back to the sea in front of them, the waves crashing down below up against the cliff that the temple was perched on. "You know, we make a pretty good team" She looked over at Santana. "Right?"

"Nah"

Rachel smiled and playfully nudged her. "Admit it, you think we do, come on Lopez, admit it"

Santana let a grin plaster her face as she playfully shoved Rachel back. "Yeah, I guess so." They fell silent again before Santana pulled out the amulet from her pocket, holding it up so that it was glinting in the light.

It was silver and the pendant was a moderately sized circle that adorned an Aztec-like design. It was engraved in extreme detail and she guessed that it must have been hand made. The little bit that the chain looped through on the pendant was intricately engraved and the chain was a plain silver. She guessed that it was made of a material other than silver as for some reason it wasn't burning her. As she looked at it, Santana couldn't believe that she wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for this. Shaking her head she passed it to Rachel and turned to study the room that they were in, not really having taken the time to take in her surroundings in detail due to the fact she had more important matters to attend to.

The room had a low roof and was relatively small considering it had to be the most important room in the temple. It was made of the same stone as everything they had seen so far, which was sand coloured. The walls were adorned with carvings in a different language, some of it the ancient vampire language, and some of it in a completely different language that she didn't understand. The pillars depicted ancient Gods that she didn't recognize.

"Hey, Rachel?"

Rachel turned at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"You think Britt and Blaine would find this stuff interesting?"

"They might. What are you thinking?"

"Maybe we could take some pictures for them"

"Good idea. Do you have anything with you to do that?"

"Yeah. Hold on" Santana reached to her waist and found the case that was clipped onto the right side of her belt, just above the pocket. "My mission camera in case my shirt cam fails and I need pictures."

She walked over to the pillars and walls and started taking pictures, sending them back to HQ.

_"S, what are these pictures?"_ Tina asked over the comm.

"They're pictures of some of the stuff that's in the room we're in. I thought Blaine and Brittany might find them interesting."

_"Aww, thanks baby"_ Brittany cooed.

"No problem babe."

_"Santana, are you there?"_

"Babe, I gotta go. I'm here Safiya, what's your progress?"

_"Down below you there is a room. The floor in the amulet chamber is weak so your sword would make good work of the stone"_

"What are you suggesting?"

_"I suggest you break the floor and enter the room below you. Me and Marley are on the other side of the door to that room."_

"OK, I'm on it" She said, signing off.

"What's happening?" Rachel asked.

"We're breaking the floor."

"What?"

"We're breaking the floor. Apparently there's a room below us and Safiya and Marley are on the other side of the door to it."

"But won't it ruin the structure of this place even more? What if it decides to collapse on us like earlier?"

"We'll get out. At least we have the amulet" The Latina said, Rachel handing her the amulet. She placed it around her neck and then drew her sword. "Stand back"

Santana used all her strength to jam her sword between the cracks in the floor. Pulling it back and forth, she managed to loosen up the rocks and the floor started to collapse. They rushed back and when it had crumbled, creating a large hole, Santana jumped down first, Rachel following her. Whilst Santana rushed to get the door open, Rachel took a look at the room they were in.

Sunlight streamed through one of the walls, creating a large gaping hole that they could easily crawl through. It had broken off the side of the head of the idol that took up most of that wall, some ancient God that she'd never seen before. The walls were covered in moss and vines, the floor covered by about six inches of water that was coming in through little streams that were variously placed around the room. She was broken out of her thoughts when Santana called to her.

"OK, so here's where we're at." She began, handing Safiya the amulet. "We have the amulet, as you can see, but we need a way out"

"How about that massive hole in the wall" Rachel suggested.

"That's all good, but we don't know what's on the other side."

They then lost their footing as the ground below them shook. "What was that?" Marley asked.

"That would be the guard" Safiya said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"We now have the amulet, and the temples demon's have been angered. I suggested we exit now before we are found and killed."

"OK, everybody through the hole, now! Marley, you go first. I'll wait until you are all out and follow."

"But-"

"No, go now Marley!"

Marley nodded, knowing that Santana knew what she was doing. She rushed towards the hole and Rachel helped hoist her up before Safiya did the same for her. Santana then helped up Safiya and the queen instantly turned to help her, holding out her arm. Marley held out another arm and Santana let them help her out just before the door was kicked in.

She cleared the hole, recovering quickly, and they started running as Safiya led the way. They ran as fast as they could through foliage and then came across a rope bridge. Santana stopped and rushed everybody in front of her. Once they had all cleared the bridge she started making her own way across. It creaked under her weight and just as she was about to make it to safety it snapped in the center. Santana yelled as she fell forwards, and everybody watched as she jumped, her hands reaching out in front of her.

Miraculously she managed to grab hold of the other half of the bridge and she swung around so that her back hit the rough and jagged cliff behind her, one of her hands coming lose. She yelped but recovered quickly, swinging around and using all of her upper body strength she managed to grip the remaining piece of bridge with both hands. She once again used all of the strength in her upper body and started climbing, Marley and Rachel helping to pull her up the rest of the way. She panted and lent forwards, her hands resting on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks guys. That was close" She panted.

Marley patted her back. "Yeah, let's move"

They started moving once again, continuing to follow Safiya and running as fast as they could. They managed to make it back to the small abandoned village when the threat finally caught up with them. They turned to see a large leopard about ten feet high adorned in gold jewelry and a fancy ancient green cloth around it's waist. It stood high on it's two back legs and roared.

Santana looked at the rest of her team and they all nodded in acknowledgment. Santana ran towards it head-on to distract it, whilst Rachel and Marley ran along it's sides. Rachel cut it in the leg and it roared, lashing out in her direction. Santana yelled and it gave up it's pursuit of Rachel and went for Santana. Santana jumped forward and it was as if time slowed down, literally. When she realized time had slowed, she let herself jump up it's body, gripping onto it's fur for leverage.

When time sped back up to normal she held on as tightly as she could whilst it tried to shake her off. Marley saw this and with a look at Rachel they ran for it's legs, grabbing on and jamming in their daggers. Safiya then gracefully ran towards it's back and used her blade to cut into the tail. The beast roared and shook even more, trying to throw Santana off.

The more angry it grew the harder Santana found it to hold on. One of her arms came free and she spun around onto her back like back at the bridge, nearly falling down to the floor below. She managed to use her strength to spin back around and grabbed hold of it's fur once more. Taking this as her opportunity, she clambered up the rest of the beasts body the best she could before wrapping her arms around it's large neck.

The beast swung particularly hard and she thought she would fall off, but she managed to keep her hold on it and chanced reaching up behind her with one hand and drawing her sword. She reared back the best she could and gripped her sword with both hands. Then, with all of her strength she drove the sword through it's skull, killing it instantly.

The beast exploded in a burst of neon green light and dust and before she knew what hit her Santana fell down to the floor, her sword clattering down to the grass beside her. Rachel and the others rushed over to her, helping her up.

"You OK S?" Marley asked.

Santana nodded as she dusted herself off. "Yeah. Let's get out of here"

"I don't think so"

Santana and everybody turned around to see who was talking to them. The Latina squinted, not believing what she was seeing. "Joe?"

He smirked. "I'm surprised you still recognize me, Santana"

"I'd know that ugly voice anywhere, come to think of it, what the hell happened to you?" She asked, looking at him.

Joe was now mutated, the whole right side of his body swollen and mutated, his arm much like a tentacle. His body was covered in a gross formation of bare muscles, the skin bright red and covered in a horrible sticky substance that Santana didn't even want to know what it was. His face was all swollen to one side and his veins pumped purple under the muscles, much of his neck bruised and seeping with the same liquid the covered his skin.

"I've been upgraded, and I've been sent here to retrieve the thing that's around your friends neck." He said, pointing to the amulet that was hanging around Safiya's neck. "I also believe this is the queen of vampires, it is a pleasure to meet the first of my kind" He said, bowing.

"You are not a vampire" Safiya spat, making him frown.

"I'm not letting you get away with that amulet, Santana"

"And I'm not letting you get away from this island. Today we settle this, just me and you. You've caused enough trouble for me this past year, and you are gonna pay for it, with your life." Santana snarled, unsheathing her sword as the other three women stepped back to the edge of the clearing.

Joe just laughed and moved into a fighting stance. "You aren't going to win, not this time. Oh, and Santana? Your daughter is beautiful. I always knew Brittany would have a girl"

"Fuck you!"

Santana ran forward, sword out in front of her, but Joe just grabbed her arm by his 'tentacle'. His grip was unbelievably tight on her wrist and the next thing she knew she was being flung through the air. She narrowly missed being ashed by her own sword as she crashed into one of the shacks, destroying the already rotten and weak structure. She coughed as she stood up, once again pushing the pain from her back to the back of her mind so that she could focus on the threat.

Joe laughed at her. "You can't kill me!"

Santana closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, clutching her sword. She let calm wash over her body and focus on what she had to do. Joe watched and wondered why she wasn't doing anything, just standing there, but Rachel, Safiya, and Marley knew exactly what she was doing. Unbeknownst to Joe she had become stronger in her own ways, and she was preparing herself for a fight that she was sure she would win no matter what. The fate of her kind rested in her hands, and she was about to prove why she was the chosen one.

Another deep breath and she felt her training tuning her body, adjusting her mind and senses. Then, her and Brittany's shared spirit clenched at her muscles, the Latina feeling them lock ready for battle with a strength she never knew she could ever possess. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at Joe who was looking at her with a smirk on his face. She matched it with her own and she let her body move into a fighting stance.

Taking this as a sign, Joe ran towards her at full speed, roaring as his tentacle reached out in front of him. Before he could do anything Santana was placed in a protective bubble. When she turned to face her friends, Safiya was stood with her eyes wide open and glowing gold. Joe then roared again and as Santana turned back to him he was thrown back by a deep energy that was radiating off of Safiya's body.

Santana nodded at her, noting to ask her about that later, and took off towards the mutated vampire now getting up from destroying one of the other shacks in the small village. In his only hand he gripped a rusty old blade he had spotted and they made a show of anticipating every one of each others attacks for a few minutes.

As Santana stood back staring at him, the two of them circling each other, she remembered something that Akinori had taught her during training, something that she would never forget.

_"Stay one step ahead of your opponent, no matter how hard it may seem."_

Santana grinned, taking a deep breath before launching herself at Joe once again. She ducked at the last minute and slid under his legs, the mutant vampire slashing at the ground instead of her. She whistled and he turned around, albeit slowly with his new form. She used this to her advantage and slashed at his side, catching him off guard. She made sure to bury the blade deep into his body, enough so that it would burn and make sure that it wasn't able to regrow and heal.

He roared as the silver finally had an effect, but before he could fully realize what was happening, she had already lodged her sword through his stomach, the blade poking out the front as she gripped the handle with both hands from behind.

"How does it feel motherfucker? I guess it's more painful for you as it's silver, but now you know how close I came to dying because of that stupid stake and it feels good to know that now you've had a taste of your own medicine. You nearly killed me, but I'm not letting you leave this island alive. I'm gonna ash your sorry ass and make sure you pay for not only me, but the pain you caused Quinn, my team, and those poor little babies. Yeah, I bet you forgot about them. The Parkson's? I'm not letting them die in vain. I'm gonna kill the motherfucker that took their children and I'm going to make it slow and painful."

Rachel and Marley looked helplessly at each other, hoping that Santana would have ended this by now, not to have made him suffer, no matter how much he deserved it. They needed to leave and as much as they wanted to have their revenge, they risked their safety the longer they stayed. However, Santana continued, twisting the blade in his body and making him roar as he knelt down on his knees paralyzed and panting from the pain. The silver was taking a longer to affect his body due to all of his modifications. But, no matter how much he hand been 'upgraded', silver would still be one of his weaknesses.

"You see Marley over there? Her girlfriend, one of my best friends, nearly died because of that bitch you called a wife. And you know what? I was the one who ashed the bitch. I made sure that she couldn't do anymore harm because she deserved it."

She twisted the blade again and again, the skin burning him from the inside even more. Before he could recover from the blade exiting his body, Santana had already moved in front of him and she drove the blade home right through his skull, the mutated vampire crying out as the last thing he saw was Santana. His body ashed to the floor as Santana stood back, breathing heavily. She wiped her brow and turned to the others.

"Let's go"

When they returned back to base, Safiya decided that it was safest for her to wear the amulet most of the time, putting it in Holly's hidden safe if needed. They all agreed to rest for a little bit before regrouping and figuring out what to do next.

* * *

Santana had come back and showered, now pulling on a blue hoody over her t-shirt. Brittany came in with Honey in her arms to find her with her head in her hands on the end of the bed.

"Santana, you OK?"

Santana looked up and smiled when she saw Brittany carrying their daughter in her arms. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Santana sighed as Brittany sat down next to her, rubbing her temples. "That demon in the amulet chamber."

"What about it?" The blonde asked as she stroked Honey's head soothingly.

"It looked like you, I swear. It all of a sudden looked like you and then my mind went black. I don't remember anything else"

"It looked like me?"

"Yeah, and now I feel so guilty"

"Why?"

"Because I was seduced by another woman, sort of. I let it have control of me"

"Santana, that was not a woman. Not by a long shot. It was a demon. You have nothing to be sorry about"

"Really?"

Brittany nodded, cupping Santana's face. "Yes. Really" She lent in, connecting their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss. They were broken apart when Honey started fisting Santana's hoody, signaling that she wanted her to hold her.

They laughed before Brittany handed her the little girl. "Hey Mija, you missed Mami huh?"

* * *

Rachel had just gotten out of the shower to find Quinn stood looking out of their balcony. She got changed as fast as she could before walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. Quinn smiled as she felt her girlfriend's arms and head resting between her shoulder blades.

"I'm proud of you"

Rachel lifted her head up."What?"

Quinn turned around in her arms. "I'm proud of what you did today. You and Marley proved that you were ready to really be a part of the team"

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. "Thank you"

Quinn smiled against her lips. "Just stating the truth"

"Quinn?" Rachel asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"How can you wear a cross?"

Quinn looked down at the cross around her neck before looking back at Rachel's face. She shrugged. "I don't know. Most people think that crosses are deadly to us, that they burn the skin, but that's only ever been a rumor."

"Really?"

Quinn nodded. "Yep. Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know. I just kinda started thinking about it ever since you got it. I just haven't gotten around to asking you yet."

"Fair enough"

"Also, while I remember, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's on Friday. I wondered that since you were back on your home island, you'd maybe wanna do something special."

"Honestly? I don't mind. I would rather make some headway with this mission than waste time"

"But baby, it's your birthday."

Quinn chuckled. "Rach, I'm over three hundred years old. It's really not a big deal" She shrugged.

Rachel studied her closely before sighing and pulling her in for a kiss and resting her head on her chest. Right there she made it her mission to make sure that Quinn had the best birthday ever.

They were broken out of their sweet silence when Santana called up to them from down below on her way into the house, Honey in her arms and Brittany next to her. "You two get your butts in gear, we have a team meeting...and that means NOW!"

Rachel and Quinn laughed at their friend before kissing once more and pulling apart. Quinn grabbed hold of her girlfriend's hand and led the way into the house, meeting up with Santana, Brittany, Holly, Safiya (plus amulet), Tina, and Marley.

Once they were all settled, Honey on Santana's lap, they began.

"So, now we have the amulet, what's next?" Tina asked.

"Until we find out what's pulling these planes down and how we get the next piece of the puzzle, I'm out of ideas." Santana shrugged.

"Maybe we could try and draw out the first werewolf." Marley suggested.

"What makes you suggest that?" Quinn asked.

Marley shrugged. "It makes sense. Maybe we could try and get an idea of what we're up against. I know it's risky, but if we have the whole team working on it, maybe we could get a few steps ahead of the competition. You never know, that may be the few crucial steps we need in the clutch of winning this battle"

"Marley has a good idea there" Holly said. "If we can have a few steps up on the werewolves it may just be what wins us the fight"

"OK, so how do you suggest we go about that?" Santana asked.

"Maybe we could ask around the local town, in Point Noir, and talk to Holly's contacts and see if they've seen or heard from the werewolves." Rachel suggested.

"Maybe then we could see if they have a place of operations. If we find their meeting point, we could start taking apart their operations." Tina suggested.

"Yeah, but that may trigger a landslide. Say we find this needle in the haystack and we expose them, we're basically starting the war and we still need time to find this vial of blood"

"Then we need to set a date when to start looking" Brittany said, placing a comforting hand on Santana's thigh.

"How about this Friday?" Holly suggested. Santana instantly shook her head. "Why not?"

"It's Quinn's birthday this Friday and I made plans"

"Wait, you did?" Quinn asked confused.

Santana and Brittany just smiled at her. "What did you think I did whilst I was recovering? I didn't lay on my ass all day everyday, what kind of person do you think I am to not do something for my best friend's birthday?" Santana grinned.

"What are we doing?" The blonde asked.

Santana just smiled as Brittany winked. "You'll just have to wait and see" She smiled, leaning into Santana slightly.

"We'll start next Monday. I think that's about it. If no one has anything more to say, this meeting is over." Everybody remained silent. "OK, let's go get dinner, I'm starving."

* * *

TBC


	20. Stronghold

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Hey guys, celebrating Faberry week this week so have some more Faberry! Yay! Also, we finally get to find out some information about the team!_

_Thx to everybody who reviewed etc! I love you guys!_

* * *

Quinn groaned as she woke up, her phone sounding throughout the otherwise quiet room.

She reached over blindly and grabbed it before settling back down, Rachel snuggling into her side once more. She blinked away the sleep in her arms, her vision becoming sharper before she slid her finger across the lock screen and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sorry Q, but I need you to get over to the tech room now" Santana said.

Quinn looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, seeing it read 7:00am. "How come you're up so early?"

"Honey woke me and Britt up, begging to be fed"

"OK, why do you need me?"

"Ling said she found something of interest in the town. Wade pulled through again and got us some crucial information. I wanted to discuss it with you and T right away. We can't afford to waste time."

"OK, I'm up. Give me a few minutes to change and I'll be down"

"Cool, see you Q"

"Yeah, see you"

Quinn ended the call and placed her phone on the nightstand before taking a few moments to herself. Sighing, she rubbed her temples before getting up, carefully untangling Rachel from her so that she didn't wake up.

Yawning, she walked over to the dresser and picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, pulling on a hoody and a pair of converses, before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. A few moments later as she started brushing, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind, seeing Rachel appearing behind her in the mirror.

"Hey baby, why are you up?" Rachel asked sleepily, kissing Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn spat the toothpaste out of her mouth. "Santana said Ling talked to Wade and has some crucial information for us"

"But how come you're up?"

Quinn rinsed her mouth out with water before answering. "San wanted me and T there, she wants to do things sooner or later"

"OK"

Quinn turned around and wrapped her arms around the brunette as she lent up against the sink. "You OK? You don't sound happy" Rachel sighed, letting herself enjoy Quinn's warmth. "Rach?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to cuddle with you in bed"

The blonde smiled, kissing the top of Rachel's head, loving when the brunette was cute. "I know, I wanted to too. I won't be long, I promise"

"Really?" Rachel asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah"

Rachel smiled and pulled her in for a kiss before pulling away and taking her hand, leading her into the bedroom. Quinn pulled her in for another kiss and Rachel giggled as she pulled away.

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked, confusion crossing her features. Rachel just smiled even more, kissing her girlfriend's lips lightly. "No, seriously, what's so funny?"

"You're all minty!"

Quinn just grinned and pulled Rachel in for a series of short and quick kisses before the brunette had to literally peel her girlfriend off of her, giggling like a school girl the entire time. Managing to push Quinn out the door, she said that she'd be making breakfast.

Once Quinn was gone, Rachel changed and brushed her own teeth before leaving the guesthouse and heading for the kitchen. She entered and found Brittany trying to feed Honey some type of baby food.

"Hey Britt"

"Hey"

"Is she not hungry?"

"I think she is, I just don't get why she won't eat the food. She woke me and Santana up this morning" The blonde said, a frown etching her features.

"Here, you make yourself some food, and I'll feed her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, give me the food and you get some for yourself."

Brittany nodded and handed the baby food to her best friend, then moving over to the fridge. Rachel then stood in front of her goddaughter, who was sat up on the counter, and smiled.

"OK, you gonna eat some of this for Auntie Rachel?" She asked, smiling at the little girl.

Brittany paused what she was doing and watched the exchange, loving how much of a natural Rachel was with the child.

"You're a natural at that"

Rachel turned around in surprise. "Really?"

Brittany nodded. "Yep. You managed to get her to eat something I had already spent five minutes trying to before you came in"

Rachel smiled proudly and then turned back to Honey, a victorious smile on her face. "That's because Auntie Rachel is the master of persuasion."

Brittany rolled her eyes at her best friend and turned back to what she was doing just as Marley entered the room yawning.

"Looks like we're all up" Rachel smiled, feeding Honey another spoonful of food.

Brittany glanced at Marley who was watching Rachel with a smile before the brunette yawned again. "Tired Marley?" The blonde asked, busying herself with making breakfast.

"You could say that" She replied, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, groaning as her muscles protested with a slight ache.

"You OK?" Rachel asked.

Marley nodded. "Yeah, just in a little pain"

"Did you

Marley nodded. "Yeah, just in a little pain"

"Did you get injured yesterday?"

The taller brunette shook her head. "No. It's a good kind of pain. I haven't really worked out like I did yesterday since we were in Japan on that training day. I just have to get used to it and I should be fine"

Rachel nodded. "OK." Things fell silent again before she spoke up. "Don't you guys find it weird?"

"Find what weird?" Marley asked.

"That we're all up at the same time? I feel like a wife in a way" She replied, her gaze seeming far away for a few moments.

Brittany snorted. "What makes you say that, of all things?"

"Put it this way. Our significant others are off doing business and we're all here chatting, like we're housewives. Not that I don't like it, the thought just struck me that's all"

"She has a point" Marley agreed.

"Rach, I am a wife, not that I don't love every single second of it because I do. And yes, I have to agree that it does feel that way at times"

"Maybe we should be a team of our own" Marley suggested, much more awake now than when she had entered the room.

"What do you mean?"

Marley shrugged, Brittany now paying attention. "Maybe we could have what Santana, Quinn, and Tina have. We could be an unbreakable threesome, like them. The thing we have in common is them"

"Yeah!" Rachel exclaimed. "We could be like the Charlie's Angels of the group!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and turned back to the food she was preparing. "I'm in"

"Same here" Rachel added.

Marley nodded. "Cool. I guess it's settled then"

"What's settled?" Tina asked, walking into the room and kissing the side of her head.

"Nothing" She grinned, feeling giddy from Tina's presence. "Just girl talk"

Tina shrugged and sat down next to her at the breakfast bar. Quinn then joined her after kissing Rachel. Santana walked over to Honey and kissed her on the head before walking over to Brittany and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"So, what was so important that woke us up?" Rachel asked, feeding Honey another mouthful of food, the little girl eager and hungry for more.

"Wade told Ling that there's rumors of a bar that they're running in the center of the town." Santana answered, sitting up at the breakfast bar next to Quinn.

"The werewolves?" Marley asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah"

"So what are we going to do next?" Brittany asked.

Quinn took over. "We've just reported to Akinori and he said we could go ahead and flush them out"

"Wait, doesn't that mean starting the war for real?" Marley asked confused.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, just like Quinn said. We've gotta flush them out. We start taking out their operations, we're getting a step ahead of the competition. I know it's not ideal, but it's what we came here to do and it's better we start getting on with things"

"OK, so what's our plan of action?" Rachel asked as Honey greedily ate another spoonful of food.

"I need to go into the town this afternoon. I need to survey the area and plan things out, like positions and strategy's etc. I want the entire team on this, so it has to be perfect."

Rachel nodded in response. "OK. As much as this is important, I would like to let you know your daughter is extremely hungry this morning"

Santana grinned as her gaze fixed on Honey. "Tell me about it. She woke me up really early this morning"

"Not just you, I woke up too" Brittany added, Santana grinning playfully.

"Fine, but she woke up both of her mommies earlier than usual." Santana said, walking over to Rachel and picking her daughter up, the smaller brunette having just finished feeding her.

Rachel just rolled her eyes as she cleaned up. Brittany walked over to Santana and took Honey from her, kissing the little girl on the forehead. Honey just babbled cutely at the attention she was being given and Tina, Quinn, and Marley just grinned from their places behind the breakfast bar.

"She's spoilt rotten" Tina pointed out.

Santana looked up and laughed. "Yeah, but she's my daughter, which means she won't be a little terror, will you Mija?" She cooed, Honey smiling and gripping Santana's face with both her hands.

Brittany laughed as she held their daughter in her arms. "She our daughter, Mrs. Lopez, and she'll be well behaved, won't you Honey bee?"

The others just laughed at the exchange before Rachel took the plates of food that Brittany had made and made her way out of the room, calling them to the dining room. Once they were all sat down, Honey just played quietly whilst everybody else enjoyed just being together.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were the ones tasked with going into town to do as Santana had referred to it 'snooping'. They had weapons concealed just in case they needed them as Santana had deemed the mission to be relatively risky as they were entering known werewolf territory without any protection from the rest of their team. It was even more risky because they knew they'd be being watched. That's what led Santana to ask Brittany to act more publicly affectionate than usual, giving them a perfect disguise of being a normal everyday couple walking through the town.

They both knew that that might not be enough, as the werewolves were bound to pick up on their scent sometime or another. They just hoped that things didn't come to the point where they would need to fight anyone. They wanted to save that for when they had more people with them.

So, having left Honey in the care of Quinn and Rachel, they had driven in and run over the plan of what they were doing before heading in. Santana had explained to Brittany that this was a little way of getting involved like Marley and Rachel had the day before. The blonde had taken it all in her stride, knowing that she wasn't just doing this for her wife, she wanted to impress the leader that she had what it takes to be a part of her team.

They held hands as they started making their way from the car into the town. Soon enough memories came back to Santana and she started expertly weaving her way through back alleys and small narrow pathways in between houses and other buildings.

"This place is really built up, but it's beautiful though" Brittany admired, taking in her surroundings as she let Santana lead her down yet another back alley that was beautifully decorated with hanging flower baskets and brightly coloured orange walls.

The Latina just smiled as she gripped her wife's hand a bit tighter, knowing that the town was beautiful no matter where you went. "It is" She grinned, bringing their joined hands to her mouth to kiss her knuckles. The blonde smiled at the action and kissed Santana on the cheek, making the Latina smile and blush a little.

They turned another corner, Santana sure that they were getting closer to the heart of the town, when an old lady was walking towards them. The old woman smiled at the happy couple and nodded as she walked past.

"Buenas tardes"

Santana smiled back, Brittany doing the same. "Gracias. Buenas tardes a ti también."

As they continued walking Brittany lent into Santana, whispering to her with a slight blush on her face. "What did you say?" She asked, Santana noting that she sounded a little embarassed.

The Latina couldn't help but grin even more. "We said good afternoon to each other. Although, I think she was happy to see a happy couple as well" She said, glancing at the blonde who just blushed and hid her face in her neck. "Britt? You Ok?" Brittany nodded against her neck. "Then why are you hiding?"

Brittany glanced up at her as they turned another corner. "I really need to learn Spanish"

"Really? After eight years of being together you finally want to learn Spanish?"

Brittany smiled sweetly, a blush still tinting her cheeks. "I think it's finally time. That means I can talk to even more people, like that old lady, and maybe understand what you're saying when you rant"

This time Santana was the one blushing, quickly recovering with a smirk playing on her lips. "You love it when I speak Spanish." She whispered coyly. Brittany knew that look anywhere, and it usually led to other things, of the intimate variety. "Tal vez podríamos tener una clase privada más adelante, cuando estamos solos, ¿eh?" Brittany blushed a bright red, understanding at least some of the words Santana had said before they came to a stop. "We're here"

* * *

Rachel grinned as she woke up. Today was Quinn's birthday, and she had two objectives. One, to make sure Quinn had a great day )which was obvious), and two, to find out exactly how old she was. Yes, they had celebrated Santana's birthday earlier on in the year, but they never knew for sure how old she was, just that her, Quinn, and Tina were all over three hundred years old.

Stretching out and humming like a content cat, she snuggled back into Quinn's side. feeling the blonde starting to wake up. She lent up to see Quinn yawning and stretching her arms above her head before them came to rest around Rachel's waist once more. The brunette watched as a smile graced the corners of Quinn's lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss them. And that's what she did.

Rachel pulled herself up a little more and kissed her, the touch of her lips soft and tentative at first before they grew a little more passionate, the brunette communicating to Quinn that she loved her.

When they pulled away for air, Quinn couldn't help but sigh in contentment. "Hi" She greeted softly, a grin plastered across her face.

Rachel smiled right back, pecking Quinn's lips once more. "Hi. Happy birthday"

The blonde tightened her arms around Rachel's hips a little more, holding her body closely to her own. "Thank you"

"You ready for a long day full of fun?"

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes. "Maybe. I just want to lay here with you for a little longer and enjoy the peace and quiet"

Rachel kissed her bare shoulder and nodded before resting her head against her chest and snuggling close, content to just lay there with her all day. "I like that idea"

* * *

Santana had finally managed to pull Quinn away for a few hours, saying that for her gift, she wanted to take the blonde somewhere. Rachel had agreed and helped her plan things and Santana was ready to put those plans into action. So, the two of them hopped into their shared car and they were off.

"S, where are you taking me?" The blonde asked after about ten minutes, her eyes blindfolded.

Santana grinned. "Nothing to worry about Q. Just somewhere special"

"Oh God, I really don't think I want to know where that is"

Santana just laughed as they pulled onto a dirt road. "As I said, nothing to worry about Q. Just relax. We're nearly there"

Quinn nodded from behind her blindfold. "OK, I'm trusting you on this one"

"Since when have I ever let you down?" The Latina asked, expertly controlling the car as they rolled over uneven terrain.

"Never"

She heard Santana snort and she knew that even though she was blindfolded, the Latina had a shit eating grin on her face. It was sort of like a sixth sense between them, that they could tell and expect what each other was doing and feeling out even needing to look or ask.

That's why Quinn trusted Santana when she had blindfolded her and told her they were going for a little ride. At first she was wary, but she knew that whatever Santana had planned she could trust her.

When the car came to a stop and she heard the engine turn off, she waited until Santana got out, expecting the other woman to help her get out. Sure enough, Santana was already opening her door and grabbing her hand, helping her out.

"OK, you ready?" She asked from behind her best friend, ready to take off the blindfold.

Quinn nodded. "Yep"

Santana reached up and untied the blindfold, pulling it away and tucking it into her pocket as Quinn let her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. When the blonde looked around, she slowly started to recognize where they were.

They were on the outskirts of a small town. All of the buildings were close together, old and all in close quarters with one another. Somewhere a dog barked in distance, bringing Quinn out of her thoughts, making her turn towards her best friend.

"You like?"

Quinn smiled in disbelief. "You brought me home?"

"Yeah, I know this is kinda something for the both of us, but I wanted to come back with it being just us, like we always said we would." She shrugged, nervously scratching the back of her neck.

Quinn just smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug. "You really are the best friend ever. Thank you. You made my day"

"You sure that Berry hasn't claimed that title yet?" Santana smirked as she pulled away.

Quinn just playfully rolled her eyes as she turned back to the village in front of them. "How is it still standing after all this time?" She asked, not believing that the small town where they came from was still there.

Santana shrugged. "Beats me. I kinda had an idea even when we lived here that it would be here for a long time. Anyway, let's go. I thought we could take a look around."

They started walking and it was if they had never left. They were like kids again, spotting buildings and landmarks that they used to see every day. Familiar places brought back memories of when they were just children, running around without a care in the world and no problems to deal with, not like now. Now, they were grown up and had more more important things to deal with. But not today. Today was about them, about Quinn, and Santana was determined to keep it that way.

She knew what was coming, she didn't need anybody to tell her that after yesterday with the amulet and Joe. She just knew that things were about to get a whole lot worse before they got better, and that was why she had planned this trip, to help calm the both of them and tie up a loose end that they had been dragging around with them the moment they were turned.

Along the seafront they sat down in the shade of a family-run cafe for a while and had a cold and refreshing drink, knowing that the sun was hotter than usual today and would start reducing their health and stamina if they stayed out in it too long.

"So, how are you enjoying today?" Santana asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Quinn played with the label on her bottle as she looked out at the sprawling sparkling blue sea that was laid out before them. She then looked back at Santana, who was looking at her expectantly. "It's really great. I'm glad you brought me out here, it feels good to be back home, even if our family isn't here, we are."

"Are family is here Quinn. They're back at HQ. I know they don't compare to the real thing, but they're still family, one way or another. Is something on your mind?" She asked, sensing something else was on Quinn's mind.

"I guess there is" She sighed. She knew Santana was right, but she had something that she had to get off her chest that she couldn't talk with Rachel about.

"What is it Q? You can tell me"

"I know. It's just that I've been doing some thinking lately, that's all."

Santana smiled. "Go on, spit it out Fabray"

Quinn chuckled. "You're not gonna let up on this are you?"

"Nope, so you just as well get it out in the open."

"Fine. Lately I've been seeing Rachel with Honey a lot more and I can't help but think" She looked up to see Santana with a raised eyebrow, silently urging her to go on. "OK, I've been thinking about us and what we have, and seeing you and Brittany with Honey, all I want is that. It's what I've always wanted. A family."

"OK, go on"

"Back in Japan me and Rachel had a conversation about how we wanted to have kids and get married, and she said that they'd happen in time. Santana, I've just confused."

"Why? If you two agreed that they'd happen in time, why are you so worried?"

Quinn sighed, rubbing her temples. "We're about to start an all out war with the werewolves, our sworn enemies, and I can't go into it knowing that I may have never done something that I have always wanted to."

"Oh" Santana said in realization. "You want what me and Britt have?" Quinn nodded. "Are you sure about that? I mean, it's not something small, it's a big deal Quinn."

"I know, but I don't want to ash knowing I never made her completely mine. What if this war costs us? What if it costs me and something happens to Rachel?"

"I get where you're coming from, Q, and I'm with you a hundred percent, but just know that as your best friend and your leader, I want you to really think that over and make sure that you aren't just doing it for the sake of doing it. I don't want you rushing something that she really take time. I know you love Rachel, I do. But, just think about it OK? For me?"

Quinn nodded and lent across the table, pulling her best friend in for a hug. "Thank you"

"No problem. You ready to look around a bit more before we head back?" Quinn nodded. "OK then, let's go"

They grabbed the remainder of their drinks and started walking along the seafront, making their way along the large dock at the end. They sat on the end in silence as they enjoyed finally being home.

"You think we could settle down here when everything has blown over with this war?" Quinn asked as she watched a small boat pull into the large crystal blue bay.

"I've been thinking about it. Maybe. It wouldn't hurt to live out here, I want things to be quiet for Honey as she grows up. I know now isn't ideal as she's a few months old, but I never intended for the shit to hit the fan when it did. But, I can see us living here. I know we already have a home, but after eight years of being a team, I think we all deserve a rest"

"I can totally agree. You never know, we could come back here and raise our families like our mother's did with us"

Santana smiled as they reminisced, thoughts of living here with her wife and raising their daughter in the same place she grew up flooding her mind. She wouldn't mind coming back here to live. It was quiet, it was her first home, and it was miles from any trouble. Maybe nothing would ever come of it, but at least she had the idea and images in her mind, reminding her.

* * *

By the time they made it back it was time for the evening's activities. Rachel and Quinn has showered together and as soon as they were ready they were being whisked away into the town to celebrate. As Brittany was unbuckling Honey from her car seat, Quinn looked around.

"Where are we, and where is everybody else?"

"Calm it Q, we've got it covered, isn't that right Berry?" Santana smiled, Brittany handing her their daughter as she grabbed her handbag and locked the car. Santana pocketed the keys and gripped on tightly to Honey as Brittany managed to loop their arms together.

Rachel nodded in response. "Yep. Just be calm baby. There's nothing to worry about." She replied, kissing Quinn on the cheek as she mirrored Brittany, looping their arms together.

The two couples weaved through various alleyways and finally arrived at the seafront. Santana and Brittany led the way towards a small restaurant that was tucked away from everything else and when they entered the entire team was there, no one else.

Quinn gasped in shock as everybody wished her a happy birthday, all of them proceeding to sit around one large table together.

"So, I have a question to ask" Rachel spoke up once they all had their food.

"And what might that be?" Quinn asked as she took another mouthful of food.

"Well, me, Britt, and Marley have known you're vampires for a while now, but how old are you exactly?"

Quinn smiled and looked over at Santana, who just shrugged, before turning back to her girlfriend. "OK, you win. Today I'm three hundred and seventeen. Does that answer your question?" She replied, seeing Rachel's eyes grow wide.

"You're really three hundred and seventeen?" Marley asked in shock.

"Yep" Santana nodded. "All three of us, except Tina, she's the youngest out of the three of us."

Brittany, Marley, and Rachel all looked at each other in shock before Santana spoke up. "That doesn't bother you guys, does it?"

"I'm fine with it" Brittany said, snapping out of her shock and nuzzling into Santana's side, kissing her on the cheek.

"Me too" Marley added, resting her head on Tina's shoulder.

"Me three" Rachel beamed, kissing Quinn reassuringly. "Thanks for telling me" She whispered into her ear.

"No problem" The blonde whispered back.

* * *

Later that evening, they had arrived back at HQ and were all sat reminiscing, Holly, Safiya, and Kitty all tagging along to just listen to the conversation.

"OK, so how did you guys all come to be part of the team?" Holly asked, taking a swig of her beer as she sat on one of the couches next to Safiya in her living room.

"Who wants to begin?" Quinn chuckled, happy to be hanging out with her friends on her birthday.

"Me!" Sam called from one of the other couches.

"Go" Quinn said, Rachel snuggling into her side.

"OK, so our story begins back in 1820's America, somewhere in the Louisiana backwoods." Mercedes began.

Rachel couldn't help the grin on her face as she looked at Mercedes. "Why are you speaking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're from there?"

"That's because we were little sister" Sam grinned. Rachel rolled her eyes and waved her hand, letting them continue.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we come from 1820's America. I remember my Momma used to work for the Evan's family, and me and Sam met as I helped her with the chores" Mercedes began.

"Yeah, I found love at first sight."

"That he did. He insisted that we become more than friends but I couldn't, it was unheard of at the time." She said, smiling at how easily her old accent was coming back after all this time. "But, the boy kept on persistin' and eventually I let him kiss me. Oh my, it was like heaven. When we were found out, my Momma let us be, but his parent's weren't happy, having already picked out a girl for him to up and marry when her came of age in about a years time."

"That's right. But I didn't wanna marry that girl, I never wanted to. Her name was Patty Sims, but she wasn't as pretty as Mercedes, and I refused to let my parents control who I loved so we ran. We left in the dead of the night, with a note to each of our parents, and we never saw 'em again" Sam said, Mercedes gripping his had as they remembered how they fell in love.

"So, how did the two of you become vampires?" Kitty asked.

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other, smiling at each other in a way that only people in love did. Mercedes continued the story. "After a few years of bein' on the run and movin' from place to place, we met a vampire named Moon Jackson"

"Wait, hold up, Moon Jackson?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Yeah, somewhere in the south, can't remember where or how exactly, we just did." Sam shrugged.

"Yep. We met her 'an before we knew it we was becomin' vampires, a decision we both made together. We loved each other back then, and we knew we would for the rest of our lives, so we wanted to make it permanent. We we were presented with the opportunity, we took it" Mercedes said.

"So how did you become part of the team?" Rachel asked.

Mercedes continued. "We stayed with Moon for a while, before we left her group, wantin' a group we could stay with in one place"

"She let you go?" Safiya asked.

"Yeah. She let us go with her blessin' and we haven't seen her since." Sam answered. "Then, about fourteen years ago we met Artie and Kurt, and through him we met Santana, Quinn, Tina, and Blaine. When they left Kobejitsu, we became the first basis for the team. And that's how it's been for the past nine years"

Mercedes smiled at her longtime boyfriend, squeezing his hand as they shared a loving look. "We've been here ever since."

"So that makes you one of the longest running couples, right?" Holly asked.

Mercedes and Sam just grinned. "No, _the_ longest running couple."

"That's amazing" Kitty exclaimed.

"They are pretty amazing together" Santana piped up for the first time from her place behind Brittany on the couch they were sharing with Quinn and Rachel.

"I think it's romantic" Kurt sighed dreamily, his head resting on his hand as he looked at Sam and Mercedes dreamily.

"How did you become part of the team?" Holly asked, looking at him.

Kurt sighed before starting. "I was a waiter at a fine bar in Chicago in the 1930's. At the time I was secretly meeting with a guy named Adam. We met and hit it off, and without anybody knowing we started seeing each other, you know, keeping it on the down low. What I didn't know was that he was a vampire, and one night whilst we were, you know, doing _things_, he bit me and turned me against my will. I left him after and never saw him again, even when he pleaded for me to stay. About thirty years of moving around from place to place later, I met Artie. We've been best friends ever since and we stuck together until we arrived in the city where we live now. We then met Mercedes and Sam, and then eventually Santana, Tina, and Quinn. That's when I met Blaine, through them, and we've been in love ever since" He sighed dreamily, looking at his boyfriend who was sitting next to him with an arm around his waist.

"Aww, baby" Blaine cooed, tilting his head as he smiled at his boyfriend, placing his free hand on his knee. Kurt just shrugged playfully and they lent in for a kiss, making everybody 'aww'.

"So, Blaine, how did you become a part of the team?" Holly asked, taking a gulp of her bottle of blood.

Blaine smiled as he shuffled in closer to his boyfriend. "Well, I was turned the same time as Santana. We were part of the Kobejitsu house together and during our training we shared a room, so we were basically like brother and sister. I came back once I finished my training whilst the others stayed to add to theirs. I then stayed with the house until the others got back and stayed with them ever since, even when they left the house, I did the same as them. I met Kurt when we joined up with Artie, and the rest is history."

Everybody smiled at the couple and then Kitty spoke up. "Who's next?"

Artie raised a hand from his place beside Sugar. "I met Kurt after I was turned by my uncle. He turned me about a year after he was turned, and together we worked random medical jobs together to make money on the side. That was in the sixties. I met Kurt around then and we became best friends. In the eighties I was hired by Kobejitsu for a few jobs, and on one of them we were caught in an explosion, where I lost both my legs. When the technology got better I finally got these ones that I walk on. During the time I didn't have my legs, I perfected my skills and started patching up Santana and her small team after their jobs. Tina eventually came up with the technology and was the one who gave me these amazing legs that I now walk on. Anyway, when they left the Kobejitsu house I let them stay with my small group and we finally formed the start of the team. I then met Sugar through Santana shortly after, and we became a couple last year, and here we are."

Holly and the others nodded. "So what about Sugar?" Marley asked, feeling Tina tighten the arms she had around her waist as they relaxed on one of the lazy boy's.

Sugar beamed as she was finally able to tell her story. "I was turned by my mother in the sixties against my will. She had been turned by some other vampire, a family friend, and about five years after I left, the tension between us becoming unbearable. I met Matt shortly after he had left his gang, which was the eighties, and we've been best friends ever since. We agreed to become business partners and I set up the diner I always wanted. That's how I met Santana. We met shortly after she left Kobejitsu, when they moved into their warehouse base, which was just down the dockside from my diner. We became friends and not too long before we both met Brittany I told her I was a vampire, which she kind of knew already, and I knew she was one too. I was one of her contacts up until last year and I finally became one of the team when Matt saved Brittany and Rachel. I started dating Artie and now here we are. Plus, I was the first one to see that Brittany and Santana were meant to be together" She added with a cheeky grin.

Everybody laughed throughout the room. "We know, you told us already!" Santana groaned playfully, rolling her eyes.

Sugar just grinned even wider. "I'm just making sure you all know! You love me really!"

"That we do" Santana said, earning another round of smiles and chuckled throughout the room.

"Anybody wanna go next?" Quinn asked, feeling Rachel kiss the back of her neck as she sat in between her legs.

Matt put his hand up. "I was turned when I was eighteen by my best friend Marcus. I rolled with his gang, some of my other friends who were turned into vampires too, for about ten years before I became disgusted with what they were doing. So, I left, and then I met Sugar. We became best friends and I agree to help her set up her diner, and we ran it together, her manning the customers and me doing the cooking. I met Santana a few times through Sugar, but we really became friends when we did some stake out work for her. I then saved Brittany and Rachel from Rory, and she offered us places on the team. Me and Sugar took them and we finally had a family. We've been here ever since."

Everybody nodded and then they moved onto Puck. "Puck, what's your story?" Kitty asked from her place beside Holly on her own beanbag.

"I was turned by my dad over a hundred years ago. I lived in Arizona at the time, and my dad had left when I was just a baby, leaving my mom to raise me. I was twenty when she died of something un-treatable, most likely Cancer. My dad then showed up out of the blue about a year later asking for forgiveness. When I refused he turned me. He left me on my own again and I then made it my goal to hunt him down and kill him. That led to me becoming a vampire bounty hunter. My hunt brought me to Detroit and after I finally killed him after years of tracking, I ran into Santana, Quinn, and Tina when they were sent to kill him by Finn. I always guessed that he was turned by Finn, but I never knew. Anyway, we bonded and we kept close ties with each other. About eight years ago I got called by Blaine and I helped bust them out after they were taken and given their surgery. After that I kinda just stayed with them and they became the family I always wanted. Last year I met Lauren, and she let the Puckasaurus woo her on Valentine's Day, and we've been together ever since. Right babe?" He turned to Lauren, looking at her expectantly.

Lauren just blushed and playfully shoved him away. "Yeah, whatever" She mumbled.

"What about you Lauren?" Holly asked, taking another gulp of her drink.

"I was turned by Joe in the sixties and I was his personal body guard right up until last year. I had run-ins with Finn during that time too. Last year, when things got more intense as Santana's team caught up to us, he left me for dead after fourty years of loyal service. Santana's team found me and took me in, and I have to admit, I rebelled. But, Santana's one hard headed son of a bitch, I give you that. She put me in my place, and I've been a part of the team ever since."

Holly nodded. "Who's left now?"

Mike held up a hand. "I was from a prestigious family in Japan, and they sent me over to the US in the fifties when I was nineteen to study against my will, because I wanted to dance instead. My father pushed me into giving up dancing and do what he wanted me to do, become a doctor, someone important. So, I arrived in New York, and about a year later I was assaulted and turned. I was told to follow my masters orders, and that's what I did. I honed my skills and became a master hitman, being hired to take important vampire figures out. I was hired by the Dragonetti house, who claim to be the first pure bread vampires, and I was to take Santana out as they saw her as a threat to their house and it's future. Unfortunately Santana got to me first and gave me a choice. I could either join them as she said she could utilize my skills, or I could let her kill me there and then. I decided to join them. This was two years after she left the Kobejitsu house, and they still considered her a threat. Anyway, me and Tina started dating up until last year, and then we broke up, and I'm really happy for her." He smiled, looking over at the Asian girl. Tina smiled back at him and tightened her hold on Marley's waist.

"So that's all of you?" Holly asked, looking around the room.

"Yep, that's pretty much it" Santana said, her hands tracing patterns over Brittany's abs underneath her shirt.

"Well then, I have to say that you have a lot of history here, and I'm happy to finally know the full picture. It's cool to see how you all became part of this family, and I'm glad that you're the one's that are doing this thing. To the team!" She cheered, holding up her bottle.

"To the team!" Everybody cheered, holding their bottles up in a toast to each other.

* * *

**Monday, 8:00pm, HQ**

Santana closed the trunk of the car once she had finished putting her and Brittany's weapons in there for safety. They were going to check the place out first and then give the team the signal to move in. That meant that they had to go in with no weapons. As soon as they confirmed that they were good to go, they would head back to the car and pull them on.

The team gathered around the front door of the house and waited for Santana. The Latina stood up in front of her entire team with Safiya stood beside her, the two of them the acting figures of authority.

"OK guys, today is the day. The day that we finally start putting an end to this threat. I want everybody to be careful, but to be focused as well. I want you to take out any werewolf you see. Kill them any way you can and make sure that you all stay safe. You've seen firsthand what happens to us if they manage to get a hit on you. You all know your positions, and I know that we can do this together. I trust you guys to help me get this done right. You ready?" Everybody nodded, crowing around as she placed a hand out. They all placed their hands over hers and yelled at the same time.

"Go team!"

* * *

**9:00pm, Pointe Noir, Downtown District**

Santana and Brittany made their way hand in hand towards the bar that they had scoped out the week before. Santana pressed her earpiece in as they got closer.

"Rach, you in place?"

Rachel pressed her own ear piece in as she lined up her scope with Santana and her best friend. "_Yep. I've got you_" She said.

Santana glanced behind her inconspicuously and could just see Rachel's sniper scope. "Good, we're about to turn the corner and pass by the front entrance. Going silent"

Brittany clutched her wife's hand tighter and Santana looked at her, sending her a reassuring smile. As they turned the corner they put their plan into motion, acting like an everyday couple. The pretended to whisper sweet nothing's in each others ears whilst they also took note of how many people were out front and near the entrance. The could practically smell the wolf scent, the heavy smell only the could sense overwhelming.

As they turned the corner out of sight they sped up. "OK, we've got five guys out front. Me and Brittany will suit up and take them out. Wait for my go ahead."

Santana took her finger off of her ear piece and looked at Brittany as they speed-walked back to where they had parked their car. "You ready?"

Brittany smiled. "You bet. This is my first mission, I can't wait!"

Santana just grinned at her wife as she made her way back to their car. There Quinn, Tina, Marley, Kurt, and Blaine were all waiting. The rest of the team were spread out in groups across the town, ready to enter from different points. It was easier that way than to all go in at once.

Quinn helped Santana by handing her her weapons whilst Marley helped Brittany.

"Is Rachel in position?" Quinn asked, handing Santana one of her leg sheaths.

"Yeah. She's ready"

"Good. Here," She said, handing her the other one.

Santana clipped it on and then Quinn handed her her jacket that Brittany had gotten for her when they were in Texas. She had decided that it was high time she started wearing it again, but the weather had been so hot she hadn't had a chance. Lucky for her, this evening the air was a little cooler than usual, making it necessary.

Once Brittany and Santana were ready, they led their team in first. Not caring for the strange looks that they were getting from the small amount of townspeople about that evening, they followed their leader and her wife proudly, itching to start the action. This would be the very first mission that they were all going to take part in since they had arrived on the island.

They turned the final corner and the five guys out front turned and sensed them immediately, having smelt Brittany and Santana earlier. They hadn't perceived them as a threat before as they seemed to think they were just going about their business. How wrong they were. At the sight of Santana reaching up behind her they tensed.

Before they knew it one of the guys had a sword running through his the center of his skull. Santana yanked it out and watched as his body slumped down to the dusty floor. They heard a yell and they were immediately being attacked.

Rachel watched from her rooftop perch a few buildings away and pressed her ear piece in. "Team B, we have enemy contact. Move in"

_"Loud and clear Princess"_ Puck said over the radio. Rachel watched as he moved in, helping out Santana.

As soon as they made it inside, Rachel radioed again. "Team C, teams A and B are inside, do you have the exit covered?"

Ling looked at Matt, Holly, and Safiya and pressed her earpiece in. _"Got you Rachel. We're watching the back exit now."_

"Good. I've got the front covered."

Santana moved inside with her team right behind her. Immediately she was assaulted by the stench of werewolves, much stronger than when she had been taken. The bar erupted in chaos, the vampires tearing through the wolves like they were nothing more than weak prey for them.

Brittany sliced across one guys neck with her blades, both at the same time, and watched as he fell to the floor. She watched momentarily as he clutched at his neck, gasping for air before he finally died. looking up she was just in time to see her wife drive her sword right through the skull of a large wolf that had crashed into one of the tables near the back.

"Brittany, look out!" Marley called, diving towards the blonde and pushing her out the way as a large brown wolf went to lunge at her.

They looked back to see Tina running at it as it stood up. The wolf never knew what hit it as Tina drove both of her blades into either side of it's head, instantly killing it on the spot.

She looked up and nodded at them before moving to help Santana. Marley helped Brittany up before Quinn called to them. "Call in team C!" The Latina yelled before she counterattacked a wolf diving straight for her.

Brittany pressed her ear piece in as Marley pulled out her revolvers from their thigh sheaths. "Team C, move in now! It's chaos in here!"

Rachel heard her best friend on the radio and kept her focus on the front of the bar, seeing her girlfriend throw out one of the wolves. The creature got up but was no match for her quickness as she drove her blade through it's skull, killing it straight away. The brunette smiled as Quinn glanced up, looking straight at her through her scope before heading back inside. From what she could see it was messy, her girlfriend already splattered in a good amount of blood. She just hoped that no one on their side was hurt.

When she heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her, she barley had time to think before she was being roughly pulled up by the back of her t-shirt. Instincts and Quinn's training kicked in and she elbowed her attacker in the face. Momentarily stunned, the black dressed figure reeled back, clutching his probably broken nose. Rachel however, didn't waste any time. Pulling herself into a fighting stance she launched forwards, high kicking them in the jaw, the bones cracking from the sheer force of her kick. The person still fought back but the brunette managed to dodge and before the attacker could even think about his next move he was laying on the floor dead with an ice pick in the center of his forehead. Rachel smiled and yanked it out, wiping it on her pants before moving back to her sniper rifle to watch the front of the building.

Inside, Safiya and her team had made it just in time to see the rest of the team being swamped by never ending swarms of werewolves, some in their wolf form's and some fighting in their human forms. They immediately jumped to their aid and Safiya helped Santana by aiming her bow, a surprising weapon choice, and sending an arrow through one side of it's head and out the other, lodging it inside.

Santana looked up and smiled, nodding her thanks before looking around. Noticing something out the corner of her eye, she looked to see Brody running out the back door. Growling, she immediately went after him. Brittany saw her run out and immediately followed, ready to give her wife back up if needed.

When she caught sight of who is was Santana was chasing, she let out a growl of her own, knowing that this man, if you could call him that, almost killed the one person she loved more than anybody else in this world. She was now extremely grateful she followed Santana, wanting nothing more to teach Brody a lesson.

In a split second Santana had him pinned up against a wall nearby. The Latina sensed her wife's presence and glanced over at her before looking back at Brody.

"You nearly killed my wife you son of a bitch!" The blonde yelled, punching him in the face.

Santana punched him herself before he laughed. "What are you going to do Santana? Kill me?"

Santana just smirked. "Nope. I'm going to take you instead. Just like you did with me. I'm going to get every last piece of information of you if it's the last thing I do."

Brittany pressed her ear piece in. "I need someone to come and take Brody and watch him"

A few moments Matt and Mike came out and handcuffed him, letting Santana and Brittany go back inside. Just before they entered Brittany grabbed Santana's arm.

"You OK Britt? Are you hurt?"

Brittany quickly pecked her lips reassuringly. "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not finished with him. He's gonna pay for nearly killing you"

Santana saw the seriousness in her wife's eyes and nodded before pecking her lips and entering the bar once more, the action still intense. Eventually the team came out unscathed, having killed every single werewolf that was there. Gathering out front, Rachel watched for any more signs of trouble.

"Quinn, Britt, you're with me. I saw a door near the back and I think it leads to a basement. We need to make sure this place is completely clean before taking a look around. The rest of y-"

_"Quinn, watch out!"_ Rachel yelled over the radio and Quinn ducked out of the way just as a wolf jumped down from the roof. _"Hold on, I've got this one!"_ In a split second before anyone could react the wolf slumped down onto the floor with a single bullet in between it's eyes.

"Nice one Rach" Santana radioed.

_"Thanks San"_

"OK, everybody I want you to keep watch here. Puck, go get Matt and Mike and make sure you keep an eye on Brody. I think we've just got our leverage. He's one of the wolves top lieutenants, which means he's actually worth something to them. My small team, let's go. Everybody else, Safiya's in charge so make sure that you do what she says. Stay safe."

She walked over to the door she had seen and found that it was locked. Glancing at Quinn and Brittany, she then turned back to the door and kicked it with all her strength, breaking it off it's hinges. They were immediately assaulted by a horrible stench.

"I don't even want to know what that is!" Quinn coughed, bringing up an arm to her nose.

"Yeah, but now it gives us cause to go down there. We have to whether we like it or not." Santana said, covering her own nose.

She unsheathed her sword and let her sensitive senses adjust to the smell, her vampiric sense of smell much more sensitive than a human's. Once ready, she went down first. Brittany followed and Quinn brought up the rear.

Santana took a few steps into the basement and stopped, Brittany and Quinn standing close behind her. She held up a sword as she crept for a little bit, stopping when a half naked red head in just a red bikini bottom with blood red lips stumbled towards her in a pair of matching bright red heels. The woman crept closer and closer like a zombie, Quinn and Brittany itching to do something to get rid of her. But, before the could do anything the red head bared a pair of fangs at Santana and the next thing they saw was her head rolling across the floor, it and the rest of her body ashing shortly after.

Santana glanced behind at her team and then started moving forward once more. They soon found that it wasn't such a simple basement, it was like an entire building underground, many rooms laid out all over the place. It was then that they realized that they'd stumbled upon one of the werewolves main bases, and considered this a crippling blow to them, in which they would utilize it for their own needs and give the vampires their first stronghold.

The deeper they got however, the more they realized that this place wasn't just a stronghold, it was where they kept their women, more importantly, their drugged up, kidnapped, used for sex women. That's what the smell was Santana now realized that they used this place as their own little 'mating ground'. For once, she was glad she was turned into a vampire and not a werewolf. Wolves stunk compared to her own kind. Maybe it was her natural instinct to think that, but she could most definitely tell that this place was a place of lust, not of love. On the other hand, back at her HQ, her entire team were in committed relationships, some of which have lasted for centuries. Compared to this, she was glad that it was more laid back at their HQ. This place didn't smell serious at all, not like when her and Brittany came together. They made love, not like the wolves who just grabbed any girl they wanted and did it on the spot like fucking animals. She was glad vampires were at least a lot more civilized. That's when she realized she despised this place already.

"This place is disgusting" She said as she walked past various girls, all half out of their brains on drugs slumped up against the walls just waiting for their next 'job'.

They were just nearing the end of a corridor when one of them reached out without warning and pulled Santana's crotch to her face, reaching up with one of her extremely dirty, blood stained hands and groping her instantly, thinking Santana was one of the many men who had used her before. Brittany immediately saw red and pulled the scantily clad black haired woman away by the arm, bringing them face to face. She could just see the fangs poking out from underneath the other woman's lipstick smudged lips.

"Don't you dare touch my wife!" She yelled and Santana and Quinn watched on in shock as Brittany instantly ashed the other vampire right in front of them. The blonde looked up to find Santana and Quinn staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

Santana shook her head of her daze. "You just ashed her right there on the spot"

Brittany shrugged. "She just groped my wife in front of me. What else could I do? She wad done for anyway"

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and just shrugged. The Latina kissed Brittany in thanks before they continued down the hallway. They finally came to a dead end and heard what sounded like panting from behind it.

"Oh God, I really don't wanna know what's going on behind this door" Santana whined, the three of them having a pretty good idea of what.

"We've gotta go in there" Quinn said, knowing that they would have to face it sooner or later.

"OK, on the count of three" Santana said, placing her hand on the door handle. "One...two...three!"

She bust open the door and the first thing she saw she instantly wished she could un-see. To the back of the room, there was a large bed surrounded and covered by girls. In the center of it however, was a very naked Rory Flanagan, feeding on a girl and taking her from behind. He looked up in shock as the door burst open and before he could say anything Brittany beat him to the punch.

"Rory?"

"Brittany?" He yelped, his hands up in surrender as he pushed the woman he'd been 'taking' onto the floor with the others.

"Wait, how do you know him?" Santana asked in confusion, looking between the both of them.

Brittany looked over at her wife, moving a little closer to her for safety. "I never knew it was him back when we were chasing Finn"

"What do you mean?"

"Santana, I've known Rory since I was a teenager. He's the foreign exchange student that stayed with me during my senior year of high school."

* * *

TBC


	21. Steps & Surprises

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Sorry for the wait with this one guys, I just had to take a little more time to get it right. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Thx to reviewers, the people who added to faves etc., it really does still mean a lot to me!_

* * *

_"Santana, I've known Rory since I was a teenager. He's the foreign exchange student that stayed with me during my senior year of high school."_

Santana just gaped at her wife, unable to speak due to the fact that she was actually stunned into silence. She looked back and forth between Brittany and Rory, seemingly unable to make the connection. The whole time she had been chasing Finn, she now found it extremely hard to believe that Brittany had never actually seen his face. Then again, Santana had tried tried to shield her from these things, and even when both her and Rachel were attacked he had been wearing a mask.

Looking at Quinn, who was stood next to her in equal shock, she then turned back to Rory and sighed, rubbing her temples before taking a deep breath. "Put some clothes on for the love of God!"

Rory nodded and scurried across the room, grabbing his clothes. Meanwhile, Brittany gripped hold of Santana's arm, bringing her to look at her. "You're not mad are you? I mean, I never knew it was him"

Santana looked at her with nothing but pure sincerity in her eyes. "I'm not mad" She said, shaking her head. "I believe you Britt. I'm just a little shocked that's all"

Brittany nodded and kissed her cheek. They then heard an awkward cough and looked up to see Rory completely dressed. "OK, start talking potato boy" She snarled.

"About what?"

Santana sighed. "What the hell is this place?"

"It's a werewolf strongh-"

_"Santana! Santana! Do you copy!"_

"Yeah, what's going on Cedes?"

_"Things are crazy. One minute it was quiet and then the next thing we know we've been swamped by wolves and Brody escaped"_

"He what?!"

_"He got away. Puck and Mike are on his trail now but you need to get up here S!"_

"OK, I'm on my way!"

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Wolves have just attacked upstairs and Brody got away. Mike and Puck are on his trail now. You're staying here!" She said, turning to Rory and cuffing him to the bedpost. "Don't you fucking move or else I will make you wish you had never been turned, ¿entendido?" He nodded. "Good. Let's move!"

She led Quinn and Brittany out of the room, closing the door behind them, and then rushed to aid her team. Once again the bar was in chaos. Santana had just stepped into the room and heard a yell. Her small team looked over and saw Sam being thrown into one of the walls, his back coming into contact with a large mirror. It shattered as he impacted with it and he fell to the floor. The wolf pursuing him managed to wound his arm before Mercedes put a round of silver bullets in it's head.

Not wasting time, Santana and her team got to work on helping to clear out the place. This time things were more ugly and she knew that they were paying for coming out unscathed the first time. By the time they had finished clearing out this wave she really hoped she'd actually have a team left by the end of the night.

Sam was out cold from the large wound on his arm and his impromptu impact with the mirror, Mercedes was in and out of it as she clutched her wounded thigh, Marley and Ling had small cuts and bruises from where they'd just caught the edges of some wolves claws, and the rest were exhausted.

Surveying her team, she split them up. "Britt, you go with Quinn. I want you helping with the search. Tina, you're with me. I need you to help me track this motherfucker. Puck, do you read me? What's going on?"

_"Lesbro, I'm good. Me and Mike are tracking Brody. He's heading down towards the waterfront."_

"Good. Keep on his tale. I'm sending out Quinn and Britt now. Me and Tina are also gonna have a look"

_"Cool. Puckerman out"_

"He's heading down towards the waterfront. Move out!"

Once the team was secure there at the bar, with the help of Safiya and Holly, Santana and Tina set out to track Brody down.

Meanwhile, the large brown wolf tore a path along the waterfront, people screaming at the sight of the large beast. Puck and Mike were hot on it's tail as it ran as fast as it could. All of a sudden the wolf turned around and lunged for Mike, his only choice being to jump into the water. Puck managed to dodge it's next attack, hitting him in the leg with a silver bullet. The wolf howled cried out loud in pain before it spun around and continued it's path of destruction along the waterfront.

Puck sighed as he turned to the water. "Chang, you OK?" He called, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, just a little wet" He called back, treading water.

Puck moved to the edge and grabbed Mike's hand as soon as he swam over. Pulling him out, he pressed his earpiece in. "S, we lost him along the waterfront"

_"What do you mean?"_

"He threw Mike in the water and he got away. I managed to hit him in leg though"

_"Good work Puckerman. That means it's gonna slow him down a little. Is Mike OK?"_

"Yeah, just a little wet"

_"OK, head back to the bar. We can handle it from here"_

"You sure?"

_"Yeah"_

"OK, good luck S"

_"Thanks"_

Puck signed off and him and Mike started the path back to the bar. Meanwhile, Tina and Santana were heading down towards the waterfront themselves. "Have we got tranquillizers or something?"

Tina shook her head. "No. We were thinking about starting to carry them though. Talk to my girlfriend about that."

"Will do. Maybe it's a good idea for the future. Call Quinn and Brittany and tell them they need to be down at the waterfront ASAP"

Tina nodded and got to work on telling the other two they needed to be down where they were. They caught sight of Brody as he ripped through the front of a little cafe, chairs and tables going everywhere as a woman screamed in fright.

The two women ran towards him and took him from each side. Brittany and Quinn arrived in time to see Brody fight back, gripping Santana's arm in his large jaw. The Latina howled in pain as her sword clattered to the floor, and Tina rushed to grab it, lodging it in Brody's injured leg. She managed to pull it back out just in time for him to let go of Santana's arm.

Brittany flinched at the sight of the fresh bleeding wound, knowing very well what it would do to her wife. However, Santana wasn't giving up the fight and she wouldn't stop until she beat Brody. She jumped at him and he dodged, jumping into the water. The other vampires watched Santana jumped right in after him without a second thought.

They all rushed to the edge and waited for them to re-emerge. All of a sudden they broke the surface, Brody now back in human form as he fought to keep Santana off of him. Water flew in every direction as they wrestled, going under the water and coming back out again regularly. Santana gasped for air, not that she really needed it, as Brody elbowed her in the stomach. She winced but continued anyway, and managed to wrap an arm around his neck, starting to choke him with a firm sleeper hold.

They broke the surface of the water once more and her team watched as she wrestled with him, using all of the strength she could muster to keep her arm firmly around his neck with her fresh injury. Brody choked out but that only made Santana tighten her grip. The other vampires watched on in shock as Santana managed to sink her fangs into his neck, the werewolf howling out in pain.

It was the first time any one of them had bitten one, and knowing what Safiya had said, they knew it would eventually kill him. Santana on the other hand, kept her fangs sunk into his neck, his body going slightly limp. Using all of the control she could whilst trying to stay afloat, she managed to not swallow any of his blood, spitting out any that had gotten into her mouth.

Quinn and Tina helped her out of the water as she moved to the edge and they pulled Brody's limp and unconscious body out at the same time.

"Oh my God, I think I'm gonna puke" Santana urged.

"OK, over here sweetie" Brittany cooed, rushing Santana over to the nearest trash can as fast as she could just in time for the Latina to heave up whatever was in her stomach. She stood there patiently as she rubbed her wife's back soothingly, feeling Santana's body lean into hers. "Did you swallow any of his blood?"

"No" Santana said, shaking her head. "It just tasted so bad I had to be sick." Brittany nodded and stroked her head lovingly as Tina came up to them holding a fresh bottle of water, presumably from the small cafe. "Thanks T" She said, taking the bottle and rinsing her mouth out thoroughly. Tina just nodded.

"We've got to get her back to HQ or else she's not going to make it" Brittany said as she eyed the large bite wound on Santana's arm.

Quinn nodded as her and Tina gripped hold of Brody. "Let's go"

* * *

Things were chaos as the team went about getting ready to head back to HQ. Rachel had come down off her perch to help Brittany and Holly had called some of her vampire contacts to help hold the bar down whilst they went back home to regroup. Quinn drove at the front of the group like a madwoman, hoping that she could get her best friend back in time.

She vaguely remembered Artie saying something whilst Santana was in her coma about how the next time around it would reach her blood stream twice as fast than before. They were running on borrowed time. Santana had risked her own health to take in an enemy, and it would cost them if they didn't get back. She had managed to wound Brody just as bad, giving him a taste of his own medicine, albeit at the expense of making herself a little sick.

Artie was waiting for them with Sugar outside on the front step and Brittany helped Santana into the med room, a host of other team members flooding in behind. He had his work cut out for him as he tended to Santana's arm.

"What are you doing?" The Latina asked as she eyed the large needle in his hand, very much alert.

"I've managed to come up with something that may reverse the effects of the poison. Something like a vaccine."

"What's it made from?" She asked as she gripped Brittany's hand tightly, a wave of pain coursing through her arm. "God! Make it stop!" She gasped in agony as the veins around the large wound pulsated black.

"It's some of the stuff I extracted from Tina and you in it mixed with some other stuff. Let me inject it and the pain will stop"

"OK, go!"

He inserted the needle into the bend of her arm and she yelled in pain as it coursed through her bloodstream. The wound immediately started healing and within a minute the skin had knitted itself together completely and turned back to it's normal tan colour, as if nothing had happened.

Santana looked down at her arm in shock before Brittany doubled over, pain coursing throughout her lower back. Santana held onto her tightly as she placed her on the bed that she had just vacated. "Britt? What's wrong?" She asked, unable to keep the panic from her voice. "Are you hurt?"

Brittany lifted the back of her shirt up the best she could, Santana managing to get a look. Artie moved beside the Latina to see himself. "How did you do this?" He asked.

"Back in the bar. I got hit whilst trying to dodge one of the wolves"

"Britt, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you. Brody was on the loose and you had other more important things to worry about than me"

Santana glanced at Artie who then busied himself with getting the equipment he needed, giving them a few moments to themselves. She then reached out and cupped Brittany's face, making her look at her. "Britt, nothing is more important to me than you. I wish you would have told me. Usually I wouldn't be as worried about something like this, but it's a werewolf wound babe, you've seen what it nearly did to me and Tina"

Brittany sighed, letting her body lean to the side so that she could rest her head against Santana's chest. "I know, I just wanted you to be able to catch him without having to worry about me. I'm sorry, I'll tell you next time"

Santana just lent down and placed a kiss to the top of her head as Artie started walking back over to them. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Half an hour later and everybody was injected with the 'vaccine' that Artie had made. He hoped that it would work and not kill his friends in the process. Santana walked over to him. "How is he?"

Artie looked at Brody who was out cold strapped to one of the hospital beds. "He's stable, but I don't know how long he's got until the infection hits his blood stream. You really did a number on him. You didn't consume any of his blood did you?"

"No, just tasted it, why?"

"Because if you did you would be vomiting and heaving every five seconds."

"What?"

"I did some research and asked Safiya a few days ago. She says if you swallow their blood whilst biting them it will make you extremely sick for at least a week. It doesn't work well with our bodies apparently."

"Can't say I'm surprised. Good job I only tasted it then, huh?" She said, then looking down at her arm. "What did you put in that vaccine to make my arm heal so fast?"

"Like I said, the stuff I extracted from Tina's knee and your back. I know we had to get it the hard way, but at least it worked. It works like a vaccine and a healing agent. It's healed everybody who had wounds from the wolves, but now when they injure us hopefully it won't kill us as fast"

"You sure it will work?"

"Honestly?" He said, looking at her. "I don't know. I hope it does"

Santana nodded. "OK, well, just make sure this guy doesn't get out. When he wakes up let me know. We don't have much time before he gets infected completely and I'm sure that killing one of their top lieutenants won't sit well with his boss."

"Got you S. Have a good night"

"You too Legs" She smiled, patting him on the back before leaving.

She then made her way outside and saw Holly securing the lock on her little bunker. How and why the hell she had one she didn't know, but she was kind of curious as to why.

"Rory in there?"

Holly looked up. "Oh, hey dude. He's not"

"What do you mean?"

"He's in the main house, just by the tech room. The same room you kept Kitty in"

"Why?"

"Because we thought it would be better if we had this place free so that when Brody wakes up he can be put in here on his own."

"Good point. Rory's locked up though, right?"

Holly nodded as she walked up to her. "Yeah. Why are you so worried?" She could just sense it. She didn't know why, but she knew the Latina was uncomfortable about his presence. "Tell me, man. What's wrong?"

Santana sighed. "OK, back when we were chasing Finn, Rory was the first lead we followed. He led to Joe, and Joe led us to Finn. When it all started, Rory was still a human. But, not too long after we started chasing things up, he was turned. The team and me were then summoned by Finn and we went to meet him. Whilst we were meeting with him, Rachel and Brittany were attacked by Rory, although he kept his face covered. That's what Matt meant when he was telling his story. He saved Brittany and Rachel from him that night. Back then they didn't know we were vampires. I'll never forget the look on Brittany's face when me and Quinn turned up to their house. It broke my heart to see her looking so broken."

Holly nodded as they made their way back towards the house. "So that's why you're worried?"

"Yeah"

The blonde stopped walking and placed a caring hand on Santana's shoulder. "I promise you he's locked up. I understand where you're coming from. You not only have your whole team at stake, including me and the first vampire, but you have your daughter, and Brittany, who's now your wife. I understand Santana, I do. Just know that I've got your back on this, and we have Rory locked up securely. He's not getting out without any of us knowing"

Santana looked at her and nodded, the blonde grinning and pulling her in for a hug before letting her go, the two of them entering the house. Holly then said her goodbye before heading upstairs to find Safiya.

Checking her watch she saw that it was about ten so she walked down to the tech room to decide what to do next. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Santana rubbed her eyes as she ran over the Japanese pilot's journal she'd found for what seemed to be the hundredth time that evening. Sighing, she pushed her glasses up her nose and started re-reading it from the start. That's when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her neck from behind. She didn't even need to see who it was, just knowing. The wedding ring just confirmed it.

"San, what are you doing down here? It's one in the morning. Aren't you tired after today?"

Santana sat back in her seat, feeling a kiss to the top of her head. "It's really that late?" She asked, yawning.

Brittany nodded and spun her around, moving to sit on her lap. "Yep. What have you been doing this entire time?"

"I've been trying to make sense of the journal." She said, her hands coming up to rest on Brittany's waist.

"Why?"

"I was hoping it would give me an idea of where to go next"

"Maybe it would be better if you came to bed and you forget about this until you've done what we agreed to do earlier this evening"

Santana sighed, knowing she was right. "OK."

Brittany smiled in victory and kissed her passionately before getting up off her lap and offering her hand. Santana took it and pulled herself up. When they came face to face Brittany smiled. "I got you this"

Santana now saw a bottle of blood in her hand that she hadn't noticed before. "You are a lifesaver!" She groaned, taking the bottle and opening it, taking a sip before offering the blonde some.

"Thank you" She smiled, seductively licking her lips.

Santana just lent forward, kissing her before wrapping her arm around her wife's shoulders and heading out of the room, turning the lights off behind them.

* * *

The next morning, at about seven they were laying in bed, Brittany feeding Honey. Santana was sat playing on her iPad.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to practice more"

"Practice what?" She asked, placing the tablet in her hands down on her lap.

"Controlling our tiger"

"Really? Why do you say that?"

Brittany shrugged. "I just thought that after what Akinori said we could try and learn to control it for when we fight."

Santana's phone vibrated on the nightstand. She held up a finger. "Hold that thought" She said, then reaching over for it. She unlocked it and saw that Holly had sent her a message.

**-Holly-**

**Someone's at the door for you**

She read it out loud and then looked over at Brittany. "Who would be at the door for us this early in the morning?" The blonde asked.

Santana shrugged. "You've got me. Wanna come and see?"

Brittany looked down at Honey. "Yeah. Honey Bee is finished anyway."

Then, in their pyjamas, they made their way towards the front door, seeing Holly stood in her own pyjamas. She just motioned towards the door so Santana reached for the handle, Brittany stood behind her with a comforting hand on the small of her back. When she opened the door she stood shocked, a gasp coming from behind her.

"Akinori?"

"Good morning Santana" He smiled, bowing at her. "Good morning Brittany" He added, smiling at the blonde and Honey who was nestled in her arms.

Santana just bowed back, still in shock. Brittany nodded in acknowledgement behind her. "No offence, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you. I flew in last night"

Santana nodded. "Come in"

Her and Holly then helped bring his bags in and place them by the door, closing it behind them. "Hi, I'm Holly" The blonde grinned, holding out a hand.

He smiled at her and shook it, bowing a little in the process. "It is a pleasure to meet you"

"Hold on" He waited patiently as Holly ducked into the kitchen, then re-emerging with Safiya. "This is Safiya"

He bowed once again, but this time with much more honour. "I am sensei Akinori of the Kobejitsu clan. It is honour to finally meet the first of our kind"

Safiya nodded, holding a hand out, the sensei taking it and shaking. "The same here. I feel honored to finally meet Santana's sensei face to face. She has told me a lot about you"

He smiled. "All good, I hope?"

"Yes" Safiya smiled back. "From what I hear you are the very picture of what every one of our kind should be, for which I am very grateful. I have some things I would like to discuss with you when you are settled in"

"I would like that"

"Then let's get you settled in" Holly smiled, clapping her hands together.

Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany walked back to their guesthouse in silence, Santana now holding a wide awake Honey in her arms.

"Is it me or is our life always full of never ending surprises?" Brittany asked as she closed the door behind them.

Santana shrugged. "It seems that way, babe. I never saw that one coming"

"Me either"

"I have a feeling today is going to be a long day" The Latina sighed, making her way upstairs.

"I'm right there with you on that" Brittany added as she followed her wife up to their bedroom.

Once they were dressed they headed down to the tech room to inform Akinori of what they were planning to do after last night at the bar. Once her and her main team members were sat down and comfortable she got down to business.

"After last night we managed to catch one of the wolves, their top lieutenant, Brody. He's locked up in a cellar not far from the house. We also have a vampire named Rory, who was one of Finn's minions back when we were chasing him. He's locked up in the room just outside of this room. We're going to question both of them, Brody first. The reason for that is because I managed to injure him myself with a bite to his neck. That means he's dying so we don't have much time before the infection hits his bloodstream. I also don't think that the werewolves will take too kindly to me killing one of their important people."

"What else?" Akinori asked.

"We're also gonna survey the damage in the bar. Then we can turn it into our own stronghold. Some of Holly's vampire contacts are watching it in case something happens but I don't think it will, not after the second wave that hit us. They know we're serious now"

"I'm assuming you would like to know why I am here?" Santana and the others nodded at Akinori as he spoke up. "I spoke with the rest of the council and they agreed that it would be better for one of their own to actually be here checking up on you making sure that you do nothing reckless. I was chosen for my personal connection to you, but just know that I won't stand in the way of your operation. I trust you to make sensible decisions. I am merely here to offer my help."

"Like part of the team?"

"Yes, if you would like that?"

Santana smiled. "Yeah I would."

"Then it is settled. I have an expert team flying in in a week"

"What for?" Quinn asked.

"They are going to help with things."

"Maybe if we clean up the bar and what's downstairs they could stay there?" Rachel suggested.

"That is a good idea Rachel" Akinori smiled, making Rachel smile in return.

"Cool. Then we're up to date. We question Brody after lunch."

* * *

Unfortunately he was still out cold from the night before. Santana couldn't believe how a single bite from her fangs could put him out like that, not that she was complaining. She was glad to actually see it work the other way around for once. She knew their time was running out, her infection running through his blood, and she knew she had to get information out of him before it was really too late.

Instead, she took most of the team into the town to clean out the bar. There was a lot of ground to cover and they had to get rid of all of the girls below. All of them were drugged out of their mind, barely recollecting how they got there in the first place. They quickly found out they were mostly all vampires though, giving them an idea that the werewolves weren't just sticking to mating with their own kind.

Rachel finally came downstairs that afternoon to see Quinn and Santana batting away some of the girls who were reaching out and grabbing at their legs.

"What are they doing?" She asked, a large box in her arms.

Santana and Quinn shrugged before the blonde turned back to her girlfriend. "You've got me babe. They just can't seem to keep their hands off us"

Rachel nodded and thought for a few seconds before placing the box she was carrying down by the door. "Hold on, I want to try something"

Quinn and Santana nodded. Rachel walked up to them and just stood there. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked, a frown plastering her features.

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"They're reacting to only you and Santana. I bet if you brought one of the boys down here they'd do the same thing as they're doing to you"

"What makes you say that?" Santana asked, knowing that Rachel was onto something.

The brunette shrugged. "Maybe they only react to males"

"Yeah, but Rach, me and Santana are girls"

"I know, but you have male anatomy, do you not?" Quinn nodded weakly. "Exactly. Whatever the werewolves have been doing to them they had obviously made it so that mating is the first thing that comes to mind."

Quinn and Santana shared a look before Rachel grabbed the girl hassling Quinn by the shoulder and yanked her roughly to the ground, a few feet from them. Quinn looked at her in shock, just like they had with Brittany.

Rachel shrugged. "What? She may think that mating is the first thing she must do, but not on my best friend's wife, and certainly not my girlfriend" And with that she pecked a stunned Quinn on the lips, picked up the box she had been carrying and left the room once more.

Santana and Quinn shared a look and then got back to work on cleaning out the room that they were in.

"That was certainly interesting" Santana said before rummaging through another box.

* * *

That evening they had only gotten through three rooms before they decided to call it a night. Santana parked the car, the two best friends heading to the front door. As soon as they entered, Quinn said that she was gonna go to the kitchen to get something. Nodding, Santana said that she was gonna go and take a shower.

Before she could, Brittany rushed up to her, a huge grin on her face. "Hey babe. Something you wanna tell me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Maaaaaaybeeeee..."

Santana let a grin cross her face. "Britt...what is it? I know that face anywhere"

Brittany's grin just grew even wider than before. "Come with me"

Before Santana cold even agree, her wife was gripping her wrist and pulling her towards their guest house. As soon as the door closed Brittany had Santana pinned against it, kissing her hard.

"Eager much?" Santana smirked. Brittany just crushed their lips together again only to have Santana detach them. "No, seriously Britt, what brought this on?" She asked, a little more serious than before.

"Santana, I appreciate you being sweet, but right now we have about an hour to ourselves as our daughter is being looked after by your adopted father, who said to me that he wanted to give us some time to ourselves and spend some time with his 'adopted granddaughter'."

"He really said that, huh?"

Brittany nodded, her hands coming up to grip Santana's shirt. "Yes, and I intend to make every minute count. Now shut up and kiss me, I've missed you"

Their lips crashed together once more as their hands roamed up and down each others body's. Brittany felt the older vampire's hands caressing her lower back, ever so slightly begging to go down lower. She smiled against her lips and grabbed hold of the Latina's hands, forcefully slipping them down to her backside where they stayed planted, squeezing ever so slightly which made the blonde moan a little.

Santana smirked and kissed her way down Brittany's neck ever so lightly, nipping and biting teasingly as her fangs detracted and promised Brittany what was to come. Feeling the fangs nipping at her neck, the blonde's own detracted and her eyes rolled a little as she was reminded of what those fangs on her neck in particular were capable of.

She then gripped Santana's shoulders tightly and brought her to look at her, seeing that the Latina's beautiful chocolate brown eyes were very much dilated as were hers. Their lips met in another searing kiss as Santana's hands tightened on her rear. Getting the picture, Brittany let her wife hoist her up, her long legs wrapping around her waist tightly. When she felt Santana's bulge through the jeans that she was wearing, she smirked satisfied with herself. She hadn't even touched her yet and she was already ready for her.

Her arms tightened around Santana's shoulders as the Latina carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. She groaned as her back hit the bed, pulling Santana with her. As she lay panting on top of her wife, she felt the need to claim her lover cloud her mind. Brittany must have sensed it because she licked her lips, fangs protruding as they both thought of what was to come.

The blonde didn't have time to think before Santana's lips were attached to her throat once more, sucking on her pulse point harder than before. The blonde moaned aloud as her hands gripped tightly at the other woman's shoulders, now becoming even more desperate the longer she took.

"San...please" She whimpered, loving the feeling of Santana's tongue making itself known just below her ear.

The Latina never replied and just continued her ministrations. Her hands tugged at the hem of the blonde's shirt, signaling for her to take it off. In her position, Brittany managed to sit up a little and let Santana pull it off for her. Once it was strewn somewhere across the room she reached up and gripped hold of Santana's shirt, pulling it off and letting it join her own somewhere on the floor.

She then sat up even more and pushed Santana onto her feet, joining her. Now both half naked, Brittany took the chance to look her wife all over. Her muscles seemed to flex and twitch in anticipation under the skin, a thin sheen of sweat glistening over her tattoos in the remaining sunlight from a hard days work and the heat of the room.

She let her hands grip at her biceps and she lent in, their lips meeting passionately. Santana pulled the blonde's body flush to her own by gripping her hips tightly. As their lips met and access was granted, tongues danced together, making them both moan at the feeling. And with that, their movements started growing quicker and more rushed.

Santana felt a skilled pair of hands remove themselves from her biceps and finger the belt she was wearing. Brittany rushed like a sexually frustrated teenager as she all but tore the belt her wife was wearing from it's buckle. Santana kissed her way down her neck as the blonde fiddled with the button on her jeans. Brittany moaned at the feeling of the familiar lips on her neck, knowing that she was ever so slightly losing control. However, she managed to keep her head on straight just a little longer as she popped open the button and hurriedly unzipped the zip. Santana could do nothing but continue kissing her wife's neck, not really having the control to do anything else.

Rushed hands dipped inside her jeans and cupped her through her boxers, making her playfully bite down on Brittany's neck. The blonde smirked as she whispered into her ear. "You like that?" Santana could do nothing but nod in acknowledgement to her wife's question. Brittany just chuckled seductively as she gripped the waistband of Santana's jeans and pulled her towards the bed.

Any remaining clothing was removed and strewn across the room like their shirts. Skin met skin as they both moaned at the feeling, their bodies meeting in one of their favourite ways. Brittany gasped beneath her wife as the Latina teased her with the one thing she wanted most.

"Santana...please...I need you..."

The Latina just smirked, loving it when her wife whimpered for her to enter her. "What do you want Britt, huh?" She asked, her lips pressing wet kisses down the expanse of her wife's neck.

Brittany's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gripped on tightly to Santana's biceps. She was so ready and wet for her she didn't think she could wait any longer, wanting nothing more than to have her wife fuck her already.

"Santana, I swear to God if you don-"

She was cut off when Santana forcefully entered her, fully sheathing herself inside her.

"Fuck" Brittany gasped, wriggling in pleasure.

"Dios, se siente jodidamente increíble" Santana moaned, burying her head in Brittany's neck as the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

Staying still for a few moments, heavily breathing, Santana let Brittany adjust to the feeling of her being inside her. As much as she wanted to be a little rough, she always made sure Brittany was comfortable first.

A few moments of silence passed before Santana felt Brittany's legs lock around her waist, a sure signal that she was ready to go. Her hips moved of their own accord as she pulled out until the tip was the only part remaining inside before pushing all the way back in slowly. She moaned aloud at the feeling of hot wet velvety walls caressed her in the best, most intimate and delicious way known to man.

The blonde beneath her gasped and she smirked, knowing that she was driving her completely insane with the agonizingly slow pace.

"Santana" Brittany whimpered quietly. She'd been waiting for this all day, and Santana was just plain teasing her.

The Latina pulled out to the tip again before pushing back in. She smiled in satisfaction when she felt a gush of wetness coat her, making her twitch inside of her lover.

"Are you that ready for me already, Britt?" She groaned into Brittany's neck, pulling out and pushing back in at a slightly faster pace.

Brittany's nails clawed at her back. "Santana, just fuck me already!" The blonde yelled.

"Oh, someone's eager, huh?" She grinned, kissing Brittany's neck as she pushed in particularly hard.

"San," Brittany gasped, feeling Santana thrust in a little faster. "I've wanted you to fuck me all day, please just do it! I tried, but I couldn't relieve myself"

Santana listened to her wife, cherishing the fact that she was the only person on the planet that could satisfy her. In addition, the idea of Brittany pleasuring herself just turned her on even more. Taking the information on board as she sped up a little more, her control still very much in place, she knew she had one goal; to relieve her wife and bring her the ultimate pleasure that only she could.

"I'm sorry baby" She whispered, kissing Brittany's pulse point.

Arms just wrapped around her much more tightly before she sped up, the both of them moaning as their pleasure started to build. Long legs tightened their hold on a tan waist as the speed increased, the both of them finally losing themselves and their control to the pleasure.

The slapping of skin and wild moans mixed with heavy panting were the only things to be heard as Santana's movements were minimized every time she thrust back in. She now only pulled out halfway before hammering back in, making Brittany cry out in approval. However, she knew her wife, and she knew that she wasn't at the peak yet. She knew she had to do just that little bit extra to make her cry in that certain way that had her begging Santana for more.

Using what little control she had left, she managed to twist her hips and rock them in a certain way as she kept the pace of her movements the same. As she pushed back in, Brittany cried in in ecstasy as Santana hit her g-spot. The Latina hit it over and over again before she started feeling Brittany's walls clenching her in an all too familiar way.

Sucking on her neck, she decided against feeding to just enjoy the moment. Instead, she continued to push into her wife in that oh so special way whilst speeding up the pace to the fastest she could go.

"Santana..." Brittany whimpered, nails now digging into her back and most likely leaving noticeable scratch marks.

"I know baby" She panted back lovingly, despite their current activities. "I am too" She added, feeling Brittany claw her skin just that little more aggressively in anticipation.

One, two, three more thrusts and they were both thrown off the edge, the both of them crying out as they shared their release. Santana kept a slow sort of grinding, wanting to make their combined orgasms last as long as possible. When she felt Brittany's walls milk her for every last drop she had, she felt herself empty the last few spurts of what she had left before collapsing on top of the blonde, Brittany's arms wrapped around her tightly and keeping her in place.

Their breathing slowed down significantly and Santana moved to roll off beside her. Brittany's arms tightened around her to hold her in place.

"Don't" She whispered. "I love feeling you inside me"

The older vampire nodded and kept her hips locked to Brittany's as she managed to roll them onto their sides. Her hands trailed down the lighter woman's soft and sweat soaked skin slowly and lovingly before reaching her thigh. Fingers traced imaginary patterns for a few quiet moments before they slipped down behind, gripping a little. Brittany got the signal and lifted her leg up, letting it cover Santana's waist as they were pulled closer together, all the while maintaining their intimate connection with each other.

Brittany's hands came up to cup Santana's face as she felt a hand wrap around her waist holding her securely. Lazy kisses were shared as they smiled at each other lovingly, a very different atmosphere filling the room than a few minutes ago.

They didn't know how long they were there before they decided to get up and see what was going on. They both hopped in the shower together and dressed before they were out the door and searching for their little girl, who was surely missing them by now.

* * *

After a long day of clearing out the destruction from the day before, the team were more than ready to relax. Fighting werewolves was exhausting business.

That evening after everything had settled down Santana elbowed Tina as they played a video game in the living room together, making the Asian girl lose control of her character. She just laughed as Tina playfully pouted at her before they were completely immersed in the game once again. Quinn was surfing the internet with Marley on the other couch whilst Brittany and Rachel were sat on the floor playing with Honey.

Honey giggled as Brittany tickled her stomach. Rachel just giggled from her place beside them, finding the little girls laughs infectious.

"Aww, my God-daughter is adorable" The brunette cooed, watching as Honey burst into another fit of giggles.

Santana glanced over to see what all the fuss was about, smiling proudly at her little girl before turning back to her game. A few minutes later Brittany called to her.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Look"

Santana took her eyes away from the game once more, and was amazed by what she was seeing. She immediately abandoned the Xbox controller she was using and dashed to Brittany's side. Brittany held her arms out wide as everybody else in the room stopped to look.

Honey was stood up on both legs, albeit a little bit wobbly. Still, she soon righted herself and she looked up, seeing both of her mothers staring back at her with wide, encouraging smiles plastered across their faces.

"Come on Honey Bee, you can do it" Brittany urged.

The girl looked at her wearily before Santana spoke up. "Yeah, come on baby girl. Do it for momma and me"

Honey smiled at the conformation from her other mother and it was as if pure determination overcame her. Anyone looking hard enough would see what looked like concentration cross the toddlers brow, really showing that she was indeed growing faster than normal.

Urging Honey to move, the parents and their friends watched as the little girl took her first step. Rachel had moved in front of the sofa Quinn was on and the blonde was leaning forward, holding Rachel's hand over her shoulder as the brunette used her free hand to cover her mouth in joy and shock. Marley crawled over to the end of the couch and gripped hold of Tina's hand tightly as they both smiled lovingly at the little girl.

Tears were in both Brittany and Santana's eyes as they watched their daughter take another step, the toddler stopping to right herself. Brittany gravitated closer to Santana's warmth when she felt a comforting hand on her lower back and a kiss to the back of her neck. One of Brittany's hands found hers and gripped tightly, the two of them continuing to urge the little girl on.

Step three, then four, then five, and Honey had reached her mother's arms. Brittany cried out in joy as she pulled her into a tight motherly hug, kissing her all over her face, Honey giggling the entire time. Santana wrapped an arm around Brittany and they congratulated their daughter for taking her very first steps.

"That was awesome baby girl, well done" Santana cooed.

"You've made mami and me so proud, Honey Maria Lopez" She smiled, tears streaming down her face as she hugged her tightly.

The other people in the room shared the enthusiasm, smiling and cheering at the little girl. Santana held Brittany tightly as Rachel hugged her God-daughter tightly, the blonde crying tears of joy.

Marley and Tina shared a knowing look and squeezed each others hands before turning back to Rachel, who was still hugging her. As Santana kissed Brittany in a way only a wife and parent could, Rachel handed Honey to her girlfriend, and the whole room fell silent as Honey continued to amaze them.

"Kin"

Santana pulled away from Brittany, keeping their foreheads together as they turned to see a stunned Quinn holding their daughter in her arms.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" The blonde asked in shock, looking down at the little girl who was smiling up at her.

Santana smiled as she felt Brittany rest her head on her chest. "Yeah, congrats Quinn, that's the only word she's said other than 'mama'. You're her first name"

A smile broke onto Quinn's face as she hugged Honey a little tighter to her chest, kissing the top of her head as she gurgled. "You are amazing, Honey Lopez!"

Santana and Brittany just turned back to each other, leaning in for another kiss.

"Kin!" Honey giggled loudly.

The parents just smiled as they kissed lovingly, proud of their daughter. However, the moment didn't last long. Blaine opened the door and poked his head in, frowning.

"I'm really sorry if I'm interrupting guys, I hate when that happens, but San, Brody's waking up"

* * *

TBC


	22. Questioning

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own GLEE, its plot or its characters.

_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I really needed to focus on writing something else for a bit, and now I'm back and ready to continue. Thank you for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! :D_

_Also, to replace my note that I've taken down, R.I.P. Cory. You will forever be in our hearts :)_

_Thx to everybody who faved, added to alerts etc, whilst I was away, it really meant a lot to know you're still reading it! :)_

* * *

_'Brody's waking up'_

That was all Santana needed to hear. "OK, thanks Blaine. I'll be there in a minute"

He nodded. "Cool"

Santana then turned back to Brittany, who raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Why aren't you rushing to see him?"

"Because my daughter just took her first steps and said her first word other than 'mama'. I wanna bask a little while longer."

Brittany nodded and rested their foreheads together, then pulling her in for a kiss. When Santana stood up, Brittany did too. "You guys ok to look after her?" The Latina asked, knowing that Brittany was coming with her whether she liked it or not.

Quinn looked over at Rachel, and the brunette took the little girl as Tina and her girlfriend stood up. "Me and Marley can take care of her, right Honey?" She cooed, the little girl smiling.

"Thanks Rach" Santana grinned, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"It's ok Honey Bee, momma won't be gone for too long, I promise" Brittany smiled lovingly, kissing the little girl on her forehead.

She then gripped her wife's hand and they made their way out of the room, Quinn and Tina in tow. They already heard the yelling from across the large foyer, Brody making himself known throughout the entire house. They entered the room to see him being held down by Puck and Sam. She let go of Brittany's hand and rushed over.

"What's going on? Why isn't he in restraints?"

"He broke free from them. We haven't been able to get him held down since" Puck said, struggling to keep the now-awake werewolf down.

"OK, T, can you go and get a pair of handcuffs?"

"On it"

"Q, get one of his legs. Britt, get the other"

The two blondes did as they were told and held him down. When Tina returned the Latina took the handcuffs from her and with the help of Sam and Puck, they managed to force his hands into them. Brody yelled again and struggled but they kept him down, albeit much easier now that he had his hands restrained.

Santana didn't want to push him but she knew she had to, so she gripped him by the neck, her fingers purposefully pressing on her fang marks. He growled in pain, and she couldn't help but think he was finally getting what he deserved for nearly killing her.

"Listen, I'm barely tolerating you in the house right now, but I don't want to paint a target on my back by killing you, of all people."

"Fuck you!" He snarled, trying to bite her.

Santana just pressed a little tighter, making him cry out in pain. "I suggest you stop or I will not hesitate to put you in even more pain. Are we clear?"

"Bite me!"

Santana pressed her fingers in even tighter, moving her face closer to his. "I already did and unluckily for you it's killing you. So, I suggest you shut the fuck up and calm down" He just glared at her as she pulled her hand away. "Ok guys, on the count of three sit him up, we're gonna move him to the bunker."

When he was sat up Santana grabbed him by the arm and single-handedly escorted him out of the room, the others following her closely to make sure that he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to. Mercedes rushed up to her and handed her sword to her. As they passed Rachel he sneered at her.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing with a vampire like her?" He spoke, looking over at Quinn.

The blonde in question stood in front of Rachel, her fangs protracted with an audible click. Moments later Rachel's did the same. "Back off!" The vampire snarled, wanting nothing more than to rip him apart for even looking a Rachel in that way.

Brody just laughed. "Stupid vampires! When you finally realize that there's nothing here for you, come and find me, a real wolf who can show you just what you've been missing."

Santana rolled her eyes and yanked him away so that he was on the other side of her. "I suggest you shut up before I let Quinn rip your throat out"

Brody just laughed as he was forcefully tugged out of the house and towards the small bunker. Tina and Quinn followed, both looking down at her customized iPad.

"In, now!" Santana pushed him into the bunker and with the help of Puck and Sam she chained him to the floor by his ankles and wrists.

She closed the door behind her so that she was in there with him alone whilst Brittany walked over to Quinn and Tina to see what they were doing. "What's going on?"

Tina looked up at the blonde. "Holly had me install a small camera in the corner of the room. It means we can hear and see what Santana's doing as well as recording everything so that we can refer back to it"

Brittany nodded in understanding and smiled, her friends smiling back at her.

Inside Santana just stood there staring at the man who almost killed her. As much as she wanted to torture him the way he did with her, she knew she couldn't. If she did she'd be just as bad as them. More so just as bad as her father, which is the last thing she would ever want. He was despicable and she was determined to not sink to his level, no matter how much her inner beast wanted it. She was better than that.

"Why aren't you torturing me?" Brody asked, looking up at the vampire who just stood there looking at him with her sword clutched tightly in her left hand.

"Because if I do I'd be just as bad as my father."

"But I nearly killed you."

"That you did, but you're dying right now" Brody's eyes twitched as he tried to rub his head against his shoulder, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that the marks on his neck were slowly killing him. "And you forced me to do that. There was no way that I was gonna let you go. I did what I had to"

"But you're killing me!"

"Don't you think I know that?! I knew that would be the only thing that would bring you down and I did what I had to to make sure we got the one source we needed: you."

"What? So you're just gonna let me suffer in pain?"

"It would be a hell of a consolation prize"

"What do you mean?"

Santana stepped closer, placing her sword on the floor by the door. She got right up in his face. "When you nearly killed me, I nearly met my true death after three hundred years of living. You nearly took away the one thing that my friends need the most, their leader. You almost left my daughter without a mother, and most of all you almost left my wife a widow. They had to sit there for a week and wonder if I was ever going to wake up out of that coma that _you_ put me in! So don't you dare tell me about what suffering in pain is!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want information"

"About what?"

"What's the werewolves next move?"

"I'll never tell you!"

Santana stepped back and closed her eyes, taking a calming breath before looking back at him. "Ok, let's start with something a little more basic shall we? Like, who's your leader?"

"Fuck you!" He snarled, spitting at her in the face.

Taking a deep breath she stood back and picked up her sword off the floor. She turned and gripped the door handle, stopping to say one last thing. "I'm not going to make this easy for you, Brody. But know this, I may not be like my father, but I'm still a vampire, and I am not willing to sit back whilst my entire race is at the mercy of yours. So, if that means letting my own primal side out for just a little bit to get what I want, don't think I won't hesitate to push you if needed."

And with that she exited the bunker, Holly dead bolting it behind her. Everybody who was stood outside watched as Santana walked into her and Brittany's guest house. Quinn made to go after her but was stopped when Brittany gripped her wrist.

"Don't"

Quinn didn't need to hear any more. She knew that Brittany was looking out for her and even though she had spent more than three hundred years with her best friend, she knew her wife knew her just as much as she did. Looking into Brittany's eyes she could see a mutual understanding, telling her that as much as she wanted to go after her best friend she had to just let her be.

Instead, Brittany opted to go and get Marley who was just walking out of the house with Honey in her arms. She took the little girl and thanked the brunette before entering her guest house. Marley watched her walk away and turned back to her girlfriend.

"What's wrong with Santana? She seemed to be in a bad mood."

"Let's just say that the interrogation didn't go as well as planned and Brody refused to say anything. There may have also been the slight mishap when he spat in her face."

Marley raised her eyebrows in understanding. "Oh, I think I understand"

Tina nodded and directed her girlfriend into the house, Quinn and Rachel in tow. "So what do we do now?" Rachel asked as they all entered the kitchen.

Tina shrugged as she set her iPad down on the breakfast bar, Holly and Safiya both walking into the room. "I honestly don't know. I know we don't have much time until Santana's bite kills him, but maybe we're just gonna have to sit and wait for Santana to calm down."

"Why?" Safiya asked, leaning up against the counter top next to the fridge with only a grace a queen as old as her could posses.

"Brody refused to give information to her and then he spat in her face. I think we've all just realized that this is going to be a lot harder than we thought. I think the thought that he may be dying has crossed his mind and this grudge between the two of them is going to make or break our cause. We need that information" Quinn explained, Rachel handing her a bottle of blood.

"Patience. I have faith that Santana will be able to see us through this and get what we need" Safiya spoke softly, Rachel also handing her a bottle.

The others just stood there in silence for a few moments knowing that if Safiya had faith in something, it was more or less bound to come true. So, they decided to bide their time and hope that Santana would come around in time before her bite killed the one person they needed the most if they were going to win the war.

Meanwhile, Brittany was debating what to do. Santana had taken off into the forest without a word and she was now alone with the decision of whether to follow her wife or stay there with their daughter and hope that she would come back.

She didn't want to keep leaving Honey, but she knew that with what was going on and what was going to happen that she was going to have to leave her with someone other than herself if things were going to actually get done.

In this case, fate chose for her and Akinori knocked on the door and offered to take her whilst she went to find the Latina. She had never been more grateful for his presence. He was one of the few that knew her this way and his fatherly instincts were telling him that the one person who could possibly talk some sense into her was her wife.

For many years he had been the one to comfort his protégé when things had gotten tough and upsetting, just like a father would a daughter. In those moments he would desperately pray for someone to meet her and be the person to lean on that could give the type of comforting that he couldn't. As wise as he was, there were just some things he couldn't provide for her, as much as it pained his un-beating heart that he couldn't be there for his 'daughter'.

He knew the moment he met Brittany that she was the one. With the impending war that was bound to happen he knew that he needed to be by the Latina's side in person, therefore giving Brittany the chance to comfort her wife whilst he tended to the prodigy that was his technical 'grand daughter'.

So, with a thankful hug and a smile Brittany grabbed her double blades from the closet in their room and ran outside. She'd never been more thankful that Santana had upped security everywhere, including for their daughter. It was as if her near-death experience had kicked her to her senses and made her realize that they weren't just in a playground fight with the werewolves, but a war that depended on the very survival of her race.

With that said, Brittany rushed to find her wife. Taking a few moments to slow down, she stood and let her senses tap into the forest around her, taking in the sounds of the tropical foliage that was thick and alive with life. It amazed her that the creatures and life of the forest kept about its normal ways even with an impending war on the horizon.

Her senses picked up on something very distinctly 'human' and she waited with baited breath for just a few more moments, a trick Santana had taught her just after Honey was born during their one-on-one training sessions. Her wife's instructions were clear in her mind.

"_Even after you've tuned into the world around you, you can't just jump into action when you sense what you think you're looking for. You must wait. Wait for when you are absolutely sure that it's what you're looking for, and then go forward to pursue it."_

That's what made her such a great fighter. Santana wasn't just taught to be a warrior, she was special enough to be taught the extreme ways in which to survive. There was a reason why the Kobejitsu were referred to as 'death ninjas'. Santana was the very living proof of the definition.

It was one of the very values that drew Brittany to the vampire. Granted, at the time she didn't know Santana was a vampire, or a warrior for that fact, but she just had a power that rolled off of her in waves constantly, as if she was disciplined in a way that no one could even begin to imagine.

Now, knowing that she could move, Brittany moved to the thing that she sensed was her wife. She found the Latina slashing through foliage and sweating heavily, not seeming to care to stop. Knowing that talking wouldn't stop her, she also knew that sneaking up on her wasn't a good idea either. Debating what to do, she tried to at least announce she was there.

"Santana? San?" She stepped forward, wanting nothing more than to calm her wife's distraught state.

The Latina faltered for a few moments before continuing on with what she was doing. Brittany knew that the Latina had heard her, and she probably didn't even have to speak for the older vampire to know she was behind her, she probably heard her as soon as she entered the forest. That's how good she was.

Now, seeing the usually composed and calm leader taking her anger out on the innocent forest, something snapped within Brittany, wanting her to end this pain that she could so evidently see in her wife's body and aura.

She stepped forward, caution clear in her body language, and wrapped her arms around the other woman as tightly as she could, hoping to halt her movements. Santana's whole body was tense as Brittany's body moulded to hers, hoping to calm her even if it was just a little.

"I'm here" Brittany whispered, feeling Santana's body drop as if a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders.

She breathed heavy, Brittany feeling her torso rising and falling with every intake of needless air. Her sword soon clattered to the floor and a few moments later Santana turned around in Brittany's arms. She looked deeply into her wife's eyes and saw nothing but love and strength.

Her whole body seemed to collapse into the blonde's embrace and she buried her head in her neck as she let herself seemingly fall apart.

"Shush, I've got you baby. Let it out" Brittany cooed, rubbing her hands up and down the Latina's back.

As much as it pained her to see her wife break down, she knew that she had to be strong for her. Sobs sounded around the small clearing they were in as Santana let out her frustrations through tears. They both knew that tomorrow would be hard with Brody being less than forthcoming, but tonight Brittany wanted nothing more than to help her partner forget about what happened.

Moonlight shone down on them as Santana's sobs subsided, Brittany cupping the other vampire's face to look at her. She smiled at her and used her thumbs to wipe away the last few tears and proceeded to kiss her face, the remnants of tears disappearing with every touch of her soft lips.

Santana smiled, making Brittany mirror her with her own, nothing but each other in their minds. Brittany felt hands curve around her body and leave a blazing trail in their wake, her mind knowing where this was heading. Lips naturally met each other and connected with a burning passion that only their unique bond could create together as they pulled each other as close as physically possible.

Santana's hands gripped at Brittany's lower back and the blonde got the intention, wrapping her arms around her neck. The older vampire then took the opportunity and lifted her wife up, long and flexible legs wrapping around her waist. Their lips never left each others as Santana laid them down carefully on the lush forest floor.

Brittany had never been more thankful for the grass beneath her, never having agreed to what they were doing if it wasn't there. It was sure to be a different experience, and she never knew that following her wife would have led to this, but she trusted the older vampire completely with everything she had.

Santana pulled back a little and couldn't help but selfishly take a few moments to herself to take in the beauty that was her wife. Under the moonlight and the soft atmosphere of the jungle around them she found her heart melting at how beautiful she could be, as if she was created just for her. In all of her three hundred years she never could have imagined meeting a human quite as beautiful as Brittany, and turning her she seemed to glow just as much as when she was human, if not more since. Maybe it was having a baby, or their wedding, but Santana swore the blonde seemed to get more and more beautiful with each passing moment.

Here, in this frame of time, the younger vampire never seemed so beautiful in her actions. Santana thanked her for it in a way that only she could.

The only things that sounded through the otherwise quite jungle were moans of pleasure and love. Nature wrapped around them and embraced them, entwining them with a power only true and everlasting love could create. Every single one of their movements showed how much they loved and cared for each other. Even after years of being together their love making stayed strong and unbreakable, their touches and actions reassuring each other that no matter what was about to happen, they had each other, they always would.

When they were done, they laid there basking in the afterglow for a while before they realized the time and got dressed. Hand in hand they made their way back to the house. Grateful for her adoptive father looking after her daughter, Santana hugged him tightly and promised that she would speak with him the next day.

Checking her watch as she plopped down on the bed Santana realized it was way past Honey's bed time. She looked up to see Brittany walking through the door to their bedroom.

"It's way past your bed time Honey Bee" She smiled, leaning up on her hands.

Brittany smiled as she walked up to her wife and sat down on the bed next to her, letting Honey crawl onto Santana's lap. The Latina grinned as she laid onto her back, holding Honey high above her. The little girl giggled cutely, making both of her mothers smile proudly and lovingly at her.

"When was the last time you fed her?" Santana asked.

Brittany reached up and trailed a finger down the side of her daughter's face. "A while. Here, let's feed her and get her to bed"

They proceeded to do just that and got her to bed in record time, the little girl passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Brittany just smiled and slid into bed next to her wife. Curling up beside her she snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"It's going to be ok San. We'll get what we need"

Santana kissed the top of the blonde's head softly. "I know. Thank you"

"My pleasure" Brittany replied, knowing exactly what she meant.

Sharing a soft kiss they then snuggled back into each other and soon fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a productive and successful day.

* * *

The next afternoon they had already sent a majority of the team into to speak with Brody, but he was proving to be even more unhelpful every time. This wasn't good, and it especially wasn't good for Santana who was getting even more annoyed by the minute.

When Holly came out early that evening with no good news she had had enough. She was about to step in when Akinori offered to go in with her. She nodded and they both entered, the people outside watching through Tina's iPad.

Brody looked up when he felt an undeniable power wash over the entire room, including him. Looking up he saw Santana and an old man he didn't recognize. The only thing he could really assess about him right now was that he definitely smelled like a vampire.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking over at the older vampire who seemed to just bore into him with a simple gaze.

Santana glanced over at her master before looking back at Brody. "This is Akinori"

Brody studied him a few seconds longer before thinking about what he wanted to say. "How old are you?" He asked, definitely knowing that this vampire was much older than Santana.

"Much older than you, but in this instance my age does not matter. What matters is that we find why you are here and what your race is planning to do, and we are not leaving until you tell us"

To anybody human they would have missed his subtle gulp, but not the vampires. Both Santana and Akinori saw it and knew they had him right where they wanted him. Santana looked over at Akinori and they seemed to share a look that spoke thousands of silent words that only they could understand. It frustrated the werewolf and it made him antsy, the body language not missed by the two vampires.

They nodded subtly at each other before beginning to circle him, like a predator circling it's prey. Although they were predators in a sense, the two vampires seemed to be completely in control of their power and their inner beast.

When Akinori came to a stop in front of Brody, he knew he was the one who was controlling the conversation, Santana somewhere behind the werewolf. Brody definitely didn't like not seeing where she was. The fact that is was Santana made it ten times worse.

"Where are your masters?"

"I'm never gonna tell you!"

"That's not a wise decision" Akinori said as he clenched his hands behind his back and stood up ramrod straight.

"Why's that?"

The older vampire seemed to think for a few seconds, drawing it out and making the werewolf more anxious. "Do you know what they call Kobejitsu vampires?"

"No"

"Death ninja's. And do you know why that is?" Brody shook his head. "Because we are the most elite vampire warriors on Earth and in the history of time. We train for fifty years to hone our skills, but some of us train for more. Like me, my prodigy Santana has trained for seventy years in the mountains of Japan, and she is the finest warrior to ever walk this Earth. I am clan leader of the Kobejitsu vampire tribe and I have endured much to be where I am today. You are looking at the two best vampire warriors on Earth, save for Quinn and Tina, and you surprise me. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you managed to bring down one of the strongest vampires I have ever had the honour to meet. Whatever happened to bring her down, you did not strike her in a fair fight. It's not easy for someone to surprise me, and even though you did, I am not happy. Santana isn't just my best warrior or student, but she is my daughter bound by clan and I do not take kindly to people like you bringing about pain to her."

"She deserved it!"

"For what? To bring down the leader of your enemy, is that why? To take her out and make sure we had no one to lead us? There isn't just one, we have many that could take your kind out, but as you let her go, we are here to give you a chance." He seriously said back, standing up straight once more before pacing in front of the werewolf.

"I like to think of myself as fair, Mr. Weston, and I don't give punishment to somebody who doesn't deserve it, but considering your actions over the past few weeks and especially yesterday and today, I am not going to take kindly to you at all"

Santana looked up as raw power coursed through the room and clung to them like a heavy fog. For once Brody actually felt scared for his life, he had never encountered a vampire with this much strength and power over anybody. He now understood exactly why Santana was letting him talk. From behind him Santana glanced at her master, knowing that she'd only seen him unleash his perfectly crafted and harnessed power a few times, and every time it ended ugly for the person on the receiving end. She was glad she hadn't ever been one of those people.

Just as he was about to ask the next question Quinn threw the door open, weapons in hand. Akinori's power instantly dissipated into the air as they were interrupted.

"Quinn, what is it?" Santana asked, walking up to her best friend and grabbing her sword.

"The werewolves. They're here for Brody and they're attacking."

"Ok, gather everybody and make sure they're ready to defend. Akinori, stay here with Safiya and Holly and guard this bunker with your life."

"But what about Honey? Surely you and Brittany will be needed elsewhere."

"Damn it, you've got a point. Ok, follow me and we'll go and get her. I then want you to go down to the basement and watch the security camera's whilst you look after her. Come on, let's go"

They rushed towards her and Brittany's guest house and found Brittany upstairs in their bedroom clutching a crying Honey to her chest. Santana's mind seemed to run a mile a minute with questions as she surveyed the scene, moving quickly up to them.

"Britt? Are you ok?"

Brittany looked up, relief clear in her eyes. "Yes" She nodded, reaching up to cup Santana's face with one of her hands and pulling her in for a kiss, trying to reassure not only herself but her wife too.

"What about Honey?" Santana said, looking down at their daughter.

Brittany looked down at her. "She started crying the moment I took her into my arms. I think she can sense that something's wrong."

Santana nodded. "Akinori said he'd look after her. I know that you don't want to let her go but we need to go and help the others. Britt, look at me" She pleaded softly, guiding Brittany's face to look at her by the chin. "Please, she is safe with him, I promise. You know I wouldn't just leave her with anybody."

Brittany glanced over her wife's shoulder to the older vampire and he nodded. When she turned back to Santana she nodded once more. "Ok"

With a teary goodbye to their daughter the bonded couple rushed out of the house to help the others, who were engaging in a large fight with the wolves. It lasted longer than they thought, the wolves unrelenting and desperate to get their missing pack member back. On any other given day things would have ended by now, but they were certainly intent on saving Brody.

Santana never gave up as she moved with power and grace, defending her team. Things came to an abrupt halt when an unfamiliar power washed over the makeshift battlefield. Everybody stopped as it grew closer to where they were. Safiya, who was standing next to Santana, lent over.

"My sister is here"

"What? As in the first werewolf?"

Safiya nodded and looked in the direction of the beach. Surely enough the first werewolf made herself known. It was then that Safiya's power enveloped the entire field. As if on instinct the vampires stepped back, the werewolves doing the same by backing up towards the beach, the two sides now clearly separated.

Fangs audibly clicked one after the other as the vampires greatest enemy bounded in in wolf form. A majestic predator of significant size and appearance, the wolf was larger than the others and was completely one colour, a flawless golden cream.

The vampires watched as the wolf morphed into it's human form, a woman dressed in a form fitting suit with shoulder length platinum blonde hair. _I guess we know where she gets the colour of her fur from_, Santana mused as Brittany inched closer to her to feel a little more safe. For a baby vampire like her, Marley, and Rachel it was extremely intimidating.

"Safiya, my sister" She smirked, walking up to hug the vampire. Safiya just stepped back, not wanting any contact with her at all. The werewolf just huffed in response, an evil smile playing on her lips. "My, my, my, you haven't changed at all, have you?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"You are still the bitter bitch you were back during the war. It seems you have some new friends, apart from Holly" The blonde vampire progeny just glared at her, making the werewolf laugh. "Tell me, why do you insist on keeping the company of these underlings? You know I can smell how old they all are"

Safiya stood her ground. "They may be young but they are loyal and strong, a lot more than I can say for your underlings"

"There is nothing wrong with my people. They are all loyal to the pack and can rip you apart as soon as I tell them to"

"Is that so? If you must know Santana here survived one of your wolves attacks. It's going to take a lot more than that to bring us down."

"So this is Sabas' famous daughter." She smirked, moving closer to Santana to get a good look. "Hmm, she does look tough. From what I understand she managed to take down one of my best lieutenants. How so?"

"A single bite" Safiya said, watching as her sister studied Santana, who had her fangs protracted defensively just like all the others. "What do you want?"

"I want my pack member, sister!"

"What makes you think I will let you take him from us? He's valuable"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I know, which is why I want him back"

"You are not getting him so I suggest you leave"

"Is that so? Not without me making it difficult."

In a matter of seconds she had Rachel held in her grasp, now standing back on her side. "How about this, huh? Baby vampire, just what we like right?!" The rest of the wolves all growled in approval, their eyes glowing gold.

The vampires just tensed, Quinn being held back by Santana and Tina. "You know why we like fresh baby vamp? It's because her blood tastes amazing and it gives us more strength"

Safiya glanced at Santana and then back at her sister. She had just confirmed the rumours that had been spread for years before she had gone to sleep.

"Why feed on our blood?"

"It's addictive" One of the wolves yelled.

The first werewolf just laughed. "Damn right! We need it if we're gonna beat you, isn't that right pack?!" She yelled back, the rest of the wolves growling in agreement.

Santana stood up next to Safiya and eyed the powerful woman that was their number one enemy carefully, weighing out her words and what she was going to say. She glanced at Safiya and as if knowing what she was asking, the older vampire nodded. The Latina knew this conversation was reserved for the more powerful people there and she wanted to make sure she had permission from her queen. She knew she couldn't just let them take Rachel, she was too important to their family.

"What's your name?"

The blonde's smirked dropped and looked at Santana, deciding to entertain her by answering. She could tell this wasn't any ordinary vampire, she seemed 'off' compared to the others. She was certainly worthy of her age, three centuries giving her the right to speak up. "Cassandra. Cassandra July"

Santana nodded. "What do you want?"

"I want my sister to release my lieutenant"

"If we give him to you, will you let Rachel go?"

Cassandra looked down at the brunette she had held, then back up at Santana. "Deal"

"What are you doing?" Holly hissed.

Santana glanced over at her. "She's my best friends girlfriend and she's my wife's best friend. She's a part of this team and this family and I'm not willing to trade her just for some werewolf who nearly killed me. I won't let revenge cloud my judgement"

"Smart girl. Where is he?"

"In the bunker. Puck, come with me"

Cassandra watched as Santana and the boy with the mowhawk walked over to the small bunker on the edge of the garden. They entered and unchained the werewolf, his body language already starting to indicate that Santana's bite was taking effect in his body.

Santana held him by the arm tightly as she stood next to her queen. They shared a look and the Latina could tell that she was behind her decision to trade him for Rachel. She knew personally how good Rachel was and she knew that they needed her more than they needed Brody. It was a setback, but she was sure that they would find another way. He wasn't their only lead that they had right now.

"Hand him over on the count of three and I'll hand her back." Cassandra said, holding Rachel by the arm. Santana nodded as Cassandra began counting down. "Three...two...one"

It was seamless, Rachel being shoved into Santana's arms. Checking the brunette over she then let Quinn pull her girlfriend into a comforting embrace, the blonde kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly. When Santana looked back at Cassandra the blonde smirked at her expression.

"I keep my end of the bargain, Miss Lopez. A deal is a deal and I honour all of my deals. Now, if you don't mind, we'll be going"

Santana and the rest of the vampires watched as Cassandra lifted Brody up over her shoulder and turned to leave, leading the pack as the rest of the werewolves followed after her. They all stood in silence before Santana spoke up.

"Is everybody ok?"

A chorus of yes' replied back and she moved to her guest house, Brittany close on her heels.

* * *

Later that evening Santana was sat with Quinn and Tina outside by the pool drinking beer.

"I think that we didn't exactly lose something major today" Tina said.

"What makes you say that?" Santana asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Think about it. Brody may be gone, but you managed to bite him and now he's infected. Plus, we still have someone that could help us. She never asked about Rory, which means we're still a step ahead."

"Yeah, don't worry about it S. We still have him so he can help us." Quinn said.

"I suppose so. I guess I'm just pissed we didn't get any information out of him when we had the chance. Me and Akinori were so close"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Just take it easy. Tomorrow we can question him. Tonight just relax" Quinn said calmly.

"I guess so. Thanks Q"

"No problem"

* * *

Brittany found Santana the next day on the beach in the afternoon. She sat down next to the Latina and pulled her to her chest, Santana melting into her embrace.

"You ok? Everybody's wondering when you're gonna question Rory" Brittany said softly, running her fingers through Santana's hair.

Santana sighed. "I needed some time to myself to think about stuff."

"Do you want me there?"

Santana looked up. "Really?"

"Yes, I know him San, maybe I could coax him into talking"

The older vampire nodded and sat up straight. Brittany's hand came up to up her jaw as they kissed sweetly, eyes closing as they enjoyed the feel of connecting with each other.

When they pulled apart Brittany stood up and offered her hand to her. "Come on, let's go get some answers"

Once they had moved Rory to the bunker Santana and Brittany both entered together ready to get what they wanted. Santana grabbed the stool from the corner and sat on it in front of him, Rory being chained up with silver handcuffs to be completely sure that he couldn't break free. Brittany stood behind him whilst her wife started the conversation.

"Why are you here?"

Rory eyed Santana nervously before deciding that it was better to comply with her as annoyance rolled off of her in waves. He audibly gulped. "Because Finn ordered me and Joe to help your father wake up the first werewolf."

"Why a werewolf and not your own kind?"

"Because Finn gave us everything we wanted. We'd do anything for him, no matter what it was. I became a vampire and he gave us girls and all the blood we wanted in exchange for our loyalty. I know you many not believe it, but he treated us fairly"

"Bullshit. I've known Finn a lot longer than you think. He was using you, just like he did me, Quinn, and Tina"

"He wanted to make our race the best, and the only way we could do that was to align with the werewolves"

"There's always another way. You are all stupid if you think by joining the other side your helping your own kind. As selfish as that sounds, that woman is going to try and wipe all of us out the moment she gets the chance. I want to preserve my race at any cost. Now that you've woken her up she's not going to stop until she gets her way and wipes all of us vampires out. You've potentially put the entirety of our kind under the threat of extinction. _That's_ how much what you've done really means."

"I never wanted to do it!"

"That's crap. You took the perks and became their little errand boy that they could get to do all of their dirty work. Why don't you explain what you were doing when we found you"

"They were trying something"

"Excuse me?"

"They were experimenting with both vampires and werewolves"

"How?"

Santana could see he was hesitant to answer, and she knew he was trying to keep something big from her. Her fangs audibly clicked and he gulped, scared of what she could do to him.

"Tell me" She gritted out.

"Ok! Just please don't hurt me!" He cried. When Santana nodded he calmed a little. "Ok. They were trying to mate vampires and werewolves together so that they could have the perfect hybrid."

"That's impossible"

"It didn't stop them from trying. They knew about your daughter"

"How?"

"Your father. Finn told him, and he told the werewolves. She's one of the most powerful supernatural beings on the planet and they wanted that for themselves. So, instead of risking it by kidnapping her, they wanted to create their own."

"That's disgusting"

"I know, but they know that the vampires hold all of the power. Santana, trust me when I say that they are unorganised. The only thing keeping them together is Cassandra. Honey is the key"

"How?"

"I don't know. I swear, if I did I would tell you."

"Fine, what was your role?"

"I was given girls in exchange for intel on you"

"What do you mean?"

Brittany sensed a shift in the atmosphere in the room and moved to stand behind her wife, placing her hands on her shoulders. She felt Santana relax under her touch and she didn't need to say anything to know that the Latina appreciated the action. Rory just glanced up at the blonde and then back at Santana.

"I told them everything I knew. Plus-" He stopped himself, only piquing the two other vampires interest.

"Go on. Say it" Santana gritted out.

Rory took a deep breath. "Plus, I told them everything I knew about Brittany"

"You did what?" Santana asked in shock.

"I told them all I knew on her"

"What kinds of things?"

"Personal"

Santana's blood boiled and she tried to lunge forward, Brittany keeping her sat down by her shoulders. Any other baby vampire wouldn't be able to keep a vampire of her age down like that, but Brittany wasn't just any baby vampire. She was her wife. Santana should have been naturally stronger than her as she was her maker but their equal bond kept the both of them on more or less the same level.

"You had better hope that they don't use that against us or I will see to it that you beg me to put you out of your misery and ash you. I won't make it easy"

Brittany gripped Santana's shoulders tightly in her hands, silently telling her to calm down. The brunette relaxed once more and decided it was time to get some answers she'd been seeking for the better part of a year. But, before she could Brittany decided this was a conversation she wanted to lead.

Santana felt it through their bond and reached a hand up, squeezing one of Brittany's to let her know she could go ahead. Brittany stayed where she was and looked directly at her old friend.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why betray me? Why give the enemy information about me? Why help them? Why attack me when I was still human!"

Rory gulped, his mind running with many different things at the same time, making him panic. "Because I was forced to! I never meant to hurt you but I was forced into attacking you Brittany! You were my friend! You were the only person who ever paid any attention to me when I was all alone when I was the loner exchange student" He cried out.

Santana studied him for a few seconds, catching a slight difference in his voice which told her he was holding back something else. "What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're holding something back, tell us now before we force it out of you."

They could see him frown, his mind having an internal battle on whether to tell them or not. One look at Santana's cold and stony face was enough for him to cower and want to curl up in a ball and cry. Brittany's hands gripped Santana's shoulder instinctively in anticipation.

A few moments of tense silence passed before he spoke. "I was one of the ones that helped kidnap Santana"

He winced in anticipation of their reactions. Both vampires that were the perfect picture of calm only minutes ago were now tense and silent, a very bad sign. It wasn't easy to make Brittany angry, but just the fact that someone who was once her friend helped kidnap her wife made her more angry than she could ever imagine.

Santana just caught her before she managed to reach him. She had lurched for the vampire who was slightly older than her but Santana had caught her in time before she could really do anything. Santana turned so that she was blocking the blonde's view of Rory and gripped her arms tightly, looking deep into her eyes.

"Britt, calm down. Don't let the anger overtake you"

"But he took you from me and you nearly died because of it!"

"I know, but hurting him won't help us"

"Fine, I guess not."

"Good" She kissed her forehead. "Come on"

Santana sat down on the stool once more and Brittany placed her hands on her shoulders again. "How? I'm nearly three hundred years old, it's impossible for you to take me down."

"We shot you with a dart, like an animal tranquilizer, except it wasn't just any tranquilizer. It was infused with silver so that it not only knocked you out but it weakened you so that you couldn't fight back if you woke up on the way there"

"Where did you take her?"

"I don't know. I just knocked her out. Joe helped me get you in the truck and then he drove off without me. I don't know where they took you. He was the one who left you on the road to burn and die in the sun. I swear, I never had anything more to do with it other than knocking you out"

Santana just got up and exited the room, Brittany following her. Rachel and Quinn stopped her and told her that it was probably better for her to leave her be. Agreeing, the blonde entered the bunker once more.

She sat down on the stool and eyed Rory seriously before he spoke. "Britt, I swear I never wanted to do it. I knew it would hurt you"

"Exactly. You knew and you did it anyway. Do you know what you put me through?"

"No, but I'm sorry Britt"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Rory. You hurt me. Santana means more to me than anyone else in this entire world. You know that, and you let them take her. What if she did die on that road? What if we had never found her? We wouldn't have a chance of winning this war. We wouldn't have a leader. Honey wouldn't have a mom, and I wouldn't have my wife!"

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You caused me pain that you could never even begin to imagine and I never expected that from you, especially since I thought we were friends. You've changed and you've caused me scars that I will never get rid of. I hope you rot in hell for all the things you've done"

She found Santana in the exercise room in the basement by the tech room. The Latina was taking her anger out on the punching bag and as soon as Brittany smelt blood she rushed over to her and saw her knuckles bruised and bloodied. Her mind instantly froze and all she could think about was their fight and how Santana had broken her hand out of anger. Knowing it was reminding her of a painful time she instantly grabbed the Latina and pulled her away.

Santana let her and Brittany silently pulled her back towards their guest house where Marley was watching Honey. The brunette saw the couple and with a smile left to go and find her girlfriend. Brittany sat her down on the bed and she silently offered her wrist. Santana's fangs protracted down with a click and Brittany let out a soft moan as her flesh was penetrated.

Santana suckled softly on her wrist whilst the younger vampire used her free hand to comb her fingers through Santana's hair. When she was done she kissed Brittany in thanks before collapsing into her wife's embrace.

A few moments later Brittany broke the silence. "We'll get through this Santana, we always do"

* * *

TBC


End file.
